


Tainted Ones 2 : Steadily Growing

by JannKenneth



Series: The Tainted Ones [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Child Abuse, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Darker Kinks, Demon Possessed, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Ferris Wheel Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Innocently Slutty, Live Sex Education, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Naughty Daydream, Naughty Sex-based Game Show for boys, Nepi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Personality Split, Please Stop Reading if any of these tags trigger you, Poor confused bottom, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shota, Shota!Top, Shotacon, Sneaky Sex, Stranger Sex, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teacher/Student Sex, Tricked, Underage Sex, Wet Dream, corruption of innocence, hold the moan, incest rape, revenge rape, risky sex, sex in school, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 176,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: Ezekiel is now free from Erotus. But that doesn't mean that he is free from his past.Especially when everyone around is still feeling the ripples of the mess that Erotus left behind.AKA. The compilation of short stories about how the Fitzgeralds and the Pritchards go on with their lives.WARNING: This story will contain more extreme and fucked-up matter. So please be warned.CH 1-3: The Cycle Continues (Daddy Callum/Teen Markie/Little Ezekiel/Baby Aiden)CH 5-8: The One Who Was Left Behind (Daddy Peter/Teen Markie/Daddy Glenworth/Daddy Ebony/Little Collin)CH 9: Misery Needs Company (Callum/Peter)CH 10: Prank Gone Wrong (Markie/David/Liam)CH 11: The Ride (3 Teens/Ezzy)CH 12: The Evil One (Eric/Ezzy)CH 13-15: The Theater (Ebony/Jordan/Collin/Glenworth/Skylar)CH 16: Limits (Callum/Peter/Aiden)CH 17: Again (Peter/Ebony/Jordan/Collin)CH 18: The School Slut (Matt/Ezzy/School Nurse/Collin)CH 19: The Divorcé (Mr. Wyatt/Ezzy/Collin)CH 20: End (Officer Smith/Officer Hank/Ezzy)CH 21: Tricky Treat (Daddy Ebony/Teen Ezzy)CH 22: Two Halloweens Ago (Peter/Collin/Other Men)CH 23: The Good One (Brandon/Teen Ezzy)
Relationships: Daddy Callum/Baby Aiden, Daddy Callum/Daddy Peter/Baby Aiden, Daddy Callum/Little Ezekiel, Daddy Callum/Mommy Nia, Daddy Ebony/Little Collin, Daddy Ebony/Little Collin/Uncle Jordan, Daddy Glenworth/Little Collin, Daddy Glenworth/Little Collin/Daddy Ebony, Daddy Glenworth/Little Skylar, Daddy Peter/Little Collin, Markie/David/Liam, Mr. Wyatt/Little Collin/Little Ezzy, Multiple Men/Little Collin, Multiple Men/Little Ezzy, Officer Smith/Little Collin, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Steve/Dwight/Craig/Little Ezekiel, Teen Markie/Little Collin
Series: The Tainted Ones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365313
Comments: 273
Kudos: 159
Collections: Smut and Sin Collection





	1. The Cycle Continues Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------------  
> I am a smut writer of sin.  
> I hide behind my username not because I believe what I am doing is innately evil. But because the world is not ready to see the real me.  
> They'd rather see an antagonized and demonized version of myself that they can hate and prosecute.  
> And I don't want that negativity in my real life.
> 
> WRITERS and READERS of SIN know the boundary between the fictional world and the real world.  
> Unfortunately, not everyone does.  
> So PLEASE, for everyone's safety, heed the archive warnings, tags and writers' disclaimers.  
> Let's make the AO3 community a healthy environment for everyone.  
> \----------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.
> 
> This story is involves extreme topics such as demon possession, incest, extremely underage sex and rape. Be warned. This is a work of fiction and in no way does this work reflect my stand on this matter in real life. 
> 
> Do leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a wound heals, it leaves a scar. A reminder of the pain that used to be.  
> But if you do not learn the lesson behind the scar, history is bound to repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------  
> JannKenneth's Life Update  
> \------------------------------------  
> Today marks the anniversary of when I posted the first chapter of "Slowly Growing".  
> This story is by far the most beloved story I had posted based on the responses I received from you guys.  
> So to celebrate, I wrote "The Cycle Continues" - the first short story for "Steadily Growing" a.k.a. "Slowly Growing Part 2".  
> And this is the first chapter. The next two chapters will be posted on the following couple of weeks.  
> Please see my posting schedule on my AO3 profile bio.  
> I hope you guys will like this one. And don't forget to tell me what you think.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Callum Fitzgerald](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161938250067969?s=19)  
>   
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

When the cut heals, the pain doesn’t necessarily go away. Seeing the scar only reminds you of the cut and how painful it was before. TIme may heal the wound, but the scar will always remain as a constant reminder of how it used to be.

For Callum, he had made a terrible mistake that hurt some people in his life. And this drove a wedge between him and his nephew - Markie. And every time their paths inevitably meet, Callum is reminded of the shitty twisted version of himself that has been. The ever growing tension between him and Markie whenever they are in the same room is slowly ripping Callum’s heart.

At first, he thought that staying away like Markie wanted, will help heal the cut. But every time their eyes meet during an inevitable encounter, Callum feels the weight of his sin all over again. The anger residing behind his teenage nephew’s eyes are ever-growing. And once again he is reminded that the cut never healed. Markie still hates him. Time did nothing to heal that wound. And Callum could not take it anymore. He decided that a different approach is necessary. He needs to mend the relationship. Before it could spoil all other relationships Callum has.

And so, here he is at the spot that he knew Markie frequents. He needs to confront the teen. And beg for forgiveness if need be. The guilt is eating him. And it had kept him up for far too many nights to let it go. He has plenty of regrets and guilt in his life and he can’t let this remain as one. He knows that he had hurt his nephew. And he knows that the teen still hates him for it. And Callum really wants to ask for forgiveness. Because he truly believes that he could not leave his past behind him without confronting it first.

Although now that he thinks about it, he feels even guiltier. Because his intentions for being there are not totally pure. He might not want to admit it to himself, but he has an ulterior motive. Deep down he knows that he is not here just to ask Markie’s forgiveness. He is also here for something else - something nefarious and unforgivable.

Before Callum could dive deeper in his filthy thoughts and motivations for being in that cafe that afternoon, his nephew walked in through the door, snapping him out of his mental turmoil. And as much as he wants to think it all through again, he knows that he now has no time for that.

“One frappuccino, please. Grande.” Markie says to the barista. The barista just smiles and takes his name which Markie says is ‘David Beckham’. The barista couldn’t help but giggle in response. The last thing the barista expected from a teen like Markie is a joke. Markie just snobbishly rolls his eyes at the baristas.

Having placed his order and paid for it, he just turns around and leaves the counter. He looks around the room for a vacant seat to wait in, only to meet the eyes of the Uncle he despised. If that was not enough, his Uncle Callum is now waving for him to come closer.

_Why is he here?_ Markie is shocked to find his Uncle at the cafe. He glares at his Uncle with disdain. Seeing the man smile back at him instead, Markie gets annoyed. He quickly turns the other way, intending to ignore the guy. But then he soon heard his name being called out. He quickly turns to look at Callum.

“Markie, over here.” Callum shamelessly stands up and raises his hand to beckon his nephew to come closer. He knows that this behavior will attract other customer’s attention and Markie never liked being the center of attention. But if he wants Markie to come to him, he knew this was his only option. As few eyes begin to turn his way, Markie sighs defeated, before walking towards his Uncle.

“Oh, Markie. Here, come sit.” Callum declares with a smile. He tries to hide his victorious smirk but Markie can see it at the corner of his lips.

“Oh, stop it. I know you are proud of yourself. What do you want now… Uncle?” Markie’s words are still laced with anger and annoyance. But he sat down with his uncle and Callum is happy with just that.

“We need to talk. We need to-”

“How did you find me anyway?” Markie asks interrupting Callum.

"Well, I had you followed by a private investigator. And he told me about your routine." Callum replies calmly. Markie's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. He never thought that his Uncle would go to such lengths just to meet him.

"Really? You did that?" Markie asks in astonishment. But Callum just chuckles at him. His uncle’s chuckle is not stained with malice but more of amusement.

"Well, I could have. But I figured, maybe you still come here in our meeting spot on the first Saturday of the month like we used to. Figured it is worth a shot before I pay a professional stalker to stalk a highschool kid." Callum declares.

"Ha ha ha. Funny." Markie laughs sarcastically, but his lips could not help but curl, his face blushing.

"There it is. That smile. I miss seeing that smile." Callum declares still smiling. When his nephew's face fell to a frown, Callum quickly felt the tension rise in the air. But he chose to continue talking before his nephew could interrupt or stop him. "I miss meeting you here every first Saturday. Just talking about how you have been in school. How annoying your father is and ho-"

"Then you betrayed me." Markie steps in quickly, cutting Callum's words. Although time has passed, Callum can still feel the poison-laced words cutting through him.

"I-I am sorry about that Markie. I really am. Ca- can we just start over? I miss my emo tiger." Callum declares. He used the nickname he gave Markie once the kid started being more anti-social and reserved. Markie used to protest against being called with that nickname, which only makes Callum do it more.

"Then you should have thought about that before you fuc- No. RAPED…" Markie declares, his words lingering to silence. The wound may be old but it runs deep and as Markie mutters that word, his eyes well up with tears of pain.

"I know. I… What can I do to make you forgive me, Markie? I…" Callum declares. His hand involuntarily moves to his chest.

"You can die." Markie declares, disappointing Callum even more.

"I will do anything, tiger. You want to get back at me, right? Then punch me. Hit me, Markie. Do something. If that will make you-"

"I want you to know what I feel. I want you to know how angry I am for what you did. I trusted you. I worshipped you like a god. I even wanted to follow your footsteps. But… You-"

"Well, I guess there is no helping it. In this case, I have no other options. This is the only thing that I can do to appease you, Markie. I have an offer for you. -----" Callum starts saying. Before Markie could interrupt him, he said his piece. His offer is now out in the open. His nephew can decline or accept the offer, but at least Callum knew he tried.

Markie's jaw dropped. His eyes widened. His uncle's hushed words echo in his head. His eyes scan around the cafe, scared that someone has heard what his uncle had said. But no one seemed to have heard it. And even Markie is not sure if he heard his uncle right.

_Although in recent days, I have been more comfortable with doing such ungodly and unlawful acts towards my own father. I never touched my younger brother - Collin again._ _I just can’t get myself to do it. Even though I can see it in Collin’s eyes that he wants it badly. I mean, he did beg me for it, once. But I just couldn’t get myself to give my little brother what he wants. It just makes me think about what Uncle Callum did, and reminds me why I am so angry at him._ Markie thinks to himself.

_But none of those things could prepare me for what Uncle Callum is offering now. I do not, nor can not, comprehend how Uncle Callum would offer such a heinous thing. It is just absurd. Impossible. Although, it could only be called fair. Right? No… No. God NO. Why am I even considering it?_ Markie is shocked that for a second he even considered saying yes to the offer.

Callum looks at his nephew expectantly. _The lack of response is nerve-racking. Did I go overboard? But- his lack of violent reaction is deafening. It speaks volumes on what my young nephew might be thinking at the moment. I think he is considering it. Is he considering it? Please consider it, Markie. Please._

"You would let me do that?"

"Yes. If that will alleviate the pain that I have caused you." Callum says. The look of shock on his nephew's face is so much tamer than he had expected. He had expected the teen to either be violently angry or to be very excited to accept the offer.

“That is outrageous. You wouldn’t.” Markie’s face freezes mid-smile. He knew his uncle was just kidding. The guy could not be serious. Markie could not wrap his mind around the possibility of it being true. But the serious look on Callum’s face is stopping Markie from actually smiling.

“Yes, I would. I would do it for you, Markie.” Callum responds confidently.

"You- You’re a monster. You haven't changed." Markie is mortified. "You think that the way to repent upon your wrongful deed is to offer your own-... Your son is just-..." Markie could not even get himself to finish his words. He could not wrap around the idea of his little cousin being offered to him by the sleazy father.

"One coffee frappuccino for David Beckham." The barista announced with a confused look. That was the excuse Markie needed to get away from the situation.

"There's no hope for you, Uncle Callum. You are a pig. Just like my father. You are a filthy pig. They should lock you up and throw away the key.” Markie mutters as he gets up. He did not even hide the look of disgust on his face. The bitter taste in his mouth lingers after he mentioned his own father.

_Now, that's another giant pile of crap I don't have time to deal with right now._ Markie mumbles to himself. He shakes his head before walking away. Callum is left in his table alone, pondering on the shitty outcome of his pan. He looks down at his coffee, his mind unsure if he is regretful or disappointed with how things turned out.

_Should I go after Markie? No, what is the point? I failed. God, why did I even-? Where did I miscalculate? Was it-? God, what have I become? I thought that the close call with Ezekiel where I had to stay a few days in the police station would keep me away from going too close to the fire. But it didn't._

_And now, I am way into deep. Like Icarus, I went too close to the fire and now I am falling from the Heavens. I may have severed the last string connecting me to my nephew. And all for selfish reasons._

_Why did I even think that my teenage nephew would accept my son's cherry as payment for me taking his younger brother's cherry before? Did I really think that Markie is just like me? Yes, I did take little Collin’s cherry because Peter took Ezekiel’s. But that doesn’t mean Markie would accept my little boy’s cherry and call it all even. God, my son - Aiden, what has Daddy become?_

**\--- Flashback ---**

It started a few weeks after Callum was released from the police's custody. Everything is slowly going back to normal, except Callum himself. Callum is still so determined to keep his promise of abstaining from touching his son that way again. But this time, his mind is playing tricks on him and challenging his resolve.

Callum starts seeing things. It was innocent enough at first. He would see quick glimpses of Ezekiel doing something inappropriate. But clearly, it was all an illusion. Like for instance, during dinner one Saturday evening, Nia was talking to Callum about the next prenatal checkup they have to go to when Callum catches a glimpse of his son from the corner of his eye.

Callum was shocked to see his son - Ezekiel, inappropriately licking and sucking on his Hungarian sausage dinner. Callum did a double-take but soon sees his son innocently nibbling on his meal. That peripheral view illusion that Callum experienced lasted for only a quick second. But Callum swears he saw his son servicing that hungarian sausage like the boy used to do with his own thick meat.

That same dinner, Callum sees another illusion of his son deepthroating that same hungarian sausage. And Callum's cock was quick to springs from limp dick to full erection in no time. He had to intentionally eat slower so he’d be the last one on the table. Because he clearly needed enough time for his erection to subside before he could leave the dining table.

Callum was adamant about denying himself the satisfaction of nailing his young boy. But it was a hard stand to maintain. Luckily, fucking his pregnant wife does the trick. And this time, Callum loves the fact that he can fuck his wife raw. What's the point of using a condom when his wife Nia will not get any more pregnant than she already is, right?

But as time passes, Callum's involuntary fantasizing of his son becomes more frequent. And as his wife gets more pregnant, it is getting harder to convince her to have sex. Callum has to revert back to masturbating like a teenage boy who couldn’t get a date - the exact same thing that he expected to happen when Selena was pregnant with Ezekiel, but never really happened. This inevitably results in him imagining breeding his son in every way he has done before and more way that he hasn't tried yet.

By the time Nia reaches her third trimester, sex is already off the table for Callum. And that is when Callum had his very first wet dream ever since he knew how to masturbate at age 10. It was an intense realistic dream that he can almost vividly remember the details of.

In Callum's wet dream, he wakes up in the middle of the night with a warm mouth wrapped around his already rock hard cock. Callum did not know it was a dream yet because it was all too real. He moans in pleasure before he turns to his wife. The shock comes to him when he sees his very pregnant wife sleeping beside him. Almost on instinct, he knew who it was sucking his cock under the covers. But he still pulled the cover off to see.

He was not disappointed to see his own son sucking his cock, once again. Callum doesn’t know why but he knew immediately that it was all a dream. A wonderful sweet dream that he doesn’t want to wake up from, not just yet. And so, contrary to how he would have reacted if this was real or how he should react as a loving father, he just laid back in bed. He moaned loudly, without holding back. He would have pinched himself to check if he really is dreaming. But he is afraid that he’d wake up and lose this rare chance. And it felt too good to ever let go.

“Damn, Ezzy boy. Daddy missed this. Shit. Fuck.” Callum mutters unabashedly. He turns to his right where his pregnant wife lays on her side facing him. She only has to literally open her eyes and she would see her husband enjoying a first-class blowjob from her stepson. But of course, it was all just a dream. Callum knew he locked the bedroom door before turning in for the night. His son could not get in to crawl under the sheet and give him a blowjob. And so, Callum is more than happy to indulge in his dream.

Ezekiel did not respond verbally. But the way his son takes his cock deep down that tight moist young boy throat is enough of a response. Callum knew that his son missed this, too. And with this being a dream, Callum knew that this is just a reflection of how he’d want his son to be. And he is more than happy.

His hand moves to the back of his son’s head before he moves his hips. Thrusting upwards to plunge his cock deep in his son’s throat. Merciless. Forceful. Unrestrained. “God, boy… God. Ezzy.” he mutters. The panicked sounds of Ezekiel’s gagging join Callum’s hoarse sounds of pleasure, drowning any and all sounds in the master bedroom. And Callum could only turn his gaze to his sleeping pregnant wife.

It has been a long time since he had a blowjob and this one is a first-class deepthroating. Nothing ever compared. “BABY…” Callum screams before his gateway opens, unleashing a forceful torrent of fresh Daddy cum into his son’s gullet. The electrifying intensity of his climax ripples through his body before it flails back down into the back.

Unfortunately, his wet dream ended before Callum could do more. He woke up not long after that. With his wife asleep beside him and a throbbing boner that tents the bed covers, Callum knew what to do. He did not even have time to go to the bathroom. Two slow strokes and he is shooting his load into the sheets. Callum smiles, contented with his orgasm. But his happiness turns to worry once he realizes that he just masturbated to a fantasy of his son once again. He is worried it would make things more awkward. He feared that it would be harder to control himself around his son. He thought it would be more difficult to stick to his vow. And of course, he was right. But not in the way he expected.

Callum managed well after that. He kept his hands to himself. And whenever he is around his son, he can think straight now. Callum was more than happy about that. It seems that his wet dream has helped him. The week went by and Callum was nicer. Even Nia noticed how Callum is smiling more and asking her for sex less.

But the joys of it faded fast and soon the desire came back with renewed vigor. Callum was miserable again. His cock would spring to life with any and every small thing that his son would do. A short glimpse of his son’s perfect bubble butt through the boy’s tight shorts, his cock is standing tall like a flag pole. A quick kiss on the cheek for good night from little innocent Ezekiel and his bulge would quickly strain against his tight pants. An hour of sitting on his lap watching boring TV and he is bobbing his son’s body from his lap with just the immense strength of his monster manhood. It is not a surprise that Callum prays for another wet dream every night he goes to sleep.

Luckily for him, his wet dream happened again not long after. And this time, Callum knew he wants something more. He had his son bend over the bed beside his sleeping pregnant wife. He was balls deep inside the boy in seconds and boy, was he thankful. He did not last long and soon he is stuffing his thick cream inside his son once again. He expected to wake up from his dream after that. But when he didn’t, he fucked his son once more. This time he lasted longer.

“AAAAHHHH” His second load joins the first inside his little boy and quickly he woke up drenched in sweat. Nia looked at him, worried. He is after all panting and sweating like a little kid who had woken up from a nightmare. But Callum is more pleased than horrified. He just shrugged it off and left the topic there. Although he did notice something peculiar. He noticed that aside from his more ragged breathing, his boner is not raging like last time.

_Why is that? How could I not be hard as a granite after that dream? And if I am not, why is there no wet mess under the sheets? It is as if my wet dream got me so satisfied that I don’t even have enough energy to spring a boner. I can’t believe this._ Callum had no time to dwell with it though, as he had to start the day or risk being late at work. But if he had known that his wet dreams are actually real and that his son, with the help of a demon phantom, just made him think it is a dream, he still wouldn’t have believed it either.

Things went that way for a bit. He’d be in a good mood for a day or two after a wet dream. But his mood would quickly turn sour. Then the cycle would begin again after another wet dream occurs. And Callum was more than eager to go around the cycle. Always eager and excited for the next wet dream - a chance to indulge his deviant act without really harming his son. The golden opportunity that he is eager to exploit.

Then one Sunday afternoon, his bizarre sexual fantasies were no longer restricted to nocturnal occurrence. The family just came back from the Sunday mass. Nia heads for the bedroom to change. Ezekiel, on the other hand, goes straight to the family den. Soon, the TV was turned on and Ezekiel is now playing with his toys. Callum joins his son on the couch but not before getting himself a beer from the fridge. He was chugging on his beer when his son turns to look at him.

“Daddy?”

“What is it, Ezzy?” Callum turns to his son. Ezekiel is smiling at him, looking innocent. And Callum’s cock quickly starts to lengthen in his pants. _Damn, it has been days since the last time I had a wet dream. I am on the edge._

“Daddy, please fuck me.” Callum’s jaw dropped.

“Wh-What was that, Ezzy?” Callum asks in horror. The idea that his son is asking him something so inappropriate makes him wonder what else the boy knows. _Does he remember what I had done to him? Or does he just remember what his Uncle Peter once did? Or Mr. Gunderson? God, if Nia hears-_

“Daddy, please.” The boy begged and Callum just looks at his son appalled. _Why is this happening? I did well. I have done everything for his own well-being. Why is he asking me this?_

“Please Daddy. It would really make me happy.” Ezekiel is already giving Callum that sweet innocent boy puppy-pleading eyes. And Callum couldn’t say NO to that pleading face for long.

“Ezzy… I-” Callum’s words trail off as he hears his wife’s footsteps going down the stairs. _No. This is not happening._

“I miss it, Daddy. I miss your...” Ezekiel stops talking when Nia finally reaches the bottom of the stairs. She turns to them and then smiles. Callum remains motionless in his seat, panic-stricken and clueless on what to do next. From the corner of his vision, he sees his son’s mouth open to speak. Callum knew he had to stop his son but he can’t do it without attracting his wife’s attention. Besides, he was too slow to even stop Ezekiel.

“...big fat cock.” Ezekiel’s words echo into a void. The silence that followed was deafening. Callum couldn’t get himself to do anything. In his mind, he is silently hoping that if he remains motionless then maybe he will fade into the background and becomes invisible.

“So? What are we watching today?” Nia declares with a sunny disposition. The opposite reaction that Callum expected from his wife after hearing his young son say the words - _big fat cock_.

_Maybe she missed that. Thank God._

“Yes. Ummm… I guess we are up for a boring cartoon show.” Callum responds, intentional ignoring his son’s tempting plea.

“Oh. Nice.” Nia declares with a giggle before she walks and sits on a separate couch. _She is on her third trimester now. The last leg of her pregnancy before our newborn comes to our life. And boy was I thankful to all the gods when she did not hear what Ezekiel had said. It would certainly upset her. Hell, it would outrage-_

“Daddy, please? I-”

_Ezzy, noooo…_ Callum’s mind screams. The world seems to slow down as he hears his son continue to speak. From the corner of his eyes, he suddenly becomes very much aware of his wife’s presence.

“I need you inside me again, Daddy. I miss being stretched by your massive cock.”

Callum clammed up. He could not get himself to turn to Nia’s direction. _The secret is out now. The secret is out. I am screwed. I am… gonna get locked again. And this time, I am gonna stay there forever. And I am sure I will not last long, just like Mr. Gunderson._

Callum expected Nia to go berserk. He expected her to scream and wail. He expected his pregnant wife to run to the phone and call the police. But none of that happened. Instead, he hears his son once again.

“Daddy. Please… I want this. I- I need you to fuck me again.” Ezekiel declares as the boy stands up and walks towards him. Callum gulped in fear.

_What is happening? Why isn’t Nia doing anything?_ Callum had to ask himself as he sees his son undressing right then and there before finally continuing to approach him. _God, is this really happening? Ezekiel is… God, why isn’t Nia doing anything?_

Slowly, Ezekiel’s hands move to grab his father’s bulge. Callum is too dumbstruck to even do anything about it. He quickly realizes that despite his terrifying situation, he is rock hard and already leaking inside his pants. As soon as his son’s paws brush against his bulge, Callum was reduced to a pathetic moaning virgin.

_Fuck, I sound so pathetic._ Callum briefly thought to himself before he remembers Nia. His poor pregnant wife who was still clueless about his past misdeeds to his own son.

“Ezzy, what are you doing?” Callum asks, nervous still. He need not ask again as he feels his son’s hand move to his zipper. He moans again as his cock twitches in approval of his son’s action. _I need to stop this. I need to make Ezzy stop. This is all out in the open. I can’t…_

“I am helping you, Daddy.” When Callum felt his son pull his pants down, his ass voluntarily lifts itself up to help the boy. And soon, his pants are now on his knees, binding it together. He looks at his boy. He is amazed to see that determined look on his boy’s face. “I know you want this. I am just making you happy, Daddy.”

Callum knows he really can’t deny that fact. His now free and twitching cock bobs up and down ready for action. And no word can deny just how much he really is into this. _Nia, why aren’t you stopping this? Why are you just sitting there, laughing at some stupid cartoon?_ Callum asks himself as he feels his naked son’s body climb into his lap. And soon his son’s bare ass wiggles it’s way into his crotch, trapping his twitching cock underneath.

_God, I can’t hold back anymore. I just can’t. Nia, please make this stop. Do something. PLEASE._ Callum’s hand grips tight on the couch cushion. He wants this to stop because Nia is right there. But he really wants this to happen too. He is going to blow any second just from the excitement of this public display of such a taboo act. And now he can feel his son’s hand grabbing his cock from the back and aligning that boy cunt over his slick tip.

“No, Ezzy. Stop. We can’t. Nia is- FUCK. I can’t. This is not happening.” Callum says aloud. Voicing his own thoughts as he feels his heartbeat rapidly pounding from his chest up to his throat. His chest tightening from the excitement and fear.

But no one objected to his verbalized thoughts. And as his son’s virgin-tight boicunt starts to devour his cock once again. Callum’s mind exploded with bliss and confusion. His son’s boicunt is hungrily sucking him in. And all Callum could do is moan like the pathetic virgin that he was regretfully reduced to in this situation. And just like that pathetic virgin, Callum quickly came not long after his cockhead slide inside his young boy’s ass.

“FUUUUUUCCKKK!” Callum exclaims out loud as a realization hits him. _Maybe this is all a wet daydream - a wet dream during the day._ And with that simple realization, everything clicked into place. And his suspicion was soon confirmed when he hears a loud gasp from his wife.

“Callum, watch your mouth.” Nia’s words that brought Callum back to reality. Callum could only blush. He realizes that somehow he has grabbed a couch cushion and put it on his lap. He may have humped that couch cushion until he climaxed because his cock is now leaking cum into his underwear. Callum is red in embarrassment. He felt like a teenage boy with raging hormones who could not contain himself. And in a way, he is.

When he checked his underwear in the bathroom right after, he is suspicious why it is weirdly not as soaked as it should be if he really did cum in his pants. Callum did not question it though. One thing he learned from his father is no never question a blessing when it comes.

Since then, his wet dreams have happened more frequently. It has become more like a nightly visit from the imaginary slutty version of his son, and Callum is not complaining. And the wet daydreams? It does happen now and again, although not as often as Callum would have preferred. And most of the time, it happens when he is alone in the room with his son. He is not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Fucking his own son while his wife is in the same house is the most amazing thing. His loving faithful wife, pregnant with their baby - the fruit of their everlasting love. Yet Callum would be in another room of the house, wet daydreaming of fucking the hell out of his son. Their unadulterated moans and screams would be echoing throughout the whole house and Callum wouldn’t even care. And each time, Callum would be brought back to reality, panting and sweating furiously. But he always has a grin on his face and a wet sticky mess in his underwear.

The last month of Nia’s pregnancy was surely the peak frequency of those peculiar but welcomed wet dreams. Callum would have them every other day. Each and every wet daydream that Callum experiences is a great unforgettable moment to cherish. Each one is more precious than the one before.

But there's this one particular wet daydream that is now permanently etched in Callum's mind ever since it happened. It was the most exhilarating experience of his life and that includes all the times he was with any other sexual partners.

It happened one Monday afternoon. Nia is only two weeks away from her due date and the doctor advised her to stay on bedrest. That only means that sex is completely off the table. This would have been okay for Callum when he had his wet dreams and wet daydreams to help him cope but unfortunately for him, Ezekiel is not home for the weekend. For reasons that Callum could not comprehend, his daydreams and wet dreams never come when Ezekiel is not home with him. It is like his son being home is a requirement for him to get those filthy ungodly illusions. If only he knew about the truth behind those sexual illusions.

Callum is in their front yard, mowing the lawn and letting out steam. Being unsatisfied for two whole days made him irritable and perpetually angry. That is when Selena arrived with Ezekiel. As soon as Callum saw the car drive in, his heart quickly jumped in his chest and his cock in his pants. His lips curved into a smile and his mood quickly improved. He stopped the lawnmower and instinctively took a sniff of himself, particularly his sweaty pits. The single whiff of his ripe scent makes him want to get a quick shower.

As soon as Selena’s car pulls over in the driveway, the front passenger seat door opens and Callum’s precious little boy comes running towards him. Callum crouches down and opens his arms to meet Ezekiel’s embrace and soon he is hugging his precious son. He lifts the boy in the air and spins him around. From his peripheral view, he sees his ex-wife get out of the car as well.

“I miss you, Ezekiel.” Callum declares. His face turns red with embarrassment and guilt. Because there is no denying that his cock is already hard and leaking in his pants, undoubtedly missing the warmth of his son’s boy pussy. Or at least the one he has been getting in his sexual fantasies.

“I miss your cock too, Dad.” Callum quickly stops spinning the boy around upon hearing those words.

“What did you say, Ezekiel?” he asks unsure if he heard his son right.

“I said, I miss your cock Daddy. Don’t you miss being inside me, too? Don’t you just want to fuck me right here, out in the open for all the neighborhood to see?” Callum’s metaphorical jaw dropped, upon hearing the filthy words out of his precious innocent son’s lips. He knew Ezekiel only talks like this in his daydreams, so that is the only logical explanation.

_Am I really-? Now?_ Callum could not believe his luck. He never imagined having a wet daydream out here in the open. But it is happening. He is no exhibitionist but the idea of fucking his son in public, day dream or not, really does appeal to him. And his cock is clearly on the same track as it is now straining harder against his pants, begging to be freed and doing its best to bust his pant zipper open on its own.

“God, yes.” Callum declares unabashedly. He doesn’t have to confirm anything. He knew immediately that he is daydreaming and he could do exactly what he wants now. The same thing that this slutty illusion of his son is begging him to do.

Calum did not waste any time. Never question a blessing as his father once said. Without putting his son down, he carried the boy towards his ex-wife’s car. Ezekiel’s back landed on the hood of Selena’s car with a loud thud. Ezekiel just giggles, looking back at him with those sparkling eyes that reflect the lust in his own.

“Callum, we need to talk about something.” Callum hears Selena say. But he couldn’t care less. He has had some day dream where he was fucking his son while Nia babbles on about her and their baby’s condition. He knows that he could ignore everyone else while he is in his daydream state.

“God, son. I miss you.” Callum declares as he pulled down his son’s shorts. In his haste, he is almost ripping the fabric off his son’s body, just to see another glimpse of his son’s tight boycunt. His son’s eyes widen at his animalistic enthusiasm but he is too sexually frustrated and horny to ever hold back.

“It’s about Ezzy’s upcoming birthday.” Selena declares. She is looking at Callum while he undresses. And he could not understand how his day dream really works. Although he is loving how she is ignoring that he is now prodding the head of his monster cock on their little boy’s hole.

“What about Ezzy’s birthday?” Callum asks teasingly, not knowing if it would be possible to interact with his wife while he is daydreaming. He spreads his son’s legs open. Looking down, he could see how big he is compared to his son’s hole - actually, his cock looks gigantic compared to his little boy’s body. He moans as he starts pushing in.

“Well, I was hoping I could spend some time with Ezekiel? I was planning on going to Disneyland with him.” Callum hears his ex-wife say. And he feels his body shudder with pleasure as his son’s hole starts to envelop his cock. Inch after inch and in record time. He could not understand how his son’s small fragile body could handle every inch of his monster. And he didn’t even have to use lube or spit.

“Well, fuck. Selena. I don’t know about that.” Callum responds, amazed that he seemed to be interacting with his wife in his day dreaming state of fucking his underage son in public. His hips start to move, unable to contain himself anymore. He wants to cum and soon. He has been craving for it since Selena picked Ezekiel up the Friday before.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Selena declares. “It is just for a few days. He is still my son, you know.”

“Holy Fuck.” Callum gasps, ignoring his ex-wife’s protest. His hands grip tighter on his son’s waist and his hips pull back and then forward again. “Fuck, this is… ahhhh…” He lets out a loud moan. Callum’s eyes meet his son’s and he could see his son’s face blushing. It looks almost too cute watching Ezekiel blushing while moan after moan of pleasure leaves that cute innocent mouth with every thrust of his hips.

Ezekiel’s leg tries hard to wrap around his father’s waist as the man ravish his body with intense ecstasy. “Ahhh… Dad.” He whimpers in surrender as he blushes deeper from knowing that her mother is right there beside them.

“God, Selena. I am fucking our son. I am fucking our son in front of you. Can’t you see that?” Callum announces, challenging his wife to object through his delirious bliss.

"Look at our boy. Look at his face Selena. He loves his father's cock inside him so much. Can you hear him moan?" And indeed Ezekiel is moaning like the total boyslut that he has become. The perfect boy slut that Dark Ezzy wants him to be.

"Ahhh, Selena. I am making our son feel so good. Like how I used to make you feel. Can you see how much our little boy loves getting fucked by his father's monster cock?" Callum challenges his wife to object. His hips thrusts harder into his son, forcefully punching his monster in and out of his little boy’s impossibly tight orifice.

“Fuck yeah.” Callum moans before he leans in to kiss his son. Ezekiel’s head lifts up to meet his lips. Callum pushes his tongue into his son’s mouth while he thrusts harder and harder into the boy.

“Ngh.” Ezekiel grunts into his father’s mouth while the man thrusts into him at full speed.

“I am close.” Callum announces, pulling back from the kiss. He looks down to see his son’s mouth hanging open as the young boy moans, as breathless as he is. He thrusts harder as his climax builds and builds. “Here it comes.” He screams as he felt his heart stopped beating. His body tenses just before he felt his cock starts bombarding his son’s insides with torrents of his thick seed. He hadn’t cum for days and he is sure that he will be pumping his son full.

Everything around Callum spins and blurs into nothingness. He could feel his entire being fuse with the essence of the universe. He felt so ethereal. Like his mind is in eternal peace. He felt like he was one with the world. And after a whole weekend of no proper release, Callum is once again content and satisfied.

“Callum. What do you think?” Selena asks again, bringing Callum back to reality.

Callum becomes disoriented like he usually is after every daydream. He blushes upon realizing that he has blasted quite a load in his pants. He is pretty sure that he’d be soaking through his pants soon. His eyes naturally scanned his surroundings, searching for his son.

“What do you mean?” Callum asks as he fights the urge to move his hand over his crotch.

“Disneyland. Weren’t you listening?” Selena exclaims. Her tone, that of annoyance.

“Where’s Ezzy?” Callum asks instead.

“You told him to go inside the house earlier?” Selena offers. But Callum did not remember doing that.

“Oh, right.” Callum and Selena talked a bit after that. But the whole time, Callum is still distracted. No one could really blame him though. Not everyone daydreams about fucking their own son on the hood of their ex-wife’s car while she watches. Especially when it is out in the open where all his neighbors could see them.

Less than two weeks later, baby Aiden was born. And Callum was the happiest man alive. And then slowly the frequency of those dirty, wet dreams declines. Callum did not mind though. By the time Nia was able to have sex again, Callum has already stopped having those wet dreams and daydreams for days. And everything was golden and happy once again. Callum really believed that things had worked out fine.

If only he was right.

But once you had a taste of the forbidden fruit, you will surely develop a desire for it. And in Callum’s case, his desire has grown so much that it has started to consume him once again. And Callum hoped that those realistic vivid wet dreams will come back to help him cope, but it didn’t.

Callum still daydreams sometimes, but it is not as vivid or as realistic as before. This time it is more of a typical daydream that lasts for a quick second, leaving Callum no time to reach his satisfying imaginary climax. Needless to say, Callum is starting to go mental from the intensity of his cravings and the lack of an outlet to express it. And no amount of self-control could curb his dark desires.

_Have you ever had your cock wrapped around that moist and tight little boy mouth? Or enveloped by the most wonderful velvety boy pussy? Then you know that the experience in on itself is incomparable. And the pleasure you get from it is immeasurable. Especially if it was your young son whom you were doing those unspeakable taboo acts with._

_And if you hadn’t experienced it, me describing it to you would just deprive you of the surreal experience. Not to mention that no words in the human vocabulary would ever do justice in explaining how the experience truly feels. It is so immaculate, unrealistically pleasurable and mind-blowingly insane that you can’t get enough. I surely couldn’t._

_But I know I can not touch Ezekiel. Not again. He is already old enough to remember everything. Old enough for my actions to affect his development as a child. Old enough to know how wrong it is. Old enough to tell someone and screw things over for me… for us._

_But Aiden. Aiden is just a baby. I can- I certainly did it to Ezekiel when he was Aiden’s age. And Ezekiel couldn’t remember anything, I think. What I did to him did not affect him in any way. I can do this, right? I mean, there is no other way. I just… I just can’t think of any other way to keep my sanity. Ezekiel turned out fine. I am sure Aiden will turn out okay as well._

This is Callum’s rehearsed thoughts merely six months after his son - Aiden was born. The idea itself is so repulsive that no logical parent would ever consider it. But the fact that Callum’s cock is throbbing at the thought is more horrifying than the thought itself. Callum realizes that too. And that thought alone has kept him at bay.

Doing something filthy to a young boy is repulsive enough. The thought would certainly make any respectable man vomit with disgust and disdain. But when the young boy is not even old enough to eat solid food, that is a completely new level. A higher level of contempt directed to the perpetrator. And a lowest low a father can stoop down to as a pathetic excuse of a human existence. Never in Callum’s life had he thought he’d stoop this low. But he is already waist-deep in his own filthy sins. A few more inches will make no difference. 

Or at least that is what Callum told himself when his resolve wavered in just two months. Because at eight months old, baby Aiden experienced the first sexual moment of his life. What started as a simple wholesome bath time ended with little baby Aiden’s legs spread open while his loving father feasts on his young baby boy cunt.

_This is supposed to be a quick bath before bedtime. How did it end like this?_ Callum had to ask himself. His tongue continues to dart into his son’s almost unyielding boy pussy. He felt like a bee trying to scoop up nectar from a flower that hasn’t bloomed yet. And in more ways than one, he is right. That didn’t make him stop though. In fact, the taboo nature of the act is fueling him to continue until his jaw cramps up in pain.

Baby Aiden is silent afterward, looking at Callum with a confused expression on his face. He was meekly whining at his father’s unwarranted invasion of his privacy, moments ago. But that is all Callum got. He seems more surprised and uncomfortable at his father’s action than anything else. He didn’t exhibit any sign that tells Callum if he liked it or hated it. It was a confusing lukewarm reaction. A completely unexpected deviating response to what Callum expected. As a baby boy, Ezekiel used to eagerly beg him for more in his own baby ways. But it seems that Aiden is different.

_Does it have to do with Aiden being too young? But wasn’t Ezekiel around the same age when he started sucking my cock like a baby bottle. Is Ezekiel just naturally more receptive to sexual acts than Aiden is? Or was it just me adding malice to baby Ezekiel’s innocent actions?_ Callum is throwing every plausible reason he could think of. Nothing seems to fit though. Yet also, Callum didn’t really care.

Ever since that day, Callum’s thoughts start to go in murkier routes. Slowly but surely, Callum is descending into perverted insanity. And the fact that Nia and Ezekiel remained oblivious to his deviant behaviors is making the experience more intense and addicting.

And this adrenaline rush of doing something twisted behind everyone’s back is compensating for the disappointment he gets from the experience itself. Well, it is not really much of a disappointment but more like unreached misinformed expectations from his previous experience with his once demon-possessed son. If he only knew the truth about his son - Ezekiel as a baby, Callum would know to set his expectations lower.

Callum tried making Aiden give him fellatio. It started with his little finger, then to his index finger before finally graduating to his cock. And Callum expected his baby boy to be as enthusiastic and eager as Ezekiel used to be even as a baby. He expected his infant son to deepthroat his cock like Ezekiel used to do. But Aiden’s skill sets are not geared to that. He can barely take his father’s cockhead in his mouth. And even with just that, he’d already be crying and gagging. Callum could only do it when he is alone with his baby boy in the house for a long period of time, or else he’d risk Nia or Ezekiel hearing baby Aiden wailing for help.

Callum has to content himself with stroking himself while he forces his baby boy’s mouth to latch tight unto his cock head. Once, Callum ejaculated straight into his son’s mouth and he choked and coughed. Callum saw his load burst out of his baby boy’s nose. Callum that he almost killed his own son that day with just the relentless torrent of cum shooting out of him. Callum has to spend extra long hours to calm baby Aiden after that. Cleaning his mess up afterward was also no easy task. Callum never did it ever again.

It is so weird how Callum can easily do that to Ezekiel before with no worry in his head and the experience is so immaculately surreal. But now, it is more realistic with baby Aiden. _Is Aiden weird? Or was it Ezekiel who was the special snowflake all along? A rare gem that I did not treasure while I can and only now can I see the real worth of?_

But Callum did find a way to give his son his cum without choking him to death. And it is through his milk bottle. The first time that Callum tried it, the milk bottle only contained his cum and baby Aiden did not want any of it. After the first suckle, he pushed the bottle away with a disgusted look on his face. A major disappointment for Callum because he expected Aiden to be as crazy about it as Ezekiel was. But Callum persevered and has decided to mix his cum into his baby’s milk. And boy was it rewarding.

The first time Callum gave his baby boy the daddy cum tainted milk, he eagerly drunk on it. Seeing his wife - Nia, unknowingly feed their baby Aiden with that milk bottle tainted with his potent incestuous cum, Callum was rock hard. Excusing himself to the bathroom once again to jack off was inevitable.

That was not the only thing Callum had tried with his baby boy. He had also tried exploring Aiden’s boy pussy even more. His plan was to do the same thing as he did when he trained his baby boy to take his cock in that tight infant mouth. He planned to start with his little finger and than continue to go bigger until it graduates to his cock.

But that did not happen. Callum did managed to slide his little finger inside his boy after a couple of tries. But baby Aiden had difficulties with taking Callum’s index finger. Callum tried using his slick tongue to make his little boy relax before easing his index finger in, but it was no use. Aiden is just left screaming and wailing for it to stop. Callum was mortified to see his index finger tainted with his son’s blood as he pulled it out. And seeing the blood awaken his sleeping fatherly side. And Callum could not get himself to try it again. He was lucky that the bleeding was not extensive. And that Nia did not notice anything strange in the succeeding days. Not the tiny drop of blood baby Aiden would have in his diaper and/or underwear. Nor the pained expression baby Aiden would give every time he is touched down there.

Callum knew he could not get himself to break baby Aiden in. On one hand, Callum has a baby boy who needs to be broken in before he could abuse him like he did his older son - Ezekiel before. On the other hand, he has a nephew - Markie, who despises his guts so much and is still upset and angry with him for taking Collin’s cherry. And so his perverted deviant mind came up with an even more twisted plan that could solve those problems at once. Two birds, one stone.

_Why not ask Markie to exact his revenge on me? Why not offer my baby boy’s cherry to him? That way he will not be angry because we are even. And then I will be happy because my baby boy’s pussy will now be a bit loosened up after taking Markie’s teenage cock. It’s a win-win. Of course, there is a chance that Markie will angry fuck my baby boy. But Markie is just a teenager. He can’t be more than 5 inches long, right? And not girthy at all. I have seen Peter naked, I know where Markie can only take after in that department. There’s not much damage a teenager’s cock can do, right?_

**\--- Present ---**

But Callum’s plan is crumbling before him as he watches his nephew leave the coffee shop.

_"There's no hope for you, Uncle Callum."_ His nephew’s words echo in his head as he heads home that afternoon. Disappointed that his nephew turned down his offer and feeling shitty for even giving the offer in the first place.

_“You are a pig. Just like my father. You are a filthy pig. They should lock you up and throw away the key.”_ Callum feels even more guilty now.

_I am such a terrible father. I am the most worthless human being. I should just die._ Callum feels miserable for having such filthy thoughts in his head. He feels ashamed for giving in to his thoughts and going through with his terrible plan of offering his son up.

Callum knew that he just blew his chance of redemption. He knew he'd probably never see his nephew ever again.

Or so he thought. Until he received a phone call from his beloved teenage nephew, just a few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------  
> More JannKenneth's Life Update  
> \------------------------------------  
> I have mentioned in my Red Pill update before that I have 2 works planned for Slowly Growing Continuation.  
>   
> 1\. This story - "Steadily Growing", is the work that will involve the old Slowly Growing gang.  
>   
> OLD 2. The second work was intended to be a spin-off titled "Crash and Burn".  
> Unfortunately, the idea I had for it did not pan out.  
> I was drafting Chapter 3 will I realized that the concept was a bit meh. And I quickly lost interest.  
> So I know you'd be bored with it too. HAHA.  
> So I scrapped it.  
>   
> NEW 2. I have a new idea in mind now. But it is still a baby concept that needs exploring.  
> I will be drafting a chapter or two and see where it leads me.  
> Hopefully it will turn into a proper story that is worth being a spin-off for "Slowly Growing".  
>   
> So conclusion,  
> At the moment, "Steadily Growing" will continue my "The Tainted Ones" Series.  
> I plan to write one multi-chapter short story every quarter. But I am not gonna promise anything.  
> Especially not with my work consuming all my time.  
> But I hope you guys will stick along with me for the ride.  
> This will be fun... (hopefully... fingers crossed)  
> 


	2. The Cycle Continues Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum could not move on without making amends. Markie could not let go of the pain and betrayal. Everything is falling apart.
> 
> But will one phone call help? Will they be able to save their unlikely friendship? If so, at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter will contain explicit contains of sexual nature that involves an infant. If this topic offends you, please do opt out of this chapter. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Callum Fitzgerald](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161938250067969?s=19)  
>   
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

When Callum watched his nephew walk out of the cafe that day, he knew that it would be the last time he’d be seeing Markie. He knew that from then on, his nephew would do anything and everything to avoid him. He knew that on that day, he finally gave his nephew the final nail in his own coffin - sealing his fate.

So when his phone rang two weeks later and his nephew - Markie’s name was displayed on his phone screen, he could not comprehend what was happening.

“I’m in.” Markie simply declares. Not the answer that Callum expected from his hello.

“In with what…?” Callum trails off, honestly unsure what his nephew meant by those words.

“Your offer. In the coffee shop? I’m in.” Markie declares.

“Wait- What? Really?” Callum asks. His voice cracks for a second as his heart jumps with excitement.

“When?” comes the almost forced response. Callum need not prolong the agony of waiting.

“This Saturday. Nia will be out with Ezekiel. He needs new clothes for his-”

“I don’t care.” Markie cuts his Uncle’s words. “I will be there Saturday, around 2.”

“Ummm- Sure.” Callum quickly confirms. “What should I-?” His sentence hangs in the air after hearing the end call tone from his phone. Callum did not care about his nephew’s disrespectful attitude towards him. He is just glad that his nephew took the offer this time. Besides, he knows he is the one at fault. Any hostility directed at him is part of the punishment he has to endure. A way to atone for his sins, little by little. Salvation that he desperately needs.

**\--- Saturday afternoon, 2PM ---**

Callum sat in the living room. His baby boy - Aiden, sitting on his lap. They are watching some boring children's show and Aiden is enjoying it. Giggling and laughing along. But Callum is sitting there anxious. Today is the day. He clearly has gone far as a human being.

A few years back, he is just a loving husband to a faithful pregnant wife. Then he became a loving father who would do anything and everything to love and protect his son. But like a whirlwind, everything drastically changed. First, he woke up to his baby boy cluelessly suckling his hard cock for 'milk'. Then soon it turns to him waking his baby boy up for 'milk'. Then everything turned even more sexual between him and the son that he was supposed to protect from people like him.

His faithful wife was then revealed as an adulterer. Divorce followed and before he could adjust to his new civil status, his wife's duties in bed were soon completely taken over by his young son - Ezekiel. When his guilt started kicking in, he stopped his sinful deeds completely. And that is when he met Nia. And the cycle seemingly continues on. Soon he has married again with a baby boy to take under his wings. But now, once again, his twisted mind corrupted him and he is treading the same path that he has been before. Apparently, not even a long visit to the police station would deter his twisted mind.

Now he is here waiting for the nephew he had betrayed, to come and rape the son that he was supposed to protect. How twisted is that? Callum should feel shame and disgust with himself. But instead, his cock has been stuck in the perpetual semi-chubbed up state that it has been in ever since Markie called to accept his offer.

*** KNOCK * * KNOCK * * KNOCK ***

"Who's -" Callum's reflexive response to the knock stops as his mind processes the only possible answer to his own question.  _ He's finally here. _ Callum declares as he catches a glimpse of the clock on the living room wall.

**2:03 PM**

_ He's a bit late. Is he nervous? Was he doubting his previous decision of accepting this offer? Will I have to convince him again? Fuck, I think I should have chosen a cuter outfit for Aiden. This white shirt and white cotton underwear ain't cutting it. If he was in sexier underwear or a cuter shirt then maybe it would be easier to convince Markie again. Should I have made my little boy wear something that was meant for little girls. Now I have to - _

Callum catches himself overthinking. His mind goes miles per second with thoughts that come to him just within the short minute of him putting Aiden down on the couch and walking the distance to the front door.

A deep inhale and then the door was opened. Callum sees his nephew, standing there awkwardly in the front steps of his house.  _ I knew it. Fuck. _ was all Callum could think of while the look on his nephew's face shows the teenager's hesitation.

"Come in." Callum declares. He moves to the side, allowing his teenage nephew to step into the house.

"I don't know about this, Uncle Callum." Markie declares. "Aiden is still…" A loud giggle from the living room makes Markie stop. His face shows the horror he felt when he is reminded of why he is here at this moment. "I don't think I can."

"You- You don't have to do anything, Markie." Callum says. As much as he wants his nephew to break his son in for him and to use this as a chance for forgiveness, he just can't force the teenager to do anything. It would be just as horrible as his previous sin if he forces Markie to do anything he is not comfortable with.

"Come on inside. Maybe we can talk for a bit. Are you thirsty? Do you want anything?" Callum offers as a way to make his nephew comfortable.

"Beer." Markie declares simply. Callum was about to protest but he realizes that he really doesn't have much say on the matter now.

"Okay, one beer. That's it." Callum felt the need to clarify that he is willing to overlook this but just this once.

Markie walks towards the living room whilst his Uncle heads for the kitchen to get their beer. He looks at baby Aiden and once again his heart pounds.

_ I am sorry, baby Aiden. Your father is a shitty Dad. He- he is a monster. He - _ Aiden's gentle innocent smile interrupts Markie's thoughts.

_ No. Don't smile at me, Aiden. Do you know why I am here? Your father- he asked me to rape- Shit. Why am I here? _

Aiden giggles and starts to wiggle in his seat. Markie had to scoop him from the couch or he'd fall off of it.

_ No. Aiden. Your father is a monster. He offered you to me so I'd forgive him. No man would ever do that to his own son. Not even at gunpoint. Right? _ Markie looks at his baby cousin and all he sees in his cousin's eyes is the innocence that Collin once had. Before everything else, when Collin was just an annoying little brother who would take the remote from Markie to watch a stupid cartoon show. This is how innocent Collin's eyes were. But now, Collin's eyes are filled with a forbidden desire. And every time Collin begs Markie for that ungodly way of loving, Markie gets furious. Although he always manages to say no to his little brother, he always ends up grabbing his father and forcing his way with the older family guy.

_I can't take away that innocent look from baby Aiden's eyes. I can't get myself to stain his innocence and corrupt him just to get back at his father. I just can't. Right? But if that is really how I feel, why is my cock throbbing inside my pants at the mere thought of it? And why do I feel this extreme need to prove to this annoyingly innocent and trusting little baby that his father is the true monster here?_ ** _Yes. That is right. It is Uncle Callum's fault. Not mine._** _And it is my duty as a cousin to show Aiden just how twisted his father is._

"Oh, here's your beer." Callum announces. Markie was so deep in his thoughts that the sudden appearance of his Uncle behind him makes his body physically jump.

"Oh. Sorry." Callum says putting the beer can on top of the living room table.

Markie turns to face his Uncle. He sat baby Aiden on his lap, right on top of his throbbing bulge. He is not sure if he did this to cover up his obscenely growing bulge or to satisfy his unjustifiable desire for this inappropriate touching. Although his face burns with shame as his cock twitches at the indirect contact.

"You don't have to do anything Markie." Callum finally says after an awkward silence. "You- I was just trying to give you an option. I mean, if it makes you feel better to take your revenge on me by taking my son's-"

"I don't know, Uncle Callum." Markie interrupts his Uncle's undeniably long rant. "I don't know if it will make me feel better. I- I don't know if your offer will make me forgive you."

"Oh." Callum understands his nephew, of course. It does feel counterintuitive to do what he had asked the teen to do. And he is grateful for his nephew’s honesty.

"But-" Markie quipped before Callum’s face fully fell into one with disappointment and shame. "But I want to do it." he adds, shocking both himself and his Uncle.

_ Fuck. I came here to tell him that I don't want to do it. I came here to reject him and make him feel more miserable and ashamed for even offering me this. But then again, I could have done it through text or phone call. I wanted to come here. Maybe deep down, I actually wanted to do it, too. _

"Oh." Callum does not know how he feels about it now. He was ready to give up on the idea of his nephew breaking her son in for him. He was even ready to abandon the idea of ever doing it himself. But now with his nephew saying yes, he feels like he is responsible for it somehow. As though he had forced his nephew to do something so unspeakable. His cock, however, has long decided on how to feel about the idea. It is now in full length, straining against the thin fabric of his white shorts. It is now throbbing and already leaking from the anticipation of seeing his baby boy being broken in by an average-sized or maybe even less than average-sized teenage cock.

But boy was he wrong with his assumption.

Callum watches with heightened anticipation as Markie struggles to undress with his baby boy on the teenager's lap. Markie was easily able to peel off his shirt. But removing the pants requires a bit more effort. Unbuttoning and unzipping were easy enough but the pushing down the pants along with Markie's underwear without dropping baby Aiden to the floor is the real battle.

_ Fuck. This is really happening. Baby Aiden is finally gonna be broken in. I am going to see my baby boy take a teenage cock. Fuck. He is going to take his older cousin's cock. And he doesn't even know it yet. I doubt he understands why his cousin Markie is taking his clothes off. I am really going to share my baby boy with someone else. He is a perfect baby replica of his Mom, albeit a so-much-younger male version. And it would be like sharing Nia with another guy. Well, it is sharing a part of me with another man. My own flesh and blood. I should be furious, nervous, maybe even jealous. But no, I am not. I really am twisted for throwing such a giant hardon, right now. _

Finally, Markie's pants and underwear are kicked off to join his shirt on the floor. But with baby Aiden still in the teenager's lap, Callum still can't see the full extent of the sacrifice he was going to make. Not until Markie finally decides to put baby Aiden on the couch to undress him too.

As comical as it may be, Callum's eyes widen to the point of almost popping out of his eye sockets. He is dumbfounded and fear-stricken. His eyes could only admire the thick teenage meat swinging between his teenage nephew's legs. He could not speak as he watched his son being undressed. The long fat teenage cock swing left to right between Markie's legs. And with the teenager's slender physique, the already impressive cock looks even more massive.

When finally Markie is done, he stands before his naked young cousin. His eyes dart to the tiny boy pecker between the little boy's legs before going south and seeing that plump baby butt. And his mind immediately screams NO.

_ I can't do this. He is too young. He is too… small. I can't make him go through this. I can not. _ A giggle breaks through Markie's reverie. Focusing back on his baby cousin he sees the boy looking at his swinging and throbbing teenage member. Aiden is innocently and cluelessly giggling at the sight of Markie's precum oozing out of his pee slit. And it makes Markie furious.

_ H-He should be scared. He should know he is being sacrificed for forgiveness. He should know how much of a monster his father is for doing that. H-He should be scared that he is going to be raped soon. Molested like a worthless baby boy without a decent father to protect him. Uncle Callum should be angry now. He should stop me. Please, Uncle Callum. Please make me stop. I want to stop.  _ **_Don't make me rape your little boy._ **

Callum is still enthralled though. His eyes were focused on his teenage nephew's cock.  _ No. He can't be. He is supposed to be… small. He is supposed to stretch my baby boy a bit. Break him in. Not totally break him apart. He is supposed to be- No. I can't let this happen. Aiden- he'd…  _ **_DIE._ **

Despite the horror that is clearly manifesting in his Uncle Callum's face, the man remains speechless. And though Markie initially wants to stop for Aiden's sake, his anger towards his Uncle is exponentially growing. It has long surpassed his concern for his little cousin.

_ His cock is so massive. It looks like it will. Fuck. He will tear him open. Split him in half. _ Callum's mouth opens and closes in shock. His eyes are still wide with horror.

"Fuck, is he really still untouched, Uncle?" Markie hears himself say after lifting Aiden's legs up to look at his winking hole. "His boy pussy seems too puffy and pink to be untouched."

_ Fuck. What am I saying? Did I just refer to my cousin's asshole as boy pussy? _

"Y-Yes. I didn't-" Callum’s throat feels so dry that every word he utters is hoarsely leaving his throat. Now he couldn't even continue talking.

"Liar." Markie declares simply. Callum could not even protest at that, knowing that he is after all lying.

"I- I tried-" Callum's face is hot with shame and he feels frustrated with himself for stuttering in front of his teenage nephew.

"Look at his asshole. It looks bruised." Markie asks nonchalantly. Despite the mixture of anger and shame for his words, he continues to talk. "Did you?"

Callum could only nod.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I stuttering like an idiot? This is my nephew. Why am I cowering like a useless bitch? _

“I- I tried.” Callum says simply. His voice is softer than a whisper. But with the deafening silence of the room, Markie could hear it.

"I thought so." Markie shakes his head. He felt his chest tighten at the discovery.  _ How could he? This is his own son. How could he do something so horrible to him? And… why is this baby boy smiling at me? Giggling like he doesn't care what I would do to him. This is so fucked up. So fucking…  _ **_HOT_ ** _. _

"Markie-" Callum starts to say. His throat once again dries from the sight before him. His teenage nephew's towering erection now being guided towards his little boy's puckered hole.  _ No. I should stop him. _

_ Aiden, can't you tell I am going to rape you soon? Can't you see how much I despise your father for letting me do this to you? _

"Are you ready for my cock, baby boy?" Markie declares with a confident smirk. His cocky attitude seems to prosper more with his mental turmoil. But just as he moves his cock to grace his cousin's tight orifice, he finally hears his Uncle's protest.

"No. God, Markie. Stop." Markie pauses. He turns to look at his Uncle for a second, waiting for the older man to continue voicing his objection. But nothing else was said and no actions were made. And so, Markie just shakes his head before turning back to the task at hand.

"No hope for you. You are just plain filth." Callum's face reddens at those words. He should know full well how his words pertain to himself as well. But his anger and his ever-growing lust is making him blind to that face. His shame is now heightened by the brewing anger deep inside him. And he is not quite sure what he is angry about or where his anger is directed to.

Baby Aiden giggles as he feels his cousin's slick monster cockhead rub against his hole. He smiles at Markie before turning to his father. His eyes show pure innocence, clueless of the pain that he will soon be subjected to. Just as Callum's eyes meet his son's, Aiden’s eyes widen with shock and his mouth opens with a loud audible gasp.

_ Why? Why did I even think it was a good idea to sacrifice my son like this? _

"Ahhh..." Markie moans as the impossible tightness of his young cousin's boypussy succumbed to his intrusion. A loud baby wail echoes, mortifying anyone that could hear. But only Markie and Callum could hear baby Aiden's cry for help.

_ Do something, Callum. That is your son crying for you to help him. Begging you to protect him as you should. _

"Fuck. So tight." Markie mutters. His body hasn’t felt anything as good. Mostly because in Markie's mind he is instinctively expecting this to be the best there is. Taking his little cousin's cherry. Crashing and wrecking his boypussy before he knew what it was for.  _ God, do I really think that my little cousin's asshole is for fucking? How twisted is that? _

_ Why aren't you stopping him? Is it because you were the one who asked him for this? If he was as slender and unimpressive in that department as you expected, would you still be this furious?  _ Callum watches dumbfounded. His illogical mind is choosing to dwell on his mental turmoil rather than to do something about the horrendous act that is transpiring before him.

"Fuck. So fucking tight, Aiden." Markie exclaims with unexpected lust. Being with an extremely underage boy should not feel this good. Looking down Markie feels that he should be alarmed at the obscene bulging of his little cousin's belly as he drills deeper. He should be mortified at the grotesque sight of his cousin's baby boy cunt tearing wide open as it surrenders to him. The horrifying wail of the poor baby boy should have woken him from his anger-driven lust. The look of agony on his younger cousin’s face should have told him how much of a monster he has become.

"Fuck Aiden. Baby boy." Markie exclaims as a new found glory and pleasure envelops him while the baby boy’s insides struggle to open up to him. Aiden's tight and unexplored anal walls hug impossibly tight around his cock, never letting go even as he starts to pull out. 

"Fuck, baby Aiden is begging me to stay inside him. Look." Markie declares with a mixture of pride and awe. He is not sure if he is telling Jack this to piss the guy off. Or if he is just bragging about how good this actually feels.

_ Would I be this furious if Markie was not this hung? If he was not hurting Aiden this much, would I be less angry? _

"Fuck." Markie mumbles as his mind continues to stutter in awe.  _ Fuck, those red lipstick marks staining my shaft as I pull out. So fucking hot. Wait, lipstick? _ Markie's eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

The sight of Aiden bleeding from the act that this little boy’s father asked him to do makes him see red. His fist balls until his knuckles are white and his face is flaming red with anger.  _ What is Uncle Callum doing? Why isn't he stopping me? He should- _

"Fuck. So tight." Markie declares. His mind screams for him to stop. He can see his little cousin's face screaming, crying and wailing in desperation. He should know how much pain he is inflicting. But with his own pleasure is overloading his senses, his logical reasoning suffers immensely. This, in turn, blurs the line even further, between seeing a poor innocent boy crying in misery and desperate for help; and seeing a boy screaming with ecstasy and wanting some more. And Markie's lustful state makes him inclined to see and believe the latter.

"Your daddy has abandoned you, baby Aiden. He is a monster who wants me to do this to you." Markie hears himself say aloud. His own words make him push his hard cock inside his tight cousin's virgin hole. He can feel the warmth around his cock.  _ Is it how a tight girl's pussy should feel? But Aiden is a boy. Or maybe it is Aiden's warm blood? _ Markie doesn't really care. And having only been with his father, brother, and cousin - Ezekiel before, his very limited sexual experience has left him clueless about the rarity of his size and how painful it is for the other party when he is not being gentle.

"God, Aiden." Markie starts to slide his cock in and out. His hands move to grab on his cousin's tiny hands, pinning them to the couch. His head leans back in ecstasy and his hips start a brutal hard rhythm. Poor Aiden had no other choice but to endure or die. His tiny body is too fragile for this but no one seems to care. His pleas for help fall to deaf ears. His breathing shortens as his squeals become sharper and more high-pitched.

"Uncle, this is yo-" Markie cockily spits out, intending to mock his own Uncle. He can no longer bear to look down and see the horrific murder he is currently inflicting to his baby cousin's fragile body. He can only get himself to look at the ceiling whilst loving the moist interior that is enveloping his cock with warm surrender.

But his words are abruptly halted due to the firm hand grip he felt on his shoulder. Suddenly, he becomes aware of the warm body behind him. And a completely different level of warmth radiates right behind his behind.

_ Too close. Painfully close. _ Markie could only mentally mutter. His body is chasing his orgasm and neglecting everything else. It's as if all his focus is on offense that he had neglected defense. Which was not a good decision, especially with the father of his current victim now right behind him.

_ No. Too slow. _ Markie's mind screams as he feels the sudden intrusion to his unprepared anus. "NO-AAAAHHH"

_ Too late. _ Callum echoes the same sentiment as he feels his nephew's hole protest against his unexpected and certainly unwelcomed anal assault. But Callum is nothing but persistent. No amount of resistance can keep him away from his goal.

"FU-ACK" Markie whines as his body tenses up. His hole further tightens, depriving Callum's cock of its desired entrance. That did not deter Callum. If anything, it spurred him on. Callum knows that if he had to mentally break his nephew before he breaks him in, he would.

Callum’s mind is mixed with uninhibited lust, uncontrollable fury and unchecked fear for his son's well-being. His mind could only focus on his primal needs now, satisfying it before he could focus on anything else. And his primal need desires one thing - to dominate this teen that is hurting his baby boy whether he wanted this or not.

"Uncle. No." Markie's voice cracks. He tries to pull out of his cousin to appease his uncle but it is pointless. It only brought him closer to the intruding probe drilling its way inside his tight teenage hole.

"NO." Markie exclaims with a gasp. He had never felt this intense pain before.  _ Is this what I did to Ezzy? Is this what I have been doing to my father and my younger brother? Is this how much pain I am inflicting my young cousin - Aiden at this very moment? _

"STAY STILL." The stern command was accompanied by a hand on Markie's back, shoving him forward down unto the couch. He is too weak to protest because all his focus is on trying to keep his uncle out. He faceplants on the backrest of the couch, his body right over baby Aiden's. He feels a strong hand grip his waist and pulls his hips back, arching his body in a slutty position.

_ I- I have done this to my own father. Plenty of times. And now I am in my father's shoes. It hurts like hell. _ He feels his Uncle's body lean over his, following the arched position he has been placed in. The warmth of his Uncle Callum's body radiates to him and he feels weird inside. His eyes water as he feels the older man's cock finally break through his ring of resistance.

"Loosen up, Markie. Relax. Let Uncle Callum in." He hears his uncle utter. But Markie could only cry. No commanding voice could ever made him relax when such a monster is raping his hole.

_ I don't want this. How did it come to this? Is this what he wanted all along? To disarm me and then rape me? _

"No. Take it out." Markie pleads. His own voice sounds so foreign to him. He can hear his own voice crack and in a high pitched tone that demonstrates desperation and pain. Markie does not recognize it. Yet he knows it is his voice.

"SO TIGHT." Markie hears his own words reflected back to him. Suddenly he remembers his cousin. The same one that he is now half-buried inside in. And he becomes aware of baby Aiden's loud wails. Wails that he has learned to ignore before but are now closer with his body so much closer to the little baby boy.

"TIGHT VIRGIN HOLE." Callum declares.  _ Is this what I wanted all along? No. I- didn't plan this. And I never saw this coming.  _ Callum didn't even picture himself raping his nephew - Markie. But now, it is happening. And the last thing in Callum's mind is his son's well-being.

"Take it-- Aaaahh"  _ Disgusting. I am disgusting. _ Markie exclaims. He feels his uncle thrust into him. And despite his protests, his hole starts to take more of his Uncle's cock. Suddenly he is overwhelmed with the feeling of being full. And yet, his Uncle Callum is giving him more. Still there's more.

Hearing his Uncle Callum moan in pleasure as more of that thick inches sinks in deeper inside his unexplored teenage hole, Markie's mind is baffled by a thought.

_ Fuck, it hurts so bad. I knew how good this feels when I am the one giving. But I never knew how much it hurts to be on the receiving end. I can't take this. It hurts so bad. _

_ How could Collin love this? How could he beg me to do this to him? How could my father eagerly bend over for me? This is Hell. I am in Hell. _

"Fucking Heaven." Callum exclaims as he pushes more than half of his member in. Nothing could ever beat how great a tight virgin hole feels. And with Markie still fighting back, that teenage hole has a tighter vice-like grip around his cock. Never letting go and never giving up. Callum is in Heaven, undoubtedly.

Callum did not give his nephew respite. He quickly started a steady rhythm of fucking. Not caring about anything else but his pleasure. He has clearly forgotten that his actions have terrible consequences for his baby boy. Because every rough thrust he makes pushes his nephew's cock pummelling deeper inside his little boy's wrecked boypussy.

"FUCK!" Callum gasps as the intense pleasure overwhelms him. He has only been with women and kids. Never a teenager. And now he finds out that being with a teen is also intensely pleasurable. A tight hot ass really does break the boundary of age. And Markie's ass is one fine virgin teen cunt that Callum is loving now.

_ FUCK!  _ Markie's entire being shudders as he feels the pain of being invaded mixed with the pleasure of invading. He had never been this confused. He hates the pain that his Uncle Callum is inflicting while wrecking his asshole. But he is also loving how great he feels from the forceful thrusts he is making as his body uses his Uncle's momentum to fuck and rape his younger cousin.

Aiden's cries are loud and sharp. His voice now hoarse as his red face turns purple. His body flails and is weak now. His cries and screams have always been ignored and his body is fighting the pain. Soon his cries and screams become inaudible but he is still screaming nonetheless. His consciousness starts to waver as pain overpower all of his senses.

"Fuck. Such a tight teen cunt. Fuck Markie. Fuck." Callum whispers into his nephew's ear. He is panting as he rides the teen like a stallion would. He is claiming this teen as his own. This teen is his. And his alone.

_ I love this. I fucking love this.  _ Callum finally decided.

_ I hate this. I hate that it feels so good now. I know it is not the getting fucked that feels good but fuck. It feels so good. I don’t even know anymore. _ Markie's mind inevitably mumbles.

His initial resistance has faded. His body has surrendered. And as he feels his Uncle's cock bottom out inside him, he feels his own bottom out inside his cousin's young body.

_ Too much. _ Markie declares as his senses overwhelm him. But he did not know he is up for more.

_ More. I need more. _ Callum decides to go harder. Roughly raping Markie's inexperienced hole, not caring if it, in turn, hurts the son that he vows to protect. And with Aiden now unconscious, ignoring him has never been easier. His unconscious body rocks back and forth on top of the couch as his father rapes the rapist who is still currently raping him.

"Ahhh… Fuck… It fucking hurts so bad." Markie declares as his uncle relentlessly plows into his teenage cunt. "Harder… Go harder." He adds, shocking even himself. And although his intention was for his cock to go harder on the boypussy he is plunged in, his words convey a different message to his uncle. A message that Callum very much appreciates.

"Fucking take it, whore." Callum says as his mind recovers from the shock of his nephew's request.

Their sweaty bodies intertwined with lust. Their whirlwind of destruction has dragged baby Aiden in, wreaking havoc to everyone involved. Soon, Callum could not hold back anymore. His climax erupts inside his nephew's bowels as his body stops its motion.

Markie, who was voluntarily letting his uncle's lustful thrust propel and drive his fucking motion, was too close to his own orgasm to stop now. So as his Uncle fills his insides with that creamy adulterous offering, he starts to move his hips back and forth. Alternately fucking his cousin while fucking himself on his uncle's cock.

_ The pain was all worth it. _ Markie decided as he too exploded inside his younger cousin's guts.

_ Fuck.  _ Callum pulls out of his nephew and slumps down onto the couch beside them. Markie remains in place, unable to move as his eruption continues. His orgasm still vibrating on every living cell in his body. Any sudden movement would send his raw sensitive cock into a whole new wave of frenzy.

A long pause that is only filled with panting and moaning ensues. Both men slowly recovering from the core-shattering orgasm they both just had. Both men confused about what they felt, unsure if they really wanted it or liked it at all.

"Wow." It was Callum who broke the silence. "Wow. That was-"

"Fucking amazing." Markie surprisingly finishes his uncle's words. His smile spreads from ear to ear as he turns to his uncle. He slowly slides out of his young cousin's wrecked hole and sat down beside his uncle. He left his unconscious cousin behind like dumping a used cum rag after it has lived through its usefulness.

"Yes." Callum agrees with a deep blissful sigh. He turns to his nephew and they smiled at each other. The tension that has always been there between the two of them has now completely dissipated. As Markie looks at Callum, he realized that he is surprisingly no longer angry.

_ Fuck. Did I just need him to fuck my anger away? _ Markie blushes at the prospect. Callum smiles back at his nephew.

"Wow, you were fucking amazing. Your hole is so tight, Markie. Were you a virgin?" Callum unabashedly asked.

"Yes." Markie hesitantly admits.

"Well, not anymore. But we can do it again, just to be sure?" Callum offers hopefully.

_ Yes.  _ Markie's mind quickly quipped. He blushes at his surprising eagerness.

"Maybe." Although the idea of returning the favor is also appealing to Markie. And he doesn't feel ashamed to admit that aloud. "Maybe next time, I get to return the favor." Markie smirks at that.

"Maybe." Callum responds quicker than he could process the answer. He realized then that the idea of bottoming is not as disgusting to him now. Especially because he is a bit curious how a fat cock would feel inside him.

"Well…" Markie trails off as his eyes feast on his Uncle Callum's exposed body. For the first time, he can truly see and admire the older man's naked form without feeling ashamed.  _ Fuck. Did I just take all of that inside me? Damn, my hole must be gaping now. _ Markie wonders as his eyes focus on his Uncle Callum's softening cock.

"Well, what?" Callum asks curiously. Unsure if he is thinking about what his nephew is thinking. Hoping that the next time they were talking about is now.

"Well, can we have that next time now?"

"Yes." Callum couldn't contain his excitement. And he blushes as he realized how he just gave himself away. "Why don't you give my manpussy some loving first?" Callum commands. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard himself called his own asshole - a "manpussy". The idea is both troubling and arousing at the same time.

Markie doesn't know what to do. But he understood what his Uncle meant. And he is willing to do anything to get inside his uncle's manpussy. The idea alone of dominating such a dominant man is making his throat dry with anticipation.

The two of them did not waste time. As Callum turns over and resumes a bend over position, exposing his ass to his nephew, Markie positions himself behind, ready and eager to perform his tongue exploration.

"Fuck… Go deeper." a deep groan accompanies that stern command. Markie eagerly obliges. He has never thought that eating an ass would be as satisfying as this. Markie could only think of this as a prelude to a great fuck that he will soon give. He is completely aware that his efforts now will pay him back ten-folds later and the more he loosens up this hole, the easier it is to enter it.

From the loud laboured grunts coming from the older man, Markie silently wished that he had been prepared this way earlier. But it is too late for that now.

"Fuck. Holy shit, boy. Such a talented tongue you have there." Callum unabashedly compliments his nephew. His hands move to spread his own cheeks open for Markie's better inspection. Callum had never had his hole eaten despite having eaten a couple. Now he understands why they love it when he does this.

"FUCK." Callum mutters as his cock reawakens with renewed vigor, leaking down with prefuck juice once again. Callum did not know he had it in him. The second wind is unexpected. Although he should have expected as much because with Ezekiel he could go for rounds.

Markie is surprised that he found the deed appealing. He knows he should find this disgusting, disturbing and degrading. But this is anything but. He loves how sexually-driven this is. He liked it so much in fact that by the end, Callum's tight forceful grip on the couch had resulted in a piece of broken furniture. And soon after, Callum had to speak.

"Fuck Markie. Stop teasing me. Fuck me now." Callum couldn't believe he is hearing himself say this. Never had he imagined that he'd be bend over his living room couch and begging a man to fuck him - let alone his own teenage nephew. But here he is now, desperate for a good fucking.

Pride swells in Markie's chest as he hears his manly uncle ask him for a pounding. He would have waited for his uncle to beg for it, but he is too excited as well to even say no.

Markie's hand tremble as he sees his still throbbing boner aligned to his uncle Callum's entrance.

_ Is this his first time? Fuck, I have done this to my Dad, Collin, Ezekiel and earlier with Aiden. And I was never this nervous. But now, why do I feel this extreme pressure to perform spectacularly? Is it because I look up to this man and I don't want to disappoint him? Or is it because I have been secretly wanting to be this close to him and I don't want to disappoint myself? _

_ Push _ . Markie whimpers as he feels his uncle's ring of resistance stop his invasion.  _ Fuck, still a virgin. _ Markie notes but it didn't stop him. He pushes harder and surprisingly his uncle’s hand moves to spread those asscheeks apart to give him better access.

"Ahhhh…" Callum winced in despair as he felt his insides burn. This time, it is his turn to question his decisions in life. This one, in particular, is standing out like a sore thumb. And just like Markie earlier, he is starting to wonder how Ezekiel loves taking it up the ass so much.

"Fuck."

"Damn."

Curses come flying back and forth. Grunts, moans, whimpers, and groans dominate the room. Both men pants as Markie desperately tries to perform his best. The only fucking he had ever done where he felt like it is more hard work than anything else. Yet it still makes him grunt in pleasure as his uncle's tight ass muscles clench tight on his teenage cock.

"Fucking pervert." Markie taunts.

"Ahhh.. Damn… Ahhh…" Callum doesn't know how to feel. It feels weirdly pleasurable yet undeniably painful.

"Take that… This is for Collin." Markie announces as he gets closer to his orgasm.

"Fuck." Callum could only groan as his nephew's thrusts quicken into rapid succession before finally slowing down. And not long after, he feels his nephew's lengthy tool expand inside him before blasting warm sticky cum into his anal walls.

_ Fuck. I have bottomed. I never thought I would be doing this. This is… humiliating. Being bred by my young teenage nephew. _

The two of them unlatched and crumbled on the couch. Panting and heaving as their sweaty bodies try to recover. Two orgasms in a row. That is something.

"Fuck. That was intense, boy. You really went there." Callum chuckles, making Markie blush. "You have a great size and you know just how to use it. The bitch that will bend over for you will never be disappointed."

Markie is in cloud nine at his Uncle's compliment. Being his uncle's greatest admirer, his heart swells hearing his uncle compliment his cock and his sexual prowess.

"Maybe you can be my bitch and bend over for me again some time." Markie teases.

"Nah, kiddo. Told you it's a one-time thing for me." Callum announces disappointingly. Markie wasn't shocked. As pleasurable as the experience was, he too knows that him bottoming as he did was his last time too. It is just too painful for him to warrant a second try.

"Same." Markie adds, coaxing a sigh from the older man.

"Too bad. You have a nice piece of ass. I would have loved to have another go at it, every now and then."

"Bottoming is not for me." Markie admits simply.

"I know. And I understand." The two of them smile at each other. No sign of tension or hostility between the two. First time after a long time, Callum is relieved.

_ One time thing. _ Both of them silently mutter. Each knows how great it would be to have a repeat. But none wants to bottom again.

_ Too bad. I would have loved to fuck that nice adult ass again. Dominating a dominant man was really fun and I feel so powerful doing it. _ Markie mutters to himself.

_ So my nephew is a strict top, huh? Damn, it would be nice to share a bitch with him. Mmmmm… Then maybe- Fuck. Why am I thinking this way? I am married. I love Nia. I don't want to cheat on her. But fuck. Fucking Markie while he fucks my son, that is just- Wait, my son. _ Callum's eyes widen as he remembers his baby boy. His contented smile quickly turns into a frown. His eyebrows meet and burrow in concern as he sees Aiden lying there, still unconscious.

"Is he-" Callum quickly turns to action. In a split second, he is by his son's side. Callum confirms that his baby boy is still breathing, but barely. And as his eyes wander between Aiden’s legs, he sees the gravity of the situation. The gruesome state of his baby boy’s once tight virgin hole is beyond repulsive. Callum feels his insides boil. His stomach drops down to the ground as colors drain from his face.

"Aiden-" Callum hears from his teenage nephew standing nearby.

"Fuck." Callum exclaims. His mind could not believe how he had forgotten about his son. And now he doesn't know what to do next.

"Should we call the hosp-?"

"No." Callum shoots back loud and fast. He may not know what to do now but he knows he can't call anyone for help.  _ This needs to stay between me and Markie. No one can know. I need to fix this.  _

_ But how? _

"Get some warm towels. We need to clean him up." Callum does not know how to fix Aiden. He is not even sure if helping baby Aiden is something he could do alone. But he knows he had to at least clean him up first. To hide the fact that he was molested by his own older cousin and his father.

"But-"

"NOW." Callum barks.

_ God, Aiden. Please hold on for Daddy. We will get you some help soon. We just have to get you clea- _ Callum’s frantic thoughts stop halfway. He had no time, he realized. Not long after, they hear the sound of Nia's car engine roaring close, nearing the house.

"Markie, faster." Callum panics. He looks at his son. He couldn’t understand how he let this happen. He could not understand how he thought having his nephew do it to his son would be a good idea.

The roaring car engine stops in the garage and Callum knows he already has run out of time. His body in a fight or flight response while his cock leaks precum at his stressful situation.

_ What should I do?  _ Callum picks up his shirt from the floor. He plans to use it to cover up somehow. At least that way, his wife wouldn’t see just how aroused his cock is.

_ Too late. _

"We're home." Nia announces. Her face quickly falters as she sees his husband naked as the day he was born carrying their baby boy on his lap.

"WHAT?!?!" Nia exclaims, mortified.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**


	3. The Cycle Continues Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Markie are finally seeing eye-to-eye. Their conflict now seemingly resolved.  
> But just then, their conflict is now the least of their problems.  
> How will Nia handle seeing what her husband had clearly done?
> 
> Can a budding magician and a demon phantom do something about the situation? And at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter will contain explicit contains of sexual nature that involves an infant. If this topic offends you, please do opt out of this chapter. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Callum Fitzgerald](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161938250067969?s=19)  
> \- [Peter Pritchard](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161321976811520?s=19)  
>   
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profilek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

"Markie, faster." Callum panics, his wife’s car engine roaring closer in the background. He looks at his son. He couldn’t understand how he let this happen. He could not understand how he thought having his nephew do it to his barely one year old son would be a good idea.

Callum is sure that moving his little boy would only worsen the little boy’s state. But not doing anything now will only increase the possibility of Callum's and Markie's tragic fate. So he slowly slides his hand under his baby boy to put him on his lap. Markie has already left to get the towels but Callum knows he has to do something. Callum spots his clothes on the ground and he was reminded that he is still naked with his nephew's cum leaking out of him.

 _No. Stop. Don't get hard._ Callum exclaims in frustration as his cock responds differently to the whole situation, lengthening and hardening like it has its own totally twisted mind and thinks that now is the perfect time to be “ _battle ready”_.

The roaring car engine stops in the garage and Callum knows he already has run out of time. His body in a fight or flight response while his cock leaks precum at his stressful situation.

 _What should I do?_ Callum picks up his shirt from the floor. He plans to use it to cover up somehow. At least that way, his wife wouldn’t see just how aroused his cock is and misunderstand. Although there is little to no room for misunderstanding here.

 _Fuck._ For a split second Callum thought he could sprint his way upstairs to hide and buy himself some time. He knows he would just be delaying the inevitable, but he has to at least try. His feet prepare for the futile attempt to escape but as his body moves to action, the front door swings open.

 _Too late._ Callum's mind screams as he sees his son Ezekiel barge into the living room. From the corner of Callum's eyes, he can see the frantic Markie appear from the bathroom with a bunch of warm wet towels on hand.

Ezekiel’s eyes widened at the sight before him. His father naked with a throbbing and leaking cock. His younger brother sitting on his father’s lap with a bleeding wrecked hole. His older cousin, naked as well and looking white like a sheet of paper.

Ezekiel immediately knew what had happened. But he doesn’t know how to react or what to do. This is not even in the list of things that he expects to go home to. And he is sure his stepmom feels the same way.

"We're home." Nia announces as she steps inside. Her face quickly falters as she sees his husband naked as the day he was born carrying their bleeding baby boy on his lap. She could only imagine what his husband had done to their baby boy.

"WHAT?!?!" Nia is mortified. She sees her husband’s teenage nephew also naked with a bunch of towels on hand. The teen looks frozen and stunned in place, unable to do anything.

Nia’s hand trembles as she reaches for the phone in her pocket. Her eyes spot her husband's throbbing member just below her bleeding baby boy. She knew immediately what had happened to her baby. The horrible thing his husband had done to her precious child. Her fingers punched in the number. She knows that her baby boy needs help. And she knows that her husband should be locked away forever.

"No…" Markie and Callum scream in unison. But she is not going to let anything stop her.

Anything but the supernatural. Because at that moment, everything froze and time stood still.

"Look at what you did to Daddy." Ezekiel is mortified. He never imagined that something like this would happen. He could only imagine what his father and his older cousin had been up to. He wonders if the two had been doing this for some time or if this was the first time. A wide range of possibilities comes to mind, yet none of them left him with a good feeling. Instead he is left appalled and a tiny bit jealous.

 **"No, it is not my fault. It’s not our fault. We were helping your father. We helped him. This shouldn’t have happened."** Dark Ezzy protests back. He too did not expect something like this to occur. He had enjoyed playing with the father. Teasing the man and making the man fall prey to his seduction. Letting the man have his fill and in turn, fill Ezzy up with cum. Then discard the man afterwards, making the man forget and do it all again.

 ** _“Your Dad is a special case, Ezzy. His mind is too dirty. We have to help him more times.”_** Dark Ezzy explained when the little kid asked him why they had to do it multiple times with Callum, yet only ones with the other men. It may have been easy to convince the kid to believe the boislut crap that he made up, but Ezzy is observant. Luckily, Dark Ezzy was quick to make up excuses. And when the boy asked why they had to make Callum think it was all a dream or illusion, Dark Ezzy had a conveniently vague excuse for that. 

**_“It is for the best, Ezzy. You know we had to make your father think it was all a dream, an illusion. Or else, the trick won’t work. Remember, we are helping your Dad to get better and rid his mind from all that dirty lustful thoughts.”_ ** Dark Ezzy easily explained, which the poor unsuspecting child accepted as facts.

In reality though, unlike most men that the phantom demon tricked poor Ezzy into sleeping with, Callum stands out. The older man is special alright. But only because he has the biggest and fattest cock that Dark Ezzy has seen. And although the sexual act doesn’t really recharge Dark Ezzy’s demonic powers like it would have if he was a real demon, it still gave the phantom demon so much pleasure. The taboo act of a father fucking his son with that monster cock is enough for the phantom demon to come back for more.

"You said we already fixed Daddy." Ezzy whines, demanding an explanation. He had no reason to doubt the phantom demon before. So he trusted everything Dark Ezzy had told him. And given that he had known untamed debauchery his whole life, the phantom demon’s lame trick made sense to him. Yet now, seeing his beloved younger brother bleeding and clinging to life, he is starting to doubt Dark Ezzy.

 **"We did. I don’t know what happened. Your father was healed when we stopped helping him."** Dark Ezzy is also unsettled by their discovery. Although in his case, he knew it was his miscalculation that fucked them up.

When he started making Ezzy seduce and sleep with the boy’s father, Ezzy was very reluctant. But he used the boy’s innate love for his father to guilt the boy into _“helping”_ the older man. Soon after, he gave Ezzy his memory back, and soon Ezzy started to be more into it. Dark Ezzy even managed to trick Ezzy into sleeping with other men using the same _“help the wicked, it’s your boislut duty”_ trick.

But it soon turns sour when Ezzy starts to really fall in love with his own father. Dark Ezzy knew that soon it would result in Ezzy being more reluctant to be with other men because he only wants to be with his Dad. And Dark Ezzy could not have that and so, he had to do something.

 _“It’s been four days now. Do you think my Dad needs us to help him again?”_ This time it was Ezekiel who opened up the topic. The eagerness in his voice is undeniable.

 **_“Oh, Ezzy. Didn’t I tell you? We already fixed him. We don’t have to do anything with your Dad again.”_ ** Dark Ezzy declares, acting like he was meant to tell Ezzy this before but just forgot.

 _“But… Really? A-Are you sure?”_ Ezzy asks. His words are soft and pleading. His eyes moisten with the unexpected revelation. Dark Ezzy almost laughed at the poor kid’s face. But he remained poised.

 **_“Yes, I am sure. If we do anything with him again, then we might risk undoing everything we did for your Dad.”_ ** Dark Ezzy explains.

 _“So… So the last time was… really the last time?”_ Ezzy asks. A tear inevitably rolled down his face.

 **_“Yes, Ezzy. Sorry.”_ ** Dark Ezzy did not have to break the poor little kid’s heart, but his demonic nature wants to. And as he watched more tears fall down the little boy’s face, he knew he could use the boy’s broken heart to get himself in bed with more men.

It was a sound decision then. But seeing how he missed the fact that he ended up leaving Callum as a broken twisted man, Dark Ezzy knew he deserves to have his past mistake bite him in the ass. And now that the broken man that he left behind had gone berserk and fucked an infant boy to near death, Dark Ezzy knows he has to fix things.

"And now… Aiden. He- Is he okay?"

 **"Aiden is breathing. But he needs our help. Your help. We can fix this, Ezzy. We can do it together."** Dark Ezzy tries to say confidently. In reality, he is not sure how he could help. He knows that he is just a remnant of the demon that was possessing Ezekiel. And he knows that Ezekiel has unhoned magical abilities. But he is not sure what their powers could do together. Not to mention how it would affect Ezekiel afterwards.

"How?" Ezekiel asks. He is skeptical but he has no choice at the moment. His distrust to his other self needs to be left at the door for the meantime.

**"Just… trust me."**

"I don't trust you anymore." Ezekiel confesses, shocking Dark Ezzy for a second.

**"Trust me, Ezzy. Or everything will just get worse."**

"Okay, but-" Ezekiel is doubtful that he can really help. But he knows he had no other options here. If he lets things play out as they were, he knows that his father will just end up like Mr. Gunderson. And he doesn't want that. Not to mention that his older cousin, Markie, will definitely be dragged into it.

 **"Okay. Now, just do as I say."** Dark Ezzy pleads. He knows that Ezekiel meant what he said. And he does not want that. But he also knows that if he let this go on, it will surely affect him just as much as it will affect Ezekiel.

"Okay."

 **“Okay. So here’s what we are going to do-”** Dark Ezzy starts explaining to Ezzy what it is that they need to do. The ritual is something that Dark Ezzy concocted, based on his demon powers and Ezekiel’s affinity to time magic. The effectivity of which is still unknown. But it is the only option for them now.

Not long after, the two start chanting. Everything around them starts glowing. And Ezekiel felt his insides start to burn.

“I think something is happening. It hurts.” Ezekiel complains.

 **“Just hang in there, Ezzy. We need to complete this now.”** Dark Ezzy instructs, keeping Ezekiel in line. The two of them continued with their chant and the surrounding starts glowing brighter.

A few moments later, time unfroze. But the scene is no longer the same as it was before.

"I'm home." Nia announces. She smiles as she enters the house. She bumps into Ezekiel who entered the room before her.

"Oh, welcome home, honey." Callum responds with a guilty smile. For a second, he felt disoriented. Like he was just transported into a different reality and he could not place where he is and what he was doing. Callum is fully clothed and sitting on the couch. He is sweating profusely and is still panting. And as his body continues to pump adrenaline he feels himself blush at the memory of what he remembers as the events that just transpired in the living room before his wife barged in.

_Fuck. That was close. Any minute sooner and Nia would have caught Markie pounding my ass. Or me pounding my nephew's ass._

"I- I gotta go." Markie announces. He stood awkwardly on the side, fully clothed just like Callum was. He feels a little disoriented as well. He felt like he was supposed to be mortified and scared to death. Although he could not remember what it was that he should be terrified about.

 _Fuck. I need to get out. I am sweaty. And my heart's still pounding hard in my chest. I was so scared they would catch us. Luckily, we managed to put our clothes back on in time. Else, this would not have been a pretty sight to behold._ Markie declares to himself. If he only knew how ugly of a sight it would have been if Ezzy had not intervened.

"Oh, you should stay for dinner, Markie. I insist." Nia offers, not reading the situation. The two men seemed awkward, yet she did not pick up the subtle clues of discomfort and tension in the air. A loud baby cry from upstairs catches Nia's attention. And she just smiles.

"Oh, it seems that our little prince had already woken up from his nap." Callum announces with a genuine smile. Although he felt weird saying this aloud. He felt relieved that he was saying this. Although he is not sure why he’d be thankful for it. His mind could not remember how he had endangered his baby boy merely moments before.

In fact, no one remembers how much of a messy situation they were in earlier. And all thanks to Ezekiel's power, everything was sorted out. Baby Aiden healed back to perfect pink health with no memory of the horror he endured and no sign of ever enduring it. Both perpetrators had no recollection of the terrible deed they had done to the innocent little baby boy. All they could remember is how they had flip-fucked. Callum cheating on his wife to appease his angry nephew. And the mortified wife - Nia, who caught them, could not remember anything. And now she remains oblivious yet again.

 _Fuck. This is awkward._ Markie mutters as he sees his uncle get up and head towards baby Aiden's room. _I just fucked and got fucked by my married uncle. And now his wife is inviting me for dinner. I feel so guilty. I feel like trash for what I did._

 _I need to get Aiden. Why did I even offer myself to my own nephew? I don't understand the logic behind it. But at least it worked and now he is no longer angry at me._ Callum remarks to himself as he heads upstairs to his son’s nursery room.

 _Oh, It was so nice of Markie to help babysit our baby boy, Aiden. I should really thank him by cooking a big dinner._ Nia makes a mental note.

All of them oblivious that their life full of treachery was kept intact by little Ezekiel. The boy that they thought knows nothing.

 _I feel light-hea-_ Ezekiel falls to the ground with a loud thud. After using up much magic to remedy the situation earlier, his young untrained body couldn't handle the recoil.

"He's burning up." Nia announces. And Ezzy could only hear a distorted version of her voice. His stepmother’s hand now wrapped around him. Through his blurred vision, he could see his stepmother panicking with his father dialling the phone in the distance.

"Whaa-t happppeee-" Ezekiel's vision turns to black. His body falls limp on his stepmother’s arms. Ezekiel was quickly rushed to the hospital. Upon his arrival in the hospital, he was rushed straight to the emergency room. With no apparent injury to treat, all the doctors could do was to stabilize his vitals.

It took a long time to do so but soon Ezekiel's body fortunately recovered. He remained unconscious though. Doctors were bewildered as to what had happened to him. They suspected a heart attack but Ezekiel is too young for it to be that. Another doctor theorized that Ezekiel had a brain stroke. But there was no sign to support that either.

Ezekiel remains unconscious for almost a month. His body was recuperating from the damage it had incurred after basically rewriting history. When he finally woke up, he couldn't remember what had happened. All he could remember is coming home with Nia and then fainting. Luckily as days passed, his memories started coming back.

Everything went back to normal.

**\--- Three week before Markie leaves for university ---**

It was a typical Saturday. Callum was home alone, reading his newspaper while drinking his morning coffee. He is halfway through reading the sports section when a knock came from the door.

 _Who could it be? I am not expecting anyone?_ Callum reluctantly gets up from his comfortable position on the living room couch. Opening the front door, he was shocked to see his nephew standing outside, looking at him with an indescribable expression on his face.

"Markie?" Callum asked. Markie blushes. The two of them exchanged looks and without saying anything, Callum can sense what Markie wants.

"Hi, Uncle Callum."

"Nia is out with baby Aiden. So, come in." Callum announces knowing what the teen wants to know. Markie blushes even more at the knowledge that his uncle knows what he is here for.

_Fuck. Why did I even come here? Ever since that day though, I couldn't..._

"And Ezekiel is with his Mom." Markie only nods as he enters the house. He felt his heart jumped when he heard the sound of the door being locked behind him.

 _Fuck. Why did it feel so good last time? I am no fag. But why did it feel so good to be fucked?_ Markie is not aware that he has forgotten a crucial detail in his memory. He felt like his body was being split open that time with his Uncle Callum. He remembered feeling that his insides were burning like the eternal fires of hell is already claiming his body. But what he remembered particularly well is that warm overwhelming wave of pleasure radiating from his cock. It was like fucking someone but no one was there. Or at least that is what Markie remembers. And so he could not understand why he remembers feeling that way.

But the memory of being inside his little cousin was erased from his memory. And so his mind attributed the feeling of overwhelming pleasure from getting fucked by his uncle. The only plausible explanation that his mind could come up with given the incomplete facts.

"So what brought you here, Markie?"

"I-" Markie blushes again.

"Well?" Callum coaxes after a long pregnant pause.

"I want you to- you know. Again. I- I mean, I am not- like gay or anything. But, you know. I just- you know." Markie could not get himself to ask his uncle _THAT_. He couldn’t get himself to say the word. He couldn’t even believe that he was bothered too much that he had to come to his uncle’s home to try it again. He just wants to understand. And he feels like he owes himself at least that.

"You want me to? What?" Callum teases, loving the look of shame in his nephew's face. The idea of hearing his nephew say it out loud is making his cock throb. He did not expect this. He could not remember how he ended up fucking his nephew last time. But the fact that Markie is here wanting more, is very much appealing to him.

"I- I will be starting college soon." Markie responds, feeling the need to explain himself.

"Oh. You’d be leaving for uni in less than a month, right?"

"Yes."

"And? What brought you here?" Callum teases again, not giving his nephew the free pass that he knew the teen desperately wants.

"I want to know for sure.” comes Markie’s response.

“For sure?” Callum asks, confused now.

“Before I go to college. I want to know if I really like getting fucked." Markie finally announces brazenly. He feels his face burn with shame upon hearing his own admission. He has heard his father sluttily beg for a hard fucking before he leaves for college. And he was more than happy to give his pig of a father just that. But he had never imagined hearing those words from his own mouth even if he is not begging the same way his father was.

"Oh. Then get undressed." Callum responds to Markie’s relief. Besides his uncle looking all cocky and smug, he is still thankful that he was not asked to beg for it. He already humiliated himself by coming all the way here to ask to get fucked, he doesn’t really want to kneel in front of his uncle and beg for it.

In no time, the two of them are naked in the middle of the living room. _If I remember correctly, this is where Uncle Callum fucked me last time. Why did we even do it here when there’s a perfectly usable bed upstairs?_

Callum smirks as he looks at his nephew. He does not understand how he could fuck the teen and not remember how the teen looked like. It was like he was very distracted the last time they did this and so he could not remember. Although now that he thinks about it, he does not understand what would distract him so much that he would not notice how thin and skinny his nephew is compared to him. Skinny might sound great when describing a girl but it doesn’t really sound good when describing a young man like his nephew.

As he looks at Markie, Callum realized that he does not know how to be with a guy. He never even dreamed of being with one. So it felt unnatural for him to even do this. He had been with his son of course but it was different. Ezekiel was so young then. Same goes with his nephew - Collin. And with Markie’s father - Peter, Callum blackmailed the guy. So Callum knew that he could do anything with Peter and the guy won’t have a say on it. But Markie is different. And Callum does not know how to handle it. Although he knows he has to do something or his nephew Markie will sense the awkward tension that is building up in the air.

Callum walks closer to his teenage nephew. His hand slid on Markie’s waist and unto the teenager’s back. While the other slides on Markie’s cheeks. Callum looked into his nephew’s eyes and he felt confident that he was doing the right thing. Markie came here to get fucked, so Callum felt like he should treat the teen this way.

“What the fuck?” Markie exclaims. He felt every nerve of his body tingle in disgust. His skin crawled with all the discomfort in the world. And this only pissed him off. “What the hell are you doing, Uncle Callum?” Markie declares, freeing himself from his Uncle Callum’s grasp. His face cringing with disgust and discomfort.

“What?” Callum asked, clearly confused by his nephew’s repulsed reaction. He thought he was doing fine.

“Did you think I came here because I fell in-love you, Uncle Callum?” Markie asks, greatly offended by his uncle’s previous actions.

“Well, I-”

“No. We are not lovers. I came here because I want you to fuck me. I came here because I want to be 100% sure that I loved it when you fucked me the last time I was here.” Markie explains.

“So, you are here just to get fucked? No feelings attached?” Callum asks, making sure he understood his nephew perfectly.

“Yes. Just a plain old fuck.” Markie declares, giggling. He couldn’t believe how he is acting so casual about this. He was too nervous and confused while he was on his way here. But now he felt really comfortable. Intentional or not, his Uncle’s previous actions actually made him feel more confident and certain with himself.

“Well, I won’t say no to that.” Callum chuckles in response. He is thankful that his nephew was honest and direct. He did feel weird earlier but now that he knew his nephew was here just for a fuck, no feelings involved, then he is more than happy to comply.

“Now bend over on the couch and let me help you figure things out.” He smirks which only makes Markie roll his eyes. _You are so lame._ Callum could almost hear his nephew tell him that. He smirks as Markie walked to the couch and then climbed on it. Soon his nephew is bent over before him, presenting him with that obviously lacking buttocks.

 _Damn. Markie is so lanky. I can’t believe Ezekiel’s ass looks more massive and juicy than his, despite the difference in age and body proportion._ But Callum did not say it out loud. Fucking a hole, whoever it might belong to, is something he never thought he’d ever be into. When he was younger, he was with Selena. And he never imagined he’d want to be with someone else. But now, here he is, salivating over the exhilarating excitement of being inside his nephew’s hole. Smearing lube over Markie’s hole and his fuck pole, ready to dive deep and fuck like a bunny.

“Ready or not.” Callum announces. Markie could not even react fast enough. First, he felt his uncle’s hand on his waist, gripping him. Next, he felt his Uncle’s slick cockhead teasing his hole. And before he could process anything, his Uncle was already pushing inside him. His body quickly tenses up. And no amount of “Please relax, Markie.” and “Just let it happen, Markie. Open up for your Uncle” could ever help him accept how painful it is to have such a monster cock slide inside his bowels.

Markie’s face turned red. His breathing far spaced and deep. His hand gripping tighter on the couch, hoping and praying that things would get better soon. His Uncle Callum forcing his way inside the depths of his bottom, burying balls deep until he could only feel pain and full. Markie feels like he could vomit anytime. And his Uncle Callum gave him no respite. The brutal man plowed him with untamed enthusiasm. Giving Markie his all with careless abandon.

Markie moans and shrieks. He wants to beg his Uncle to stop. He had realized that something is different this time. His Uncle Callum is in full frenzy and Markie's hole is already raw and sore. Yet Markie could not feel any pleasure, just pain.

 _Something is missing. I don't know what but this is not how it should feel. This is certainly not how it felt the last time. This is not it._ Markie has decided that this is clearly not what he wanted. It is not what he came here for. This is not the pleasure that he could not get out of his mind. And if this is just going to continue, Markie is sure he’d rather stop now. But at the same time, he knew he couldn’t. He had already swallowed his pride just to come here and beg his uncle to fuck him again. He knew that he can't take it back now. Especially not with his uncle growling like a hungry lion gnawing on its fresh kill.

And so Markie endured. It felt like forever for Markie before his Uncle Callum finally floods his bowels with cum. Markie could only grit his teeth as he felt the older man’s thick cum flood his insides. Yet he did not feel any pleasure at all. His cock remains shrunken and displeased with how things had turned out.

"So how was it?" Callum asks cockily. He is all smiles as he pulled out of the teenager’s hole. He watched as Markie’s hole remained gaping. The red puffy walls of Markie’s insides looked so great that Callum wants to dive his cock back in for another round.

"I am sure now. I won't be doing this again." Markie declares. He grabbed his uncle’s discarded shirt that was hanging on the backrest of the couch. He moved it over the seat before he plopped tired unto it.

“Oh, really? Did you not like it?” Callum asked, disappointed. He was sure that the teen loved it while he was fucking him. But thinking back now, he realized that his nephew remained mostly quiet through the whole ordeal. Aside from the occasional groans of discomfort and requests for him to slow down, Markie did not say anything else.

 _I guess I was too into the fucking that I did not realize how Markie is not enjoying it. Was I too used to how Ezekiel would always beg for me to go harder?_ Callum chuckles before he turns back to his nephew.

“So I guess I helped you figure things out, huh?” Callum asked.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Markie agrees. “The last time, it was great. It was special. It was… something. But I guess it was just a fluke.” Markie confesses.

Callum felt weird that as vague as it was, he knew exactly what his nephew was saying. Although he had thoroughly enjoyed fucking his nephew just then, he can honestly say that he enjoyed it better the last time the teen came over. What was different then? Callum could not quite place it.

“Well, I am glad I was of help.” Callum chuckles before he plopped down on another couch. The two of them sat quietly for a bit, catching their breaths. And for once, the silence is not awkward between the two of them. Callum is glad that they managed to fix the rift between them.

“So, beer?” Callum asked.

“You betcha.” Markie responds with a chuckle.

Callum knows his nephew is not yet old enough to drink beer. But the kid is also not old enough to get fucked and Callum had no problem with that. So he sees no harm with a can of beer, or two.

 _It is settled. I am no bottom. I am a top. Bottoming is not bad but it is not my thing. I do appreciate how some men can handle being used as a communal sex toy. But that is not me. Am I gay? No. Am I bisexual? Maybe. Or maybe I am just plain incestuous fatherfucking heterosexual. And… I am proud of that._ Markie thinks to himself as his uncle retrieves the beer for the two of them.

“So, how’s your life lately. Do you have a girlfriend now?” Callum teases after giving the teen a beer. He slumps down on the nearby couch, smiling. As if being naked and talking about life is a normal bonding time that an uncle and his nephew shares.

“Well, I have a girl- I HAD a girlfriend.” Markie corrected himself. “She cheated on me with my friend.”

“Oh.”

“But I moved on. I got a new girlfriend.”

“Congratulations.” Callum smirks, proud that his lanky awkward nephew seems to know how to capitalize on his charm.

“But we broke up. No point in staying together when we’re going to different schools next year.”

“Oh.”

“Never even got to fuck her.” Markie responds, earning a chuckle from Callum. It seems so long ago now when Markie bent over for his uncle to fuck him. “You know what, Uncle Callum? I have a fun idea. And I think you are going to love it.”

“What is it?” Callum asks curiously. The smirk on his nephew’s face tickles his interest. Although Callum did not expect much from the teen with this idea, he is still curious to know. And boy was he pleasantly surprised to discover how fun the idea really was.

**\--- One Week Later ---**

“Never knew how much your father had in this house. How could an old man have so many things?” Cecile declares turning to her husband - Peter.

“And most of it junk.” Selena chimes in.

“Right?” Cecile adds, happy that at the very least someone else echoes the same sentiment.

“These are not junk.” Peter defends, turning to his sister. “These are Dad’s precious possessions. These are all important to him.”

“Are you going to go on about how we shouldn’t be selling them in a garage sale again?” Selena sighs. “Peter, I live in the city. I can’t bring all this crap with me. I don’t even know what use they will be for me.”

“But-” Peter protests, turning to his wife.

“Peter, I already let you bring home that god awful statue back to our house. I can’t have you bringing all of this in. We don’t need these… these...” Cecile declares.

“Garbage.” Selena helps in.

“Thank you.” Cecile sighs.

“Easy for you to say, it wasn’t your father who died.” Peter blurts out. Among the two Pritchard siblings, Peter is the most affected by his father’s death. He was the one who yearns for his father’s approval and never really got it. And even after his father’s death, he is not willing to let go of the man.

“PETER.” Selena gasps back, appalled by her brother’s insensitive remark to his own wife.

“Oh…” Peter turns to Cecile, feeling guilty for the harsh words he had said. “I am sorry honey.” Peter crouches down to his sitting wife. He felt really guilty. After all his unfaithful shenanigans with his own son, the last thing he wants to do is to upset his loving wife with his words. Especially not when she is pregnant.

“God, Cecile. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean that. I am just… so…”

“Upset. I know. I know that it is hard for you when your father died, honey. I know how much you love him. But you have to move on, honey. You have to.” Cecile smiles back. But when she saw the twinkle in Peter’s eye, she knew exactly what her husband would say next. And she has to snip the bud before it could bloom.

“BUT NO… you are not bringing any more junk back into our house.” Peter sighs and Selena just chuckles.

“Excuse me, Miss. How much is this music box?” A man’s voice came. Selena was quick to entertain the customer.

“Wow. I never thought your father’s garage sale would be such a hit.” Cecile remarks.

“Well, people know just how valuable my father’s wards are against evil.” Peter remarks.

“Seriously? Peter you are too old to believe all that crap. Now go help your son over there. Markie seemed to be waving you over. Oh, is that Callum?” Cecile remarks with a smile.

“Oh. Yes.” Peter responds, suspicious about his brother-in-law’s presence. Well, former brother-in-law now. He did not expect Callum to be here. And the mischievous smiles on Callum and his son, makes Peter tremble both in fear and excitement. “I’ll be right back.”

“Oh, are you sure your son would love this music box?” Selena asks. It seems strange for her that a little boy would want to have a music box, especially one with a dancing ballerina in it.

“Well, he said he likes it. We don’t really conform to society’s specific gender stereotypes.” The father remarks with a smile. Although the sharp tone in his voice denotes some hostility.

“No. It’s not that- I was just- I am not.” Selena quickly stutters. She did not want to offend anyone. Although she hates to admit that she was just about to offer one of her brother’s old toys as an alternative over her old music box.

“Mommy.” A familiar sweet voice saves her. And oh, was it a welcome sound.

“Ezekiel?” Selena turns and quickly her face breaks out into a smile when her son hugged her. “Oh, Ezekiel, what brought you here?”

“Daddy said he wants to go to the garage sale. And I tagged along because I want to see you.” Ezekiel responds. Selena crouches down to give her son a hug. She could see that Cecile had started entertaining the guy who wants to buy the music box. Selena greatly appreciates that.

“So where’s Daddy?” Selena asks.

“Oh, he’s th- Huh?” Ezzy’s face wrinkles to show his confusion when he did not see his father behind him. His Uncle Peter and cousin Markie are gone as well. “He was just there.”

“Oh, never mind that, honey. Daddy will be back soon. Maybe he is somewhere behind one of these piles of junk from your grandpa.” Selena explains, referring to the tall piles of stuff like books and records that his grandfather loved to collect aside from his gems and crystals.

“Collin is here somewhere.” Selena declares, looking around for his son’s cousin and friend.

“Oh, he is helping a customer to the bathroom.” Cecile chimes in while entertaining another customer now.

“But that was a while ago.” Selena remarks. “Well, why don’t you just help Mommy sell some of Grandpa’s stuff for the meantime. What do you think, Ezzy?” Selena offers, earning a giant grin from her son.

“Yes.” Ezzy responds eagerly. All of them clueless that at that same time, just inside the old Pritchard residence, Peter, Callum and Markie are up to no good. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Peter voices his objection, despite his hand eagerly spreading his cheeks apart for Callum.

“Do you really think so, pig?” Markie asks sarcastically before he grabs his father’s head and draws it towards his throbbing member. Peter did not even protest. He wittingly lets his son direct his head and then opened his mouth to let his son’s cock in. Just behind him, his sister’s former husband is swiping that monster cock on his hole again. He remembers just how good it felt to be fucked by Callum. And he is excited to have it again.

“Did you miss my cock, Peter?” Callum asks before he starts to slide his cock inside the married man’s hole. Peter flinches at Callum’s words. His heart braces for an outburst from his son who might be outraged by Callum’s revelation.

But Markie did not even miss one beat. He was eagerly matching his uncle Callum’s action by sinking that thick teenage cock inside Peter’s mouth, turning Peter’s _Yes, Sir_ response into a series of unintelligible gagging. His uncle already told him about how his father bottomed for Callum a couple of times before.

“Yes, pig. I know everything now. I know how you sacrifice my brother to save yourself. Yet still ended up being the total slut that you are.” Peter is mortified by his son’s revelation. He couldn’t believe Callum told his son the whole truth. He is scared how this would affect his life now.

“Oh, don’t worry, Peter. Your son will still fuck you. Maybe even harder now that he knows how pathetic you truly are.” Callum responds. And as shameful as it may be to admit, Peter actually felt relieved after what Callum had said.

“So, did you miss being my slut? Or are you enjoying being your own son’s whore better?” Callum asks, slamming all his inches in. He was quick to note that this is not how it felt when he first fucked the married man. The guy was so tight and almost impenetrable then. But now his cock is sliding in so easily and it may even seem a bit loose for his liking. Or maybe that is just his inner pedo self who is rearing its ugly head in.

“Fuck.” Markie remarks, loving how his uncle is chastising his own father in front of him. He would have chimed in with his own humiliating words but he is enjoying being an audience for once. Well, an audience with his cock engorged safely and deliciously inside his father’s gullet, slamming it roughly in and out.

“Were you thinking of your son fucking you when you got your wife pregnant?” Callum teases. And indeed it was true. As shameful as it was for Peter to admit, when his wife accused him of cheating, he panicked. He knew that if he let their marriage sour, Cecile might think about divorce. And Peter could not think of a life without his son - Markie, with him - fucking him and owning him. And so he did what any husband would, he charmed himself into his wife’s pants with a lovely dinner and wine. Then as he fucked her, he was fantasizing of his son making love to him in the same way as he is to his wife.

And now here he is, getting fucked in both ends by his loving son and his former brother-in-law. Life has never been happier for him. And that day, as he receives two massive loads from both ends, Peter was the happiest he has ever been since he and Callum fucked Collin at the same time or when his son - Markie dominated him for the first time.

When the three of them walked back outside, both men were grinning from ear to ear. And Peter is limping. He never thought he’d ever be fucked by two men at the same time in his dead father’s bedroom. But it just happened.

Peter’s guilty eyes could barely meet his wife. The taste of his son’s teenage cum still lingering in his mouth. The thick seed of his former brother-in-law’s cum dripping out of his gaping hole. The two most important women of his life were just outside when he cheated on both of them. Selena and Callum may already be divorced but Peter still felt bad about what he did.

“Ready to go back home, son?” Callum asks Ezekiel. The kid only frowned.

“But I am helping Mommy. There are plenty of customers that need my help.” Ezekiel smiles. The phantom of a demon inside him smirking at the carefully chosen words. Because not long ago, just behind the tall pile of books from Grandpa Jerry’s library, Ezekiel just helped two customers, one after the other. The evidence of which is still leaking out of him and swimming in his stomach.

“Well. I guess I could stay and help too.” Callum shrugs. _The least I could do after having unloaded a massive load into my ex-wife’s brother._ His lips curl.

That afternoon, they managed to sell most of Grandpa Jerry’s stuff. What’s left was dropped to the nearest Goodwill for donation.

Callum and Ezzy went home that day. Both are smiling content. Callum with his empty balls and Ezekiel with a leaking hole and a belly full of cum. A feeling that Peter knew too well, because as he drives home that day, he is struggling to contain Callum’s cum inside him. The last thing he wants is a big wet patch on his behind that screams - _I just got fucked_. Peter may hate the struggle, but he is glad to enjoy every single chance he has left to fool around with his son. Because in less than two weeks, his son will be off to uni.

The last two weeks of Markie at home was a blast. Peter was fucked every chance they got. Every time, Cecile leaves the house, Peter would go straight to the bedroom and Markie would be there seconds later. And the more Peter gets fucked, the more he fell in love with his son. Or maybe with his son’s cock.

The night before Markie leaves for university, Peter sneaked into his teenage son’s bedroom while his pregnant wife is sound asleep. Markie, who was nervous for the next chapter of his life, was more than happy to release all his pent-up emotions to his father. He knew it would be the last time he gets to have a hole to fuck for a while. He doesn’t know how long it would take for him to find a new hole to dump his load in.

The next day, Peter drove Markie to his dorm. Markie will be sharing a room with someone else. But his future roommate was not there yet when they arrived. After Peter helped his son with his things, he could not help but feel the need for one last fuck before going home. Seeing that they have the privacy of the dorm room, Markie was quick to say Yes.

It was a quick fuck. The thrill of fucking his own father in a dorm room when the people from the adjacent room could easily hear them was proven too much for Markie. And he came much faster than he would have wanted. One hot load deposited inside his father’s guts after, Peter is dressed back in his clothes again.

“Take care, son.” Peter declares before he leaves. Peter drives home that day, loving the feeling of his teenage son’s cum squishing inside him.

Markie just came back from the communal shower with a towel around his waist when his future room mate walked in.

“Oh, hi. I’m David. Your roommate.” The guy declares, putting down the box of his belongings that he was holding.

“Hi David. I’m Markie.” Markie responds, looking curiously as the other teen sniffs the air.

“First day and someone already got lucky?” David teases.

“Oh what? N-n-no. I- I was-” Markie blushes.

“You Sir is an animal. You already had a bitch over. Damn. You should really teach me some of your tricks.” David giggles at the embarrassed look on Markie’s face.

“There’s no trick.” Markie responds with a sigh, relieved that his future roommate did not get weirded out about the whole situation. “The BITCH helped me with my things.” Markie chuckles back.

“She must be a keeper. I’d love to meet her someday.” David teases.

“Oh. It was just a FAREWELL FUCK thing. We are not serious or anything. Although, I am afraid that I am stuck with her for life.” Markie adds, skirting the truth and stretching it a bit.

“Well, that would be a great life indeed.” David chimes back before turning to his bed. “Hey, my bed is all messed up. You did it in my bed, didn’t you?”

“Well, my bed is full of my things.” Markie responds defensively.

“God, you are twisted. I like you already. We are going to be having so much fun.” David chuckles.

“Thank you. I like you too. I think we are going to get along just fine.” Markie responds. He smiles, happy that at least the first step towards this new chapter of his life seems to be promising.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY #1 ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> \------------------  
> Hi everyone.  
> Thanks for reading as usual.
> 
> I am currently writing the next short story for this Steadily Growing collection. I have updated my posting schedule in my profile bio. It will be about month gap between this post and the next chapter unfortunately. But yeah, see you guys next month for the next short story. It is titled "The One Who Was Left Behind".
> 
> Also, I plan to be more active in Twitter, hopefully. Maybe post some stuff there regarding the writing process. Behind the scenes (so just me stressing myself out), if anyone is interested about some scrapped ideas that I had for the story that did not make it to the AO3 work. Maybe some poll? And other stuff. I also plan to post some character references there if anyone is interested. Shoutout to SplishSplash598 for suggesting that. :D
> 
> Oh, and please everyone stay safe.
> 
> Have a nice day ahead.


	4. The One Who Was Left Behind Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every human being wants to be happy.  
> It is sad when you never had the chance to love and be loved.  
> But it is even sadder when you had experienced both and then no more.  
> Left behind with no one to turn to.
> 
> What will you do then?  
> What can you do then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new short story. Although with this being a five-parter, I am not sure if I can still call it a short story. LOL  
>   
> This chapter will focus on recap and scene set-up of the short story, so PLEASE BE WARNED... CLIFFHANGER AHEAD. Sorry in advance. 🙇🙇🙇  
>   
> For those who follow me in Twitter, you've seen the sneak peeks... You all know what this new chapter will be about. 😜😜😜  
> For those who are not, better check it out. Whatchu waiting for? 😆😆😆  
> Without further ado, here's the new chapter. READ ON. 😉  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Peter Pritchard](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161321976811520?s=19)  
> \- [Mr. Glenworth](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246746387611435008?s=19)  
> \- [Mr. Ebony](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1252122749687881728?s=19)  
>   
> For the Twitter thread link of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

When you open your social media and see a bunch of pictures of friends enjoying life to the fullest, you couldn’t help but feel that nagging feeling of envy clawing from the deep dark corner of your soul. The feeling of missing out life and being left out as the world goes on living happily. The depressing feeling of going through life alone with no one around you and no one truly understands you. This feeling is not exclusive to only a few of us. This feeling breaks through barriers of gender, faith, race, social status and even age. And that is certainly true in Collin’s case.

Collin is an average kid, living his normal life. Of course in hindsight, it seems as though his life was always meant to be dragged down to the murky waters of corruption and promiscuity. Before the ripples of Erotus’ actions could even reach him, he was already being led to the murky path by his kindergarten teacher - Mr. Gunderson. The demon - Erotus, may even have helped Collin avoid the path when he distracted Mr. Gunderson away. But it was only momentarily. The ripples of dark fate still reached him in the form of his cowardly father and his vengeful uncle. And ever since then Collin has been dragged deeper and deeper into the mess, which turns out to be something he truly enjoyed.

The highlight of Collin’s lecherous escapade is the whole weekend experience he had with his father and uncle. That weekend was packed with many “seemingly innocent yet completely lecherous” games that his uncle had taught him. And he enjoyed each and every one of them - the tiger game being his favorite.

Being taken by his father and his uncle in the same hole at the same time. The overwhelming feeling of having his underage hole be thoroughly stretched out by two adult cocks, nothing else compares. He felt full and loved. He felt very much part of something important. He felt like a star of a show. The primal sounds that his father and uncle were making at that moment were permanently engraved in his mind. The whole experience stands out from the rest.

That is when Collin knew he will always want to be connected to a man that way - his father and his uncle. Two prominent male figures that had shown him the best feeling in the world. Collin did not want to leave that hotel room ever again. But alas the weekend ended. And it took a bit of time before he got to play the game again.

The only other experience that might come close to that weekend is that one time he and his brother - Markie played the game. Collin knew his brother didn’t want to play the game with him. Markie would always tell him that the game is not for kids like him. Collin understands that. But on more than one occasion, he had noticed Markie and his Dad sneaking around to play the game in private. And Collin felt so left out.

So one night, Collin snuck into his brother’s bedroom to beg Markie to play the game with him. Markie tried to say no. But he remained persistent. And finally, Markie gave in.

Collin was the best little tiger that night. He took his older brother’s meat like a champ. And although his older brother was rough, he tried his best to hold back his screaming and crying. The pain was tremendous. His young and still growing body was not meant to be roughly handled like that. Markie did not hold back and Collin endured. And the young boy was soon rewarded with his teenage brother’s thick milk. Collin realized then that he just loves how every man’s milk tastes different. And he likes his brother’s milk better than his father’s. Although, Collin still believes that his Uncle Callum’s milk is the best… so far.

That same night, Collin also took his older brother’s meat in his bum. His brother fucked him as rough as his throat was fucked minutes ago. Markie’s growl was deep and manly. But it still sounds like a young tiger. Not as bone chilling as their uncle’s. Then pretty soon the bountiful reward of his efforts floods his insides. And Collin truly felt that he is connected to his beloved older brother. Collin loved that night. But it is the only night that he and his older brother played the game.

After being dragged to the deep end of sin, his innocence is surprisingly left intact. And now he is left alone in that deep end and no one is taking accountability. That night with his brother - Markie, was the last night that Collin had played the game with anyone. And he was bummed when it didn’t happen again. And not from lack of begging. 

_ “Please, Markie. Just this once. Please. I just want to play the game with you.” _ Collin begged his brother a few days after that night. But Markie looked at him almost in disgust. He could not understand why. In his mind it doesn’t make sense to him why his brother wouldn’t want to play with him again. He was such a good tiger, and he doesn’t know where he went wrong.

_ “Stop that, Collin. No more playing that game. Not with anyone else. I told you already. That is not a game that young boys like you should be playing. So just stop, okay?” _ Markie’s words are tough. He intended to get his point across. He doesn’t want his younger brother to play the game again. Although he doesn’t want to tell his brother that the game is as perverted and repulsive as it actually is. Afraid that if he said that, Collin might hate him for being part of it.

But this only hurt Collin’s feelings. Despite teen’s good intentions, his sharp words did not get his point across. It instead made Collin want to distance himself from his brother. Collin could not accept what his brother was saying. Even if it echoes almost the same sentiment as what their father said.

_ “No, Collin. Daddy can’t play that game with you again. That game is… a bad game. Sorry for what Daddy did to you, son. I promise, no one will ever touch you that way again. Never again. Even Mr. Gunderson. Even me.” _ Peter says it with compassion and love. The hug that followed expresses the older man’s remorse. But what was ignored is how this actually made Collin feel.

_ “But Daddy, I WANT to be touched that way.” _ Collin wanted to reply, but he didn’t. He knew that his father would not even listen. Something about his father’s demeanor tells him that his father would not understand.

Collin would have accepted that he can’t play the game again. It would have been easy to accept that he will never be connected to his father or his brother that way again. It would have taken time. But if the game was truly a bad game like his father said, Collin would have accepted it at some point. Unfortunately, Collin is not blind to what his father and his brother are doing behind closed doors. Peter and Markie were not cautious enough. Every time the two sneaked around. Collin knew that they were secretly playing the game. And Collin could not understand why he can’t join in.

_ Why aren’t they letting me join? I want to play that game too. _ Collin asks himself the next time his brother and father sneak away for a quick sneaky fuck.

_ They don’t want me to know, because they don’t want me to join. _ His mind reasons.

_ They don’t want me to join because I am a bad little tiger. _ Collin’s mind turns to the worse.

_ I did something wrong. That is why I can’t play the game with them again. _ Collin’s eyes water at the mere thought of disappointing his brother and father so much that he is left out of all the fun.

_ They don’t want me to join because they think I am not good enough to play with them. _ Collin’s young mind sees this reasoning as valid. With no one there to tell him point blank that the tiger game is not at all a game but a fake ruse to trick him into illegal and immoral underage sex, Collin’s mind could only turn to blaming himself.

And with each time that his father and brother sneaks away when their mother is out of the house, Collin feels worse and worse. And each time, he feels more left out. Unintentionally, being left out like this has left Collin feeling like he is less part of the family. He feels like he is the least favorite son to Peter and the worst brother to Markie.

_ I am a bad tiger. And no one wants to play with a bad tiger. No one wants to give their meat to a bad tiger. No one wants to fuck a bad tiger. _ Collin concludes one day as he hears the sound of his father and older brother from the next room.

"Ahhhh… Fuck… Markie… Fuck son… Ahhh… Please, harder." Collin could hear his father's loud whorish whimpers from the next room. Collin’s eyes moisten upon hearing his father’s moans. He knew that his father and brother were having fun with the game. But no one cared enough to invite him. But who would invite a bad tiger, right?

“Fu--, fucking whore. Take that. I am close. I will drown your bowels with my cum.” Markie aggressively chimes back.

Collin feels dejected. His terrible skill at playing as the baby tiger had left him alone and left out. He felt so bad that his father had to play as the baby tiger in the game. He felt as though, because of his failings, his father was forced to play the role of the baby tiger pet who takes the meat of the master. He thinks that if he had been a good tiger, he would have been in his father’s place and part of the fun.

It is so ironic that Markie and Peter mean well when they told Collin not to play that game again, yet it produces the opposite effect on the little boy’s mind. The two older Pritchard men meant well when they gave Collin vague and censored reasons behind their decisions. But the censorship of the information only made matters worse. Now instead of being deterred, Collin is left wanting more. Rationalizing the events in the worst possible way. And with the clueless innocent boy left to his own devices, the trust between a son to his father and brother has been damaged. With no one to turn to for help, Collin turns to the internet. The worst possible place to find an answer.

_ I need to become a good tiger so I can join the game again. But how do I become a good tiger? _ Collin quickly wonders.  _ Maybe I just need some practice. I need to find a Daddy to practice the game with. All daddies know about the game, right? Maybe one of them could help me learn. _ It was an innocent idea - the fruit of sound judgment by a young innocent mind based on the given facts. How could Collin know how dangerous it could be?

**Where to find Daddies to play with?**

That was Collin's naive search keys. It was an innocent question. But the internet is not the cleanest of environments. The search engine rendered some results but not always the cleanest options. And thus, the first search result that popped up is a dirty site.

A site titled "Sugar Daddies for you". The site itself did not help Collin at all. Because while he tried to register, he was asked for a credit card info and he just doesn’t have that. Collin was disappointed that the first result did not go far. Although it wasn’t all a dud. The site’s slogan, for example, gave him quite an idea.

**If you are looking for a good father to play with, visit the nearest playground. But if you are looking for the perfect sugar daddy, register here.**

The idea of a perfect sugar daddy is foreign to the innocent little boy. But the sound of it is appealing. With the words  _ perfect _ and  _ sugar _ describing a Daddy, Collin was swiftly on board. But since the registration to the site was a deadend, he had to go for the first option. A good father is good enough for Collin. He just needs someone to teach him how to be a good tiger. A good father should suffice, right?

The very next day, his mother was out with friends. Markie came home from a gaming shop, pissed that his game is not available. The red face and the glaring eyes darts straight to their father as soon as Markie enters the house. Collin was sitting on the couch beside his father then but he could feel his father jerk back in fear.

“My room. Now.” Markie announces with no further explanation. The teenager just went straight upstairs afterwards. Collin could see his father swallow. The older man’s face displayed a mixture of fear and excitement.

"No going outside the house, okay? I’m just gonna talk to your brother for a bit." Peter says. His voice cracking. He gets up and quickly heads upstairs. Markie’s bedroom door slams shut merely seconds later.

Collin need not wait to confirm. He knew what would happen next. His father and his brother are going to play the game again. And once again, Collin is not invited. But with his faulty plan already solidified in his head, Collin quickly sneaks out the front door. He finds himself in the nearest playground, just a few blocks from where he lives. It was quite a walk, but it would be worth it, Collin thought. He knows he has to learn or he will forever be left out.

There are kids there and their parents, too. Mothers and fathers watching over their beloved children. And children playing around with no care in the world. Collin quickly gets excited. That day, he is confident that he will find a good Daddy to play with.

One hour in the park, and no one approached him. Not a single father even turned his way. He played around with some of the kids but no Dad came to him. He only gets a passing glance or a friendly smile. But no one gave him a second look. No one even asked him his name. One mother did take a bit of interest though.

“Where’s your Mom or Dad, little man?” The friendly lady asks after she got Collin’s name.

“O-Oh. Ummm... I live nearby. My Dad… He’s-” Collin quickly stutters while his mind tries to make up a believable lie. Luckily, the friendly lady’s daughter tripped on her own foot and cried for her Mommy. Collin quickly left the playground as soon as the lady got distracted. He left feeling sad and defeated by the outcome.

He arrived home just in time. Few minutes later, Peter came out of his teenage son’s bedroom, limping and sweating profusely. His face red and his breathing heavy, he heads to the master bathroom for a shower. Markie did not even leave his room until dinner time. No one even noticed that Collin sneaked out.

**How to get Daddy’s attention?**

Collin’s search word, although purely innocent, gave him a mixed bag of results. The first link would have redirected the kid to a legitimate counseling site that aims to help anyone who is having mental struggles, especially regarding their parents. And maybe, it would have helped Collin. But something else caught his attention.

Above the first search result is a row of video recommendations regarding the searched topic. The first of which is a pornographic video. The thumbnail shows a tiny petite lady kneeling before a hulking black man. Her mouth already stretched wide around a thick black cock. Collin’s itchy fingers were quick to click the link, leading him into a pornographic site. If only Peter configured the parental control settings on their router, then the internet would have been a safer space for Collin.

Collin doesn’t know what pornography is. He doesn’t understand the concept. And he is too young to even know what the site could be for. Given his nasty history of being tricked into things, Collin is an easy prey to most traps. And though the site was not trying to trick anyone, Collin’s young impressionable mind truly believed that the site is a self-help website for kids like him.

“Oh, Daddy. Fuck me like the bitch that I am. Make me your whore, Daddy… Fuck… You feel so good.” The tiny caucasian woman whimpers in the video as the big black guy manhandles her.

“Fucking take it, you little whore. Take Daddy’s cum. I’m cumming… Fuck.. Fuck.” The man howls back. Collin’s mouth was open the whole time. And as he watched, he felt some weird tingling sensation on his little boy cocklet. By the end of the video, his cocklet is towering hard. And he doesn’t understand what that meant.

_ Is that it? Was it because I was not vocal about what I wanted when we played the game? Is that why I am not allowed to play the game again? _ Collin asks himself. And he does not know the answer for sure.

There were a plethora of related videos, equally as lewd if not more, that Collin could see. And he watched as many as he could to prepare himself for his next visit to the nearby playground. He watched, observed and absorbed. Like sponge sucking up water, Collin takes in everything he could get from the site. By the time he had another chance to sneak out, a week later, Collin was sure he was ready.

Collin arrives at the playground. And like last time, he heads straight to the sandbox. He met a very friendly little girl named Sandy, the week before. She is a nice bubbly little girl. But what Collin really liked about her is how handsome her father is. The dashing man looks kind and friendly. He is one of the only few who smiled in Collin’s way. And he is the only one that makes Collin’s cocklet tingle.

Collin was disappointed to find that the sandbox is dominated by three rowdy boys that afternoon, playing with their game cards and screaming like lunatics. Collin knows to stay away. So instead, he heads for the swing.

The playground was swarmed with kids that afternoon. This is pretty much expected given that this playground is the only one nearby with well maintained play sets. There's another playground two blocks further away, but no one goes there anymore. Collin’s mom actually made a point of telling Collin not to go there. But he doesn't need to be told that. The other playground is so old that even the swing has rusts on its chains. Collin knew no kids would go there either. And that means no Dad would be there, too.

The crowd is both a good thing and a bad thing for Collin and his plans. He can easily use the crowd to remain unnoticed by the annoying nosy parents like the friendly lady last time. And it can also give him more options because there were more dads there compared to before. Yet, Collin also thinks that with the playground full, it would be hard to find a private place to play the tiger game in.

"Sandy." Collin cheers as soon as he sees his new friend, sitting on one of the swings and talking to another boy. Collin's eyes quickly roam around to look for Sandy's father. His heart is already racing.

“It’s my turn. It’s my turn.” He hears the other boy say repeatedly as he walks closer.

"Collin, hi." Sandy smiles, ignoring the other boy.

"Hi." Sandy's friend says, also turns to look at Collin. His face is still maintaining the scowl.

"Hi." Collin responds, unexcited and clearly distracted.

"Who are you looking for?" Sandy inquires, noticing Collin's wandering eyes.

"Oh, I was…" Collin blushes. "Where's your Dad? Is he here?" Collin quickly asks, unaware of how weird his question may seem to Sandy.

"Oh. He's..." Sandy's eyes wander the crowd before it locks on to her father, sitting on a bench talking to another guy. "there." Sandy points.

"He's talking to Skylar’s father.." Sandy adds cheerfully. Collin's eyes eagerly followed the direction pointed by Sandy's finger. His face blushes when the older man's gaze meets his.

"Hi, Daddy." Sandy waves at his father. Her face breaking into a huge smile. Sandy’s father smiles at Collin before smiling back at his daughter. Collin's insides twist and his knees turn to jelly. Even from a distance, Collin could tell that Sandy's father is a good-looking man. And it makes the little boy swoon while making his tiny little cocklet tingle.

"Why did you ask?" Sandy quickly inquires afterwards. Her friend looked at Collin with curiosity as well.

"Oh, I was just curious." Collin replies, blushing again. Sandy and the other kid looked at him, suspicious.

"Oh, Collin, this is Skylar."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Collin." Skylar responds with a smile.

"Yes." Collin responds while still distracted. His heart pounds in his chest as he gathers enough courage to do what he was here to do. "Ummm… Sandy, I- I need to go to the bathroom." He says simply before heading straight to where Sandy's father is. He did not even wait for a response.

"But the bathroom is the other way." Sandy adds. She does not understand why Collin would head for the opposite direction of the bathroom. But Collin is already too far away to hear her and way too distracted to even care.

"It’s my turn, it’s my turn." Skylar repeats again, distracting Sandy.

“But it’s still my turn.” Sandy protests back.

Collin smiles when Sandy's father sees him approaching. His pounding heart sounds like a booming parade in his chest. His throat is suddenly dry as his nerves kick in.  _ Be forward. Tell him what you want and if he wants it too, then you have yourself a good Daddy to play with. _ One pornographic video had that as a caption. Collin took it as a life tip.

“Yeah, it was such a shame.” Sandy’s father declares. “Why did he even have to leave his team?”

“Right? Such a shame.” the other guy parrots. “If he had just stayed, maybe their team could have made it to semi-finals.”

“But he left the team and joined another. So instead, both him and his old team did not even make it to the quarter finals.” Sandy’s Dad shakes his head, clicking his tongue with disappointment.

“Yeah. But I think he is considering coming back next year.” The other guy adds in consolation.

“A little too late.” Both men sigh, mirroring the same look of displeasure on how their presumably strong team tanked the tournament. Both men then stopped talking when they realized that a little boy was now standing in front of them and staring at them. They turned to Collin, their curiosity expressed by the questioning arch in their eyebrows. And the loud question their faces are screaming.

“Hi.” Collin says timidly. His hands are busy fidgeting behind his back. With one leg supporting the entirety of his weight, the other one bends towards the other. With his knees meeting while his toes make circles on the ground, Collin lowers his gaze, clearly unable to meet the older men’s gaze.

A knot forms in Collin’s stomach. He had watched plenty of videos from the site he discovered. He had seen how those eager smaller men and petite ladies play the game with the bigger taller ones. Sometimes, it is the other way around where the bigger man is the one playing the baby tiger, eating the other man’s meat and taking it in the ass. But most of those videos, if not all, start immediately from the point where the game has already started. And Collin did not learn anything about how to ask someone to play a game with him.

“Oh, hi. Little man.” It was the other guy who spoke first. Collin quickly notes how the man reminds him, a little bit, of his Uncle Callum. Was it the older man's eyes? His smile? Or just the way he moves and carries himself? Collin is not quite sure. Just a tiny bit of resemblance, but it was enough to catch his eye. The guy's build is almost the same build as his Uncle Callum. He likes the older man’s charming smile. Even the thick mustache and big long beard looks interesting to him. And the guy’s semi-casual attire of well ironed polo and black pants matched with a black and white sneakers screams  _ “cool Dad” _ in Collin’s head. But this guy is not who Collin was here for.

“Hi.” Collin responds with a meek smile, before he returns his gaze back to Sandy’s father. “You’re Sandy’s Dad.” he says simply, unsure how to say what he really wants to say. The two men chuckles at Collin’s straight-forward statement.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

“So you’re Mr. Ebony. I’m Collin.” Collin responds with a smile. He moves his hands to his side and starts to play with the lining of his pocket. His fingers fidget with unease and nerves.

“Yes… I guess I am.” The guy chuckles. He was never called that even at work. So hearing a kid address him that way is just plain weird to him.

“And I’m Mr. Glenworth.” the other guy responds with a smile. Collin did not notice the guy earlier because he was too enthralled by Sandy’s father. Sandy’s father, Mr. Ebony, is a tall big black guy with broad shoulders and a great musculature to match. And try as he might, Collin could not stop his mind from bringing up the imagery of another big black guy who was pounding away on that petite little lady - the first pornographic video that he ever saw in his life. Which is weird for the reason that he had already had sex before he had seen any form of pornography.

“Ha-H-Hi, Mr. Ebony. Hi. Mr. Glenworth.” Collin stutters. His face turned red from the thought in his head. Even though he sees the video as an instructional material, he still has an inkling that it was something naughty. And from the moment he saw the big black hulking father a week ago, he knew he had to at least give it a shot. His best shot.

Collin feels a strong tingle run down his spine just from how Mr. Ebony looks. The guy looks tall even as he sits. And he is built with big broad shoulders. Collin could easily follow the trace of the older man’s defined pecs under the thin stretched material of his grey shirt. And although the man’s inactive lifestyle had caught up with him adding an extra pound or two on his belly, the guy still looks extra in Collin’s eyes. The man sports a shorter beard compared to Mr. Glenworth but it suits his darker complexion much better. And unlike Mr. Glenworth, Mr. Ebony’s hair is kept super short. Like almost bald level short. Collin does not know how others perceives the guy, but to him Mr. Ebony is quite the charmer.

“Umm… Can I sit down?” Collin asks, eyeing Mr. Ebony’s lap.

“Oh, sure.” Mr. Ebony responds, missing where Collin’s eyes are focused on. With the park bench a bit too small for the three of them, he has to scoot to his right, while his friend scoots to the left to make room for little Collin in between. But instead of taking the provided space, Collin climbs on Mr. Ebony’s lap, leaving the two men surprised and confused.

“Oh. You can sit on the bench, Collin. You don’t have to sit on my lap.” Mr. Ebony finally suggests, giving his friend a confused look. His friend could only give the same look back.

“Oh, it’s fine. I like sitting on laps, Mr. Ebony. It feels more warm and nice. Yours is nice too.” Collin adds quickly.

“O-kay.” Mr. Ebony responds unsure what else to say. He turns to his friend, asking with his eyes if the situation is just as awkward as he thought it is. Mr. Glenworth’s face shows the same sentiment. Having a little boy sit on an older man’s lap may not look strange to anyone else. One would quickly assume it is a father and a son. But to both men, it is completely bizarre because they barely know the kid. And the kid barely knows them. Acting this comfortably with two strangers is not the best thing a little boy could do. Not even when in a very public setting like a public playground with a bunch of kids and parents going around.

“So, Umm… What- Why- Can we help you with something, little man?” Mr. Glenworth finally breaks the awkward silence when Mr. Ebony could not even voice his words. Collin turns to Mr. Ebony and then smiles.

_ Be forward. Tell him what you want and if he wants it too, then you have yourself a good Daddy to play with. _ Collin remembers. And he immediately knew that now is the perfect time to be forward.

“Yes.” Collin smiles. “I- Can you play with me, Mr. Ebony? Mr. Glenworth?”

“Huh?” Mr. Ebony asks, his gaze moves up to meet his friend’s confused face. Mr. Glenworth only shrugs his shoulders at his friend.

“I want to play a game.” Collin repeats his words.

“Then, why don’t you go to Skylar and Sandy. You can play games with them.” Mr. Ebony finally replies, surprised that he had to say the obvious out loud.

“But I want to play the game with Mr. Glenworth and you.” Collin responds. He readjusts himself on the older man’s lap to turn and look at Mr. Ebony in the eyes.

Mr. Ebony can see that the boy really wants to play a game with them. The determined look on Collin’s eyes gives that away. He wants to sigh in annoyance at the request. The main reason why he brings his daughter to this playground every Saturday is because she always wants to play games with him. And the last thing Mr. Ebony wants to do on his weekend break from work is to play teatime with his daughter and her dolls. Mr. Ebony knows that Mr. Glenworth is here for the exact same reason.

“But Collin, Mr. Ebony and I are very old now. We no longer play games like kids your age. But I am sure Sandy and Skylar will be very happy to play with you.” Mr. Glenworth chimes in a soft calm tone. If he knows anything with kids, raising your voice will not get anywhere. So he has learned to keep his cool, especially when his little boy gets unruly and throws a tantrum.

“But-” Collin adds, but Mr. Ebony quickly interrupted him.

“Go on now, kid. If you do that, I will give you candy.” Mr. Ebony adds, using the same trick that he uses on his kid when Sandy is being stubborn. Mr. Ebony never really learned patience. So he goes to bribes to keep his kid from being bratty. A completely different parenting approach to what his friend is doing. Unfortunately for them, neither approach is going to work with Collin.

“But I want to play with you two.” Collin pleads. The two men sigh while looking at each other. Both men do not want to deal with Collin at the moment. And so they are exchanging looks, trying to decide which one of them has to deal with this annoying little kid.

“Come on, little man. Be a good boy and run along now.” Mr. Glenworth says in his soft voice. But Mr. Ebony smirks at the clear desperate pleading undertone of Mr. Glenworth’s words.

“But, I really want to play. And I can only play the game with Daddies.” Collin declares in desperation. He had prepared for this. He is ready. All he has to do is to convince these two Dads to play the game with him. The look of exhausted annoyance in both men’s faces quickly turned to intrigue with Collin’s words.

“Wh-What do you mean, Collin?” It was Mr. Glenworth who asked this time. His voice softens into a whisper, suddenly aware of the multitude of other parents that might hear their conversation.

“Well, it’s a secret game that Daddies play with their boys. My Uncle taught me.” Collin explains.

“Secret game?” Mr. Ebony asks. He is alarmed at the young boy’s words. His heart pounds in his chest while his mind prays that this is not what he thinks it is. Because if it is, he might not know what to do then.

“Yes. A secret game. I used to play it with my Dad and uncle. But Dad doesn’t want me to see my uncle anymore. And he doesn’t want to play the game with me either.” Collin explains. In his naive mind, he does not see anything wrong with what he is saying. He did remember his promise not to tell anyone about the game. But he mistakenly believed that most dads know the game, although none would admit it because it is a secret game.

“What the fuck?!?” Mr. Ebony mouths to his friend. He is truly appalled at the implication of the little boy’s confession. The more he hears about this game, the surer he is that he might be right. And that is just appalling to him.

Mr. Glenworth does not share the same sentiment though. While Mr. Ebony looks scared and shocked at the revelation, Mr. Glenworth is already chubbed up in his pants. His above average cock is now growing rapidly. And without underwear to restrict its growth, his adult member is now snaking its way down his pant leg.

“What game is this, little man? Maybe we know it.” Mr. Glenworth asks intrigued. His evil mind now grinning as though he just won the jackpot.

“Oh, it’s the tiger game.” Collin responds eagerly, happy that at the very least Mr. Glenworth is showing interest, happy to hear more from him. A smile spreads on his face, clearly unaware of the tension that is rising in the air.

Mr. Ebony releases the breath that he did not know he was holding. When he heard his friend ask the question, his heart stopped beating, waiting with bated breath for the answer from Collin’s mouth. His mind calling out all the gods in the world to keep him away from such a troublesome situation. The answer from Collin sounds innocent enough to him and a sigh of slight relief followed.

“Oh, the tiger game.” Mr. Ebony repeats with a smile of relief. He may not know the game, but he is just glad that it does not sound like what he thinks it is.

“You know about it, Mr. Ebony?” Collin asks eagerly. His head snaps towards the guy, hoping to hear an affirmation to his question. But there was none.

“Oh, I don’t think we’ve heard of that game before, Collin. Sorry. But how does it work?” Mr. Glenworth asks curiously after a long pause of silence from his friend. Collin’s previous words have built his hope up for something naughty. And his gut feeling screams to him that this is what he has been waiting for all his life. He is not going to let this go that easily.

“Well, It’s the one where I will play as the baby tiger pet and the Daddy or the Master will give me their meat to suck on.” Collin responds with a cheerful smile. Both men’s jaws dropped for two completely different reasons. The silence that followed was almost too painful. But neither Mr. Ebony nor Mr. Glenworth knows what to say next.

“It is really fun.” Collin adds, not sensing the tension. “I especially like it when there’s two Daddies and I get to be fed with their meat at the same time.”

Mr. Ebony’s throat is dry all of a sudden. His eyes quickly roamed the whole playground, scared that someone else may have heard what Collin had said. Although he knows he was not part of whatever this kid has been through, he really doesn’t want anyone to misunderstand. A little white kid saying those promiscuous words while sitting on the lap of a big black man, that is a disaster waiting to happen. For the first time in his life, he is truly scared.

Mr. Glenworth, on the other hand, is hard as a rock in his pants. His hands tremble while his heart pounds harder in his chest. He could not believe his luck. He had fantasized about little boys ever since he was a little boy. And that never changed even as he aged. Once he realized that it is wrong for him to feel that way, he had kept this desire hidden and unfulfilled. But still he longed and wished to quench his thirst of being with a little boy one day. And maybe today is that day. And Collin is that little boy.

“Where’s your father? Who’s with you now?” Mr. Ebony asks. His face red from the overwhelming myriad of emotions. He doesn’t know if it’s mostly anger or fear. But he really wants to get out of the situation as soon as he can. Especially because during the awkward long silence, Collin had been very fidgety on his lap that it had caused his cock to steer quite a bit. The myth of black guys having big black cocks has never been more true than in his case. And even with a limp cock, he is already sporting quite a prominent bulge. Anything more would be too hard to hide. And he doesn’t want anyone to add more meaning to that. Especially not after Collin’s revelation.

“Oh, Dad is at home. I came here alone.” Collin responds. His face quickly turns to a frown after being reminded of how ignored and neglected he felt at home. Remembering that at this moment, his father and brother most probably are playing the tiger game without him.

“Oh, so you came here to find a Daddy to play with?” Mr. Glenworth asks. His face chooses to show an empty expression. Afraid that if he shows a hint of what he is feeling, it will just freak his friend out and scare the little boy away.

“Yes.” Collin responds smiling again. His eyes glimmer with hope as he realizes that Mr. Glenworth seems to understand what he truly feels.

“And you want us to play the game with you?” Mr. Glenworth inquires again.

“Yes.” Collin says, full of hope. “I just think you are so cute. And Mr. Ebony, h-he’s…” Collin blushes, averting his gaze without even finishing his words.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Ebony asks his friend in a hushed voice. Even his jaw is so tense he could barely open his mouth.

“I am just curious what this little kid wants from us.” Mr. Glenworth responds. His words are as honest as it could be.

“I just want to play the tiger game with someone. Will you play it with me?” Collin asks. He deliberately omitted the fact that he is doing this to learn more about being a good tiger. He doesn’t want these two dads to think that he is just using them so he could join his father and his brother’s game again.

“Well… Depends.” Mr. Glenworth responds, answering before Mr. Ebony could decline the offer.

“What the fuck?” Mr. Ebony mouths at his friend. He does not understand what his friend is getting at. He sure hopes that the guy is not really considering it. Because he is completely opposed to the idea.

“Depends on what?” Collin asks curiously, also unsure what Mr. Glenworth is getting at.

“Depends on what feeding with our Daddy meat really means.” Mr. Glenworth asks. Just saying the words out loud is already making his knees quiver with pleasure. The thick material of his jeans suddenly feels so good against his straining boner. This time, he is truly thankful that he wasn’t wearing skinny jeans. Or else his boner would have been completely visible for anyone to see.

_ Is he just trying to extract more information from the little boy, just to be sure we are not over-reacting? _ Mr. Ebony asks himself. He is instinctively defending his friend’s strange action in his mind so he could feel more comfortable with it. The other possibility just doesn’t sit well with him.

“Well…” Collin blushes. “It- ummm… It means- t-that yo-you put you-your… ummm…” Collin blushes redder. He could feel the lump form in his throat stopping him from explaining further. Although if the lump wasn’t there, he still doesn’t know how to explain the game further. At that moment, other than what he said - being fed with Daddy meat for him to suck on, Collin could not think of any way to be more specific than that. Or maybe his mind just could not really function properly after being put on the spot.

“I- I don’t know how to explain it.” Collin finally adds, giving up on even trying. The little boy’s face is one of desperation and frustration.

“Oh…” Mr. Ebony sighs, disappointed at the vagueness of the little kid’s answer.

“Well, can you show us?” Mr. Glenworth asks, mortifying his friend with his idea but at the same time cheering the little boy up.

“Of course, Mr. Ebony. I- I would be happy to.” Collin declares happily.

“Okay then. But not here.” Mr. Glenworth announces, ignoring the angry glares that Mr. Ebony is throwing his way. But he is not letting his goody-two-shoes friend get in his way. Not even death could stop him now.

“Of course. It has to be done in secret.” Collin beams with pride for knowing that. He turns to the older men. Mr. Glenworth seemed to be proud of him as well. But Mr. Ebony looks like what Jerry would look like when Tom corners him. Collin couldn’t help but giggle.

“Maybe in the family bathroom?” Mr. Ebony suggests. The little boy’s candid giggling is music to his ear now, sending pleasure tingles down his cock.

“Yes. That would be big enough.” Collin responds before he eagerly jumps off Mr. Ebony’s lap. Mr. Glenworth was eager to stand up, ready to follow Collin to the nearby public bathroom, when Mr. Ebony grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Ebony asks. His marriage is in the rocky patch at the moment. He is still trying his best to salvage his marriage so he gets to stay in his daughter’s life. The last thing he needs is an incident that will drag his name to the mud. If this so happens, it will be the last nail in his own coffin.

“What? I am just trying to make sure.” Mr. Glenworth replies nonchalant. As if it was his friend who is acting stupid for not thinking the same way.

“What do you mean make sure? We should be calling the police on that boy’s father and uncle now. There is no point in making sure. That is just stupid and risky.” Mr. Ebony pleads with his friend. He really doesn’t want to intervene with whatever is going on in Collin’s life. He wants to distance himself from it. As far as possible.

“And what? Tell the police that little Collin plays the tiger game with his father and uncle?” Mr. Glenworth asks as if he is defending a good case.

“Yes.” Mr. Ebony responds, not understanding why his friend would not call the cops when he clearly understood what is the best thing to do in the situation.

“And when they ask what the tiger game really means, will we be able to explain it properly to them?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, are we really going to accuse a father and an uncle without proper evidence. For all we know we are just being dirty minded. Maybe it really was just an innocent game. I don’t want to make a big scandal and end up being the bad guy. Do you?” Mr. Glenworth reasons. He knew how thin his alibi is. But he doesn’t really care anymore. This is his chance. And he’d rather jump out of a plane without a parachute than let this chance slip away.

“I- I- I mean…”

“See? What do you think will happen if we make a big fuss and it ends up being a misunderstanding? Do you think Collin's father and uncle will just hug it out with us? We will be facing a lawsuit, man? I don’t want any of that in my record.” Mr. Glenworth declares. His argument was shaky when he first pitched it. But as he continues to web his lies, he is starting to get a good footing.

“You mean…” Mr. Ebony responds.

“Yes. I am just trying to be sure. Once I am sure. We are going to call the police.” Mr. Glenworth responds. Hearing himself say those words makes him shudder. He almost believed himself. But at that moment, he also realized that he has to do something to prevent what he just said from actually happening. The last thing he wants is for his friend to call the police afterwards.

“Oh… God. I am sorry for doubting you, man. God, I feel so horrible.” Mr. Ebony responds. His face flushed with shame. Their wives have been friends since high school. And the two of them became friends ever since they married into the unbreakable bond of friendship between their wives. He couldn't believe he accused his friend of being anything but an honest and God-fearing man.

“Never mind that, man. What’s important now is we help this little boy. He needs us.” Mr. Glenworth says, not wanting to dwell on the argument. Mainly because he wants to be with Collin as soon as he can.

“Okay.” Mr. Ebony agrees, unwittingly endangering himself by agreeing with his friend’s devious plan. He finally gets up and heads to the public bathroom with his friend and the little boy - Collin.

“Daddy, where are you going?” Sandy asks when the two men and Collin passed by the swings.

“Oh, we are- ummm…” Mr. Ebony stutters. He has never been good at lying. Especially not impromptu lying.

“Oh, Collin had an accident.” Mr. Glenworth’s mind quickly manages to pull an excuse out of a hat. Sandy and Skylar turn to Collin, not believing Mr. Glenworth’s words. Collin blushes from the shame of the terrible alibi. He felt like he was thrown under the bus. But he is more than happy to go along with it, if it means he gets to play with these two men.

“Oh, yeah. My stomach really hurts.” Collin quickly responds. His body slightly bends after his hands moved to grab on to his belly. Even his face gets to acting, taking the role of the embarrassed boy with a major stomach problem. Mr. Glenworth quickly ushers Collin towards the bathroom.

“We will be back soon. Okay?” Mr. Ebony finally manages to say to his daughter and to his friend’s son. The two kids nod. He had thought the kids would be more suspicious. But either they did not care or they didn’t find anything strange with what was happening. Before he could even turn his back, the two kids are already back at fighting over who gets to sit on the swing next.

_ This is crazy. This is starting to get out of hand. _

Reluctantly, Mr. Ebony continues to walk away, following his friend and little Collin to the bathroom. The uncertainty of what awaits him there looms over him. Putting added weights on his shoulders.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**


	5. The One Who Was Left Behind Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with good intention, things can still go awry.  
> Is Collin ready for what he got himself into?  
> Will the cautious Mr. Ebony play the game?  
> Will the pervy Mr. Glenworth have his fantasy come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a long one. My version of an apology for the cliffhanger last chapter, haha.  
>   
> For those who follow me in Twitter, you've seen the sneak peek... You also saw the reference pics. You know what's up. Hope you guys like them updates. 😜😜😜  
> For those who are not, better check it out, bud. Whatchu waiting for? 😆😆😆  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Peter Pritchard](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161321976811520?s=19)  
> \- [Mr. Glenworth](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246746387611435008?s=19)  
> \- [Mr. Ebony](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1252122749687881728?s=19)  
>   
> For the Twitter thread link of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

_ This is crazy. This is starting to get out of hand.  _

Mr. Ebony felt so self-conscious going into the family bathroom. A bathroom that is designed to cater specific parental needs like changing a baby’s diaper, among other things. But does it include what will soon transpire with him, his friend and that little boy? Feeling the waves of doubt and anxiety washing over him, he entered the bathroom last. And before he did, he made sure that no one was looking at them. He felt so self-conscious, scared that someone might see them get in together and think that something bad is going to happen between the two of them and the little boy, who was leading the way. The color of his skin has already painted him as a suspect. He doesn’t want to give anyone any more ammunition.

“You do know that you look more suspicious now than if you just tried to act more calmly. Come on, man. We are not doing anything bad here.” Mr. Glenworth chuckles as he looks at his paranoid friend’s face, white as a sheet of paper.

“Aren’t we? What are we doing here, really?” Mr. Ebony asks in a hushed voice. The long walk from the bench to the bathroom got him thinking.

“We are just being good samaritans here. We are just going to see what this tiger game is and then decide what to do after that.” Mr. Glenworth responds confidently. They are talking in a low hushed voice, but being in a confined room with Collin, the kid can still hear him.

“But how do we do that?” Mr. Ebony responds, confused as to how to tackle the situation. He really doesn’t feel comfortable being in the privacy of the family bathroom with his friend and an innocent little boy. If anyone walks in, they will surely think some nasty stuff is going on. And he doesn’t want that in his life. His wife will surely file a divorce at any sign of a scandal. And seeing how ugly this scandal could get, he is sure that visitation rights to his daughter might be out of the question.

“Actually, I have an idea. Why don’t we let Collin show you what the game is about and I film it.” Mr. Glenworth suggests. It is so unlike him to let another guy have the first go. He knew that he wouldn't have married his now wife if she wasn't a virgin before him. But he figured that his friend is already in on this, whether the guy wants it or not. He just has to make sure that the man will not blabber afterwards. The best way to do that is to have blackmail material against his friend.

“What do you mean film it? Like film it-film it?” Mr. Ebony sounds alarmed at the thought. The last thing he needs is a film of whatever is going to happen in this bathroom.

“Why do you seem scared of the idea?”

“Are you crazy?” Mr. Ebony exclaims, louder than a whisper. He then turns to the little boy who seemed to be listening attentively at the conversation. “Ummm… Collin, can you do me a favor?”

“Yes, Mr. Ebony. Anything.” Collin responds quickly, meaning his words. He beams with a smile. He understands that the two are talking about something important. But his young mind just could not understand the full weight of the adult conversation that was going on in front of him.

“Can you cover your ears for me? Mr. Glenworth and I just need to talk in private for a minute.” The look of confusion and dismay on Collin’s face almost makes Mr. Ebony feel guilty. But he can’t have the kid listening in while they talk about their still unfounded suspicion of Collin being molested in the past. And the possibility of having to molest the kid again to prove a point. The idea of which seems absurd to Mr. Ebony at the moment.

“Okay.” Collin feels left out again. But he knows better than to disobey. He wants to be a good tiger. And a good tiger obeys their master. So with his finger in his ears, Collin hums to try and drown the conversation that the two men are having. He wants to listen in, because he knows it is about him. But at the same time, he doesn’t want Mr. Glenworth and Mr. Ebony to think that he is a bad tiger too. It is already bad that his brother and his father think that.

“What do you mean film it?” Mr. Ebony asks, incredibly outraged at the thought that his friend would want to film the whole thing.

“Film it. What do you think the police will believe more? Two men who come and tell them that a boy was molested but no proof of it? Or two men who say the same thing but with video proof?” The shorter white man asks his towering black buddy.

“But that video proof will have our faces plastered on it.” The cautious Mr. Ebony tries to object with logical reasoning. Being a person of color, he had mastered how to breeze through life while avoiding any confrontation or conflict. And now is the best time for him to exercise that skill. But there is nothing logical about his friend’s action. He just doesn’t know it yet.

“I know, that is why we are going to film it like a documentary of some sort.” the desperate Mr. Glenworth explains. He knows he is grasping at straws here. But he knows that at some point one of his punches will land a blow and hopefully, that blow would be enough to persuade his friend.

“Documentary? What the hell are you talking about? You are not making any sense, man.” The incredulous father asks. His tone shows his annoyance at his friend’s reasoning.

“Oh, I forgot. You did not study law.” Mr. Glenworth has no choice but to pull out his last big gun. His pre-law background. Although he really wasn’t able to use what he learned then in his current line of work, he hopes that he could use this advantage to trick his friend. “In law, there’s this rule. We call it  _ The Proof of Absolute Facts. _ ”

“What?”

“This particular judiciary rule states that if an accusation was presented with evidence or proof of absolute and irrevocable facts, then the accusation has merit and has a high probability of being heard by the jury of your peers. In this case, we are going to use the documentary type of narrative that exhibits the full extent of the guilt of the offender by showing the jury a perfect reenactment of the whole act of defiance punishable by law.” Mr. Glenworth narrates, pulling bullshit after bullshit from his ass and peppering in big legal words just to make things sound legitimate. The whole point of his argument is to confuse his friend enough to bend to his will.

“Huh?” Mr. Ebony was no dumbass. He knows when he is being played. But in his paranoid state at the moment, his friend’s words passed from ear to ear and his mind could not retain anything. Exactly what Mr. Glenworth wants.

“And that means?”

“In Layman's term, we reenact the events of how Collin’s case happened, complete with legal narratives. And then use it to solidify our accusation and at the same time prove our innocence.” A bunch of bullshit but Mr. Glenworth knows his words are slowly working.

“And… And this is all legal? It won’t come biting me in the ass?”

“Of course.” Mr. Glenworth responds. He has to fight back the urge to smirk at his friend.

“I haven’t heard of this rule before. Do we really have to?” Mr. Ebony asks, unconvinced still. Although a tiny part of himself is now slowly biting the bait.

“If we don’t do this, we can’t help Collin. His father will get away with sexually abusing his own child. And who knows, maybe that demented uncle will do the same thing to other kids.” Mr. Glenworth remarks. It was all hypothetical of course, a way to persuade his friend into doing the exact same thing they are trying to  _ “stop” _ . Of course, he doesn’t know how true his words really are, given what Callum has been up to lately.

“But, we will be doing that terrible bad thing to Collin. I don’t know if I can do it.” Mr. Ebony admits. He is clearly considering it now, and his friend knows it won’t be long before he finally caves in.

“No, we are not. We are helping him. There is a difference. We need to film it like a documentary like I said so the police can really see what the tiger game is about. If we don’t do it, the police will not understand. They will not believe us.” Mr. Glenworth announces. Seeing the still unconvinced look on his friend’s face, he decides to continue. “If we accuse the father and the uncle prematurely and they get away, they will become more cautious. And I don’t know what those two will do to Collin then.”

"But what if they will use it to implicate us."

"Matt, I already told you that the law has that covered for us. Besides, you are a respected member of this community. And so am I. If they throw mud at us, I am sure it will not stick."

"But what about that kindergarten teacher? He was also once a respected man. A kindergarten teacher, for Pete’s sake." Mr. Ebony reasons, remembering the horrifying news he saw on TV. It was from the same school his daughter goes to. He doesn’t know who that kindergartener was, specifically. But he has met the wife who was also teaching in the same school and is his daughter’s teacher.

"But that guy is a horrible man. He was really molesting the kids. He was caught raping a little boy in a bathroom by his wife. That is not what we are doing. We are merely saving the boy. Helping the police by showing them exactly what is being done to this kid. The police will understand that we are doing them a favor, once they see the video. They won’t go after us. They will even thank us for being a good samaritan." Mr. Glenworth declares. 

Mr. Glenworth’s web of lies is expanding to something more than the man could handle. Yet despite how convoluted and twisted the alibi is, somehow it makes a bit of sense on his friend’s mind. His gut feeling is just screaming at him not to do it. But his mind is really considering it now. Although he is not familiar with whatever legal rule that his friend told him, Mr. Glenworth clearly knows it well. And he has no reason to doubt his friend.

“God, I don’t feel good about this.” He declares finally as he takes in a deep breath.

“Ty, which is more important to you? Feeling good about the situation? Or actually helping Collin to escape his abusive father and uncle.”

“But…”

“God, do you think doing this is easy for me? I am no fucking pervert y-you know. But at least I know what I need to do to help. I am not gonna stand by and let this kid continue to be molested by his own father and uncle.” Mr. Glenworth declares in an outburst.  _ I am not gonna allow that without joining in. _ His filthy mind screams. “You are just so selfish sometimes, aren’t you?” Mr. Glenworth clicks his tongue to show his fake disappointment. Manipulating the man and guilting him into doing the nasty stuff.

“No it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Mr. Ebony is confused. He could not verbally explain his reluctance. His gut feeling is really screaming for him not to do this. But his friend masterfully pulls the strings of his heart. And his mind is too confused to even properly object.

“Never mind. What do I have to do?” Mr. Ebony finally responds, bringing a smile on his mischievous friend’s face.

“Great. I am glad you are on-board on this. I don’t really know if I can help this kid alone. Now, let me get my phone and I’ll start recording.” Mr. Glenworth declares as his eager hands, shake with excitement. He could barely contain his eagerness when he opened his phone camera and started recording.

“Here we are now in a family bathroom. We are using the Proof of Absolute Facts rule to prove that our little friend here, named Collin, was molested by his own father and uncle.” Mr. Glenworth says to the camera as he focuses on Collin who still has his fingers on his ear.

“Tell him to introduce himself to the camera.” Mr. Glenworth whispers to his friend. Mr. Ebony quickly turns to the little boy, incredibly conscious about being filmed.

“Hey, Collin…” Mr. Ebony declares as he touches and slowly tugs on the little boy’s arm. Collin takes his finger off his ear and turns to Mr. Glenworth before turning to the camera. He never had recorded the tiger game with his father, uncle Callum or even his brother. But seeing that he had watched plenty of videos online regarding the matter, he figured that recording may be a part of the game sometimes.

“Introduce yourself to the camera, Collin.” Mr. Ebony urges.

“Oh… Ummm… Hi, I’m Collin Pritchard. I- I am 9 years old. I- I-” Collin stutters as he does not know what to say next. He really is not big on self introduction and his words are failing him while his nervousness gets stuck in his throat. “I love watching cartoons and- and eating chocolates. And I hate broccoli.” Mr. Glenworth chuckles at Collin’s introduction, earning a sigh of dismay from his nervous friend.

“Now, here with us is Mr. Tyron Ebony. Please introduce yourself, Ty.” Mr. EBony freezes at the mention of his name. He was really hesitant about the whole idea but now as the camera starts rolling, he really does not know if he really could do it. But with his friend pointing the camera at his face, he is left with no choice but to ride along. He gulped nervously before he finally spoke.

“Hello… Umm… Jury. I- I am Tyron Ebony. 37 years old. Father of one adorable… umm… baby girl. Umm… Sandra Ebony. Ummm.. Yeah… I love football and… And cars… ummm… That's it. That's me.” Mr. Ebony declares before tilting his face away from the camera. His heart is now pounding in his chest. He is still unsure what they are trying to do here. But with his mind unable to think straight, he is trusting his friend to make the sound decision. It was a wrong call that he might regret for the rest of his life.

“Now, we are going to let Collin show us what the tiger game is all about. Okay, Collin?” Mr. Glenworth declares. The little boy just nods.

“Now, do we need anything for that game?”

“No. But I need to be nakey-nakey though.” Collin explains. Seeing Mr. Ebony flinch at his words, he felt the need to explain. “Because I am the little baby pet tiger. And tigers only wear fur. No clothes.” Collin smiles as if his explanation made everything magically clearer. The incredulous man was so enthralled to do anything as Collin unceremoniously undressed himself. His eagerness to play the game again with someone may have given him an ultraspeed ability in taking his clothes off, because less than a minute later he is already naked and on the floor of the public family bathroom. The tiled floor, that is clearly not the most sanitary, still sparkles white with the illusion of cleanliness. And Collin has no problem with crawling around on it, unabashedly wiggling his ass to the camera.

Although clearly anxious and fear laden by the whole situation, Mr. Ebony is relieved that as weird as everything may seem, it is still just playfully innocent. He couldn’t help but smile a little as the playful little boy crawled around on the floor. And then at some time, starts  _ pawing _ at the camera. A tiger wave, or so Collin calls it.

“RAWR.” Collin giggles afterwards before he crawls away. As soon as he was naked, he easily got comfortable. There is something about being naked that feels freeing to little Collin - liberating almost. He smiles before he wiggles his butt away, making sure to give the camera a good view of his hole.

Mr. Ebony gulps at the sight of the little boy’s ass hole. The lack of any outward signs of abuse is making him a bit relieved. Yet the fact that the boy is now spreading his cheeks, to show the camera his hole, is stopping him from fully feeling relieved.

Mr. Glenworth, on the other hand, shares the opposite reaction. He licks his lips as the little boy’s rosebud comes to view. His cock now dripping precum down his knees. A seriously sticky situation that needs to be addressed sooner rather than later.

“Are you having fun, Collin. Is this what the tiger game is?” Mr. Glenworth asks, eager to move things along. Three minutes of the kid crawling around is fun but anything more than that is too much for him.

“Yes.” Collin beams back. The two older men react differently to that.

“You mean, the game just involves you crawling on the floor naked?” Mr. Glenworth asks. His grip on his phone tightens as he starts to grow angry.  _ Had I worked myself up for nothing? _ He asked himself.

“Yes…” Collin answers and Mr. Ebony sighs a huge sigh of relief.

“So… so you don’t really suck on your Daddy’s meat?” Mr. Ebony asks. His voice quivers with excitement. His face brightened with relief. The huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he feels like he can actually breath now.

“Oh… Not really.” Collin responds to Mr. Glenworth’s disappointment. The man looks at the little boy on the bathroom floor, crestfallen and pissed at himself for even thinking he would be so lucky.

“Only during feeding time.” Collin adds. The two older men froze at that. None dares to speak. None dares to move. Afraid that any movement would cause a disruption. Each of their bodies are preparing for what the little boy will say next. Mr. Ebony is ready to flee but Mr. Glenworth is prepared to jump the boy.

“Is it feeding time, Daddy?” Collin declares. With Mr. Glenworth busy recording the whole thing, he knew he had to address the other guy. He turns to Mr. Ebony with his adorable pouting lips. His hand mimicking a tiger’s paw as he rubs it on his face before licking it like a giant cat would. He arches his back to show his ass behind him. His eyes widen as he pleads.

“Wha-What?” Mr. Ebony’s breathing is like an endless series of gasps. He could not answer the boy. He turns to his friend. As much as Mr. Glenworth wants to answer the kid, he wants his friend to do so. Just so the camera could capture it. And the blackmail material would be more effective.

“Answer him.” Mr. Glenworth whispers instead. His friend only swallows the giant mass of nervousness that is seemingly stuck in his throat.

“Ummm… Yes, Collin. It’s- It’s feeding time.” Mr. Ebony finally manages to say. He closes his eyes, bracing himself for what the kid would do. But seconds later, nothing happened. When he opened his eyes again, Collin is still striking the same pose, looking at him expectantly as if waiting for him to say something

_ God, am I really going to do this? _

“Collin, do you want to suck on Daddy’s meat now?” Mr. Ebony asks. His voice sounding as unconvincing as his mind is unconvinced. “Are you hungry... ummm, my little pet tiger?”

_ God, I can’t believe I am saying this. What am I saying? Fuck. _

“Rawr…” Collin responds. His eyes are twinkling. But he remained in place still. And Mr. Ebony is more confused than ever. Clueless on what he needs to do or say now. His friend was really not helpful, mainly because, unbeknownst to him, his friend is enjoying how incriminating the video is turning out to be.

_ Fuck. Why am I doing this?  _ Mr. Ebony asks himself as his shaky hands move towards his zipper. Against his better judgment, he unzips himself. His knees are starting to visibly shake now as soon as his zipper slider reaches the bottom stop. Thankfully, the stress of the whole situation had kept his cock limp. It would be a much harder ordeal if it was otherwise. His hands shake. It was a bit of a struggle to fish his cock out through his fly. He gulps as he stands there with his limp cock out for the little boy to see.

Mr. Ebony suddenly becomes very aware of the camera recording. He has to fight the strong urge to stuff his cock back in, especially with the little boy now staring openly at his limp member. He could see something twinkling in the little boy’s eyes. He wants to say that it is a little boy’s innocent curiosity, but he knows that it is something else. It’s a hunger that he had only seen in pornographic films. It certainly isn’t what he sees in his wife’s eyes.

“It’s feeding time, boy.” Mr. Ebony's voice cracks. Like a hungry tiger seeing fresh meat, Collin crawls across the floor in a split second. Mr. Ebony could only gasp as the boy’s hand goes straight to the hook of his pants, unlatching it. He closes his eyes as his pants drops to the floor, leaving him with only his tighty whities exposed. He blushes as his cock feels a bit of a stirring as the little boy’s warm exhales touch his skin. He closes his eyes praying that this will be over soon.

“Woa-AAAAAHHH…” Mr. Ebony howls louder than he should. And even he knows that. But nothing prepared him from how great this little boy’s tongue felt as it licked from the base of his cock to the tip before swirling the tongue right under his cockhead. One of the little boy’s hands moves to his balls while the other grips the base of his cock. The little boy’s tongue now eagerly licks and twirls on his cock, focusing mainly on the erotic sensitive underside of his cockhead.

“F-Fa-F-FU-F-FAC-FUCK.” Mr. Ebony has never felt this great from just a mere blowjob in his life. The feeling is almost comparable to how he feels while fucking his wife. And this little boy is only teasing and licking his cock with that tiny slick tongue. He could not comprehend how such a young kid would know how to make a man whimper like he is now. His mind might have all the objections a single human being can muster, but his cock has no problem springing to its full length. And the married and committed man is powerless to stop this from happening.

Against his will, his monster snakes longer, lengthening along his thighs, almost reaching down to his knees.  _ Fuck. Stop. Why don’t you stop growing? STOP. PLEASE STOP. _ Mr. Ebony curses himself. As soon as his cock reached its maximum length, it started to rise and the little boy had to adjust himself so he could continue licking the cock before him. Mr. Ebony did not miss the fact that the little boy is not using his hands. And as strange as it may be to him, a little boy struggling to keep up with his rising cock and accidentally being hit by his growing member just looks so arousing. Even as his morality screams for him to hate it, his primal urge to dominate bursts through.

The sight of a tiny white boy servicing a thick black cock is something that breaks through his logical mind to reach his racially oppressed soul. Because behind his well-educated black guy is a long history of racial discrimination directed towards his kin. And a tiny frail white boy kneeling and worshipping his undoubtedly more superior black meat brings out the worst in him.

Even Mr. Glenworth who was watching the whole thing gasps at the sight. This innocent little kid just transformed into the smallest, youngest and sluttiest cheap whore in town. And it all happened right before his eyes. But there is no denying that the little boy is good at what he is doing. Eagerly and happily devouring the  _ “Daddy meat” _ that is presented before him for feeding. And the glaring vast size difference between the little boy’s tiny face and his friend’s monster cock is so alarming that his cock jumps in his pants.

“Ahh-AAAAHhhh…” Mr. Glenworth feels his face flush at the sound of his friend’s pathetic groaning. He feels ashamed at his own friend’s almost incel-like reaction to the little boy, wrapping that cute thin young lips around that monstrous black cock. He can see the little boy struggling to take in the older man’s cockhead, and the rest of the older man’s shaft wouldn’t be any easier.

“Ah-Ah- Fu- Boy… Slow… Down... Ahhh…” Mr. Ebony’s knees are slowly turning to jelly. He could barely maintain his upright position due to the endless and unexpectedly overwhelming pleasure coming from a little boy’s blowjob.

“Now, what are you doing, baby tiger?” Mr. Glenworth asks. His camera shot is now zooming in on the kneeling boy who is enthusiastically lapping at his friend’s member. “Can you tell the camera for me?” he adds, masking his true devilish intent with his soft charming voice.

“Oh.” Collin smiles innocently. Being called baby tiger again, although unintentionally, reminds him about his great times with his uncle Callum. He felt a tiny bit sad, but also happy that he found someone who would help him be a better baby pet tiger. It is so absurd to see the complete 180 contrast between how innocent his mind is and how dirty his actions are. A great camera moment that is worth every millisecond of the video. “I- I am feeding on my Daddy’s meat.”

“Oh… Daddy’s meat, huh? How does it taste boy?”

“Ummmm… Good.” Collin responds. Every brain cell screams for a different word to describe how Mr. Ebony’s cock tastes like but Collin’s mind could not quite decide.  _ Good _ does fit though. “I like it.” He decides to finish his words with a playful twirl around his new  _ Daddy _ ’s meat. Digging his tongue under the hood of the older man’s cock, his  _ training  _ with an uncut cock like his uncle Callum kicks in.

Mr. Glenworth smirks, happy with the boy’s answer. With that established, he knows he had to incriminate his friend even more. He pans the camera upwards towards his friend’s face. The guy has his mouth opened, head leaned back a little and eyes rapidly and constantly in motion.

“How is our baby tiger, Ty? Is he good?” Mr. Glenworth asks his friend almost mockingly. But his friend is so out of it. Instead of answering, the poor delirious man stumbles backwards after his knees finally gave up on him.

“Uh?” Collin was confused as well as the cock in his mouth slips out. His hands try to reach for it but the older man stumbles far back. Luckily, Mr. Ebony manages to land sitting on the toilet bowl with a sharp gasp. His hands now spread out, grabbing anything to keep his balance. He turns to his friend, unsure what to say next.

“Are you feeling okay, Ty?” Mr. Glenworth asks, his face could not contain his chuckle.

“I- I was-” Mr. Ebony had no time to recover. Before he could even finish his words, the little cock-hungry boy crawled towards him and is now suckling on his member once again. The older man’s hand moves to Collin’s head. His face expressing his panic. The little boy’s thin warm lips circles his purple head sending an electric jolt down his legs and making his knee jerk before it tenses up.

“Stop… Stop it... Ahhh…” Mr. Ebony pleads to the boy. He looks like he was trying to push the little boy’s head away but it is not budging. Either, Collin is just too determined not to let go, or he is just not trying enough. He moans and whimpers. His head now leaned far back while his hand lazily stayed on Collin’s head.

“Ahhh… Fuck… So good. Yes... Yes…” Mr. Glenworth smirks at his friend’s honest reaction. The hesitant goody-two-shoes man is gone momentarily. And what’s left is a pathetic virgin who can’t handle a little white boy.

From what is happening, everyone could see an adult man taking advantage of a little boy’s fragile innocence. A grown man, father of one, raping a young boy decades younger than he is, snipping a flower bud before it could bloom. But no one can deny the fact that the scene also looks the other way around. A young white boy raping a big burly black man, forcing himself on the said older man. A tiny little brat taking advantage of his own stepfather.

_ I need to take a better view of this. _ Mr. Glenworth quickly walks closer, zooming in on his friend’s face. He needs this. He needs to record his friend’s reaction. This would be the most implicating video.

“Ty, are you okay? How do you feel?” Mr. Glenworth asks, sounding worried. But he is anything but. Any response he gets from his friend can and will be used against him in the court of law. Or so the law dictates.

“Ahhhh…” Mr. Ebony yelps. His hands grab his friend’s arm. Mr. Glenworth was not prepared for the tight forceful grip. The camera shakes as he gets pulled towards the whimpering man. Luckily, he manages to recover his balance. His next priority was immediately back to the video he was taking.

“Ty, are you-?”

“Matt… Ahhh… It feels so good.” Mr. Ebony admits in candour, panting and heaving. Beads of perspiration form in his forehead and collect at the end of his thick brow before dripping down the sides of his face. His words are barely audible, as if he was considering their non optimal location. But Mr. Glenworth heard it well - his friends panting and loving the little boy’s work. The camera is recording it as well. Perfectly well.

“Now, Ty. Focus. You need to describe it for the camera. How it actually feels. They can see it in the video but that has to hear how it actually felt to the perpetrator. So everyone will know what crime this little boy’s father and uncle committed.” Mr. Glenworth was more than willing to exploit his friend’s situation.

“Ahhh…” Mr. Ebony says, biting his tongue as he tries to focus. “It… His tongue… Ahhh.. Fuck.. His tongue is so good… Lick… Ummm… LICK.. and swirl..” He desperately tries to explain. “So good… FUCKING GOOD… TOO aaaAAaaAAHHH… His mouth. Woah… Heaven… Fuck… Ahhh… Matt, Matt… Ahhh...” 

Mr. Glenworth could not tell why his friend would moan uncontrollably like he does. Although he can see how the kid seems to be very adept in pleasing and worshipping a cock, he could not understand how someone would be immobilized just from that. He suspects that maybe his friend’s wife is as prude as she seems.

_ When I saw your wife, Ty. I asked myself if maybe I married the wrong friend. My wife is not as pretty or as sexy as yours. But seeing you now, I see that your wife really is a pathetic prude. I guess I am lucky that my wife knows a thing or two on how to please a man. I feel bad that you have to settle for missionary sex that lasts for less than 10 minutes. That’s not sex, buddy. That is barely even a boring love-making. I am not a fan of any of it. Does she even give you a blowjob? _ Mr. Ebony mentally talks to his friend as he zooms out the camera before pointing it to Collin.

“It seems that he really is doing well, huh? So this is what meat feeding is.” Mr. Glenworth sounds like he really was doing a documentary. But his mind is going wild with the possibilities. Contented with what he has filmed to blackmail his friend, he decides it is now time to have fun of his own.

“Oh, I am Matthew Glenworth. 44 years old. I love cheesecakes and…” Mr. Glenworth smirks before he continues. “... and pretty little things like Collin here.” he adds as he unzips his jeans. He smirks as he fishes out his already dripping cock. He has been sporting a full hard-on ever since they stood up from the park bench. And the whole shenanigans he had to go through to be in this moment has kept his desire burning.

Mr. Ebony stayed there, sitting on the throne. One hand gripping the walls for support as his legs shake. While the other remains on top of the little boy’s head as it bobs on his cock. His cock is now at it’s proudest length and it is unwavering. Something that Mr. Ebony didn’t know was possible.

_ How could this be? How could a supposed-to-be inexperienced young white kid know so much about pleasing a man? Has his father and uncle trained him this well? Am I too late? Is it too late to help this kid? Is he too corrupted now? _ Mr. Ebony worries. But his mind is more concerned about something else.

_ God, why am I this hard? How could I maintain a fucking hard on now. Even with my wife, I can’t even keep it up, if I can even get it up at all. Sandy, my precious daughter Sandy. She is just a fluke. She might not even be mine. Even the tiny little blue pill could barely help. But with this boy. This innocent little white boy. How is he doing it? Why am I this hard? And… And what did Matt just say? He likes pretty little things like Collin? Did he mean-? _

“Wow… You have a very big meat for me, Daddy Glenworth.” Collin’s eyes are twinkling at the sight of a second cock. Of course, the man is just average size. And compared to the cock in his mouth, Mr. Glenworth looks smaller. Way smaller. But Collin watched those girls in that video, saying how big Daddy is even if it is not really big at all.

“Yes, baby tiger. Daddy has something big for you. But your mouth is busy now. What can I do?” Mr. Glenworth knows full well which hole he wants to slide his monster in. He just wants to hear this innocent little boy say it.

“U-Umm..?” Collin knows another way that tigers eat their meat. Daddies can stick their meat in a baby tiger’s bum.

“I heard there’s another way to feed baby tigers, Collin.” Mr. Ebony declares. He knows what the kid is thinking, and the smile on the little rascals face tells him that the kid likes the idea as well.

“Y-Yes. Thr-Through my bum.” Collin finally answers, pulling himself off the other man’s cock. He stutters with uncontained excitement at the prospect of having two Daddy meat at the same time. His body is more than ready to accept the pleasure of having his holes stuffed at the same time. His eyes follow Mr. Glenworth as the man moves.

“Oh, right. That might work.” Mr. Glenworth smirks before he moves to position himself behind the boy. His friend looks at him, scared and shocked at his behavior. If he did not and is not filming the whole thing, he would have hesitated. But seeing that he already has an incriminating video of his friend, he knows he has his friend’s balls in his hand.

“Matt… Wh-What..? Ahhh..” Mr. Ebony could not even finish his objection. His other hand now moves behind the little boy’s head. Despite better judgment, he moves the little boy’s mouth back to his cock. The boy had stopped sucking him, and in his mind he thought that the kid was afraid of what his friend was planning to do. He is worried as well. But he reasoned to himself that the boy's mouth on his cock would help him think straight now, which is literally the opposite of reality.

Mr. Glenworth smirks at the turn of events. His goody-two-shoes friend has momentarily surrendered to depravity. And he is ready to match it. He eagerly spits into the young boy’s hole. Three massive wads of his spit was all he could spare before he spread it over the little boy’s hole, loving how easy it is to slip his middle finger in, down to his second knuckle. Two more wads of spit and he is now aligning his cockhead on the little boy’s back door.

“Ready or not.” Mr. Glenworth announces as he focuses the camera on his cock as it slowly descends into the little boy’s burrow. He was pleasantly surprised that Collin’s hole is perfectly fitted for him. Tight enough that he could feel his cock having to squeeze itself inside. But also loose enough so the whole process is smooth sailing and not painful for him and surprisingly for the little boy as well.

“God FUCKING damn…” Mr. Glenworth whimpers as he crams himself into the little boy’s asshole. His body loving the warmth of Collin’s insides, hugging him like a baby in a blanket. “Almost. A little more, Collin. Take Daddy’s meat.” He moans only a second before he feels the little boy’s ass cheeks slap against his thighs.

Mr. Ebony is starting to see what his friend is doing. From how the man sounds while trying to persuade the boy to take his cock, to the expression on the man’s face now - one of pure lust and depravity. He knew that things were not what his friend told him to be. He may have been panicked and confused earlier but now it is starting to make some sense. He is not a good samaritan here. At best, he is an unwilling accomplice to a crime. Worse case, he is one of the demented perpetrator.

But despite the clarity that he is starting to see. His actions are still left in the past. And though his logical mind screams rape and child abuse, his awakened dark side tells him to continue. In fact, his hand is now starting to bob the boy’s head on his cock.

_ Please more. Just this once. Please God forgive me. But just this once. I don’t want to let go of this feeling. I have never felt so good in my life. I don’t feel like a failure anymore. It’s not my issue that I can’t maintain an erection. Because I clearly can with this boy. It’s my wife’s fault. She is the problem. Please forgive me if I indulge this time. Just once. Just this once. _ Mr. Ebony begs his god. Wanting forgiveness for the act that he is still committing. Perhaps in his mind he really believed that it is easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission.

Collin is gagging. He was the one in control earlier. He tried his best to put into practice the tricks he saw in those videos. He was doing well. But now, Mr. Ebony is taking over. And as much as he wants to be a good little tiger, his body is fighting back. Gagging and choking as he could not time his breathing with Mr. Ebony’s unexpected aggression. Not to mention the anal assault he is receiving from the other man. If only he knew that at that moment Mr. Ebony is still doing his best to control himself, afraid that he would hurt the little boy. The pain of having less than half of the big burly man’s black monster meat shoved down his throat could have been more painful. Collin just doesn’t know it.

_ This is crazy. I never thought a boy’s hole could be this tight. I have always dreamed of being buried in one, but never really had the chance. Of course I experimented with kids my age when I was younger. But I was also much smaller in the cock department then. And much less experienced and knowledgeable about what I truly want. When I finally figured it all out, I was already older and fooling around with boys is already a social taboo for me to indulge in that sexual exploration. But this… God, this. This is certainly worth the jail time. _ Mr. Glenworth whimpers as his cock bursts into the boy’s guts, burying his entire length deep in the little helpless boy’s bowels. The feeling of Collin’s warm and wet insides massaging and milking his cock enlightened him. He now understands why his friend was easily reduced to a pathetic teen virgin.

“Oh boy… Good boy… Oh.. such a good little tiger.” The trapped and panicking little boy heard this and his body froze. He could feel how much his jaw hurts with its current position. His ass burns like it was sprayed with acid. But the man’s words made him tingle. His heart warms at the sound of it.

_ Am I really a good tiger? _

“Such a good little tiger for Daddy. Open up more, boy. Take this.”

_ Yes, Daddy. I will. _ Collin mentally responds as he arch his back even more. His hand remains gripping Mr. Ebony’s thick thighs as he feels Mr. Glenworth start to fuck his hole.

_ Fuck me, Daddy. Make me a good tiger for you. _

“Ahhh…” Mr. Ebony responds. He thrusts forward before withdrawing his hips back. Then he continues with the fucking rhythm while Mr. Glenworth matches it with his hips. They bounce the little boy’s body between the two of them. Their cocks slam in and out of the boy’s holes as the boy boomerang back and forth. Collin is now the shuttlecock on the badminton game he and his friend are playing.

Back and forth the little boy’s body goes and both men, no matter their stance in this matter, can only see a bag of flesh created for their own sexual gratification. The poor little boy who got molested by his own father and uncle is now gone. The cute innocent boy who plays with their kids is long forgotten. What is left is this warm fleshlight made of human flesh. And both of them are eagerly thrusting into it. Increasing their force with each back and forth.

“I am close.” Mr. Ebony declares, the unexpected pleasure of the moment has finally gotten unto him. He was very close to cumming multiple times during the whole thing, but his will to keep this precious moment last longer kept his orgasm in check.

“Me, too.” Mr. Glenworth may have joined the game later than his friend, but the little boy’s ass is just too tight and too perfect for him. He is very much satisfied just from the idea that something like this is happening that his fantasy is now a reality. And in a family bathroom of a public playground no less, where his kid is just playing outside with other kids and parents.

The two men howled one after the other. Both men blasting their own concoction of adult juice that floods the little boy’s holes. Their cocks blocking the way out, keeping their seeds in. Their spit-roast victim is too tired to even stand on his own. His arms and legs have already given up. The only thing keeping his body propped up is the strength of Mr. Ebony's cock that is buried inside him.

The older men’s howls die down less than a minute later. And the eager Mr. Glenworth pulls his still half-hard cock out. Now slick and coated by his own thick cum. Collin's body crumbles to the ground. Mr. Ebony’s cock slides out with a disgusting wet slurp. Collin is gasping and coughing. But he is too weak to even move. His body lays on the public bathroom floor. He is on his side, his limbs completely numb and helpless.

“Wow. That was awesome. This game is really interesting, baby tiger.” Mr. Glenworth smiles. Even if he is already tired and panting, he crouches. He zooms in his camera on the young boy’s gaping hole. He could see the pinkish red anal walls of the little boy as it retains it’s gaping form. Like a memory foam that remembers what stress and stretching it has been through.

“Yes, Daddy Glenworth.” Collin responds through constant coughing. His body was still spent and tired, lying on that public bathroom floor.

“Are you already full, baby tiger? Or do you still need more meat?” The perverted father asks. He knows what he wants and he knows that the boy’s answer would not matter at all to him. But to hear a tired boy beg him for his cock for seconds is a dream he wants fulfilled.

“I- Yes, Daddy.” Collin responds. He is tired. He truly wants rest at the moment. But at the same time, he knows he desperately needs to practice being a baby tiger more. More practice means he becomes a good baby tiger faster. Which means he gets to join his father and brother sooner.

Mr. Glenworth smirks upon hearing the little boy’s answer. He expected the boy to regret the decision. “You want Daddy Glenworth’s meat inside your hole again?” he asks, which garnered an eager nod from the young kid.

“Where do you want my meat, boy? Tell Daddy Glenworth what you want.”

“Matt… what are you doing?” Mr. Ebony asks, appalled by his friend’s unabashed declaration of debaucherous intent. “Matt, we already got the proof, we don’t need to-” he stops talking as soon as he sees the creepy grin on his friend’s face.

“No. NO, you wouldn’t.” Mr. Ebony says, astounded by his friend’s eerie reaction. The curl on his friend’s smile screams impure intent and he could not believe how he had fallen in his friend’s trap.

“I- I will c-ca-call th-the police.” Mr. Ebony stammers. He reaches out for his phone that is in his pant’s pocket. His pants are still bundled up down his ankles which only reminds him of what he had done.

“Don’t worry, Ty. I won’t show this to anyone. You just have to keep your mouth shut.” Mr. Glenworth triumphantly announces. He turns the camera to his friend who looks just as dumbfounded as could be. He had actually forgotten about his friend. He was very in the moment, enjoying the electrifying tingle of his climax and the sight of a little boy on the bathroom floor, stuffed with his seed.

“M-Ma-Matt. Why would-?” Mr. Ebony’s mind could not process it. They have been friends for years but he had never known how twisted his friend truly is. “I need to go.” he declares as he clumsily gets up, pulling his pants and underwear up as he goes.

“Where are you going, Ty? We are still playing.” Mr. Glenworth asks. Mr. Ebony flinches at those words. He thought his friend would make him do more terrible things. Luckily, his friend’s tone is more of mockery than the more terrifying tone of strict authority.

“I am not going to be a part of this.” Mr. Ebony announces as he finishes with his pants. He turns to the mischievous look on his friend’s face and he grits his teeth with anger. He wants to run towards his friend and attack him. He wants to grab that phone and slam it on the wall to erase the evidence of the horrible thing he had done.

But alas, he could not. If his friend fights back, Mr. Ebony knew he could win. But the fight would cause commotion which would only shine the light on the crime that transpired in that bathroom. And he could not afford that. Worse, if his friend just screams for help, all will be lost in one second. He thought he knew his friend. But clearly, not enough.

So he walks away, completely angry at himself for letting his friend trick him. Angry that he believed such a stupid lie. Angry that he enjoyed doing that unspeakable act to a young boy. Angry that he could not do anything to help the boy, leaving that poor vulnerable boy to get molested again by his morally twisted friend.

“Sandra, we need to go.” Mr. Ebony says, grabbing his daughter’s arm. His tone leaves no room for any argument. But that doesn’t stop his daughter from objecting.

“But- It’s my turn next.” Sandra complains as her father starts to drag her away. But her father did not respond. She is effortlessly dragged towards the direction of their parked car. Despite how suspicious it would look for everyone to see a big black man dragging a little girl with a paler complexion into a car, Mr. Ebony just doesn't care. He knows he has to leave and fast.

“Where’s Daddy?” Skylar asks Mr. Ebony. The man, who was dragging his crying and complaining friend away, stops to turn and look at him.

Back in the family bathroom, Mr. Glenworth is now sitting on the toilet looking down at the kneeling little boy before him. He had already stopped his previous recording and had started a new one.

“So, are you hungry for more cock, my little fucktoy?” Mr. Glenworth asks. He had already told Collin that he will be calling him other names other than baby tiger. He has also told the kid that he will be referring to his Daddy meat as his cock. He purposefully and delicately maneuvered through the already established lie in the little boy’s head and just put his own spin on it. He doesn’t want to modify it too much and weaken the power of the existing manipulation, but he wants to give himself a lot of wiggle room for the future. Because he knows full well that there will be more times with this little gullible boy.

“Yes, Daddy Glenworth. Please make me choke on your fuck meat.” Collin responds, making even the perverted married man gasp. But Collin did not even understand what he was saying. He just knew that he heard one of those girls in the  _ tutorial _ video say it. He did not really know what it means, but he knows it made the Daddy in the video happy.

"Don't worry, little tiger. Daddy Glenworth will surely deliver.” The older man slides his fingers through the little boy’s lustrous hair before grabbing a handful. Then he guides the boy’s mouth towards his waiting tumescence. A moan escapes his mouth as the boy’s warm wet lips descend on his cock. He leans his head back enjoying the forbidden ecstasy. The knowledge that only a few feet away through the locked bathroom door, his son is playing with other kids. Parents are watching over their children like hawks. But here he is, corrupting the surprisingly intact innocence of a very young boy. Too young to enjoy the pleasure and intricacies of sex, but too sweet and ripe for the picking.

A loud awful wet gagging sound brought him out of his reverie. He then finds himself thrusting violently into the boy’s facehole. It is as though his objective was to destroy this little boy’s gullet. Even the realization of his unnecessarily forceful throat assault on a young boy did not stop him. His hips continue with its upward thrusts while his hands match it with its vigorous pulls.

He looks down at the boy’s face. It is a mess. Kid’s drool, a man’s precum and a bountiful load of cum paints the boy’s face. The little boy’s mouth stretches around his decent girth. The boy’s eyebrows narrow as his cockhead continually stabs at the back of the little boy’s mouth. Every so often his cock would slide deeper, stabbing into the entrance of the little boy’s gullet.

_ This is it. I have been dreaming about this for many years. This is happening now. God, I don’t ever want this to end. _ Mr. Glenworth grunts as his body erupts for the second time in a row. This time, he is depositing his load in Collin’s other hole. He shivers as he feels every jet of cum shoot out of his cock and straight into the little boy’s gullet, making the kid gag and choke for a bit. His body quickly collapses back into the porcelain throne as his last jet of cum shoots into the boy. His hands, now tired, let go of the little boy’s head. The poor little gagging kid crumbles down to the floor, coughing and gasping. Although a father is expected to be alarmed and concerned at this moment, Mr. Glenworth feels pride. Proud that he had used the little boy until the kid could only cough and gasp on the floor.

After regaining his breath, Mr. Glenworth gets up to film the boy lying tired on the floor. He focused the camera back to Collin’s boicunt. It is still gaping, although not as wide as it was right after the stretching he gave the boy. And this time, Mr. Glenworth could see his own cum slowly dripping out of the little boy. He smirks at his accomplishment.

As much as he wants to admire his masterful handiwork more or even go for another round, he knows that he is stretching his luck, which has already been stretched too thin as it is. He stops the recording and starts cleaning himself up. A few plies of toilet paper after and Mr. Ebony’s still half mast cock is safely tucked back inside his pants.

“Here, Collin. Let’s clean you up. Okay?” Mr. Glenworth had to crouch down to help the young boy. Judging from the motionless response from the kid, he knew that he had put the kid out. He happily wipes the little boy’s ass and face with toilet paper. It is not as neat and clean as he would have preferred but it is close enough. As close as he could get to tidying the boy and making him look presentable for any prying eyes outside.

“That was really fun, Collin. We should play this game some time. Do you always go to this playground every weekend around the same time?” Mr. Glenworth asks. Usually with his flings, he would ask for a number, but clearly a boy Collin’s age would not have a cellphone. Collin is so tired, with his throat raw and sore. The kid only opts to nod his head and smile at the guy who is helping him slip back into his clothes.

“Great. That is perfect. See you next weekend then.” Mr. Glenworth announced, earning a more eager nod and a wider smile from the kid.

“Collin, stay here for a bit okay. You can wash your face in the sink if you want. But I will come out of the bathroom first. Then you wait for a bit before coming out. Okay?” Mr. Glenworth instructs. He is just being cautious, given that his friend left the scene minutes ago. Although, his cautiousness now would really have been too late if his friend did decide to call the police on him. Better late than never, right?

Mr. Glenworth leaves the bathroom first as planned. A smile spreads on the older gentleman’s face as the sound of children’s laughter invades his ear. The thought that he was just cornholing a young boy inside the family bathroom minutes ago is enough to make his cock chub up again in his pants. Two massive loads after, and yet he is still as horned-up as he was before. Mr. Glenworth smiles with the knowledge that the very next weekend, he might be doing the same thing again.

After washing his face and then waiting for a bit more, Collin comes out of the bathroom. Mr. Glenworth and Mr. Ebony are nowhere to be found. But that is perfectly fine for Collin, because he is already satisfied with his progress of the day. Limping, he heads home. And a few minutes later, Collin arrived home and no one even noticed that he sneaked out.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JannKenneth's Life Update  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> With this corona stuff that is stressing the nations in our planet, my work just shifted a bit.  
> And whoever told me that working from home is less stressful, scr*w you.  
> And whoever told my manager that working at home means double the productivity, f**k you.  
> Because my new work schedule is kicking my ass right now.  
> 😰
> 
> Unfortunately, this doesn't bode well with my writing schedule.  
> I am trying my best to catch up with my writing schedule because I do want to write out my story ideas into works that others (you guys) could enjoy.  
> But time is very much limited, especially as of late.
> 
> Don't worry, current posting schedule will go on with little to no changes. 😁  
> But there might be a forced pause/hiatus after that, because I haven't had time to write my chapter drafts like I usually would have. 🥺
> 
> I will try my best to get back in track as soon as possible to keep the forced pause/hiatus time to the bare minimum.  
> I will keep you guys posted, in the end note of my future chapters and of course, in Twitter as well. 👍
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. And leave some comments. It's the fuel that keeps me going. And I love reading them. 😍


	6. The One Who Was Left Behind Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought you know you have it, it all slip through your fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who follow me in Twitter, you've seen the sneak peek. You know what's up. Hope you guys like them updates. 😜😜😜  
>   
> For those who are not, better check it out, bud. Whatchu waiting for? 😆😆😆  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Mr. Ebony](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1252122749687881728?s=19)  
>   
> For the Twitter thread link of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

Collin is happy. He had found not one but two Daddies who would play the game with him. A chance to practice and learn to become a very good little tiger for his father, brother and maybe his uncle Callum.

The very next weekend, Collin sneaks out to go to the playground again. He is very excited to meet Mr. Glenworth and Mr. Ebony. Excited to play the tiger game and learn some more. Last time he learned that the tiger game could be filmed, although he forgot to ask why that is. This time, he is excited to see what else he could learn from his two new daddies.

Unfortunately, neither Mr. Glenworth nor Mr. Ebony was there in the park that day. He waited for around an hour but nothing happened. The poor little boy, who thought he had found someone who would not forsake him, was incredibly crestfallen by this discovery.

Collin went home sullen and very resentful. He could not believe that he thought his fate would change just from a single encounter the weekend before. But Collin did not give up just yet. The very next day, he got another chance and once again he sneaked out.

Mr. Ebony and Mr. Glenworth were not there. But Collin did not let himself dwell in his failings though. He ended up introducing himself to another unsuspecting married man, Mr. Santiago. The older man is not one bit attractive to Collin. He is below average in the looks department. And in the physique aspect, he is not just fat but actually obese. But Collin did not mind. And on that afternoon, he managed to drag another guy into his lecherous secret game of little pet tiger.

Like the first two fathers that Collin played with, Mr. Santiago did not even think something like this would be what his afternoon would bring. With his daughter playing just outside with the other kids, he groans while his below average cock is safely tucked inside Collin’s boicunt.

Sliding his length inside the little boy’s love chute is not an easy task for Mr. Santiago. His bouncing belly is just getting in the way. He had to physically lift it up with one hand while his other hand guided his cock into the little boy’s hole. With his view blocked by his fluffy belly, he struggles to push in. But it was just a matter of time before he managed to do it. Resting his belly flabs on the little boy’s back, his hand grips the boy’s waist, afraid to let go. His hips then continually hump into the young boy’s sweet ass, groaning and whimpering.

Fucking a little kid, especially a little boy has never entered Mr. Santiago’s mind.  _ But a hole is a hole. _ It’s not that his wife is no longer putting out, because she would happily do that for him.  _ But a young kid’s hole is a sweet tight hole. _ It’s not that Mr. Santiago is not rolling in the hay with the housewife and single Mom next door, because in exchange for some financial help, he is. _ But a willing hole is a hole worth dumping cum into. _

“Please, Daddy. Please fuck me hard. I need your load inside me.” Collin moans. Mr. Santiago was no match to that. Although he wasn’t really fighting it. Barely two minutes of thrusting and the older man is already sowing his seed inside this young boy’s infertile hole.

One massive climax and he is done for. He sat on the toilet bowl feeling his heart rapidly beat to match his still increasing pulse. He has never felt so much adrenaline rush despite his risky dalliance with the lady next door.

"Can I feed on your meat, Daddy?" The eager Collin asks. Still with unsteady breathing Mr. Santiago happily guides the little boy's head under his belly flabs and towards his softening boner.

Collin likes Mr. Santiago. The guy reminds him of his kindergarten teacher - the late Mr. Gunderson. Mr. Santiago, however, is much much bigger in body size but certainly not in the Daddy meat size. And though most people might find the guy incredibly unappealing, Collin still finds the guy attractive in his own special way.

Mr. Santiago could not get his cock hard the second time. Despite the little boy's tremendous effort, his cock continued to shrank until it became too sensitive for him to go on.

"Ummm… Hey little tiger. I think Daddy has had enough today." Mr. Santiago declares as he pushes little Collin's head off his cock. He could see the disappointment in the little boy's eyes. And he almost felt guilty for wanting this to stop. But as much as he wants to go on, his body just couldn't keep up with his libido.

"We just have to try it again next week boy. I am too tired and spent now." Mr. Santiago asks, earning a much more enthusiastic nod from the little kid.

A few minutes of rest plus a few minutes of cleaning up after and Mr. Santiago comes out of the bathroom with a satisfied huge grin on his face. He knew he loved it. And a quick talk with the kid promised him a repeat experience for upcoming Saturday. It is still almost a week away, but he could barely wait.

Collin follows suit outside, with a matching contented smile of his own. Aside from a promise of a repeat for the next weekend, Mr. Santiago gave him another promise. A promise that makes him want to sleep through the week so Saturday would come sooner.

"You are just too much for me alone, little boy. Next week, I will have to invite my friends over." Mr. Santiago told Collin. And the boy now beams with joy as he heads home.

**\--- The Next Saturday ---**

_ What am I doing here? What is wrong with me? _ Mr. Ebony asks himself as he sits on that park bench. The same one that he was sitting on when that little young boy approached him and asked him to play a secret game with him merely two weeks ago. The same one where his friend tricked him into going along with an extremely lousy alibi for a heinous crime.

_ Why did I even believe Matt? I knew his argument was flawed the first time I heard it. But why did I even hear him out? It was a shit ton of bullshit and I willingly ate it all up? Was it because I wanted it all along? _ Mr. Ebony gulps. His gaze scans the playground. He looks at every single kid's face. His mind is on a mission - to find Collin. For what? Mr. Ebony still couldn’t decide yet.

_ Why am I here? Sandra, my daughter, is at home now. Why did I even come back to this park? What was I thinking? What do I want from being here? Other than- _ Mr. Ebony shakes his head.

_ Why does my cock throb just from the thought of seeing that little boy again? Why do I have an extra phone in my pocket? And why is my cock sporting random hardon every now and then ever since that day? Like a glitch in the matrix. _ Mr. Ebony gulps as he remembers how rock hard he was when he finally and thoroughly fucked his wife after more than a decade of failing as a husband.

_ Fuck. This is so twisted. If Matt catches me coming back here, he’d know. He’d know what I am here for. _ Mr. Ebony shivers at the thought of his friend, Mr. Glenworth, seeing him here. The last time they talked was two weeks ago. Ever since he left that day, he has always been scared that he would receive a call from his friend. A blackmail call from someone who has a life-ending ace against him. But he did not even hear a peep. That is when he realized that silence is stronger than spoken words. One week after and he has half a mind to call his friend to ask why no blackmail phone call came for him. But he decided against it. A few more days of silence and his mind wanders further away from his righteous path. He did not realize that he was trekking a dangerous trail until he found himself sitting on the park bench that very instant.

_ This is stupid. I shouldn’t. What is wrong with me? _

“Mr. Ebony?” The man jumps at the soft delicate words from behind him. He shivers, caught off guard after diving deep into his mental debate. He did not even notice that the little boy is now behind him.

“Collin?” Mr. Ebony’s neck remains stiff. His face turns to the kids playing, swinging and giggling in the monkey bars. He gulps as he feels the warm presence of the little kid start to walk around him before finally coming face-to-face with him.

“Hi, Mr. Ebony.” The kid’s face beams with innocent excitement. He had raked his brain for two weeks to understand his situation. And in the process he understood what happened to this little young kid.

_ He must have been manipulated by his father and Uncle. He was tricked into thinking that doing such an immoral and illegal act with the two adult men is normal. A game that fathers play with their sons. Somehow this impressionable kid was tricked into believing that the “tiger game” is nothing but a playful way of goofing around. This kid was too gullible to believe the lies and clueless to how impure and ungodly it is to approach someone and ask to be- to- to be raped. To be molested. And the big grin on his face now, that is true testament that he remained oblivious to his misplaced trust. _

“Are you here with Sandy?” Collin asks with a sheepish smile.

“No. Ummm… She is at home.” Mr. Ebony admits, fighting the urge to defend his decision to do that.  _ This kid doesn’t even know what it really means for me to leave my little girl at home with her babysitter. He doesn’t even know what I might be here for. I don’t even know why I am here. I would like to believe that I am here for a more modest reason. _

“Oh.” Collin sighs. His face paints with confusion.

_ Right. I remember now. That is right. I am here to stop this kid, Collin, from coming back to this park and endangering himself again. He was lucky that he approached me and Matt. Because although he ended up getting molested again that day, that really wasn’t the worst that could have happened to him. If he continues doing this, then... _

“Umm… So is Mr. Glenworth with you?” Collin asks. Mr. Ebony’s face froze at the question. He knows exactly how innocent and impressionable the kid is. He knows now that he is here to help open the kid’s eyes to the truth. But he couldn’t help but feel angry that Collin is asking about his friend.

_ Calm down, Tyron. This kid doesn’t know everything. He is not aware that Matt was molesting him the last time. He is just a tiny helpless white boy who needs your help. _ Mr. Ebony grits his teeth as he feels his cock jump at the adjectives he used to describe Collin.

“Ummm… Mr. Glenworth is not with me today, Collin.” Mr. Ebony answers, observing the clear frown that formed in the little boy’s face afterwards. “But I came here to talk to you.”

“O-Okay.” Collin responds. He wants to smile but the serious tone in the older man’s voice makes him hesitant to do so.

“Come sit beside me, Collin.” Mr. Ebony declares. He wants to keep his distance from the boy, afraid that it might cause a stirring in him that he doesn’t want. But as much as he wants that, he can’t have anyone hearing what he plans to talk to Collin with.

Unfortunately, little Collin has other plans. Just like the time before, he decides to climb on Mr. Ebony’s lap. The little boy’s weight is almost negligible to Mr. Ebony. But the little boy’s presence is not as easily ignored. He freezes as he tries to hold his breath. As if the little white kid would have a certain aroma that would drive him insane. His mind was determined to stop all of it before, but now it starts to get clouded merely from the boy’s presence on his lap. The little boy’s warmth radiating on his body. And his body’s temperature climbs. Beads of perspiration rapidly form on his forehead.

_ I need to get this over with. Before- Before I- _

“Ummm… Collin do you remember the secret game we played the last time?” Mr. Ebony starts to say.

“Yes?” Collin’s answer rises into a question before his face brightens into a smile. “Do you want to play with me again, Daddy Ebony?” Mr. Ebony gulps at the young boy’s brazen and unabashed question.

“Oh, it’s not that.” Mr. Ebony starts to say. “You see, the game. It was a bad game. You shouldn’t be playing that game with anyone. Not when you are as young as you are. Your father, he- he tricked you into believing something so wrong. So...”

_ There it is again. I am being rejected again. I did something wrong again. I am not good enough. I’m never good enough. _ Collin’s mind screams in painful misery as the older man continues with his speech. Collin’s eyes quickly start to water.

“...do you understand, Collin? That is why I can’t play with you. And that you can’t play the game with anyone again.” Mr. Ebony asks, ending his long explanation.

A long awkward silence followed. Mr. Ebony was so focused on spewing all his thoughts in a long speech for Collin. He didn’t even notice how the kid had turned silent ever since he started talking.

“Collin, do you understand what I said?” Mr. Ebony asks, turning the little boy’s body a little so he could crane his head to look at the boy’s face. He froze when he saw the beads of tears coursing the little boy’s face.

“Collin? What’s wrong?” Mr. Ebony asks, afraid that he might have said something wrong to make the kid cry.

“N-nothing. I-I understand, Mr. Ebony.” The crestfallen boy declares as he slides himself off the older man’s lap. And although Mr. Ebony is relieved of this, he can’t help but think that it is not a good thing given the circumstance.

“Collin, I-”

“It’s okay, Mr. Ebony. I understand.” Collin says, forcing a smile on his face as he wipes his tears. He managed to contain his crying when Mr. Ebony and Mr. Glenworth did not show up the weekend before. But hearing the reason why hurts more than the little boy could handle. Now he knows he really did something wrong. He is not doing anything good. That is why everyone wouldn’t play with him again. His uncle Callum, his brother, his father and now Mr. Glenworth and Mr. Ebony.

“Collin… please, listen.” Mr. Ebony tries but the little kid starts to walk away. He wants to stop Collin. He doesn’t know why but his first explanation about the game being a terrible game for kids did not work. Somehow he screwed up. And he wants to try again. But he is afraid that if he tries to stop Collin now, the kid might cry out loud and attract unwanted attention. He clearly doesn’t want anything of that sort.

Mr. Ebony kept quiet. He watched the little boy walk away.  _ What did I do? _ Mr. Ebony asks himself as he watches Collin on another park bench, sitting alone.

_ Should I approach him again? Or should I just leave? I screwed up. But I don’t know if trying again would render a better result.  _ Mr. Ebony ponders as he watches little Collin sniffle and wipe his eyes.

_ I have done enough horrible things to that kid. Maybe the best thing to do here is leave. _ Mr. Ebony finally decides. He got up. The weights on his shoulders are heavier now than when he arrived that afternoon. He felt bad that he wasn’t of any help to Collin. Every step he takes towards his parked car makes him feel shittier. But he also realized that if the kid does not want any of his help, then he really can’t do much about it.

_ I’m sorry, Collin. Sorry that I couldn’t help you as much as I wanted to. _ Mr. Ebony turns to look at Collin once again, feeling the weight of his own guilt now. Knowing that he was part of the little boy’s corruption whether he wanted it or not. And he is ready to accept that he has no other choice now but to walk away. But what he saw made him go the other direction.

_ What is happening? What is this boy doing? _ Mr. Ebony asks himself as he almost sprints towards little Collin.

“Nice to meet you.” Collin smiles at the two new strangers that are standing in front of him. A few minutes ago, he was still wallowing in self pity after the rejection he got from Mr. Ebony. That is when a familiar man approached him - Mr. Santiago. Next thing he knew, he is getting introduced to two other older men who are Mr. Santiago’s friends.

“So, Collin. Are you here to play that secret game again?” Mr. Santiago asks. “My friends here want to know more about the game. They really want to have fun with a little boy like you. Would you be willing to help explain the game to them?”

“I would love that.” Collin is now grinning from ear to ear, excited how his day is starting to change from being completely rejected to finding three Daddies who are willing to play with him.

“Wow. Great. We were actually watching you earlier when you arrived but you were talking with another guy. Who was that man?” One of Mr. Santiago’s friends asked. The smile on Collin’s face falters.

“Oh. That was…”

“I’m his father.” A deep stern voice cuts through the conversation. Making the other three men look at the towering figure behind the little boy. The three of them had to step back from the sudden appearance of the intimidating hulking man. Mr. Ebony even matches this with a menacing look that certainly made the other guys reconsider.

_ What is this boy thinking? I don’t know what is going on here but I think Collin just agreed to go and play with these guys. I think Collin came back last week and played with one of these guys and now that fucking pervert is back for more with his friends. _ Mr. Ebony quickly processes the situation based on what he could gather from the tail end of the conversation that he heard.

“Oh. Hello. Umm… We’re just talking to Collin here.” The third guy manages to say while the other two cowers in silence.

“Yeah, just talking.” Mr. Santiago adds. But the looks on their face tells Mr. Ebony everything he needs to know about the situation.

_ These spineless perverts. They are here with a purpose. Collin played with one of them last week which might be forgivable because it was Collin who probably initiated it. But now they are specifically here with the intent to take advantage of this poor kid’s gullible innocence. _ Mr. Ebony thinks to himself. He is completely ignoring the fact that a few minutes ago, he too was not sure if he was here to help the kid or to do the same horrible things as these three despicable men.

“Are you okay, Collin?” Mr. Ebony asks, confusing the kid.

“I- ummm…” Collin could not answer quickly. He is confused why Mr. Ebony would appear out of nowhere. He thought that the man had already left.

“Come on, kiddo. Mom is already waiting at home for you.” Mr. Ebony declares as he grabs Collin’s arm.

“But wait-” Mr. Santiago protests before Mr. Ebony silenced him with a glare. The three of them could only watch as Mr. Ebony drags the dumbfounded confused kid away. The fact that a mountain-sized black dude just claimed to be the father of a small fragile pale kid did not sink in until Mr. Ebony is already a few feet away.

_ It was that fat man. It better be that fat ugly bastard whom Collin approached last week. Because the other two, they are just plain disgusting. And I am sure I can smell them reeking with alcohol despite the distance earlier. _ Mr. Ebony maintains a serious look as he walks at a faster pace, wanting to leave the park as soon as he can.

Not long ago, he thought of the public park as a clean and safe place where his baby girl could play. Parents are around working with other parents to look after the kids. But two weeks ago, he realized that it might not be the case. Now, seeing those three disgusting scums flock around Collin, he realized that sexual predators are everywhere. And not even the public playground is safe.

“W-Where are we going?” Collin finally manages to say once his mind recovers from the initial shock of Mr. Ebony’s unexpected return.

“I am bringing you home. I can’t have you roaming around this park and going with strangers to the bathroom doing…” Mr. Ebony pauses, not wanting to think about what could have happened with Collin and those three creeps if he had not intervened. “...God knows what.” Although now that he thinks about it, he is angry that Collin would have willingly gone with those three, despite their obviously creepy vibe and their undeniable intoxicated state.

“Home? Your house?”

“No. Your house. Where do you live?”

“No. I am not going with you.” Collin protests. The kid stumps his foot on the ground, trying to anchor himself as he pulls his arm free of the older man’s grip. “No, I am not going.” Collin repeats, a little louder now.

“Collin, please.” Mr. Ebony begs. His voice now hushed as he does not want to attract attention towards them. The last thing he needs is to be suspected of kidnapping Collin, which actually makes sense because the two of them don't really know each other besides their little encounter two weeks ago. He truly wants to help the kid, but the little boy’s protest is screaming something at him, something that he would rather ignore at the moment.

“No, I don’t want to.” Collin responds as he tries harder to free himself. The little boy’s objection had already attracted the attention of a mother who was sitting nearby. Luckily, she is on her phone and the call seems to be important. She is not dialing the police hotline yet, which is a good thing. But if Mr. Ebony can’t contain the situation, he might be dragged into a deep mess that he is not ready for. This fact irks him a bit.

“Collin.” Mr. Ebony crouches down to look at the boy who had temporarily stopped struggling. Their eyes meet and the older man tries to plead with his eyes, hoping that the kid would cooperate. “Please Collin. I am doing this for you.”

“NO. I want to play with Mr. Santiago and his friends. I don’t want to go home.” Collin reasons. He pulls his arm one more time and this time he gets himself free.

“Collin, that guy he plans to…” Mr. Ebony looks around first before he decides to continue. “... to take advantage of you. You shouldn’t be-” He continues in a whisper but stopped.

“You can’t tell me what I can do. You are not my father.” Collin blurts louder than Mr. Ebony would have wanted. The woman who was listening in give Mr. Ebony a look of empathy which confused Mr. Ebony for a second. And then he realized that maybe she thinks that he is Collin’s stepfather.

This is great and all, but Collin’s defiant protests are really starting to get into Mr. Ebony’s mind. And that is not a good thing given the flocks of bad thoughts that are already flying in his head.

“Collin, please listen to me. You can’t go with them.” Mr. Ebony tries again, not knowing how else to convince the kid when everything he had said so far had not given him any desired result.

_ You can’t play with those filthy pigs. Their slimy greasy hands would just taint your pale supple skin. I can already imagine them licking their lips as they corner you in a bathroom. Their paws would be ready to grab at you and ravage you like the dirty piece of scum that they are. If you are going to let someone molest you kiddo, why not pick someone less disgusting than those three. Anyone, and I mean anyone would do. _ Mr. Ebony could not help but think.

The three men he saw talking to Collin earlier are perfect poster boys for the stereotype of a creepy fat pedophile with a disappointing micropenis. His mind hates that this makes him feel not as special. The idea that the kid is willing to let any man touch him, including disgusting greasy pigs like those guys, it made Mr. Ebony furious. And a tad bit jealous. Especially when the kid had left quite a big impression in his memory.

“You don’t want to play with me, fine. But Mr. Santiago wants to play with me. And his friends too. And I want to play with them.” Collin reasons. The older man looks at him. He could almost see gears turning in the older man’s head, but the guy remained silent. Collin turns to where Mr. Santiago and his friend’s were and they are no longer there. And he could not see them anywhere. Collin knows that the longer he stays with Mr. Ebony, the lesser is his chance to find and catch up to Mr. Santiago and his friends.

“I’m going.” Collin declares simply as he turns to walk away. But a hand grabbed his arm again. Although this time, the grip is tighter and more forceful than it was earlier.

“Wait.” Mr. Ebony finally says. “I-If… if I play with you… ummm… do you promise not to p-play with anyone else?”

_ What am I saying? _ Mr. Ebony’s logical mind screams. His teeth grinding against each other. He was stuttering, but not from nervousness or uncertainty, but due to his boiling anger.

“What?”

“If- If I play the secret game with you, can you promise that you will only go to me whenever you want to play the game?” Mr. Ebony rephrases his words, but it is no clearer than his previous one.

_ This is ridiculous. Am I really doing this? What am I saying to this kid? This is wrong. _ He screams again in his head.

“But-” Collin stops. He knows he needs to practice to be a very good tiger. But he doesn’t need to learn it from many daddies. He was looking for a daddy that could teach him regularly. And if that is what the older man is offering him, Collin thinks that it would be a good deal. Way better than looking for a new daddy to teach him every time. “You mean, you will play the game with me?”

“Yes.”

“And you will teach me how to be a very good little tiger?”

“Yes.”

“And you won’t disappear?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Mr. Ebony was quick to answer. Although half of his brain very much objects to the idea of constantly molesting a little boy, he could not help but think that he needs to do it. He knows he just has to.

_ Collin clearly wants to be molested and taken advantage of. The kid would surely keep coming back to this public park and approach more men every weekend. One of these days, he will meet the wrong guy and end up with his body in a ditch somewhere. I have to do this for Collin. _ His logical brain says, truly believing this.

_ Besides, this kid is no victim. He is a little dumb white boy who doesn’t know anything about how the world works. A stupid gullible kid who believed a lousy trick. And he very clearly loves being used. I could feel it when he kept moaning into my cock like a true slut the last time. This little white cockslave needs a big black master to teach him his place. So why shouldn't I take that role for him and give him what he wants? _ The little dark voice in his head may be new but it is quickly and steadily growing.

_ I'd be helping this poor white boy out.  _ His mind, though divided by how it views the situation, has come up with the same conclusion - give Collin what he wants.  _ I'd be helping both of us out. _

“So…” Mr. Ebony breaks the long silence with a question of his own. “So, do you promise, Collin?”

“Huh? Promise what?”

“You need to promise me, Collin, that you will only run to me whenever you want to play the game. You won’t come back here or anywhere else, looking for other men to play the game with.” Mr. Ebony states.

“Okay, I promise.” Mr. Ebony sighs with relief after hearing the boy promise. Knowing that little Collin will no longer be unnecessarily jeopardizing himself by playing with complete strangers. Older men who are capable and eager to do unspeakable things to a young innocent kid. Men who would probably be willing to do anything to silence the kid afterwards.

The idea of helping the kid in his own way made him feel relieved. He felt like he had done something to help the kid and this had calmed down the logical side of Mr. Ebony’s mind for the moment. Which was the perfect time for the little dark voice to take charge.

“Now, do you want to play the game with Daddy Ebony?” Mr. Ebony finds himself shuddering at the sound of calling himself that. A reflex reaction of disgust but at the same time, also of lust. An unattended force of lust that has grown way over what this noble older man could handle.

“Yes.” Mr. Ebony hears the quick happy response from the little boy. His hand moved to the little boy’s cheeks and used his thumb to wipe the little boy’s tears away. Collin blushes at the sweet innocent gesture but in Mr. Ebony’s mind, a darker thought is dominating.

_ This is bad… So bad. I- I can’t. But- _

**\--- To Be Continued ---**


	7. The One Who Was Left Behind Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Ebony is slowly giving in to the temptation.  
> May it be for a noble cause or a more nefarious one, will he really go through with it?  
> And if he does, can Collin take what this big black man can give?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who follow me in Twitter, you've seen the sneak peek. You know what's up. Hope you guys like them updates. 😜😜😜  
>   
> For those who are not, better check it out, bud. Whatchu waiting for? 😆😆😆  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Mr. Ebony](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1252122749687881728?s=19)  
>   
> For the Twitter thread link of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Now, do you want to play the game with Daddy Ebony?” Mr. Ebony finds himself shuddering at the sound of calling himself that. A reflex reaction of disgust but at the same time, also of lust. An unattended force of lust that has grown way over what this noble older man could handle.

“Yes.” Mr. Ebony hears the quick happy response from the little boy. His hand moved to the little boy’s cheeks and used his thumb to wipe the little boy’s tears away. Collin blushes at the sweet innocent gesture but in Mr. Ebony’s mind, a darker thought is dominating.

_ This is bad… So bad. I- I can’t. But- _

_ Oh, this little white boy. His white skin is so supple and soft. It looks incredibly paler next to my darker skin. His tears, I made him cry. This kid is so gullible, so pure and innocent. I have no doubt that it wouldn't be hard to mold him to whatever form I want him to be. I literally hold his life in my hands and he doesn’t know it. It is not my fault if he is so gullible, right? It is not my fault that his parents did not raise him to be wiser… smarter? It is not my fault if I take advantage of his gullibility, right? This is his fault.  _ Mr. Ebony smiles a soft sweet smile which was made weird by his decision to lick the little boy’s tears off his thumb.

_ A little white boy under an adult black man’s control. I can almost feel the surge of literal power running through my veins. I’m gonna show this kid what his people needs to see - the superiority of my kind. The fact of my more superior race. _

_ I own you now, Collin. And it is about time I show you that. _ Mr. Ebony thinks to himself, letting the new little dark voice in his head take the wheel. But that little dark voice is not actually new. It has been with Mr. Ebony all his life. While he had been avoided, judged and punished by the color of his skin as he walks through life, his mind craves for power. He wants to show everyone that he is just like everyone else. But at the same time, he wants power. He craves to be in control for once.

But being an adopted child, raised in a white family in the middle of a white neighborhood, he stands out like a sore thumb and he can’t do anything about it. Whether he likes it or not, everywhere he turns, everything screams at him that he is a lower class citizen of the society he dwells in. That is why he moved to another city. But life was more or less the same. His desire to be seen as equal has morphed into a need to be seen as a superior. A desire that was buried deep inside his psyche until the sight of making a little white boy gag on his cock dug it out of him. And now, unknowingly, his mind made poor little Collin a surrogate target for his pent up anger.

“Great. Now let’s head to my car.” Mr. Ebony announced. He felt the urge to explain to the kid how risky it was to do it in the public bathroom. But he stopped himself. The little dark voice in his head tells him that the little kid does not deserve an explanation. A good cockslave doesn’t need one.

“Oh- Okay.” The little kid responds with a smile. A plain innocent smile that makes Mr. Ebony angry at how naive the kid really is. His grip on his arm grows tighter, leaving no room for objection. He smiles in disbelief that Collin happily quickens his tiny steps to match the older man’s pace. And less than five minutes later, he is guiding the boy inside his SUV.

There is no doubt that Collin has been told not to talk to strangers before. But clearly the kid wouldn’t listen. So getting into a strange man’s car wasn’t really an issue either. The older man’s heart pounds in his chest as he stands outside his car door, blocking the little kid’s only exit. A small hand gesture from Mr. Ebony tells the boy to scoot more inside the car. Mr. Ebony finds no objection as he too climbs inside. The door slams close behind him immediately after.

Mr. Ebony thought of taking Collin somewhere more private. But he knows that his house is off-limits, especially with his daughter and the babysitter at home. Collin’s house is off-limits as well for obvious reasons. A repeat in the public bathroom is just too risky. But something about the deserted parking lot gives him an impression that it would be quite a good place to be kinky.

“Have you ever played the game in a car, Collin?” Mr. Ebony asks. He could feel the weight of the little boy’s stare. And he loves just where the little boy’s gaze is focused. His cock has reached its full length, snaking more than halfway down his thighs, just a few centimeters shy of reaching his knees. No amount of hiding could truly cover his monster, especially not at its full length. And that prominent bulge on his pant leg is what the little rascal has his eyes on.

“No.” Collin gulps nervously. He remembered perfectly how much he gagged the last time he took Mr. Ebony’s meat in his mouth. He could feel his mouth water from the thought of doing it again.

Mr. Ebony smirks. His hand moves to his bulge. His finger traces his own cock over his pants teasing the little boy’s prying eyes, but also himself in the process. “Do you want to try it now?” An eager nod answers the older man’s question, earning a mischievous lip curl.

“Then why don’t you take it out for me?” Mr. Ebony happily moves his hands away, meeting behind his head to grant the little boy more access. His massive arms now flexed to showcase his muscle but he doubts that the kid noticed it. Although, it is still flattering to know that little Collin is distracted by another flexing muscle of his.

Collin was not the meek innocent boy that Mr. Ebony expected. Although now he is wondering why he would expect the kid to be meek and shy, given how the kid begged to be molested the last time.

Taking out such a massive monster through the tiny hole of Mr. Ebony’s fly is quite a task. With the older man’s cock as hard as a granite and as massive as the older man’s forearm, it is a struggle to maneuver it out. But alas, with a little bit of Mr. Ebony's help, Collin managed to. The older man's cock is standing at its mightiest length as soon as it was freed, but its weight is working against it, dragging it down with gravity, snaking down to the older man's knees.

"Do you like what you see, boy?" Mr. Ebony asks, his pearly whites glimmering through his dark smile.

"Yes, Daddy." Collin beams with a genuine smile. He has somehow managed to squeeze himself in the tiny space between the older man's massive thighs. His back pressed hard on the back of the front car seat. His knees painfully kneels on the shitty floor carpeting of Mr. Ebony’s family SUV.

Mr. Ebony could not believe what he was seeing. His cock is dangerously throbbing near the little boy’s face and he had never seen such a vast size difference. It is not Guilliver’s travel kind of size difference, but it was certainly close enough. It’s only one step short of being that way. The little boy’s entire head looks like a tiny golf ball next to his monster-sized hefty baseball bat. The two don't really go together which should have warned him how bizarrely matched his fleshy baseball bat is to the tiny hole on the little boy’s golf ball head.

_This is mind-blowing. How did I even manage to cram my cock in his mouth the last time?_ _Why didn’t I notice this before?_ Mr. Ebony knows exactly why. The last time he was in the same position, he was too busy calming his nerves. He was busy convincing himself that he was doing the right thing, totally misguided by his friend’s twisted agenda. But now he knows better. The tiny voice in his head knows that he is doing the right thing.

_ I already tried telling him how dangerous the world could be but he did not listen. The best thing for this kid now is to know what the real world is like. And it is my job to show him that. _ Mr. Ebony smirks.

“What are you waiting for then, tiger?”

“Oh-” Collin jolts to action. He clumsily grabs hold of the older man’s cock in his hands. He knows that he should not use his hand while playing the game but it is hard to do it otherwise. The rest of his body is trapped in his position and using his hand is the only option left to him.

“Mmm…” The warmth of the Collin’s hands on his cock felt so good on his skin. The little boy’s tiny clumsy attempt to hold his cock becomes an unintentional stroking. The little boy’s two hands could not even meet around his girth and the length of it starts and ends way far across the little boy’s gorgeous innocent face. It is taking so much energy for him to stop himself from just grabbing the kid and shoving his monster in, but now that he knows he is in for the long haul, he wants to enjoy his very first time. Well, the first time that matters to him.

Collin struggles. The older man’s cock is so long that he could not lean his head far enough to align the tip on his lips. He had tried but his back was trapped on the back of the seat behind him and his head was stuck along with it. As a compromise, he contents himself with just licking along the length of Mr. Ebony’s meat. His tongue dances from the side of Mr. Ebony’s mushroom head before travelling the long way down the shaft, following the popping purple veins down to the base. Then he would flick his tongue back and forth on the older man’s hanging jewels, before starting back again from the top.

Few moments later and Collin is already panting. His mouth already dry after trying his best to coat the older man’s mammoth meat with his saliva. And despite his best effort, he is quite sure that he has not coated every square inch of it. The thing is just so long and the shaft’s girth starts from fat to fatter to fattest before tapering into a bulbous purple mushroom head. The entire thing is so massive that it could be referred to as a complete separate entity from the older man.

Collin’s jaw hurts now from opening his mouth wide to try and use his lips and tongue to coat the entire thing. He is breathing heavily while looking up at the older man. His eyes begging for a compliment after his hard work. A sign of approval after a job well done. And Mr. Ebony did not miss that.

“Such a good fucktoy.” Mr. Ebony declares with a smile. He has seen the little boy’s effort. He was moaning with each flick of the little boy’s tongue. He could see now what gem he has in his hands. A gem ready for rough polishing.

“Open up, slut. And I will make sure to make you choke real bad.”

Collin did not even get the chance to comply. His head was quickly roughly guided towards the tip of Mr. Ebony’s baseball bat. The older man’s butt rose off the car seat while his hips drew backward to make the maneuver possible. And before long, his mouth stretches wide to accommodate the older man’s cock.

Seconds later and Collin is already choking on Mr. Ebony’s meat. The experience should be strange for him. For a kid his age to choke on an adult man’s fat cock, not to mention Mr. Ebony’s super size one. It would have been quite a painful ordeal. No kid would dare to want that. But for Collin, it’s different. The experience is a callback to his first experience giving a blowjob. And it makes his heart flutter and his stomach twist in excitement. His tiny boy cocklet tingles with need.

The first time he had a cock was giving a blowjob to his uncle Callum. And that time his own father was forcing that fat baby maker in his throat without regard for his well-being. It was an experience that he never forgot. The feeling of choking while a big fat thing is lodged in his throat, making his mouth water and his face red, it’s a feeling that Collin began to love. It was love at first choke. And that love has fueled his desire to experience it again, to play the game again and choke on something big.

With Mr. Ebony, the feeling is the same but also different. This time, the experience is making him feel light-headed. The familiar feeling of his throat starting to tense and panic as his body begs for oxygen. The wet ugly sound that he inevitably makes as he gags and chokes, desperately gasping for air but only taking in more cock. And the feeling would continue on, the ordeal lingering on and on until the sensation of surrender sets in. His young body would then inevitably start to give in... or maybe even give up. Usually, with his uncle and his brother, this is the moment when he feels the thick bush grinding against his nose while his chin bumps into the low-hanging pair of balls. And this is usually when the feeling of accomplishment ripples through his body, making his tiny little cocklet painfully throb in his hands.

But with Mr. Ebony, it is different. Collin could still see more length before him. His jaw is already stretched to the point of almost unhinging. His throat was already raw just from the relentless push. But Mr. Ebony is undeniably lengthier than what Collin is used to. And the man wants him to take it all. The older man’s hands gripping his head with determination and guiding it further down say so.

Despite Mr. Ebony’s unrelenting efforts, Collin could not take all his length. The little boy managed to take a little over half of his length, with the remaining inches still  _ unloved _ . But he is more than proud of the tiny young white boy. On the rare occasion of his wife giving in to his request for fellatio, the lady could barely take more than a quarter of his length. She always seemed to be very proud of that accomplishment while she used her hands to play with the rest of him. Mr. Ebony loves his wife but her blowjob never really amounted to anything for him.

But now, looking down at the thin red line of the little boy’s lips separating the little boy’s paler complexion from his darker toned schlong, Mr. Ebony could only moan. He felt a surge of power course through his vein as the primal urge overtook his body.

“Fucking take this, my little white boy.” Mr. Ebony grunts. His hips draw backwards without any warning, unsheathing his cock from the little boy’s gullet. A nasty wet gagging sound followed, but it was immediately replaced by another louder gagging when Mr. Ebony drives his cock back into the young boy’s throat.

As soon as Mr. Ebony sees the distorted look of pain written prominently on the little boy’s face, he starts seeing red. He loved it. His hips continue its rough assault, distorting the little boy’s face even more. Poor Collin could only grimace. The poor boy’s hand clumsily moves around finding something to grip on. His tiny little mouth is obscenely stretched to fit a monster cock. His eyes are now bloodshot red just like the rest of his face. His drool mixed with the older man’s precum and has found its way across his face, painting it a light glistening white coat and even making his eyebrows stick with each other.

Collin is struggling to keep up. His mind keeps remembering choking on his uncle Callum’s cock that weekend. He remembered how his father’s hand bounced his head on his uncle’s cock, like dribbling a ball near the ground. Not letting him get away despite his efforts to. He remembers how he loves being facefucked by his loving older brother - Markie. And this experience is a combination of both experiences. His mind loves it so much and craves more yet his body could not handle all of it.

The leather car seat squeaks with every thrust of Mr. Ebony’s hips. He establishes a rhythm. The wet sound of their flesh grinding against each other resonates like a bottle of your favorite lotion being shaken vigorously. Wet and thick viscous liquid bumping and bouncing in every wall of the plastic container. That is what Mr. Ebony could hear. Of course, the sound of the little poor boy gagging and choking cuts through. And he just loves it. The sight of the poor innocent white boy choking on his black cock is now the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. The fact that his cock is now throbbing hard and unfaltered, that alone is amazing to him.

As Mr. Ebony’s hips get used to the rhythm, one hand travels towards the little boy’s cheeks. He loves how it puffs out when he thrusts in and sinks down when he pulls out. The little boy’s eyes bugged out with each gag. Poor little tear ducts doing double time producing saline tears with each and every thrust. Mr. Ebony had never been turned on by seeing someone cry before. But this little white kid, so innocent and pure, cuddled by the society and showered by all privilege is kneeling before him and crying. Tears that a black man, a second class citizen of his own nation, had caused.

Mr. Ebony could not control it. His hand moved on its own accord. He did not realize what he was doing until the loud slap rings inside the car. The shock on the little boy’s face was priceless. A fitting reaction that gives him another surge of energy. Mr. Ebony is ashamed to admit that he had tried drugs a couple times before. Each experience is a surge of superbly amazing jitters and tingles all over his body. But no drug has ever come close to giving this much adrenaline jolt. The pure dose of power coursing through his veins as he watches the little boy’s cheek turn red to the shape of his hand.

“Enjoying yourself, little slut?” Mr. Ebony asks, his grin wider and getting darker by the second. The boy could only take a little over half of his member and he can see the rest of it bending upwards despite it’s remarkable hard state. The scene was so invigorating that he had to pull back and slam it back in once again, earning a louder gag from the poor little kid.

“You are not my baby tiger anymore. You are my little slut now.”

The slap rings a bell in Collin’s mind. He remembered clearly what it meant. It meant he did something wrong. Or maybe he did not do enough. The first time he saw it happen was with his father and his uncle. His uncle Callum slapped his father hard because his father did not watch his teeth. His father deserved it for being a bad tiger. Collin is sure that he deserved the slap as well. Although, he was sure he watched his teeth.

_ What was it that Uncle Callum said next? _

_ “Baby Tiger, Collin, I will now guide your Daddy. He still doesn’t know how to take my meat. And it is important that my meat is handled perfectly, so my milk factory will make that perfect milk that I want to feed my baby tiger.” _ The voice of his Uncle Callum rings in little Collin’s head and then he knew what the slap was about. A moment of clarity to him. Or at least he thought he did.

Collin tries to smile through the thick meat already stretching his mouth wide. To give the man a sign that he is not mad for the slap. He wants to show that he wants to try harder. His tiny hands move from Mr. Ebony’s thighs towards the older man’s cock. He wants to show the man he wants to do more. But his hands were quickly slapped away.

“Hands off, little slut.” Mr. Ebony says as he pulls his cock all the way out. Mixture of precum and drool meets little boy tears as he slides his slick member along Collin’s cheeks. He giggles almost childishly as he follows the outline of his palm print on the boy’s face. Coating the puffy red skin with a thick coating of slime.

Collin coughed. With the older man’s cock vacating his throat, a flood of drool and precum that was in his mouth comes pouring in, blocking his windpipe with thick viscous mixture. He had to cough. But the older man’s hand pulls on his hair, keeping his head in a tilted position, looking up and vulnerable for the cock slapping that the older man is giving him. Collin had to try a combination of coughing and swallowing to keep himself from drowning in his own drool.

“Is this what you want boy? You want to play the tiger game? Then you’d better be a very good slut for me. Or else, I won’t be giving you my thick Daddy seed.” Mr. Ebony smirks. He could see the little boy’s face still struggling. He knew that the boy is now choking with his own drool. He chuckles at Collin’s pathetic situation, throwing the poor little boy a bone by letting go of his head.

Collin coughs. There is so much of Mr. Ebony’s precum in his drool that it became too thick for swallowing. He had to cough it out onto the floor carpet of the married man’s SUV. This has left him in a vulnerable state. A state that the older man was so eager to take advantage of.

With one easy swoop, Mr. Ebony hauls up Collin’s tiny body unto the small panel between the two front seats. The little boy’s upper body lands over the emergency brake handle, almost face-planting into the stick shift. His lower half is still hanging by the back seat area. The perfect position for what the corrupted man has in mind.

Mr. Ebony wants to go wild. Something primal and animalistic inside him has been unlocked. And this time he does not want to tame the beast that Collin unleashed. But he has to hold back. As much as he wants to rip the little boy’s pants off, he knows he can’t. He is risking everything he has in his life for this illegal and immoral act, he does not want to make it riskier than it already is. So against his instinct, he slowly pulls Collin’s pants down. Taking the little boy’s underwear with it.

“Perfect little tush.” Mr. Ebony happily moves his fingertips over Collin’s ass cheeks. It is the perfect bubbly mound. It has a little more than enough to satisfy yet leave something more to be desired. It is nice and perky and very much squishy. Like two giant stress balls, ready to be squished to relieve your stress. But that is not the stress relief that the older man has in mind.

With one hand guiding his junk, he flops it over the little boy’s back. The sight is too much. It is almost unsightly. His heavy low-hanging sacks are now pressed on the little boy’s ass while his full length lays on top of the little boy’s back. He could not believe how far his member snakes to, from the little boy’s cute perky bottom, snaking down following the little boy’s arched back. Way past halfway through the boy’s back and the tip resting between the little boy’s shoulder blades. Only a mentally unhinged man would ever dare push through with this.

“Wow.” Mr. Ebony gasps. His breath turns shallow just from the sight. Of course, he knows he could not push his entire length in. It is just impossible. Even his wife could not take half of his length without screaming in pain. But the thought alone of his cock reaching until the little boy’s ribcage is just so arousing. His slimy cock is already leaking onto the little boy’s back.

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock, little slut?” Mr. Ebony asks as he flops his cock on the little boy’s back again and again. His smirk is growing bigger as he likes the sound of his cock hitting the boy’s back. The wet slick rod smacking the wet patch that it had formed between Collin’s shoulder blades down the little boy’s spine before dripping unto his puckered hole. Each flop makes a slightly louder and wetter noise.

“Yes, please Daddy. Be gentle.” Collin manages to say. His elbows find the cushioned front seat and Collin lifts his head up. With his legs securely anchored between the older man’s thighs, he tries to get up. But a slight push on his back sends him back on his belly.

“Shhh…” The thick black monster snakes down Collin’s spine, leaving a thick line of slime like a slug would. Collin shivers as the delicate lewd touch and shudders as the slick tip kisses his hole.  _ Please be gentle, Mr. Ebony. _ The poor little boy prays and pleads. In his young mind, he is debating if he had been wrong to look for help in a public playground.

“Ahhhh…” Mr. Ebony groans as he starts to push. His attention focuses on his monster cock that is now slowly yet forcefully parting the little boy’s perky cheeks.

Collin’s hole is no virgin of course. And unlike his cousin, Ezekiel, he could not heal his hole back to being a tight virgin hole. And so after being with three cocks so far, his hole is looser than an average little boy’s hole should be. With his uncle and big brother as endowed as they were, this much is expected. But Mr. Ebony’s black python is a whole new level for him.

“AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH…” Collin’s mouth opens wide for a scream. His body instinctively jerks forward, trying to evade the probing black cock. But Mr. Ebony would not let him. The older man’s hand quickly covers his mouth, muffling his scream. He could not do anything as the thick probe pries his tiny hole open.

“Stay still, baby boy.” Mr. Ebony instructs as he scoots closer, trapping the boy between him and the car. He persistently pushes himself on the boy’s unyielding hole. His monster’s head begging and charging for an entrance while the boy’s ring of resistance tenses up and protests.

“Relax, baby tiger. Let Daddy in.” Mr. Ebony says in a forced soothing voice. His breathing heaves. His hearing could only pick up his loud laboured breathing while he continues his relentless assault on the little boy’s ass. Minutes passed but the hole is not giving way. He is only using Collin’s drool mixed with his mixture, plus a little more of his spit to make the boy’s hole slick for his entrance. He mentally wished that he had brought lube with him, but no respectable man brings lube when going to a public playground. Although now, he is seriously reconsidering his stand on that matter.

“Let Daddy’s meat in, son. You need this. I know you need Daddy’s meat.” Mr. Ebony adds as he feels the boy’s hole starting to relent. One more forceful push and the boy’s hole starts to give way. Collin wails into his hand as the little boy’s hole surrenders.

After the breach of the little boy’s back entrance, there is no more stopping it. Inches sink in painfully slow. And Mr. Ebony watches this with fascination like a little boy watching his first magic show. The magic trick this time is making the mighty Dad rod disappear inside a tight boicunt. And he loves seeing it. The little boy’s hole stretches wide to take his head and continues to stretch even wider as his girthy shaft slides in. The most satisfying and electrifying sight to see.

“AEEhhhNNGHHHAuEnGH…” Collin’s scream changes pitch every split second. His eyes pour out tears like waterfall. Snot leaking out his nose as he feels his insides burning. A stinging sensation that is more painful than his first time with his Uncle Callum.

“Fuck. Damn Collin. Can you see this? Daddy is sliding inside you boy. Daddy is filling you up boy. Do you want more of Daddy? Fuck. This is the tightest… best hole ever. I fucking love your hole.” Mr. Ebony declares. He had only met this kid less time than he could count on one hand, yet he knew he truly felt that way. Mainly because the incredible sensation of his throbbing cock inside a warm tight hole plus the sight itself is shorting his mental fuse. He was only a quarter of his length in but he already felt like the boy could not take more. And everything feels so amazing to him.

The older man’s words may be a throwaway line spoken during sex, but Collin clung to it. His young impressionable mind mistook the declaration of love as a testament to a job well done on his part.  _ Am I doing well? Am I a good little tiger now? _ Collin thinks to himself as he screams louder into the older man’s palm.

“Please Daddy, more.” Collin declares, but his words are muffled by the hand on his mouth. He could feel the pain, a burning stinging sensation deep inside him. But instead of wanting to run away, Collin wants more. Something about the pain reminds him about his first time. The very first time he felt genuinely connected with someone - his Uncle Callum. Then he experienced it with his father. And then his brother. All men are close to his heart and being connected to them this way while playing the game made him feel whole. The feeling of being part of something and being loved by someone - that is what he wants to feel again. The fueling force that makes him want to be a good little tiger.

“Fuck me harder, Daddy. I want you to take me… harder.” Collin begged in a scream. But instead of the positive reaction that he wanted, Mr. Ebony’s hand clasped tighter over his mouth, muffling the last words of his plea.

“Shhhhh…” Collin hears the older man whisper while a hand snake under his belly. He then felt his body being lifted up, before he was leaned back until his back felt the warmth of the older man’s chest.

“Shhhh…” The older man says again, not moving. Collin sees movement from the corner of his misty vision. He turns to look and sees a woman standing just outside the tinted car window. One kid runs towards her while a younger one walks slower with a scowl on her face.

“Ssshhh…” Mr. Ebony says again. He could not risk moving. Any sudden movement may alert the woman of their presence and though his windows are tinted quite well, a quick look through his windshield and he’d be in deep shit.

Mr. Ebony could not risk taking his hand off Collin’s mouth. He hears the boy say something seconds ago, but he was too focused on the possibility of being caught that it escaped him. While his other hand was holding the boy up. His grip was not good and the little boy’s weight is pulling the kid down. Collin’s body is slowly impaling itself on his cock and every muscle in his body tingles with lust. The beast inside him wants to ravage the boy as hard as he could.

Collin knows their current situation. He knew he was not supposed to get caught playing the game with anyone. So no one needs to tell him to keep quiet. But logic doesn’t always win, especially in a younger mind. So with both feet now safely planted on top of the back seat, he applied more force with his weight pushing himself down on the waiting pillar of lust.

“UUHhHHHhhHHH” A sharp gasp escapes the boy’s mouth as more of Mr. Ebony’s inches probes inside him in a short period of time. Collin did not expect that it would send another quarter of Mr. Ebony’s length deep inside him. His entire body tenses up, his knees shiver as the unfamiliar feeling overtakes his body. His body breaks out cold sweat as he feels incredibly full. With almost three quarters of Mr. Ebony’s thick length buried inside him, he could almost feel it moving every organ inside his body to the side. His stomach feels like it was being pressed towards his lungs taking his breath away.

_ I need to stand. I feel dizzy. So full, I want to vomit. _ Collin suddenly feels cold. His knees are too weak to stand back up. He wants to scream but it’s as though Mr. Ebony’s cockhead is blocking his throat. He could still breathe, thankfully. But he is breathing heavily. Every breath he takes is like a task. He tried his best to tighten his hole but it only sends ringing pain through his body, making his knees weaker. He knows he has to relax but he is scared that his insides will start to pour out any second.

“UUUUUUHHHHHHHH...” A silent gasp followed as Collin’s knees finally gave away. His body now weighs him down and Mr. Ebony’s cock impales him more than his young body was used to… Or could handle.

_ No, I can’t take any more. I’m gonna die. _

“Uuunnnngggghhhh...” Mr. Ebony’s hand leaves Collin’s mouth and moves to the little boy’s waist. Instead of lifting the kid off his cock, he steadies the boy, guiding the kid down further. He knows his wife could not take more than half of his length and not for lack of trying. But she could not take more than half without bleeding down there. Seeing how he was basically tearing her open, Mr. Ebony could not continue after that. He wants to say that this is what caused his erectile issues. But the problem was already there even during his puberty. Even teenage hormones could not keep him hard for long. Porn does nothing to him either.

If this was his wife, Mr. Ebony would have stopped everything. Well, to be fair, if this was his wife, she could not have taken more than half his length without bleeding out like she just had a miscarriage. And if this was his wife, he truly doubts he’d maintain an erection. Not with her whining and complaining.

But this is not his wife. This is a little white boy. A boy that he barely knew yet totally wants it… HIM. The fact that the kid forced himself down on his cock was proof enough of that. The least he could do now is help the kid fulfill their shared dream of a young white boy fully impaled by a thick negro cock.

“Oh, Collin. Very good boy.” Mr. Ebony whispers softly in Collin’s ear. He wants to ram his length fully inside but he could not risk it. A sudden motion like that would cause the SUV to move and make their presence known. Besides, Collin could scream and give it all away.

“Come on-- You fath-- complai--- Com---” The woman’s voice outside cuts through the silence inside the car. Collin’s heavy breathing matches with Mr. Ebony’s muffled grunts. Slowly and surely, Collin’s body takes the last inch of Mr. Ebony’s monster.

The car door slams outside before the woman walks towards the driver side of the car. Few seconds later, the car engine roars and she is driving away.

“Collin, you are such a good boy.” Mr. Ebony says, not really caring how Collin felt about the matter. He just wants to tell the kid how happy he truly is at the moment. “Such a good slut.” he adds as he thrusts his hips upwards burying everything he got inside the little boy.

A blood curdling shriek echoes inside the car, seeping out into the parking lot. Luckily, no one is out there aside from the two of them for the moment. Despite every cell in Collin’s body screaming for mercy, his mind could not handle what really is going on.

Collin could not understand how painful this is. His experience with his uncle Callum, his father and even his brother did not prepare him for this. He could feel something else pulsing inside him - the older man’s throbbing member that was lodged deep inside him. He could feel the head right inside his chest cavity, making it harder for him to breathe and for his heart to beat. He wants this to stop. He was the one begging for this earlier but now he wants none of it. He needs this to stop. And soon.

But four words stopped him. Four words that he has never heard from his own father for what seemed like a long time now.

“I love you, Collin.” Mr. Ebony candidly confessed. He really doesn’t love the boy per se. But he loved what the boy was making him feel. He feels powerful and almighty - a black supremacy feeling that he never knew he had. He feels like a man, hard as a rock and buried inside a wet pussy. A true man who is going to wreck a hole with his almost perpetually hard member.

Mr. Ebony’s hips pull back far enough so half of his length slides out. Then he promptly slams his length back in, coaxing another horrifying shriek out of the helpless kid. But instead of making him stop and think things over, the sound only made him want to do it more.

“You want this, boy?” Mr. Ebony asks as his hands more up the young boy’s body. “YOU wanted this.” His words drowned by Collin’s constant wailing. But nothing stopped his hips from thrusting in and out of Collin’s wrecked hole.

Collin could barely breathe. Every stab of the older man’s mighty cock takes his breath away. His insides are pulled out with the cock and then churned and twisted around as it slams back in. He screams loud and clear due to the pain. Although his mind could not make up if he wants it to stop or not.

_ He loves me? _ Collin asks himself while in the middle of his agonizing ordeal. His body being torn apart by Mr. Ebony’s cock and all he could think about is how long it has been since he heard someone say that to him. His mother tells him that she loves him, but she doesn’t count. His father and his brother tell him that, but he could not help but think that they don’t mean it. Afterall, they won’t even let him join when they play  _ the game _ .

_ Mr. Ebony loves me. _ Collin tells himself as two fingers slide inside his mouth. One from each end. “Unnngghhh…” Collin’s scream distorts as Mr. Ebony pulls his lips open with those fingers. Stretching it to the side. The man is like a machine, hammering his insides with reckless abandon. Each stab punches into his insides and makes him feel things that he never knew before.

_ This feels good. I feel good. He loves me. I feel good. _ Collin starts convincing himself. And sure enough, it starts to feel good for him. Was it how he truly feels? Or was it his body trying to cope with the unsurmountable pain? No one knows. But Collin feels good. Real good now.

“Fuck me, Daddy?” Collin screams, shocking Mr. Ebony. The last thing the older man expected is for the boy to beg him for more. He thought the kid would cry out and beg for it to stop. Instead, he got something way more preferable.

“Is that what you want, kid? Is that what you want your Daddy to do to you?” Mr. Ebony asks, sliding two more fingers inside the young kid’s mouth.

“UNNNGGGGESHHAAAA…” Collin responds. His entire body feels tired. His belly full and ready to burst. He felt like he was about to vomit at any second. But the sound of Mr. Ebony’s heavy breathing makes him want to go on.

_ I am doing good. I am a good little tiger. He loves me. _ Collin wants this. He knows he wants this now.

Mr. Ebony could still feel the little boy’s insides tensing up and panicking from his length and girth. He could tell that the pain would be excruciating. But it only made him feel even better. So much better.

“I own you, Collin. Daddy Ebony owns you now. You understand, boy?”

“NGHHH… YES..” Mr. Ebony does not really need the kid to answer. What he needs is to thrust his hips harder and rougher than he could. He fucked the kid like this is his last day. He could care less about Collin’s well-being now. He could care less what the kid wants or what the kid needs. Minutes ago, he may think he was doing this to keep the kid from dangerously cruising a public playground. But now he knows that this here is what he wants. Nothing more. And certainly, nothing less.

“ngDAnnnngggDDYnn...” Collin’s eyes shut tight, wincing from the painful feeling of his gullet folding inside out from Mr. Ebony’s overzealous fucking. His body is limp and tired, surrendering itself to the older man’s manhandling. But his mind is in ecstasy. Something in his head broke at that moment. And all he could think about is how Mr. Ebony wants him, loves him and cares for him. It is not one bit true, but Collin makes himself believe that.

“I am close… Fuckkk.. .FUCK…” Mr. Ebony’s thrusts became more erratic. And Collin’s body starts to bounce off of him. Not wanting to let the kid go, he slides his slimy fingers out of Collin's mouth before his arms wrap around the kid’s waist to steady him.

“Daddy…”

“Fuck… Ahhh…” Mr. Ebony could feel it. He could feel the bulge his cock makes on Collin’s belly as he rapes the young kid’s hole.

“Ahhhh…”

“Fucking take it, white boy.” The feeling is starting to overwhelm the man.

“Dadddd…”

“Who’s the fucking slave now?”

“Aaaaahhh…” Collin could only moan.

“Take Daddy’s cum, boy.” Mr. Ebony groans as his hips thrust higher, lifting his butt off the leather back seat of his car. Promptly after, he floods the boy’s guts with a large live dose of his potent seed. 

He could feel a ringing in his ear. All the noise around him becomes silent. All he could hear is the sound of his cock pumping his more superior yet oppressed cum into the oppressor’s bowels. Each pump makes that wet slimy sound, like a bubble of air going through a water pipe.

***CHUG* *CHUG* *CHUG***

The sound is really comical. Mr. Ebony would have laughed if he was not so high with ecstasy. He knows that what he’s hearing is not real. But he doesn’t care. All he cares about is how he could feel his cock filling up what little space there is left inside the tiny little white boy’s body.

Mr. Ebony finally slumps back down on the leather back seat. Collin’s limp body rests on top of his. The squeaking metallic sound that his SUV was making as it bounces with their sex finally stopped as well. A loud silence followed as Mr. Ebony’s fingers lazily caressed the cock bulge on Collin’s belly.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**


	8. The One Who Was Left Behind Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Ebony went through with it.  
> And it seems he won't be able to stop.  
> Did Collin finally found the one Daddy for him?  
> Will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains scenes that involves vomiting. Please be warned. This is aside from the usual subject of incest, underage sex, raceplay and noncon/dubcon.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> For those who follow me in Twitter, you've seen the sneak peek. You know what's up. Hope you guys like them updates. 😜😜😜  
>   
> For those who are not, better check it out, bud. Whatchu waiting for? 😆😆😆  
>   
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Peter Pritchard](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161321976811520?s=19)  
> \- [Callum Fitzgerald](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161938250067969?s=19)  
> \- [Mr. Ebony](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1252122749687881728?s=19)  
>   
> For the Twitter thread link of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Wow.” Mr. Ebony declares, finally able to recover his ability to talk. “That was amazing.” Mr. Ebony shivers as the last tingles of his climax run through him. His hand has now moved on by lazily caressing his cock bulge to full on stroking himself through Collin’s belly. It is mind-blowing to him that he could feel his hand on his cock despite the layers of human skin separating them. He feels like he is rubbing his wife’s pregnant bulge, but instead of a baby inside a grown woman’s body, it is his throbbing cock inside a young boy.

“How do you feel, Collin?” Mr. Ebony asks.

“I feel sick. I feel like I want to vom.. Errrnng..” The young boy’s hands quickly move to his mouth, trying his best to contain it.

“No, stop. Wait.” Mr. Ebony panics. The last thing he needs is for Collin to spray the inside of his car with the contents of his stomach.

“Wait…” Not thinking straight through the panic, he slides the SUV door open. He scoots closer to the door and tilts the little boy’s body so Collin’s head sticks out of the open door. Barely seconds later, the young kid starts puking his guts out.

Collin hands grip the leather seat of Mr. Ebony’s as he pukes his guts out onto the ground. He feel Mr. Ebony moves behind him and a hand touches the small of his back. The other one lifts his lower body up so his head would be lower than the rest of his body. Collin quickly feels comforted and cared for as he continues with his ordeal.

_ Mr. Ebony does love me. He cares for me. _ Collin thinks to himself as he feels his mouth salivating but not in the good way.

_ This is risky. Too risky. _ Mr. Ebony finds himself repositioning his body. With one knee on the leather seat and his other leg safely planted to support his weight, his hands move to the small of Collin’s back. He looks down and sees his cock fully embedded inside the young white boy’s body. He could see Collin’s cheeks being parted by his monster girth.

_ God, this is too risky. _ Mr. Ebony says again as he slides his cock out. He could see the poor kid’s hole pucker out with his cock. It looks horrifying but is also satisfying. Earlier he could see how wide Collin’s hole had stretched judging from the girthy base of his cock. Now he is seeing just how deep he has dug himself inside the young boy.

“Oh. Collin. Fucking white slut.” Mr. Ebony shivers with his word. He did not wait for his length to fully withdraw. He immediately starts to slide himself back in. His moan joins the young boy’s scream.

“Ssshhh… Be quite Collin. Or someone might catch us.” Mr. Ebony commands instead of stopping. He is thankful that the parking lot stands a good distance away from the park and that at the moment, the place is pretty match empty except for other cars.

“Da--- DAAAAAHHH…”

“Ssshhh… Just throw up all you want, boy. Daddy Ebony will do the work for you.”

Mr. Ebony fucked Collin in that same position. Risky as it may be, it also gave him a more potent surge of adrenaline and ecstasy. All his life he has been a calculated man. A control freak, some may say. But now, he threw all his caution to the trash as he demolished the young boy’s pussy once again.

Not long after, a second load joins the first. And Mr. Ebony is grinning like he just won big time at a casino. Maybe at one of those slots. Although in his case, it is more like slut.

“Here, wipe your mouth with it.” Mr. Ebony hands the young kid some wet wipes. Luckily his wife always has those lying around. She needs it to clean whatever mess their daughter leaves in the car. Now he is using it to clean the mess he has done.

_ How do I do this? _ Mr. Ebony asks himself as he pulls out a number of wipes from its container. He looks down at his cock, still fully buried inside Collin. Aside from the ring of froth his fucking has made around the base of his cock, he could not see any of his cum leaking out.

_ I think my cock is acting like a cork, plugging my cum inside Collin. Once- Once I pull out, I am sure it would be like popping the cork off a champagne bottle. Not that I have tried that before. God, champagne is just a luxury I couldn’t and wouldn’t ever afford. Even the cheap ones are a waste of money, in my opinion. Fuck, what am I thinking? Not the time to be distracted, Ty. God. _

_ Okay. I pull out and then put the wipes below to catch my cum? But what if it sprays out of Collin? That would be bad. _ Mr. Ebony lacks the experience to know what to expect. He was no virgin before his wife of course. But he rarely gets the chance to go all the way with a girl. The sight of his limp cock scares most of them away. And when a girl is brave enough to try, he could barely maintain a hardon.

_ Maybe I am one of those guys with cocks that could not get a hardon. With my size, I could fuck a woman with it, and sometimes I could cum. Maybe that is just the type of guy that I am. _ Mr. Ebony once thought in his teen years. And his prior experience barely has anything that says the contrary. Except for with Collin. And now he does not know how to deal with the aftermath.

Mr. Ebony knows that there is no point in waiting. The longer he waits, the more likely it is that they’d get caught. And with them still coupled like this, he knew he could not say anything to save his behind.

Slowly, he starts to pull out. The supposed-to-be unappealing sound of his cock sliding out of Collin’s guts resounds. It’s like the sound of a sword being unsheathed, but more fleshy and wetter. Halfway through he starts seeing the sign of his cum, coating the thickest portion of his shaft. The more he pulls out, the thicker the cum that is coating his cock.

When he reaches the last quarter of his length, his cum starts to ooze out of the boy. Every inch pulled out after that increases the speed of the leaking. When Mr. Ebony’s cock head finally pops out, the dam finally breaks. And his cum gushes out to find its exit. Luckily, it did not spray all over the place like he’d feared for.

As Mr. Ebony wipes his slimy cock, his gaze focused on the younger boy’s gaping hole. A huge gaping hole is what’s left of where his monster cock once was. Collin’s cute boy pussy doesn’t look as tight and pristine after he’s had a round inside that slender body. Like a pink passion flower, it bloomed before his eyes. A space specially created as a result of the wonderful fucking he just gave Collin’s boipussy.

_ God, what has my lust for dominance done? This is not… good. _ Mr. Ebony busied himself with cleaning his cum off the young boy’s body.

“Push out, Collin.”

_ Why isn’t this stopping? _ Mr. Ebony asks, nearly panicking that his cum has not stopped oozing out of the young boy despite minutes of cleaning it up. His supply of wet tissue is quickly dwindling.

_ This is not good. This is not safe. The parking lot was not a good place to do it. _ Mr. Ebony declares to himself as his mind clears. Although the irony of his statement escaped him. He did not realize that in his mind, he is thinking of other places where he could do it all with Collin again.

**\--- Minutes Later ---**

“So, that phone has my number in it. You can’t show it to anyone, ‘kay?” Mr. Ebony says, referring to the cellphone that Collin is now slipping into his pocket.

“I promise, Daddy.” Collin responds with a beaming smile.

“Don’t use it when someone is around. Use it only to talk to me, okay?”

“Okay.”

_ I am not sure that giving Collin a burner phone is a good idea. I did not think this through. _ Mr. Ebony’s doubt is ever growing. He is literally putting his entire life in Collin’s hand. But his smaller head is doing the thinking. And it wants more time with Collin. His marriage and his life be damned.

“Bye, Collin. Take care.” Mr. Ebony says before he turns around and starts to walk away.

“Bye, Daddy. I… I love you.” Collin blushes at his words. They are back in the playground now. With kids and parents around, he felt like he was saying something naughty yet also innocent. He loves it. It’s like a secret that is out in the open but nobody notices.

His smile slowly faded when there was no response. Mr. Ebony, although he heard the kid. Kept his mouth shut. He remembered saying those words to Collin at the heat of the moment. But he is not sure about that now.

_ Maybe he did not hear me. _ Collin convinces himself. He waited until Mr. Ebony turned the corner towards the parking lot before he got up from the park bench. Limping, he starts to head home. Each step he makes would make his still gaping hole sting with so much pain that he could not help but wince. Only four steps after and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Collin. How are you?” Collin turns to see Mr. Santiago behind him. The same two other guys are still with him.

“Oh...Hi, Mister San-”

“Are you ready to play, son? Your Daddy seems to have left you alone here. Do you want us to keep you company?” One of Mr. Santiago’s quickly interjected, eager and impatient.

“Oh, actually I… Ummmm…” Collin remembers his promise to Mr. Ebony. He is not to play with anyone else aside from his new Daddy. Well, at least before he is deemed ready to play with his father and his brother again. Besides, his body is too tired that he could not do anything with Mr. Santiago or his friends if ever he did want to.

“Come on, kiddo. We waited. You were gone for a while. We had to wait.” The second friend chimes in after seeing the hesitation in Collin’s face. At this point, Mr. Santiago is acting as the lookout, spying anyone looking their way. Ready to warn his friends to bounce if the situation gets more complicated than it should be.

“I am tired.” Collin responds honestly. He could not get himself to tell these guys that he had made a promise to play with another man exclusively for a while.

“Come on, boy. It won’t take long. I am ready to bust any second now.” the first guy unabashedly admits in a whisper. His hand now threateningly grips Collin’s arm, telling the kid without words that he will never let go until he gets what he wants. This quickly changes Collin’s discomfort to fear.

“I really need to go.” Collin’s words are weak and so is he. His futile attempt to pull his arm away failed promptly.

“Collin, we just want to play. Our friend told us you were really good.”

“Please, let me… go.” Collin continues to struggle.

“Guys, someone is looking at us.” Mr. Santiago warns. Among the three, he is the sober one. Well, more sober than the other two, that is clear.

“Come on, Collin. Just for a bit. I just need a good boy to please me.” The second guy remarks as he openly gropes himself. A behavior that certainly stands out in the middle of a public playground.

“I…” Collin reconsiders for a second. Despite his terribly aching hole and his thundering stomach, he could not ignore the fact that agreeing to this may only be his only choice.

“Guys…” Mr. Santiago warns again.

“I can’t.” Collin says finally.

“Come on boy. Just a short fun. Daddy really needs a-”

“What is going on?” A lady’s voice cuts the second friend’s words. “Is everything okay?” she asks. Collin turns to see that it is the same nosy woman that asked him where his father was weeks ago.

“I-... We are… ummm…” Mr. Santiago stummers.

“Everything is fine, Ma’am. Our nephew is just being a bad boy.” One of Mr. Santiago’s friends butts in, saving the stuttering guilty man’s ass. Collin flinches as he hears the words  _ “bad boy” _ being directed to him.

“Yeah… umm.. His father asked us to pick him up from the park.” Mr. Santiago adds, quickly recovering.

“Is that true?” The lady asks. Her words are directed to Collin, seeing the discomfort and fear in the little boy’s face. And the smell of alcohol coming from the three older men is raising red flags. Collin could not get himself to answer. The hand on his arms tightens its grip, as if warning him not to say no.

“Do you know this guys?” The nosy lady asks again.

“Of course, Ma’am. As I said. He is our nephew.”

“If you don’t mind, Sir. I am not asking you. I am asking the kid.” The lady says, not backing down. Her motherly instincts kick in, seeing Collin’s distress.

“I... No.” Collin finally says while swiftly pulling his hand away, catching the guy off guard.

“Come on, Collin. Don’t joke like that.” Mr. Santiago responds, hurt by the boy’s denial. Collin only steps back, away from the three men.

“Sir… he said that he doesn’t know either of you.” The lady repeats. Her hand now starts to move towards her pocket, where her phone is.

“So, you want to be bratty, huh? Come on, guys. We’ll tell his father Collin wouldn’t come.” The first guy’s quick wits saved the three.

“Yeah. Let’s get that old man to pick his own son up. I am tired of this shit. The kid is certainly being bratty yet again.” The second friend shrugs.

“He is going to get a good ass whooping.” The first guy adds as the three of them start to walk away. Mr. Santiago made a final look at Collin with sad eyes. The sight would have made Collin feel guilty if he was not so afraid at the moment.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” The nosy lady asks, turning to Collin. “Did they hurt you?” Her words pour with concern, especially when she sees that Collin is rubbing his arm.

“I am fine. Thank you. I need to go home.” Collin declares. His heart is still pounding hard in his chest.

“Wait, sweetie. You-” But Collin did not listen. He starts to walk away, not letting the woman’s words stop him. He is thankful that the lady saved him. But he knows if he stays longer, the lady is just going to ask plenty of questions which will make things complicated. Collin quickened his pace not wanting the lady to catch up to him. Enduring the pain of every step. Collin hurried home, also scared that his father, mother or brother might notice that he was gone.

**\--- At Mr. Ebony’s House ---**

_ I was not supposed to like it. But I do. I am not supposed to crave a repeat of it. But I do. I am not supposed to think of Collin anymore. But I am. What is wrong with me? WHY DO I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN? _ Mr. Ebony’s mind floods with doubts and confusion.

_ Why did I even give him that burner phone? Why did I even buy that burner phone in the first place? I- I shouldn’t have done that. I know I thought I was going to help the kid. But now that I think about it, a burner phone would not have been the best way to do that. Maybe I was planning this all along. Maybe I… _

Mr. Ebony’s morality was established at a very young age. His earliest memory is going to church with his adoptive mother. She taught him to love and to fear God. She taught him that everyone is born equal. Although the rest of the world had taught him otherwise. The line between morality and depravity has always been clear cut and defined in his life. Only now has it been so blurry.

_ What have I done? And why… Why do I want to do it again? I just want to be inside that warm boycunt once again and be the real man that I was meant to be. _

“...dy. Daddy? Are you listening?” Little Sandra asks, sitting on his father’s lap. She had been going on and on about every minute details of the episode of his favorite cartoon. The one that she was watching with her babysitter while her father was away.

“Oh sorry, Sandy. I- I was just a bit distracted.” Mr. Ebony responds.

“Ummm… Daddy.”

“Yes, sweet pea.”

“Can I ask you something?” Sandra asks. Her words were weak with hesitation.

“Of course, sweet pea. You can ask me anything.” Mr. Ebony smiles, happy to distract himself away from the thought of Collin and what he did to the boy barely an hour ago.

“Ummm…” Sandra blushes, seemingly embarrassed to word his inquiry.

“Come on, baby girl. Don’t be shy.” Mr. Ebony coaxes.

“Wat- What is in your pocket Daddy?” Her words made the older man’s eyebrows meet with confusion. But her next words clarified her inquiry. “I- I think I am sitting on something in your pocket. Is it… is it a present you bought for me while you were out?” she asks, shy yet hopeful.

The colors are drained from the loving father’s face. He realized he had started to sport a major boner while his mind was wandering off to think about Collin moments ago. His face then turned red with embarrassment, knowing that her daughter noticed.

“Oh… I-” Mr. Ebony gulps as a dirty thought comes to his mind. A dirty horrifying thought for a father to have involving his own daughter.

“What is it, Daddy?”

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Mr. Ebony announces. He did not wait for a response. He almost pushed his daughter off his lap and onto the couch. Then sprints to the bathroom with shame. There is no doubt in his mind that his daughter noticed his erection through his pants. His hands were there to cover himself up, but both hands could not do anything against his bulge.

He was already breathing heavily when he reached the bathroom. His lips white with horror as the thought keeps floating in his head. His cock is now an autonomous entity.  _ Fuck. Fuck. What have I become? No… NO, I CAN’T. FUCK. _

He splashed cold water on his face to calm himself down. He needs to calm down. Or at least his erection does. But when he tries to not think about his daughter, his mind just keeps wandering back to Collin.

Mr. Ebony’s phone buzzes just as he thinks of the kid. The words in the text were enough to drain the blood out of his throbbing meat. The words in the text made him realize that he is in deeper shit than he had first thought.

_ “It is bleeding, Daddy. I’m still bleeding down there.” _

_ “Does it hurt?” _ His response was quick and panicky.

_ “A bit.” _

_ Fuck. FUCK. Fuck. What do I do? _ Mr. Ebony asks himself.  _ What was I thinking? My cock was not meant to be used in its entirety. No one could take it. Especially not a little boy. What was I thinking? What do I do now? _

_ “Is it bothering you?” _ Mr. Ebony asks, scared now. But he doesn’t want the kid to know that.

_ “A bit. Mostly when I move.” _

_ “Do you want me to call a doctor?”  _ Mr. Ebony asks. He knows that it is not the best solution for him. But it is the best solution for the kid. And he’d rather be jailed for rape than for murder.

_ “No. I think I am okay.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _ Mr. Ebony knows that the kid is not okay. No one would be okay after taking all of his length. He has seen the damage he has done in the boy’s hole. He has seen the blood stained cum leaking out of the kid. He knew he had done something bad. But he was too high with power to care about it then. And now he is letting the kid decide for him, when he clearly knows that the kid just wants to impress him for some strange reason.

_ “I am sure.” _

_ “Okay, but take care. Call when you think that something is going on with you.” _

The conversation ended abruptly then. Mr. Ebony did not hear any response. He got worried of course. He wants to go to Collin’s home and check on Collin to make sure he is fine. But he doesn’t know where the kid lives.

When he came back out to the living room, he was nervous to face his daughter again. Luckily, kids have short attention spans. And she is already busy and distracted with something else. The topic never came round again, luckily for Mr. Ebony.

**\--- Three Days Later ---**

There was radio silence between them until three days later.

_ “I had a fever. But I am fine now.” _ One text message reads. Mr. Ebony was glad. He had been worried. After their text conversation days ago, Mr. Ebony was more than ready to give up on being with Collin again. Especially when he is jeopardizing the little boy’s health.

_ “I think it’s healing good.” _ The next message reads. But this time the text message was accompanied by a supporting picture of Collin’s hole.

Mr. Ebony is in the middle of his shift at the local hardware store. It was not the best time to see a picture of an underage boy’s gaping hole in his phone. Mr. Ebony’s cock quickly springs to life at the sight. He could see the damage that he has done. The puffy dark red ring on the little boy’s entrance is evidence to that. The hole is puckered but he could tell that it is so much looser than it was before he had a go at it. And the sight alone gives him back the power that he has felt that Saturday with Collin.

_ “You should not be sending pictures like that, Collin. This is dangerous.”  _ Mr. Ebony protests in his reply. Although he appreciated the picture, not for the purpose that it was sent for but for the purpose it has served him. The absence of the little innocent white kid in his immediate vicinity tremendously helps keep his reasoning intact.

_ “Sorry, Daddy. It won’t happen again.” _

_ “Oh, don’t be ashamed Collin. Daddy liked the picture. But don’t send them when Daddy did not ask for it, okay? Because Daddy might be in public and we don’t want other people knowing what we are doing, right?” _

_ “Oh, of course Daddy.” _

_ Fuck. This kid really is perfect. I am very close to ending my shift early and texting the kid to meet up for an afternoon delight. _

**\--- Two Days Later ---**

_ “Send me another one. This time, push the candle deeper.”  _ Mr. Ebony’s message reads.

_ “But Daddy, it still hurts a little.” _

_ “Just push it as deep as you can and send me the picture.” _ Mr. Ebony asks again. He intentionally took a bathroom break to play with his little white boy. They have been doing this for the past days and Collin was going fast from a slender pen to a bit thicker candlestick. A slow progress compared to what the older man would have wanted. But a sizable progress considering how wrecked the boy’s hole still is.

_ “Here, Daddy. Is this okay?” _ Collin’s message reads, along with Mr. Ebony’s requested picture. The older man smiles as he strokes himself. In the past few days, he had enjoyed the pleasures of edging. He would talk to Collin and ask for pictures from the kid while he stroked in the bathroom just until he was at the edge of his climax then stop. And do it all again, the next time he feels like it.

Why? Just because he can. Mr. Ebony did not experience the awkward teenage years of random boners in public. He always felt so left out then. And the idea of experiencing it now is really exciting to him. At one point during the week, he was helping an older couple pick out wood for their front porch renovation and he sprung a boner out of nowhere. Mr. Ebony got quite a sudden surge of adrenaline. Mostly because of the way the wife was curiously eyeing his bulge and the unexpected compliment he got from the husband before the couple drove away.

**\--- Saturday ---**

Mr. Ebony was more than excited to meet Collin at the park again. He is ready to plunge his pole inside the young boy. His feet fidgets as he sits by the playground bench. But an hour passed and no Collin showed up. Mr. Ebony is more than disappointed, he is frustratedly furious.

_ “Where are you?” _ The older man’s text simply says.

_ “Oh. Sorry Daddy. Did I forget to tell you?” _ Comes the reply from the young kid. The next message from Collin explains to Mr. Ebony about the situation. Collin is with his parents at his grandfather’s house helping with a garage sale. Mr. Ebony is not a patient man. With Sandra, he bribes her with candy or a toy to keep her behaved. He does have the patience to explain, negotiate and understand. But ironically, his lust has given him clarity this time. He knew that if he gets angry with Collin, he’d end up not satisfied at the end of the day. And that is not what he needs.

_ “Oh. But I miss you, baby boy.” _ Mr. Ebony would have felt guilty for toying with Collin’s emotions. But in a way, he is telling the truth. The kid does not have to know that what he misses is that tight ass and the power it gives him.

_ “I miss you too, Daddy.” _ Collin’s response was quick. Just like what Mr. Ebony expected.

_ “I just want to play with you, baby boy.” _

_ “Maybe you could come and we could see each other?” _ Collin responds favorably.

_ “But your real Daddy would be there, right?” _

_ “Yes. But it would just be for a bit.” _ Collin’s response is much quicker than the previous once. And Mr. Ebony knows the kid is easily being lured to his trap, if he is not already in it.

_ “But will you play with Daddy? Just for a bit. I really need my good little tiger now.” _ Mr. Ebony’s guilt is weighing on his shoulders. He is fully aware that he is emotionally manipulating the kid. He could not believe the lengths he is going through now. But then again, his hard-on after days of edging is killing him. And no guilt could beat that.

_ “Yes.” _ A single word text message from the little boy which was sent noticeably slower than the previous responses. But that is all Mr Ebony needs to sprint towards his car.

A few back and forth with Collin and a few moments later, Mr. Ebony finds himself in front of a small modest house with a booming garage sale in front. He knew immediately that he was at the right place. A quick scan and he easily spots his little boy. He did not wait, he waltzed straight to the desk where Collin was standing beside a sitting pregnant lady.

“Ummm… Excuse me. Umm… Can I use your bathroom?” Mr. Ebony asks in his soft friendly voice. Living his life as a pacifist, he knows pretty well how to be as least intimidating as he can. And despite his clear ethnicity that usually triggers the racist biases of an individual, and his towering, intimidating body that does the same thing, Mr. Ebony always manages to come across as harmless and friendly. He is taking advantage of that skill now. He smiles as his eyes meet with the gaze of his very own fucktoy, Collin. “I am just-”

“Oh, no problem. Let me show you to the bathroom.” It was the stunning lady who answered. She came out of nowhere, catching Mr. Ebony off-guard. Luckily, little Collin decides to chime in.

“Let me. Let me.” Collin chants almost too eagerly. His smile did not hide what was really going on and for a second, Mr. Ebony was afraid that they were figured out.

“Okay, Collin. Show him the bathroom. But be right back, okay? Your Dad might need some help with the display.” The pregnant woman declares.

“Yes, Mom.” Collin happily answers before leading Mr. Ebony into his grandfather’s house.

“Oh, he is already cooked up hanging with us. I think he is too eager to get away.” Mr. Ebony hears the pregnant woman say to the other lady. He smirks, knowing what will be happening just a few moments later.

“Oh, where are you going, Collin?” An older man asks. The guy is carrying a box of items that will probably be added in the garage sale display. From the looks of things, Mr. Ebony could tell with absolute certainty that this guy is Collin’s father.

“Oh, I am just showing Mr. Ebony the bathroom.” Collin smiles as he answers. He is completely oblivious that he just slipped up and said Mr. Ebony’s name to his father. Probably giving away that the two of them knew each other.

“Oh, okay. But be back soon, okay?” The man responds before continuing with his task. Mr. Ebony quickly sized up the man. He could see that he could take on the guy in a fist fight, easily. Although as soon as he realized what he was doing, he felt so uncomfortable with the idea that he felt like he was Collin's suitor, sizing up another suitor.

As soon as the bathroom door was locked, Collin was quickly bent over. His pants meet the floor but are trapped by his ankles. His elbows leaning on the porcelain bowl as the older man flops his eager cock on his back once again. Collin shivers as he remembers the pain, the last time. But his heart jumps with excitement.

_ I am going to be loved soon. Mr. Ebony loves me. He wants me.  _ Collin tells himself.

And Mr. Ebony does want him. His eager throbbing meat is soon forcing its way back inside the little boy. He did not take any chances though. His hand fully covers Collin’s mouth, muffling the little boy’s scream. He wishes that no one would ever come near the bathroom as he starts to plough his slut.

Mr. Ebony is ready to bust as soon as he slid his cock in. He has been edging for so long that his balls are weighing heavy, hanging and swinging down his thighs with each thrust. But although he is hungry for a much needed climax, Mr. Ebony held back. He knew that Collin’s family is nearby and if he goes overboard, he’d be screwed just as much as he is screwing the kid. And so he limits himself up to a little over half his length. Each thrust burying into the boy and giving Collin’s hole a stretching.

Collin was screaming. At first. But as the fucking went on, he started to really love it. His scream turned to low moans, softer than the sound of Mr. Ebony’s hanging balls hitting his crotch. His mouth opens and coaxes the older man’s thumb in. And while the man ploughs him like a common whore, he is sucking on his fingers, loving every bit of the action.

Mr. Ebony did not last long, as he expected. In less than ten minutes, he is already spewing his load inside Collin. Spraying a week’s worth of load inside the boy that he had claimed as his own.

“Is anyone there?” A voice cuts through their soft heaving breaths. Normally, being cornered like this would have left the older man frozen and speechless. But Mr. Ebony did not falter.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Oh, my bad man.” The voice responds followed by some hushed voices. Clearly, the guy outside, whoever it is has friends with him. Mr. Ebony could not make out much but he could tell that it is two older men and a teenager. He could not hear the words though. But he knows that he does not have much time. He quickly pulled a handful of toilet paper in his hand and pulled himself out of Collin’s hole.

“I will be out soon.” Mr Ebony declares as he wipes his slick cock with the toilet paper. He tosses the ball of used toilet paper to the nearby trash and quickly repositions Collin properly on the bathroom throne.

“Push, kiddo. Push it all out.” Mr. Ebony whispers to the kid before turning to the guys waiting outside.

“Just a minute, my son is just having stomach issues.” Mr. Ebony knows how risky his alibi is. He knows that if Collin’s real Dad or anyone who knows the kid is one of the guys waiting outside, he’d be screwed. But at that moment, there is no other explanation for a man and a young boy to be in the bathroom at the same time.

Mr. Ebony’s heart pounds as he watches Collin struggle to push his cum out. He could see his load dripping down the water below, but it could not go as fast as he needed it to be. He is starting to really panic now. But then he realized that there was no response from the other side of the door. When he stops to listen, there is only silence outside.

“Hello?” Mr. Ebony declares, waiting for a response. When silence followed, he finally let go of the breath that he was holding. Just to make sure, he opened the bathroom door a little and peeked outside, confirming that the coast is clear.

“That was close.” he whispers to himself.

And indeed it was. Because, his alibi would not have worked. It was Callum, Peter and Markie who knocked. Lucky for him, the two guys were so horny that they could not afford to wait. Peter was dragged to his childhood bedroom where he is now being used by his son and former brother-in-law.

Looking at Collin, Mr. Ebony thought of going for a second round. But after an orgasm and a close call, he could not risk it anymore.

“Wow. That was really fun, Collin. You really are a good tiger for Daddy.” 

“Really, Daddy?” Collin perks up after being called a good tiger. His mind quickly wanders to the possibility of joining his father and his brother once again. Maybe even have his Uncle Callum join in as well. The same three guys who are now fooling around in the bedroom upstairs.

“Really. But you know you still have so much to learn, right?” Mr. Ebony declares, taking the kid’s power and loving the idea of the kid wanting desperately for his approval.

“O-of course, Daddy.” Collin’s words are weak with sadness and the older man could feel that. It is exactly what he wanted the boy to feel though - inadequate and needs training.

“But don’t worry, Collin. I am here to teach you everything I know. No matter how long it would take for you to learn it.” He smiles.

Mr. Ebony and Collin did not go for another round that day. As soon as Mr. Ebony feels like the kid has expelled most of his cum into the toilet bowl, he made the boy wipe himself dry. A bit of folded toilet paper rests on Collin’s underwear to catch most if not all of the remaining cum inside. Soon the two are looking modest again and head out, one after the other.

Collin heads out first. Going straight towards his mother who was manning the makeshift counter. A minute later, Mr. Ebony leaves the bathroom as well and heads back out into the garage sale.

“Yeah, Ezzy is here. He’s with Selena. But you are helping me at the counter, mister. What took you so long anyway?” the pregnant lady asks.

“I-” Collin starts to answer but his eyes meets Mr. Ebony’s. He wants to smile, but he knows his mother would notice it. So he instead turned to her mother and continued with his lie. “I sort of got lost.”

“Got lost? Don’t lie to me Collin. I know you were playing around. Too bad, I unplugged the TV, so no cartoon for you.” The pregnant lady adds. Mr. Ebony just smiles, knowing that at that moment, his load is still leaking out of Collin’s hole. Well, at least some of it.

Mr. Ebony’s eyes wander to the other side of the garage sale where he sees another little boy. The kid is standing close to the beautiful lady from earlier. Based on the conversation he heard from Collin and presumably his Mom, this other kid must be Ezzy and the lady is Selena.

But his eyes were quickly drawn to the little boy’s ass that looks massive especially on a younger kid’s frame. His body starts to feel warm as lewd images flash in his head. His eyes followed the contour of the little boy’s back, imagining his tongue trailing that curve. He then finds himself wondering up to where his cock could reach when fully buried inside this kid’s body. The idea that he is imagining doing dirty things to another kid is pretty disturbing for him.

And just as his eyes traveled further north, he froze when he realized that the little boy was looking at him. He could tell by the look on the boy’s face and eyes that the kid knows how dirty his mind is. The prospect of the boy knowing scares him even more.

Mr. Ebony sees the kid heading towards his direction. He gulped as he saw an image of the boy kneeling before him with his cock hard and proud hovering over the little boy’s face. His cock quickly starts to lengthen in approval. But then the woman’s hand stops the kid.

“Ezzy, where are you going?”

“Huh?”

“Can you get me some plastic bags? I am out.” The lady says.

“Ok. Yes Mom.” the kid responds and suddenly, the warm feeling that was enveloping Mr. Ebony’s body vanished. Even the dirty thoughts in his mind were gone. And his cock slowly deflates back to its still impressive limp size.

“I- I better leave.” Mr. Ebony mutters to himself. He got into his car and drove away. He knows that his playtime with Collin may have been short but it was precious. And he knows that this is only the beginning of his beautiful relationship with his little boy slut - Collin.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY #2 ---**


	9. Misery Needs Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markie already left for college.  
> Now, how can a perverted father cope woth his son' absence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter will contain explicit contains of sexual nature that involves an underage character. If this topic offends you, please do opt out of this chapter. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Callum Fitzgerald](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161938250067969?s=19)  
> \- [Peter Pritchard](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161321976811520?s=19)
> 
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

Peter woke up tired. It is still Wednesday and he still has a long way to go before the weekend. Not that he has something to look forward to on weekends. Peter could not muster enough motivation to start his day. He turns to the alarm clock beside his bed.  **6:37 AM** , it says. Peter sighs, already tired before his day even started.

“Honey, you’re gonna be late.” Cecile declares after entering the bedroom from the bathroom. One towel wrapped around her body and another twisted around her hair.

“I know, Cecile.” Peter responds, irritation evident in his voice. Cecile only sighs. She has noticed the change in her husband. He has been very irritable and tired for the past weeks now. She has come accustomed to it. She attributed it to her pregnancy. She heard that sometimes, it is the husband that gets the hormone spikes instead of the pregnant wife. If only she knew that it was because their son left for college.

_ When did I last call in sick? Was it two weeks ago? Yeah… I think it was last Tuesday, two weeks ago. Maybe it’s okay to call in sick today. I don’t feel like going to work. I think that will be okay. They shouldn’t be able to notice how ‘sickly’ I am recently, right? Fuck, I really miss Markie. _ Peter admits to himself.

Ever since his teenage son left for college, he has been looking at Collin differently. Well, it’s more like “the same as before”. And he doesn’t like that. He knows that if he cross the line again and Markie knew, his teenage son will punish him with a hard fucking, which would really be a good thing at the moment. But it could also go the other way, where Markie could deprive him of sex, no more fucking from his teenage son. And that is what scares Peter straight.

“I- I think I am feeling under the weather.” Peter announces to her wife.

“A-Are you okay?” Cecile asks, leaning closer to put her hand on her husband’s forehead. Peter swiftly pushes his wife’s hand away.

“I- I don’t think I have fever. But, I feel a bit off. I think it is best to stay at home and rest up a bit.” Peter reasons.

“Oh. Okay. Then I will drive Collin to school then?” Cecile asks.

“Y-yes, Honey. Ah- Thank you.”

“Get well soon, okay? Rest up. Maybe take some aspirin if you need it.”

“Thanks, Honey.” Peter declares. His wife got dressed in silence after that. Peter drifts back to sleep. He woke up almost an hour later. The silence is telling him that his wife and son had already left.

_ I miss Markie. I wonder what he is doing now? Does he miss me too? _ Peter asks himself. His hand trailing down his body, moving past his growing erection and goes straight to his hole. Peter shivers as soon as his finger sunk inside up to the first knuckle.

_ I- I need help. I- God. I need someone to help me. I am going crazy. It’s been weeks. I- I need help. _

**\--- Moments Later ---**

“Wh-Why are you here?”

“Hi, Callum. I-”

“Why are you here, Peter?” Callum asks again. He looks sweaty like he just had a workout.

“I just want to talk.” Peter responds honestly.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?” Peter asks, unsure what Callum meant by that question.

“Why are you talking to me now? When the whole Gunderson issue came along, you avoided me like the plague. You even forbid your son from talking to Ezekiel.”

“I- I am sorry. I was just-”

“-trying to distance yourself from the situation. And throw me under the bus to have a safe escape. I know. So what changed?” Callum finishes Peter’s sentence. His voice is getting louder as his anger grows.

“Can we talk inside?” Peter offers, not wanting to discuss things out in the open. Callum sighs. He looks around, trying to see if anyone heard him. Luckily, there was no one.

“Come in.” Callum finally said, begrudgingly giving his former brother-in-law permission to enter the house. Soon, they find themselves sitting in the living room, facing each other.

“How’s Nia and the kids?” Peter asks, filling the awkward silence.

“Nia is back to work. Aiden is sleeping upstairs. And Ezekiel is in school.” Callum responds sharply.

“Oh. I heard that Nia is-”

“What do you want, Peter?” Callum interrupts, not wanting the other man to beat around the bush.

“I- Markie is in college now.” Peter blushes.

“And?”

“And… And I am getting these urges, Callum. I- I am looking at Collin like… like I used to before. I- I don’t want to hurt my son, Callum. Not again.” Peter declares.

Callum looks at Peter. His face tenses with anger. But something about the other man’s desperate statement rings true to him as well. This is how he feels every time he looks at Ezekiel. And now even Aiden. He truly is fucked up and something about his situation is making him very much desperate.

**\--- Flashback ---**

It was days after Ezekiel saved his father, cousin and little brother by rewriting history. Callum finds himself incredibly tired and sleep deprived. Ezekiel is still in the hospital, in a coma. Callum has stayed beside his son for days. But Ezekiel remained unresponsive. Nia had come to the hospital and begged Callum to go back home and take some proper sleep.

Callum doesn’t want to go home, in case Ezekiel wakes up. He wants to be the first thing his son sees. But Nia does have a point. He is no good to his son, if he ends up getting sick as well. So Callum went home and Nia took his place. Callum went straight to bed and slept for hours.

Hours later, Callum woke up, feeling rejuvenated, but still really tired. Ever since Ezekiel collapsed that day, Callum could not think of anything else. Hungry, he made his way to the kitchen, reheated some frozen pizza and ate his fill. On his way back upstairs, he found the tired babysitter taking a nap on the living room couch with the television on.

From there, Callum made his way to Aiden’s room. He found his little boy peacefully sleeping in his crib. A tear falls down Callum’s eyes.

_ I miss Aiden. I have neglected my son. I was too focused on Ezekiel that I have forgotten that I have Aiden now. And he needs his Dad too. _ Callum tells himself as he watches his little baby’s chest rise and fall with every breath. Callum smiles. But then he realizes something else. He is rock hard. His cock is fully erect and begging for attention as he looks at his sleeping baby boy.

Callum’s lust comes in huge waves, hitting him one after the other. His mind plunges deep into dirty thoughts as he watches his baby boy sleep. Callum’s heart pounds as he starts to lower his pants to his knees, fishing his throbbing member out.

_ Should I-? Fuck. What kind of father am I? My older son is comatose in the hospital and I don’t even know when he’ll wake up if he’s gonna wake up at all. And my young son, barely one year old, is asleep and here I am stroking my cock, horny like nothing else matters in this world but my gratification.  _

Callum was guilty. But that did not stop him. Instead he slipped his throbbing member through the gap between the crib, right where his sleeping baby boy’s head is.

“Ahhh…” Callum moans, feeling guilty and dirty yet totally aroused as his cock looks even more monstrous in size next to his baby boy’s tiny face. He reaches over the crib and wraps his fingers around his cock. He starts stroking himself.

Callum did not even need to use his spit to lube his shaft, the amount of precum his cock is producing is more than enough. His hands slide up and down his shaft. One hand on top of another, his thumb giving more attention to his sensitive cockhead. In the background, his baby boy sleeps peacefully. A sight that shouldn’t get a ather this horny, but is making Callum stroke his cock even more vigorously.

It did not take long. Having no time to jack off or to even think about sex for the past couple of days, Callum was already on the edge. It only took a couple strokes before he felt that familiar feeling.

“Oh… Aiden! Ah, Aiden… Baby.” Callum groans. He pulls his hips back to position and to aim his cockhead inches away from his slipping baby’s face. “Ahhhh…”

Just as Callum felt the torrents of cum start to shoot out of his cock, a horrid image flashes in his head. An image of his baby boy Aiden, semi-conscious with a bleeding hole. The slow rise and fall of his baby boy’s chest told Callum that his baby boy was not breathing fine. Callum does not understand why that image came to mind or where that image came from. But it repulsed Callum enough with guilt, compelling him to stop. And so he retracted his cock out of the crib and aimed the rest of his load down the floor of his baby boy’s nursery.

“Ahh… Ahhh…” Callum moans as more horrid images of his baby boy Aiden flashes in his head, making him hate himself for doing what he was doing. Images that he is sure he hadn’t seen before. Images that couldn't be real. But it looks so real, too real. And too horrid and horrible that he couldn’t ignore.

Callum’s cock was still shooting its weaker waves of cum when Aiden cried out. The force of Callum’s cum hitting the sleeping baby in the face, woke him from his slumber.

“Oh, Aiden. Ummm… Aiden. Baby.” Callum pulls his pants back up. His still throbbing and leaking member slaps back to his belly before his pants pulled up to hide it. He sees Aiden’s face caked with his thick cum. Aiden is crying. A more horrifying and blood curdling scream from his baby boy echoes in his ear as more images flash in his head. It is too surreal that it mortifies Callum, yet he is sure that it is not a memory. And he is right. It is not his memory from this reality. But it is a real memory of the time before his older son saved his ass.

Having already pulled his pants up, Callum picked his crying baby boy off the crib and into his arms. Callum puts his hand behind Aiden’s head, putting it on his shoulder to cry on. Just in time for the babysitter to come rushing into the room.

“Oh… Oh, Mr. Fitzgerald. You’re up.”

“Oh, yes. I was just giving Aiden a kiss. I sort of woke him up.” Callum lies. With Aiden’s cum coated face facing the other way and the pool of Callum’s cum on the floor hidden behind him, the babysitter has no reason not to believe the older man.

“Oh, right.”

“Just, take your rest. I got this. I know you need the rest.” Callum says with a smile.

“Okay.” the babysitter responds, smiling with thanks before leaving the room.

Callum’s guilt did not leave since then. Every time he thinks of doing nasty things with his baby boy, the upsetting images come flashing in his head, stopping him.

Before, Callum loves giving his baby boy a bath. But it always ends with him getting hard. And inevitably, he’d want to slide himself inside his boy which usually ends with him pushing the head of his cock in his son’s mouth and stroking the rest of his cock until he climaxes.

But now, every time his cock starts to grow while giving Aiden a bath, that mortifying image of his son bleeding in the ass, almost lifeless on the couch, haunts him and keeps him in check. He’d keep himself together enough to finish the bath and get his son dressed before passing the baton to his wife. While she tucks Aiden in for bed, Callum’s frustration sends him to the master bathroom, jacking himself to completion, fantasizing about being inside either of his sons.

It confuses Callum why he’d be having those nasty realistic imagery of his son on the couch every time he is alone with Aiden and is thinking of doing nasty things. But when Aiden is not around, Callum has no problem jacking off to the thought of raping his own son. Unbeknownst to Callum, this is the safeguard that Ezekiel put in his father’s head to protect his little brother from being abused again.

It is not a foul proof safeguard though. Callum finds himself more frustrated with not being able to do anything to his baby boy physically. Every time he tries, it ends with his cock going from fully erect to limp in seconds. But he did find a loophole. A loophole that he had come to exploit and love.

Callum discovered that he could just give his son his spunk indirectly. Callum had come to really enjoy cumming into his son’s milk bottle, mixing in formula milk and water afterwards and feeding his baby boy. And Callum did not stop there.

Callum also started adding his “freshly squeezed” cum into baby Aiden’s baby food. Mixing it in with the more liquidy baby food is safer when it is Nia who is feeding baby Aiden. That way she will not notice that she is unwittingly feeding her baby boy big spoonfuls of her husband’s cum. But when Callum is the one feeding Aiden, he opts for having his cum as  _ dipping sauce _ . He especially loved using his cum as condensed milk and dips the tiny pieces of strawberries in it before feeding it to Aiden. Baby Aiden surprisingly loves the taste of it which only makes Callum hornier. But then Ezekiel’s safeguard spell would kick in and Callum is left frustrated.

Two weeks ago though, Callum felt more adventurous. This time, Callum came into the half-empty bottle of Aiden’s baby lotion. He had squeezed out half of the bottle into the sink to make room for his cum. The whole plan reeks of disaster. Especially when he did not have a reserve bottle of baby lotion in case his plan fails. And he almost got caught.

Callum shook the lotion bottle vigorously, but still lotion and cum doesn’t mix that well. When Nia was using it, she quickly noticed the suspicious lumps that had formed and decided to smell it. Luckily the baby lotion smell masked the smell of Callum’s cum.

“I- I think the lotion is expired or something.” Nia announced, looking at the bottle to see the expiration date.

“What, we just bought that.” Callum protests nervously.

“But there’s these lumps. It’s weird.”

“Oh, maybe it’s just- something. Chemical reactions of some sort. It doesn’t mean it’s expired.”

“Yeah. But it’s weird.”

“Come on, Nia. Just use it for now. And let’s just buy another one later.” Callum responds.

“Well, okay.” Nia finally concedes, although she is still worried that it might cause some rashes. Luckily, it didn’t. And Callum loved watching Nia apply lotion on Aiden, knowing full well that she is basically coating their baby in thin layers of his cum.

The lotion smells pungent and weird a few days later. Good thing, Callum had already bought a replacement by then and was quick to make the swap. Nia did not even notice.

Callum is more frustrated that he could not do more naughty things with his baby boy without having traumatic flashbacks of a time that he doesn’t even recognize as memory. He has tried redirecting his lust to Nia, but it didn’t seem to work as well. He thought of Ezekiel, but he could not get himself to do anything with Ezekiel again. Not after everything his son went through. If only he knew that Ezekiel was just waiting for him to make the first move.

**\--- Present ---**

“I- I am fucked up, Callum. I don’t know what to do.” Peter says, with pleading in his voice. He sounds as desperate as he actually is.

“And why are you talking to me about it?”

“Bec-because, I- ummm. Only you know what filthy things I have been doing behind closed doors. I- I have no one else to-”

“And why should I care?” Callum asks, making Peter flinch at the painful honesty in his words.

“You- You don’t have to care. I- I just need some advice, man. I don’t know what to do. I- I miss Markie so much. I miss how he fu-” Peter stops. His face burns bright red after hearing himself almost admit his shameful desire outloud.

“You want me to fuck you?” Callum asks instead, making Peter gasp in shock.

“Wait- What?” Peter asks. The thought never really came to mind. But his cock did jump at the mention of that possibility. And the more he thinks about it, the more he is convinced that maybe that is the reason why he came to Callum - for a good fucking that his son used to give him.

“I- I don’t-”

“Is that what you need from me Peter? You want me to fuck you like your son used to do? You want me to fuck you like that time in the church bathroom? Or that time with Markie in your childhood bedroom?”

“I-”

“Answer me, Peter. Honestly.” Callum warns.

“I don’t- Well I.” Peter gulped. He looked at the stern look of inquiry in Callum’s eyes. And both of them knew what Peter’s answer was. Peter just has to say it outloud.

“Yes.” Peter finally answers.

“Good. Now strip.” Callum instructs.

Callum had never dreamed of fucking Peter again. The time before was fun because Callum knew that Peter does not want it. Callum loves the idea of forcing a straight man on his knee and making him beg for a fucking. And the time with Markie during that garage sale? It was splendid. Callum loved watching Markie fuck his father. Callum loved stretching Peter’s hole as Peter gags on Markie’s cock.

But now, something is off for Callum. Peter is too compliant, too willing for his liking. It deprives him of the pleasure of dominating an unwilling man. Something he didn’t know he liked until that moment. And normally Callum would have said no, because it is too “gay” for him. Willingly fucking a man who wants to be fucked just sounds too gay for him. But just two days ago, Callum discovered another loophole. And Callum is going to use Peter to try it again.

“Now, come with me.” Callum announces after Peter had finished undressing right there in the middle of the living room.

“Wh- Where are we going?” Peter asks.

“Stop asking questions, Peter. Do you want to be fucked or not?” That shuts Peter up. Although he feels awkward walking around naked in somebody else’s house. Still, he followed Callum up the stairs.

“Where-” Peter need not ask the question again as the door opened. The decorations in the bedroom walls tell Peter everything he needs to know.

“Callum, what are we doing in Aiden’s room?” Peter asks. He felt awkward, standing naked in a one-year old boy’s room. Luckily, Aiden is fast asleep in his crib.

“Shut up and bend over.” Callum declares. Without much protesting, Callum managed to guide Peter towards the crib. He made Peter put his hands on the top of the crib side. Then made Peter assume a bend over position. Sliding one foot between Peter’s feet, he made Peter spread his legs wider.

“Callum. I-”

“Shhhh… Peter. Just... Shut up.” Callum declares as he positions himself behind the other man. He pushes his pants down. His cock is already hard just from the memory of two days ago. With his wife in the same position.

“Callum, I don’t think I-”

“Shhh…” Callum quickly interrupts before spitting on his hand. Using his spit, he lubed up Peter’s hole, making the other man moan despite the protest.

“Callum. I… Unnnggghhh…” Peter whimpers as a slick finger teases his hole.

“Shhh…” Another wad of spit used to lubed up his rod and Callum is soon aligning his cock on Peter’s hole. “You know you want this Peter.”

“Ennng… Awh.. Callum. Slow down. It- It hurts.”

“Oh, shut up, Peter. I know that Markie is rougher with you.” Peter blushes, knowing that it is true.

“Awh… It.. hurts. Callum. You are definitely bigger.”

“Shhh…”

“Ahhh,...” Peter whimpers as Callum pushes inside him. Minimal spit was used, so it stings like hell. Peter’s knuckles turn white, his face burns redder as he looks at the sleeping boy below him. He feels so dirty for being fucked by Callum while baby Aiden sleeps in the same room.

“Fuck…” Callum moans. His hips thrusts harder with determination.

“Unnnggghhh…” Peter winces. His body lunges forward with Callum’s thrust, rocking the crib enough to make the sleeping child stir. “Callum… You’ll wake… Aiden.” Peter declares. But Callum did not care at all. He just continued fucking Peter.

Just like what Callum did with Nia, two days ago.

**\--- Two Days Ago ---**

_ “Callum, stop. Aiden is sleeping. We shouldn’t.” _ Nia protested. She just came home from work. She still has her business attire on and she went straight to Aiden’s room, hoping to give her baby boy a kiss goodnight. Aiden was already asleep though. And Callum was still frustrated and hadn’t cum yet.

“Come on, Nia.” Callum whispers in her ears. He stood behind her. His hand slides under her blouse, over her belly and straight towards her breast. His other hand slides behind her pushing her over the side of the crib so she is overlooking the sleeping baby Aiden like Peter is at the moment.

“Callum, let’s go to our bedroom.” Nia protests. She feels a little awkward doing something so sexual in their son’s bedroom.

“I just miss you so much.” Callum declares as he pulls his wife’s skirt up and then her panties down.

“Callum, we can’t do it with Aiden here.” Nia declares, but she did not protest much which tells Callum that he could still try and push his luck further.

“We just have to be quiet.” Callum giggles which made Nia look at him disapprovingly.

“Shhhh…” Callum says as he leans in to kiss his wife, right before he pushes inside her. She could only whimper in response.

For Callum, that was one of the best sex he and his wife ever had. Mostly because the whole time, he was sneaking glimpses at their baby boy and imagining himself fucking baby Aiden instead. Surprisingly, the horrible bloody image did not spoil Callum’s fun that night.

Sliding inside a wet warmpussy while watching his baby boy stir in his crib. Hearing his wife whimper for him, moan his name and tremble with his thrusting, while their baby boy slept. And although Callum had to hold back for Nia’s sake, Callum really loved the experience.

**\--- Present ---**

But with Peter now, Callum knows he doesn’t have to hold back. He continued fucking Peter as rough as he could. Rougher and harder than Markie ever did. As rough and as hard as Callum wants to fuck his baby boy Aiden… and also little Ezzy.

Peter tried hard to contain his moans and himself. But he just ends up moaning even louder. Each thrust hits his prostate spot on and Peter feels perfectly helpless to fight back. Although, he never really wanted to. As Callum fucks Peter, the crib shakes along, inevitably waking his baby boy.

“Waaaahhhh.” Poor baby Aiden wails, after being awakened by all the shaking. His father seemingly unnerved by the bizarre situation. Peter was disturbed though. He flinches, unhappy that the crying baby is now looking up at him, eyes with swollen tears as he moans with every fucking of the baby’s father.

“Shhhh… Don’t. Eh... Ahhh... Cry. Aiden. Ahhh… Don’t. Cry. Unngghhh...” Peter pauses with each word as Callum’s thrusting only grew rougher. It seems to him that having the baby awake and watching is making Callum more horny.

And in fact, it is. As Callum fucks his former brother-in-law, he stares at his crying baby boy. Silently praying that baby Aiden would cast his gaze on him. In his mind, he is imagining Aiden in Peter’s place. A loophole to Ezekiel’s safeguard spell that Callum is now using.

If Peter had known what Callum was imagining, he would have been repulsed. He would not have understood why. Although, he might just. Because on his part, he too is in another imaginary realm. A realm where it is someone else who was in Callum’s place. As good as Callum is with using his monster schlong, Peter’s heart wants his teenage son - Markie. As high as Callum’s precision was with hitting his prostate, Peter’s heart still prefers his son.

Two men in clear misery, finding a temporary remedy for their issues. And both couldn’t be any happier at the moment. Peter is thankful that Callum is rough and ruthless with the fucking. It helped Peter pretend that it is his teenage son who was fucking him. And Callum loves hearing his baby boy cry, as though it really was his baby Aiden whom he was fucking without mercy.

It did not take long. With both men in their perfect imaginary world, their climax is inevitable. As soon as Callum sprayed his ball slime inside the other married man, both men howled with lust, drowning the sound of the crying baby.

Waves of pleasure flow through their sweating bodies. Callum’s pulse is racing with Peter’s as they ride their orgasm together yet in separate imaginary realms. But alas, a fall always follows a climax. Their pleasure ebbs and soon they are brought back to reality. The wailing baby is still there, beads of tears running down the sides of his face.

Callum pulls out of Peter with a giant grin. He was not fucking his baby boy like he wanted to but this is damn close. The closest he could ever be without getting horrifying flashbacks of a time that has not been. Callum is happy, yet he knew he was not satisfied. It is close but it is not the real thing. And Callum knows there will never be a real thing.

Peter, on the other hand, could not bear the wailing of baby Aiden. The sound only reminds him how dirty the act has been. Reminding him that the man who just fucked him is married with a baby. It reminds him that he too is married and is expecting a baby of his own. Peter reached down and picked up baby Aiden off the crib. With a leaking hole, Peter reaches for the milk bottle prepared nearby. He carried baby Aiden to the nearby breastfeeding chair and started feeding baby Aiden which effectively shuts the baby up.

Callum watches this with a smile. Just before Peter rang the doorbell, Callum was in that very same room, jacking himself to completion. He was just about to wake baby Aiden up to feed the baby the cum infused milk, when the doorbell rang. And now here he is, watching a married man that he just fucked feed his baby boy his cum. Callum already came twice in a row. But that did not stop his cock from rising again as another idea comes to mind.

“Callum… Callum, what are you doing?” Peter asks as his legs are being lifted up the air, exposing his still leaking hole.

“You can’t be serious.” Peter declares. It was not a protest. Nor a clear cut NO. And Callum only smiles at Peter as a response.

Two days ago, Callum fucked his wife in front of his baby boy. Baby Aiden was sleeping then. And Nia was embarrassed and hesitant the whole time.Callum thought that Nia enjoyed it and maybe she did, but she is more angry afterwards. She said she did not like it one bit and warned Callum to never do it again. Callum was terribly disappointed.

But this time, Aiden is awake. And as Callum pushes his cock back inside Peter’s gaping hole, Aiden’s gaze stares into his father’s. As Aiden continues to suckle on that rubbery silicone nipple, Callum fucked Peter. With baby Aiden on Peter’s arm, feeding on his milk bottle, Callum fucked Peter hard. Being so close to Aiden while fucking someone else. This is the closest Callum will ever get.

Callum did not last very long. It was his third orgasm in close succession. But feeling his baby boy’s warmth so close to him. Smelling the baby powder and the smell of cum tainted milk. The sound of baby Aiden sucking that milk bottle hard. Callum could not hold back.

Before his hungry baby boy finished his milk bottle, Callum was already done shooting his Daddy milk inside Peter once again. Peter could not deny how hot this was. And he too came, jacking himself off while being fucked.

That day, Peter came home satisfied. Both of them knew that this was not a one time thing. And the next time did not take long at all. True enough, it became a regular thing between the two.

Callum quickly warmed up to the idea of being Peter’s dominant top while Markie was away. And Peter warmed up to the idea of Callum using him as a substitute hole for baby Aiden.

Callum has plenty of opportunity to sneak around with Peter. He teaches in a nearby university but only as a part time. And most of the classes he handles are online. So he mostly works from home. Nia works in a regular 9 to 5 job. And Ezekiel has school.

While Peter, being the cock-hungry slut that he has become, goes to Callum every chance he gets. And that is more often than not.

It was not hard for the two to start a routine. In less than a month, the two have already gotten into a good rhythm. And no one was the wiser.

Misery truly does need company. But sometimes, miserable people find joy in each other's arms.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**


	10. Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everything from home gets more complciated that it should, Markie tries to continue with his college life.  
> He want nothing but to live in peace.  
> If only his roomate David would let him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who saw the long sneak peek on twitter, I know you know what is up for this chapter. I also hope you like the reference pics for the characters. See links to tweet below.
> 
> With no further adieu, read on and enjoy everyone.
> 
> WARNING:  
> This chapter will contain explicit triggering topics like drug and rape. If this topic offends you, please do opt out of this chapter. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Markie Pritchard](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1278334592705892354?s=19)  
> \- [David](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1274539870220935168?s=19)  
> \- [Liam](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1281779542944649216?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

***BUZZ***

***BUZZ* *BUZZ***

***BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ***

***BUZZ***

***BUZZ* *BUZZ***

Lazily, Markie’s hand extends to reach for his buzzing phone. He need not look at the screen. His fingers easily found the snooze button and swiped it to the right. A bad habit that he had acquired within the first month of college. Now in his second year in college, he just could not imagine how he managed to attend his first period in high school when he could barely attend his 10 o’clock class now.

_ What’s up with this splitting headache? _ Markie's hand moves to grab a handful of his own hair, pulling on it a little, ironically to alleviate the pain.

_ Last night was a blast. _ Markie’s still foggy brain quips, despite not remembering much.  _ With a splitting headache like this, last night better be a blast. _

With his eyes still stinging with his lack of sleep, he stirred his body away from the light that has shone through the open window. He knows he does not have enough energy to get up and close the curtain. As he stirred, he realized two things.  **First,** he is completely naked. Markie usually sleeps in his underwear. So being naked is not much of an alarming realization. Despite the fact that he could not remember getting himself to bed. The  **second** realization is more worrying though. He is not alone in bed.

_ Who is- Who did I-? _ Markie froze. He is afraid to make any movement. He still has his eyes shut. But suddenly, his mind is wide awake now. His head continues to throb in response to his shallowing breath. Slowly but surely, Markie starts to open his eyes.

_ Two things. _ Markie thought to himself again as he lifted his heavy eyelids. Restlessness stings his eyes, making it water.

_ One. This is not my bed. _ Markie could see the color of the bed sheet and it doesn’t look like his. It does look familiar though, which might be a good thing.

_ Two. Who is this… guy? _ A mop of short dark brown hair meets his eyes. He could not see the guy’s face but the back of his head looked eerily familiar to Markie.

_ What happened last night? I remember… I remember going to Ted’s for the fourth of July party. _

**\--- The Night Before ---**

“WOOHOO! This will be a great night, indeed.” David announces as soon as they enter the frat house.

Well, it is not a frat house per se. It is a house near the campus that was rented by three rich college guys who throw great parties every chance they could get. That, of course, attracted a lot of people. When free booze is involved, no one says no. And Ted, the “frat leader” loves his party. 

It’s the Friday after a major exam.  **Party.** Ted got a new girlfriend, which is almost every week.  **Party.** Ted got a passing mark.  **Party.** It’s Ted’s dog’s birthday.  **Party.**

And this party is for the fourth of July celebration. So it is especially big. Ted made sure of it. Although nothing about the party is remotely related to what fourth of July is about. Well, except the big fireworks display in the sky afterwards.

The party was already in full swing when the two of them arrived. Markie isn’t really much of a drinker. He is here mostly because David insisted that he should come. Markie would rather stay in their shared room with his headphones on, drowning the noise of the world. But David is annoyingly hard-headed and he doesn’t take no for an answer. Especially not from Markie.

Markie could not understand why David would want to be his friend though. He is nothing like the social guy that David is. It must have been the first impression that David had of him. The smell of sex in the air when David first entered the room told the guy that Markie is a cool guy. And that never changed despite Markie’s almost antisocial behavior. It only took three months of David’s constant annoyance and never-ending bombardment of invitation before Markie finally gave in.

First, it was studying together. Apparently, they are taking the same bachelor’s degree with the same major. So Markie learned to appreciate that they could study together and help each other out.

Soon, Markie was dragged into meeting David’s friends and hung out with them. Then comes the gym. Going to the gym is not something that Markie is even remotely interested in. But David managed to drag his ass to the gym everyday. Markie couldn’t even understand how David managed to convince him that paying a yearly gym membership fee would be worth it.

Markie is thankful for David’s insistence though. Now after months of going to the gym, his once lanky body has developed good muscle definition. Something that Markie never thought he would have. Something that his father - Peter, loved.

_ “Wow, Markie. You- You look so hot.” _ Markie’s father announced unabashedly when he came back home for the holiday. From the look on his father’s eyes, Markie would not be surprised if his father starts drooling. But he could not believe his father would say that outloud in front of his Mom.

_ “I mean. You have grown so much, son.” _ Peter tried again. Markie’s mom shrugged it off. But Markie was never one to forgive and forget. That night, he drilled the lesson deep inside his father.

_ “Never slip up in front of Mom again. Understood?” _ Markie told his father as he fucked the older man in their garage in the middle of the night. Peter’s reply was his lustful moans. Nothing else. Markie didn’t mind. He knew his father understood him.

“Damn, we need to catch up.” David announces. Markie does not doubt the guy. After being forced to accompany David to these parties, Markie knows that David could drink his weight in booze.

“What do you wanna drink, Markie? You know what, let me get you-”

“David.” A loud voice cuts in. It was Liam, David’s cousin. “Oh, hey. Mr. Loner came as well.” Liam teases Markie.

“Shut up, Liam.” David immediately butts in.

“Hey.” Liam is already tripping on his own feet drunk as he makes his way across the crowded room towards Markie and David.

“You came. You came.” Liam beams with a smile., giving his cousin a drunken hug.

“Boy, are you already drunk? Weak.” David teases.

“No. I ain’t drunk. I am high as a kite.” Liam corrects his cousin as if his defense is any better. Markie only rolled his eyes.

Liam is around the same age as David, which is almost two years older than the now 19-year-old Markie. Appearance-wise, the two don't resemble each other. At times, Markie could see their similarities but it is a huge leap to conclude that the two are related. Especially if you are not aware that they share the same last name.

Their long-ish straight brown hair are styled in a popular hairstyle and are almost spot-on identical. And their eyes are of the same color. While one can see that David sports a pair of soul-piercing light blue eyes while Liam’s are a bit darker. It isn't less tantalizing. But that is where their similarities end. And they couldn't be any more different otherwise.

Liam is much shorter at 5’ 7” compared to David’s 6’ 1” height. Both have great healthy-looking physique but David just has way more muscular definition, a beefier gymed up body compared to Liam’s more average-looking one. It's not that Liam's lean body isn't impressive, it is just that David's muscles are  _ cut _ .

Even their facial features are different. David has manlier angled facial features compared to Liam’s more boyish charm. David even sports a great looking  _ "five o'clock shadow" _ beard that Markie is secretly jealous of. Truly, there is no doubt that both of them are very attractive in their own right.

“Come on. Let me get you two something to drink. You two better catch up, man. You don’t want to be the last sober guy out here.” Liam announces, followed immediately by his cousin’s approval.

“Exactly. Just what I said. Come on, Markie.” David beams with delight as they are led towards the back where the drinks are being made and served.

**\--- Present ---**

_ Fuck. Is this- Is this Liam? Fuck. What happened? _ Markie’s worried mind screams.

_ Fuck. This is bad. What happened? This is bad. Fuck. _ Markie is starting to panic at the possibility that he just slept with his roommate’s cousin.

It is not Liam that Markie is worried about though. In fact, Markie is pretty sure that Liam would not care. But he is more worried that David would find out. In fact, he is certain that David would kick his ass once he finds out.

_ “Hi, I’m Liam. I am David’s gay cousin. Nice to meet you.” _ That is how Liam introduced himself to Markie, the first time they met.

Markie would like to believe that he knows a thing or two about homosexuality, especially after all the gay sex he has had with his own family. But Markie knows next to nothing about it. He still has that ‘flambouyant gay guy’ stereotype in his head. And Liam is far from fitting that mold. Yet Markie was more surprised at how upfront and honest Liam is with his sexuality than the sexuality itself.

_ “Co-Cool.” _ Markie responded awkwardly, accepting the handshake that Liam offered.

_ “Are you?” _

_ “Huh?” _ Markie asked, confused. He tried pulling his hand away, but Liam just grabbed on it tighter.

_ “Are you… gay?” _ Liam asked, as if the question was pretty obvious to begin with.

_ “No.” _ Markie responded too defensively, making Liam laugh out loud.

_ “Okay. I just thought that maybe you are.” _ Liam smiles before letting Markie’s hand go.

_ “Why would you-?” _ Markie starts to ask, not really expecting an answer. But Liam was ready.

_ “Perhaps it was wishful thinking on my part.” _ Liam responded, stunning Markie into silence. He could not speak and Liam expertly moved on to a different topic with his cousin.

Later, David told Markie that Liam loves teasing guys. He actually loved making a straight guy uncomfortable by flirting with them. Markie was quickly relieved. Only to be pulled back to an awkward side again by David’s next words.

_ “But don’t you dare play with my cousin’s feelings. If you are not into him, don’t sleep with him. Or I will slit your throat.” _ David chimes in a serious threatening tone.

_ “David, I- I won’t. I am straight.” _ Markie managed to respond.

_ “I know, Markie. I was just kidding.” _ David was quick to laugh at Markie’s defensive reaction. Markie could clearly see how the two could be related, just from how they behaved. Although, Markie is not sure if David was entirely kidding with his threat. He did not have any desire to sleep with Liam before. But now with David’s threat, serious or not, Markie knows he would never do it.

Well, at least a sober him wouldn’t. But apparently, his drunken self didn’t see any problem with doing it. And now he is screwed. A quick peek on the sleeping guy’s face and Markie confirmed that it is in fact Liam, lying next to him in bed, also as naked as he was. Cautiously, Markie slides himself out of bed, careful not to wake the naked guy beside him.

_ How did I get back to my room? I- I don’t remember coming back here. _ Markie asks himself as soon as he realizes that he is in fact in his dorm room. But he was in David’s bed, instead of his own.

_ Fuck. Maybe I should get dressed first. Before I try to figure out what happened. _

Tiptoeing around the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping guy, Markie looks for his clothes. He could see his shirt on the floor next to one of his shoes. Then a few feet away, his other shoe. His pants now hanging over their shared desk. His underwear? Missing in action.

Markie did not waste time slipping back into his clothes. He opted for his pants first. Sliding one leg in was easy enough. But in his haste, his other foot got stuck on the way in. And a split second later, he lost his balance.

“Fu-” A thud soon followed, jolting the sleeping man awake.

“Close the fucking window.” Liam complains, turning his body away from the window.

“Sorry.” Markie mutters quickly, before he could process that Liam did not even flinch when their eyes met.

_ Why isn’t he shocked? Does he not care at all that we-? Does he even know what we did? _ Markie asks himself as he got back up.

_ He must have noticed. I mean, look at that. His hole is still dripping with my cum. _ Markie thinks to himself.

Liam remains motionless on top of David’s bed. He appears to be in deep slumber. No care in the world. While Markie tries to understand what had happened.

**\--- The Night Before ---**

“Hey, would you look at that. It seems that Mr. Loner is hitting it off with that girl.” David says with pride. He had dragged Markie to many parties like this before. But during those times, Markie always finds a way to sneak away. Either to go home early or toan empty room where he could lock himself away from the party crowd. But tonight was especially successful, in his opinion.

“Who is that girl anyway?” David asks his cousin who is watching the two intently.

“I don’t know. I think she is new. She came with that girl… That girl, you know. What was her name again?” Liam responds.

“The fuck would I know.” David chuckles back.

“Anyway. Don’t mind the girl. Just observe Markie.” Between is giggles and drunken hiccups, David could barely understand a word.

“What do you-? Liam, you know I am straight right? I mean I know that we-”

“Shhh… It’s not that, dumbass. Just watch.” Liam eagerly chimes in, forcing his cousin’s face to look at Markie.

Even from the distance they could tell how awkward and weird Markie is acting. Markie has always been awkward around people, especially in a social setting, but this time Markie is really acting weird.

“What is going on? They were laughing and hitting it off great earlier.” David asks, confused how the situation has started to go south so quickly.

Liam only laughed as a response. He seems to be truly amused at the confused and cornered look on Markie’s face.

The girl’s face quickly turned sour as the scene went further south. The girl’s hand meets Markie’s cheek before she storms away, seemingly upset and disgusted. Markie is left there alone. hands awkwardly covering his crotch.

“What’s he doing? Why is he covering his-?” David did not finish his words. Liam's laughter only intensifies at that.

“What did you do, Liam?” David asks.

“I didn’t do anything. I just-” Liam could not finish his words before he continued laughing harder.

“What did you do, Liam?” David asks again.

“Well, I slipped V on his drink. And boy was his reaction priceless.” Liam could not stop himself from laughing harder.

“You what? You put Viagra on the booze that I gave him? Why would you do that?” David asks. He is pissed at his cousin for being a douchebag. He could not believe that Liam would do it. It took more than a year for David to help Markie come out of his shell and Liam ended it in just a single prank.

“You are an asshole, Liam. You know that?” David sigh before heading to Markie.

Markie, on the other hand, did not know what had happened. He never liked parties like this before because everyone seems too shallow and boring in his eyes. But that night he was not alone. A girl in that party shared his sentiment. They hit it off great. They may be in the middle of the crowded room with blasting loud music, but Markie felt like they were in a world of their own.

The girl was in the middle of talking about her recent shitty breakup from her abusive boyfriend when suddenly, Markie started to feel hot. Not the usual “I am starting to feel drunk” level of warmth. Markie is already drunk for a while now. But this feeling of warmth is on a different level. Next thing he knew, his cock started to spring to life in his pants.

Markie’s mind starts to panic. He tries to continue the conversation with the girl, but his erection is steadily growing. And there is no way for him to hide it. Not with his skinny jeans. And certainly not with a cock his size.

“I-” Markie starts to say, ready to excuse himself to the bathroom. But the girl’s eyes drifts down to his now prominently bulging erection. And Markie froze.

***SLAP***

Markie’s cheeks burn. Although he is not sure if it was from the slap or from the humiliation. He could only watch the girl storm away, mumbling and referring to him as a perverted douchebag.

“Hey, are you okay, Markie?” David’s voice cuts through the noise. Markie turns to look at this friend. His face turns redder with embarrassment, fully aware that his friend was watching him get slapped.

“I- I need to go.” Markie jolts up and walks away. Wading through the crowded room despite his drunken state, Markie managed to find the exit. A few minutes later, he is heading back to the dorm. Ashamed, alone and with a throbbing erection.

_ What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I get an erection out of nowhere? And it won’t go the fuck down. _ Markie wants to cry. But he respects himself too much to do it out in public.

He could barely feel his feet touching the ground as he walked home. He feels so light and heavy at the same time. He could see the street lamps blast his eyes with so much light, But at times, there is no light at all. Markie hobbles home. One foot forward, then the other foot forward. And over and over, Markie walked. One step at a time.

A car drives by before stopping just a few feet away. As Markie walked past it, he heard his name being called out.

“Hey, Markie. Do you need a ride?” It was Liam.

“No, I am good.” Markie answers as he walks past the open window of the car, not even bothering to stop.

“Hey, come on, man. Just hop in.” Liam says again as he drives slowly, at the same pace as Markie’s walking.

“I- I’d rather walk, Liam. But thank you.”

“What’s wrong man? Come on. Just hop in. David is worried. He is looking for you.”

Markie stops walking at the mention of David. David has been nothing but a good friend to him. And he feels bad for storming away without a word.

“Just- I didn’t-”

“Hop in.” Liam says instead. Markie did not say no this time. He hopped in the car and Liam continued driving towards the dorm.

“I- I don’t know what came over me, man. I just- Well- You wouldn’t understand. I don’t even understand it either.” Markie starts mumbling. His mental debate and turmoil are now being verbalized and spoken out to a virtual stranger. Because aside from the times the two interacted when David was around, Markie and Liam were not really friends. At least not how Markie sees it.

“I just- It just happened. And she- she misunderstood. I didn’t. It wasn’t like I was-” Markie’s mumbling continues.

“You talk a lot when you’re drunk, don’t you? We should get you drunk more often.”

“What?” Markie asked. Liam only smiled at him. Markie was worried that the girl had started spreading rumors about him. About how perverted he is for sporting a massive hardon while she talks about how her ex used to hit her. Or maybe about how much of a douchebag he is for some reason. But maybe none of that happened. Or maybe there was no rumour at all. Maybe he is not worth starting a rumor on. Or maybe the rumor hasn’t started yet.

“Markie. MARKIE.” Liam shakes the drunken Markie.

“What-?” Markie did not even realize that he had drifted to sleep in the backseat of the car.

“We’re here.”

“Where?”

“At your dorm. Are you okay?” Liam asks, concerned.

“Ye-Yes.” Markie gulps. “Thanks for the ride.” Markie declares as he gets himself out of the car. Liam is moved out of the way because any attempt to help Markie is quickly pushed away.

“Are you going to be okay?” Liam asks again.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Markie shrugs off as he starts heading home. Liam watched Markie hobble his way towards the dorm.

“Come on. Let me help you.” Liam’s guilt has eaten him out. He knew it was just a harmless prank on his part. And in his drunken state then, he did not even consider how it would backfire and end up hurting someone.

“No, I am fine.” Markie easily shrugs the hand off his shoulders. Doing so, he lost his balance for a bit. He stumbled forward but was able to regain his balance before he fell to the ground. “I am fine.” he repeats.

“No, you are not.” Liam did not accept No as a response this time. He grabbed Markie’s hand and hooked it over his shoulders. Assisting Markie towards the dorm room.

“I am fine.” Markie says again. But he did not do anything this time. He lets Liam guide him to his bedroom.

“Thanks, man.” Markie adds when they stopped in front of his dorm room.

“Well, David was worried. And I promised I would take care of you.” Liam explained. “Where’s your key?” Liam asks. Markie’s hand moved to his jean pockets, but his body seemed too weak. His mind could barely coordinate with his hand, fumbling around, he still could not get his fingers inside his pocket to retrieve the key.

Liam’s jaw dropped. It was supposed to be a harmless prank. But this is truly an unexpected consequence for him. After following the movement of Markie’s hand below, his eyes widened at the sight. Markie’s hand fumbles hard to slide inside the jean pocket, but a thick fat obstruction stands in the way, sealing the jean pocket shut. Liam could not believe his eyes. Markie could never be even more perfect than this.

_ “Oh, Liam… Hey. So this is Markie. The guy I told you about?”  _ David tells Liam. But Liam was too busy taking in the beauty that is Markie.

Liam is just around David’s height, well two or more inches taller actually, which means that he towers over Liam with at least 8 inches. But what really caught Liam’s attention is how good-looking Markie is. That time, Markie was still starting to go to the gym with David, so he is still in the skin-and-bones lanky side of the spectrum. Yet he is a tall drink of cold water on a thirsty summer afternoon for Liam.

Markie sports this lighter brown hair, trimmed short on the side but lengthier on the top that is styled in a messy effortlessly cute kind of way. Markie’s thick manly eyebrows, deep set green eyes, perfectly proportional nose and red lips. Liam took it all in. Matched with Markie’s shy and reserved nature, Liam was truly taken aback. And Liam was not prepared for that. He knew that gorgeous people tend to flock together, but he did not expect that his handsome cousin would have an even more gorgeous friend.

_ “Hi, I’m Markie. David’s roommate.” _ Markie smiles. And Liam’s heart melted. He was in love. He managed to remain cool and calm with his words, but deep inside he truly is nervous. He was never nervous in meeting someone for the first time. But Markie easily broke his character. And when he asked his usual teasing question to David’s friends, this time he truly hoped and prayed that Markie would say that he is.

_ “No.” _ Markie’s defensive response made Liam’s heart drop to the pits of his stomach. The awkward expression on Markie’s face and the defensive response made Liam think that pining over the guy would be pointless. He would be barking at the wrong tree.

Knowing what the right thing to do and doing it are two different things. Liam knew he should stay away from Markie, because the guy screams heartbreak. Still he could not stay away. Every once in a while he gets to join David and Markie in the gym. And the more Liam got close to the flame that is Markie, the harder he fell in love. The more muscle definition Markie developed, the harder he lusted after his cousin’s roommate.

And now, looking at the monster bulge in Markie’s pants, Liam felt his body start to feel hot, all of a sudden.

“Let me get that for you.” Liam nervously scoffs. He gulped. His hand visibly trembles as he gets closer.

A gasp and a moan inevitably left his mouth as soon as his hand made contact. Even with the thick fabric of Markie’s jeans and the underwear underneath that, Liam is still amazed at how warm it is. And the sheer girth of it is impossible. Liam could barely wiggle his finger inside Markie’s tight jean pocket.

“Mmm…” In Markie’ hazy drunken state, he moaned as the hand stroked over his throbbing member. He blushes, ashamed of his moaning from the contact. “Sorry.” he mumbled.

Liam tries to ignore it. He knows that Markie does not need to say sorry. It was his fault that Markie is sporting a perpetual hardon at the moment. Liam is starting to wonder if this is what he planned to happen when he slipped that Viagra pill in Markie’s drink. He could not possibly see this coming. Yet, he wonders if he was desperately hopeful enough to do it, and just hope for the best.

“I-” Liam starts to say as his finger finally reaches the key in Markie’s pants. He gulped as he wondered if he could keep his hand there over his crush’s bulging erection for a few more seconds, minutes, hours. And for a second, he considered doing that. But he knew he had already done enough damage for the day. With one final squeeze, he pulls his hand out with the key.

“-got it.” he finally announces. He quickly turned his blushing face away and started to unlock the door.

“We’re home.” Liam announces as the door opens. He was hoping that it would break the ice. A forced nervous laugh from Markie told him that it didn’t work.

The two of them entered the room. Liam helped Markie to his bed, before going back to close the door behind them.

_ What the fuck am I doing? I should leave. I will help him to bed, then leave. I can talk to him about the horrible prank I did tomorrow. _ Liam tells himself as he locks the door.

“Oh, David is not yet home.” Markie asks.

“Oh, ummm… He wanted to look for you when you stormed away. But I convinced him not to blow off his date. I mean, I knew you’d rather want David to get a good lay than to look for you.” Liam responds.

When he told David that, he knew he meant it. But now, talking about it with Markie after he had taken advantage of the situation earlier and gave Markie’s bulge a good squeeze, he is no longer sure.

_ Was this what I wanted all along? To take advantage of a drunk guy? Am I as repulsive as those perverts who slip date rape drug on a woman’s drink? I slipped Viagra on his drink for fuck’s sake. What am I doing here? _

“So David must be getting a piece of pussy now, huh?” Markie chuckles.

“Yeah.”

“Good for him.”

“Yeah.” Liam’s heart starts to pound harder. He wants to come clean. He knows he has to come clean. His guilty conscience won’t let him sleep tonight if he doesn’t come clean now.

“Ummm… I also wanted to talk to you anyway. It’s about-” Liam gulped. When he turned around, he did not expect a nearly naked Markie standing before him. Naked from the knees up, Markie is now struggling to kick his pants off, stuck because his shoes are still on him.

“What are you doing?” Liam blushes redder than he thought he ever could. Markie’s cock towers tall and proud. And Liam’s eyes are inevitably drawn to it like a moth to the flame. A dangerous trap that Liam could not help but fall into.

“I sleep in my undies." Markie slurs his words before he looks down and realizes that he had exposed himself to Liam. "Oh… Oops. Sorry.” Markie moved his hands over his erection. With one hand he forced the thick meat to bend to a side and used his other hand to cover the rest of it. But even with two hands there to cover up, it is not enough. Liam could imagine his hands helping Markie cover up the remaining inches.

One. Two. Hands over the throbbing member. And Liam could still imagine some of Markie’s endowment left exposed.

“Oh. It’s not that. I-” Liam stutters. There it is again. Markie is making him feel nervous again. He hates it. He had fooled around with many guys but no one ever made his stomach turn into knots just from the sight of the bulge on their pants. Let alone being this naked in front of him.

“I was just- I-” Markie tries to move his hand to continue his struggle with his pants. But he reconsiders when he realizes that his annoying erection will be more exposed than it already is.

“C-Can you help me with my pants?” Markie asks. Liam was still focused on memorizing the details of Markie’s cock.

“Ummm… You still got your shoes on. Let me help you with that.” Liam blushes harder, knowing that Markie saw him looking.

“This leg up.” Liam instructed. Markie nervously complied. He did not realize that with his request, Liam would be this close to him. He could nearly feel the other guy’s warm exhales on his erection.

“Liam, you don’t have to-” Markie wants to take his request back. But Liam is already taking his shoes off. As his heart pounds harder in his chest, his mind starts to clear up just from the thick awkward tension in the air.

“I did it.” Liam finally admits after taking Markie’s shoes off. He closes his eyes, waiting for an outburst of anger from Markie. But there was none.

“Thanks.” Markie responds instead.

“Wha-?” Liam was confused for a second, before he understood the misunderstanding. “No, Markie. I meant, I did it. ISlippedTheViagraOnYourDrink.” Liam blurts out in one breath.

“You what?”

“I put-”

“LOOK AT ME.” Liam jerks back in fear after hearing Markie bark the order.

“I-” Liam gulped nervously. He felt like a guilty man being sentenced to be beheaded. Still on his knees, he looks up, Markie’s monster cock waving in front of him. “-I slipped a Viagra pill in your drink. It was just a harmless prank.” Liam defends himself. He could see the tension on Markie’s jaw as the guy grits his teeth. This is not how he pictured the event unfolding. He is starting to think that coming clean was not a good decision.

“So it was YOU. It was not me… Not my- It was you.” Markie crouches down to grab the collar of Liam’s shirt. Liam moves his hand up in surrender.

“Hey, man. I didn’t mean to- I was just. It was a harmless prank.” Liam knew he said the wrong word as soon as it left his mouth

“Harmless prank? Didn’t look harmless to me.” Markie grabs Liam, making him stand up.

“i- I didn’t mean to-”

“The slap did not feel harmless.”

“No, I- it wasn’t my intention, Markie. Please believe-”

“The humiliation was not harmless.”

“I- I thought you would just laugh it off. I was wrong. I didn’t mean to. I really was just trying to- ummm… What are you doing?” Liam asks as Markie kicks his pants away. Liam gulped. He can see something in Markie’s eyes. It looks familiar to him, but not quite the same. It is lust, taken on a more intense level. A primal pure form of lust fueled by anger. Something Liam had never encountered before.

“Please, man. I didn’t mean to.”

“Strip.”

“Markie, come on, man. It was a prank. I didn’t-”

“Strip.”

“Markie, I didn’t mean to-”

“Strip.” Liam looked at Markie. The look on his face and the tone of his voice does not convey a joke. The instruction to strip is serious. Liam lusted after Markie. He has fallen deeply for the guy. But now he is feeling something else - fear. He is afraid of Markie.

**\--- Present ---**

_ God! _ Markie gasps, mortified as the memory starts to flood back.  _ I- Did I just rape him? Like how I raped my Dad before? How could he sleep after what I did? _

“Li- Ehem” - Markie clears his throat - “LIAM.”

Liam only stirred in his sleep. Hugging a pillow, with one leg over the crumpled blanket, Liam remained asleep. Markie’s eyes looked at the red puffy moist hole while crusted dried cum cakes the outside.

“LIAM.” Markie tries again.

“What?” Liam asks, voice still hoarse.

“We need to talk about what happened.” Markie finally says. He could not understand how he could have done such a terrible thing. Even with the booze as his excuse, doing something so despicable is inexcusable. He had done it to his own father, and used his father’s filthy act to justify his own misdeed. But what happened last night, Markie could not forgive himself. Even if Liam did a terrible prank on him, it still doesn’t justify rape. Nothing justifies rape.

Liam wakes up and turns around to look at Markie. Markie knows for certain, based on experience that Liam’s ass would be sore now. And Liam knew exactly what had happened the night before. But Liam didn’t seem angry. He is more annoyed that his sleep was interrupted more than anything else.

Markie watched as Liam’s hand moved towards his ass. A finger slides between his mounds, over his still slick hole.

“I- I am sorry.” Markie blushes with guilt. Instead of a response, Liam’s finger slides inside his hole, making a moan in the process.

“For what?” Liam asked confused.

“For what I did.” Markie responds. “I raped you.” Markie felt horrible. Saying the words aloud makes him want to vomit. His stomach is still burning and churning a good amount of puke if ever he so decided to do that.

Liam only pulls his finger out before moving it around in circles. Following the wrinkled puffy outline of his recently used hole. 

“What do you think happened?” Liam asks curiously.

“Wha-What do you mean?”

**\--- The Night Before ---**

“Markie, please. Don’t do this.” Liam pleads as he is pinned on top of his cousin’s bed. Markie’s entire weight is pinning him down. His pants are tugged down to his ankles, his shirt just pulled up to expose his ass for the assault while Markie is aiming his cock on his target.

“Markie, this is not a good idea.” Liam tries again.

“Oh, Liam. Don’t worry. This is just my version of a harmless prank.” Markie rebutts as he starts to sink in.

Liam wanted to be with Markie but not this way. Not forced like this. But at the same time he is thinking - beggars can’t be choosers. Liam has had his fair share of boyfriends and hookups, but this doesn’t feel like any of that. Which is actually fitting because for Liam, Markie stands in a separate league of his own. And Liam would happily run the risk of sounding slutty for admitting to himself that he actually did not mind that he was being pinned down, helpless and ready to be raped by the man of his dreams. None of this rings any alarm in his head. Not a thing. None at all. Not until Markie started pushing that monster cock in, that is.

“Fuck. Too big. Ahhh… Markie…. Fuck.. Awh...” Liam hisses in pain. He has seen how big Markie was. He knew that a few squirts of lube that he begged for won’t be enough. But nothing prepared him for how painful it actually is. In a way, he felt like this is his first time all over again.

“Fuck… Ahhh…” Markie chimes in. With much anger and determination, It did not take long for him to bury his length entirely. And he did not skip a beat before starting his fucking.

“Unnghhh… F-Fu-F- Are you sure about this, Markie?” Liam’s voice viciously trembles as he speaks.

“Shut up.” Markie responds as he starts drilling Liam’s hole. Pummeling his monster endowment and stretching Liam like never before.

“David could come home any time.” Liam warns.

“Shut up…” Markie whimpers, committed to ignoring the other guy. Vengeance is what his mind is after, no matter the cost.

“Fuck. Oh, my god. You are too big.” Liam hisses again. He sighs defeated. Slowly, the pain fades away and the good sensation overtakes everything.

“Fuck…” Reaching the point where he couldn’t speak, Liam could only fall over the bed. Letting Markie do what he wants… what they both clearly want. He allowed it all to happen.

**\--- Present ---**

“I mean there was no rape.” Liam explains.

“What?”

“You didn’t rape me, Markie.”

“But-”

“I wanted it.” Liam explains. “I have always wanted it… you.” Liam announces unabashedly. It is not how he envisioned confessing his feelings to a boy. But clearly he has no choice when it comes to Markie. His heart always does something or says something before his mind could stop it.

“Wha-” Markie does not understand. He had always felt that Liam was looking at him in a special way, but he did not believe that this could be it. And he does not understand how that would translate to what happened as not being rape. Markie is sure that there was no consent given that night. He took what he wanted by force.

“I wanted it.”

“Stop lying to me to make me feel better Liam. It’s not working. I did something… something horrible.” This reminds Markie of another experience he had.  _ Fuck. This is little Ezekiel all over again. _

“I am not lying, Markie.” Liam declares. “I admit I was scared at first. But I trust you. You won’t hurt me. And you didn’t.”

“Liam stop.”

“You were drunk last night. So pissed drunk, you could barely stand straight. Right?” Liam asks instead.

“Yes?” Markie responds, not knowing where Liam is leading the conversation.

“And I was not as drunk as you were. Even though I drank more than you did, you clearly are a lightweight drinker.”

“What’s your point, Liam?”

“My point is, you are too drunk to even get your key from your pocket. You could have not raped me, even if you wanted to.”

“Liam, I am much bigger than you.” Markie explains himself, as if trying to defend that he truly raped Liam who believes otherwise.

“Yes, in more ways than one. My hole is still so sore from it.” Liam agrees, making Markie blush at the implication. His face could not help but stretch into a smile.

“You were so drunk that I would have pushed you away and walked out the door.” Liam adds. Markie remained silent. “Markie, I wanted it. I wanted you to fuck me. I still want you to fuck me. I know you are dense and all with social cues and stuff but come on man. I am telling you here. I like you, I wanted what we did last night and I would love to do it again.” Liam blurts out fast, pouring his heart out before his cautious brain could stop him.

“I- I don’t- I am not gay, Liam.” Markie confessed. Liam would be lying if he said those words did not break his heart. Because he is sure he’d be spending days trying to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. But he could not afford to break down now, in front of Markie. it is not Markie’s fault after all.

“Shut up. I am not asking you to marry me.” Liam responds.

“I- I know. I just-”

“Listen, Markie. I said I love you.” Liam paused as the word  _ love _ slipped instead of the more discrete and preferable word  _ like _ . But it is done now. “I didn’t say love me back. So grow a pair and say thank you.” Liam ended his confession with a joke to at least lighten the mood. Else, he could not stop his tears from falling down his face.

“Tha-Thank you.” Markie responds with a hesitant smile. “Are you sure you’re okay though?”

“Markie, don’t give yourself that much credit. You are big, massive even. But not enough to take away my ability to walk.” Liam teases as he gets out of bed. Although as he said it, his hole truly is stinging like never before. That much he expected, though.

“That’s not what I meant.” Markie answers.

“I know. If you are truly worried, you can check it for yourself. Maybe go deep with your massive tool inside me for inspection?” Liam teases with a wink. Markie knew that Liam was being playful. But he could not stop his cock from jumping in his pants.

“No? Well, your loss.” Liam chuckles.

_ Well. If Liam thinks that I didn’t rape him, then maybe I- Maybe I didn’t. _ Markie starts to think. He knows he still has to make Liam promise something though. That this stay between them. That David doesn’t need to know about what happened.

A little too late. Because the door knob soon starts jiggling.

“It’s David.” Markie whispered. He is still half dressed, but that is a common sight for David to see. With jeans on, for David, Markie would be more dressed than usual. Liam, on the other hand, is still naked. Their clothes are still scattered on the floor. Like a man possessed by Sonic the Hedgehog, Markie kicks the scattered clothes under the bed. Before he dashes towards Liam.

“Come on. To the closet.” Markie is not even sure if the closet is big enough for Liam to hide in. But it is the best hiding place he could think of.

“What? Why?” Liam asks, confused.

“Hide.” Markie declares as he pushes Liam towards the closet. As soon as the closet door opened, the front door did as well.

“Markie, wait.” Liam announces.

“What is going on?” David asks.

“I don’t know.” Liam responds, confused as well. But it was Markie who is truly confused now.

“Nothing.” Markie answers guiltily. He watches the expression on David’s eyes, waiting for it to change into that of anger. But nothing.

“I bought coffee.” David announced.

“And food?” Liam inquires.

“And food.” David confirms.

“Yay.” Liam announced. Markie watches, more confused now that David did not seem to react to the fact that a very naked Liam just waltzed across the room towards the food on the desk. Next to three cups of coffee, Markie sees his missing underwear.

_ What is going on?  _ Markie does not understand why David is not saying anything.

“God, I am starving.” Liam announces as he inspects the paperbag, looking for food to eat.

“I expect as much. After all you did all the heavy lifting last night.” David responds teasingly. Liam rolls his eyes. Markie just stood there, frozen in place, not knowing what to say now. Unable to comprehend what David was referring to.

“That I did. And I only get a bacon and egg sandwich for it?” Liam asks as he pulls out his sandwich from the paper bag.

“Well, what do you want?” David asks with a loud sigh.

“Well, I could use more cream in my coffee.” Liam says while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. David smiled, not believing his cousin’s straight-forwardness.

“Liam, you know I only do that shit when I am dry and drunk. You know me by now.” David says dismissively.

“We can buy beer?” Liam offered.

“Did you ask-?”

“I already did. He said he is straight. AGAIN, and I can’t stress this enough. Why do you  _ quote-unquote straight guys _ insist on being straight? And that’s even after fucking some fag like me.” Liam chuckles.

“Don’t downplay yourself like that, Liam.” David sighs. “You are not just some fag. You’re the best fag.”

“You don’t say.” Liam chuckles with a raised eyebrow. He happily bites into his sandwich, savoring his cousin’s compliment.

Markie’s eyes widen as his mind pieces together the details in the conversation. Suddenly, more memories of the night before floods in his mind.

**\--- The Night Before ---**

“Fuck. Slow down, Markie.” Liam pleads. Markie is going berserk in his ass. Wave of equal intensities; may it be pain or may it be pleasure, Liam’s body is submitted to it. And he couldn’t keep up.

“This is what you wanted, right? Think you were so smart for slipping in that pill? Now it’s your time of penance.” Markie hisses back.

“Fuck. FU-FWAAAAHHH.” Liam is not sure if this is pleasurable for him, but maybe that is the point. Maybe his pleasure doesn’t matter anymore. Maybe it is all about Markie now. And Liam kind of doesn’t mind.

“Take it, fag. TAKE IT.” Markie barks, pulling Liam’s hair back. Liam’s hair is long enough on top for Markie to get a good handful for pulling. Almost perfectly made for him to grab on.

“Fuck… Ah…. There… Ahhh… Fuck… Slow down, Markie... Ahhh… Fuck... Slow... AAAAAhhhh.”

“Shut up and take it.”

“Slow- Oh fuck… No-Ahhh… God. There… Fuck.. THERE, Markie… Ahhh.. Harder… FUCKING HARDER” In a quick snap, the power dynamic flipped. Markie was not prepared for it.

“Oh, Fuck.” Markie whimpers, frozen when Liam’s asshole grips around his girth tighter. His thrust brings a thousand times more pleasure than before. And this time, it is him who could not keep up.

“HARDER.” Liam barks his command again, humping his ass backwards to meet Markie’s more cautious and hesitant fucking.

“Liam, Ah… You’re gonna make me- make me cum.”

“That’s the point. HARDER.” Liam commands, taking the power in his hand. His hips gyrate harder backwards, fucking himself on Markie’s throbbing meat.

“Liam… Ahhhh…” Markie froze, speechless. He wanted to stop. This didn’t seem right to him. He was supposed to be the one in control. And Liam was supposed to be sorry for doing that cruel prank on him.

“God, you feel so goddamn good inside me, Markie. Fuck.”

“Liam, Ahhh…Jesus… Liam.”

“Fuck… Fuck…” With his fingers around his own cock, Liam jacks himself off, matching the rhythm of the fucking that he is getting.

“I am close… Liam... Close…”

“Do it. Cum inside me, Markie. Cum inside-”

“JESUUUUUSSSS…”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” Another voice chimes in from the startled David who just came in. But it is too late for Markie. He has already started blasting his load inside Liam, and there is no taking it back now.

Markie grunts. His body is still feeling the jitters of his climax. While his cock continues to fertilize the non-existent egg cells deep inside Liam’s guts, his mind has already moved on to the problem at hand. In his haste, he pulled out of Liam prematurely. The last of his cum spraying on Liam’s ass as soon as the head left the safe confines of Liam’s hole. And the last of Markie’s youthful load looked like that of a dog when it prematurely decouples with its bitch.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Markie says instead, looking terrified at David who stood frozen at the still open dorm room door.

“Fuck… FUCKING… AHHHHHH…” Liam chimes in instead, ignoring the rising tension in the air. He was too focused on stroking himself to his own climax.

“What the hell, dude?” David asks, dumb-founded. When Markie stormed out of the party looking troubled and upset, the last thing he expected is this. His best friend and roommate, breeding his cousin on his own bed.

“I- It’s- I wasn’t-” Markie stutters. Quick-witted or not, no one could escape this predicament unscathed. The damning evidence of what just happened is out in the open. Other than having both hands over his softening member, Markie couldn’t do anything else.

“What the fuck, man? Markie, that’s my cousin. I already told you not to mess around with-”

“Or what?” Liam quickly intervened, saving the clearly intimidated and speechless Markie.

“What?” David asks confused, not prepared to hear his own cousin defend Markie.

“Close the door, David.” Liam says instead.

“Huh? Oh.” David closes the door behind him. Making sure to lock it before turning back to his cousin and his best friend.

“I was just-”

“Did you tell all your friends not to sleep with me?” Liam asked. His tone conveys that he was offended.

“Yes. I was just trying to protect you.” David explains.

“Protect me from what? From getting some cock?”

“No. Well… Ummm… Liam, I was trying to keep you from getting hurt.”

“Last I checked, little cousin, I am still a man. I can defend myself.” Liam chuckles.

“I know that. I didn’t mean it that way.” David tries again.

“You are too cute, David.” Liam giggles. “Besides, I am no hopeless romantic. I know what a hookup is. I’ve had it way before you cashed in your V card.”

“I was just-”

“I know. But stop it. I don’t need your protection. I am just glad that most of your friends didn’t take your threats too seriously.” Liam smirks. The twinkle in his eyes as he said that leaves no room for misunderstanding.

“WHAT?!?! Who-? Is it-?”

“STOP! I ain’t a snitch. I don’t kiss and tell.” Liam teases, dropping the topic masterfully, before moving on to his next one. “So, that bitch didn’t put out, huh?”

“WHA- How did you know?” David exclaims with an incredulous gasp.

“Come on, David. I know you well enough. Besides, it’s too early for you to go back home. And you don’t have that aftersex beaming glow on your face.”

“Shut up.”

“Well, do you want that aftersex glow on your face? I can help you with that.” Liam openly offered. Markie, who was an awkward listener to the whole banter, was shocked to hear the offer.

“LIAM.” David protests, biting his tongue and using his eyes to signal Liam to Markie’s presence. Liam just didn’t care. And he was not afraid to say that.

“Oh, come on. It is just sex. I am sure Markie doesn’t mind.” Liam confidently walks towards his cousin. David and Markie look at each other awkwardly. Unsure what to say or do now.

Liam kneels down in front of David. His hands go straight for the belt, before going for the zipper of David’s pants. David could not dare to look down at his own cousin. Letting Liam do this is awkward enough for him, but doing it in front of Markie who remained silent is a whole other level of awkward.

Markie watches in shock. He could not believe what he was seeing. A part of him is thankful, feeling less awkward as he stands there naked with hands over his cock. And the other part of him is amazed and fascinated. He has been with his cousin and uncle. Not to mention, his own brother and father as well. He thought he was weird for experiencing incest and enjoying it so much. But seeing this now, tells him that his incestuous experience doesn’t make him a rare special snowflake. Although his experience may be on a higher level than cousins having sex, he found comfort in knowing that he is not alone on this.

“Come here, stallion. I know you like being ridden.” Liam grabs on David’s hand as he leads them towards the bed. Although David is letting his cousin drag him to bed, his face still maintains the expression of unease and hesitation.

“Are you really going to-?” Markie gulps unsure how to word the rest of his thought.

“Are you gonna watch and tell?” Liam asked, turning to Markie. David gulps, nervous to hear his best pal’s answer.

“Watch? Can’t I join?” Markie asked, shocking everyone including himself. Markie does not want to take responsibility for his words though. At that moment, he is blaming the booze and maybe the viagra as well.

“Markie-?” Liam chuckles, pleasantly surprised. “Naughty… Naughty!” Liam did not waste time. He eagerly goes to work..

While David’s feet are still planted on the floor, the rest of his body lays flat on top of his bed. He is still unsure about what’s happening. But having blue balls from a failed attempt to get laid is clouding his judgment. Using a pillow to prop up his head, David watches as Liam starts to straddle him in a reverse cowgirl position. David prefers the regular cowgirl position. As “straight” as he thinks he is, it does not stop him from wanting to see Liam’s face as he rides his cock. And Liam knows this. But clearly, Liam has other ideas.

“Ungghhh..” David still feels weird that Markie is watching. But he could only moan as he guides his cock while his cousin lowers himself on him.

“Come here, you naughty guy.” Liam eagerly grabs unto Markie’s waist, pulling him closer. Markie did not even protest. He just watches as Liam takes his cock in, moaning with the pleasure

Between moans, Markie and David make eye contact. And at that moment, they knew that the heavy tension before was already gone.

“Fuck… That’s it, Liam. Doing good.” Markie moans in approval, now fully immersing himself in the experience.

“God… Markie loosened you up real good.” David chimes in. He is above average in both length and girth department. But it is pretty obvious that Markie is way ahead of the game.

“Unnnggghhh...” Liam groans. Grinding his ass on his cousin’s cock while he bobs on another cock is hard work. And Liam is determined to do his 120%. And with Markie and David already in the program, the three of them easily got into a rhythm.

The night was long. And Liam was up for a difficult strenuous task. But for cock, he is all in. David and Markie are both  _ “all-in” _ as well. In more than one sense of the word.

**\--- Present ---**

“Come on, Markie. Dig in. This will help with the hangover.” David says, bringing Markie back to the present.

“Oh. Okay.” Markie finally responds. With the other two already eating, Markie joins in, taking his sandwich out of the paperbag. His belly grumbles just as he takes the first bite. David and Liam continue with their banter. As if what happened the night before is not something to talk about. Markie is stuck on it though. He has been struggling for awhile now with his weird relationship with his own father. And he couldn’t just let this go. Yet something else leaves his mouth.

“I don’t need booze.” Markie finally announces, cutting David and Liam’s banter.

“Haha. What?” David asks, not understanding what Markie is talking about. But the look on Liam’s face tells Markie that Liam knew what he was talking about.

“I mean, if you still need some cream on that.” Markie says with more conviction this time.

“Wha-?” David starts to say, but Liam eagerly butts in.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks.

“Well, why not? Last night already happened.” Markie reasons.

“That is true.” Liam concurs. David just watches back and forth as the real topic sinks in.

“You two are crazy.” David declares with an exasperated sigh. Markie and Liam only shrugs at him, not caring.

“Well, I am not going to just watch.” David adds. Liam raised an eyebrow at him. “I need booze for this though. I will be back. Don’t start without me.” David smirks. Markie and Liam only chuckles.

David did not take long to buy the booze from a convenience store nearby. He was back with his can of beer in less than ten minutes.

“I am ready.” David happily announced. Markie looks at the single can of beer before raising his eyebrow at his roommate.

“What?” David asks, not seeing the issue.

“I guess, it’s the thought that counts.” Liam chuckles. "Took you long enough."

And maybe Liam was telling the truth. Maybe David is just a bisexual guy, using the heterosexual label to protect his  _ manliness _ , while hiding behind the defense of booze to explore his other side. But neither Liam, nor Markie, nor David himself cares at that moment.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**


	11. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ezekiel's 10th birthday.  
> A very special day for our very special boy.  
> But what does life have instore for him?  
> Or what does he have instore for the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who saw the long sneak peek on twitter, I know you know what is up for this chapter. I also hope you like the reference pics for the characters. See links to tweet below.
> 
> With no further adieu, read on and enjoy everyone.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- Ezekiel (no reference photo yet)
> 
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“I want to go.” Ezekiel pleads.

“But, Ezzy. Mommy is scared of heights. I- i can’t go with you.” Selena protests as Ezekiel continues to pull on her arm towards the line for the ferris wheel.

It is already 3 in the afternoon and the two of them have been in the theme park since it opened. Selena and Ezzy have been on plenty of rides, mostly tamer ones. And Ezzy really seemed to enjoy it while being a little bit bored at the same time.

This time though, Ezzy is insistent on riding the ferris wheel, which doesn’t sound like a good idea for Selena. Aside from fear of heights, Selena also has motion sickness. So a theme park is not the best place for her. And the ferris wheel, although relatively tame, doesn’t really work well with Selena. She rode one as a kid and she ended up vomiting all over the ride as soon as it started.

But it is Ezekiel’s 10th birthday. And Callum let Ezekiel celebrate it with her. Selena knew she had to make her baby boy happy during what little visitation time she gets.

“But…”

“Please, Mommy. I want to ride the ferris wheel.” Ezzy pleads.

“Umm… But you need someone with you.” Selena protests.

“I- I am a big boy now, Mommy. I can do it alone.” Ezzy reasons.

“But-” Selena tries again but stops as soon as the smile on Ezekiel’s face fell. “Okay, let me see what I can do.”

“Yay.”

Going to the end of the ferris wheel queue, Selena and Ezekiel meet a bunch of teenagers. Three pairs of teenage couples. Selena would not have otherwise approached them if she had another choice. Unfortunately, she doesn’t.

“Come on. Why don’t we just go in pairs. You four could ride in one car. Then Shelley and I could be on the next one.” One of the teenage boys suggested. None of the six look a day older than 15. And in Selena’s opinion, they are much too young to be acting all lovey-dovey in public. Although she knows she could not judge them, after sleeping with Ryan’s son - Ian, who was younger.

“But Steve, I want to ride with the girls.” The girl - Shelley, protested. Quickly followed by affirmative nods from the other girls. The other two boys sigh, frustrated. Clearly, the boys want to be with their girlfriends, probably hoping for more touchy feely action during the ride.

“Come on, Shelley. Wouldn’t you rather take a ride with me?” Steve protests.

“Yes. Maybe we could go in pairs. One pair per car.” Another guy offers quickly, earning an enthusiastic nod from the last guy. From the way the three boys are aggressively pursuing the idea, Selena wouldn’t be surprised if it was the boys who paid for the theme park tickets and were probably hoping for some fun payment in return.

Selena hates that the idea of  _ “I pay for dinner, you put out for me in return” _ has been instilled in a teenage boy’s head way before they leave high school.

“Shut up, Craig. We know you just want some action with Val.” The other girl responds, making the girl Val blush.

“No- It’s…” Craig tries to defend himself, but the cat is out of the bag and the girls’ decision to be in the same ferris wheel car is already final.

“Ummm… Excuse me.” Selena finally butts in, knowing that the conversation between the teens are pretty much over. “Ummm… Can I ask you for a favor?” Selena asks politely, addressing the group as a whole.

“Oh… Ummm… Sure.” Shelley answer for everyone.

“My son here wants to ride the ferris wheel. But… you see, I have motion sickness which means I really can’t go with him. Can any of you watch over my son for me?” Selena asks. Her voice rises with her question.

The teenage girls look at each other. From the looks on their face, Selena could tell that they are hesitant to say Yes. Most probably because they just want to enjoy the ride instead of babysitting some stranger’s kid. They don’t want to say No outright and appear rude. But none of the girls wants to say yes either, afraid that the other two will blame them if the ride ends up sucking.

The boys could see this expression on their girlfriend’s faces. One of them finally had the guts to bite the bullet for everyone.

“I- I can do that.” Steve finally responds. He gave his girlfriend a glance and was happy to see Shelley thanking him with her smile. Steve knew he had earned himself some points that he could maybe redeem later on.

“Really?” Selena asks. She could tell that the teen doesn’t seem to be the type who likes having a kid around, but she can’t be picky. The eager smile that Ezzy is giving her tells her that she really doesn’t have much choice.

“Yeah, it’s no problem, Ma’am. I mean, it’s just a short ride. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on your son.” Steve responds rejjspectfully, trying his best to impress his girlfriend.

“Don’t worry, Ma’am. We are gonna take care of your boy.” Craig adds in, wanting his share of the glory after noticing how Shelley reacted to Steve swooping in.

“Oh. Wow. Thanks. You boys are really my savior. My son really wants to ride the ferris wheel, but I wouldn’t have let him if no one would be there to watch him for me.” Selena responds politely, going along with the boys, knowing that this is what the teen needs to agree with doing her a favor.

“It’s no problem, ma’am. Happy to help.” The last guy, Dwight, finally adds, catching the drift of the conversation.

“This is Ezekiel, by the way.” Selena responds, introducing her son to the group of teens.

“Call me Ezzy.”

“Oh, hi Ezzy.” Shelley chimes in, comfortable enough to do it after her boyfriend took the bullet for her.

During the wait, the girls got more comfortable talking to Ezekiel, asking him questions which he happily answered. But deep inside Ezekiel, Dark Ezzy is smiling mischievously.

Soon enough, their turn came. Shelley and the other two girls rode the first car, while Ezzy rode the next with the teenage boys. The gears of the ferris wheel cranked and shifted and soon the cars started moving higher. Selena watches from below, waving at her son until he appears smaller and smaller to her.

The teenage boys soon hear a high shriek from the girl’s car before them. Dwight sighs with disappointment.

“Damn. I should have been there to comfort Leah.” Dwight announces.

“And what? Comfort her while slipping your hand under her shirt?” Steve asks.

“Or skirt...” Craig adds.

“Damn man. Leah really wears those short skirts and shows off her thighs. You are one lucky man.” Steve remarks, openly objectifying Dwight’s girlfriend in front of him.

“Well, she’s just a tease. She plays hard to get which sucks for me. Lucky you, Shelley is a bit loose.” Dwight replied, defensively, yet still not helping his girlfriend’s image.

“Actually, she is tight.” Steve quickly responds with a smirk.

“What?” the other two remarks in unison, sharing a knowing grin at that response.

“Really, so she already put out for you?” Craig asks. Steve only smiled.

“She’d better. You had already spent quite a fortune on her.” Dwight responds.

“Oh, right. You bought her that nice necklace didn’t you?” Craig adds.

“Actually, that is what made her say yes to going all the way.” Steve chuckles, earning a confused look from the other two guys.

“It’s so funny because that necklace was my Mom’s. It is just a cheap necklace she never wears. I stole it. She wouldn’t even notice it gone. And I got into Shelley’s pants.” Steve explains with pride. Earning a groan of admiration from the other two guys.

But then the ferris wheel suddenly jerks. A loud metal sound echoed before it suddenly stopped. The ferris wheel stuck and unmoving, with Ezzy and the teen boys right at the highest point of the wheel.

“Woah. Wha- What happened?” Craig asks.

“What did you do?” Ezzy asks Dark Ezzy as soon as he notices that the demon phantom is now awake.

Phantom demons are rare beings. They are freaks of nature. Not entirely a real demon but could still be as devastating. In Dark Ezzy’s case, he is the outcome of Ezekiel’s innate magical endowment trying to maintain the purity of Ezekiel’s body by stifling Erotus’ powers, stealing it away and storing it somewhere. That stored demonic power was awakened by Grandpa Jerry’s transference ritual and has birthed into the world the phantom demon - Dark Ezzy.

But when Ezekiel used a huge amount of his magic to save his father, cousin and brother, Dark Ezzy also matched it with his own dark demon powers. The ritual wouldn’t have been successful otherwise. As a result, Dark Ezzy paid a price. He can’t stay awake and active at all times. He was left weak and continuously fading.

Being a phantom of a lust demon, Dark Ezzy is a reflection of a true lust demon. But unlike a true lust demon, Dark Ezzy could not recuperate his demon powers by feeding on forbidden human lust. And so, Dark Ezzy is bound to fade away sooner or later. That doesn’t stop the phantom demon from craving human lust like a real lust demon though. And now, given the opportunity to be with three young virile teens, Dark Ezzy could not let the opportunity pass.

**“I did nothing. I just woke up from my slumber because I can see that someone needs our help.”**

“What? Who?” Ezzy sighs, still worried about his other self fading.

**“These guys. Clearly they are overpowered with lust. Didn’t you hear what they were talking about?”**

“I- I didn’t.” Ezekiel was in fact busy enjoying the ferris wheel ride that he missed the steamy conversation between the three teens.

**“Ezekiel, trust me. They need us.”**

“But you used your powers. You said you wouldn’t use them unless it is really important. I don’t want you to disappear?”

**“But, Ezekiel. This is important. They need our help.”** Dark Ezzy reasons, not caring.

“But-”

**“Ezekiel… Our duty as a boislut is more important than me. I hope you understand that without our help, the world might burn down. Men with unchecked dubious desires are dangerous.”** Dark Ezzy is exaggerating, of course. Just to have enough dramatic flairs to manipulate little Ezzy. But he didn’t have to.

“Okay. But don't use your powers again. Promise me you won't.” Ezzy has grown attached to the phantom demon. After their time manipulation spell, the phantom demon was gone for months. And Ezzy did not enjoy being away from his other self. And even if the phantom demon was still using the kid to meet his desires, Dark Ezzy also feels the same way towards the little boy.

**“But what will you do without me?”**

“Just let me handle it.”

Dark Ezzy smirks at the little kid’s determined look. He was bummed that the time manipulation spell they did used up a huge chunk of his demon powers. He was pissed that it caused him to temporarily disappear for months. But with what happened because of this, he knew that it was all worth it.

Poor little Ezzy has grown to love him. Add to that, the experience Ezzy had while he was away was horrible. He had no trouble using it to his advantage. And in no time, little Ezzy becomes more participative with the seducing of men. A great payoff for his help.

“Are you okay, little boy?” Dwight asks, turning to Ezzy. The ferris wheel just stopped jerking, halting completely.

“Oh, yes… Ummm..” Ezzy stutters. He was so confident when he told Dark Ezzy that he’d handle it. But he had only done this a couple of times before. And of all those times, he hadn’t done it with multiple men at the same time. But he has no choice but to try.

“What was that?” Craig asks.

“I don’t know.” Steve asks, turning his attention outside, to the ferris wheel car ahead of them where their girlfriends are.

“Steve, is everyone okay?”

“I- I think so.”

“WHAT? Can’t you see them?” Craig asks worried, standing up to take a look outside. Dwight stands up moving to the other side as well to take a look for himself. As he moves to the other side, the ferris wheel car jerks making Ezzy squeal.

“Are you okay, kiddo?” Steve asks as the car continues to jerk left and right, making little Ezzy squeal even more, seemingly scared.

“Ummm… I- I’m scared.” Ezzy says. In fact, he is a little bit scared. But mostly, he just wants to get closer to one of them.

“Here, kiddo.” Steve moves next to Ezzy. He was just going to hold the little boy’s hand to calm the kid but Ezzy has a different idea. Little Ezzy clung to Steve as soon as the teenager sat down. Ezzy climbs on Steve’s lap making the teen feel awkward.

“Steve, I think-” Craig stops mid-sentence as soon as he sees Ezzy curled on top of his friend’s lap. He poked Dwight and quickly, the two of them started laughing at Steve.

“Ahhh… So cute.” Dwight mockingly declares earning another feat of laughter from his friend. Steve only glares at them. He feels so awkward being in this position, but then he truly feels bad for the little boy who really seemed scared.

Aside from the glare that Steve is giving, he remained silent. His friend’s quickly lose their interest in teasing him and start looking outside. The girls from the other car seemed worried. And people from down below are very much as lost as they are as to why the ferris wheel stopped working.

“Fuck. Now I am bummed that this didn’t happen when I am with Leah.” Dwight announces as he sits back down.

“I know exactly what you mean.” the other teen sighs in agreement, making Dark Ezzy smirk.

“Yeah, I am sure she’d be on her knees scared by now and you’d be balls deep in her throat.” Steve responds with a chuckle. Dwight would have rolled his eyes if he was not thinking and hoping for the same thing himself.

“Has she ever given you a blowjob before dude?” Craig asks, shocking Dwight with the straight forward question.

“Dude…” Dwight protests. His hand gestures to Ezekiel as if saying that the topic is too lewd to be had in front of a scared little kid. 

“Oh. So you are a virgin.” Steve responds instead, making Dwight blush even redder.

“Wh-What? No.” Dwight replies defensively. The unconvinced look on his friends’ faces makes him defend himself more. “No. I- I am no virgin.”

“Dwighttie is a virgin. A virgin. A virgin.” Craig chimes in with his sing-sang tone. Steve chuckles at the teasing.

“No, I am not.”

“Stop lying, man. Your face says it all.”

“But-” Dwight’s futile attempt only earns more laughter.

“I- I can help.” Ezzy chimes in, ending the other two teens’ laughter. Dwight looks at Ezzy confused. Not understanding what the offer is for.

“What do you mean?” Dwight asks, hesitant. He is not sure if he wants to know the answer to his own question.

“I- I can suck your cock if you want.” Ezzy declares unabashedly as he climbs off Steve’s lap. Dwight froze at that answer. He turns to his friends who also have their jaws dropped to the floor.

“You- No. I…” Ezzy walks closer making Dwight want to move back. But there is no room for that.

“Kid, you don’t know what your sa-…” Dwight gulped as Ezzy’s hand went straight to his pants. Ezzy was easily able to unzip the teenager’s pants with no problem. He managed to slip his hand through the fly of Dwight’s boxers, fishing the teenager’s cock out, like it was the most natural thing a 10 year old would do.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Dwight asks, his words falter. He could not believe what was going on. His cock is still limp as his nerve overpowers everything in his mind. Ezzy is younger than his little brother. That’s make it harder for him to understand how and why this young kid wants to do something like this.

“Stop.” Dwight declares as he pushes the little kid’s hands away. His body, finally responding after the initial shock. His hand moves to quickly cover himself. Though he has been naked with his friends in the locker room after practice countless times, he still feels awkward with his cock out in front of his friends. Especially given that it was a 10 year old stranger who made this possible.

“Oh, look. Dwight is scared.” Craig responds instead, teasing Dwight.

“A total virgin.” Steve agrees.

“Scared of a little boy?”

“We are friends with a fucking loser virgin.”

“No... I-” Dwight tries to interject.

“Such a loser.” Craig adds, making Steve laugh.

“Guys, this is a kid. I can’t.” Dwight reasons. His friends are acting childish, almost too childish. He could not understand how his friends would shrug something like this as being trivial.

"Please, Dwight. No one has to know. I just want to help." Ezzy pleads with his eyes and his words. This only made Dwight more confused why Ezzy is so desperate to  _ ‘help’ _ .

"See the kid just wants to help you, Dwight. Come on. Stop being a pathetic wimp." Steve coaxes.

_ What the hell are they thinking. I can’t just let this young kid do this out in the open. What if the ferris wheel starts moving again. _ Dwight looks at Ezzy's pleading face. He knows he can’t let this happen. Yet, powered by his friend's encouragement, he hesitantly moves his hands away. Shame settles on his face, coloring his cheeks red.

_ I can not let this happen. This is so wrong. He is so much younger than my brother. This is wrong. But- But I can’t stop him. Not when my friends would think that I am a wimp. I can’t let them think that. _

No words were spoken but Ezzy knew that Dwight doesn’t have to say anything. Moving the hands away was enough for Ezzy to know that he got the teenager’s permission. Wasting no time, Ezzy crawls between Dwight's legs before going straight for the teenage boy's meat.

Dwight moans. Seeing the little boy crawl towards him, his heart pounded on his chest. The closer the boy gets, the more he feels convinced that he has no choice. That this is for the best. And just as he feels the young kid's warm wet orifice wrap around his limp teenage member, he knew that it was for the best.

_ This is bad. This is horrible. But why does it feel so good. Is this what blowjobs feel like?  _ Dwight doesn’t want to enjoy this but he was left with no other choice. He leans back, choosing to close his eyes and imagine that it is his girlfriend giving him a blowjob. He has to stop thinking about how wrong this is and distract himself with the thought of his girlfriend who is probably currently in the other ferris wheel car, probably scared from this mechanical malfunction.

_ Is this how Leah’s lips would have felt like? Would her mouth feel this good on me? Would her tongue swirl around my cock head and make me want to scream?  _ Dwight’s inexperienced cock grew from tiny to average in no time. He can not attribute it to him imagining his girlfriend, but more on how good Ezzy is in servicing his cock. Still Dwight would rather choose to believe the former than accept the horrible reality of the latter.

_ Mmmm… Leah… Your mouth would feel this good for sure. I can just see it.  _ Dwight moves his hands to grip the edge of the seat, gritting his teeth at the surprisingly amazing feeling. Loving it, and wanting more.

"Is he good, man? Is he any good?" One of his friends asks.

_ Fucking yes. His lips are so full and soft, making a tight seal on my cock and he sucks hard, sinking his cheeks. His tongue swirls around my cock head like he is working hard to know how much licks does it take to reach a lollipop’s core. And fuck, he mouth is so wet and warm, this feels like a pussy. Not that I know what a pussy feels like around my cock.  _ Words rush in Dwight’s mind as a response. But he could only nod.

“How is it?” The other one asks.

_ So good… Ahh... So good… I’d be happy if Leah will be half as good. _ Dwight answers honestly in his head.

Dwight has done pretty much everything to Leah, everything short of actual sex. He has fucked her with his fingers, ate her out like a huge happy meal and even went as far as using her vibrator on her. But Leah has never reciprocated. No blowjobs because she thinks it is degrading for her to do so. No anal sex because,  _ ouch _ and  _ ew _ . And no sex before marriage. Dwight feels like he is losing in their relationship but he is still holding on to it. Knowing that someday, he’d be able to make a dent in her resolve and she’d finally give in. And what he wishes now as he moves one hand behind Ezzy’s head, is that Leah would end up being half as good as this kid and then he’d be happy.

“Ohhhh…. Shit.” Dwight moans, unable to keep himself under control any further. Dwight is getting roped in. And he remains unaware of the reality.

**"Damn, you are so damn good, Ezzy."** Dark Ezzy declares in awe. He could not believe how easily Ezekiel got used to using his magic. The phantom demon has all the memories of the lust demon Erotus, and he could not remember anyone becoming this adept this fast.

Dwight moans as he hears his two friends coaxing and urging him to give in to the temptation. But the reality of the matter is, every single teen is seeing their own version of reality.

"Ahhhh… Damn. Slow down Ezzy. You are so tight." Steve whimpers. In his own reality, Ezzy is bouncing on his cock as his two friends watch the show. He could not believe he let his friends convince him to let the kid do this. But now, he is thankful for it.

Steve’s first experience with his girlfriend was awesome. But she was crying the whole time. Complaining about pain and about him being too big or too fast or too rough. And he isn’t even that big. This time though with Ezzy, the little kid is bouncing eagerly on his cock with no sound other than lustful moans and their lubricated flesh hitting each other. Steve loves it.

"Fuck.. Ahh… Way better than Val.” Craig moans. In his reality, he is pummeling his above-average-sized teen cock into the kneeling little boy’s throat. Going rougher than he needs to. But his friends are cheering him on, making him want to go rougher.

_ “Let me help you. Let’s show them how much better you are to them.” _ Craig remembers Ezzy whispering in his ears. He did not expect that thi si what the kid has in mind. Now though, he is not complaining.

**“Amazing indeed.”** Dark Ezzy remarks, pleased with himself. He is not sure if he was a major contributor to how Ezzy is turning out to be. But he is very much pleased and amazed, nonetheless.

“Ahhh…. I am close.” Dwight warns as if he wants Ezzy to pull away. But his body demands differently. His hand grips tighter on Ezzy’s head, forcing and begging the boy to stay in place. His hips chasing his climax more fervently. Desperate for this.

_ This feels so good. This young boy’s mouth is… fucking heaven. I want to fucking nut in it. _ Dwight is in too deep now. The last thing in his mind is pretending that he is still imagining his girlfriend in Ezzy’s place.

Ezzy, however, has another idea. So with the help of a little magic, it was no trouble for him to escape the teenager’s tight grasp.

“What are-” Dwight asks, confused and also frustrated as he truly was close to his orgasm. But he need not say anything more. Seeing the little kid before him, lowering his pants down before climbing on his lap, Dwight knew what was coming. He could not move, helplessly watching the little boy struggle to align himself on his teenage cock.

_ Is this- Is he-? Oh, God. Doesn’t he know that this will be very painful for him?  _ Dwight whispers in his head.

_ FUCK! My first time will be with a little kid that I don't even know personally, on a ferris wheel ride in a theme park. _ The louder voice in Dwight’s head screams.

_ This place truly is magical. _ Dwight thinks to himself.

“Oh… God…” Dwight whimpers as the little boy’s tight ass starts to swallow his virgin rod. He has been watching porn for years now. And while jacking off, he’d imagine how great it would feel to finally be inside a real tight hole. That wonderful feeling that he was anticipating before was how good he felt inside Ezzy’s mouth. Now multiply that ten times and still it won’t compare to how great it feels to ahve Ezzy’s slick little kid hole takes his mighty rod.

The virgin teenager’s vision starts to shake with his entire body. He watches as his friend - Steve, stands up and starts to fish out his cock.

“Suck on this, slut.” Steve commands, grabbing Ezzy’s hair and pulling the little boy’s head down his cock. Dwight moans, surprised that he enjoyed watching his friend doing this.

“Fuck. This is so good. Fuck yourself on my cock, Ezzy.” Dwight whimpers. He could not believe that this is truly happening.

In Steve’s reality, the scene is almost the same but the other way around. In his version, Dwight is the one yanking the little kid’s head around to forcefully fuck Ezzy’s throat. But he is doing his fair share of abuse, as his hips go berserk, pounding the little boy’s ass as if his goal was to make the  _ ‘most pounded’ _ pound cake.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Craig whimpers in his own version of reality. In his world, he is the only one dominating Ezzy. He is now pounding the little boy’s ass, pinning the kid to the glass wall of the ferris wheel car. Ezzy’s warm breath fogs up the glass before him and his hand slaps on the glass. His fingers claw the glass like Rose did in Titanic. And just like the movie, the whole ferris wheels squeaks and rocks along with the teenagers’ fucking.

“I am close.” Craig moans.

“So close, Ezzy.” Steve warns.

“I am gonna come.” Dwight pleads.

All three teenagers announce to Ezekiel in their own version of reality. Dark Ezzy smirks at how masterfully Ezzy is handling the situation.

“Please… Cum inside me.” Ezzy moans to all three teens, urging them to fill his hole. And without further warning, all three teenagers came one after the other, depositing their youthful load inside the little boy.

All three teens collapsed on their ferris wheel seat, panting moments later. As they recover their breathing, they watch as Ezzy receives more loving from their friends in their version of reality.

Craig pants as he watches Steve and Dwight tagteam the little kid. In his world, his friends are getting his sloppy seconds. For the first time, he had one-upped his friends. And so he strokes himself as he watches.

However, in Steve and Dwight’s reality, they just finished spitroasting the kid. And now it is Craig’s turn, getting their sloppy seconds. The two lazily stroke themselves as they watch their friend sloppily fuck the little boy.

**“Wow, Ezzy. You really have learned a lot.”** Dark Ezzy beams, proud.

“I- I am just doing what I need to do.” Ezzy blushes.

**“I know. But you managed to maintain four realities. One for each of them and another for the rest of the world. You are getting more powerful.”**

“I had to. It is still hard for me to convince them together. I- I am still not used to using the trick you taught me.”

Dark Ezzy smiled. He has indeed tried teaching Ezzy on how to perform magic that is more like his demonic powers. The ability to manipulate and magnify someone’s malicious and depraved desires is a specialty of lust demons. But magicians, with enough training, can also perform the same thing but in a different way and maybe with a lesser effectivity.

Ezzy is actually showing some progress but unfortunately the kid is still not comfortable with using it. Maybe it is just his devious demonic nature as a phantom demon, but Dark Ezzy really wants to make little Ezzy. As demon-like as he can before he ultimately meets his inevitable untimely demise and fades away.

**“Oh. Don’t worry, Ezzy. You’ll master that trick in no time.”** Dark Ezzy assures the kid with a devilish smile.  **“And I see that you have learned how to merge the realities into one with the least amount of loose ends.”**

“Yes. Because I don’t want you to use your power to erase their memories.” Ezzy adds.

**“I already told you how to erase and change memories.”**

“Yes. But… I-”

**“I know.”** Dark Ezzy responds after a long silence from the young boy. He knows just how much Ezzy feels uneasy and uncomfortable with manipulating memories even if the kid seems a natural. This is deeply rooted to the fact that Ezzy has struggled to remember some things that the lust demon - Erotus, erased. As much as Dark Ezzy doesn’t want to empathize with the kid, he just couldn’t stop himself.

One loud metallic clank and the ferris wheel starts to move again. At this point, the three teens are pretty much done with their naughty deed. Their faces turned into white sheets of paper though.

“Get dressed.” Steve barks the order. He doesn’t have to say that to his friends who are already getting dressed themselves. Scared shitless of being caught pants down in the ferris wheel. But Ezzy is still on his knees, ass leaking and face covered with teenage spunk.

“Guys, help him.” Craig adds in panic. He has not broken so much sweat by just zipping up and buttoning his pants.

“Me?” Dwight asks as the two other teens turn to him. Among the three, he is the only one who looks camera ready. He turns to Ezekiel who is looking at him curiously as well.

“Come on, Ezzy. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Dwight does not have anything to wipe the cum off the little boy’s face. And as their ferris wheel car descends to its stop, panic is starting to set in. The fact that Ezzy is just looking at him, waiting for instructions, Dwight felt guilty.

_ Why is he looking at me like that? I didn’t want to do it. I know I wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t-. This is his fault. _ Guilt is eating Dwight’s heart. The cum dripping down Ezzy’s face is not something someone could easily turn a blind eye to.   
  


“Come on.” Dwight gulps as he picks up the closest thing he could find - Ezzy’s balled up underwear. “Come on, Ezzy.” Dwight says as he wipes the cum off the little boy’s face. He is not sure if it was his friends’ or his. All he knows is he needs it off. All the evidence hidden and any trace to the unspeakable act done to little Ezzy destroyed.

“Come on now.” Steve speaks up, pulling Ezzy away from Dwight.

“Wh-?” Dwight exclaims at the sudden interruption. But realization struck when he saw just how red Ezzy’s face was. He was being too aggressive with wiping the cum off. “Sor-sorry.”

“Listen Ezzy. You can’t tell anyone what happened here, okay?” It was Steve who spoke, ignoring Dwight. In a synchronized effort, Craig guides Ezzy’s legs into his pants, pulling it up and covering the little boy’s cumfilled hole.

“And we don’t talk about this.” Steve adds, addressing his friends. The other two could only nod hesitantly.

“Ezzy. You can’t tell anyone what we did, okay? No one can know.” Steve says again.

“Y-”

“You can’t tell. You can’t” Craig adds. His voice clearly laced with panic, especially when compared to Steve’s more calming and soothing words.

“Yes.” Ezzy barely squeezed in before Craig pleads again.

“You can’t tell your Mom. No one... No one can know.” Craig grabs the little boy’s shoulders turning Ezzy to look at him. “You can’t.”

“Yes.” Ezzy flinches.

“You can’t…”

“Awh…” Ezzy winces as the hand on his shoulders squeezes tighter.

“Ezzy, promise me.”

“Awh.”

“You can’t tell. Promise me, Ezzy.”

“Y-Yes.” Ezzy could feel his breathing shallow. His own eyes start to reflect the panic from the teenager’s eyes. As the grip on his shoulders became more painful, Ezzy was brought back to a similar experience a long time ago.

_ “Remember, you can’t tell anyone, okay? Or else you know what I can do. It would really be bad.” _ Ezzy shivers. He could still hear the older man’s words loud and clear. Even as someone who could use magic that could transcend even through fabrics of time, Ezzy feels powerless when in front of that guy.

_ “Okay, Ezzyboy. Am I clear?” _ Ezekiel could feel the pits of his stomach curl with fear. It has been more than a year since it happened. And Ezzy had tried to forget about it. Still at times like this, that terrifying memory comes back to haunt him.

“Yes… Yes, I won’t tell anyone.” Ezzy pleads.

“Ezzy…”

“Please, don’t hurt me. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“Ezzy…”

**“Ezzy…”**

“Please, I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Ezzy mumbles again.

**“EZZY!”** Dark Ezzy’s words brought back the young boy to reality. Ezzy finds himself lying on the floor, curled in a fetal position. His eyes puffy red and streaming with tears. In front of him, he sees his mother’s shoes. And soon he hears his mother’s voice.

“Ezzy, are you okay?” Selena asks. The last thing he wanted to see is her baby boy crying his eyes out.

“Mom?” Ezzy slowly gets up. Looking around, he blushes as he sees eyes staring back at him.

“Come here, Ezzy.” Selena picked Ezzy up into her arms and brought her out of the ferris wheel car. The crowd that has gathered, slowly disperses after that.

“I- I am sorry, Ma’am. We tried to-” Steve tries again and was met with an understanding smile from the older woman.

“It’s okay. I understand.” Selena says as she carries Ezzy to the side.

“What happened?” Leah asks her boyfriend. Dwight turns to Craig who is nervously fidgeting, clearly scared.

“He… he just started crying when the ferris wheel stopped.” Dwight lied. He doesn’t know what else to say. He, himself, didn’t even understand what just happened. One minute, Craig was panicking and shaking Ezekiel to keep what happened a secret. Then next thing, Ezekiel was on the floor, curled up into a ball and crying. Ezzy was mumbling something, but Dwight couldn’t tell what it was. One thing is for sure though, what he and his friends did to Ezzy was wrong. And one peep from the kid would end their lives in a split second.

“Oh, poor kid. He must have been scared. You should have comforted him, Craig.” Val chimes in. But Craig remained silent, looking guilty.

“We couldn’t do anything, He- He just started crying and won’t listen.” Dwight answers back for his friend.

“Well, at least he isn’t crying now.” Leah adds.

“I am really sorry. I should have- I- I should have…”

“It’s okay. I- I understand. It’s no one’s fault.” Selena responds. Deep down though she blames herself for letting Ezekiel on the ferris wheel. She thought that if she had stuck to her decision, then maybe Ezekiel wouldn’t have had a frightening experience like this. She is sure Ezekiel would have hated her for it though.

“I am okay, Mom. I- I just panicked.” Ezzy finally said. His face is still a mess from all the crying.

“ **Are you sure you are okay now, Ezzy?”**

“Are you sure?” Selena asks again.

“I am sure.” Ezzy assures. He turns to the three teenagers and smiles. His hand moves to wipe his face; his cheeks red from embarrassment.

“Should we head home now?” Selena asks, helping Ezzy wipe the tears off his face. After what happened, she is sure that Ezzy would want to call it a day. But Ezzy pouts instead.

“But I want to eat more cotton candy and ride the carousel.” Ezzy whines.

“What?” Selena asks, amused at how fast her son bounced back.

“Cotton candy.” Ezzy repeats himself, as if repeating it would emphasize his point.

“Okay. Cotton candy.” Selena agrees with a smile.

“Yay.” Ezzy cheers. His sudden panic attack on the ferris wheel floor is now a very distant memory.

“Thanks again for the help. I think we are going to get cotton candy now.” Selena chuckles at the absurdity of her own sentence. Through the looks of shock on the teenagers’ faces, Selena knew they did not expect Ezzy to bounce back to being cheerful so soon.

“He is always like this. He never stays sad for more than a minute.” Selena explains.

“Oh, That’s cute.” Shelly remarks, earning a giggle from the other girls. For the boys though, they sigh with relief. Because it is starting to look like they are safe for the moment.

“Thanks again.” Selena smiles. Back on his feet, Ezzy waves as he and her mother walk away. No care in the world.

Unfortunately for the three teen boys, they could not just forget so easily. The experience with Ezekiel will change their lives forever. And as Ezzy’s cum-soaked underwear seeps through Dwight’s jean pocket, his guilt eats at him. He knew he would never be the same. And he is sure his friends won’t be the same as well.

Less than ten minutes after, Ezzy is already munching on his cotton candy, giggling and smiling. He had already shaken off what had happened minutes ago.

Having sex with strangers. Getting fucked in the ass out in the open. Choking on a cock, whoever it may belong to. These things are nothing new to Ezzy now. As appalling as it may be, these no longer faze the kid. This is part of his everyday life now. Dark Ezzy finds a man that needs helping and Ezzy has to help because he has to. He was meant to help. There is nothing more to it for him. And sadly, the act no longer brings joy to Ezzy.

Being with his father was the greatest thing that Ezzy had experienced. He loved being fucked by his own dad. Choking on Callum’s cock while the man aggressively fucks his throat, it was the highlight of Ezzy’s day. Ezekiel was more than happy to help his father.

But when helping his father stopped, every sexual encounter Ezekiel experienced since then was merely trivial, meaningless… mundane. As soon as the act is done, Ezzy is over it. All forgotten already.

Well, all of them except one. All except that one person who made him see the truth about the world. That all men are sinful and evil. All men need his help, whether they are aware of it or not.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**


	12. The Evil One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel sees men as sinful beings now.  
> But before, he sees the world through rose-colored glasses.  
> How did this come to be?  
> And who was the instrument for Ezzy to achieve this dark "enlightenment"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter will contain explicit triggering topics like rape and abuse. If this topic offends you, please do opt out of this chapter. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- Ezekiel (no reference photo yet)  
> \- [Eric](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1288488631229796357?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

**\--- More than a year ago ---**

“That would be 49.69.” Selena declares lazily after punching in all the items.

Starting a new life in a new city is hard. Taking odd jobs left and right to make ends meet, that is Selena’s new way of life. And it is undeniably hard. Even after picking a much smaller apartment and cutting corners in every part of her life where she can, it is still difficult for her to make ends meet.

Sometimes, Selena misses her former easier life. One dirty film shoot and her utility bills are paid, presto. One illegal film shoot for the dark web and her rent for the month is paid with more than enough to spare. Selena would be lying if she said she hadn’t considered venturing back into that life. But she chooses not to. She can’t. She has to make an honest living that her son would be proud of. And if that means being a babysitter, a tutor, a waiter and a cashier all at the same time, she will take it.

When she tried taking these types of jobs before, she failed because she had nothing to live for then. Now she has her son, and she has to succeed.

After working hours upon hours in the register of a local grocery store, Selena had learned to zone out while doing her job. Like a lifeless machine she would punch out the items, accept payment, give the change and say the necessary pleasantries. She never goes the extra mile. She is just going through the motion. So when a familiar voice answered her, she was quickly brought out of her daze.

“Wait… Selena?” Selena looks up at the man. The man looked young and he sort of looked familiar. Selena’s eyes squint. Her eyebrows furrow. She knows him from somewhere, and clearly he knows her as well. But she could not place the face.

“Ummm…”

“Eric. It’s me Eric.” The man responds with a cheerful smile.

Selena’s face did not reflect the same expression. Although she feels a bit of joy from seeing Eric again after a long time, another emotion reigns supreme against the rest - FEAR.

_ It’s Eric. Why is he here? _ Selena’s eyes quickly scan the register queue. Looking at every person’s face. When she did not see who she was looking for, her eyes wandered the store. Her knees start to grow weak. Shivers of terror run down her spine. She feels light-headed, like she is about to faint.

_ Where is he? He is here. He is for sure around. I need to move. I have to run. I will have to call Callum so he won’t drop Ezekiel tomorrow. I need to move to another city. _ Selena is panicking in her head.

Eric could see Selena’s lips turn pale like the rest of her face. And the panic in her eyes as she scans the room, he knew immediately who she was looking for.

“Oh, Dad’s not here. Don’t worry.” Eric assures.

“Ryan’s not here?” Selena asks, unconvinced.

“No. Actually Mom and Dad got divorced. And he took off somewhere with her new mistress. The one he got after you. I don’t even know where he is now. We lost contact.” Eric responds nonchalant.

“What?!” Selena could not believe her ears.

“Yeah. It’s a long story.” Eric declares.

“Hey. Enough chitchats. My ice creams are melting.” The annoyed mother who was next in line protests. She clearly looked pissed. And as much as Selena wants to shut her down, she knows that she needs to be polite to keep her job.

“Oh. Sorry, Ma’am.” Selena responds politely to the lady. She turns to Eric afterwards with an apologetic look.

“We can catch-up after your shift. What time would you-”

“Fifteen minutes.” Selena declares enthusiastically. She has been living her life in fear of being discovered by Ryan again. She has a blackmail material to keep Ryan at bay, but she is not sure if it will work forever. And she knows just how twisted her ex-lover is. So to hear some good news from her ex-lover’s son would be a huge help.

“Great. I will wait.”

“Great.” Selena smiles.

Fifteen minutes later, Selena is done with her shift at the register. Usually, she would be heading straight home. Especially with Ezekiel coming over the very next day, she would be cleaning his studio type apartment for her son’s arrival. But with Eric waiting just outside the grocery store for her, the two of them head to a cheap local fast food for dinner.

“So how are you, Selena?” Eric asks after they were seated on a table at the corner of the shop with their food. Despite Selena’s insistence to pay for it, Eric paid for their dinner.

“Oh. I am doing great.” Selena is hesitant to answer the question. She doesn’t know what Ryan told his sons. She doubts that Ryan would tell them the truth.

“Good.” Eric responds with a tired sigh. Selena looks at him - really look at him. She didn’t really get a good look at his face earlier. She was more focused on finding the nearest fire exit and panicking. But now, she could see the tired look on Eric’s face. His eyes are red like he lacks sleep. And the deep dark circles attests to that. He is also sporting a thick unkept beard that he doesn’t have before. And he looked like he aged at least a decade even if only 3 years had passed since the last time they saw each other. With that Selena remembers the items that Eric bought - diapers and baby formula.

“How about you, Eric? How are you? It’s been a long time since…” Selena stops. She remembers the last time they saw each other - filming a dirty scene for the internet. Selena figures that it is best not to mention it at the moment.

“Well.” Eric declares pointing to the grocery bag that is now on the floor. “I got a girl pregnant and Mom thinks it would be for the baby’s best interest for me and my girlfriend to stay together.” Eric finishes.

“Your Mom may be right. A baby really needs both his parents around to raise him. It’s a he, right?”

“It’s a she, actually.” Eric sighs, after not getting the sympathy he thought he was going to get from his father’s ex-lover.

“How old is she?” Selena asks. She tries to calculate in her head how old the kid would be.

“She’s 2. But she still wets her bed every freaking night. What 2-year old does that?” Eric exclaims, exasperated. He looks truly stressed by his current family situation. And given how Eric looks now with eye bags and all, Selena could tell that being a father does not agree with Eric.

_ Maybe he just needs some parenting tips. I feel bad for him. _ Selena thinks to herself.

“Actually, kids tend to wet their bed until around age 4 or 5. Well, for some, it could be up to age 10.”

“What?!?! Until age 10? That’s… That’s too long.” Eric responds shocked. He could not believe kids could still wet their bed up to that age.

“Yes. Or so I’ve been told.”

“Fuck. And these disposable things are so expensive.” Eric declares, referring to the bag of diapers he just bought.

“Yeah. Buying them every week is not fun. And changing them?” - Selena chuckles - “I remember how Callum used to cringe and stay away whenever I am changing Ezekiel’s diapers. He came around later on though.”

“I will buy them, no problem. But change them? No thanks.” Eric adds. Selena chuckles. 

“We should eat before we start talking about shittier stuff.” Selena smiles.

“Pun intended?” Eric chuckles back. But Selena only gave him a confused look. She did not understand the humor. Eric just shrugs it off.

“So, your son…”

“Yeah. I get him one weekend a month.” Selena responds. She remembers how gentler and more loving Eric was compared to Ryan. And although Selena sees him more like a son, Eric is more like a lover to her than Ryan ever was. During their after sex talk, Eric always listen to Selena talk about little Ezzy and how much she misses him.

“So is that why you and Dad broke up? Because your son is back?” Eric asks. The neutral look on his face makes it hard for Selena to tell how he feels about it.

“No. It’s- It’s something else. Something best kept between me and your Dad.” Selena explains. She does not feel comfortable telling Eric that his father just tried raping a little boy. Selena is sure that Eric already feels betrayed when Ryan left them, she doesn’t want to add fuel to that fire.

“Oh. Right. I am sorry for prying.” Eric offers a weak smile. “I just- Sometimes, I wish that you and Dad hadn’t broken up. Maybe Dad wouldn’t have left then. Maybe- Maybe he would still be around to help me deal with… Well, Deal with life in general.”

“I- I’m sorry, Eric.” Selena smiles, putting her hand over Eric’s. She doesn’t know what she is sorry for. But she felt like it is appropriate to say that.

“No. It’s- It’s not your fault.” Eric declares moving his other hand over Selena’s, enveloping her more delicate hand in his more calloused ones. “I missed you, Selena. I miss talking to you about whatever.”

_ I miss you too, Eric. _ Selena wants to say. But as soon as her eyes caught his, she could see something burning inside. She felt a familiar shiver run down her body. She suddenly felt hot and bothered. Her lips dry for some reason. Yet something else is starting to get wet.

“I- I ummm...“ She stutters.

_ Fuck, what is this? I can’t feel this way towards Eric. He has a girlfriend and a kid for fuck’s sake. _ Selena asks herself. _ At least. At least he is of legal age now.  _ She shamefully adds.

“So how’s Ian?” she asks instead, awkwardly pulling her hand away. She thought she was sly for doing so, but Eric certainly noticed.

“Ian is smart. He got a scholarship.” Eric responds.

“Oh.” Selena smiles. She is proud of Ian’s accomplishment. But she knows how jealous Eric is with his younger brother’s intelligence.

“While I- I had to stop school and work to buy all this crap for my daughter.” As noble as the act may sound to an average person’s ear, the tone of Eric’s voice says that he is not one bit happy about it. “I work for my uncle’s pool cleaning business now. And more odd jobs here and there.” Eric explains.

Eric need not say anything more. Selena understood. She knew how much they earn with the dark web videos before. And now with Ryan gone, it seems that Eric has no clue how to do most of the dark web business, either.

The rest of the dinner was mostly spent in silence. After dinner, Eric offered to walk Selena home. Selena knew it was not a very good idea as soon as Eric said it. Once again Selena tried saying no. But Eric insisted.

Selena knew Eric would be trouble. As soon as his lips touched hers at her front door, she knew she couldn’t let him go home for the night. Things quickly escalated. And before Selena knew it, she found herself already moaning Eric’s name.

They did not make it far inside her small apartment. Eric’s grocery bag was soon dropped on the floor. His trousers were pushed down to his ankles, while Selena’s came flying off. Her back pressed hard on her front door while her legs wrapped around Eric’s waist.

“I missed you too, Eric.” Selena whispers between kisses, answering Eric’s statement that was left hanging earlier.

“Mmmmm… I miss this.” Eric responds as he enters Selena. Both of them melts into each other’s arms and into the kiss.

“I miss us.” Eric adds as he fucks his father’s former mistress, his former lover and the mother he loved more than his real one.

“Fuck… Eric.. Yes.. Yes…”

“Selena… I miss you. Fuck… FUCKING MISS YOU.”

“AAAAAAHHHH…”

“I am close… so close.”

“Cum inside me, Eric… Please. It’s been a long time.” And it was. Selena had stayed celibate ever since he and Ryan broke up. Not entirely by choice. Mostly because she has no time for herself. She needs to pay the bills, get food for her table and a roof over her head. For her and her son.

“FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK….” Eric did not last long. His life sucked and being inside Selena once again is just the perfect escape that he needs right now.

Against Selena’s better judgment, Eric stayed over that night. And it is hard to regret her decision when Eric was so skilled in pleasing her. Over and over she came. Being a mistress for her former lover’s son is not a very sound decision. But Selena made it anyway.

The next day when Callum came by to drop Ezzy off, Eric had to hide in the bedroom. Selena knew that Callum wouldn’t care who she was sleeping with. But her guilt still won. And she is not proud of what she did the night before.

It was weird for Selena when Ezzy met Eric. Selena had to introduce Eric as her friend. She knows that Eric doesn’t know what Ryan tried to do to Ezzy. She also knows that Ezzy does not recognize Eric as Ryan’s son. Nonetheless it is awkward for her to watch the two interact.

When Eric left that morning, Selena vowed to not do something so wrong again. But it was pointless. When Monday came, Eric was once again in Selena’s register queue at the grocery store. And the same thing happened that night.

And it happened again and again. So much so that Selena finally gave up. And when Ezzy came over the next month, Eric also stayed the whole weekend. And finally Selena introduced him as her new boyfriend. Ezzy did not mind.

To Selena’s surprise, Eric and Ezzy got along really well. It was just the second time they met each other, but they are quickly acting like they’ve known each other for a long time. They quickly got into a "big brother and little brother" dynamic that Selena did not expect.

“Pizza for dinner.” Eric would shout out of the blue.

“Yes. Pepperoni.” Ezzy would eagerly respond.

Selena could only roll her eyes. But secretly love how her son easily accepted Eric. She expected him to be more possessive. But it does make sense for Ezzy to be comfortable with the idea of his mom having a new boyfriend. Afterall, his Dad has a new wife.

When Callum picked Ezzy up Sunday afternoon, he didn’t want to go. Selena was really shocked. Because that never happened before. So for the succeeding months, Eric would always be there whenever Ezzy comes over. And everything is perfect in Selena’s life again.

Or so she thought.

But what she doesn’t know is how truly evil Eric has become. That before Ryan left, he had planted a seed of hatred in Eric’s heart. Hatred that is just waiting for the perfect opportunity to wreak havoc and show it’s true form. And it finally happened, only three months later.

“Don’t burn the house.” Selena turns to the grinning Eric and Ezekiel. 

“I promise.” Ezekiel says with a shit eating grin.

“Don’t worry. I will look after little Ezzy.” Eric answers reassuringly. But Selena couldn’t really trust the two alone in the house. When she is around, the two act more like two children who need supervision. She fears that somehow the two will actually end up burning the whole apartment complex down.

“Eric, I-”

“I promise.” Eric says again with a more serious tone.

“Okay. I will be back as soon as I can. But my manager said it is an emergency. So I think one of the part-time workers didn’t show up again.” Selena sighs, regretfully. She rarely gets time with little Ezekiel. And the last thing she needs is to waste those rare chances. Especially right after the health scare Ezzy had of just falling and not waking up for a month with no medical explanation whatsoever. She is still trying to get over the image of her son lying in a hospital bed, unconscious. She is still getting over the fact that she was helpless then.

But alas, Selena also knows that she can’t afford to lose this job. This is her only steady job. Her only constant source of income. And she can’t get another one easily if she loses this one. She knows because she tried.

“Okay. So I left money in the-”

“I know. I know. Go. We can manage until you come back.” Eric chuckles. Selena thought it was Eric wanting to reassure her that everything is taken care of and will be fine. But actually, it was just Eric, excited to finally exact his revenge.

“Okay. I love you.” Selena declares. A quick kiss and she is off to work. Eric eagerly turns to the giggling Ezekiel.

_ This is the kid who destroyed my life. _ Eric mutters to himself.  _ If it weren’t for him, Dad and Selena wouldn’t have broken up. Maybe I wouldn’t have had to stop going to school. Dad would for sure help me raise my daughter. He would never leave us if it weren’t for that new girlfriend of his. _

“Are we going to watch TV?” Little Ezzy asks excitedly. He could not see the slight change of expression on Eric's face. The playful smile that’s usually there is now turned into a mischievous grin which doesn't do much to hide the dangerous plan Eric’s mind has cooked up.

_ If he had just kept his mouth shut and let Dad fuck him, then Selena wouldn’t have woken up. And everything would have stayed the way it was. _

“No, we aren’t.” Eric says simply. Walking to the nearby couch, Eric already has a spring on his steps. The dismissive tone in his voice quickly got Ezzy’s attention. The kid looks at him curiously, face frozen mid-smile. “We are going to do something more fun. Come here, Ezzy.” Eric says with a smile. But Ezzy could see the change in Eric’s tone now and he feels completely apprehensive to follow.

“Ummm… I-”

“Come here, Ezzy.” The smile on Eric’s face looks more forced now, quickly shattering and turning into an angry glare.

“Eric, I- I don’t wanna.” Ezzy tries, but his fear had caused him to hesitantly comply. His trembling feet steps forward, one small step after another. Prolonging the time to bridge that tiny gap between the two of them.

_ Hey… Hey, Please wake up. Help me. _ Ezzy pleads to his other self. But ever since Ezzy woke up from a coma merely a week or so ago, his other self - Dark Ezzy, had been silent. And Ezzy could barely feel the phantom demon’s presence. What he didn’t know then that he discovered later on is that when they rewrote history, it had consumed more than half of the demon’s power reserve and had left the phantom demon drained and tired. A recoil effect of performing such a complex and dangerous time manipulation spell, which thankfully succeeded.

“I don’t care what you want, Ezzy. Come here.” Eric declares, now angry at the little boy’s hesitation. He grabbed Ezzy’s arm and pulled the boy towards him. A yelp barely left Ezzy’s mouth before he landed between Eric’s spread legs with a thud.

“You’re Mom isn’t here to help you. I am going to finish what my Dad had started.” Eric smirks. Ezzy looks at him scared. Despite having powers, Ezzy could not do anything.

“Wha-What do you mean?” Ezzy’s words falter while his heart rate increases rapidly. He doesn’t know who Eric’s Dad is, so he doesn’t know what the man is talking about.

“Oh, you can’t imagine how long I have been waiting for this moment.” Eric confesses instead of answering Ezekiel. The devilish smile on his face is something the young kid hasn’t seen before. And it terrified the kid.

_ What is going on? I- I thought he was one of the good ones. Even the other me told me so. What is happening?  _ Ezzy asks himself.

“You’re scaring me, Eric.” Ezzy declares as his body trembles. Eric ony chuckles at the young boy’s declaration.

“Good. You should be. You see, Ezzy I hated you way before I had met you. And I had reconsidered countless times if it was fair for me to hate a young innocent little boy like you. But do you know what I thought when I first saw you hiding meekly behind your mother than Saturday morning?” Eric asks with a grin. Ezzy looks at him, scared and uneasy. His body is trembling from the painful grip Eric has on his arm.

“Come on, Ezzy, ask me what I thought the first time we met?” Eric asks in a more polite tone, yet his grip on Ezzy’s arm tightens even more as if squeezing the response out of the terrified kid.

“Wh-What?” Ezzy’s voice cracks and Eric loved it. The fear he is inducing to the poor young kid is exactly what he desired. Just a tiny taste of what is to come.

“I told myself, Dad was right. You truly are made to be a boyslut. Your face is so innocent and pure. That it is just natural for a real man to want to ruin it. Your lips look so full, perfect for wrapping around my girth. And your ass. Fuck, your ass. I could barely contain my excitement then. And I am sure as hell not about to hold back now.” Eric confesses.

Ezzy ponders to himself. There it is again. He is being called a boyslut. He knew that it is what he is meant to be like his other self told him, but it still feels strange every time he hears it from someone else other than his own father. And something about the way Eric said it makes Ezzy’s skin crawl.

Ezzy really doesn’t want to be a boyslut. He doesn’t like letting complete strangers fuck his ass or use his mouth as a cumdump. But his other self told him that being a boyslut is his purpose in life. He had no reason to doubt  _ himself _ . Besides, he loved doing it with his father so why should he not let other men do it as well. Or at least that argument is what his other self told him. But with his other self (Dark Ezzy) completely on radio silent at the moment, Ezzy is not sure if he is up for it.

“Your Dad?” Ezzy’s trembling voice managed to escape his mouth.

“Yes, my Dad. The guy who was with your mom when your Dad was arrested.” Eric finally answers. And Ezzy froze. Not just because he remembers who Eric’s Dad was, but also because Eric’s hands are now sliding inside his underwear and groping his ass, one gorgeous mound in each hand.

“Dad, told me you seduced him. Is that true?” Eric continues.

“Wha-” Ezzy could not answer quickly enough before he shivered when Eric’s hand slid in his crack, one finger teasing his hole.

“Dad said you were basically begging for him to fuck you. He said that you asked him to let you suck on his cock. But when he was finally ready to give you what you begged for, you screamed like a big pussy and woke your Mom.” Eric accuses.

It was not what happened. Ezzy knows that. He never begged for Ryan’s cock, nor asked to be fucked. But it seems that Ryan told Eric a different version of the story. One that Eric may not even have questioned the authenticity of.

“That didn’t- Ehhh…” Ezzy yelps as Eric’s finger tries to wiggle inside him. One thick unlubed finger which only made Ezzy clam up, making the whole ordeal more painful.

“I almost did not believe, Dad. But you proved him right last month.”

**\--- PREVIOUS MONTH ---**

Ezzy remembers what Eric is talking about. Because on Ezzy’s previous visit to his mother, Dark Ezzy convinced him to practice his spell on Eric.

**“Come on, Ezzy. You know you can do this. I already taught you how to manipulate someone’s desires. This is just to confirm if you really can do it without my help.”** Dark Ezzy smirks. As a phantom lust demon, he has the ability to sense malicious and lewd intent from someone. And he is getting a strong lustful vibe from Eric.

Ezzy was nervous then. Because before that moment, he has never  _ “helped” _ anyone before without Dark Ezzy’s aid. 

It was morning when it happened. Selena was preparing breakfast in the tiny kitchen section of the studio-type apartment. It’s the only room her miniscule paycheck would afford… barely. Eric is still in bed, sound asleep, with Ezzy right beside him. The three of them sharing a tiny bed.  _ “Like camping” _ Ezzy once called it.

Ezzy slowly slides his hand under the covers, crawling towards his objective - the sleeping man’s package. At the same time, Ezzy is casting his spell, a spell that is sure to awaken the sleeping lewd desires in Eric’s mind. But the desire was never asleep. It has always been there. Controlled, chained and held back.

Ezzy only smiles teasingly when Eric’s eyes open from his deep slumber. His cock now hard as a rock under the sheet. Luckily, he was lying on his side, facing Ezzy and away from Selena. Else she would have seen her son’s hand playing with her boyfriend’s cock.

Eric’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. His father had told him about the boy being a tease, but he never expected this. And as much as he wanted to grab the opportunity, he could not risk sabotaging his own plan for revenge. So with a deep inhale he grabs Ezzy’s hand and pushes it away. How was he to know that Ezzy had already created a mirage that ensured the secrecy of whatever was about to happen?

“What are you doing, Ezzy?” Eric whispered then. A simple question that broke Ezzy’s concentration. Quickly, he felt guilty. And though he could here his other self whisper in his head, begging him to continue with their plan, Ezzy just couldn’t do it.

“I- I’m sorry.” Ezzy mumbles after he withdraws his hand. His face reddens with shame. “I- I am-”

“Breakfast’s ready.” Selena announces. Ezzy welcomed that distraction. He quickly got out of bed and joined his mother.

“I thought he needed our help.” Ezzy asks Dark Ezzy afterwards.

**“He does. Maybe he just doesn’t know it yet. Or maybe he was just one of the good ones, and I misjudged.”** Dark Ezzy responds. Even the phantom demon is confused why Eric would say no to its host’s advances. Given the amount of lustful desires immenating from the guy, Dark Ezzy knew that the possibility of Eric falling for it is high. Dark Ezzy was so sure.

**\--- PRESENT ---**

“I wasn’t- didn’t-” Ezzy continues to stutter between painful yelps. Eric’s untrimmed nails are causing additional discomfort on top of the pain his thick finger is inducing.

“Stop lying, Ezzy. You know what you want. And you have been relentlessly teasing me last month. And all day yesterday as well.” Eric accuses. Ezzy was not. He attempted to seduce Eric that one time with the encouragement of Dark Ezzy, but he never tried again. The shame from the failure of his first attempt stops him from doing further attempts. To Dark Ezzy’s disappointment, of course.

“I-”

“I’ve seen you checking me out, scoping out my big dick. I know you are wondering if it was for real. Well it is, boy. It is. And you’re about to find out what it feels like to have a truly major piece of meat rammed up your kiddie boypussy.” Eric accuses making Ezzy flinch. The boy could only question himself if he actually did what Eric said he did.

“But not before I stretch your throat. Now get yourself in there.” Eric did not let the kid say anything else. With a hand behind the little kid’s head, Eric pulls the kid’s face to his crotch. “Do you smell that, boy? Take that all in. I didn’t shower for a week just for you.” Eric chuckles as he feels Ezzy trying to pull away. But to no avail.

“Your Mom almost had me sleep on the couch last night just from how badly I smell. But I bet you liked that.” Eric remarks.

The night before, Selena did mention not wanting to sleep beside Eric if the guy wouldn’t take a shower. But Eric was adamant on not doing so, knowing that he’d be getting this chance with Ezzy today. Sleeping around with the part-time cashier in the same store as Selena, just so Selena would be called-in to work in the grocery store that day, was the most brilliant idea Eric ever had. A free pussy to fuck to get the chance to fuck yet another tight young boicunt. Eric knew he was a genius when his master plan worked and Selena had to leave for the day.

_ “I can sleep in the middle.” _ Ezzy suggested the night before, unknowingly helping Eric with his plan. And the fact that the little kid cuddled closer to Eric in the middle of the night urges Eric more to follow through with it. Ezzy probably regrets his suggestion now.

“Take it all in boy. I know you love how I stink. You were aggressively trying to bury your nose in my armpits while you were asleep last night.” An exaggeration but an effective one.

“But I was asleep.” Ezzy reasons out, believing Eric’s words. But his words are muffled, silenced by Eric’s pungent crotch.

“I know, Ezzy. I know you love it.”

“No… I don’t.” Ezzy tries again. But no one could hear him. Eric kept him in that position for far too long. Too long that Ezzy is starting to feel light-headed. And the constant accusation from Eric of Ezzy liking this makes Ezzy wonder if he truly does.

When Eric lets go of Ezzy’s head, Ezzy quickly pulls back, going too far that he ends up stumbling backwards and landing on his ass. The roaring laughter from the young father makes Ezzy uneasy.

“How was that, Ezzy? Do you want more?” Eric asks. His hands now slowly unbuttoning his top, revealing his once ripped and formidable torso. But now, a thin layer of fat has taken over, covering the once defined six pack that Eric worked hard for. His work is stressful. His clingy obsessive girlfriend is annoying. Even his own daughter induces more anger in him than love. What he turns to is extramarital relationships and beer. One gives him the cardio he needs to maintain his physique but the other one is doing more harm. But until recently, it is the latter that is more convenient for Eric.

“No…” Ezzy pleads. He is terrified now. With a snap of his finger, he could easily stop the time if he so desires. He could use his magic to create a mirage to save himself from Eric. Or he could even use his magic to hurt Eric back. But at that moment, Ezzy can’t even think straight. He is light-headed and scared. And in his panic, he could not see any light at the end of his tunnel. He is now reduced to just an ordinary terrified kid. And in a way, he is just that - ordinary.

“Why are you crying, Ezzy? Don’t cry.” Eric says in a soft soothing voice. Ezzy almost believed that the man cared. But a smirk lingers on Eric’s face, not letting Ezzy completely believe his words.

“Please…” Ezzy sniffles. He is trembling now, scared and helpless. He is wishing his mom would come home early. Hope that maybe she forgot something and came back to catch them. But he wasn’t so lucky.

“You don’t have to beg me, Ezzyboi. You will get what you deserve.” Eric continues undressing himself, dropping his trousers to the floor and leaving his piss-stained white underwear on.

“Come here, Ezzyboi. Come to your future stepdaddy.”

Ezzy looks at Eric. He shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. His entire body is trembling. Each sniffle makes him want to cry even more.

“Come here. Or you will regret it.”

Ezzy could hear the seriousness in Eric’s voice. Afraid to anger the guy even more, Ezzy tries to get up. But his knees are weak. Shaking horribly, Ezzy could barely stand. And it only makes him cry even more.

“Why are you crying? I said, come here. Not cry.”

“Please…” Ezzy sniffles. He tries to take a step, but his knees quickly give away and he crumbles to the floor.

“FUCKING USELESS BITCH!” Ezzy flinches. Tears stream out of his eyes like waterfalls. He hasn’t cried this much before. Mainly because he hadn’t been this scared before. The trauma he had with Ryan came rushing back as soon as Eric mentioned his father. And the fact that Ezzy trusted Eric before the guy turned on him, it broke Ezzy.

Each step Eric makes as he gets closer to Ezzy sounds like roaring thunder in Ezzy’s ears. A terrifying sound that heralds the promised punishment that is to come.

“Come here. On your knees.” Eric grabbed Ezzy’s ear, pulling it up until Ezzy assumed the kneeling position.

“Please let me go.” Ezzy pleads again.

“You’re not going anywhere, boy. Your mom’s at work and she won’t be back for hours and it’s just you and me.”

“Please…”

“Now look up and open your mouth.” Eric barks, ignoring Ezzy as he fishes his cock out.

Ezzy has been in this position before, countless times. He had given strangers blowjobs in private and in public. It should be nothing new and scary for the kid. But all those times, Ezzy was willing to do it. In fact, he was actually the one asking for it. But now, he is not. And he doesn’t want to. Yet he is scared to disobey.

Hesitantly, Ezzy tilts his head up and opens his mouth. He knows what is going to happen next, yet he is still trembling with fear as Eric steps closer. A shudder runs down his body when Eric’s still soft cock touches his lower lip.

“Please… I don’t want to.” Ezzy pleads again.

“Open wider and don’t move.”

“But-” Ezzy winces as a hand grabs a handful of his hair. He tries to move away, but the grip only tightens, making it more painful for him.

“Look at me. Now wrap those red lush lips around my cock. NOW!” Eric smirks. Watching the boy tremble in fear is making him happier. One part of him is rejoicing that he is finally avenging his father. But another part of him is also proud that he is actually succeeding where his father has failed before.

“There you go. That’s it, baby boy. Wrap your lips around my cock. I know you can taste just how ripe I am, just for you.”

And Ezzy can surely taste that. Whatever pungent and disgusting stink his nose was buried into earlier is now flooding in his mouth. And it tastes so much stronger than it smells. Ezzy wants to puke but the hand behind his head only pushed his head further down, taking in that soft cock.

“Fuck boy, your mouth is so wet. Much wetter than your Mom’s pussy.” Eric did not wait for his cock to harden. He starts bobbing Ezzy’s head on his cock. On countless occasions it would slip out, but he would just make Ezzy put it back in his mouth again.

“Now, that is what a royal kiddie blowjob is. Fuck… And no teeth? I didn’t have to tell you.” Eric chuckles in amazement. He knew that the kid had been with several men before. He heard about the incident with the kindergarten school teacher from his Dad. He also heard that Ezzy’s father was accused of doing nasty stuff with the kid. And Eric knew his father had a go with Ezzy as well. So maybe he should have expected that the kid would have picked up a trick or two. Yet, he did not expect this.

“So good. Fuck. Do you like that, Ezzyboi? Do you like how my cock changed from soft to hard in your mouth? From Big to bigger?” Eric asks. Ezzy could only cry harder.

“Look at me boy. Look me in the eyes.” Eric instructed, pulling Ezzy’s hair to make a point. He wants Ezzy to see him, really see him. He wants Ezzy to remember him - the son who succeeded where his father failed before. Ezzy’s misty eyes continued to stream, but he obeyed, looking into Eric’s blue eyes.

The first time they met, Ezzy was fascinated by how vibrant of a blue Eric’s eyes are. It makes Ezzy want to stare at them all day, wanting to get lost in the tranquility of Eric’s blue eyes. But now Ezzy sees something different. Cold blue eyes that reflect Eric’s frozen core. Two orbs of crystal ice, numb to the core with burning blue flames of anger.

Wet sloppy sounds of flesh sliding against wet flesh. A sharp gagging sound from a little kid would cut through every once in a while. Ezzy has no time to sniffle when he could barely have time to gasp for air.

Ezzy is no noob at giving blowjobs. He could easily give the biggest of monster cocks a good deepthroating if he wants to. But this time, he doesn’t want to. And he is so broken by the idea that he has no other choice that he can’t see that he can do something about it.

“Yes. Fuck. Kiddy blowjob sounds so much better without you crying and struggling away, isn’t it?” Eric looks at Ezzy. But the kid barely reacts. Between Eric’s unrhythmic cock thrusting and Ezzy’s mental panic and terror, Ezzy could not calm down enough to think straight and focus on anything else but breathing. That didn’t bode well with Eric.

“Fuck…” Eric pulls Ezzy’s head off, spitting on Ezzy’s face just before he lets go of the little boy’s hair. Ezzy barely had time to cough and gasp for air before Eric barked his next instruction.

“In all fours, Ezzyboi. I want to fuck you now.” Eric announces. Ezzy did not even try to protest. Even as he gasps and coughs, he turns over. Elbows and knees on the floor, facing away from Eric, Ezzy waits for the inevitable.

Eric yanks Ezzy’s pants down, exposing the little boy’s juicy ass. It amazes him how Ezzy’s ass looks more like a woman’s ass. And not just the regular  _ bootiful _ woman, but a  _ bootiful _ woman who had gone through the pains of a scalpel for her ass. Of course it is not obscenely large on its own. But in comparison to the rest of Ezzy’s body, it is extremely noticeable. An attribute that demands attention.

“Mmmm… I would love to bury my face in there and motorboat it.” Eric chuckles at his own crude comment. And he is pretty positive that it would feel better than it did with his wife’s breasts or even Selena’s. And that is saying something.

“This is gonna hurt, Ezzyboi. It’s gonna hurt bad. But you’ll get used to it soon enough. You’re not gonna have any choice. Because the thing is, Ezzyboi, I’m a horny fuck. And you will have to satisfy me.”

“No, please.”

“Are you ready, Ezzyboi? Im gonna fuck you now.”

“Please don’t.” Ezzy pleads instead.

“Wrong answer.” Eric starts pushing.

“Stop… Please… Ahhhh…” It is painful. With no proper lube to help out Eric’s entry, it is painful. Ezzy’s throat juices that are all over Eric’s cock did not do much to ease its entrance. And Ezzy’s current mental state only got worse.

“Does it hurt, Ezzyboi?”

“Yes. Take it out.” Ezzy screams back.

“No chance of that.” Eric instead thrusts harder, sinking more inches at a time. Ezzy comforts himself with the fact that Eric is not as big as his father or Markie. It didn’t take long before Eric sinked in his fat six inches inside Ezzy’s bowels.

“Does it hurt still?” Eric asks. Ezzy knew his answer won’t even matter. So he remained silent. But a smack on his ass cheeks makes him yelp, which makes Eric laugh maniacally.

“Good. Because I want it to hurt.” Eric remarks before he starts plowing the little boy’s ass.

It hurts even for Eric. Fucking someone without using lube is painful not only for the bottom, but for the top as well. The pain experienced by the bottom is significantly greater though. Also, Eric was too in his angry frenzy that he gleefully ignores his own pain to hurt Ezzy even more.

_ This is the kid who destroyed my father. This kid ended Dad’s relationship with Selena. This kid forced Dad to find another mistress which resulted in my Dad divorcing my Mom and running away. _

_ And now I am making this kid suffer. Suffer like he should. As much pain as he deserves.  _

“AAAAHHHH…… AWWWWHHHHHH… STOPPPP…”

Pain. That is all Ezzy felt. He hated this. He hates Eric. He hates everything about this. He wants his Mom back.

“I am close, boy… So close… I am going to do what you denied from my Dad. I am going to cum inside you, Ezzy.”

Ezzy could only grunt. The older man’s body weight was too much. Ezzy’s elbows had given up. Now his head tilts to the side, his cheeks pressed on the cold dirty apartment floor. His knees are starting to slide down as Eric’s thrusting intensifies even further. Ezzy could only cry.

This is rape. He is getting raped. And no one is saving him. And even though he technically can save himself, he couldn’t get himself to do so. And the more helpless Eric is making him feel, the more hopeless he becomes.

“GAWWWWWWDDDD…” Ezzy could feel it start to shoot inside him. Despite how turned on Eric was and how high his sexual rush is at the moment, his cock could only produce two decent-sized blasts of cum. Before it trickles down into a weak oozing. It may be a tiny amount of cum compared to every other guy Ezzy has been with, but it is a big load in Eric’s case. Maybe it is a result of how often Eric jacks off or have sex. On average, Eric only cums with a single weak blast of jizz.

“Fuck.” Eric lets his body collapse on top of Ezzy. He is no mammoth of a man, but his weight still crushed Ezzy’s body under him, making Ezzy’s breathing shallower.

“Did you enjoy that, Ezzy?” Eric asks, moments later. Ezzy did not even respond. He knows he doesn’t have to. He has stopped crying, which is a good thing.

“Oh, wait. I don’t care if you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it though.” Eric chuckles. “But you know what I really want to do now?” Eric paused, waiting for the boy’s answer. But when there was none, he proceeded to answer his own question.

“I really want to fill you up until you feel so full inside. I drank so much orange juice this morning for this. And I think I am ready. Are you?”

Ezzy did not understand Eric’s question. He doesn’t understand what Eric meant or what the guy wants to do next. And Ezzy did not understand until it happened.

Eric’s still hard cock suddenly chubs up inside Ezzy, as if the guy was about to cum again. Then suddenly, Ezzy felt warm liquid start to spray inside him.

_ This is not how a man’s cum feels like. This is not as sticky. And it is so warm. Too warm… AND TOO MUCH. _ Ezzy’s eyes widen as the stream of warm fluid continues to blast inside him.

_ This can’t be cum. Cum won’t come out all of a sudden like this. And if it was, it should have ended seconds ago. But it is still going. He is still going. I am feeling full. I- My belly is starting to expand. _

Eric lifts his body to give room for Ezzy’s belly to expand as he continues to pump the little kid full. Realization starts to hit Ezzy and he shudders with disgust.

“No… Stop… Stop peeing inside me… No.” Ezzy pleads. He tries to get away. But his body is still pinned down to the floor and his arms moving around isn’t doing anything.

“HA HA HA HA” Eric is enjoying this. Watching the kid struggling and failing as he continues to pee inside the little boy’s bowels is just what he wants.

Eric happily pulled out of Ezzy after he was done peeing inside the little boy. He watches Ezzy’s gaping hol start to overflow with yellow liquid. He could see Ezzy awkwardly stay in place, clearly apprehensive about moving and letting everything ooze out of him and onto the floor below.

“Such a good slut. This is just the beginning, Ezzy boi.” Eric declares. And Ezzy knows that the guy is telling the truth.

Eric succeeded. He won. He got his revenge for his Dad and for himself. And before Selena came home that day, Eric had plenty of time to savagely raped Ezzy’s holes multiple times. He even got to clean up afterwards, erasing all the trace of what happened. Even the pungent smell of his piss on the floor was wiped clean and covered with a few spray of bleach.

“Remember, you can’t tell anyone, okay? Or else you know what I can do. It would really be bad.” Eric warns.

Ezzy looks at Eric. He is too afraid and traumatized to disobey.

“Okay, Ezzyboy? Am I clear?” Eric asks again.

“Don’t hurt me and Mom.” Ezzy pleads.

“I won’t Ezzy. As long as you keep the fun we had earlier our tiny little secret.” Eric chuckles. He knew he had succeeded. When Ezzy could only nod as an answer, he knew that the little boy would never cross him.

And he was right. Selena never suspected anything. She did not notice how Ezzy acts less comfortable and more meek with him around. She did not even notice how he is always too eager to know when Ezzy will come to visit next.

She did not notice that he sneaks into the bathroom with her son in the middle of the night. There, he takes advantage of the young boy right under the mother’s nose. Raping Ezzy's throat until the boy’s voice becomes hoarse the next day. Stretching the boy's mouth until Ezzy couldn’t take anymore. Giving Ezzy a golden shower in the tub in the middle of the night to the little boy’s disgust. But Eric needs to do it for himself, to prove that he still has the boy under his control.

She did not even notice how Ezzy sometimes walks funny on Sunday mornings. Or how her son is so excited to go home with his father on Sunday afternoons. Or how Ezzy always asks on Saturday mornings if Eric is home and if the man will stay over the weekend. Eric is always home, unfortunately for little Ezzy.

In Selena’s eyes, she sees her lover getting along with her son. Something she was afraid would never happen. She is blind to the glaring fact staring her in the face. And she would have remained blissfully blind to it for ages. But something happened one afternoon, four months later. An incident that made Selena end her relationship with Eric and unknowingly save her son.

**\--- Four Months Later ---**

It was a slow afternoon at the grocery store. Selena is lazily checking his phone when someone appeared out of nowhere and slammed something on her register.

“Where is he?” The angry lady asks as if Selena should know who she is talking about.

“Who are you talk-?”

“Do you know who I am?” The angry lady asks, not letting Selena finish her question. “I am Eric’s wife. So where is he?”

Every cell in Selena’s body woke up and prepared for a fight. She has been waiting for this moment. Eric may be Selena’s lover but he is also her son in a way. And every time Selena hears Eric vent out about how terrible and obsessive of a girlfriend this lady is, the more she wants to confront her. Selena is just holding back, because he doesn’t want to cause trouble. But now that the said obsessive girlfriend is here to start a fight, Selena is not backing down.

“Bitch, you better tell me or I am going to report you to your boss.” The lady declares, making Selena remember where they are.

Although Selena knew her being a mistress shouldn’t affect her job, the fight that might break out any second might jeopardize her income.

“Let’s talk outs-”

“WHY? Are you ashamed of yourself now?” The lady asks, cutting Selena’s calm request. She is making it hard for Selena to hold back her temper. Feeling the stares from her coworkers and the few customers they have, Selena knew she had to stay calm at all cost.

“Mommy, let’s go.” A little girl declares, tugging on the lady’s dress. Selena made the mistake of turning to the kid. And inevitably, in her eyes, Eric’s little girl changes into her own son, Ezzy.

_ I am breaking up a family. _ It finally dawned on her. She was too fixated on herself and her own pleasure that she did not truly ponder about her action. She saw Eric’s girlfriend as the villain in their love story. The obstacle to her happily ever after with Eric.

And though Selena has heard stories from Eric about his daughter, she did not really think about how Daisy, Eric’s daughter, would be affected. She did not connect the dots. Or maybe she subconsciously refused to.

But Selena now remembers that her son, Ezzy, did not have a normal childhood. The kid grew up without a mother for far too long. And now Selena realizes that she is willfully taking away a father from his daughter. A girl who clearly wants to be with her father, who needs her father.

“This is your underwear, right? I found it under the couch. You weren’t sneaky at all. Now where is Eric? He did not come home last night.” The lady continues, ignoring the pleading little girl.

Selena’s eyes are drawn south, to the tiny pink slutty underwear on her counter. It wasn’t hers. She and Eric never did it in Eric’s house. She doesn’t want to. It is too risky. She also doesn’t wear tiny pink slutty underwears. Not anymore at least. And lastly, she hasn’t seen Eric for a week now. Not a call. Not a peep.

“Oh. So it wasn’t you?” The lady declares, making Selena look at her. The lady only smirked, as if she could read the pain of betrayal in Selena’s face. Maybe she can, after all she has been dealing with Eric’s infidelity far longer than Selena has.

“Yes, bitch. You and I, we weren’t the only ones.” The lady declares with a chuckle. Selena was ready to fight her for Eric minutes ago. But now she felt sorry for her. And for herself.

“Come on, Daisy. Dad’s not here. Let’s go.” The lady declares dragging the little girl with her. Selena watches the little girl wave her goodbye as the mother drags her out the grocery store door. Leaving the pink slutty underwear in Selena’s counter.

_ Don’t cry. Don’t cry. _ Selena tells herself. But her eyes didn’t listen. She walked out of that grocery store that day without a word. And within a week, she walked out of the city to move to another one.

This time she moved to a city further away. Why? Maybe it is her guilt for trying to break up a family. Or maybe it is her shame for ever believing that she is the only mistress Eric has. Whatever may be the reason, Selena knew she had to go.

Selena could not get herself to be angry at Eric for the betrayal and the cheating. She was, after all, one of the mistresses. Besides, she knows that it is just her karma coming at her after she cheated on her now former husband. An eye for an eye.

And closure? Selena and Eric never had any closure. She’d rather walk away and never see Eric again, than go and confront him. But closure is not that important to her. What is more important to her is to leave a married man alone.

Selena chose to move on. And she never looked back. And this time, she promised herself to never be a mistress again.

Ezekiel chose to forget, as well. And he never looked back either.

But at that moment, he did not realize that his view of the world had become darker. In his eyes, all men are dark and filthy. Even his own father was a sinful man who needed his help once.

Every man is tainted with sin and he could not unsee it. The rose-colored glasses that he once wore are now broken. And it did not take a demon or a phantom demon to do that. It just required a devious man who wants revenge. A man who is truly wicked - the evil one.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note**  
>  **\-------------------------**  
> 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. And for those who are planning to leave a comment, reaction, critique and suggestions, thank you in advance.
> 
> **GREAT NEWS!**  
>  _(Or just news. Depends on how you see it)_  
> 
> 
> I created an private NSFW Twitter account.  
>  It's [@JannKenneth0](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth0)  
>  In that NSFW twitter acct, I want to post the NSFW photos I have of the character references I posted before. (Not all of them have NSFW photos though)  
>  I might also post NSFW photos, clips, etc that inspired a certain scene in my fictional stories.  
>  I might also post character references for underage characters like Ezzy or Collin. But I will only use 18+ character reference photos, of course.  
>    
>  If anyone is interested, please check it out. If you want to follow, send the request. I will accept the request as soon as I can. 🙂  
>  My SFW Twitter will stay active and I will post there as usual, so no worries.  
>    
>  **DISCLAIMER / WARNING:**  
>  My NSFW account is just a supplementary page full of trivial stuff. And it is not worth sacrificing your anonymity if you are conscious/worried about that. Follow at your own risk  
>    
>  That is all for now. Have a great day ahead. 🏝🌞


	13. The Soiled Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year with his Daddy Ebony and Collin is already smitten.  
> And maybe the feeling is mutual.  
> But what will happen when Daddy Ebony introduces Collin to his Uncle Jordan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- Collin --> 18+ character reference photo in NSFW twitter account **♡**  
>  \- Officer Smith (No character reference)  
> \- The game host / Theater Nerd (No character reference)  
> \- [Jordan](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1284863656824467457?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- [Mr. Glenworth](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246746387611435008?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- [Mr. Ebony](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1252122749687881728?s=19) **♡**  
>   
>  I also posted NSFW ref photos for characters with **♡** above, in my NSFW twitter.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER / WARNING:**  
>  My NSFW account is just a supplementary page full of trivial stuff. And it is not worth sacrificing your anonymity if you are conscious/worried about that. Follow at your own risk
> 
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Where are we going?” Collin asks Mr. Ebony.

It has been more than a year ever since Collin first met Mr. Ebony. And ever since then, he had learned so much about being a good little slut for Daddy. Mr. Ebony is a very good teacher. Collin learned that in order to be a very good tiger in the tiger game, he has to be a very good little boy slut first. And Mr. Ebony taught him plenty of tricks to be just that. His new daddy also taught him more games that he could play. So when the time comes that he is good enough to be a good tiger, he could ask his Dad or brother to play these other games with him.

But Collin is just not getting good at it yet. His Daddy Ebony still thinks that he has a long way to go before he could say that he is a very good tiger now. And that is okay for Collin. He is not in a rush. In fact, he is loving the time he is spending with his new Daddy.

“We’re here.” Mr. Ebony announces instead of answering Collin. An old rundown one-storey movie theater stands before them. The old dirty marquee sign over it has not been updated for years now. And the paint on the wall and roof looks chipped and crusty. One could only imagine how old and outdated it is inside. But this movie theater is located in the poorer side of town, so the rest of the buildings beside it are just as old and outdated. There are newer shops of course, like a tattoo parlor just across the street or the newly opened bakery just two blocks away. But those new establishments are the ones that stood out. And barely, because they aren’t really new. More like renovated, refurbished or repurposed.

“Are we watching a movie?” Collin asks with a delighted smile.

“Sort of.” Mr. Ebony responds ambiguously. He shakes his head, amazed at Collin’s gullibility. He has been with the kid for a year now and Collin hasn’t even doubted his intentions. Collin may have learned some nifty tricks such as being able to take three quarters of his length in that tiny little boy throat and being able to take his entire length inside that tight little boy ass, without any problem. But Collin remains pure and trusting.

Mr. Ebony is amazed that even at his age of 11 years old, Collin still sees the world through thick rose-colored glasses. Painting everyone as good people and seeing no reason to doubt and not trust anyone. Sure, Collin had been hurt before, emotionally and physically, yet none of it has tainted the little boy’s worldview. And somehow, Mr. Ebony found himself trying to protect that pure boy innocence deep inside.

Mr. Ebony and Collin enter the theater. The guy at the counter eagerly beams as soon as the two of them enter the building.

“Is this the kid?” the guy asks with a pleased smile. Collin looks at the guy curiously before turning to Mr Ebony.

“Yes, Theater Nerd. It is his first time here. But you know the drill, right?”

“Yeah. Everything is ready. A show is still going on. It’s nearing its closing though.” The guy responds.

“Oh, okay. We can come in, right?” Mr. Ebony asks.

“Sure, man. Damn. I couldn’t believe you’re telling the truth. And back so soon. I won’t miss this one for anything. I guess the theater has to close as soon as your show starts.” The man declares.

_ “All you white people are always doubting us. But we don’t bluff. We mean the shit we say.” _ Mr. Ebony responds in his head. But instead he kept his mouth shut and gave a chuckle.

Collin, not understanding whatever the two adults are talking about but wants to feel included, also laughed along. Even after looking at both men back and forth during the whole conversation, he is still clueless why they are here. He did catch on that he was the topic of the conversation, but nothing else aside from that obvious fact.

“Oh, leave our phones behind, right?” Mr. Ebony declares taking his phone from his pocket and putting it in the provided box.

“Your phone, Jake.” Mr. Ebony demands. Collin eagerly complies, offering his phone which soon joins Mr. Ebony’s in the box.

“Now come on, Jake. Let’s go inside.” Mr. Ebony announces.

“Yes, Daddy.” Collin responds.

The guy just looks at them as he opens the door. Mr. Ebony and Collin entered the dark theater. They could still feel the weight of the guy’s stare. Mr. Ebony is sure that the guy is jealous of him for getting a  _ Collin _ . And with Collin being a freshmeat in this part of town, every guy who will look at them will always be jealous of him for a very long while. Well, at least until the next fresh meat comes along.

_ How did he get someone who is as gorgeous and young as that kid? That shit is rare. _ Mr. Ebony could almost hear the jealous thoughts in the guy’s mind as the door closed behind them.

_ That’s right. Close the fucking door before your drooling floods this whole place. _ Mr. Ebony says to himself with a smug cocky smile. His eyes slowly adjust to the darkness of the theater. But for the meantime, his eyes are inevitably drawn to the only lit part of the room, the makeshift stage where two figures move. A man and a young boy. A father and a son.

This is no shock to Mr. Ebony. This is not his first time being here. For the past few days, he had paid to enter this theater on these special days when these private events and viewings are held. And today is one of those days. Although, he doesn’t have to pay anything. Because today, Collin will be more than just an audience. The kid just doesn’t know it yet.

“You said we are going to see your brother?” Collin asked.

“Yes, of course, Jake. But not yet.”

The day before, Mr. Ebony called Collin to schedule a meet up for that day. He was told that he will meet Mr. Ebony’s brother. But he wasn’t told anything else. Aside from the instruction that he will answer to the name of Jake instead of his real name Collin. And even after hearing Mr. Ebony call him by that name, he is still not used to it.

“Come on. Let’s move closer so we can watch the show up close.” Mr. Ebony remarks. With Collin grabbing his hand, he leads the young kid closer to the makeshift stage.

“Fuck… Daddy… Ahhh…” The moans from the boy on stage became louder the closer the two get.

“I am close… Son.” The father warns.

Colin’s eyes almost bulge out of its sockets when he starts to recognize what is happening. The man and the little boy on stage are fucking. The boy is moaning with lust as the father thrusts inside. Collin could not comprehend how the two could do something, that was supposed to be private, out in public for others to see. In the audience that day were around thirty men. Most of them are old, older than Collin’s own father. But some of them are younger, maybe around Collin’s older brother’s age or maybe younger. All of them are doing something akin to Collin’s tiger game.

“Fuck son. Fuck…” The father on stage grunts one final time. The expression of bliss on his face says it all. Even his son reflects the same expression. Collin shudders as he watches. Not only is the scene before him familiar as he has been in the same position as the boy, but also, he realized that he recognized the man and the young boy.

_ “Mr. Glenworth? Skylar?” _ Collin says to himself. But no words came out because his jaw was dropped to the floor. That first time he met Mr. Glenworth was also the last. Collin never saw the man again and although he was sad at first, later on he didn’t really mind at all. But sometimes, he does wonder what had happened to Mr. Glenworth and why the man did not come back to the park the next weekend.

Mr. Ebony knows the answer to that. Two weeks ago, Mr. Ebony was casing the place for his plan to bring Collin there one day, when he bumped into his old friend, Mr. Glenworth. Like Collin, Mr. Ebony also hasn’t heard from his friend ever since that weekend. The blackmail material that Mr. Glenworth was supposed to have against Mr. Ebony is now history.

“Tyron? What are you doing here?” Mr. Glenworth asks, shocked. Mr. Ebony did not miss the fact that Mr. Glenworth’s little boy - Skylar, is right behind his friend. And they are in the place where a kid like Skylar is here for only two things. Either to please his father as they watch a show or be in the show himself.

“Skylar.” Mr. Ebony responds instead, bringing the attention to the young boy.

“It’s a long story.” Mr. Glenworth responds with a shameful sigh.

And it was indeed a long story. A story that started that same Saturday afternoon. While Mr. Ebony’s devious story could have ended that same Saturday, if only he had not come back two weeks later, Mr. Glenworth’s story started.

Mr. Ebony left the family bathroom first that Saturday. He was upset for Mr. Glenworth’s betrayal and also scared for the blackmail material that his friend has against him. He left the public park with his daughter, leaving Skylar alone in that swing.

Moments later, Mr. Glenworth came out of the bathroom with a wide grin on his face. He just unloaded inside a little boy - Collin, twice. A fantasy he has had since forever yet had not had a chance to realize. He was still beaming when he headed for the swing where his son was supposed to be. But Skylar was not there.

Mr. Glenworth called out his son’s name. Angry at first because his son did not do as he was told - to stay in that swing until he comes out from the bathroom. One minute of calling out his son’s name and his anger soon turned to worry.

_ What the fuck? Where is Skylar? _ Mr. Glenworth thought to himself then. He searched the entire park for a good ten minutes, but Skylar is gone. He quickly started to go frantic. His search expands to outside the park. His guilt slowly eats at him, as he continues his search until finally he finds Skylar. 

But his son was not alone. Hidden behind a parked car, Skylar is with a man. The man stood in front of the kneeling boy. Pants down to his ankles. Cock out. Well actually, half hidden inside the safe wet confines of Skylar’s mouth. Mr. Glenworth was not prepared for the emotions he felt at the moment.

**Anger.** Mr. Glenworth could not believe someone would be capable of doing something so despicable to his young innocent son.

**Jealousy.** How could a man think of taking another man’s boy before his own father could?

**Lust.** What decent man would molest a boy without asking the boy’s father first? And maybe invite the father to join.

Calling Mr. Glenworth a hypocrite would be a big understatement. But he did not care at that moment. He heard the man grunt, his son’s eyes widen. Mr. Glenworth knew that the man just came in his son’s mouth.

_ How dare him? _

Mr. Glenworth’s fury made him waltz across from where he was hidden to behind the unsuspecting man in a split second. The punch came out of nowhere and the man could not dodge nor defend himself. Mr. Glenworth was furious. Angry and betrayed that Skylar would let a stranger do something so despicable like taking a cock in his tiny mouth, before his own father could.

Mr. Glenworth was ready to beat the man to a pulp. He was ready to bring down his fury, sparing not a single cell in that stranger’s body. But somehow it ended differently. Mr. Glenworth couldn’t even remember how the whole thing turned into a peaceful conversation.

Mr. Glenworth discovered that the man lured Skylar into that secluded area with a promise of a candy bar. Asking the man why he would do such a thing, the man introduced Mr. Glenworth to the world in that theater. A whole world that Mr. Glenworth dreamed of but never knew existed. Merely a twenty minute ride from the safe yet restricting environment of his own home.

The very next week, Mr. Glenworth came to investigate. The man, who owed Mr. Glenworth his freedom, vouched for him. The thought of having a repeat risky encounter with Collin in that park left Mr. Glenworth. And the thought of tempting his son to join him in that theater replaced it.

And it didn’t take much tempting and convincing. Mr. Glenworth was so bent on not ruining his son’s life before. But now, after seeing his son taking a stranger’s cock in a secluded area, he sees his own son as a soiled child. Someone already ruined that he couldn’t ruin any further. And thus the journey of turning his son into his personal whore started. And judging from where the two of them stand at the present, Mr. Glenworth was very successful with his despicable pursuit.

“Jake, come on.” Mr. Ebony declares. The two of them were just about to sit down but someone waves Mr. Ebony towards the theater’s  _ “backstage” _ .

“Where are we-?” Collin asks. His eyes still fixed on the stage, fascinated by seeing an old playmate and a man who once played the role of being his Daddy.

“My brother is here.” Mr. Ebony declares happily. From a distance, Collin could see the silhouette of a man. But he couldn’t see much. Until they finally stood in front of him.

“Hello. I am Jordan. Nice to meet you.” The man declares.

Collin is dumbstruck from the man’s beauty. Even in the dimly lit theater, Collin is no blind to it. The man gives a smoldering smile that captivates Collin. The well-trimmed beard draws Collin in even more. The piercing stern look in the man’s eyes does not hinder how friendly he comes across to Collin. The man is tall, about Mr. Ebony’s height. He has a leaner physique and looks much younger. But extremely good-looking nonetheless. And as if on reflex, the next thing in Collin’s mind is to wonder how big this man could be under his trousers.

A nudge from Mr. Ebony reminded Collin that he still hasn’t answered the man, nor accepted the handshake that was offered to him.

“Oh. Hi. I am Coll- I mean Jake.” Collin blushes. He almost slipped and told the man his real name. Mr. Ebony told him never to use his real name once they entered the place.

“It’s okay, Collin. You don’t have to lie to my brother.” Mr. Ebony explains.

“O-Oh.” Collin was confused. But he quickly repeated his introduction, correcting himself this time. “I’m Collin. But… But Daddy wants me to use Jake today.” Collin whispers, not wanting anyone else to hear.

“A very smart kid. I like you.” Jordan chuckles, fascinated by how obedient Collin seems to be. When his long lost brother told him about Collin, Jordan was sure his brother was lying. But then his brother showed him a video and he was converted into a believer. And here is the boy now, in front of him, ready for their show.

“Thank you. Nice to meet you, Sir.” Collin smiles.

“Oh, call him Uncle.” Mr. Ebony corrected.

“Huh?” Collin was confused at first, but it soon changed to delight. Turning back to Jordan with a grin, he corrects himself. “Uncle Jordan.”

“Oh, look who it is. It’s my favorite nephew - Jake.” Jordan teased and Collin giggled, blushing. “Are you ready for our show, Jake? We are coming up next.” Jordan asks, confusing the kid.

“Yes?” Collin answers unsure, completely clueless on what the show would be. But he is eager to be in it if it means being with his brand new uncle.

“Are you sure?” Jordan asks unsure, knowing that Collin doesn’t know what the show was really about.

“I think so.” Collin responds more hesitantly this time. “What kind of show will it be?” Collin asks. He has seen what Mr. Glenworth and Skylar were doing for their show, if that is what Collin and his new uncle will be doing, then he is more than happy to do so. Although, he is not sure his Daddy Ebony will approve. He remembers how adamant his Daddy Ebony was on an important rule. That he should refrain from doing anything with another man until his Daddy Ebony deemed him as finally worthy of the good tiger slut status.

“It will be a fun game show. But don’t worry about it. I am sure you will win the game. After all, you know your Daddy really well, right?”

“Yes?” Collin answered unsure why that would matter. He has been with Mr. Ebony for a year now and he is sure he knows him well. But what does that have to do with the show?

“Good. Because if you win, your Daddy Ebony will get himself some good cash. And I am sure he would need that right about now. Especially when his wife is pregnant.”

“Really?” Collin asks. The news is new to him. And it does explain why Mr. Ebony has been spending more time with him lately. Perhaps with the wife pregnant, Mr. Ebony is not getting much from her in bed. And to be fair, she rarely does have time in bed for Mr. Ebony even before the pregnancy. And now, much more so.

“Don’t pressure the kid like that, Jordan.” Mr. Ebony says in a soothing voice. “You don’t have to win the show, Jake.” he said, turning to Collin.

“But it sure would help you with your baby. I am not familiar with how much giving birth costs, but I am sure it costs a fortune.” Jordan chimes in.

“It does. But that is not something Collin has to worry about.” Mr Ebony responds dismissively. “You don’t have to win anything, Jake. We will just have fun out there.” he adds.

But his soothing voice isn’t calming Collin. The kid had grown to adore and admire Mr. Ebony. And as a kid who felt like he was ignored at home, Mr. Ebony is giving him the attention he needs. It is just natural for him to want to prove himself to his new Daddy. He wants his Daddy Ebony to be proud of him. And even if Mr. Ebony is telling him not to worry and that he doesn’t have to win the show, he still wants to. Anything for his new Daddy.

Mr. Ebony may seem like a modest man who just wants his precious little slut to come and have fun. His words may convey that he doesn’t care about the money. When in fact, he does. And Jordan, his long lost younger brother, was the one who suggested this to him.

Mr. Ebony did not just pick a random city to move to. Growing up, despite being loved by his adoptive family, he felt different. Everyone in their town reminds him that he doesn’t belong. Even his skin color says so. And so, when he was a teenager, he asked his adoptive mother about his biological family. She doesn’t know much. All she could remember is Tyron’s biological father died before he was born, and his mother gave him up for adoption because she couldn’t afford to raise him on her own. She also remembers the name of his biological mother and the city where she lives. Mr. Ebony was quickly obsessed on meeting his biological mother. Feeling out of place in his small hometown and desperate to belong, he moved to that same city as soon as he graduated high school.

Finding someone in the city was not an easy task. Especially when Mr. Ebony could barely scrape enough to pay for his college education. Soon, he fell in love and had a family of his own. That quickly turned his attention from finding his biological mother to finding a good paying job to support his family.

But the longing to find his mother never went away. He did not expect to see her name in the obituary one day though. And that is how Mr. Ebony met his long lost younger brother, well half-brother, Jordan. On the day that his mother was laid to rest, he met Jordan.

It was weird reconnecting to a biological family you lost or a half-brother you never thought you had. The two of them barely had anything in common. While Mr. Ebony grew up feeling alone, he also grew up enjoying the privilege his white adoptive family enjoyed. And Jordan grew up poor. He had to fight his way through anything, just to survive. And he has to do it again and again, every single day. The vast chasm of their upbringing made them different individuals with barely anything in common.

But the two quickly got along. Because what little things they have in common mattered most. Mr. Ebony lost the mother he never even got the chance to meet. Jordan lost the mother who cared for him. They have that one thing in common. And one other thing, they share the same hatred towards the white race. Jordan’s hatred is more outward and obvious than Mr. Ebony. Yet hatred all the same.

“Come on, Ty. It’s a win-win. If your boy wins the show, you get a big cash price. But if he loses, you still get to bring home a shitload of it.” Jordan suggests.

“But, I don’t feel right using the boy to-” The weird look Jordan gave him made Mr. Ebony reconsider his words.

_ “Are you going soft for some little white boy?” _ Jordan’s judging eyes seem to tell Mr. Ebony. And he knows that he is not really going soft, per se. Although his once overwhelming flow of anger had slowly started to ebb during the year he had with Collin. Something about the little boy’s innocence, pure unadulterated adoration towards him and limitless loyalty made his anger manageable. Actually, something about the way Collin looks up at him makes him feel things he never felt with anyone else. But even Mr. Ebony couldn’t admit that to himself.

“What I meant was, I can’t just tell the kid to come and join the show and ask him to win for me.” Mr. Ebony says instead.

“Why not? The kid would love to do that for you.” Jordan responds, not understanding why his brother would say that.

“I know that. But, he thinks I love him. And he loves me so much. I wouldn’t want him to think that I am just using him to get some cash. I’d rather have him think that I don’t care about cash and only care about him.” Mr. Ebony explains, confusing Jordan even further.

“What are you suggesting here?” Jordan asks instead.

“Well, how about I give him as little information about the show as I could get away with. I’d tell him we are just going there to meet you. And you tell him the rest. I tell him he doesn’t have to win for me and in that way, he would want to win even more just to please me.” Mr. Ebony suggests with an evil smile, ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth from his own words.

“You are one twisted man. I think that would surely be fun.” Jordan chuckles. “And you know that disgusting slob will be all over your boy slut, right? He’d pay a fortune to get his hands on your fresh meat.”

“Collin is far from being a fresh meat. He’s been with me for almost a year now. But I guess he is fresh in their eyes.” Mr. Ebony laughs proudly. “And are you referring to that disgusting pig?”

“He’s a police officer, you know. But yeah, screw that disgusting pervert.” Jordan chimes in with a chuckle.

“Disgusting pervert? Ain’t that rich coming from you?” Mr. Ebony scoffs.

“Takes one to know one, I suppose.” The two of them laugh at that. And so the plan goes into action. And there they are now, with Collin completely roped into a scheme that he doesn’t even know what about.

**\--- Present ---**

“Wait here. The previous show is over. I’ll invite you on stage later, okay? And just go along. Good luck. I hope you will win.” Collin could only nod as he watched Jordan climb the makeshift stage. Mr. Glenworth and Skylar were no longer on stage. Maybe the two have made their way somewhere to clean up after their show.

“Did you guys enjoy the show?” Jordan announces to the rest of the audience.

“Yes.” Everyone cheered as if this is a concert of some sort. A live performance where the performers do something sexual on stage. Perverted, forbidden and illegal sexual stuff.

“Now, I hope you all reserved some of your creative juices because today we have a special guest with us - a very fresh meat.”

The audience whistled and cheered. Everyone seemed really excited. It only made Collin real nervous, especially when he has no clue what show he will be participating in.

“And do you know what show we will be having this afternoon?” Jordan asks the crowd of around thirty men. And everyone eagerly answered one after another, each one overlapping the other and making it hard to discern what the correct answer was. But Jordan happily repeated it, almost like he was doing it for Collin’s sake.

“That’s right. Today, the show will be GUESS YOUR DADDY.” Jordan announces followed almost immediately by cheering.

“And today our contestant is another white boislut. A rare sight in this part of town, we all know that. And certainly rarer to see one in this theater this time of day. But we are graced by the gods of fate today. So without further ado, let us welcome my nephew - Jake.” Jordan was a natural at hosting. Everyone cheered as he waved for Collin to come up. The young boy felt weird and shy all of a sudden. He could see that everyone has their eyes focused on him now as he hesitantly climbs the tiny three steps of the makeshift stage.

Collin turns to the crowd. The only light in the room is directed at him, blinding him and leaving only silhouettes of the thirty men in the audience for him to see. But his nerve is eating his insides, making him imagine thirty sets of eyes staring at him, waiting for him. Predatory eyes like wolves in the middle of a dark night. In a way, Collin is a prey to these predators and Collin doesn’t know what to expect.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to everyone, Jake.” Jordan smiles in a friendly way. The only thing that Collin can cling to, in order to remain calm. He accepted the microphone that was offered to him before he turned back to the crowd. His body involuntarily moving closer to his  _ “uncle” _ that he just met that same day.

“Hi, Everyone. I am… Jake… umm… Jake Pritchard.” Collin froze. He realized that he just gave away his real last name. He turned to where Mr. Ebony once stood but he is no longer there. “Ummm…”

“Go on, Jake. Tell us about your age? And anything about you.” Jordan urges in a soothing voice. But Collin could only feel the stares directed at him. His hand trembles, making the microphone shake in his hand.

“I am 11 years old… Ummm…” Collin’s eyes move to scan the silhouettes. His heart pumps in his chest. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t want to be on stage. He doesn’t like having many people looking at him. As his mind panics, his mouth blabbers on.

Mr. Ebony told him to use an alias. And he figured there is some reason for it. But he doesn’t know what. And so, in his nervousness, he continues introducing himself to the crowd. Telling everyone what grade he is and what school he goes to. As he was talking about how he loves playing in the park, he was going to talk about where he lives. Luckily, Jordan managed to intervene.

“Wow. Come on, Jake. Let’s leave some mystery here.” Jordan interrupts. Some of the men in the audience chuckles at that. But a good portion of them are disappointed. They are all perverts afterall. And so someone like the guy who targeted Skylar in that park exists in this private circle.

“Now let’s not waste anymore time. Let’s go straight to explaining how the game will go. So we can start already. I am sure everyone is excited, right?” Jordan effortlessly navigated the divided audience and found a way to please everyone.

“WOOOOHHHH…” The crowd cheers.

“Okay, so Jake, today you will be the contestant. And we are going to test how much you know about your Daddy. There will be multiple rounds and each round you will guess which one is your Daddy. Guess right and your Daddy will win a price. The more rounds you win, the bigger will be the price for your Daddy.” Jordan explains. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Uncle.” 

“Great. Now there will be five candidates for you to choose from in each round. So keep that in mind.”

“O-okay?”

“Your Daddy will be one of the candidates, of course. But more importantly, I will be one of the candidates, too.” Jordan says with a wink. Collin blushes. His stomach tingles just from the man’s wink. Something about knowing that he at least knows two of the candidates makes him feel a bit safer and calmer.

“That makes me the new host of this show.” One guy announces as he climbs on stage. It was the same guy from earlier. That one who took their phones. “It’s me again.” the guy adds as he takes the microphone from Collin.

“Now, before anything else, I am sorry, Jake. But you have to wear your blindfold for this show.” The new host announces. Mr. Ebony joins them onstage with a blindfold in hand.

Collin lets his Daddy Ebony put the blindfold on him. He was very nervous the whole time and seeing the pairs of eyes glaring at him, seemingly not blinking, is not helping his nerves. Having a blindfold to cover his eyes is not that bad in Collin’s opinion.

“Okay so for the selected candidates, please join us on stage now and arrange yourselves based on your number.” The host announces.

“You can sit here for now, Jake.” Collin heard as he felt a hand on his shoulder guide him towards a chair for him to sit on. He could hear noises of people shuffling around on stage with him. He could tell that there are more people on stage now.

“Okay, I think everyone is ready. Let’s start the show.” The host announces after he was pleased that everyone, all five candidates and  _ Jake _ the contestant, is in their assigned places.

“Jake, you know your Daddy right?” The host asks.

“Yes.” Collin responds. He is confident that he knows Mr. Ebony even with a blindfold on. Collin is confident he could pick Mr. Ebony from a crowd from his voice alone. But that is not what the game was about.

“Really? Can you tell by the way he kisses?”

“Yes.” Collin answers enthusiastically. Because in fact, he was confident he could tell. The host laughs at the little boy’s eagerness and confidence. The audience laughs along with him. They did not expect such enthusiasm from a fresh boy meat, despite everyone knowing that being a fresh meat in their world doesn’t mean being inexperienced.

“Such confidence. But let’s see if little Jake here is all talk. Let’s bring in Candidate #1.”

Candidate #1 is Jordan. He stood up from the chair provided for him. He walked towards the sitting little boy. He smiles to himself. He has heard many things about the boy from his brother. He also has seen a couple clips heavily featuring Collin, mostly with the boy on his back while taking the monster black cock of his brother. Needless to say, Jordan wass excited to meet Collin. And being an exhibitionist, meeting Collin this way, which everyone watching seems fitting.

Jordan looks at Collin’s innocent face as he crouches down. Collin is not the poster child for  _ white supremacy _ that Jordan despises. But he is damn near close. Collin is not blond, but he has light brown hair. And under the single spotlight that is now pointed at the kid, the light brown hair seems even lighter. And underneath that blindfold, Collin does have crystal blue eyes. And even the little boy’s skin tone is paper white. Though it also has a healthy color and pink to it. Right next to more than 60% of the audience, Collin looks like snow white among peasants.

Jordan leans forward. His hand moves to the sides of Collin’s face. Collin knew what was coming but was still not prepared for the passion of Jordan’s kiss. Its fire almost burned Collin’s lips as the older man’s tongue deep into his mouth.

Mr. Ebony loves kissing Collin, especially while fucking him, to silence his cries and pleas. And Collin loves it as well, but for a more innocent reason. So eagerly, Collin quickly matched it but the older man’s tongue blocks his own.

“Mmmm…” Collin whimpers. At first he thought it was Mr. Ebony. The softness of the man’s lips matched by the aggressive passion made him think so. But there is something about this kiss that is different than what the kid is used to.

The kiss ends and Jordan steps back to his previous spot. Collin is a little breathless. He knew it wasn’t Mr. Ebony but he liked it.

“So Jake. Do you think that was your Daddy?” The host asks.

“No.” Collin replied confidently.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, that was quick. You seem confident, Jake? What is it about the kiss that made you so sure that it was not your Daddy?” The host asks.

“He- He won’t let me slide my tongue in his mouth.” Collin reasons, to everyone else’s amusement.

“And your Daddy likes your tongue in his mouth?” The host asks, looking at Mr. Ebony with a smirk.

“Yes.”

“Well, I can’t blame your Daddy. I would love to have your tongue in my mouth as well. But enough about me. Let’s call in Candidate #2.” 

A thirty-something white man beside Jordan stands up. Lips curled into a perverted grin, he walked the distance towards the waiting boy. Looking at Collin, his tongue licks his lips as he imagined how the little boy would taste.

Like Jordan, the man crouches down. His hand moves forward. A finger taps on Collin’s lower lip, before he slides it inside. Collin was not prepared for a finger in his mouth. His tongue tries to deny the finger, But the man enthusiastically moves his finger around as if playing a game of cat and mouse with Collin’s tongue.

_ It was supposed to be a kiss. Why is he putting his finger in my mouth. _ Collin wondered just before the finger was withdrawn out of his mouth. The man then grins before he slides his finger in his own mouth, licking and slurping Collin’s saliva off of it.

Mr. Ebony’s face scowls with disgust. He knows that he is a pervert, but this heavy set police officer is really disgustingly perverted. And he could tell from the looks on everyone’s face that most of them are disgusted as well.

Officer Smith, who is Candidate #2, finally leans in for a kiss. But his tongue flicks over Collin’s closed lips before he kisses the kid. And he could tell that Collin doesn’t like it. The kid’s mouth remained close as he tried to push his tongue in. But he only took that as a challenge and pushed his tongue in even more aggressively.

Collin wants to end the kiss. He could tell that this is not his Daddy. The man is now trying to push that tongue so deep in his mouth. And the kiss felt more like a zombie trying to eat his face more than anything else. Collin doesn’t like it. He wants it to end.

And soon it did. Officer Smith pulls back, ending the kiss. His tongue snakes over Collin’s lips before he stands back up and steps back to his previous position. The clear look of disgust is painted on Collin’s face. His hand quickly moves to wipe his mouth. The kiss to him is vomit inducing. But Officer Smith, who was watching him, seems to love how disgusted Collin felt towards him.

“So, Jake. Was that your Dad?”

“No.”

“Why do you think so?”

“Because-” Collin starts to say, but remains hesitant. he clearly doesn’t want to offend anyone. Especially not someone that he deemed to be one of Mr. Ebony’s friends.

“Go on. Don’t be shy.” The host urges on.

“Because the kiss was… slimy?” Collin responds. That was the politest words he could ever pick. But everyone understood it well. Laughter soon followed, even Officer Smith joined in.

“Okay. So let’s move on to Candidate #3.”

Another man stands up. He moved closer and gave Collin a kiss. It didn’t last long and Collin was confident it wasn’t his Daddy as well.

“Why don’t you think it wasn’t your Daddy, Jake?”

“Because his mouth tasted weird. I don’t like it.”

“Okay.” The host chuckles.

“So let’s move on to Candidate #4?” Collin nods.

Candidate #4 was not Mr. Ebony. And Collin knew it too. Something about the kiss being too passive and shy told Collin that.

Candidate #5 was Mr. Ebony. And Collin knew immediately. He made sure that his Daddy knew that he knew by slipping his tongue in and swirling it around, dueling with Mr. Ebony’s. Collin moaned. He didn’t want the kiss to end. But Mr. Ebony ended it.

“Wow. You are correct, Jake. Your Daddy was Candidate #5.” The host announces and the audience claps. Collin felt his heart swell with pride.

_ I am helping, Mr. Ebony. I am sure he is proud of me. Even if he told me to just enjoy and I don’t need to win, I know he will be proud of me if I win him money to help his wife. _ Collin smiles. He is happy and confident that he will be able to help Mr. Ebony.

“So let’s move on to the next round. Of course we will have to reshuffle the candidates’ number.” The host declares and the five guys stand up and start moving around.

The next rounds got trickier and weirder.

Round 2 was guess your Daddy’s finger. A round that Officer Smith loved. It was tricky because Collin really couldn’t tell for sure. One of the candidates has daintier fingers so Collin knew that wasn’t Mr. Ebony’s. But the rest are fat and long. When Officer Smith started pushing his finger towards Collin’s throat, Collin knew that he wasn’t Mr. Ebony either. Collin lost this round, having picked the wrong candidate.

Round 3 is guess your Daddy’s armpit. It was weird for Collin. He was asked to sniff and even lick the candidate’s armpit one after the other. Luckily, Mr. Ebony was Candidate #3 in this round. And Collin found out that he could tell that the smell and taste of Mr. Ebony’s armpits are familiar to him. Collin won the round and did not even have to sniff and lick the armpits of Candidate #4 and #5. Much to Jordan and Officer Smith’s disappointment.

Round 4 was hard as well. It was guess your Daddy’s nipples. Having not paid much attention to Mr. Ebony’s nipples, Collin lost this round.

Round 5 was another weird one. It was guess your Daddy’s balls. In this round, Collin had to lie down on stage. With blindfolds still on, Collin would not see the Candidate’s ass that was hovering over his face while the candidate teabagged him. It was really weird for Collin. By Candidate #4, Collin was really confident that it is Mr. Ebony. Using the same reasoning that won him Round 3, he opted not to move on to Candidate #5 and guessed that Candidate #4 was his  _ Daddy. _ Unfortunately, he was wrong. Candidate #4 is Jordan. And Mr. Ebony was Candidate #5.

Things have started to go sexual, but it wasn’t until Round 6 that it became really apparent. Round 6 was guess your Daddy’s precum. And Collin was so confident that it became his undoing.

The candidates were asked to take off their pants. The host need not repeat his request. Nor does he need to ask the candidates to collect their precum in their hands. All of the candidates are in some state of arousal. Some more further along than others. And the audience? Most of them are already stroking their own hardon as early as Round 1.

Collin had to lick the precum off the candidates palm. The first two were clearly not Mr. Ebony. Collin could tell because the first one tasted disgusting. And the second one was too liquidy. That was Officer Smith’s. Candidate #3 has potential, but it tasted too mild to be Mr. Ebony’s. Collin was sure that Mr. Ebony’s precum was more sticky and tastes well. Candidate #4 fits the bill. But Candidate #5 tasted almost the same, yet more  _ delicious _ .

Collin picked Candidate #5. His mind tells him that it was Candidate #4, but he liked the taste of Candidate #5 better. And Collin reasoned that it would only make sense if Candidate #5 was his Daddy Ebony.

Collin guessed wrong. Once again, Candidate #5 was Jordan. A younger man with a sweeter precum compared to his half-brother who was Candidate #4.

The past six rounds went by so quickly. Collin only has two correct guesses. This is the result so far:  
ROUND #1 : Collin was right.  
ROUND #2: Collin was wrong.  
ROUND #3: Collin was right.  
ROUND #4: Collin was wrong.  
ROUND #5: Collin was wrong.  
ROUND #6: Collin was wrong.  


And the game is just starting to get spicy. Round 7 kicked the ante up a notch. The round was for guess your Daddy’s cock. And Collin was extremely confident about this one. And admittedly also a tad bit excited, knowing that Mr. Ebony’s brother is one of the candidates.

“Let’s start with Candidate #1. Open up, little Jake.” The host suggests with a smile. Collin could feel his heart pounding harder in his chest.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**


	14. Cheating in a Rigged Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two wins out of six.  
> If Collin wants to win the game, he may need to cheat.  
> But could he really cheat in a rigged game?  
> Maybe, but not in a way he predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- Collin --> 18+ character reference photo in NSFW twitter account **♡**  
>  \- Officer Smith (No character reference)  
> \- The game host / Theater Nerd (No character reference)  
> \- [Jordan](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1284863656824467457?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- [Mr. Glenworth](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246746387611435008?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- [Mr. Ebony](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1252122749687881728?s=19) **♡**  
>   
>  I also posted NSFW ref photos for characters with **♡** above, in my NSFW twitter.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER / WARNING:**  
>  My NSFW account is just a supplementary page full of trivial stuff. And it is not worth sacrificing your anonymity if you are conscious/worried about that. Follow at your own risk
> 
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Let’s start with Candidate #1. Open up, little Jake.” The host suggests with a smile.

Collin could feel his heart pounding harder in his chest. He knew he would have to take all the candidates’ cock in his mouth. But he also knows that one of these candidates is his Daddy. And the other one is his Uncle Jordan. He may have met Jordan that same day, only a few minutes ago, but his mind could not stop thinking about how his Uncle Jordan would taste like in his mouth. And for that he is very much excited.

But the round could not have started more horribly. It was Officer Smith who started this round and the man is very excited to be in Collin’s mouth. As he stood up, his hands were already wrapped around his throbbing cock. In a split second, he waltzed towards Collin.

Collin was just about to open his mouth to say something when the eager Officer Smith grabbed Collin’s head. He pulls it towards his waiting boner, slamming his hips forward and burying his cock to the hilt. Officer Smith is not very much endowed, especially if compared to Mr. Ebony. Not even close. A thick 4 inch cock was what he had. A tiny one in comparison to his level of perversion.

And Collin was taken by surprise and the sudden intrusion made him gag. No amount of practice with a monster cock could prepare someone from a sudden unexpected throat assault. And that is what Officer Smith was counting on. He may not have the monster cock, but he has the enthusiasm. And that more than made up for it. His hips start thrusting. Collin gags and chokes. Every time he tries to breathe, a cock stabs the back of his mouth instead.

None of the audience stopped the police officer. All of them know that the man can bring forth trouble to their life if they try to intervene. Besides, most of them start stroking harder as they see the boy gag.

“Fuck… FUCK… AAAAHHHH…” Officer Smith grunts. His body trembles and soon he floods Collin’s mouth with his cum. Collin is still gagging. But it is really nothing new to him. In fact, Mr. Ebony trained him this way. And he was told that gagging is one of the best ways to show that he is a good little slut tiger. A way of showing appreciation to his Daddy. So when the older man started blasting his mouth with cum, he was ready to swallow it down. And given the tiny amount of cum that came out, Collin had no trouble swallowing. 

Officer Smith stayed shuddering in the same position for a while. Even if he already stopped shooting his load within seconds, his body still continued shuddering. But as soon as it stopped, he pulled out and let go of Collin’s head. Collin starts coughing and gasping. Partly because he needs the oxygen, but also partly because Mr. Ebony told him that sluts who cough and gasp like this look more appealing to a Daddy.

“Slut.” Officer Smith couldn’t help but mumble under his breath as he walked back towards his seat. Mr. Ebony was holding back his anger. Through the whole show, he loved watching Collin play around with other men. But Officer Smith overstepped his boundary. And Mr. Ebony wasn’t pleased. Not one bit. But he had to get it under control.

_ Not here. Not now. _ Mr. Ebony tells himself. But he also promised himself that this smug perverted man will get what he deserved.

Even the host was alarmed at Officer Smith’s action. He knew that the man crossed the line. Mr. Ebony was clear and explicit with his instructions to everyone before he brought Collin along. Everyone has to be cool and be more playful than predatory. Creepy stares are good. Playful teasing remarks are a-okay. But what Officer Smith did is way over the line. As much as the host wants to call it out though, he knows how short tempered the police officer is. And he knows that the man has money and power to fuck everyone’s life up if things don’t go his way.

“Are you okay, Jake?” The host asks, concerned. Collin nods as he continues to cough.

“Okay. Well, this round was guess your Daddy’s cock, but I guess Candidate #1 gave our contestant more than that.” The host declares with a forced chuckle. Some of the audience laughed though. “Do you think that was your Daddy, Jake?”

“No.” Collin responds. He is sure it wasn’t Mr. Ebony. The man came too soon. And that’s a dead give away. Not to mention the underwhelming size.

“Okay. Should we proceed to candidate #2?” The host was eager to move on.

Candidate #2 moved forward eagerly. Collin repositioned himself back to his upright kneeling position. He opened his mouth almost automatically as soon as the man moved closer. He moved his hand forward to touch the man’s cock. The man actually visibly shivered at the little boy’s touch. The man is undeniably excited to feel Collin’s mouth around his cock next. Unfortunately, Collin knew he did not have to.

“This is not my Daddy.” Collin declares with a proud smile. While the man’s lips curl downward in an opposite direction.

“Wha-?” Candidate #2 mutters in surprise. He turns to the host. His eyes are begging for help.

“Are you sure, Jake? Don’t you want to put it in your mouth first?” The host suggested.

“I am sure.” Collin adds confidently. Candidate #2 grunts, disappointed that Collin’s hand has left his cock.

“Why don’t you put it in your mouth first, just to be really sure.” The host suggested, feeling sorry for the other guy. If only Collin could see the pleading look in Candidate #2’s eyes, he’d feel sorry too.

“But-” Collin starts to say, before he finally sighed. “Okay.”

Candidate #2’s face lit up at that. Once again, the young boy’s hand moves to his cock. He could only moan as he felt the little boy’s warm breath draw closer before he felt the wet warm mouth enveloped his cock. He is more blessed in length but lacks in the girth department. Something that Collin noticed and it was a big factor why he knew that this is not Mr. Ebony.

Collin easily takes the man’s length in his mouth, burying it down to the base with no issue. A deep moan escapes his mouth as he savors the sensation. Collin ended it too quickly though. Collin slides the cock out his mouth, gives it a final lick before beaming.

“Yeah, it’s not my Daddy. He’s smaller than Daddy.” Collin remarks.

“Okay. Thank you, Candidate #2. Why don’t we move on to Candidate #3 now.” The host announced. And though short-lived, Candidate #2 happily walks back to his previous spot. He had the boy’s mouth around his cock. That in itself is enough for him to jack off to for days.

Collin is getting confident now. At first he thought that this round would be as hard as the round where he has to guess which finger is Mr. Ebony’s. But now, he realized that though fingers might only differ a little bit which is not really noticeable to the touch, cocks aren’t. Cocks do come in different sizes. Luckily, Mr. Ebony is right in the range of hung to inhumanly mammoth-sized. And so, most cocks would be noticeably smaller.

As soon as Collin felt the man moving closer to him, he took a deep breath.  _ This one smells familiar. Is this Mr. Ebony? _ Collin asks himself as his hands move forward. He had to hold back his moan as he felt his two hands struggle to wrap around the cock before him.

_ Oh. This is easy. There is no doubt that this is Daddy. I can’t forget this big Daddy meat. _ Collin tells himself as he smirks. His mouth waters, already anticipating the taste of it. Collin knew he didn’t have to taste it to know this is Mr. Ebony. But he actually wants to. If only to tease his Daddy.

Collin starts licking the man’s cock. He uses his tongue to tease the man, sliding from the base to the tip, before he swirls his tongue around the head. He smiled as he slid his hand down to the base. He then eagerly opened his mouth wide to start accommodating the cock into his mouth, starting with the purple head.

“It seems we have a pro here.” The host announces, amazed at the undeniable excellent blowjob skills that this little white boy is showcasing for everyone to see. And everyone truly was loving it. With their hands stroking themselves faster and their cock leaking more aggressively.

Collin twirls his tongue as he takes the cock in. His throat still offered some resistance of course. And Collin still gagged as soon as the cockhead started pushing down his throat. But Collin had learned to ignore it. He learned to continue with what a good boislut would do, and let himself gag and choke. Collin is proud of himself as he starts to take the monster black cock in his mouth. He still can’t take Mr. Ebony’s entire length. But he can take most of it, with only three to four inches to spare.

_ What? What is wrong? Wait, I did it. I finally did it. _ Collin cheered in his head as soon as he felt the man’s bush brush and tickle his nose. Collin has never done it before. It is something he thought he’d never be able to do. It just seemed impossible then. He could not believe he managed to do it now.

“Wow. A proper deep throat. In my entire career here in this theater, I have never seen someone take a cock this size entirely.” The host beamed with amazement. He truly was at awe at Collin’s skill.

Collin smiles through the cock in his mouth. The host’s words make his heart swell with pride. It made him think that maybe he is getting close to becoming a good little tiger slut somehow. Needing air though, Collin starts to unlodge the cock in his throat. The smile in his face falters as he notices something with the cock in his mouth.

_ Wait. This is a straight cock. This is not Daddy Ebony. This cock is straighter than Daddy Ebony’s. And maybe shorter, that’s why I could take it all. _ Collin gasped for a different reason when the cock left his throat. He soon wondered whose cock it could be.

_ Maybe it’s one of the guys in the audience. Or- Or maybe. Maybe it’s Uncle Jordan’s. _ Collin moans.  _ Maybe this is Uncle Jordan’s cock. Wow. How great would that be? _

Collin starts to stroke the cock in his hand. His theory becomes more real now.  _ His cock is straighter than Daddy Ebony’s. But it also bends… Downwards. While Daddy Ebony’s curves to the side. Mmm… I wonder how this will feel inside me. _ Collin finds himself wondering.

“Do you think this is your Daddy, Jake?” The host asks, cutting Collin’s train of thoughts.

“Oh… Ummm…”

“You seem to be very much enjoying this one? Isn’t he guys?” The host announces, making Collin blush.

_ Daddy Ebony made me promise that I can’t play with anyone else other than him. I have been training to be a good tiger pet with him. He is teaching me to become a good boislut. I don’t want him to think that I am breaking my promise. _ Collin blurts out mentally. His hand quickly lets go of the cock before him.

“No. I- I don’t think this is my Daddy.” Collin answers instead, silently hoping that the host would move on to another topic, rather than dwell on the fact that he spent so much time bobbing his head on someone’s cock, other than his Daddy Ebony’s.

“Are you sure, Jake. You seemed to be-”

“I am sure.” Collin quickly cuts the host’s words off. He blushes even deeper. He knows he may seem bratty now, cutting off an adult and wanting to change the topic. But he just can’t have his Daddy Ebony notice that he indeed seems to like sucking on someone else’s cock. He has no doubt that his Daddy Ebony noticed it, but not having to deal with someone mentioning it makes him feel less anxious.

“Okay.” The host smiles. He wants to tease Collin even more. But it seems the kid doesn’t appreciate it.

“Then let’s move on to Candidate #4.”

Collin was right. Candidate #3 was not Mr. Ebony. It was Jordan, Mr. Ebony’s half-brother. The man who is now walking back to his previous spot with a big grin of amazement on his face. He has seen Collin take almost all of his older half-brother’s monster in a video. But to have the kid take his entire length that easily? Jordan is truly amazed. The kid did not even pull back, just kept taking his inches until there was no more. And the technique the little white boy has, using his tongue to flick and tease and swirl around. And the boy’s throat. Jordan could not believe that the kid knew how to use that throat muscles to pleasure a cock. Jordan was no premature ejaculator. He lasts long when he wants to. But he almost let himself go while little boy Collin was servicing his cock. He almost lost control.

Candidate #4 moves forward and took Jordan’s place. Once again, Collin knew immediately that it wasn’t his Daddy Ebony. But instead of stopping like he did for Candidate #2, this time he willingly took the cock in his mouth and gave it a proper quick blowjob action.

And like Candidate #2, #4 goes back to his spot with a smile, happy to let Candidate #5 take his spot.

Collin knew that Candidate #5 was his Daddy Ebony. And wanting to say sorry for enjoying Jordan’s cock in his mouth too much, Collin wants to show his Daddy that he loves his cock more. And he did. The audience watches in awe as a shy timid white boy transformed into a cock hungry slut who knows what he was doing. More than one guy from the audience prematurely ejaculated into the already sticky floor of that old cinema. The sight before them of a kid servicing a big monster cock like he should is too much for some. A eager little white boy bobbing his head, tilting as his throat devours a monster black meat. A white boy who is expertly taking a monster meat, gagging as he should, choking inevitably, yet doing it nevertheless for the pleasure of his Daddy, master, lover.

This masterful and undeniably arousing show of fellatio goes on for a few minutes. Despite Collin’s masterful blowjob, Mr. Ebony maintains his silence. Holding back his moan to maintain the secrecy of his identity. Wanting the game to be fair. But knowing that Collin already knows that he is Candidate #5.

“Woah, Woah. Woah.” The host finally interrupts. “Let’s not get carried away.” He adds as he pries Collin off Mr. Ebony’s cock. Collin, who was really in the moment, shrugged the guy’s hand off his shoulders at first, before he remembered where he was. Ashamed, he finally lets go of his Daddy Ebony’s cock, panting and gasping as he has deprived himself the oxygen he needs. His face now looks sticky with precum dripping down his chin. His attempt to wipe it off did not do much.

“Sorry.” Collin mumbles. His voice now hoarse from the self-inflicted throat torture he endured. The host chuckles.

“Thank you, Candidate #5.” The host says, sending Mr. Ebony back to his previous spot before addressing Collin again. “So do you think that was your Daddy? Or was it someone else from earlier?”

“That was my Daddy.” Collin finally manages to say, after a few attempts of clearing his throat.

“Are you sure it wasn’t someone else? Candidate #3 perhaps.” The host suggested again, teasing Collin.

“No. My Daddy is Candidate #5. I am sure.” Collin says with finality.

“Jake, you seem to know your Daddy so well. You are right. You win this round.” Collin beams with pride. He is happy that he won the round. He was confident that he’d win the round before it even started. He hit a bit of a road bump when a cock almost as hung as his Daddy Ebony appeared out of nowhere. But he still won, to his delight. Although now, he is starting to think about that cock again.

_ Who was it? Was it really Uncle Jordan’s cock? _ Then Collin remembers the previous rounds. More specifically, the rounds he lost in - Round 5 and 6. In both cases, Collin was baffled because someone else tastes and smells close to how his Daddy Ebony tastes and smells like. And it only makes sense that his Uncle Jordan would be that person because the two are related.

“So far, Jake here won 3 rounds out of 7. Not too bad. But not good either.” The host announces before turning to Jake. “I thought you knew your Daddy. It seems you were wrong, little boy.” The host teased.

Collin did not expect this. He is actually losing. He did not lack the desire to win. And he really did try to win all the rounds. But he failed. And surprisingly, especially to him, he failed four times, one more than the three wins he had.

“I- I wasn’t- Ummm…”

“What is it, Jake? You don’t have to lie. Just admit that you don’t know your Daddy that much.”

“I do. I just…” Collin gulped. Doubt sips in his head, making him think that maybe he doesn’t know his Daddy that well. And as doubts settled in, his shame grew. This makes him think that his Daddy Ebony is disappointed with him. And in reality, maybe he is.

“No more excuses, Jake. Next round is the last round. Lose this round and the show will be over. But don’t worry. you and your Daddy will go home with 3 rounds worth of winnings.”

_ Just three rounds? So I get 3 out of 8? I am sure Daddy Ebony will be disappointed with me then. _ Collin thought.

“Maybe your Daddy will buy you ice cream if he is still proud of you. Although 3 out of 8 is not good.” The host teases, planting a thought in Collin’s mind that he needs to win the last round.

“But Jake.” The host quickly adds as if he is about to present a very good alternative. “If you win this last round, you get to play a bonus round, with the chance to double your winning.”

“WOOOOOHHHH!!!” The crowd cheers, selling the idea to Collin, making the kid want to win and play that round even more.

_ I need to win this round. _ Collin tells himself with determination. The host’s pitch and the crowd’s convincing cheer made him want to win even more. But even without it, he would still have wanted to win, if only to please and not disappoint his Daddy Ebony.

“Are you ready for our last round, Jake?” Collin nods with enthusiasm. His heart pounds nervously, hoping and praying that the next round would be an easy round.

“Okay. Our last round is almost the same as the last round. But this time you will guess your Daddy’s cock using your asshole.” The crowd cheers. Everyone came to watch this. Even Skylar and Mr. Glenworth are now sitting in the audience and eager to see this as well.

Collin was thankful. He wants to win this round. And with the final round almost the same as the round before, Collin is a little confident that he will win this round as well. Something makes him hesitant though.

_ Daddy Ebony told me not to play the tiger game with anyone else. And I didn’t. Ever since that day with him at the park, I have never been with anyone else. But now I have to let other daddies slide their meats inside me so I can guess which one is my Daddy’s cock. In my boyslut hole nonetheless. Is it okay to do it? Will Daddy be angry if I do it? _ Collin asks himself, worried that he might make his Daddy angry.

“Okay, candidates. Wear your rubbers and get in position.” The host announces.

All five of them moved as instructed. With a thin sheet laid out on the floor of the stage, the five candidates lay down on their back. Their throbbing boners stand high and proud like pillars of mighty granite ready and waiting for the little boy. All of them have their condoms slipped on, part of the conditions set by Mr. Ebony beforehand.

_ “Everyone should wear condoms. I am willing to share. But I don’t want my little boy slut getting something contagious from anyone. And for the candidates of the show, they have to be clean.” _ Mr. Ebony says to his brother.

_ “Okay. I will let them know. I am sure Officer Smith will not like that. But that is a wise move, I admit.” _ Jordan responds.

And indeed Officer Smith was not happy about this, lying there as Candidate #4, he begrudgingly slipped the condoms on. Even if he hates having that thin rubber obstructing and diminishing his experience, he’d rather have it than not have the experience all together.

_ But, Daddy Ebony is not saying anything now. He is letting this happen. So maybe it is okay for me to do this. _ Collin says to himself.

_ I do want to feel Uncle Jordan’s cock inside me. Actually, I miss having another Daddy’s meat inside me. Daddy Ebony’s is perfect. But- _ Collin blushes in shame. He feels bad for wanting more than what he already has.

“Okay. Jake, are you ready?” Collin nods. “Then let’s start with Candidate #1.”

The host happily guides Collin towards the first guy. Collin could hear his heart pumping loud in his chest. He lets the host guide him to the desired position. With one foot in each side of Candidate #1’s body, Collin is positioned perfectly so that he is standing over the man’s towering boner. And what a tower it was indeed. After all, Candidate #1 is Mr. Ebony - Collin’s Daddy Ebony.

“Ready when you are, Jake.” The host says after Mr. Ebony had given him a thumbs up. With one hand on his base, Mr. Ebony aids his hefty boner, not allowing gravity pull its weight down. The other hand soon joined, as a smile formed on his lips. He could see Collin’s face, hesitant and worried. And everyone in the audience can see that as well.

“Uuunngghhhh…” Collin whimpers as the cockhead starts to pry his hole open. Collin’s hole is no longer virgin tight. After a year of being used by Mr. Ebony’s monster schlong, that much is inevitable.

Even Mr. Ebony feared the same thing. Mr. Ebony was scared that Collin’s hole would turn into a prolapsed rosebud from his impressive girth. And that would be okay. But he could not deny that he is very much pleased that it wasn’t the case. Collin’s hole maintained a tight looking appearance which Mr. Ebony loves so much. It looks intact and tight, yet loose enough that it doesn’t give too much resistance like it used to. In short, the perfect hole that Mr. Ebony made for himself.

“Mmmmm…” Collin whimpered. With what little lube that was coating Mr. Ebony’s condom-wrapped cock, Collin starts to take the monster in. Slowly, Collin descends himself down the long thick black meat. Inch by inch he descends, pausing every once in a while to take his laboured breathing.

“Are you okay, Jake?” The host asks while watching Collin take half of Mr. Ebony’s monster member. Collin’s knees are getting weaker. Knowing how far he is from taking it all, Collin is starting to think that this is in fact his Daddy Ebony. Judging from his experience from the previous round, the other possibility could only be Jordan. And at this point, Collin is not sure which is which.

There is only one way to find out. Collin is now taking the girthiest part of Mr. Ebony’s shaft. Moaning, Collin continues to lower himself, taking more. Faster this time. His face tenses up, jaw locked and teeth grinding each other. Underneath the blindfold, Collin closes his eyes tighter with the pain.

_ This is so much. Too much pain. So good. It feels better already. _ Collin tells himself.   
  


Over the past year of being with his Daddy Ebony, Collin had learned something that a young boy like him, or anyone for that matter, shouldn’t learn. Collin learned that pain is pleasure. A lesson that was planted in his head way before Mr. Ebony, by his Uncle Callum. An idea reiterated by his older brother, Markie. The very same idea that was taken to its full potential by Mr. Ebony. Now Collin truly feels pleasure in pain and pain in pleasure.

“Daddy… Daddy it feels so good.” Collin moaned.

Mr. Glenworth from the audience gasped at that. He wondered what had happened to the little young boy after he hadn’t returned that day. He thought he knew his friend, Mr. Ebony. And his instinct told him that the guy will not return to the park. So the most logical conclusion he could think of is that little Collin is still coming back to the park looking for a Daddy to play with. And in Mr. Glenworth’s mind, exchanging a risky time with Collin with some sneaky fun times with his own son is worth it. But seeing how masterfully slutty Collin had become, he is unsure if he made the right decision.

“Come on Skylar. Take it down to the base. I’ve been teaching you to do it for months now. Why can’t you do it?” Mr. Glenworth hushes to his own son with frustration. Seeing how skillful Collin has become with his once noble friend’s help, he is jealous. Even having his son’s lips wrapped tightly around his cock, choking and gagging with just half of his average length in, Mr. Glenworth is jealous.

“Daddy, I’m trying.” Skylar wants to plead. Usually his father is more gentle. But something about today makes his father agitated. And he is taking the brunt of his father’s frustration. He can barely breathe with a cock blocking his throat. Much less complain about his father’s unexpected brutality.

“Enjoying ourselves. Aren’t we?” The host teases the now dazed Collin. While bouncing gleefully on his Daddy’s length, Collin lost himself. The pain and pleasure is the only thing his mind was set on. He had forgotten what he was here for.

“Huh?” The glass eyed look on the young boy’s face tells the host what’s in Collin’s mind - NOTHING.

“So, have you decided yet? Is that cock your Daddy’s? Or are you going to keep bouncing on it to make sure?” The host asks.

_ I am sure this is Daddy Ebony’s cock I am bouncing myself on. I can tell by its familiar length and girth. Even the way it bends to the side and hits my sweet spot in a very specific angle. I can’t be wrong. This is Daddy Ebony. I can win this. Candidate #1 is Daddy Ebony.  _ Collin is certain of his guess. Yet something is telling him not to let on that he knew this for sure. 

“I… I am not sure.” Collin responds. Even Mr. Ebony who was enjoying his little slut’s cock-bouncing was shocked at Collin’s response. He even thrusted his hips the same way he usually would just to hit Collin’s sweet spot the way Collin wants it. He was so sure that Collin would guess right. He thought he had this round in the bag just from being picked to be Candidate #1.

“What? So you are not sure?” The host asks. “From the way you were bouncing so eagerly, I thought you knew if this was your Daddy or not.”

“Well, I am trying to check but… But I am not sure yet.” Collin gulped. Guilt starts to sink in as his emotions become clear to him. Earlier he wasn’t sure why he doesn’t want to say that Candidate #1 is his Daddy. But now he is sure why he felt that way.

Having met his Daddy Ebony’s brother, Collin was quickly fascinated by the guy. Jordan’s smile is sweet, just like Mr. Ebony’s. And the man is as fit and muscular. In a way, Jordan resembles his older half-brother in almost every way. But Jordan’s complexion is darker, which Collin finds more attractive. A kink that Mr. Ebony unknowingly instilled in Collin’s mind. Jordan is also more bubbly and seemingly so loving - a side to Mr. Ebony that Collin ever so rarely witnesses. And most of all, Jordan is much younger than Mr. Ebony. A fact that Collin is banking on, hoping that it would mean that the guy is more gentle than his brutally aggressive Daddy Ebony.

“So, you are not sure?” The host asks, surprised.

The whole game show was rigged, after all. These game shows in this theater, though a rare occurrence it may be, are usually rigged to swing in someone’s favor. Sometimes to favor a contestant, sometimes to favor a candidate. But all the time, it is rigged for the audience’s enjoyment. And everyone loves it. Everyone knows about the game being rigged. Well, in this case, everyone except Mr. Ebony and Collin.

But not every bit of the game show is rigged, of course. Each round is a fairplay. But everyone was prepared to change the game so that Collin could get to the bonus round. And this final round, in particular, was designed for Collin to get an easy win. Giving Collin the correct answer in the first try by having Mr. Ebony be Candidate #1 is a sure fire way to enjoy that. And Mr. Ebony and Collin would not even suspect anything. But this is unexpected.

There’s a noticeable silence now. Everyone is worried that Collin would get this round wrong. And if that happens, the kid wouldn’t be able to get into the bonus round. Everyone is waiting for that bonus round.

“I am not sure. Can you help me up?” Collin asks, offering his hand to get the host to help him get up and off his Daddy Ebony’s cock. The host really wants Collin to reconsider. But he also doesn’t want Collin to suspect that some manipulation is going on. Being put in that delicate situation, the host has no choice but to let Collin up.

“Ahhhh…” Collin groans as he feels the monster cock slide out of him. His anal walls gripping the meat tight, not letting go. His hole starts to prolapse as inch after inch of fat meat leaves his body, leaving him feeling a bit empty inside. Mr. Ebony watches his little boy’s hole gaping and prolapsed. Like a rose-bud winking at him, the hole slowly sucks itself in and back to the tight pretty hole that it was. For most people, the side is ghastly. It looks horrid and tragic. A young boy’s hole wrecked so bad that it had flipped inside out when the monster black cock finally slipped out with a pop. But not even long after, the hole is once again looking tight and ready for more pounding.

_ What is going on with Collin? Can’t he tell that I am Candidate #1? Does he seriously think that another man could give him as much pleasure as I could. This is outrageous. _ Mr. Ebony was not pleased to say the least. Of course, he wants Collin to win big. He needed the money for his wife’s pregnancy. And he was confident that Collin would win most of the game show rounds.

But then Collin didn’t. The game started great. In the first three rounds, Collin got 2 correct guesses. But it quickly went south in the succeeding rounds, when Collin kept guessing wrong. Even the round where Collin was supposed to guess which precum is Mr. Ebony’s. The older man was confident that Collin would guess it right. But the little boy didn’t. And Mr. Ebony was left frustrated with Collin.

_ Come on, Collin. You know it was me. You know that only I could hit your sweet spot with precision like that. You can’t possibly think it could be someone else. _ Mr. Ebony is desperate now. He was told that there will be eight rounds. And he made the mistake of counting his chickens before they hatched. In Mr. Ebony’s mind, he counted that Collin would win at least 6 rounds. Maybe all 8 if it’s his lucky day. Was it overconfidence? Maybe. But now with only 3 wins under his belt, Mr. Ebony is desperate to win the last round.

“So Jake, is Candidate #1 your Daddy?” The host tries again, hoping that the little kid would say yes.

“I- I don’t know.” Collin blushes, letting the word linger in his mouth. He knows that he knew. He knows that he can win this round here and now if he so chooses. But something inside him doesn’t want to win the round just yet.

_ If I guess correctly now, I will win the round. But- But… This is my only chance to get Uncle Jordan’s meat inside me. I- I think… No. I know that Daddy Ebony won’t let me have another man’s meat inside me otherwise. I need to take this opportunity. This is my only chance to be with Uncle Jordan. This game show is the only way. _ Collin was convinced that Mr. Ebony won’t let him play with his Uncle Jordan under other circumstances. And with the guise of the game, he wants to have the cock of his Daddy Ebony’s half-brother inside him. From his experience of having Jordan’s cock in his mouth, he is sure that it would feel good. Painful and pleasurable. Just like he wanted.

“Can I- Can I try checking the other candidates?” Collin finally asked. He blushes in shame. Deep down hoping that his Daddy Ebony would not catch on his betrayal.

_ Just this once. Please, just this once. _ Collin pleads to whoever is listening or reading his thoughts.

“Sure, boy.” The host answered, looking at Mr. Ebony. “Are you sure? I mean, you did spend much time with Candidate #1. I thought you were sure he was your Daddy.” The host tries again. The tone of desperation is almost apparent in his voice.

“I was just trying to check for sure.” Collin responds.

“And did you?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“O-Okay..? So Candidate #2 then?”

Mr. Ebony watches the host guide Collin to the next guy. Soon, the little boy is straddling Candidate #2 and descending himself down the older man’s less than average-sized cock. He could hear his little boy slut whimper as the older man’s cock slid inside that gaping hole.

Mr. Ebony hasn’t seen Collin with other men before. Collin hasn’t been with other men since they met. The idea of sharing Collin to other guys never really occurred to him. Over the years, he was enjoying the thought of having this little white slut to himself. He enjoyed dominating Collin and humiliating the kid. He loves knowing that this young white innocent boy who has a bright future ahead of him is worshipping a thick black monster cock in the down low. He loves how no one would suspect that a white kid like Collin is kneeling for a lowly older man, a second citizen, like him. No one knows that Collin is bending over to let a big black guy mount that tight underage hole. And at times, ride a thick black cock in a secluded area where no one could see.

Jordan had to convince him for days before he could even consider bringing Collin in this place. And even now, he is not sure about the idea of actually sharing his little boy slut. There are some things that Mr. Ebony is very certain of, though. For one, he is still pissed off that Collin did not recognize his cock earlier. And secondly, watching Collin moan while slowly bouncing on Candidate #2’s cock is not helping his anger. Especially when Candidate #2 couldn’t even be bothered to hold his pleasured groans.

“Come on, Skylar.” Mr. Glenworth mumbles, guiding his son in a bent over position in front of him, in what tiny space there is between movie theater seats.

“But Dad, my ass still hurts from earlier.” Skylar complains again, infuriating his father even more. The tight grip on his arm hurts even more as his own father forcefully thrusts inside him, forcing his still sore hole open.

“Man up, Skylar. You saw your friend there take that monster black cock inside him. And you are whining because of my average cock? Stop being childish.” Mr. Glenworth shuts his son’s protest down.

“Oh… Oh…” Candidate #2 moaned. He did not expect to be lying on a stage while a little white boy bounces on his cock. He knew about the plan, he is Candidate #2 while the father will be Candidate #1. He wasn’t supposed to have this experience. But now that he is, he could not believe how great it feels to be inside this boy. This boy’s hole is tight enough to feel good, yet loose enough for it not to hurt for him. He doesn’t care if it hurts the boy. But the way this little kid is flexing that hole around his girth tells him that the boy is enjoying this just as much as he is. And he is very close to his orgasm. “Fuu-Ah…. OOOFFHHH…”

“So, Jake. Is this your Daddy?” The host asks the preoccupied kid.

“No, sir. I don’t think so.” Collin promptly answered, needing no time to think about it. Yet he still continued to bounce on Candidate #2’s cock.

“Are you sure? You were not sure about Candidate #1. But you are sure your Daddy is not Candidate #2?”

“Yes. I am.” He adds. And he is sure. The moment the cockhead started to push inside him, he knew. It was just too small in comparison to the size that he was used to. Collin knew immediately that this wasn’t him. Besides, he is sure that Candidate #1 was his Daddy Ebony.

“Oh, really? Should we go to Candidate #3 then?” The host asks, confused why Collin remained in place, still bouncing on Candidate #2’s cock. Mr. Ebony is pissed however. He still hasn’t gotten over the fact that his sweet little white boy slut did not even recognize his cock even after a year of it stretching and wrecking that once tight tiny boy hole. And watching his little boy slut, the one he used to have to himself, now bouncing on another guy’s cock, paying him no mind. It’s not helping.

“Jake?” The host tries again when the young boy did not make an effort to leave Candidate #2.

“A moment.” Collin responds. He is certain that Candidate #2 is not his Daddy. But he could sense that the man is close to cumming, based on the man’s shallow breathing and the way the cock inside Collin throbs and starts to expand.

“Just a… moment.” Collin bounced himself a couple more times. This time making sure to tighten his hole around the man’s cock as tight as he could.

Candidate #2 tried to hold back. He tried desperately to stop himself from cumming too soon. But the pleasure was just too much for him. This little kid, fresh meat in his eyes, is not at all inexperienced. And he could not help but blast his load into the waiting rubber he was wearing. Candidate #2 would have loved to have bred the young boy bare. But he has no regrets in wearing the condom, because it meant he got to do this right now.

“FU...MMMMMM…” Candidate #2 bit into his hand to muffle his moan, his body spasmed a little as he shot his load.

“A moment.” Collin repeated himself, waiting until the man’s cumming slowed down to a soft gentle oozing. A smile formed on his face.

_ I did it. I made him cum. _ Collin was proud of himself.

“Now?” The host asked watching Candidate #2’s body slump onto the stage floor.

“Yes.” Collin declares as he let the host assist him in getting off the man’s cock. He smiled, proud of himself. Of all the times he was with his Daddy Ebony, he knew he was doing well and improving with being a good little tiger slut. But his Daddy Ebony always tells him he is not yet ready. Now, hearing this unknown man’s jagged breathing and with the man’s orgasm earlier, Collin felt good and confident with his skill. Even just for a little bit.

“Did you just willingly let an unknown man cum inside you? I thought you were sure that wasn’t your Daddy?” The host asks, amazed when the realization hits him.

“I didn’t- I-” Collin blushed. He did not think of it that way. Now he is thinking what his Daddy Ebony must be thinking.

_ Is that what you wanted, Collin? Did you just want to have another man’s cum inside you? _ Mr. Ebony asks himself, shaking his head.

“I thought you were Daddy’s little boy. But you totally just let an unknown man breed you without asking your Daddy’s permission.” The host declares. The audience moaned at the possibilities of that statement. Deep down, they are hoping that it is true.

“It’s not like that. I didn’t-” Collin gulped. His voice is shaking. He is caught. He was too in the moment, enjoying the sound of the man who could not hold back his moans. He was enjoying that he was making the man feel so good that the man was ready to explode in a matter of a few minutes. Collin never had that with his Daddy Ebony. And Collin was drunk with the power he never thought he had.

“That’s not what it was.” Collin tries again, with more confidence in his voice. Too late now, though.

“Whatever, Jake. Let’s go to Candidate #3. Let’s see if this is your Daddy.” The host chuckles as he assists Collin into the straddling position. The young boy is blushing in shame.

Officer Smith who was Candidate #4 was eager for his turn. He did not think he’d actually get to have it. But slowly, the future he dreamed of is starting to become real.

**\--- To Be Continued ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend, RikusKeyhole, just posted a naughty fic in AO3. It is titled "Tainted with Hate" and it is truly a masterpiece. I know because I did the betareading. And boy, he's a magnificent writer.
> 
> Check it out and enjoy. You're welcome in advance.
> 
> [ !!! CLICK HERE !!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424197).


	15. No more excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching his personal white bitch boy bounce on another man's cock, Mr. Ebony is understandably pissed.  
> It's a betrayal he never thought would come.  
> And the punishment should fit the crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- Collin --> 18+ character reference photo in NSFW twitter account **♡**  
>  \- Officer Smith (No character reference)  
> \- Officer Hank (No character reference)  
> \- The game host / Theater Nerd (No character reference)  
> \- [Jordan](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1284863656824467457?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- [Mr. Glenworth](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246746387611435008?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- [Mr. Ebony](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1252122749687881728?s=19) **♡**  
>   
>  I also posted NSFW ref photos for characters with **♡** above, in my NSFW twitter.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER / WARNING:**  
>  My NSFW account is just a supplementary page full of trivial stuff. And it is not worth sacrificing your anonymity if you are conscious/worried about that. Follow at your own risk
> 
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“I thought you were Daddy’s little boy. But you totally just let an unknown man breed you without asking your Daddy’s permission.” The host declares. The audience moaned at the possibilities of that statement, hoping deep down that it is true.

“It’s not like that. I didn’t-” Collin gulped. His voice is shaking. “That’s not what it was.” Collin tries again, with more confidence in his voice. Too late now, though.

“Whatever, Jake. Let’s go to Candidate #3. Let’s see if this is your Daddy.” The host chuckles as he assists Collin into the straddling position. The young boy is blushing in shame.

Officer Smith who was Candidate #4 was eager for his turn. He did not think he’d actually get to have it. But slowly, the future he dreamed of is starting to become real.

“Unnnggghhhh…” Collin’s eyes widen as he starts to lower himself on the cock below him.

_ This is it. This is Uncle Jordan. _ Collin’s mind screamed as the cock knob knocked on his back door. He did not realize it until that moment, but Jordan’s cockhead is more bulbous than his Daddy Ebony’s. This fact was not apparent when he was shoving that thick black meat into his throat. But now, it is certainly making a difference.

“Ohh… Awh… Ahhh…” Collin moaned louder as his hole started to open up for the man’s cock. Opening and swallowing the mighty head of Jordan’s granite spear. Slowly enveloping it with his warmth.

_ Finally. This is Uncle Jordan’s cock. Oh, it hurts so good. I want this. I never thought I’d want another man’s meat other than Daddy Ebony’s. _ Collin tells himself. Of course he knew he was lying. The longing to be with his brother, father and Uncle Callum never left him. Even with his Daddy Ebony fucking him regularly, he never stopped dreaming of a day that he gets to play with his real family again. But a pretend family is good enough for now. And his fake Uncle Jordan is part of that pretend family.

Jordan watches the little boy’s face distort with pain. He should have been worried if his brother had not told him how Collin loves pain. But in all fairness, he wouldn’t have cared either way.

Much like Candidate #2 and the rest of the candidates, Jordan did not expect this to happen. Him on his back, while the little white boy lowers himself on his pulsating black meat. He could not imagine that his brother would let this white boy’s tight pussy hole open up for another monster black cock. And from where he is lying, Jordan could see the magnificent view of the white puckered boipussy lips stretch open to accommodate his bulbous head, and soon his girthy shaft. Pushing the slightly prolapsed rosebud back inside with the rest of his length, where it belongs.

Jordan’s mind could never conceive such a thing happening. Especially not out in the open. He knows his half brother all too well, unfortunately. And what is happening is something he thought his brother would not approve of.

_ “But no anal.” _ Jordan remembered his brother saying adamantly during their conversation about what will happen that day.

_ “But it would pay more if-” _ Jordan protested then. After watching videos of Collin, he really wanted to fuck the kid. He never had a tight piece of white pussy as young as Collin’s before.

_ “I don’t care. Only I can fuck him. No one else.” _ Mr. Ebony says, unwavering.  _ “His mouth, that’s open for business. But his precious hole. That’s mine.” _ Mr. Ebony always appeared to be a possessive lover to his brother. But only then did Jordan see just how possessive Mr. Ebony could be.

_ “Okay, have it your way. I promise I’ll tell everyone about this rule of yours. I am sure they’d respect that.” _ Jordan finally yielded, letting the matter go.

Jordan did not break his promise. He told everyone involved in organizing the event about his half brother’s rules. And everyone begrudgingly agreed.

Jordan was not aware of how the game would be rigged. He just knew it would be rigged, one way or another. And when a bonus round was mentioned, he knew that the game would be rigged so Collin would win the final round to enter the bonus round.

Jordan was suspicious why the final round would involve anal. He specifically told the organizer that it is off-limits. His brother - Mr. Ebony, didn’t hide the fact that he was upset. But then he was asked to play as Candidate #1 which seemed to calm the guy down. And Jordan’s suspicion of how the game will be rigged was solidified.

But Collin didn’t guess his  _ Daddy _ right, like everybody anticipated. Collin seemed confused and wasn’t sure. Jordan watched his half-brother’s face grimace as Collin mounted Candidate #2. He watched his older half-brother’s face turn red with anger when the little boy finally moved on and walked towards him. With him being Candidate #3.

Even after the game has been rigged for Collin’s favor. It wasn’t a hard round. It was a clear sure win. And Jordan did not foresee that Collin would be climbing down his shaft before the end of the day.

_ I don’t understand. Why would Collin do this to me? I am sure he knew it was me?  _ Confusion still lingers in Mr. Ebony’s face despite his anger booming deep within him. He is fighting hard not to let his fury manifest.

_ What could be the reason for Collin to-? _

“Ahhhh… Oh… Oh my…” Collin moaned. His tiny hands moved to Jordan’s rock hard abs as something to lean on while he continued to lower himself down that mighty shaft. “Fu-AAAAAHHH…” Collin whimpered. The kid is much more vocal about his pleasure now than he was with Candidate #2. And arguably, maybe even Candidate #1, his own  _ Daddy. _

_ No way. NO FUCKING WAY!!! _ Mr. Ebony exclaimed in his head. Realization is dawning on him.

_Collin only moans that way when he is with… ME. That is the moan that I have grown to love. An innocent whorish white boy moan that was especially made for me. ONLY FOR ME!!!_ _Collin certainly didn’t moan like that with my friend - Matt before._ Mr. Ebony quickly noticed, thinking back to one year ago when Mr. Glenworth dragged him into this whole mess. But now, he realized that he made the mistake of thinking that Collin could only moan that way with him. And that big mistake is biting him in the ass.

“Ahhh… Daddy.” Collin moans louder than he knew he should. Calling his Uncle Jordan - Daddy, was something he never thought he’d do. But it felt so natural to him now. “It hurts so good, Daddy.” Collin says again, to the amazement of the game show host and the adoration of the audience. There could have been a loud round of applause if the audience were not busy beating their meat.

“Is this your Daddy, Jake?” The host finally asks as the kid continues to bounce on Jordan’s cock. He could see the unmistakable expression of pleasure on the young boy’s face as the kid willingly fucks himself on the thick black cock. The same expression the boy wore when he was doing the same thing for Candidate #1, his Daddy Ebony.

“I…. No… I-” Collin whimpers with pleasure. A new kind of pleasure that he never had with his Daddy Ebony. Not a better version of pleasure, but a different one. A welcomed change.

Mr. Ebony is pissed watching this. This was never part of the deal. Anal was supposed to be off-limits. But he knew that the organizers of the show made sure that Collin doesn’t have to have anal sex with anyone else but him.

_ This is his choice. He chose to get fucked by another man. Judging by how loud he is moaning now, this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted to get fucked by my younger half-brother. He wanted this and he did not even ask me about it. This is betrayal. _

And in fact it was. Collin did want to get fucked by Jordan even if it means betraying and cheating on his Daddy Ebony. 

_ He couldn’t wait a little longer. _ Mr. Ebony shakes his head in disappointment. Because he had a plan for that day. After the show, he planned to invite his brother to come with him and Collin so they could have fun in private. That plan has burned down to ashes now. Mr. Ebony’s love for Collin was temporarily overshadowed by his growing fury.

“Is this your Daddy?” The host asked the young boy again.

“No… I-- Ahhh… I don’t think so.” Collin responded. Despite being confident, his words faltered with every voluntary bounce of his body.

“Oh. So should we move on to Candid-- AWH?” The host yelped as a strong hand gripped his arm, forcing him to face Jordan.

Jordan shook his head at the host. He can’t have Collin get off now without him cumming. He can’t have Collin move on to Candidate #4. Not until he’s had his full.

Jordan was never the passive type. Especially not in bed. For the private shows in this theater, he is the most in-demand go-to dominant top. And he figured that this show doesn’t have to be any different. He knows that to keep his identity hidden for the game, he has to keep quiet. But that doesn’t have anything to do with other things, right?

Jordan finally growled. The kid had been teasing him. Ever since the kid entered that theater, Jordan knew that Collin was teasing him, and it is not just because of how Collins hole is milking his cock at the moment. 

It is the way the little white slut teased his cock in the previous round. With that tiny delicate tongue, dancing and dazzling around his cock head. And the sounds that Collin made. It is subtle and Jordan knows that some of it was real. But he is aware that the kid is consciously making gagging and choking sounds to please him.

Even the kiss from the very first round tells him that Collin wants this.

The way Collin looked at him when they first met. The sparkle in the young boy’s eyes tells him that the kid wants his big fat cock. The sticky gaze just resembles how sluts look at him before their eyes inevitably drift down to his bulge.

Even the little boy’s outfit was so telling that the kid wants his attention. The kid’s shorts are so form-fitting that Jordan can’t help but look at the boy’s ass. It is not much, not a brilliantly voluptuous ass, but to be expected from a boy in Collin’s age.

Now that Jordan thinks about it, even the videos that his brother showed him of Collin told him that this kid wants his cock. A white boy slut like Collin ONLY needs one thing to grow up into a good citizen - a big black cock to set him straight.

Jordan gracefully placed his hands on Collin’s waist. He held Collin in place, halting the young boy’s bouncing. The ends of his lips curl into a smile. His upper lips raise to reveal his pearly whites. With his cock fully buried inside the young white boy’s guts, he rose up while simultaneously turning Collin around. So when he is sitting up, Collin’s back rests flat against his torso. They are facing away from the crow now. So to remedy that, Jordan turned them around to face the crowd.

Collin just froze. He didn’t know what is going on. But he did not complain. Feeling his  _ new Uncle _ ’s hand caressing his skin, sliding over his belly and arms embracing him in a comfortable hug, Collin has no reason to complain. He wants this.

_ Just like I thought. Uncle Jordan is more gentle and loving. More caring and sensual. Unlike Daddy Ebony. _ Collin smiles. But he was wrong.

Not long after Jordan turned them around to face the crowd, his arms slid off the young boy’s body. Collin soon felt it caress his back.

“Uhhh…” Collin was surprised when the hand behind his back pushed him forward. By reflex, his hand moves to cushion his fall. Jordan shuffles around repositioning their bodies, so that Collin ends up being in all fours, facing the crowd. His elbow and knees on the floor while his arms and legs flat on the ground.

Meanwhile, Jordan stays behind the boy. One leg kneeling between the little boy’s legs. The other, bent and placed over the boy’s ass, with his foot is planted on the boy’s side. His cock still safely buried inside Collin’s hole.

“Woah. Candidate #3 seems like he wants to convince our contestant that he is Daddy.” The host adlibs, despite his shock. This is not part of the plan. Everything is going off-script now. No one is complaining that Jordan is going way out of the script. Mostly because everyone wants to see Jordan, their very own in-house ruthless dom, dominate the young little white boy.

“Uuunnngghhh…” Collin moaned as he felt the older man’s cock slowly slide out of his hole.

Jordan slides his cock out of the boy, until only his cockhead is left inside. Then he slams it back in all the way, wanting to leave an impression. That is how Jordan fucked the boy. It wasn’t just the force of his hips that sends his cock pummeling inside the little white boy’s guts. It is the force of his entire body moving further and thrusting into the boy. Using an arm on the boy’s back to steady himself and one leg to support most of his weight, he ploughed the boy with his entire body. Swinging his weight back and forth, making the little boy whimper in pain.

No. Jordan was not gentle and loving like Collin guessed. Despite having a noticeably smaller cock compared to Mr. Ebony’s colossal cockmeat, he made it up with his forcefulness and mercilessness. And that is how Jordan rolls. He may seem friendly and gentle at first, but his true attitude in bed is far from that first impression.

Collin was used to Mr. Ebony’s girth and length. Although impressive and could be classified as a dangerous weapon, Collin learned and adapted. He got used to how the impressive girth stretches his backdoor pipes. He got used to Mr. Ebony’s long reaching length. And most importantly, his body got used to how Mr. Ebony’s behemoth meat stirs his insides into mush. 

Jordan’s cock is not as girthy as Mr. Ebony. Nor as lengthy. And Jordan’s brute force fucking is not foreign to Mr Ebony’s own forceful fucking. Jordan’s cockhead is quite impressive, but it is not what is causing much discomfort to the little young boy. It is the uniqueness of the cock’s bend.

Some cock are straight. Some bends sideways. And some bends other ways. Mr. Ebony’s cock bends to its favoured side. And Collin got used to his insides being stirred in that specific way. But Jordan’s cock bends downwards which pummels his insides in a different way. And as the man fucks into him, his sweet special spot inside is being punched and abused in a different angle, sending a different kind of pleasure all over his body.

Jordan knows how to please a bottom. He was blessed, not just with a cock that could make a whore beg but also the knowledge to use it. He knows how to use the bend of his cock to his advantage. And a downward dog pose certainly works in his favor. Not to mention how great it looks for the audiences.

_ I am close. _ Jordan realized. He pulled his cock all the way out before he turned to his half brother who was watching him, with an angry expression.

_ Watch me, Ty. _ Jordan smirked as he ripped the condom off his cock. Mr. Ebony’s face turned even more sour. Yet the man made no effort to stop him.

“Ahhhh…” Collin certainly felt the difference. Mr. Ebony never wore a condom. And it almost threw him off when bouncing on Candidate #1’s cock. He did not like it.

_ He is close. _ Collin realizes as he felt the telltale signs of an impending climax from the guy drilling his hole.

_ Here it comes. _ Jordan and Collin say in unison in their heads. Collin soon felt the monster cock inside him explode, spraying thick negro cum scuzz inside Collin’s bowels. The very first cum for Collin since Mr. Ebony.

The thick ropey scuzz continued to sprayed inside the little boy and Jordan did not stop fucking the kid. Not until his cock finished depositing his load. Without the condom on, he had marked the kid.

_ You are no longer just Ty’s slut. You are my white boy slut now, too. _ Jordan smiles proud of his achievement. He pulled out of the boy and everyone cheered. Among the cheering audience is Candidate #4, Officer Smith, who was excited to have his go at Collin’s asshole. Jordan has set a precedence that he aims to follow and maybe even exceed.

“So was that your Daddy, Jake?” The host asks the panting boy. Collin couldn’t even stand back up yet. He still can’t cum. But he just had a dry orgasm from Jordan’s ruthless fucking. His ass is still raised in the air and leaking, even if the rest of his body lays limp on the ground.

“No.” Collin answered. His voice noticeably cracking.

_ I liked it. I loved it. Uncle Jordan was great. But- _ Collin can admit it to himself. He loved having another man’s cock stirring his pot in a different rhythm. It was a nice change of pace. But now after taking another man’s cum inside him, he realized that he still prefered his Daddy Ebony.

“Oh. So let’s move on to Candidate #4, then?” The host suggested. Officer Smith was eagerly preparing to jump the kid. But unfortunately, Collin managed to speak before the host could give the perverted officer the go signal.

“Candidate #1.” Collin declares between pants.

“What do you mean, Jake?”

“Candidate #1 is Daddy.” Collin explained.

“Are you sure, Jake? You weren’t so sure earl-”

“I am sure.” Collin quickly assured.

“Well. If you are sure. Then I am sorry that I have to say…. You were right. You won this round.” The host cheerfully announced. And the crowd cheered with him. Everyone seemed happy that Collin won the round. Too happy. Suspiciously happy.

“Okay. So because you won this round. That means, you get to play the bonus round.” A louder cheer came from the audience. Even the host was smiling in a devilish way.

“You won’t be needing this for the bonus round.” The host adds as he removes the blindfold. As Collin’s eyes adjusted to the light of the room, a loud complaint came.

“Is that it?” Officer Smith asked in an angry voice. His face red, hand balled into a fist.

“Yes. Collin guessed-” The host did not even get to finish his sentence.

“How about me? It was my turn. It is my turn.” The officer declares as if everyone owes him something. As if he claims the right to claim what he wanted.

“Well, Collin already guessed right. So he doesn’t have to go and-”

“That’s not fair. It’s my turn.” Officer Smith stubbornly insisted.

“But, we can’t-”

“It’s my turn to fuck this kid.” Officer Smith swings his fist. Luckily, the host saw it coming and managed to dodge the punch. Officer Smith wasn’t as lucky though. Because while he is busy swinging his punches in the air, a fist passes through his defenses and lands square on his jaw. It sends him stumbling backwards before he falls and loses consciousness. One punch was all it took. A punch that was loaded with Mr. Ebony’s fury.

“I am really sorry you had to see that.” The host says to Collin who is wide eyed at the scene that he saw. His Daddy Ebony just punched a guy. And Collin’s heart tingles with yearning for his Daddy. Their eyes met and Collin’s smile widened. But his Daddy Ebony’s face changed from angry to angrier.

_ Is Daddy Ebony angry at me? No he can’t be angry at me. Why would he be? Although I did lie earlier so I could cheat on him. I betrayed his trust. But he doesn’t know it, right? _

Officer Smith was still unconscious when he was escorted back to his car. When he came to, he was told that he already made enough damage for the day. He was asked to go home. Officer Smith was more than just furious.

“But I paid way more than what I got from today. I have to get my money’s worth.” Officer Smith protests.

“No. You already got more than what you paid for. Go home.” The man who escorted him replies.

“WHAT?!?! NO… I haven’t- You know how much I paid for this, Hank.” Officer Smith slams his hand on his steering wheel. Hank only chuckles at his stubbornness.

“Whatever, Smith. Come back after you calmed down.” The other guy just laughs as he heads back to the theater, leaving the furious Officer Smith to deal with his anger.

“I am a police officer. You will regret this. I will make you guys pay. I’ll make your lives miserable.” Officer Smith remarks, waving the power his badge gives him around hoping it would make a difference. But it didn’t.

“I know you’re a cop, partner.” Hank responds, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “Stop screwing this up, Smith. Grow up. You are ruining it for everyone.” Hank adds with hurtful finality, not giving Smith another second of his precious time.

Back in the theater, Collin looked at Mr. Ebony. He was asked a question that he doesn’t know how to answer.

“So what will it be, Jake?” The host asks again, putting Collin in the spot. But that is the point. The host wants to pressure Collin into giving an answer - the answer that everyone wants him to give.

_ “So the bonus round is called Fill-the-cup. In this round, you have 3 hours to fill the cup. If you do this successfully, your points will be doubled and your Dad will cash in twice as much money you earned from the previous rounds.” _ Collin heard the host explain to him the rules earlier.

_ “And do you know what’s the best thing about the bonus round? If you participate and you lose, there will be no punishment. So why not try it, right?” _ The host then added putting more pressure on the young kid. And Collin was very much ready to say YES then. That was until the host’s next words.

_ “Do you know what you have to collect to fill the cup?” _ The host asked, leaving enough pause before he finally answered his own question.  _ “Daddy cum. From everyone.” _ The grin on the host’s face made Collin even more hesitant. His eyes quickly turned to his Daddy Ebony.

_ “What do you think, Daddy? Should I join the bonus round?” _ That is the question his eyes asked his Daddy Ebony. Judging from the angry look the older man gave him earlier, Collin is sure that his Daddy Ebony is upset with him.

_ He knows. He knows that I chose not to say that he is Candidate #1 even if I knew. He knows that I chose not to do it because I want to have Uncle Jordan’s cock inside me. And he hates me now. He hates me. _ Collin could see that from the look of anger in his Daddy Ebony’s face.

Mr. Ebony is still gritting his teeth. His face still red from the betrayal he just witnessed. And his fury did not diminish even after seeing the look of guilt the little white boy is giving him. He remained silent. After a year of being with Collin, in Mr. Ebony’s eyes, the young white kid has separated himself from the whole white race that he fervently despises. In his eyes, Collin is different. He is one of the good ones. But now after the betrayal, he realizes that Collin is just as bad as the rest.

“I- I don’t-”

“Don’t you want to help your Daddy, Jake? It will double his winning if you win this bonus round. And there’s no harm in trying, right?” The host offers again.

_ I do want to help my Daddy. But I am sure he will be more angry at me if I collect Daddy cum. He is already angry at me as it is. _ Collin thinks to himself.

“I- I don’t know.” Collin answers honestly. He turns to his Uncle Jordan, who was standing behind his Daddy Ebony. The wide pleased grin on Jordan’s face only made Collin feel more guilty.

“Don’t worry, Jake. You will collect the Daddy cum using your hands and mouth. You don’t have to take it up the ass. I know your Daddy wouldn’t want that.” The host offers again. He chose not to mention the fact that Collin already had two cocks in his ass. One of which came inside the boy bareback.

This only made Collin feel guiltier, reminding him of the treacherous deed he committed not long before.

“I- I don’t- Daddy doesn’t want me to play with other Daddies like that.” Collin gulps, thinking deep in shame. His alibi was really flimsy, because it really doesn’t hold water.

“Yeah, but… but you just let two men fuck you in the ass. One even came inside you. BAREBACK.” The host answered, pointing the obvious. His frustration to Collin’s hesitation has taken over his mouth.

“Yeah… But… But that’s different.” Collin tries again.

“Different how?” The host was quick to ask. The sarcasm in his challenge is very evident. Collin looks at the guy before turning to his  _ Daddy _ . To his surprise, his Daddy Ebony looks at him with a curious look on his face.

“It… It was Uncle Jordan. So… So it was okay.” Collin blurts out. He knew he said too much from the look on his Daddy Ebony’s face. The silence from the audience of more than thirty men is almost deafening.

_He knew._ _He fucking knew._ Mr. Ebony thinks to himself. His jaw locks into a tensed anger.

_ He knew. _ Jordan echoes but with a completely opposite sentiment judging from the smirk on his face.

“It was… It was part of the game.” Collin tries again. But his voice is noticeably softer, the redness of guilt flushes on his cheeks.

“But this bonus round is part of the game, too.” The host adds.

Collin felt bad, guilty and horrible for what he did. He had cheated on his Daddy Ebony - the only man who ever did love him and never left him. He betrayed the only man who sees the real him. And he hates himself for it. He may have loved being with his Uncle Jordan, but still he misses and prefers his Daddy Ebony. And he knows there is only one way to ask forgiveness.

“I think Daddy should decide.” Collin finally says. His determination is strong. And his voice unfaltering. Collin passed the ball to his Daddy Ebony. He hopes his Daddy Ebony might forgive him this way. This is his only road to repentance. Whatever his Daddy Ebony wants, whatever the man decides, Collin is willing to comply.

“Oh, you want your Daddy to-” The host was amused at the young kid. Amazed and surprised at Collin’s response. But Mr. Ebony was more than ready to respond with a much bigger shocking statement.

“Why only hands and mouth?” Mr. Ebony asks. The host looks at the man, baffled at the question. He then turned to Jordan who was also clueless on what Mr. Ebony is alluding to.

“What do you mean?” The host asks cautiously. Gauging the reaction of Mr. Ebony to see how to react.

“I mean, Jake has a perfect fuckable boicunt if anyone is interested.” Mr. Ebony offered. Collin gulped.

“Ye-But- Ummm…” The host felt uneasy. He felt cornered. The tensed expression on Mr. Ebony’s face makes it hard for him to read the situation.

_ “No one can fuck you like I could. You can’t let another man fuck your boicunt. Your cunt is just mine. MINE.” _ Collin once heard his Daddy Ebony whisper in the heated passion of their tiger game. And Collin was ready to comply. Until he is ready to play the tiger game with his real family, he is ready to only give himself to his Daddy Ebony. This is the last thing he expects to hear from his Daddy Ebony. But then again, he betrayed and cheated on the guy.

But is it really betrayal and cheating if his Daddy Ebony wants him to get fucked by other men now?

“Doesn’t anyone want to fuck my white boislut up the ass and teach him a lesson?” Mr. Ebony announced, turning to the 30 something men in the audience. But even the perverted crowd was not sure how to react. All of them, but one.

“I would... Fuck your boy.” A single voice cuts through the awkward silence. It was Mr. Glenworth, who was at that moment still balls deep inside his own son. Skylar could only pout, displeased with his own father’s enthusiasm. He may be in terrible pain at that moment and would rather have his father stop fucking him. But still he wouldn’t want to see his Dad fuck another boy.

“Okay, then. Anyone el-?” Mr. Ebony smiles, expecting as much from his friend. But he did not even have to finish his question because one after another the rest of the crowd volunteers to fuck Collin. Mr. Ebony’s smile grew wider. Especially when he saw the look of worry start to cloud over Collin’s face.

_ “But there are so many of them.” _ Mr. Ebony could hear those words just from the look on Collin’s face.

“Well then. I’d let everyone fuck my white boislut… IF…” Mr. Ebony’s smirk as he intentionally adds a pause to get everyone’s attention before he continues. “If I win four times as much as I would have.”

Everyone’s face turned into a serious look of calculation. Mr. Ebony would have been worried that he had asked for a very steep price if he was not sure he’d get these perverted men to pay him. The look of hesitation on everyone’s face lasted only for a split second, before they all smiled.

“Okay. Deal.” The host quickly accepted. Usually he would wait for someone from the audience to accept the offer before he chimes in and makes it official. But this time, he wants to be inside this fresh meat so much that he’d pay the whole prize if he had to.

Collin watches in nervous anticipation. He was not sure about having to give everyone a handjob and/or a blowjob before. But he would have gladly endured it to receive his Daddy Ebony’s forgiveness. But letting everyone fuck him would be too much. And he is not sure if he’d want to be with everyone in the room. There’s more than 30 people there.

But Collin had no choice but to watch as his Daddy Ebony accepted the hand that the host was offering, sealing the deal. 

“Great. Everyone has to wear rubber of course so we could collect our Daddy cum and put it in this cup.” The host announced before he showed Collin the cup.

The cup looks so gigantic in Collin’s eyes. There’s a line near the rim. This makes it apparent to Collin that he would have to do so much work to really collect enough Daddy cum to fill the cup. The cup is then put on top of a stool for him to see at all times. An agreed upon signal for everyone from the audience to stand up and start approaching the stage.

“Not all at the same time. We are not savages.” The host responds with a chuckle. But his words were quickly contradicted by how fast he slipped out of his pants and underwear. The hunger in the host’s eyes are stronger than ever before as he moves closer to Collin.

“Go get dressed and wait for me in the car Okay, Skylar?” Mr. Glenworth told his son.

“But- What about you?” Skylar protests. He was complaining that his father was brutally fucking his son seconds ago. But now that his father had pulled out of him without cumming inside, he felt like he was deprived of something important.

“Just go. Okay? Wait in the car.” Mr. Glenworth barks at his son, harsher than he needs to. He did not wait for confirmation from Skylar. He goes straight for the stage, overtaking most of the other men.

Collin saw the very excited Mr. Glenworth approaching him. Behind the older man are more men of all sizes. Some with impressive muscle bulges. Some with healthy belly bumps. All of them wearing the same expression of lust in their faces. Their throbbing erections leading the way. Wrapped in rubber and ready for action.

Nervous. Scared. Cornered. Collin can’t help but feel that way. Especially with the crowd of men starting to circle around him. Collin manages to get one last glimpse of his Daddy Ebony before these strange men completely circled around him. Collin was silently hoping and praying that his Daddy Ebony would change his mind. Hoping that he’d forgive Collin this one time. But nothing.

Soon, the host happily plopped himself on the floor before grabbing Collin by the waist. Collin had no choice but to let the man position him, straddling over the host’s waiting cock.

“Please…”

“Shhhh… It will be alright, Jake.” The host declares before he starts pushing, using Jordan’s cum as his lube.

“Unggghh…” Collin grunts. His unwillingness to do this, even for his Daddy Ebony, is apparently stronger than he thought. His asshole shut tight, denying the host access inside. But that was not enough to stop the man. And it only made the whole ordeal more painful.

“Awh… It hurts.” Collin protests to the host.

Collin is not sure if his plea was genuine. Because usually he loves pain during sex. But this time, something is different. He still loved how the cock is forcefully prying his hole open. He still enjoys how the hands on his waist sink in on his skin to leave a temporary bruising. But something felt out of place. Collin just quite put a finger on it.

Maybe it is because he is not sure if he wants this. Or maybe because he wants his Daddy Ebony to hear him, and maybe it would change his Daddy’s mind.

“Why are you crying, JAKE?” a familiar voice catches Collin’s attention. By how the name JAKE was dropped, Collin knew that it was Mr. Glenworth who spoke.

Turning around to see Mr. Glenworth, Collin sees something he never thought he’d ever see. A line-up of cocks in varied sizes surround him. All of them pointed at him, only mere inches away from his face.

“Go on, Jake.”

_ “But-” _ Collin’s eyes plead.

“Don’t you want to help your Daddy?” Mr. Glenworth asks, not breaking eye contact with the kid. The scared look on Collin’s face falters. With a single question, Mr. Glenworth manages to make the young kid focus on his initial goal. A goal that both of them want to achieve, albeit for different reasons.

“Fuck… Ahhh...” The host grunts behind Collin which was quickly followed by a question from one of the guys.

“Is it good?”

“Prime piece of meat.” the host assures.

“Jake, Focus.” Mr. Glenworth adds before he crouches down to whisper his next words. “You know your Daddy will only forgive you if you do this for him.”

Collin gulped.

“Now, try to keep us hard and ready before we fuck your ass and give you the Daddy cum that you need.” Mr. Glenworth announces before he waves his cock in Collin’s face.

Mr. Glenworth’s cock is not as impressive as most. But next to monster sized black meat around it, it looks even more miniscule. Collin moves his gaze from left to right, seeing cocks upon cocks around him. He gulped.

He knows he has to entertain everyone. He has to make everyone happy so he’d get the Daddy cum that he needs for his Daddy Ebony to forgive him. Collin looks up to meet Mr. Glenworth’s gaze, before he opens his mouth.

“Very good.” Mr. Glenworth announces, before he feeds Collin his meat.

“There you go… Take that white slut.” Mr. Glenworth could not even see the absurdity of his statement.

“Come here, kid. Play with this.” One of the other men grabs Collin’s hand before guiding it towards his cock. Another man follows his lead and offers his own cock to Collin’s other hand.

“Good… Good. Fucking slut.” The man moans as he guides the Collin’s hand up and down his shaft. The host is groaning beneath Collin as the aggressive upward fucking continues. The other men continue to lazily stroke themselves as they watch.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Jordan asks his half-brother as they stand by the sides, watching.

“Did you enjoy his tight hole?” Mr, Ebony asks instead.

“Of cou-” Jordan scoffs but stops. He turns to his brother before he laughs. “Are you seriously jealous?”

“I am not.” Mr. Ebony declares, putting his foot down, but Jordan only chuckles.

“Okay. Whatever.” Jordan replies, unconvinced. “You have been teasing me for weeks with those videos. But boy, the wait was definitely worth it.”

“Yeah.” Mr. Ebony says simply. The crowd of men has gathered around Collin. He could barely see the white kid in the middle. He could hear the young boy gagging and choking though. And the loud grunts from the man fucking his boy reigns supreme.

The host did not last long. He has been on edge ever since he saw the new kid at the front of the movie theater. He mostly prefers someone in their later teens, but a tight young boy cunt every once in a while is the best, in his humble perverted opinion.

Pulling out of Collin’s hole, he wades through the crowd. He meets the eyes of Mr. Ebony and he only smiled at the guy, before giving his two thumbs up. He makes his way to the cup and then starts to pour out his cum into it. Depositing his load into the cup was almost equivalent to giving the young boy a five star rating review. And he chuckles at the filthy comparison his brain made.

Mr. Glenworth was quick to move and replace the host. But he prefers Collin on his back. The other men quickly adjusted. As Mr. Glenworth once again slid inside Collin after a long while, he felt home. It was not fair to compare Collin to his own son, because being with Skylar was really the most arousing experience in his life. But being with a little boy who is not complaining about pain all the time, Mr. Glenworth couldn’t help but appreciate that.

For a young kid like Collin, it was really hard to process everything that is happening around him, and TO him. He was not prepared for this. No one is. As Mr. Glenworth ploughed his ass, his hands were guided and used to stroke two cocks. Another man is raping his mouth, giving him no reprive to breathe.

"Fucking slut. You are one fucking tight whore… God damn it." Mr. Glenworth remarks, with a cheer. His hips thrust gleefully into Collin's smaller frame. He watches as a big burly man, with fingers intertwined behind the little boy's head, aggressively rapes Collin's throat. Mr. Glenworth has never heard a gnarlier sound than that of Collin's tight wet throat trying to accommodate the black guy's cock. It was horrible to hear but to him, also totally arousing.

"Fucking tight hole." The burly black guy echoes to the jealous grunt of the other men.

_ "Faster. We want our turn."  _ Mr. Glenworth could almost hear from the crowd. And as much as he would love to savour the boy's hole for a longer while, it was not to be. With each thrust, he draws closer and closer to his own orgasm. And he can't pull back now.

"FUCK." Mr. Glenworth mutters to the delight of everyone who can hear it. He wants to hold on much longer, but the pleasure and pressure just kept building up. And there is no returning now. With one final thrust and a deep growl, he shoots his load. The thin rubber traps it in.

Mr. Glenworth barely had time to finish his climax before he was pried off the young boy. Not even a second later, another man replaces his. A much bigger cock compared to his.

"Awwwwhhh…" Collin screams as the black cock drills in his hole. Everyone is eager to have a turn at his hole. His mouth served as a warm-up station. A place for the throbbing cock to stay and wait before its turn to rearrange Collin's inside in whichever form it desires. And that exact moment, the warm-up station is serving two men at the same time. Two cocks trying to cram inside his mouth and stretching his mouth beyond capacity.

"Wow. That was awesome." Mr. Glenworth smiles at his friend - Mr. Ebony. And like the host before him, he pours out his load from the rubber and throws the condom to the nearby bin.

"I can't believe you have been with that white boy ever since that day. Damn, Ty. I still couldn't believe you could do such a thing." Mr. Glenworth remarks.

"Well, I did. You dragged me into it." Mr. Ebony replies.

"And you loved it."

"Well, what's not to love?" Mr. Ebony happily admits. Mr. Glenworth only laughs with him.

"Wow, I wish I could stay longer. But the wife would be home soon. And Skylar and I need to be home and get ourselves clean before then." Mr. Glenworth announces. His gaze quickly drifts towards the hoard of men that are now sharing around this little white boy. This time, Collin was forced to sit on two cocks at the same time. One is average sized and another is a little over average. But even together those two cocks can't even equate to a cock of Mr. Ebony's size… or even Jordan's.

"Well, take care. See you around." Mr. Ebony says. His eyes are also now focused on the glimpses of Collin that he can get through the crowd of men circling the boy.

“We should really hang out some time. You and  _ Jake. _ Me and Skylar.” Mr. Glenworth offers. He just couldn’t pass the opportunity. He doesn’t want this expereince with Collin to be the last one.

“Maybe.” Mr. Ebony responds, unenthusiastic.

Mr. Glenworth smiles at his friend before he begrudgingly heads for the door. He has given his offer, he can’t do anything more. He wants to stay so bad. But he can't. It would just be too risky. Also, after cumming multiple times already, he is not sure if he could brew another load just for little Collin, no matter how much he wants to try.

On his way out though, Mr. Glenworth stopped on his tract. There, at the backmost row of seats in that theater, he sees two men. One of them is buck stark naked and crouching over something, facing away from him. The other is holding that something down.

Soon, Mr. Glenworth’s mind processes everything and he sees that the  _ something _ is actually a  _ someone _ . And that someone is his son - Skylar. Before him he sees one man pinning his little boy down with a mischievous grin on his face as another man forces his way inside his little Skylar.

“Fucking tight.” The one raping Skylar remarked.

“Stop yammering. Faster. I want my turn before the-” The other guy stops as his gaze glances over Mr. Glenworth’s figure.

“I didn’t-” the man quickly stutters, moving his hand up like he was surrendering to a cop. “He made me do it.” He adds, throwing his friend under the bus.

When the other guy turns to look at him, it angered Mr. Glenworth to see that it was the same guy from the playground. The same guy who introduced him to this world. Apparently the man had not given up on the idea of molesting Skylar.

“I- I am sorry. I- I was…” the guy quickly stutters, frozen in place, half buried inside Skylar’s hole.

“Da...dddyyy,,,” Skylar cries. His face distorted into a cry of both pain and happiness. He is clearly in pain after being cornered on his way out of the theater. His clothes are not ripped and tattered from the assault. And he is happy that now his father has come to save him. Or so he thought.

“You didn’t give up on my boy, huh?” Mr. Glenworth remarked. “After a year of me telling you NO, you still wanted this. So much so that you are willing to rape my son.”

“I- I am sorry.” The man pleads again. The other guy has skedaddled away, happy to escape this awkward situation before it turns into a fist fight. But it did not.

“Okay, you win.” Mr. Glenworth says finally.

“What?”

“I said you win. Get your fill now. But ONLY THIS ONCE. And make it fast. My son and I need to be home soon.” Mr. Glenworth declares to the other man’s surprise.

“Wow. Really?” The man asks excitedly. The look of horror painted on Skylar’s face was picture-worthy. He could not believe his father would let him be raped by a stranger. But here he is now, with the man resuming the anal assault. And Skylar would only cry louder.

Mr. Glenworth sat down and watch his son be sodomized by a stranger. In his mind, his decision made perfect sense. 

_ If I say NO again now, for sure this guy will not stop trying. And next time, I might not be there to save my son. So better give him the chance now than prolong this. _ Mr. Glenworth reasons in his mind. Ever since that day when he saw this same guy taint his son’s innocence, he had stopped seeing Skylar as such. To him, Skylar is a soiled boy - a reject son. And he has no trouble treating Skylar as just that. Especially now that his wife is pregnant and about to give birth to another boy. He had given up on keeping Skylar pure. But he is sure to keep his  _ other son _ clean.

Three hours took almost three eternities in Collin’s mind. Despite it feeling like three seconds in the eyes of the others in that theater. What kept him hanging on is the sight of the cup slowly filling up from the corner of his eyes.

Every single man had already deposited their loads in the cum cup at least twice. All of whom had already gone their merry way. And that explains how tired and in pain Collin feels at that moment.

It hurts. Everything hurts. His throat felt raw and swollen shut. His asshole is feeling the same thing with an additional painful burning sensation. His arms are sore from having to jack off two cocks at a time during the entire ordeal. His body remains limp on the floor now. Only three other souls are in the movie theater - Jordan, Mr. Ebony and the host.

“So how was it?” Jordan asks the young boy. Collin did not even respond. He just lay there motionless on the floor, looking up unto the dark ceiling behind the blinding light.

_ It hurts. But why does it hurt bad. It shouldn’t hurt bad. I should feel so good. Not bad. Pain is good. _ Collin asks himself, questioning his belief on the matter. And though he felt the feeling of pleasure in his pain, something is missing. Something important - love.

During the entire 3 hours of him serving more than thirty men, Collin has never once heard anyone say anything good to him.

_ “Fucking tight, whore” _

_ “Goddamn, white slut.” _

_ “Take it, white boy.” _

_ “Stop slacking off, jack my black meat good.” _

_ “This white boy throat is… fuck. Fucking take it.” _

Not a single one bothered to thank him. Not a single one felt like it was done with love. Not a single one even cared to use his fake name. No. He was just a white boy to them. A boy slut. Nothing more. And Collin felt used, he just doesn’t know it yet.

“Oh, look Jake, you filled the cup.” The host excitedly announced, pointing to the overflowing cum on top of the stool. Collin could only lift his head slightly to have a peek before he slumps back down on the floor. He tries to smile, happy that at least he did something that might appease his Daddy Ebony.

When Collin’s silence only lengthens, the host could only whisper to Mr. Ebony. “Is he okay? Did we-”

Jordan only shrugs his shoulders off. He is not sure how to handle the kid now. But Mr. Ebony knew. Somehow he knew what Collin was feeling and he felt a little bit guilty for it.

Without saying a word, Mr. Ebony approached Collin. Collin looks at Mr. Ebony’s blank face, unsure what to expect now. The older man crouches down to pick Collin up into his arm for a hug. Collin froze, unsure about the unfamiliar feeling that is stirring inside him.

“Wow. You were a very good boy. My precious little white boy.” Mr. Ebony whispers in Collin’s ear. Collin did not expect the overwhelming feeling that came over him. The dam broke and tears poured out of his eyes as the feeling of remorse mixed with his joy.

“I am sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean to. I won’t do it again. I promise. Please… please…” Collin pleads.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, baby. You are fine. We are fine. Actually you are perfect.” Mr. Ebony’s voice is soothing and calm. Collin knows this too well. And he loves it. Over the one year together, Collin had learned things about his Daddy Ebony.

The guy is not an affectionate man. Most of the time he is strong and strict. But Collin loved how rough Mr. Ebony is during sex. And the rougher he is, the sweeter he is to Collin afterwards. And now, after Collin endured being with multiple men, multiple times, he truly felt that it was all worth it.

“Do you know what you did?”

“What?” Collin asks curiously.

“Well, you just won your Daddy, me, enough cash to help with my wife’s pregnancy. And more.”

“Really? So you aren’t mad?” Collin asks.

“Mad? No. I am not mad. I will never be mad with my baby boy. You are so precious to me. It was all an act to make those guys pay me more.” Mr. Ebony lied unconvincingly. Jordan and the host could only shake their heads at the blatant lie. But it sounded true in Collin’s ear. And thus, his smile widens even more.

“What do you want, boy? Do you want ice cream?” Mr. Ebony asked his tired  _ baby. _ But Collin doesn’t want anything.

“Please, Dad. Please fuck me.” Collin pleads instead, to Mr. Ebony’s delight.

“As you wish.” Mr. Ebony answered happily. As he positioned himself at Collin’s well-used back hole.

The other two men watch, astonished at the unexpected turn of events. The last thing they expected to see is a live show of Mr. Ebony fucking this white and clearly gullible kid. But they really couldn’t complain.

Especially when Jordan was asked to join in, to DP Collin with his half-brother. And the host? Well, he gets to watch, and secretly videotape it as well. Not much of a reward, but he ain’t complaining.

It’s a WIN-WIN-WIN-WIN situation for all of them.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Steadily Growing's companion series is now under construction. It's a collection of dirty stories, some longer than others. And I figured that since you will be reading it, I would like to dedicate a storyline just for you.
> 
> Over the next few weeks, I will be posting polls on my SFW Twitter asking your input for the story. Once I get all the necessary information, I will start cracking on writing it. It will be posted as soon as I am done writing... which might take a month or so. So please be patient with me.
> 
> I actually already started the twitter polls. Last week, I asked what kind of relationship / troupe will be explored in the story, and you answered "Bully and Bullied". Garnering 11 votes out of 22. Thanks for that input.
> 
> Now another poll is up, and don't forget to cast your vote [ HERE](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1297548041612746752?s=19). <\--- 🔥🔥🔥 POLL IS OVER 🔥🔥🔥
> 
> RESULT : Main story will be "Big brother's buddy is my bully"
> 
> 🔥🔥🔥!!! New polls are up !!!🔥🔥🔥  
> 1\. What kind of pairing should it be?  
>  Vote in strawpoll [ HERE](https://strawpoll.com/yyh2ws7rz).  
> 2\. What consent level should I explore in this story?  
>  Vote in strawpoll [ HERE](https://strawpoll.com/d9yq4cpoy).
> 
> \-----------------------  
> SIDE NOTE:  
> \-----------------------
> 
> My dear friend, RikusKeyhole, posted a naughty fic in AO3. It's a masterpiece titled "Tainted with Hate". It's a cute love story, but also a naughty one. And Chapter 2 is already up with Chapter 3 coming this Friday, August 28.
> 
> Show my friend some love. Check it out and enjoy. You're welcome in advance.
> 
> [ !!! CLICK HERE !!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424197/chapters/62861845).


	16. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Callum are using each other for their own satisfaction.  
> But are there such things as "limits"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Callum Fitzgerald](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161938250067969?s=19)  
> \- [Peter Pritchard](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161321976811520?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Oh. Peter, you’re here. Let me guess. It’s football Saturday again.” Nia teases as the man stood right outside her front door.

“Yeah. It’ll be a good match today.” Peter responds with a smile. It has been more than a year since Peter came uninvited to Callum's house. And so much has changed ever since then. Still he feels guilty every time he talks to Nia. She just has no clue that he is fooling around with her husband. And she has always been a lovely, warm and welcoming woman.

“Is that Peter?” Callum asks.

“Yes.” Callum quickly got up from the couch and walked towards the front door, excited to greet his secret side slut.

“Ankew…” A loud squeal from little Aiden echoed before the young kid appeared behind Nia, running towards Peter.

“No running.” Callum sighs as he gets up from the couch and follows little Aiden, to join the other two.

“Oh, I wish I could stay and keep Aiden off your hands so you could focus on watching the match. But you see I have to go and get-”

“No. That is perfectly fine, Nia. I don’t mind.” Peter quickly interjects.

“Uncle.” Aiden beams with a cheerful smile while he hugs Peter’s legs. His head resting on Peter’s thighs.

“Don’t worry, Honey. Aiden is not at all a problem to us. Trust me. Our little dude loves watching. And he will surely see some good action today.” Callum joins in, giving Peter a mischievous smile, knowing that the man understands what he really means by those words.

“It’s a big match.” Peter quickly adds. Knowing the real meaning of Callum’s words makes it harder for him not to feel conscious and defensive.

“Oh, Great. So I am going now. I don’t wanna be late.” Nia declares.

“Bye, honey.” Callum says, his excitement barely contained inside him. Nia did not even notice. She gave her husband a kiss before she crouches down.

“Aren’t you going to give Mommy a kiss, baby Aiden?” Nia asks her now two year old son.

“Mmmmm… No.” Aiden responds after some pondering. His giggle that followed only made Nia laugh before she finally pouts.

“Okay, later. But no cookie for you.” Nia tries, making Aiden respond with a pout. Turning his face to the side to offer his cheeks to his mother for a kiss, he waited. Nia only smiled before kissing his baby boy.

“Okay, okay. I really have to go now.” Nia chuckles as she gets up. She turns to Peter. “You have to stay for dinner.”

“Oh. I really don’t th-”

“You have to.” Nia quipped dismissively.

“Okay.” Peter smiles, more guilty at Nia’s generosity. “I guess it beats eating at home alone.”

“Oh, where’s Cecile?”

“She and Collin are back at her parents’. Her parents are renewing their vows.” Peter explains.

“Oh, wow. That’s so sweet.”

“Yeah. Actua-”

“Nia. Aren’t you late for something?” Callum interjects, unable to hide his annoyance. He was really looking forward to his break with Peter. Nia has been home more often lately that sneaking out with Peter was almost impossible. That day was his first break to fool around with Peter after almost two weeks. Not that Callum and Nia’s sex life is non-existent. It just doesn’t suffice.

A quick glance on her wrist-watch and she knew that Callum was right. She did not read too much on the irritation in Callum’s voice. Which was her mistake.

“Oh, right. Bye.”

Callum watches Nia get into her car. He waves as she drives her car away, but before she could turn the corner, Callum is already closing the front door.

“I thought she’d never leave.” Callum remarks openly. “Come on. We don’t have much time.” He adds before he heads for the couch. He knew that they do have a bit of time. The sun is still at its peak and Nia won’t be home until before dinner. Still, Callum has so many things he wants to do that he knows they won’t have much time to do it all.

It is hard for Callum to restrain himself. Watching Aiden grow, Callum could not help but compare him to his other son - Ezekiel. And when Ezzy was around Aiden’s age, Ezzy was such a total Daddy pleaser. Callum would just fish out his cock and Ezzy will be all over it, literally. Every bottle feeding would be preluded by a  _ special Daddy milk feeding _ . At times, it would be Ezzy who is groping him, asking Callum for his meat. Callum didn’t know he was lucky then. And now with him plagued by horrible images of his baby boy Aiden every time he tries, he has no other choice but to rely on Peter.

Over a year of him fooling around with his former wife’s brother. A year of receiving royal blowjobs while the TV plays some lame football match. Over a year of fucking a married man behind their wives’ back. Callum could not see the irony that he divorced Peter’s sister because of infidelity but that is what he is repeatedly committing behind his current wife’s back. Callum refuses to acknowledge the irony of his constant betrayal.

Even after more than a year of exploiting the loophole in Ezzy’s otherwise flawless spell, Callum is still not satisfied. And today he wants to go even further. Or at least try to. He has been relishing the moments of fucking Peter while imagining his son in Peter’s place, given that it doesn’t give him those horrendous imageries of Aiden. But now he wants to try it the other way around. He wants Peter to take his place in his fantasy. The imagery of him fucking Peter while Peter fucks his son has been plaguing him for days now. And he could barely wait for it to happen for real.

Peter had become Callum’s only outlet of deviancy. And unbeknownst to him, he is starting to become very dependent on Peter. His sanity is anchored to the fact that every now and then, he gets to express his sexual frustrations on Peter. And this shouldn’t be a bad thing. If not for the fact that Peter doesn’t feel the same way.

“Come here, Peter.” Callum, who is now sitting on the single-seater couch manspreading like a king, gestures for Peter to come closer.

“Callum, I-” Peter starts to say but the stern look on Callum’s face stopped him. He won’t be listened to, Peter knows that much.

As soon as Peter is within his reach Callum grabs Peter’s arm and pulls him closer. His hand quickly moves up to Peter’s head and then pulls the grown man down to his knees until Peter’s head is buried on his crotch.

“Mmmmm… I know you miss this.” Callum smiles at the sight of Peter’s face being pressed down on his throbbing bulge. Peter’s face grew red.

“Callum… Please.” Peter attempts to say. From the corner of his eyes he could see his innocent nephew watching him intently. Callum’s grip on his head loosened which gave him the chance to pull back.

“Go on, Peter. Do your job now.” Callum announces before turning to his son and smiles. He doesn't hide the coldness of his instruction. To him, Peter is gaining as much as he does with this arrangement. Peter is just a means to an end, so if he gets more than Peter can, it shouldn’t matter one bit.

Peter feels ashamed. Over a year of doing this exact same thing and he is still not used to it. Being used like his holes are fleshlights connected to a human body. Callum sees him as nothing but a hole to dump cum in, nothing more. Usually it doesn’t matter to him. He shouldn't be fazed because he loves this kind of treatment from his own son. But no. With Callum, Peter is growing more uneasy, especially with an audience to watch it all happen.

At first, having a baby watch them have sex is just plain weird. Peter knew that Aiden was too young to understand what he was watching. He made himself believe that Aiden couldn’t really see much of what was happening, that is why he is intently staring at them. As Aiden grew older, it got harder and harder for Peter to ignore the stares. And Peter has no doubt that this imagery of their homosexual infidelity will be burned in Aiden’s memory forever. He knew that Aiden’s mind was starting to process everything more intensely. And having a child of his own, only a year younger than Aiden, Peter feels guilty. He felt like he was corrupting Aiden’s pure innocence. And he doesn’t like that.

“Come here, little monkey.” Callum says to his little boy who is still staring at them, mostly at Peter. As Peter unzips Callum’s pants and fishes his cock out, Aiden giggles, drawing closer. Painfully close that Peter feels extremely uncomfortable. When Callum picks Aiden up into his arm, Peter ponders about his choices.

_ What is wrong with me? Why am I letting this happen? _ Peter can see the error of his ways. He is just as much dependent on Callum as the man is on him. The only difference is, he is letting the man dominate him because he misses Markie. And this tilts the power balance towards Callum's favor.

Peter’s fingers wrap around the base of Callum’s length. He gulps the drool that his mouth instinctively made just from the sight before him. Peter couldn't remember how many times he had seen Callum’s impressive size before him, but it never ceases to entrance him. He looks up at Callum, but the other man is not paying him any mind, as usual.

Peter watches as Callum and Aiden wanders into their own world. Callum is casually hugging his son and giving the little boy tiny kisses which makes Aiden giggle. It is a very innocent act except for the fact that Peter is here opening his mouth to take Callum’s head in his mouth.

“Mmmmm…” Peter moans against his will. His throat dries up with desire to take more of this cock. He hates that his moan caught Aiden’s attention. Looking up with the intent to look Callum in the eye, Peter ended up looking straight into Aiden’s curious gaze. Peter blushes.

No matter how many times Aiden watches him be a cock slave for Callum, Peter just can’t get himself to be comfortable with it. Aiden is too young to witness this. A hypocritical opinion given that he took Ezzy’s cherry when Ezzy was not much older than Aiden is now.

“Look baby. Your uncle is giving Daddy’s fat meatstick a good polishing.”

Peter averts his eyes, ashamed to look Aiden in the eye. He knew he would never get used to this, but Peter still continued. Without more convincing, he takes more of Callum in his mouth. His throat offers some resistance but he pushes through. He knows that Callum has malicious desires for Aiden that are redirected to him, but he doesn’t want to think about that now. He just wants to focus on his task and immerse himself into his own fantasy with his teenage son.

“Look at that, Aiden. Your uncle Peter is really loving his task. I wish I could let you do the same to me. But we can’t.” Callum announces vocally. His words only made Aiden more curious, but not enough to question the reasoning behind why they can't do it.

“Look at him bob his head on my cock, boy. I wish it was your mouth wrapped around my girth and bobbing your head on it.” Desperation is apparent in Callum’s voice. His words only made it harder for Peter to focus on his fantasy. Immersing himself into his own fantasy has been really hard for Peter lately. He has tried asking Callum to have Aiden in another room so they could do it in peace, but Callum won’t have that.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Callum responded outraged then. “You are lucky I am helping you. I am doing you a favor and you want peace and quiet? Goddamnit, Peter.”

Peter felt small. He knew that Callum was doing him a favor. But he doesn’t want to hear it explicitly stated. That was almost three months ago now. And Peter never brought up the suggestion again. But ever since then, Peter is finding it hard to fantasize a time with Markie while Callum has begun to become more interactive with Aiden.

Before, Aiden would just watch, but soon Callum started talking to Aiden while Peter services him. During the most recent time with Callum, Peter was made to stroke Aiden’s tiny cocklet while Callum ploughs his asshole. It certainly was weird for him and a clear indication that their relationship is heading for a road that he is not comfortable with.

“Watch this, Aiden.” Callum announces as he moves his hand behind Peter’s head. Without much warning, Callum holds Peter’s head in place as he starts to thrust roughly into Peter’s throat.

Peter is understandably gagging, unprepared for the throat assault. His hand grips on the couch’s armrest. His mind continues to wonder about his recent choices. Doubting if things are really what he wants it to be.

“Fuck… I wish this was you, Aiden. I wish this is your throat I am raping now.” Callum admits aloud, unashamed. Alone with Peter and his young son, he didn't see the need to hold back his abhorrent words. Even his thrusts are unrestrained and full force, pushing himself balls deep into Peter’s tight food tube. Callum moans as he hears Aiden's melodious giggles in his arms. Happy, contented.

“Stop. Callum… I am choking.” Peter tries to say. His hand tries to tap on Callum’s thighs. But the lecherous father refuses to acknowledge it. The thrusts only grow rougher and soon, Peter hears Callum grunt loudly.

“Fuck. Here it comes, Aiden. Daddy is going to flood your throat now.” Callum’s candid words reflect the deep fantasy that he has immersed himself into. In his mind, he is actually abusing his son and not Peter. All of the pleasure but better because with Peter, he doesn’t have to hold back.

Forceful torrents of ball juice bombards Peter’s throat, adding to his misery. The stinging pain of thick gooey cum shooting out of his nose is not at all welcome. In fact, everything about the experience so far is unpleasant for Peter. The funny thing is, it could have been a very pleasurable experience if only Callum had given him enough time to immerse himself into his own fantasy with Markie. It may be Callum who introduced Peter to the dynamics of being a submissive to a dominant top, but Callum is not his top. Markie is and will always be.

“Fucking slut.” Callum smiles. Aiden giggles, amazed at the sight. He loves seeing the thick white goo shoot out of his uncle Peter’s nose. He especially loves seeing his uncle Peter pull back while his Daddy’s peepee continues to shoot white goo on to his uncle’s face. His poor uncle coughs and gasps for air while his Daddy continues to paint his face white.

“Did you like that baby boy?” Callum asks his son. Aiden beams with a smile at his father. The two share a sweet moment before Callum leans in to kiss his son’s forehead.

“Do you want to try it, Aiden?” Callum finally asks. Aiden’s eyes twinkles with a yes. The little boy nods eagerly, not really noticing how Peter is coughing and gasping still.

“Great. Unfortunately, you can’t do it to Daddy. But I am sure Uncle Peter would help us.” Callum smiles at his son sweetly. He got up and prodded Peter’s sides with his foot.

“Hey, get up.” Callum instructs, making Peter look up at him. “Get up.”

Peter has been denying it. He has fooled himself into thinking that he and Callum were equals in this arrangement. He made himself believe that he was still enjoying everything. But he wasn’t. Not for a while now.

_ Callum is using me. Well, I knew that. But… he truly is JUST using me. I doubt he even sees me as his former wife’s brother anymore. I am nothing but a stranger to him. A stranger that he can use to fulfill his wishes. _

“Now sit.” Callum pushes Peter to the chair. Peter stares at Callum, seeing the man in a new light. His mind couldn’t even make the connection to how Callum was before. How esteemed and noble Callum used to be.

_ This is not the Callum I knew. _ Peter finally realizes. Of course, Peter is also not the man that he used to be. For one, he is no longer the straight man that he thought he was. Now, all he wants is to worship a cock and be fucked by one. More specifically Markie’s. Still, Callum with the devious smile is far from the good-natured Callum who married his sister.

“Take it out, Peter.” Callum snaps Peter back to reality. Peter turns to his nephew who is now standing between his spread legs. Hands on his thighs, and eyes fixed on his bulge.

_ What is going on? _ Peter asked, confused.

“Take your cock out. Aiden wants to see.”

“WHAT?!?!” Peter is dumbfounded. He knows that he had been used as a proxy for Aiden. But this is not in line with that. And he is too stunned to process it.

“Go on, Aiden. Help uncle Peter.” Callum encourages his son. Aiden happily tries his uncle Peter’s zipper and is actually successful with it. But he can’t take his Uncle Peter’s cock out through the open fly. So he reaches for the waistband of Peter’s pants and tries to pull it down. But Peter is not letting him. His uncle grabs on to the waistband to stop it from being pulled down.

“Callum. No. Don’t make me.” Peter voices his thoughts. Although he intends to sound stern and firm on this decision, his words sound more like pleading.

“Oh, Peter. Stop pretending. You know you want to help out Aiden. He wants to try it out.” Callum adds.

Peter couldn’t understand the reasoning behind Callum’s demands. Besides knowing about his desire to be sexual with his own son, Peter knows nothing else. He doesn’t understand why Callum couldn’t do it himself. The only rational explanation Peter could think of is that Callum wants to torture him by dragging him to this level of depravity. Maybe as a way of punishment for what he did to Ezzy years and years ago.

“Please, Callum. No.” Peter pleads desperately. Ignoring him, Callum leans forward to help Aiden pull his pants down.

“Please…” Callum wouldn’t listen. The anger in Callum’s eyes made Peter scared. He knows that Callum can snap his arm if the man wants to and he won’t be able to do anything. The familiar feeling of being cornered and desperate plagued his mind.

_ The last time I felt this way was years ago. The time when I cowardly sacrificed my youngest son to save myself. That weekend in that hotel started my descent to madness. _ Peter knows that it all started with Ezekiel. But Peter had things under control then. Only after that weekend in the motel with Callum and Collin did everything come spiralling down the drain.

Aiden looks at his father as Peter’s cock comes into view. It was a look of amazement from Aiden. He has seen his Dad and his Uncle play around before. But not once was he allowed to join in. Now, he is happy that he is going to.

“Yeah, uncle Peter is not big.” Callum laughs at Peter’s expense. “Don’t worry baby, it’s okay.” Callum says in a soothing voice.

It amazes Peter how he can still see glimpses of the good man Callum used to be during interactions with Aiden. But whenever Callum turns his attention to him, Peter can only see the devil Callum has become. Callum crouches down beside Aiden. He starts instructing Aiden like a mother bird teaching her chicks how to fly. But with words and not actions.

“You saw what your uncle Peter did, Aiden. Go on. Lick it. Taste it.” Callum can’t hide the excitement in his voice. He watches with bated breath as his son hesitantly holds Peter’s cock in those tiny hands. Then Aiden leans forward and sticks his tongue out. His eyes close as he leans forward, feeling the older man’s warmth drawing closer. The older man’s distinct musk invades his cute little nose, making it wrinkle. As his pink slick tongue extends out, his eyes shut tighter and his face wrinkles, trying to fight the urge to back out. As soon as his tongue touches his uncle’s throbbing member, it retracts back into his mouth, a turtle’s head back inside its shell. Aiden’s face sours for a second before his expression mellows.

“How was it, Aiden?” Callum asks, curiously.

“Ummm…” The uncertainty lengthens until Callum asks Aiden to try it again. Aiden is still unsure but he complies. Again. And again. Tiny hesitant kitten licks on Peter’s cock. Slowly, Aiden’s hesitation fades after realizing that it doesn’t taste too bad. In fact, he likes how  _ alive _ it is to the tongue of his tongue.

However, Peter hates this. He hates that he is becoming an accomplice to Callum’s devious plans yet again. The last time, he offered his son and that incident was mostly his fault. But now, this is Callum corrupting his own son using Peter as the main instrument. Yet Peter moans in shame while his cock hardens against his will.

“Please, Callum… Let’s not… include Aiden.” Peter pleads. Aiden is now curiously giving Peter’s leaking piss slit a good tongue licking, which brought forth a string of moans from the man.

_ How could this bastard be so ungrateful? His moaning is a sure sign that he is enjoying this. Why does he have the audacity to act like he wants this to end? _ Callum is angry.  _ If I could, I would pay an arm and a leg just to be in his place. Having my son lapping at my cock would be Heaven. _

“Shut up, Peter.” Callum is green with envy. Using the memory of having Ezzy service his cock as a reference, Callum can only imagine how great Peter is feeling at the moment. And even Peter can’t deny that. He is just not into the idea of corrupting yet another young innocent boy like he did his son - Collin.

“Open up, Aiden. As wide as you can and take it in.” The contrasts between Callum’s anger towards Peter and love towards Aiden is very evident in the tone of his voice. There is no denying it.

Aiden was happy to comply. His mouth opens as wide as he can like what his father wanted. Guiding his uncle’s cock into his mouth. Of course, it is impossible to take more than the head even if Peter is significantly smaller compared to Callum. But Callum is satisfied at the sight. His son’s mouth engulfing the flary head of Peter’s boner. Wet sloppy sounds of a two-year-old nursing on a married man’s cock. Callum could only wish this was his. But it did not stop him from moving his hand to the back of Aiden’s head.

“It’s okay Aiden. Trust Daddy.” Callum soothes Aiden when his son side-eyes him. His sweet smile contradicts how his hand now tries to push his son’s head down on Peter’s cock.

“Accckkk...” Aiden gags. Of course, he did, but Callum likes it. Seeing his son’s face turn red as he forces it down on Peter’s cock is too much of a turn on. His own cock is now granite hard, tip touching the floor and making a pool of precum.

Peter moans, helpless. He hates this. He is not on-board with making Aiden do this to him. He is especially not on-board with making Aiden gag on his length, despite how great those panicking gag muscles feel around his girth. He is not on-board with forcing the kid down on his cock, no matter how great it feels to have his entire length be hugged by a warm wet orifice. Of course, his body isn’t responding the way his mind is. Instead, Peter’s legs spread wider to give Aiden more space. His strings of moan lengthens, almost endless. His cock is as hard as when he is getting brutally fucked by his son - Markie.

Try as he might, Peter can’t deny how great it feels to receive a blowjob after a long while. He can’t deny that it feels heavenly to have a little boy gag on his cock, tongue swirling around in panic. He can’t deny how this only reminds him of Ezzy’s wet warm mouth. It reminds him of Collin. And despite better judgment, Peter leans back to enjoy this.

“Please… Callum…” Peter pleads again, not sure what he is begging for anymore.

“Awwwkkk...” Aiden continues to gag. Veins are popping on his red face, but Callum only becomes more persistent.

“Take it all, Aiden. You can do this son. I wish this is my cock you are sucking, boy. I wish I could feel your lips wrapped around my cock right now.” Callum narrates as he bobs his son up and down Peter’s cock.

“Callum… Stop.” Peter pleads, but it is continuously ignored like Aiden’s gagging and choking. Peter is not sure if he is thankful about that. Callum continues to dive into his frenzied state, watching his son bobbing on Peter’s cock and imagining himself in Peter’s place. His selfish desire for something so abhorrent overrules every logic thought in him, silencing the screams of protest his fatherly side are making.

“Oh… Aiden. You are doing so good. Suck on Daddy’s cock, sweet boy. Mmmm…” Callum is sounding more like a mad man, his sanity slipping out of him as his deviant desire takes over, killing every other thought in its path.

“Callum, I am close.” Peter warns. Despite Peter’s heavy conscience, he can’t hold back. His mental state is very much against everything that is happening. But his body is all for it. Craves it. Loves it. And his body is ready to show this young two-year-old how much he appreciates that wet warm mouth.

Callum’s smile only widens. He knows that Peter would soon flood his son’s mouth with cum, he doesn’t care. He knows that this might traumatize Aiden for life, he doesn’t care. Gone is the loving caring father that he once was. What remained is the morally-appalling deviant that he has become.

“Please… AAAAHHHH...” Peter pleads helpless. His legs stretch out and tense up as he blasts into Aiden’s mouth.

“Soooo-OOHHHH-RRRYYYYY…” Peter could not help himself. His guilt tugs at his heart and a single tear falls down his face. Was it of remorse or of pleasure? Peter can’t be sure.

Aiden chokes, unable to keep up with the waves of Peter's climax flooding his mouth. He didn’t expect this, despite having just seen his father do the same thing to his uncle. It would have been worse if the cum had also shot out of his nose, luckily for Aiden, his uncle Peter can’t cum that much.

After a few moments of ringing silence, Callum finally pulls Aiden’s head back to give the kid a chance to breathe. He smiles as Aiden gasps for air. His eyes sparkle as he waits for his son’s reaction.

_ “Wow, Daddy that was awesome. You came so hard.” _ Callum remembers Ezzy saying.

_ “Daddy, you just taste so good. Can I have more?” _

_ “You are really big, Daddy. Let’s try it again.” _

_ “Please Daddy, fuck me now.” _

_ “Ahhh… You are so big, Daddy. It feels so good inside me.” _

_ “Fuck me harder, Daddy. Please.” _

_ “Fuck my slutty hole, Daddy. Make me gape for you.” _

_ “I miss having you inside me, Daddy.” _

**Appalling. Immoral. Demonic.** This is how a normal person would think if a father expects his son to react this way after making the kid gag on a man's cock and choke on its endless barrage of cum.

**Ridiculous. Illogical. Delusional.** Accurate words to describe Callum who expects Aiden to react the same way Ezekiel did. But Callum is no longer a reasonable man. The desire that he harbored deep inside him was further deprived of satisfaction by Ezzy’s safeguard spell. So the selfish desire only grew uncontrollably and consumed his entire being.

“Daddy… It hurts.” Aiden wails. He was really intrigued while watching his Uncle and Daddy do the same thing for more than a year now. But being forced into it like he just was, Aiden felt betrayed and hurt.

Callum is taken aback by the look on Aiden’s face. The hurt and judgment in his two-year-old son’s eyes makes Callum rethink for a second. But his desire is in an all-time high. He is nearing the fulfillment of his desires now. His resolve was shaken but he was ultimately unfazed.

“Are you okay, Aiden?” Peter asks, instead of Callum.

“He’s fine.” Callum quickly interjects., dismissing his son’s feelings before Aiden can say anything. Callum refuses to recognize the constant streams of tears rolling down Aiden’s face. “Fuck, I forgot the lube in the bathroom.” Callum adds, choosing instead to be pissed at himself for forgetting.

“Wait here, I will get it.”

Peter looks at the shell of the man that Callum was. He can’t let this happen. He gets up and balls his hands into a fist. He knows he will just lose if a fight breaks out, but he knows he has to do it for Aiden.

“NO.”

“What?” Callum’s hazy eyes focused on Peter.

“I won’t let you do this.” Peter repeats himself. He knows that he was not the main driving force for what happened, but he let it happen nonetheless. And now, he knows what Callum has in mind. And he is not going to just stand there and let Callum do it. He can’t. He knows he shouldn’t.

“Oh… What makes you think you can tell me what I can and can’t do, Peter?” Callum asks, challenging the other man.

“I am not doing it, Callum.”

“Why?” Callum asks, baffled. He knows that Peter enjoyed receiving the blowjob from the inexperienced Aiden. He knows that fucking the young boy would only make Peter feel much better. Callum wants to do it himself, if only he could. So his mind can’t comprehend why Peter wouldn’t want to do it.

“Look at yourself, Callum. What happened to you? You are so obsessed with corrupting your own son’s innocence. It’s disgusting.” As he hears his own words, Peter gets angrier. Callum’s silence only gives him the chance to continue voicing his thoughts.

“I don’t know why you need me to do it. But I won’t do it to your son. I can’t do it. I just- For fuck’s sake, Aiden is just 2 years old, Callum. Why can’t you see that?” Peter grunts in exasperation seeing no reaction whatsoever on Callum’s face. Despite pointing out the disgusting logic behind the other man’s request, Callum seems unfazed and unapologetic.

“So you’re suddenly a saint now?” Callum challenges back instead of answering. “After raping Ezekiel and letting me rape Collin, you are suddeny disgusted by this?” Callum scoffs as he shakes his head. Of all the people in his life, Peter is the last guy he’d expect to call him a bad father. The idea just didn’t sit well with him. Blinded by his ungodly desire, he can’t grasp Peter’s words. He subconsciously refused to. Instead, he shrugs it off as bullshit.

“I did that. And I hate myself for it. Every waking hour, I feel regret for ever being a shitty father to my son and a shitty uncle to your son. If I could take it all back, I would. But I can’t, Callum. What’s done is done. I have to live with it. And you… you are doing this voluntarily to your own son who trusts you and loves you.” Even Peter can’t believe he is saying this. He knows he is being a total hypocrite, but considering the things Callum had in mind, he knows he has to say something.

“What is it to you?” Callum responds defensively. He is getting pretty pissed at Peter. In his mind, Peter isn’t only disobeying him but also insulting him in the process.

“For starters, you are using me to molest your own son. I am not having any more of th-” Peter’s words get cut short by a punch. Peter stumbles backwards, shocked. He can’t even feel the pain. His face turns red with fury. He glares at Callum as he wipes the blood coming out of his nose.

“Know your place, Peter.” Callum remarks with a smug look on his face, taking Peter’s anger as his victory. “You have no right to judge me as a father. You know that.”

Peter is seething, holding his tongue. The more he looks at Callum, the more he gets reminded that he has always been just a tool for Callum to use. He thought they were equally benefitting from this affair, but now he knows better. He was never seen as an equal, and he hasn’t been treated like one since the very beginning.

“Now, you stay here. I’ll get the lube.” Callum walks away with confidence. He has successfully defended himself and has put Peter back to his rightful place.

As Callum leaves the room, Peter turns to Aiden. The young two-year-old looks up at him with clear beads of tears still rolling down from his eyes. His mouth still dripping with Peter’s pearly white beads of forbidden nectar. Peter knows he is a coward. He knows he doesn’t stand a chance against Callum in a fist fight. He can only do one thing - walk away.

“I am sorry, Aiden.” Peter mutters before he quickly gets dressed. He was out the door as quick as he could. Turning around a corner and parking the car after three blocks, Peter finally breaks down and cries.

Peter feels sorry for himself. He feels completely guilty for his contribution to another child’s corruption of innocence. He already corrupted his nephew and then his sons. And even after feeling so much guilt, he still let Callum manipulate him into corrupting another child. He let his lust control him and for this he is sorry. This only makes him think of his one-year-old daughter. It makes him want to protect her innocence at all cost.

Callum comes back with an exciting beaming smile and a bottle of lube in his hand. He was surprised to find that Peter is nowhere to be found. Pissed, he rings Peter’s phone. But Peter is not answering.

“Where the fuck are you, Peter? Get your ass back in here or don’t even bother coming back again.” Callum said in a voicemail. And when he didn’t receive an immediate response, he continued leaving more voicemails and text messages along the same line.

_ “Where are you, slut?” _

_ “If you are not back within an hour, our deal is off. I won’t take you back again even if you get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness.” _

_ “Where the hell are you, Peter? It’s already been an hour, I am losing patience.” _

Each unanswered voicemail and text only makes Callum more pissed. He turns to Aiden and can only see a wasted opportunity just because he wasn’t able to keep Peter under control. Callum is furious with Peter’s disobedience. Yet he is still hopeful that Peter will come back. Turning the TV on to distract Aiden, Callum continues on pressuring Peter.

_ “Peter, this is your last chance.” _ Callum sends in a text message, warning Peter.

There was no reply of course. Peter, ridden with so much guilt, turned his phone off and decided to spend his time at home with his wife and their children. Each second that passes makes Callum see what is really happening. And he isn’t ready for it. Instead, he tries to blame it all on Peter.

_ This is all Peter’s fault. Who does he think he is? He is not special. _ Callum thinks to himself. But he didn’t keep the thought to himself. He let Peter know through another text message.

_ “Who do you think you are? You think you are special. I can get someone else to do my bidding. You weren’t even good at it.” _

And Callum didn’t stop there. Every wave of guilt he felt, he tried to send Peter’s way. Text messages that Callum used to defend his actions in his mind. Pinning the blame on Peter. Text messages like:

_ “If you are not going to do what I want, Peter. Don’t even bother showing your face again.” _

_ “Fuck you, Peter. Fuck you for judging me because of what I want to do with my own son.” _

_ “Stop being a hypocrite. You are no saint.” _

_ “Aiden is my son. I helped bring him to this world.” _

_ “Aiden is my son. I own him. You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do with him.” _

The more Callum tries to defend his own actions, the guiltier he feels. His reasoning goes around in circles and the more he tries to pin the blame on Peter, the more he sees how dirty his hands are. When Callum’s mind finally wraps around the idea, he too breaks down and cries.

Calum’s eyes wander back to Aiden. The little boy is still on the floor, effectively distracted by the cartoon show on TV. Before Peter’s disobedience, Callum can only see Aiden as the object of his abhorrent obsession. The unattainable forbidden fruit that he wants to sink his teeth in. But now, he sees his son. He really sees Aiden - the son that he was trying and almost succeeded in corrupting.

Callum is appalled at what he had done and what he was trying to do. The dried tears, drool and cum on his two-year-old’s face shakes Callum’s core. He didn’t just cross the line, he went far beyond what a father would do. Peter’s words, that he chose to ignore before, start echoing in his head. And this time, he understands where Peter is coming from.

_ What- What have I done? _ Callum asks himself as the cloud that was shrouding him in darkness gets lifted. He recollects all the horrid things that he had been doing the past year. And he is seeing it in a new light. And he is disgusted by it, terrified of himself for doing things he never thought he could and for ever considering doing more.

Callum sees it clearly now. It all started with Ezekiel. Looking at Aiden, he wonders if Ezzy was the same. He goes through his mind in a new clearer perspective.

_ Was Ezzy not into it? Had I just forced myself to believe that Ezzy wanted it as well? Maybe Ezzy didn’t really start anything. Maybe it was my perverted mind that made me think that Ezekiel would willingly suckle on my cock. Fuck, Ezzy was barely a year old then. How could I make myself believe that crap? _

Callum remembers how sexually frustrated he was at that time. With his wife spreading her legs to every man except him, his doubts are extremely plausible.

_ And that was just the start. Since that time, I continued molesting my own son. Taking advantage of my little boy, making him choke on my cock and raping his ass. How twisted could I be? And now, even with this guilt, I am still starting to get hard from the thought. _

_ And I didn’t stop with my little Ezzy. I went on to do the same to Collin. Then drag Peter in it as well. If not for that police scare involving the perverted teacher - Mr. Gunderson, I know I might not have stopped. _

_ But I did manage to stop, if only for a short while. I remarried and that’s that. Then I got Nia pregnant. And once again I was left to satisfy my own sexual desires. I tried to resist, I know I did. I tried hard, and those naughty realistic daydreams and wet dreams got me through it. _

_ But it was never enough. And it didn’t last long. When Aiden finally came, these ungodly desires inside me made me see my newborn Aiden like how I saw Ezzy. I had no choice. _

_ No. Nobody forced me to think this way. Nothing made me do it. I did it. I chose to do it. _ Callum corrects himself.

_And I fucking lost it._ _What was I thinking? Why did I ever think that fucking my barely one-year-old son was a great idea?_ Callum now wonders.

_ I was so obsessed with reenacting what I did to Ezzy with Aiden that I didn’t think much about the legality and the morality of my thoughts. I just knew I just wanted it. And at that time, it was enough to make me do it. _ Callum thinks back in horror now.

_ I do remember planning to use Markie though. But that plan did not work, as far as I could remember. It somehow ended with me and Markie flipfucking, for some reason. It is still unclear to me how that happened, but it did. _

_ Now that I think about it, that only frustrated me. And the traumatic images of Aiden that I started seeing after then, only made me more desperate. The desire to fuck Aiden becomes my ONLY obsession. That only led me to Peter. And ultimately, now to my current situation. _

_ Fuck. I am a terrible father. I hate myself. _ Callum can’t believe how far he had gone from the man that he used to be. And he doesn’t even know what got him here. What pushed him to change. And that only makes him feel worse.

Heavy with guilt, Callum manages to get himself to give Aiden a bath before his wife comes home. He feels so repulsed and disgusted with himself as he washes the traces of Peter’s cum on Aiden’s face. Aiden was giggling at first. He has already forgotten what his father has done, even if the traces of it are still being washed away.

“Daddy, something wong?” Aiden asks, noticing his father’s heavy frown.

“No. Everything’s okay, Aiden.” Callum responds, yet he can’t even get himself to fake a smile. Naturally, Aiden didn’t believe his father’s unconvincing lie. Given how young he is, he naturally internalized his father’s sour mood as his fault. And his next words reflect that.

“Sowy, Daddy. Am sowy. Sowy. Sowy.” Aiden pleads. He doesn’t want to see his father sad like this. He moves to give Callum a hug with the intent to make it up to his Daddy. Whatever he did was, he wants to say sorry, but this only makes Callum feel worse. He gives Aiden a tight hug back before breaking down yet again.

_ “I’m sorry, son. Sorry for being a shitty Dad.” _ Callum mentally responds as Aiden continues to ask for forgiveness that his father is supposed to be asking for.

When Nia came home that night, she asked about where Peter is. Callum lied to her, telling her Peter had to go home for some reason. Callum can’t even remember what his alibi was.

Callum’s abhorrent desires towards Aiden were kept at bay by his guilt for the next few days. His guilt nags at him every time he thinks of Aiden that way. He no longer needs to see those horrible images of a half-conscious Aiden on a couch to stop himself. He only needs to think about how Aiden looked like after Peter left.

But Callum’s guilt didn’t stay there for long. The next weekend, he found himself wishing that Peter would come over again. But of course, Peter didn’t. Callum didn’t even get a message back from Peter, which infuriates him but at the same time, he is thankful for.

One more week after, and Callum finds himself struggling with his feelings again. Looking at Aiden makes him feel a certain way inside. Now, while looking at Ezekiel and Aiden together - hugging, goofing around and being brothers, Callum is sporting a permanent semi in his pants. Callum manages to keep himself in check though.

Another week passes and Callum is slowly losing it.

Then another week.

Then another.

Then more.

And more.

Until finally, Callum once again loses his internal battle. He soon finds himself alone in his office at home, doors locked and watching something he never thought he’d willingly watch, let alone enjoy - the videos of Peter and Ezekiel. The ones he thought Peter took to document how he is molesting Ezekiel. The ones he gave back to Peter with a promise that he never made a copy.

Well, Callum did make a copy. He didn’t understand why he made a copy then. He never saw much of these videos except that first time. But he knew he hated the idea of it. Because, these videos are evidence to Peter molesting Ezekiel behind his back. It showed Peter taking Ezekiel's cherry days before Callum could.

Callum hated these videos. Yet, he still made a copy. He thought he did that so he has something to hold over Peter’s head. Just in case. But he knows better now. He knows that he did it because he wants to watch these videos one day.

Even then, he has foreseen how twisted he will become. And now, watching these videos on his laptop and jacking off to it, he knows that he won’t be winning any  _ “Father of the Year” _ award any time soon.

Callum considers using the video to blackmail Peter again. But Callum knows that he can’t. He knows that he can’t keep crossing the line. He knows he has to get himself together, or risk destroying everything he holds dear. He needs help, but he can’t tell anyone about what his depraved desires without risking exposing himself as the horrible father that he was.... and still is.

Callum doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t have anyone to turn to for this. And that is when he discovers the dark web. A hidden forum of men just like him.

Over the time he spent in that dark web forum, Callum realizes that maybe he isn’t the worst father. Still, he knows he is a bad one.

**\--- One Year Later ---**

There it is again. That wonderful scene, overflowing with love and youthful innocence. Callum will never get tired of seeing this. His lips curl into a pleasant smile as he watches the cute view before him of his twelve-year-old son spooning his three-year-old boy. He could have never dreamed of having two precious boys as his sons. He feels so blessed, watching this wonderful innocent sight before him. A sight that he has come to love to see regularly when he gets up in the dead of the night and goes straight to Aiden's room.

But just like every night before this, this cute innocent sight is inducing a reaction in him that he’d rather not have. His blood rushing to a place down south that he'd rather ignore, if he could.

_ I need to… leave. _ Callum tells himself, wanting to avoid what had happened the night before. A father peaking through his sleeping son’s bedroom door and jacking his meat to the sight he beholds, that is not remotely normal. But instead of heading to bed - to take his rightful place by his loving wife's side, Callum heads for his office - to his waiting laptop.

He opens his dark web browser and logs on to his account. An unread message pops up. He knows who it is from and what the message is for. He has been talking to this guy - TheaterNerd69, who apparently lives in the same city as him. TheaterNerd69 has been inviting him to come to this place in the more impoverished part of the city. But Callum knew he just couldn’t risk it, which the guy understands.

“So? Are you game for the swap?” The message from TheaterNerd69 reads.

Callum looks at the message. He has been contemplating if he should accept the offer.

After a year of rewatching the same videos of Peter molesting Ezekiel over and over, Callum is now bored of the same old, same old. Mentioning this to TheaterNerd69, the guy eagerly offered for a pornnstash swap. Callum immediately said no, of course. His pornstash is full of videos starring Peter and his own son. If he shares it to this virtual stranger, the video could easily be traced back to him. But the more this guy persists, the more he is inclined to do so.

“I am not sure about that.” Callum responds.

“Why? Is your collection very  _ personal _ perhaps? Don’t worry, I can keep a secret.” TheaterNerd69 replies promptly.

Callum looks at the messages. He has been talking to this same guy for a year now and he still has his freedom. Maybe it is because he hasn’t given away a concrete proof of his illegal deviancy aside from the conversation they had. But at that moment, the horned-up Callum is inclined to believe that TheaterNerd69 is not an undercover police or from the bureau.

“What do you have there?” Callum finally responds.

“I have plenty of flavors to choose from. What do you have in mind?”

“Nothing too extreme.” Callum responds. He wants something new but not  _ that _ new.

“How about a video of a boy named Skylar?” comes TheaterNerd69’s eager response.

Callum is nervous now. The closer he is coming to closing this deal, the more apprehensive he becomes.

“I have a video of a boy and his Uncle.” Callum responds back. His hands are uncontrollably shaking now. Excitement? Fear? Maybe both.

“It is not very high quality though.” Callum quickly adds, almost like a disclaimer. Or maybe he is just trying to make the other guy say no.

“Great. I will send the video to you now. I am excited.” TheaterNerd69 responds almost too eagerly. And although Callum’s hesitation is never fully erased, he still goes through with the deal.

The worries and fear in his mind are quickly replaced by lust as soon as the new video loads in his screen. Squirting a good amount of lube on his palm, Callum is ready for the fun. And he is not disappointed.

“Awhhh… Ouch, it hurts. Daddy…” The boy named Skylar pleads as a hulking black man hammers that monster cock in that tight boy hole. The two are in some sort of makeshift stage. The room is not lit aside from the spotlight beaming on the pair so Callum can’t see anything else. And he doesn’t really want to.

“Fucking take that, white bitch.” The black guy in his mid to late twenties growls, slamming himself harder on the boy.

The video is not remotely close to the “ _ not too extreme” _ video that Callum asked for. But surprisingly, it is exactly what Callum needs. He goes to bed that night, fully relieved of all his stress and sexual frustrations.

_ This is the start of something good. _ Callum thinks to himself as he drifts off to sleep.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Steadily Growing's companion series Twitter Poll Results  
> Trope : Bully / Bullied  
> Main Concept : "Big brother's buddy is my bully"  
> Pairing : M/M or MM/M  
> Consent Level : Hardcore Noncon  
>   
> 🔥🔥🔥!!! NEW POLL !!!🔥🔥🔥  
> 1\. What kind of fetish/kink should I include in the story?  
> Vote in strawpoll [ >>> HERE <<< ](https://strawpoll.com/q4qykp2aq).  
>    
> You can pick multiple options. As soon as the poll expires and results are available a new one will be created with all the top picks. Top one will win and be featured in the bully story.  
> \-----------------------  
> SIDE NOTE:  
> \-----------------------
> 
> My dear friend, RikusKeyhole, posted a naughty fic in AO3. It's a masterpiece titled "Tainted with Hate". It's a cute love story, but also a naughty one. And Chapter 4 is coming this Friday, September 4. It's the finale chapter.
> 
> Show my friend some love. Check it out and enjoy. You're welcome in advance.
> 
> [ !!! CLICK HERE !!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424197/chapters/62861917).


	17. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thought he is done with his old cheating ways.  
> He thought he had escaped his past.  
> But now he finds himself back at the starting point...  
> AGAIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Peter Pritchard](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1239161321976811520?s=19)  
> \- [Jordan](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1284863656824467457?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- [Mr. Ebony](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1252122749687881728?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- Collin --> 18+ character reference photo in NSFW twitter account **♡**  
>   
>  I also posted NSFW ref photos for characters with **♡** above, in my NSFW twitter.
> 
> 🔥 NSFW pics and clips 🔥  
> I have a thread in my NSFW account where I posted most if not all of the photos and clips mentioned in this chapter. 😏😈
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER / WARNING:**  
>  My NSFW account is just a supplementary page full of trivial stuff. And it is not worth sacrificing your anonymity if you are conscious/worried about that. Follow at your own risk
> 
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

_ What am I doing here? How irrational am I? Stuck here in my car, scared to even step out. But why am I even here? _

Peter knows better. He knows that he shouldn’t be here. He knows he shouldn’t be as turned on and excited as he is. He should be angry. That is what he needs to feel now, but that isn’t the emotion that is making his fingers tremble. It isn’t the emotion making him sweat furiously.

_ Why would a married guy like me jeopardize everything for a quick fuck? I thought I was over this. I- I thought I had put this cheating phase of my life behind me. It was a long arduous year trying to fight back the urge to come crawling back to Callum. Yet here I am again, desperate and already rock hard. _

Peter steadies his hand by gripping tighter on the steering wheel. He takes deep breaths to calm himself. His mind is still in great turmoil, but his body wants something. He looks out the car window and to the house outside.

**8:04 AM**

_ I’ve been good. I am good. I want to be good. What the fuck am I doing here? I am angry. I am supposed to be angry. _ Peter slams his hand on the steering wheel, frustrated. He turns to the house again. Peter hasn’t been in this part of the neighborhood before. And he never planned to be there ever. If only he hadn’t discovered what he discovered the day before.

**\--- The Day Before ---**

“Cecile… Where’s Collin?” Peter asks as he clutches onto the iphone that he found in his son’s bedroom. He was not snooping around or anything. He just found it lying around on his son’s desk. And he knows that this is not the phone that Collin got for Christmas last year.

“Shhh… I finally got Lily to sleep.” Cecile glares at her husband.

“Sorry.” Peter mouths.

“He left an hour ago, said he’s going to his friend’s house. He said he already asked you about it and you said yes.” Cecile’s tone rises with her inquiry. Peter doesn’t remember agreeing to such a thing. He knows immediately that something is up.

“Oh, right. Uh- I remember now. Sorry.” Peter smiles, not letting on. He was curious where Collin got a different phone. And now, he discovers that Collin lied to his mother to sneak out of the house.

_ But what for? I could ignore the lying because Collin is now a young preteen and I think lying is what kids his age do best. But a new phone? Where could he have gotten it?  _ Peter knows that the only clue he has in uncovering the truth is the iphone itself.

_ SHIT!  _ Peter curses as he looks at the password keypad. Because of course, there’s gonna be a fucking pincode, and he has no clue what it could be.  _ Four digit password. _ Peter notices.

**0 3 1 7** \- Peter typed in. Peter figured that maybe the password is Collin’s birthday - March 17. But it was not.

Peter tries again using the current year, thinking that maybe that’s it. It would certainly be an easy password to remember and it can be changed every year for security, which just seems perfect. He is wrong, again.

_ What the fuck could it be? _ Peter mutters to himself. This is his last attempt, else he will be forced to wait before he could try again.

_ What could it be? My pincode is me and Cecile’s wedding anniversary. It helps me remember my password and at the same time, it makes me not forget about our anniversary. Two birds, one stone. But I doubt Collin has something remotely like that. _

_ Fuck! Am I overthinking this? _

**1 2 3 4** \- Peter types in. It makes sense. It is an easy to remember password for Collin. Besides that, Peter just couldn’t think of any other password to try. In his mind, he was ready to bruteforce try all combinations. His next guess would be  **4 3 2 1** , but he doesn’t have to try again.  **1 2 3 4** unlocks the iphone. Nothing could prepare him for what he is about to discover.

Aside from the built-in applications in the iphone itself, it doesn’t have any other apps. The first app Peter opened is the gallery. And he was not ready for the endless list of photos and short clips the iphone contained. Pictures of his son - Collin, in compromising positions, taken by Collin himself.

There’s a mirror selfie of someone naked on top of a bed, holding his legs up and exposing his ass to the camera. Peter can’t see the face, but he knows the bedroom all too well. The next photo leaves no room for interpretation. In it, Peter could see his son’s face in the frame, looking straight into the camera while spreading his ass cheeks to expose his tight looking hole. There are more photos of Collin, either fully naked or scantily clad. In all of them, the main focus is always Collin’s ass - the centerpiece that is always exposed, seductively curvy, parted and winking at the camera.

There’s this picture of Collin, on his bedroom carpet, ass up in the air and back arched. What caught Peter’s attention is Collin’s facial expression. In the lower left corner of the photo is the lower half of Collin’s face. His mouth is parted open and Peter can hear his son’s lustful moan through the picture. Peter’s cock jumps in his pants.

And in another photo, Collin is in their kitchen. His shirt is pulled up mid rib, and his shorts and underwear are pulled down to expose his ass. The pose itself is not different from the rest of the album, but what really shakes Peter’s core is the fact that his son did this out in the kitchen and no one even noticed or knew. Not him. Nor his wife.

Peter can’t comprehend what he is feeling. He is  **repulsed** and  **disgusted** . He can’t believe that Collin is taking these naughty photos without him suspecting anything. All this time, staying away from Collin has been the main objective in his mind. He was trying his hardest to protect his son, but somehow Collin still turned out corrupted.

Then he felt  **anger** . Anger that he wasn’t able to protect his son. Despite his best efforts and his sacrifices, he was still unable to save Collin from corruption.

Then  **fear** . Fear that if Markie knows that he had let this happen to Collin, Markie might do something. Peter doesn’t want to disappoint Markie. Not anymore.

_ Why is Collin taking these pictures? And who is he taking this picture for? _ The last question made Collin shiver. The high possibility of someone taking advantage of Collin without Peter knowing is making him furious. He can’t believe he hadn’t noticed anything until then.

_ Was it for the person who gave Collin this phone? How long ago has this been going on? Is this person doing things to--? _

_ Is this bastard making Collin call him Daddy? Fucking Pervert. _ Peter mutters to himself after looking at the saved contacts and finding out that there is this one named  _ ‘Daddy’ _ . The other saved contact numbers are saved under more cryptic names like TheaterNerd69, Officer H. and Mr. G.

_ What is this? _ Peter mutters as he checks some of the conversation in the iphone’s messaging app.

_ Bastard! _ Scrolling down the long conversation of Collin and this guy named  _ ‘Daddy’ _ , Peter curses. There are only three types of messages this  _ ‘Daddy’ _ sends to Collin.

The  **first type** is the string of filthy commands the man asks Collin to do. These messages are always answered by a picture or a clip of Collin proving that this  _ ‘Daddy’ _ figure has power over the preteen.

The photos that Peter saw Collin send are just variations of the same photo he had already seen in the gallery application. Collin posing in lewd poses and showcasing his ass for his  _ ‘Daddy’ _ . And it only makes Peter angrier. That didn’t stop him from playing some of the short clips that Collin sent.

There’s a 14 second clip of Collin in bed. He is on his belly facing the camera but he arches his back so that the camera can record his ass as well.

_ “Daddy, fuck me. Daddy please. Please Daddy. Daddy please. Daddy, I want it.” _ Peter is disgusted by how slutty his son sounded.

There are other clips of Collin making his ass jiggle on camera. Or him spreading his cheeks to show his  _ ‘Daddy’ _ his tight hole. But what caught Peter’s attention is this 10 second clip. It is a video of Collin fucking himself with a light brown dildo. The dildo is not a starter size either. To watch his son easily and effortlessly slide the thing inside while making seductive faces, Peter is overwhelmed with shock and horror… Among other feelings.

_ Where did my son get this dildo? _ Peter exclaims in his head. But of course, he has a guess - a man hiding under the name  _ ‘Daddy’ _ .

The  **second type of messages** are compliments and words of encouragement. Something like:  _ “That looks great, Collin” _ or  _ “Such a good boislut for Daddy” _ or  _ “Your pale skin and puffy hole makes me want to fuck you harder next time we meet” _ .

And the  **third type** , the last one, is messages that set a meeting time and place, presumably of when Collin and this  _ ‘Daddy’  _ figure are to meet up.

That is exactly the type of message Collin last received from  _ ‘Daddy’ _ . A message with a time and a place, received more than an hour ago. Peter stares at the message. He is furious, feeling guilty, scared and something else. Something he can’t quite place yet.

_ I need to stop this. I need to save my son. This time, I will do it. _ That is just what Peter ventures out to do that day. Telling his wife a lie, he heads for the address stated in that text message. The address is a house only two blocks away from his own. Peter doesn’t even need to drive. He is so determined to go there that he doesn’t even think everything through. Now, outside the address standing across the street, Peter doesn’t know what to do next. He wants to confront the guy, though now, he is not sure if that is still a good idea.

_ What should I do next? That’s the bastard’s address. _ Peter hisses. He still can’t believe that something like this is happening behind his back.

_ I can’t just barge in, right? Besides, if it comes down to fist fights, I might be at a disadvantage. But surely, for my son, I would gladly fight to the death. _ Peter is so fueled up that he truly believed that. Despite knowing that he is not the best fighter. Well, he isn’t even a good one.

_Or maybe I could call the police. Maybe the police could catch him in the act with my son._ _If they didn’t, I still have this phone. It has plenty of proof to lock this bastard up for life._ Peter mutters to himself, pulling back a little. He is aware that he can’t let his anger take control or it will screw him over.

As he debates with himself, the choice is taken out of his hand. The front door opens, prompting him to hide behind a parked car. Not long after, Collin steps out of the house. Peter grits his teeth as he watches. Still curious to know who this  _ ‘Daddy’ _ is, Peter remains hiding. Answering his mental inquiry, a tall hulking black man steps out next. Pearly white teeth peeks out of the man’s huge smile. One which Collin reflects with his own. Peter watches as the black man ruffles Collin’s hair which makes the preteen giggle like a flirt.

**Jealousy.** _That’s it. That is what I felt that I couldn’t quite place. I am jealous that my son - Collin, has a father-son relationship with another man. Watching Collin now, I realized that Collin hasn’t smiled at me like that for a long time now._

_ Wait, who’s that? _ Peter asks himself as another man steps out of the front door. This time, it’s a heavy set white man. This complicates things, making Peter unsure if it’s the black guy or the white guy who is the  _ ‘Daddy’ _ that Collin is talking to. Peter watches the two adults talk while Collin just stands there. The white guy hands the black man something inside an envelope before he too ruffles Collin’s hair. Collin didn’t smile this time though. Instead, he steps back a little, as if trying to avoid the white guy’s hand.

_ What’s going on? _ Peter isn’t given the time to think as the three walk their separate ways. The white guy goes back inside the house. Collin is limping as he heads home. And the black man heads the opposite direction.

_ Fuck, what should I do? Should I follow my son home and confront him about what I discovered? Or should I confront the black guy? Though, I am sure he will have no problem whooping my ass and handing it back to me. That heavy-set white guy, maybe I can take him on. _ But Peter keeps seeing one scene - the black guy ruffling Collin’s hair and the blue-eyed preteen giggling and smiling sweetly as a response.

_ Well, I know where that other guy lives. _ Peter listens to his stronger urge to go follow the hulking black guy. And so before Peter losses him, he gets out of his hiding place to do just that.

It was not a very good idea, Peter discovers not long after. The man turns the corner and Peter hastily follows, only to be confronted by the black guy himself. As Peter turns the corner a hand grabs his shirt by the collar and then slams him to a wall.

“Why are you following me?”

“I- I- Wh-” Peter stutters. He didn’t expect to be at the receiving end of this confrontation. The big fist that is hovering over his face, ready to pound it to an unrecognizable pulp is more than enough evidence of that.

“Are you going to mug me?” The black man asks.

“Wha- NO!” Peter blabbers. “I- I didn’t. I am not here to get into a fight man.” Peter raises his hand in surrender. Only the hollow ghost of his anger is left as fear sets in. Peter’s cowardice reigns supreme, leaving his knees almost like jelly, ready to give up any second. And it might just, if not for the hand on his collar keeping him upright.

A loud chuckle shocks Peter. The fist that is threatening Peter’s life was withdrawn. The grip on his collar loosens. Even the stern serious expression on the man’s face mellows down.

“Would you look at that? I remember you. Nice to meet you again, Mr. Pritchard.” The man announces to Peter’s shock. “I am Tyron Ebony. But your son calls me Daddy.”

_ WHAT THE FUCK!?!? CONDESCENDING BASTARD. I’m going to make you sorry for ever laying a hand on my son. _ Well, that is what Peter wanted to say. Instead, he remains silent and gawking.

“I was wondering when you’d caught on. It’s been two years and still you remained clueless. How dumb can you be?” Mr. Ebony says in a mocking tone. Peter’s face turns red in response. Was it anger? Or was it shame?

“You can’t even talk, huh? You are that humiliated. Pathetic.” Mr. Ebony smirks.

“Yooouuu--” Peter’s chest tightens. His mind goes through many nasty words he wants to say to this guy, but it all gets stuck in his throat, leaving him speechless.

“Yes, me.” Mr. Ebony responds.

“Bastard. You… What did you do to my son? Why did that other guy do to Collin?” Peter finally manages to ask. He wants to sound angry but his words come out much softer, sounding more like a question steaming from curiosity.

“Nothing that you haven’t done to your own son yourself.” comes Mr. Ebony’s wise-ass reply. Peter is taken aback at this. He didn’t expect this man to know about his muddy past.

“How did you--?”

“Ask yourself this. How could a literal stranger manage to get into your son’s pants?” Mr. Ebony asks instead.

“What?”

“How could a total stranger like me get your poor innocent little Collin to kneel down and choke on my big black cock?” Mr. Ebony is enjoying the expression on Peter’s face. The look of horror at the realization that his question brought.

“Exactly. I didn’t look for your son. He came searching for someone to abuse him. He came to me and begged for it.”

“You’re- That’s a lie.” Peter says. But he doesn’t even believe his own words. Deep down, he knows that this guy is telling the truth. He fucked up.

“You know I’m not lying.” The serious tone in Mr. Ebony’s voice cuts through Peter’s chaotic mind. He freezes, hands trembling.

“Do you want to know something else?” Mr. Ebony asks but doesn’t wait for a reply. He grabs Peter’s hand and quickly guides it to his now throbbing bulge. He keeps Peter’s hand there as he continues talking. “Can you feel that? That is my cock. And your son loves taking all of it inside him even if it leaves him limping for days.”

Peter’s face pales. His adult hands seem more like that of a child’s while over this man’s cock. His throat dries and his knees weaken for another reason now. Against his will, his hand gives this stranger’s bulge a gentle squeeze.

“This is the cock that is stretching your son’s hole for more than two years now. I am rearranging your son’s insides at least once a week.” Mr. Ebony confesses, wanting to make this white man feel small. Wanting to exert the power he had over Peter. By reminding the guy that he was taking advantage of Collin for more than two years without him realizing it, Mr. Ebony feels powerful again. This is giving him a different surge of power than what he feels with Collin.

Peter’s red-faced silence is fueling the hatred Mr. Ebony has against the white race. This reminds him of all the scowls and insults directed his way just from his skin color. He remembers the innocent racist remarks that he receives from kids his age way back when. Putting Peter in his rightful place right under his metaphorical shoes, Mr. Ebony feels the surge of power. It’s a much stronger feeling of ‘ _ payback’ _ than Collin could ever bring.

“I’ve been fucking your son until he could barely walk afterwards. Leaving my seed deep inside him so he would be leaking as he limp his way back to your home. And your son loves it. I have been-” Mr. Ebony stops. Something stopped him from continuing with his berating words - a moan from the guy that he is mocking.

**Jealousy.** _I am indeed jealous. I am jealous of Collin, my own son, because he has a man like this Tyron Ebony._

“Wait… Are you enjoying this?” Mr. Ebony can’t even believe that he is asking this question to the father of the boy that he is regularly molesting. But there can only be one explanation for this man to moan as he describes how he was taking advantage of Collin.

“Are you perhaps enjoying hearing me talk about--” Mr. Ebony needs not continue with his question. One quick look down at the man’s tented crotch and he knew. “You are more disgusting than I thought.” Mr. Ebony scoffs.

“I-” Peter blushes in shame. He moves his hand over his tented crotch. A useless effort to try and save his remaining dignity.

“Are you jealous of me because of what I am able to do to your son? Or are you jealous of your son for what I am doing to him?” Mr. Ebony asks. Peter doesn’t need to think it over. Even if he is still angry that this guy is molesting his son, he knows that he is jealous of Collin. And even if he remains quiet, the expression on his face with each question is enough of an answer for Mr. Ebony.

“Give me your phone.” Mr. Ebony simply declares. Peter looks at the man, unsure why this guy wants his phone. Still, he complies.

“Unfortunately, I am quite busy today. My wife expects me to be home early. But here’s an address. Be there at 8 am tomorrow. And maybe I can give you the treatment your son is getting from me on a weekly basis. And maybe more.” Mr. Ebony says before tossing the phone back to Peter who almost dropped it. Peter looks at his phone, unsure what just happened. He can’t even say another word as he watches Mr. Ebony walk away. He is conflicted, for sure.

That night, Peter is especially aware of how his son is limping. He has half a mind to confront Collin, but part of him doesn’t want to. It was that same part of him that made him get up early the next day.

“I have unfinished work from last Friday that needs to be done before this afternoon.” Peter lies to his wife when she asks why he is going to work early. And soon he finds himself parked outside the address that Tyron Ebony gave him.

**\--- Present ---**

Peter doesn’t know where he got the courage to step out of his car and head for the front door. His heart is pounding in his chest, making him deaf to anything else but the sound of its rapid beating.

It is the middle of summer and the humidity is already high even if it’s still early. Tiny beads of cold perspiration drips down his forehead, to his eyebrows and then makes a bigger bead at the corners before continuing its path downwards, cutting through his cheeks. Physical manifestation of his hesitation and fear.

**8:17 AM**

Peter holds his breath as he knocks. It’s like he is in a horror movie where the sound of the knock is louder than it should. But his erratic heartbeat and long spaced breathing still reigns supreme.

_ No answer. Isn’t he home? Did I get the wrong address?  _ Peter finds himself asking in his mind.  _ This means I still have time. Maybe I should back out now. _

Too late. The front door opens. 

“Oh, Mr. Pritchard. You came. When you didn’t knock by 8, I thought you already backed out with your tail between your legs.” Mr. Ebony says in a mocking tone.

Peter was shocked to see that the man he saw yesterday is now standing before him in just a robe and most definitely nothing else underneath. He can’t stop himself from following a bead of sweat that drips from this guy’s neck down his collarbone, to the well-defined pecs and disappearing under the robe. A split second thought of envy for that single bead forms in Peter’s mind before he questions himself again.

_ What the fuck am I doing here? Haven’t I been through enough? How many times have I been in this situation before?  _ Peter wonders. The uneasy feeling growing deep inside him as he steps into the house is nothing new to him. He has been in this situation before. And every time he seemed to react and respond poorly.

_ First, there was that time when Callum blackmailed me into giving up my son’s cherry. Actually, Callum would have been okay if it was my cherry he was going to pick. Yet I still chose to sacrifice Collin. Fuck. _ Peter doesn’t like remembering about what he did to Collin, because he knows that his choice corrupted his son and indirectly led to his poor son being pushed into this strange black man’s path.

_Now look where that got me._ _What’s worse is I ended up offering myself to Callum not long after. How pathetic could I get?_ Peter’s chest tightens with guilt now. He can hear the man talking to him about something, but his guilt makes him deaf.

_ Even Markie knows how pathetic I am. What will he think if he discovers that I am here now?  _ The front door shuts close behind him. To his ear, it sounds like a loud slamming of the metal prison cell closing his only escape route and sealing his fate.

_ Why didn’t I call the police and let hell bring forth death to me and everyone who had abused my boy? That’s what a good father would have done. _ Peter wonders. But a nagging feeling inside him tells him that he is not a good father. He never was. And maybe he never will.

“So Peter… It’s Peter, right?” Mr. Ebony asks.

“Yes.” Peter’s eyes can’t look the man in the eyes. His gaze moves past the man into the long narrow entryway behind. There is nothing much to see. No decor to take note of. Just a regular entryway with a doorway to the right. He can see a hook with a coat hanging on it and a shoe rack with shoes. But nothing special about it.

“So Peter. Do you know the answer to my question yesterday?”

Peter can’t remember the question. He doesn’t even remember being asked a question. Although many questions are flooding in his brain at that moment. Many voices. One of which screams the loudest.  _ Why am I here? _

“You don’t remember?” Mr. Ebony asks finally when Peter responds with silence. “I asked you if you were jealous of me because of what I was doing to Collin? Or if you are jealous of your son for experiencing the pleasures of sex with me?”

“Huh?”

“So which is it, Peter?” Mr. Ebony asks again as they remain standing there in that entryway. He knows the answer to that. But he wonders if Peter knows it too.

“I don’t--”

_ Why am I here? _

“That is why you are here, right? Because you know which one of those things you are jealous of.”

_ Why am I here? _

“Or maybe you are here because you want me to help you figure out which one is true. Is that it, Peter?” Mr. Ebony asks.

“NO.” Peter answers finally. The crack in his voice conveys the lack of strength in his resolve, earning an obnoxious scoff from the other guy.

“That is not why I’m here.” Peter adds with more conviction.

“Oh, it’s not? Why are you here then, Peter?”

“I am here for Collin. Stop doing what you are doing to my son.”

“Or what? You are still in that train of thought until now, Peter? Do you really think you can do anything to stop me?” Mr. Ebony challenges.

“Just stop.” His words are meant to be threatening, but it sounds more like a plea. Nonetheless, Peter finally figures out why he is here.

_ That’s right. I am here to save my son. I am not here for personal gain. I am here to save Collin from this guy. He can’t continue corrupting my boy. If it means sacrificing myself. I will do it. I will save my son this time.  _ Peter looks the guy in the eyes before he utters the next words.

“I will do anything. Just leave Collin alone.” This time, Peter intends it as a plea and sure enough, it sounds like one. Unfortunately, it isn’t effective.

A loud laughter is Mr. Ebony’s candid reaction to Peter’s clear desperate attempt to make himself believe that he was here with clear conscience and for good intentions. Not for himself.

“Oh, you’re serious. You really think that I would willingly give up your son’s boicunt? A tight hole that I worked so hard to train. And for what? A loose mancunt like yours? No thanks.” Mr. Ebony continues to laugh at Peter.

“Besides, do you really believe what you are saying? You really believe that you are here to save your son. You are in denial, Peter. You are here for yourself. And yourself alone.” He points out.

“No. You are wrong. I am here for my son.” Peter answers defensively. But deep inside him, he is fighting the urge to say that he may be tighter than Collin now. Especially after him having a long dry spell and Collin being fucked daily… or weekly, by a sizable cock that this black man is wielding.

“Okay. Believe what you will, Peter. But I won’t give up Collin. Never.” Mr. Ebony declares. He leaves a long pause to let his statement sink in, before he continues. “If you really are here to convince me otherwise, then maybe you should leave.” He adds pointing to the locked door behind Peter.

Peter looks at Mr. Ebony. He can tell that no amount of begging will make this guy bend and change his mind. Something about the stern look on the guy’s face. It’s the same look he saw on Callum when he suggested to make Aiden go to the other room. It’s the same look on Markie’s face whenever he wants to teach Peter a lesson.

“But if you are here for something else, we will be waiting in the living room.” Mr. Ebony adds.

_ Wait… WE? Did he say ‘WE’?  _ Peter looks at the man unsure if he heard him right. But Mr. Ebony only gives him a smirk before turning around and walking away. Turning to the right, he leaves Peter in that narrow entryway, alone with a big decision to make. Peter will have to decide his own fate. And though he knows that the only reasonable option was to walk away, his feet refuse to make one step towards the front door.

_ I should head home. I need to save my son. I need to save him no matter what. Even if it means me calling the authority on this guy. Even if it means that I will be dragged into this and be punished for the crime I committed years ago.  _ Still Peter remains in place. He doesn’t understand why the louder voices in his head are begging him to do something illogical.

_ Here I am again. Knowingly choosing what is bad for me and everyone I care about. _ Peter mutters in his head as he starts walking further into the narrow entryway. Each step he takes echoes a helpless scream in his head.

_ I am so pathetic. Why am I doing this? _

_ Why am I always doing this? _

_ It’s my son who truly matters here. I should just leave and do what I must as a father. _

_ Why am I so selfish? _

_ Why can’t I stop thinking about how that guy’s dark complexion glisten with his sweat? _

_ His body is so good, I wonder how it feels to the touch. _

Peter can’t believe himself. He is supposed to be conflicted about this matter. But the more he thinks about it and the closer he gets to the living room, the more he is convinced that this is truly what he was here for. Not for his son. Not for Collin. But for himself. ONLY for himself.

Because if he truly was here for his son, he wouldn’t be walking down the long narrow entryway, ready to turn right and enter the living room. He wouldn’t have noticed how big this black guy’s bulge was, despite his mental turmoil. He wouldn’t be thinking about how this man would taste in his mouth and shudder just from the thought alone.

“So, you’ve decided to come.” Mr. Ebony says. His lips curl up into smirk when he notices how Peter’s eyes run from his naked feet upwards and stopped at his towering black meat. He couldn’t blame the guy. With him naked on the couch facing the entryway, legs spread and showing off his thick glistening meat like a present, Peter doesn’t stand a chance. He is surprised that Peter isn’t visibly drooling yet.

“I- I- Ummm…” Peter gulps down the unexpected pool of saliva in his mouth. He can’t tear his eyes away. Ever since this man made Peter grab on this monster schlong over his jeans the day before, Peter is already hooked. And seeing it in its magnificent prime form, Peter is fighting his strong urge to jump on the man and choke himself on this dark meat.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Peter stays silents, his eyes envies the bead of clear slime dribbling out of this dark skinned sex god’s piss slit and making its long way down that thick pure man meat. Peter has seen monster cocks before. Markie is hung and Callum is even more so. But Mr. Ebony, this guy is not human in that department. In his mind, he is sure that a cock this size can’t be natural.

“So Peter, are you ready to have fun with me?” Mr. Ebony asks with a suggestive grin. But Peter is still distracted. His mind inevitably goes wandering into dangerous territories, mainly the image of his young son being drilled by this impossible meat.

“Peter…” Mr. Ebony says again. This time he moves his hand to cover a portion of his meat to snap Peter out of his daze.

“Wha-” Peter didn’t realize how dry his mouth has become, or how hard he is in his pants. His gaze trails up this black god’s heavenly torso before stopping on his gorgeous face. “I-”

“Are you ready to have fun, Daddy Peter?” Mr. Ebony teases. The word ‘Daddy’ is meant to remind Peter of Collin and how much of a let down he is as a father.

“Yes.” Peter responds in a hoarse voice. He had to clear his throat to make another attempt at saying Yes.

“Well, why don’t you undress yourself and get in position.” Mr. Ebony instructed.

**Shame.** Peter feels so ashamed that he is now eagerly complying to this man’s instructions. His hands tremble as his face goes through the whole spectrum of the color red. He feels so small and pathetic.

**Fear.** Peter is also scared. Afraid of what awaits him. As his shirt lands on the floor, his hands are already tugging down his zipper, unhooking his pants and eagerly kicking them down to the floor as well. But Peter is scared of this man’s size. The idea of him being pummeled by that monster is scary.  _ Collin is still alive and well. So that’s a good sign. _

**Excitement.** As Peter slips off his socks he turns to the man on that coach. His mouth water, excited to know what this man’s meat would taste like.  _ Would it taste mild and a bit sweet like Markie’s? Or would it be strong and musky like Callum’s? _ Peter is excited to know.

**Guilt.** As Peter walks the short distance towards this waiting dark-skinned sex god, he feels guilty. Guilty that is here for himself and not his son. Guilty that he is feeling jealousy from the thought of his son kneeling down between this man’s spread legs like he is doing at that moment. He feels guilty as he is doing this behind Markie’s back.

Still Peter’s hands reach forward, trembling with excitement. A moan escapes his mouth as he realizes just how monstrous this cock is. Up close it is even more impressive. His fingers couldn’t even wrap around its girth.

_ Being fucked by this monster would undoubtedly be as painful as being fisted. I don’t know how painful that would be but I can imagine. This is certainly thicker than my own wrists. Way thicker. _ Peter mentally notes as he admires the impressive girth.

“Is this what you want, Peter? You want my thick black cock?” Mr. Ebony teases. He knows what the answer would be, still he wants to hear it.

“Yes.” Peter answered.

Peter had come a long way. He was once an ordinary man, happy and contented with his heterosexual life with his wife and kids. But that was the past him. Now, he can’t believe he wanted to have sex with women. The last time he had sex with his wife was when he got her pregnant. And that was more than a year ago and only to avoid divorce.

“Then I want you to beg for it.” Mr. Ebony demands.

For Mr. Ebony, though he was trying hard to deny the fact before, now it is clear to him that Collin is the perfect slut. The white boy slut that he never thought he needs in his life. The boy bends to his will and bends over backwards to please him, literally for fuck’s sake. And Mr. Ebony loves taking advantage of the kid’s innocence. Over the years of being with Collin, he has come to see the boy as his own son. Well, a son that he fucks like a wild animal in heat. And it doesn’t hurt that Collin is pleasing to the eyes as well. Not that Mr. Ebony bats for that team. Or maybe he does, if only for Collin’s sake.

But Peter. This man isn’t at all attractive to Mr. Ebony. Not one bit. But this guy does have something that Collin doesn’t. This guy knows about the racial injustice that Mr. Ebony has suffered throughout his life. In his mind, it would be fair to give this man the same treatment. Justice is once again confused with revenge.

“Please… ummm… Sir. Please, I want your cock.” Peter looks up between Mr. Ebony’s spread legs. His eyes conveying the same desperation in his voice. He wants this. He needs this. NOW.

_ How many times have I been in this situation? How many times will I willingly embarrass myself for a cock? First Callum. Then my own teenage son. And now a total stranger? A total stranger with a big beefy cock for me… _ Peter shudders with excitement. Despite the initial shame, he can’t deny the fact that he’d gladly give up his dignity just to get fucked. This is how much of a cock slut he has become. And little by little, he is starting not to be ashamed of it.

Mr. Ebony grabs a handful of Peter’s hair, making Peter look him in the eyes. His other hand moves to grip the base of his glistening cock. Seeing this white man kneeling before him with that longing look in his eyes, Mr. Ebony can’t help feel a surge of power coursing through his veins. The superiority he knows he has is now manifesting itself as he swipes Peter’s face with his throbbing rod.

“This is what you want, isn’t it? My thick black cock. You just can’t resist drooling over a real man’s meat, can you?” Mr. Ebony teases Peter by sliding his length all over Peter’s face. The man’s face is a mixture of shame and desire. But judging from how Peter opens his mouth every time he slides his cock closer, he can tell that this man’s lustful desire is winning.

“Yes. Please Sir.” Peter flinches, closing his eyes as a big wad of spit comes flying towards him. It lands on his cheeks and across his closed eye.

“Such a slut. I see where little Collin got that from.”Mr. Ebony remarks.

If pleading for cock and being spat on wasn’t humiliating enough for Peter, being reminded that this is his son’s abuser sends his shame to a higher level. He was so proud of himself for walking away from Callum a year ago. But it seems he is still not finished with dirtying himself for cock.

“I wonder what your son would think of you now, on your knees begging for my cock?” Mr. Ebony teases again, wanting Peter to think about what Collin would think of him. But this makes Peter think of his other son. He wonders what Markie would think of him if he knew about this or saw him like this.

_ He’d think less of me. What little respect he may have left for his father would disappear. He’d… He’d think that… NO. He’d know how filthy and worthless I am. _

“Open up.”

Though there is still doubt and shame inside him, Peter doesn’t wait to be asked twice. He opens his mouth eagerly. The anticipation of having a cock in his mouth after a long dry spell is too much of him. The thought of Markie being angry and disappointed is easily shoved out of his mind. Shame and worry takes a back seat as his need for cock takes over.

“Such a slut.” Mr. Ebony spits on Peter’s face once again. Then, using his cock, he spread it over the grown man’s face.

_ This is different compared to being with Collin. This should feel more gay, but instead I feel more like a man. A true man who is in control. _

“Oh, Peter. We will have so much fun.” Mr. Ebony guides his cock head to Peter’s open mouth, then eagerly starts to push it in.

“Suck it, Peter. And look at me.” Mr. Ebony watches as the man’s lips wrapped around his cock. He shivers as he pushes himself in, making his cockhead disappear in Peter’s mouth. He could only admire Peter’s sunken cheeks as he rocks his hips back and forth.

***SLAP***

“Look at me.” Mr. Ebony demands, still unsatisfied. He wants to see Peter’s eyes on his as he wrecks the man’s throat. When their eyes meet, his thrusts grow more aggressive which inevitably ends with Peter pulling back.

“Collin could do better than this.” Mr. Ebony isn’t pleased that Peter pulled his mouth off his cock to cough and gasp. “Although his gag reflex was once as active as yours.” Mr. Ebony’s hand grabs Peter’s face, fingers sinking on the man’s cheeks as Peter continues to cough. He guides the man to look up at him, before moving his hand on the man’s chin.

Peter closes his eyes. His breathing is still jagged from choking, but as he feels the man’s thumb caress his lower lip, he knows immediately what it meant. Words need not be spoken. Peter opens his mouth and the next thing that touches his lower lip is Mr. Ebony’s throbbing cock.

“Good boy.” Mr. Ebony smirks. “Let me teach you to be better, okay?”

With a cock in his mouth, Peter can only nod his head. He can only hope that his eyes are conveying the same message.

“Now breathe through your nose and let me train you.” Mr. Ebony remarks as he guides the grown man on his cock. His hips thrust upwards, eager to meet the wet fleshy entrance at the back of Peter’s throat. The man gags, face red, but Mr. Ebony knows there is still a long way to go.

“Pain will be your teacher.” Mr. Ebony adds, sending the message that Peter needs to endure if he wants to learn. And boy, was Peter so eager to learn. Mr. Ebony pushes Peter’s head down while his hips continue its upward assault. Surprisingly, he manages to break through Peter’s throat resistance with minimal effort. This makes him wonder if Peter has had an  _ informal training _ with pleasuring a cock his size before.

Peter gags and chokes. At some point, Mr. Ebony needed to pull himself completely out to let Peter gasp for air. While waiting for the man to recuperate, Mr. Ebony takes the time to wipe off the drool coating his cock on Peter’s face. Then the cycle would continue. After four or five times of this, Peter’s face is already dripping with the mixture of drool, precum and his tears.

“You are such a pathetic man.” Mr. Ebony declares. Looking down, he can see Peter’s face red with more than half his length buried in the pathetic white man’s mouth and throat. He would have wanted Peter to take more, but in this position, that would be impossible.

“Such a- Ughhh...” Mr. Ebony moans as Peter willingly bobs his head on his cock. It is nowhere near the levels of pleasure of Collin’s premium kiddie blowjob. It is sloppy and full of unnecessary struggling, but the visuals of seeing this grown ass white man servicing his black meat more than makes up for it.

“Mmmmm…” Mr. Ebony continues to moan. Pleased with Peter’s enthusiasm, he beams with a smile. He lets his hand rest on top of Peter’s head as his body relaxes on the couch. The sound of this adult white man choking on his dark meat is music to his ear. Alas, he has the power now. Alas, he is in control. Alas, he is where he is supposed to be all along.

“Oh, Peter. This is what you want, right? My cock in your mouth… your throat… Ahhh! Did you ever think you’d ever be on your knees one day? Sucking on an ape’s cock?” Mr. Ebony asks. He shivers just from calling himself an  _ ape _ . Something in that derogatory word jags his memory. That is only one of the few names kids his age used to tease him with. And something about using it in this context makes his body tingle with power.

“You like this Billy Reuben cock?” Mr. Ebony asks, using a slur he overheard from one of the kid’s parents. His mother was appalled when he asked her about it.

“You want to choke on this Ghetto meat?” Mr. Ebony asks as he grabs Peter’s hair once again. Peter flinches, surprised at the sudden motion. And when Mr. Ebony pushed his head down once again, he gags. His hands try to push the couch or himself away, not wanting to choke and die, but all these efforts have been in vain.

“Take that, you racist piece of shit. You like this, don’t you? You love choking on big black cock, don’t you?” Mr. Ebony asks. The racial slurs, although coming from him now, are words that he has heard before. And saying it aloud only fuels his anger.

“Get up, you piece of shit.” Mr. Ebony angrily pulls Peter’s head off his cock. He pulls the guy up as he too stands from the couch. He pulls Peter’s face closer and looks into Peter’s eyes. “Open up, whore. Open your mouth.”

Peter doesn’t understand what is happening. He has never considered himself as a racist individual. He likes to believe that he is a good person and doesn’t see someone differently just from the color of their skin. But then, he has never been faced with that issue before. He can live his entire life without being confronted with this very same issue.

But neutrality in the face of oppression does not merit this harsh of a treatment, right? Not that Peter is complaining. Because he has been hard and leaking from the moment he felt the man’s hand grip his hair tight.

“Open.” Mr. Ebony says again, pulling Peter’s hair until the man complies. Gathering a huge ball of spit in his mouth, he spits it into Peter’s mouth before pushing the man’s mouth close.

“Swallow it. Drink your Daddy’s spit. You like that? Oh. You like that.” Mr. Ebony declares, leaving no room for the white man to say anything. Not that Peter can… or will.

The whole scene shouldn’t be arousing to anyone. Swallowing someone else’s spit is not sexual at all. It is disgusting. At least it should be. And Peter’s whole being knows that. His face reddens with shame. His eyes still red and tearing up from the choking he put himself through earlier. He tries to get away so he can spit it out, but the dominating man isn’t letting him. Something about being dominated this way makes his knees weak and insides knotted with flying butterflies.

Peter hears Mr. Ebony laugh at his conflicted reaction. Then soon he was pushed on a table. The flower vase, ashtray and magazines that were once on top of it are now scattered on the floor. Mr. Ebony stuffs a cushion pillow under Peter’s belly, effectively raising the man’s ass for him to claim. Peter arches his back to prop his ass up higher for the man to see. He knows that this is a slutty reaction, but he IS a slut.

“You’re ready for this, aren’t you?” Mr. Ebony positions himself on Peter’s entrance. Peter moans in response. Turning to see the monster black meat between this hunk of a man’s legs now pointing at his tight hole, Peter feels like he is being mugged. Not because of his racial biases and stereotypes but mainly because the  _ ‘BIG thing’ _ looks like a deadly weapon that Peter would so willingly surrender his life to.

“Please, Sir. Please fuck me.” Peter can’t control himself. The words leave his mouth and he blushes, knowing that he meant it.

_ Sorry, Markie. I need this now. You are away. Just this once. Please forgive me. _

“Are you sure you can handle it, little white boy?” Mr. Ebony teases, reducing the grown white man to a little white boy in his eyes. He also moves his cock teasingly around the rim of Peter’s entrance, undoubtedly making Peter want it more.

“I can. I can. Please, Sir. Daddy… Please. Fuck me hard. Make me regret being a racist son of a bitch.” Peter declares, intentionally making the man angry again. Hoping that it would somehow make Mr. Ebony want to brutally ravage him, the way he wanted to be fucked. It sure works on Markie most of the time.

“I’m gonna wreck your hole. I’m gonna make you walk funny for days.” Mr. Ebony declares. His words come across as plain statements, not threats. And Peter had already seen Collin doing just that after being with Mr. Ebony.

“Please. Make me see- AAAAHHHH… Fu- FUCK… Ahhhh?” Peter looks at Mr. Ebony and sees a smirk on the other guy’s face.

“FUCK… AHhhh.. It fucking hurts.. Awh… Ahhh… You’re killing me.” Peter moans out, unabashedly.

Mr. Ebony has decided to push himself in a slow and steady manner into Peter. He wants so badly to ram his entire length inside the white man making him squeal like the bitch that he is, but he knows that Peter would want that. All the pain in one single instance, that would be merciful. Instead, he figures that pushing in slow and steady would make the whole ordeal more painful to Peter and enjoyable to him.

And indeed it was. Mr. Ebony can feel Peter’s hole spasm around his girth as he sinks his inches as slowly as he could.

“Ahhh… Fuck. You are killing me. It fucking hurts… Ahhh… Huh…. F---CK… Ahhh.. Awhh… Wohhh…Killing me. You’re splitting me open, Daddy… Daddy… Please… Ahhh.” Peter’s body can’t understand the pain. He is like an apple with a corer pushing inside him, wanting to remove his pits and leave him gaping, hollow. And in his mind, he doesn’t mind that AT ALL.

Peter’s elbows shake on the table. The pain of Mr. Ebony’s never-ending inches sinking inside him is too much. His head hangs low, and his sweat pools under him, making the clear glass coffee table below slick. In turn, it makes it harder for his arms to stay still and support his weight.

“Fuck…. You are so big, Daddy.” Peter loves calling men who are dominating him as Daddy. He is so starved from his father’s affection as a child that he craves it now, even after his father’s death. And Callum helped him discover that. And age is not a factor either. He would gladly call Markie Daddy, if he isn’t afraid that it might weird Markie out to the point of stopping.

“Almost there, white boy. Daddy is almost there.” Mr. Ebony remarks as he sees more than half of his length now being concealed inside Peter’s hole.

“Daddy will fuck you now.” Mr. Ebony declares all of a sudden. Like sucking a cock when his cheeks sink from the vacuum, Peter felt his insides being sucked out with Mr. Ebony’s monster. Halfway on its journey out, Mr. Ebony slams himself back in.

“Awwhhh… Da---” Peter’s voice left him. His eyes roll back from the mixture of pain and pleasure. His face slams on the coffee table when his hands move instinctively towards Mr. Ebony’s hips, wanting the man to slow down.

But Mr. Ebony shows no sign of slowing down. Instead, he is going more berserk. Watching this man slam his own head on the pool of sweat under him and voice lost in ecstasy and pain, Mr. Ebony feels all powerful. He is the top and on top. He is dominating a pathetic white fool like he knows he should.

Peter can hear his heart pound like footsteps coming down the stairs. His body aches, and his hands plead for the man to slow his fucking. Yet, his slutty nature still wins out, arching his back to receive the blow of the thrusts and positioning himself so that the cock hits his prostate in the most core-shattering way.

“Hey, you started without us.” Peter is startled by someone else’s voice coming from in front of him. He isn’t expecting someone else to be there. Lifting his head up a little, he can see this other man’s feet before him.

Peter remembers Mr. Ebony saying.  _ “But if you are here for something else, we will be waiting in the living room.” _

_ Oh, right. He said ‘WE’. I forgot. But who could this guy be? _ Peter was curious to know. Though his body is weak from the pain and pleasure, he lifts his head higher to peek.

“Is he tight?” The man asks.

“So fucking tight.” Mr. Ebony confirms. The two men laugh after that as the new guy walks closer to Peter. But Peter was more focused on something else. A pair of young boy legs that are flopping up and down as the man walks. Peter can only see up to this new guy’s thighs and he is scared to look further up, knowing that the next thing he will see is this boy’s hole stretching around this new guy’s girth. And a nagging voice in his head knows exactly who this pair of young boy legs belongs to.

_ Please God, don’t make this be who I think it is. _ Peter pleads between his moans. Mr. Ebony has now slowed his fucking as his laughter continues. Then as if the gods have decided not only to deny Peter’s wish but also to spit on his face, Mr. Ebony pulls his hair back effectively lifting his head to look at what’s before him… “ _ who’s before him” _ .

_ God. No. _

Peter has no choice but to take in the view of his precious innocent little Collin fully impaled by God knows how big of a cock. From the girth at the base, the only thing Peter can see because the rest of its length is buried inside his boy, the damn thing is fat. The bulge on Collin’s belly resembles that of an adult man’s cockhead poking out and confirming how lengthy the cock inside really is. Collin looks like a crucified Jesus with his head hanging low and bobbing as the man walks closer. His arms are stretched out with the man’s arms hooked under his pits. Arms and legs flailing with every step the man takes.

Blasphemy - another grave sin that Peter adds to his long list of mortal sins. How could a father see his own son in this position and liken him to the physical manifestation of God sacrificing himself to the world and for the world? Such an abominable creature.

“Collin.” Peter mutters between whorish moans. Each one is teased out him by Mr. Ebony’s slow but hard dicking.

“Daddy..?” A slurred word from a small voice came as a response. Collin looks like he was drugged. The boy could barely lift his heavy eyelids to peek, much less his own head to see his own father in front of him. His limbs limp and weak. And the only strength he has is used up to make that creepy smile of satisfaction that looks out of place.

_ Why are you here, Collin? What did they do to you? _ Peter asks himself. 

“Collin look, Daddy came to play.” Jordan declares, lightly slapping Collin’s cheeks to wake the kid from his delirious ecstasy.

_ Why is my son here? He is supposed to be in school. He can’t be here. He isn’t supposed to see me like this. Fuck, did he see the whole thing? _

The slap woke Collin enough to see his father. He didn’t expect his father to be here. The night before, his Daddy Ebony asked him to skip school that day and come to his Uncle Jordan’s place. Collin doesn’t want to skip school though. He knows that his Mom and Dad would know if he skipped school. And he doesn’t want to be reprimanded by his parents, or worse grounded. But his Daddy Ebony assured him that it won’t happen. He didn’t expect that his real father would be here to make sure that none of that would happen.

Earlier that day, Collin didn’t ride the school bus. Instead, Mr. Ebony picked him up early and headed straight to his Uncle Jordan’s place. His Daddy Ebony asked him to hide upstairs with his Uncle Jordan.

_ “I’ll give your phone a ring, only then can you two come downstairs for the surprise. Okay?” _ Mr. Ebony told Collin.

_ “Waiting is boring. Why don’t we play a game in the meantime?” _ Jordan quickly offered as soon as Mr. Ebony left the room.

So when the phone rang, Collin was already in ecstasy, completely impaled by his Uncle’s mighty rod. Every step down the stairs made Collin’s eyes roll back in his head as it pushed more of Jordan’s rod inside him. Loud steps that Peter thought were his booming heartbeat.

_ I wish I had recorded this. _ Mr. Ebony thought to himself, loving the look of surprise in Collin’s eyes. But personally, he would have loved to witness Peter’s reaction. The shame in Peter’s face as Jordan stood there with the cock-impaled Collin in front would have been priceless to witness and record.

“Do you want me to fuck you harder, slut?” Mr. Ebony asks. Peter feels like a trapped animal. His pupils dilate and are moving rapidly in lust but also in horror. Peter looks at Collin’s face. Their eyes meet and he can almost see what his son is thinking and will think with his next words.

“Please, Sir. Fuck me harder.” Peter pleads. Mr. Ebony’s slow teasing thrusts forced Peter’s hand. Despite his shame of knowing that his son is watching, he can’t stop himself from wanting more.

“That is a good boy.” Mr. Ebony says in a mocking tone before he completely pulls himself out of Peter. Against self-respect, Peter groans in disappointment. The feeling of emptiness takes over him while a strong shiver runs down his spine. 

“Now let’s get you on your back.” Mr. Ebony instructs. With Peter on his back with the cushion propping his ass up, Mr. Ebony slides himself back in. A long satisfied moan is forced out of him. He is just glad that Jordan decides to prop Collin in an all fours position over his body. This way, no one can see the rose colors of shame rise from his neck and flood his cheeks.

“What is Daddy doing here?” Collin asks as his limp head smashes on his Daddy Ebony’s chest with each of Jordan’s forceful thrusts.

“Oh, do you remember what we talked about before?” Mr. Ebony asks as he lovingly pats Collin’s head. “You remember when I was fucking you in the back room of my work place.” Mr. Ebony gives Collin a hint, hoping that the kid would remember.

The event he was talking about happened more than half a year ago. Mr. Ebony works as a salesperson in a hardware store. And that particular day, he invited Collin to join him during a work break. He had Collin bend over a stuck pile of boxes, full of hardware items like vinyl tiles, wooden pieces, painter’s tape and such. In no time, he was balls deep inside Collin, rearranging the boy’s guts as usual.

Mr. Ebony just finished coating Collin’s insides with his thick Daddy seed, and Collin was clawing the edge of the box that he was bent over on. He has his teeth sinking on his own arm to muffle his moan. The last thing Mr. Ebony needs is for his work boss or fellow salesmen to catch him like this. Most of them know his wife. Yet, he just couldn’t stop himself from wanting some risky sneaky sex here and there.

“I wish Daddy would fuck me like this.” Collin moaned as Mr. Ebony panted from his big climax. Those words however made the older man’s ears perk up.

“Oh, do you still miss playing the tiger game with your Daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Am I not enough, baby boy?” Mr. Ebony teased.

“No. It’s not…”

“I know, Collin. I will try to convince your Daddy. Would you want that?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy Ebony.” Collin answered excitedly. He has been craving that intimacy from his real father for a while now. And Collin really believed that his Daddy Ebony would be able to help convince his real dad to play the tiger game with him again. But it didn’t happen.

Days, weeks, months passed and nothing came of it. Collin was disappointed. But he did not bring it up again. He stopped expecting anything. He was understandably unprepared to see his real father taking more than three quarters of his Daddy Ebony’s length.

“You mean- you did-?” Collin stutters.

“Yes, baby boy. I am playing the tiger game with your Daddy to convince him.” Mr. Ebony happily announces to Collin while the boy’s father continues to moan like a whore for his cock.

_ I don’t know what this man meant by convincing me, but I don’t like how he is using the “tiger game” to explain what is happening. Is this how he got into Collin’s pants? Did Collin really go out of his way to look for someone to play this game with? Like what this man is insinuating.  _ Peter finds everything problematic. The fact that this man is taking advantage of Collin’s innocence is never more apparent.

_ Collin is already 12 years old now. Does he still believe in this tiger game? _ Peter wonders at the back of his mind. But these questions and realizations are no use to him now. Because once again, he is hooked on a cock that is now rearranging his insides and making it hard for him to think straight.

Peter was right to question it, of course. Because Collin did come to the point of questioning himself about it. But instead of acknowledging the absurdity of the whole concept behind the tiger game being a plain ordinary game that fathers and sons play, Collin chose to ignore it in favor of trusting his uncle, father, brother, Daddy Ebony and Uncle Jordan. All the men in his life who are precious to him. A trusting nature, youthful innocence and willful ignorance come hand-in-hand in Collin’s life.

“Two white sluts, just for us.” Jordan remarks with a wide grin.

“The perfect bonding exercise between half-brothers.” Mr. Ebony concurs.

Peter lay on his back wanting so hard to close his eyes. But the view that is hovering over his head is just too good to ignore. Watching his son’s asshole play a game of  _ “Now you see it, now you don’t” _ with Jordan’s monster cock is just too much to ignore. Plus Collin’s hard preteen cock dangles over him like a carrot to a donkey.

“Ahhhh…” Collin squeals in surprise as he feels his father’s mouth envelops his underage cock. Ever since Mr. Gunderson, no one has ever bothered to pay attention to his boy pecker. Until now. And it was glorious.

“Oh, Does that feel good, baby boy? Does your father’s mouth feel good on your preteen cock?” Mr. Ebony asks, still surprised that Peter did it without being told to. He smirks as he guides Collin face towards his own for a kiss. A short passionate kiss that Mr. Ebony doesn’t know what for until it happens.

_ I love this boy. _ Mr. Ebony doesn’t know yet if it’s love in a romantic way or just love in a sexual way. But he is in no rush to figure that out.

“Now, show your father what you learned from your mentor.” After the kiss, Mr. Ebony guides Collin’s head down to Peter’s cock. And Collin eagerly and quite easily swallowed Peter’s entire length. Proudly, Collin shows his father the years of experience he has under his belt with regards to giving a blowjob. And Peter isn’t ready for it. Nothing could really prepare him.

_ Oh. Fuck. _ Peter falls speechless. He can’t comprehend how vastly  _ improved _ Collin is. More than two years since Peter last had Collin’s mouth in his cock, but it feels like Collin has learned so much since then. And he doesn’t last long. In no time, he is already rewarding his son with his incestuous seed. Something Collin is very happy to savour in his mouth again before finally swallowing down.

The fun isn’t over just that quickly though. Mr. Ebony and Jordan could last long. And they passed the father and son around, swapping them over and over before they finally came inside them. Mr. Ebony on his baby boy - Collin, while Jordan came inside Peter.

But no worries, because in the next round, the two half-brother’s exchanged partners and bred the other Pritchard.

_ Please don’t leave me, Collin. _ A tiny voice in Mr. Ebony’s head pleads as he watches the father and son drive away that afternoon. Something inside him is afraid that Collin will leave him now that he can play with his real father again. But he has nothing to be worried about.

Both Peter and Collin come home that day, walking funny like a pair of performers imitating a monkey hobbling down the street.

“Can we play the tiger game now, Daddy?” Collin asks eagerly. Peter is still conflicted. He knows that he needs to protect his son, but at the same time, he feels like he can’t do anything himself. Just like with Callum, he is once again put in a peculiar situation. He can’t stop Mr. Ebony and Jordan from doing anything, but also he can’t call the police on them. He only has control with one thing - not doing anything to Collin if he can help it. No matter how much he wants to.

“Not when we are alone, sweetie.” Peter responds which quickly tugs Collin’s smile into a frown. “But we can do it with your Daddy Ebony and Uncle Jordan?” Peter quickly offers, knowing full well that he loves the idea just as much.

The very next weekend, Peter receives a quick 10 second clip from Mr. Ebony. It is of Collin in all fours on top of a bed, wearing nothing but a skimpy underwear. Collin can hear Mr. Ebony’s hard breathing as the man’s hand appears on camera, slapping Collin’s ass.

Peter closes his eyes, not knowing what to think. He is angry at himself for not being able to stop this from happening. Yet at the same time, he is jealous that he wasn’t invited. He is not sure which emotion is more prominent.

That is until he received another short clip. This time it’s from Jordan. The camera was on a lower angle. He could see Jordan’s cocky expression for a split second. But for the rest of the video, Jordan’s monster meat takes over most of the footage.

“Wanna join us?” The accompanying text message says. Peter didn’t need to be asked twice.

“Cecile, I’m going out for a quick run to the store.” Peter announces as he grabs his key and runs out the door.

“Oh, buy some diapers because Lily doesn’t…” Cecile is quickly cut off by the sound of the car engine roaring before zooming away.

A short drive and a few minutes later, Peter is once again naked and kneeling before Mr. Ebony. His son is beside him as Jordan positions himself on his hole.

“Kiss and make out.” Mr. Ebony commands as his hand guides the two Pritchard males towards his cock, one on each side. Peter stares into his son’s gaze, feeling guilty.

_ I am sorry, son. _ Peter mentally mutters as his son gives him a happy smile. Their eyes close as their faces near each other. Their lips make contact, but the throbbing cock between them.

“Mmmm…” Mr. Ebony moans as Peter and Collin slide their lips along his shaft. A pleasurable synchronized blowjob between father and son.

_ This is what Heaven feels like. _ Mr. Ebony leans back on his seat to enjoy the moment.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Steadily Growing's companion series Twitter Poll Results  
> Trope : Bully / Bullied  
> Main Concept : "Big brother's buddy is my bully"  
> Pairing : M/M or MM/M  
> Consent Level : Hardcore Noncon  
>   
> 🔥🔥🔥!!! NEW POLL !!!🔥🔥🔥  
> 1\. What kind of fetish/kink should I include in the story?  
> Vote in strawpoll [ >>> HERE <<< ](https://strawpoll.com/prps8qah8).  
>   
> This time only one kink will win, so cast your votes.  
> \-----------------------  
> SIDE NOTE:  
> \-----------------------  
> My dear friend, RikusKeyhole, posted a naughty fic in AO3. It's a masterpiece titled "Tainted with Hate". It's a cute love story, but also a naughty one. The finale has been up for a while now. But I know it deserves the shout-out. So if anyone hasn't read it yet, show my friend some love. Check it out and enjoy. You're welcome in advance.
> 
> [ !!! CLICK HERE !!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424197/chapters/62861983).


	18. The School Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collin is only one step closer to his ultimate dream.  
> Fate is favoring him at the moment.  
> Will his cousin - Ezzy have the same luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- Collin Pritchard --> 18+ character reference photo in NSFW twitter account **♡**  
>  \- Ezekiel Fitzgerald --> NO 18+ character reference photo yet  
>   
> I also posted NSFW ref photos for characters with **♡** above, in my NSFW twitter.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER / WARNING:**  
>  My Twitter NSFW account (@JannKenneth0) is just a supplementary page full of trivial stuff. And it is not worth sacrificing your anonymity if you are conscious/worried about that. Follow at your own risk  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

_ This is boring. _ Ezzy thinks to himself.

It is a regular Tuesday in school. Ezzy sits with Collin and two of their friends in their usual spot. That one table near the cafeteria exit. And as usual their friend, Ron is blabbering on about some nonsense and Ezzy’s interest in the conversation is quickly withering away.

_ God, why am I friends with Ron? I know I said he is a bit cute but he is such a blabbermouth. I can’t stand him sometimes. _ Ezzy continues in his mind.

_ Look. Even Collin is fidgeting in his seat. Definitely bored from this conversation as I am. _ Ezzy points out.

**_What would you rather have us do?_** Dark Ezzy asks his host. 

_ I don’t know. Something interesting. School is just so boring. Why are we even coming to school? _ Ezzy sighs, loud enough for Ron to give him a quick look. It only takes a weak smile from Ezzy and Ron is back to his long anecdote.

**_To learn or whatever._** Dark Ezzy answers, not really an expert on the subject.

_ School is just too easy. I am not learning anything here. _ Ezzy protests.

**_That’s because you are always cheating._ **

_ Are you still on about what happened earlier? I told you, I forgot to do my homework last night. I had no choice but to use my magic. _

**_But you don’t have to copy your classmate’s work._ ** Dark Ezzy points out.

_ I know Ron wouldn’t mind it. Also, if I have the ability to stop time and cheat, then why shouldn’t I do it? _ Ezzy asks.

**_Because you need to conserve your magic for when you need it most. Besides, someone might see you using magic, we don’t want that._ **

_I never get caught._ Dark Ezzy sighs at the preteen’s stubborn response.

**_Well, do you want to find Mr. Janitor again?_ ** Dark Ezzy teases his host instead, reminding him of the quick and risky encounter earlier in the janitor’s closet with the janitor himself.

_ Nah. He is okay but… Meh. _ Ezzy responds candidly. He has been meeting the janitor in the closet for repeat performances of that same sneaky school sex for almost two months now. But the experience is so unmemorable that Ezzy didn’t even feel the need to ask for the man’s name.

**_Well, what now?_ **

_ Everyone is just so boring. So shallow. _ Ezzy sighs.

**_Yes, they are._ **

_ Oh, but that one looks cute though. I didn’t see him around before. _ Ezzy’s wandering eyes zeroes in on a cute kid sitting two tables away from them.

**_That kid? He looks like a second-grader._** Dark Ezzy groans, not at all pleased with Ezzy’s choice.

 _And…? He’s cute._ Ezzy asks, not seeing the issue. _I would really love to make him su--_ _Oh. Oh! That one. He is very cute._ Ezzy quickly interrupts his own train of thoughts after finding a cuter and older-looking kid, one table away from the previous one.

**_He’s cute. I agree. Do you want me to see if he needs our help?_ ** Dark Ezzy asks in a heartbeat, liking the kid that Ezzy picked this time.

_ They all need our help. But nah. He’d be small. Like small, small. And what’s the fun in that? _ Ezzy quickly dismisses.

**_Maybe, it won’t be like last time._ ** Dark Ezzy tries again.

_ But what if it IS like last time? I can’t pretend again. That last kid was so small I don’t think he managed to push it in. _ Ezzy rebutts which Dark Ezzy regretfully accepts, knowing that Ezzy has a point and is probably right.

_ Oh, how about him? Maybe he needs a break? _ Ezzy smiles as he eyes the cafeteria staff behind the counter serving the students. Dark Ezzy smirks at the choice too.

“Earth to Zee. Hello? Zee.” A hand waving in front of his face interrupts Ezzy’s train of thoughts. His focus turns to Ron and the rest of his friends who are looking at him, waiting for something.

“What?” Ezzy asks, clueless what the question could be.

“Ron’s Dad bought him the new console for his birthday.” Nina answers.

_ Oh, right. Yeah. Ron was talking about his birthday last weekend. The topic that Ron was blabbering about as if neither of us were in that birthday party. We are. _

“Oh, so are we playing tonight?”Ezzy asks.

“Yeah…” Nina responds like the topic has been obvious all along. And perhaps it might have been if only Ezzy was listening to the whole conversation.

“Dad said he’d let you guys sleep over this Friday. I don’t know what changed his mind but hey, I am not complaining.” Ron remarks, giddily.

“Great.” Nina eagerly cheers at that announcement. Collin just smiles and so did Ezzy. But Ezzy’s smile is brought on by something else. A knowing smile from the memory of how exactly he convinced Ron’s father to let them have sleepovers.

_ Oh. I can’t wait for the sleepover. I know Ron’s Dad is counting the hours before he gets his cock back inside-- _

“Faggot.” A voice cuts through the group’s cheerful mood. All eyes go to the group of boys who were passing by. The leader - Matt, is leading the pack and most definitely is the one who muttered the slur.

_ So childish. _ Ezzy thinks to himself. With his vast vocabulary of filth, faggot is not even close to being the worse. Besides, being a self-proclaimed boislut himself, slurs like  _ “faggot” _ didn’t, doesn’t and will never affect him.

“What did you say?” Of course, it is Nina who asks the question. Among their group of friends, Ron may be the blabbermouth but Nina is the most confrontational.

Matt stops in his tract and so do his minions. It’s like the whole pack is imitating a popular clique of high school jocks. In Ezzy’s eyes, the group is nothing but a cheesy second-rate knock-off of a boy band made up of wimpy-looking little boys.

“I said, he is a sissy.” Matt repeats himself. Ezzy expects the boy to point at him but instead the finger lands on Collin who is sitting beside him. Turning his gaze to his cousin, Ezzy sees Collin trying to crouch down. His shoulders are fallen as if he wants to curl down and make himself look smaller than he already is. Ezzy doesn’t like the look of shame that is written on Collin’s red face.

“No, he is not.” Nina rebutts quickly. Ezzy doubts that Nina grasps the concept of the slur word but he lets this go.

“He is. I saw him.” Matt adds. “He…”

“No… I...” Collin stands up. He looks at Matt before looking away, blushing even redder. “Sorry.” he mutters before he turns and walks away.

“Collin.” Ezzy tries but can’t stop him. He watches Collin run out of the cafeteria and from the silent sniffle that he heard, he knows that Collin is crying.

“Look what you did.” Nina says.

“What?!?! I was telling the truth. I saw him in the clinic, hiding under the table. And he has the nurse’s thing in his mouth.” Matt responds defensively.

“That’s not true. Collin is not like that. You. Liar.” Ron joins in on Nina’s protests.

“Whatever.” Matt shrugs it off and turns to walk away.

**_Don’t do it. Ezzy, don’t._ **

The world slows before it freezes. Ezzy, who is watching the whole thing, can no longer hold his temper. He can’t allow some wanna-be bully his cousin into tears. If the teasing was directed at him, he knows he could have taken it in stride. He would be able to shrug it off. But Matt targeted Collin and Ezzy knows that his cousin isn’t as strong as him.

**_What are you doing, Ezzy?_ **

_ Giving him a lesson. _

**_Stop!_ ** Dark Ezzy protests, not wanting to attract any attention.  **_I already told you that we can’t use your powers in public_ **

_ Don’t worry. I never get caught. _ Ezzy responds with confidence. He pulls Matt’s pants down to his knees, exposing the sixth grader’s tighty whities. Ezzy’s lips curl into a smirk as his mind thinks of things that he should do for revenge. The possibilities are endless here. 

_ Let’s see what this kid is packing. _ Ezzy says as he tugs Matt’s underwear down, exposing the sixth grader’s soft one inch or so cocklet. Ezzy chuckles at the sight. A quick playful finger-flick just for fun and he chuckles even more.

_ From the way he was acting, I thought he’d be bigger. But he is way smaller than I am. _ Ezzy scoffs.  _ Such a loser. _

**_That’s enough, Ezzy._ ** Dark Ezzy quickly intervenes. He doesn’t really care about this other kid, but he is concerned that it would expose them if Ezzy goes on even further. There aren’t many explanations - no - there is no natural explanation for a boy to have his pants on in one second, then have it be pulled down to his knees with his underwear in the next. Unfortunately, Ezzy doesn’t care about subtleties.

_ No. He has to learn his lesson. I will teach him that. _ Ezzy declares as he kneels down in front of Matt. Dark Ezzy sighs at his host’s stubbornness. Without any prelude, Ezzy takes the sixth grader’s tiny pecker in his mouth, giving it its very first heavenly sensation. And boy, was Matt out of his depth. Though still frozen in time, Ezzy allows the sixth grader’s cocklet to harden to it’s two-inch prime length.

_That looks good, doesn’t it?_ Ezzy smirks, pleased with the sight of the sixth grader’s erect little pecker leading the way. The smug expression on Matt’s face will soon be wiped away by shame, Ezzy can almost see it. Going back to his previous spot, Ezzy unfreezes time. The sweet taste of Matt’s underage cocklet still lingering in his mouth.

With his pants around his knees and restricting his movement, Matt’s momentum pushed him forward. He almost lost his balance but he regained it by grabbing on to his friend. The expression on his face changes from smug to shock as the pleasure of his first blowjob runs from his cock up to his brain. His knees weakened by the sudden rush reach the concrete floor below. His body shudders at the unexpected pleasure. His hands are suddenly weak as well.

_ What happened? What was that? _ Matt asks himself, feeling a bit light-headed. But he has no time to process this because two kids in front of him are now laughing and pointing at him. Matt’s mind quickly processed everything. His hands move to his crotch to cover himself up. He then quickly pulls his pants and he gets up, covering his exposed lower half.

_ Too bad, not everyone saw. _ Ezzy remarks in his mind as everything happened so quickly. When the rest of the cafeteria turned to look, Matt had already had his pants back up. Although his face is still red with shame. His hands balled into fists, ready for retaliation.

**_That was risky._ ** Dark Ezzy comments, not wanting Ezzy to do anything like that. Even if he is silently giggling at the expression of shame and fury in the kid bully’s face.

Ron and Nina saw it though. And the two have opposite reactions. Nina, the ever confrontational Nina, starts laughing. The expression on Matt’s face is only fueling her feat of laughter. On the other hand, blabbermouth Ron could only blush at the sight. He was only able to see Matt’s butt, but he knows he isn’t supposed to. And he remained there, wide-eyed and speechless.

“What are you laughing at?” Matt lashes at Nina, who only laughs harder at him. “What are you looking at?” Matt turns to Ron this time. And Ron steps back at this unexpected confrontation.

“Fucking faggot.” Matt lashes again, pushing Ron to the table behind. Ron, who didn’t expect the shove, could not stand his ground. And so he crashes on the table, toppling it over and sending their food on the ground.

“Hey.” Nina stops her laughing to protest. Turning to Ron who has fallen to the floor with that shove. Watching his friends get bullied like this makes Ezzy more furious and once again the world slows down before it freezes.

**_What are you doing, Ezzy?_ ** Dark Ezzy asks, not liking the screaming waves of fury in Ezzy’s head. 

_ He needs to be taught a lesson. _ Ezzy declares with conviction. Dark Ezzy knows that there is no swaying Ezzy the other way now.

**_What are you planning to do?_ ** asks the concerned phantom demon. He is now bracing himself for what wrath Ezzy has in mind for this other kid.

_ I will humiliate him. _

**_How?_ ** The phantom demon shakes his head..

_ We need to humiliate him. _

**_How?_ **

_ Please. Help me. We need to teach him a lesson. He can’t do this to my friends and not get punished for it. _

**_You want me to… Ezzy, my powers are limited. If I use it all up, then I will disappear._ ** Dark Ezzy protests. To let Ezzy use his magic on this other kid in public is one thing. But for him to get involved is another. Dark Ezzy knew that he has no stakes on this matter. He is a phantom demon who only has to take care of himself. And he knows that there is no point in getting attached with its host because soon, he will fade away whether he likes it or not.

_ Please. _

**_NO, Ezzy. That would be too risky._ **

_ Please. I can’t do it alone. You know I am still not that good with manipulating one’s desire. _ Ezzy pleads desperately.

**_Liar. I know you are lying, Ezzy. I am you, remember? I can read your mind._ ** Dark Ezzy accuses.

_ What? _ Ezzy feigns innocence.

**_I know that you want me to take over because I can make him do things against his will without making him want it._ **

_ Yes. I want him to suffer and be humiliated. He deserves it. _

With that admission, Dark Ezzy could only shake his head. He knows he doesn’t have to do it. He knows he will not gain anything from it. But hearing the desperation in Ezzy’s voice, he couldn't bear ignoring it. So against his phantom demon nature, he concedes.

**_Okay. Just this once. But you owe me, okay?_ ** Dark Ezzy says with a sigh.

_ Really? _ Ezzy jumps with excitement. Deep down he knows that his other self will concede sooner or later. That is just their dynamic. They take care and protect each other.

**_Now, unfreeze time and let’s get this party started._ ** Dark Ezzy remarks with a smirk. And not long after the world starts to go again.

“Why did you do that?” Nina asks as he helps Ron get back up.

“He deserves it. He’s a faggot.” Matt spits back. “He’s lucky that I didn’t--” Matt’s eyebrows meet as the expression of confusion flashes on his face.

_ What is-? _ Matt asks himself as he feels his hand move to the waistband of his pants.

“Do you want to see it, faggot?” Matt asks, but the expression on his face makes it clear that he isn't sure why he said it. Ezzy only smirks.

There was no answer to that question. Nina is looking at Matt with a menacing look while Ron is cowering in his shell. The rest of the kids in the cafeteria are now watching intently ever since that loud bang of the table toppling over.

“Here, let me show everyone.” Matt declares, pushing his pants and underwear down.

_ What?! What am I doing? _ Matt asks himself with horror as he feels his body move against his will. It was like he is trapped within his own body and someone else is taking control. Like sleep paralysis but worse. Way worse.

“Does anyone else want to see?” Matt then starts to stroke himself back to his erect two-inch length while turning around to show everyone who wants to see. Dark Ezzy smirks. He knows that he is using up his very limited demon powers. He knows that he is basically  _ forced _ by Ezzy to use his life force for this. But he couldn't deny that controlling a kid like this is fun. Especially with Ezzy cheering him on in his head.

_ No. Stop. Please God. My body, stop. _ Matt pleads with himself. He is distraught that his body isn't listening to him. He is nothing but a passenger taken along to this humiliating ride. The kids start laughing and pointing at him. And this only makes him more anxious and terrified that his body isn’t doing what he wants.

“Hey Ben, you wanna touch it?” Dark Ezzy makes Matt say, offering his erect tiny cocklet to his friend. His friend’s face only scowls with disgust before stepping away. Cameras are now being pulled out of pockets and are pointed to Matt. At that moment, Matt wants to die in shame.

“Your loss.”

The eyes really are the window to our soul. And Ezzy could see the panic brimming out of Matt’s eyes. A single tear spills out as Matt’s body climbs a cafeteria table to resume his exhibitionist stunt for everyone to see. Ezzy just loves it.

“Watch me. I can shoot now.” Matt announces. His mind curls up into a ball in shame. He doesn’t want anyone to know that.

_ No. Please, stop. Wake up. Wake up. I am dreaming. Only dreaming. Please, make me wake up. _ Matt pleads in his head as his body jacks himself off in a frenzy. His mind and body are in conflict with each other. Although his mind screams shame, his body is experiencing pleasure.

“Hey. What are you doing?” A female teacher calls out. Her face red with shock and horror at the unexpected sight. No teacher expects to see his sixth grader student stand on top of the cafeteria table and jack himself off while everyone else watches and records it on their phone.

Shame floods Matt’s entire being as he feels himself getting close to his orgasm. He could not stop himself. He could hear the snickering of the kids around him, taking photos and videos and laughing at him.  _ Please someone stop me. _

“No. Stop that.” The teacher declares as she wades through the students who had gathered around this young delinquent.

_ Please. Please, stop me. _ Matt would have prefered if no teacher saw him like this. But with no one stopping him, this teacher is his last hope for salvation.  _ Please. Someone please stop me. _

“Hey.” The teacher finally made her way to the front only for Matt to start squirting. Only one tiny yet strong squirt, before the cumming turns to oozing. But that one squirt somehow made its way towards the teacher, landing square on her face.

“Matthew. Let’s go to the principal’s office.” She declares in anger. Her face red with shame as the rest of the kids are laughing at her expense. Matt, who was then released from Dark Ezzy’s spell, feels relief but also horror. The teacher allowed him to put his pants on before he was escorted out of the cafeteria and to the principal’s office. He is crying the whole way, especially after hearing kids laughing and pointing at him.

**_Did I do good?_ ** Dark Ezzy asks with a cocky grin.

_ You did incredible. I doubt he’d ever bully someone again after this. _ Ezzy responds, happy and proud of Dark Ezzy. But as the exhilarating feeling dies down, his emotion turns to concern.

_ Are you okay? _

**_Yes. I just need some rest._ ** Dark Ezzy responds. It’s a lie, of course. He just used a significant amount of demonic power for that one spell. But he knows it was worth it. For Ezzy. And Ezzy doesn’t have to know.

_ Okay. _ Ezzy says. Nina and Ron continue to laugh at what they just witnessed. Ron especially, he is now back to his blabbering, narrating how Matt shoots his jizz on their teacher’s face as if Nina and Ezzy didn’t see it themselves.

Without saying a word, Ezzy gets up and leaves the cafeteria. He goes looking for Collin. He knows that his cousin and friend is still upset about the false accusation by Matt. And he wants to comfort Collin. He wants to assure him that Matt will no longer bother him. Not after what happened in the cafeteria.

But after twenty minutes of roaming the school grounds, he couldn’t find Collin. He went from one bathroom to another, knowing that Collin would probably be crying there, alone. But Collin is nowhere to be found.

_ The clinic. _ Ezzy finds himself thinking. He feels so guilty for even thinking that. He knows that Matt was lying. Collin has no reason being in the clinic. Especially after Matt’s false accusation. Still, Ezzy finds himself walking towards the direction of the clinic. He was debating if he should continue going there. It surely would be a betrayal of trust in his part if he considers Matt’s false accusation in his judgment. But as soon as he turns the corner, he sees Collin, hands still on the clinic door and closing it behind him.

_ Did he come from the clinic? What was he doing there? _ Ezzy asks himself just before their eyes meet. The guilt in Collin’s eyes is never more apparent.

_ “You are not supposed to catch me coming from the clinic.” _ Collin’s eyes scream those words as their eyes meet.

_ Collin can’t be lying. He said that Matt was lying. He said-- I- I need to know. _ Ezzy mutters to himself.  _ I need to know what happened in that clinic moments ago. _ Ezzy knows that his other self wouldn’t want him using complicated magic unsupervised. But Dark Ezzy is resting. And Ezzy is confident he can do this spell without supervision.

Ezzy mumbles the words of his spell. And the world slows down with him in it. He projects his astral body out of his physical one and travels through the time dimension. Time Astral Projection - that is what this spell is called. Pretty simple name and self explanatory. In this spell, Ezzy can go back in time to witness an event but only as an onlooker.

**\--- Fifteen Minutes Ago ---**

“Ahhhh… Fuck you feel so good.” The school nurse moans. He has Collin bend over the school clinic bed. His cock is now balls deep inside the sixth-grader.

“Unghhh…” Collin moans back. Tears are streaming down his face. He came here to be consoled and comforted, NOT fucked.

“God, you are such a slut. You came to be fucked in the middle of the day. Did the vibrator get you so horned up?” The nurse asks teasingly as he continues to slam himself into this underage boy’s ass.

“No. I- You saw it, didn’t you?” Collin asks. His words sound forced as he braces himself for each thrust.

“Yes… Fuck. Ah… I did… Oh… God! I am close, boy.” The nurse warns moments before he lets out his deep growl. Soon after, he floods the sixth grader’s bowels with his plentiful viscous seed. His body is shuddering visibly as he rides his ecstasy.

“You saw.” Collin repeats the man’s word which only made the nurse angry.

“Yes, I did. I saw you squirming in your seat while I turned the vibration up. I saw you squirm like you wanted it. Then I saw that kid call you a faggot and you cried like a wuss.” The nurse manages to say between pants. Collin only flinches at the disparaging words.

“I-” Collin tries to be defensive but the nurse isn’t done with his rant.

“You liked being fucked like this, right? You like playing the tiger game with men like me. That makes you a faggot. So why are you hurt by that word?”

Ezzy who is watching all this is furious. He can see himself in Collin’s position. Countless men have treated him like trash, calling him names and making him feel small. But in his case, he knows that he is born for this. He is destined to be a boislut like his other self told him. He doubts that Collin is like him.

“So stop being so dramatic.” The nurse adds dismissively. He picks up the lubed up vibrator that was lying on top of the clinic bed beside Collin. He then positions it alongside his cock as he pulls himself out. As soon as his cock leaves Collin’s hole, he shoves the vibrator in. The thing is fat enough that it pushes his cum back inside Collin. But not quite big enough to keep everything in. So some cum and lube still starts to leak out of Collin’s recently used hole.

“Unggghhh…” Collin moans as the pleasure and pain mixes together. He may not be here for sex, but he still enjoyed the experience. “But he’s teasing me in school. Daddy told me no one has to know.” Collin reasons.

Ezzy, who is listening, quickly thought of his Uncle Peter. It has been so long since he and his Uncle Peter had some fun. In fact, all the experiences he had with Peter was from his lost memories. But Ezzy is wrong for thinking of Peter, because Collin was referring to his other  _ Daddy _ .

“And who’s fault was that?” The nurse asks.

“Mine.” Collin responds in shame. He was playing with the school nurse that day Matt caught them. He was giving the nurse a blowjob under the table. He thought he had locked the door but apparently he didn’t. And so Matt was able to come in to talk about some allergy. Collin wanted to stop then, but the school nurse forced him to continue. The loud sloppy sound of the blowjob and the nurse’s moaning was too much. Matt’s curiosity forced him to look under the table and so they got caught..

“Now, don’t worry about that kid. No one will believe him.” The school nurse declares with a smirk as he zips himself up. He knows that he intentionally unlocked the door that day. He likes the thrill of being sneaky in public places. He intentionally didn’t hold back his moan so the other kid would peek under the table. The whole thing sent him over the edge then. And he can still picture the priceless shocked expression that Matt made.

“But… He’s spreading--” Collin protests as he jumps down the clinic bed and pulls his pants back up.

“That is not my problem, Collin.” The nurse quickly quips with confidence. He knows that no one would believe some kid with an overactive imagination. “Now, is that all?”

“Yes.” Collin says as he wipes the tears off his face.

“Well, thanks for visiting. I really needed that. Tell your Daddy that I will give him the payment this weekend in the theater.”

“Oh. Okay.” Collin smiles. The knowledge that he just helped his Daddy earn some cash again is enough for him. He loves helping his Daddy Ebony. It makes him feel useful and it makes his Daddy Ebony love him more.

Ezzy doesn’t fully understand what is going on. He has some assumptions but he can’t quite grasp everything. As Collin heads for the clinic door, Ezzy ends his spell. His astral projection gets pulled back to his physical body at the present and the world slowly unfreezes.

“Ezzy.” Collin calls out. Ezzy watches his cousin walk towards him. Knowing what he knows now, he can see that Collin is limping a little. The beads of sweat on Collin’s forehead stands out. As well as the smell of sex when Collin finally draws closer.

“Hey, Collin. What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Ezzy asks, not wanting to give away that he knew what happened inside the clinic. It is also Ezzy’s way of giving Collin the opportunity to come clean.

“Oh. Nothing… I- Yeah, my stomach hurts a little. So-” Collin gulps nervously.

“Oh.” The disappointment is evident in Ezzy’s voice and the expression on his face. He expects Collin to tell him the truth. They have been friends ever since they were infants, he thought that they aren’t supposed to keep secrets from each other.

_ But then again, I am keeping my powers secret from Collin. I kept many things secret from him. _ Ezzy finds himself thinking.  _ Maybe I should--  _ Suddenly he feels light-headed. His body suddenly grows weak and his vision slowly turns to black.

“Ezzy. Ezzy?” Collin moves to catch Ezzy. “Are you okay?” he asks as they come face-to-face.

“Yeah, I was just--” Ezzy words fade. And so does his vision. Suddenly, everything shuts down.

“Ezzy… EZZY…” He can hear Collin call out, but it sounds like a faint voice coming from miles away.

**\--- In Fitzgerald’s Residence ---**

Callum stares at his laptop screen where a message from the dark web forum is displayed. He is in the middle of his work day but he can’t stop thinking about the cryptic message he received from TheaterNerd69

“RUN.” The message simply says. It carries a tag saying that it is an auto-generated message sent using a timer countdown. Callum is understandably baffled and mortified by the message. Each day that passes since the day he received it makes him more anxious.

“What do you mean, TheaterNerd?”

“What happened?”

“Hey.”

Callum didn’t receive any response from the guy. TheaterNerd69 is also inactive, since days before Callum received the cryptic message. No more forum posts, nor replies to forum posts, and the guy stopped responding to Callum’s messages.

_ Did he get caught? Am I in danger? _ Callum asks himself. He has been exchanging  _ naughty _ and  _ very illegal _ videos with TheaterNerd69 for a while now. So he knows that if the guy is caught, it will also mean his doom.

_ Or did I freak him out? _ Callum asks himself as he scrolls up to their last conversation before TheaterNerd69 goes radio silent.

“Dude, that video was awesome. Is your invite to that secret get-together place still open? I would love to be a part of your little community.” Callum didn’t even attempt to hide his giddy excitement from his online dark web friend.

“You love that video so much huh? I am sure Jake would be happy to meet you. 😉 ”

“And I, him.”

“Let’s schedule your first visit. I need to go but I’ll send the details soon.” Callum doesn’t get the details for his first visit. Two days later, Callum receives the “RUN” message and nothing else after. Instead of worry though, he opens the last video that TheaterNerd69 gave him. A video that he can't get out of his mind.

“Ahhh… Daddy… Uncle…” A boy moans. The young boy’s white pale skin is swallowed by the darker tone of the two older men. Like how his smaller boy frame gets dominated by the hulking bodies of his  _ Daddy  _ and  _ Uncle. _

_ Just a quick wank. _ Callum tells himself as he takes his leaking fat boner out of his trousers. He stares at the screen as two hulking black men take turns stabbing the young boy’s hole in a synchronized anal assault. From the angle of the camera, he can’t see if both men are inside the boy’s hole at the same time but he can only assume that that’s the case. Which just makes him wonder how stretched out the young white boy’s hole is if it can take two mammoth black cocks at the same time. He can see something clearly though, the young boy’s face and the clear expression of pleasure on it.

“Oh, Collin, take those big black cocks. I can’t wait to have my turn at your hole.” Callum mutters to himself as he jacks off more aggressively. The first time he watched it, he was shocked because he didn’t expect to see Collin in one of these videos. The shock didn’t last long though as he proceeded to jack himself off to his nephew getting dominated by two hulking black men.

“Ahhh… Uncle… Daddy.. You are stretching me so much. Please… More.. Make it hurt so good.” Collin pleads.

“Yes, Jake. Take your Daddy and your Uncle’s cock.” The third guy, a white dude, mutters in the side lines, jacking himself to the scene. Then the footage cuts into a different angle. This time, Callum can see it clearly. Two monster girths stretching poor Collin’s hole past its maximum capacity. Every thrust into the outstretched hole creates a thicker ring of white froth around the rim as cum oozes out from the sides. Collin’s hole looks red, puffy and bruised. A painful looking sight which contradicts the loud whorish moans from the young preteen.

“Daddy, please fuck me. Please… Ahhh…” Collin’s voice echoes.

“Take it, little slut. You want more cock but you know nothing can compare with Daddy’s.”

“Yes… Daddyyy…. AAAAAHHHH…”

Callum can’t hold back any longer. His strong blasts of cum shoots past the dirty sock he prepared to catch his load. His guttural exclaim echoes through the empty house accompanied by the lewd noises from his laptop.

**\--- Moments Later, In School ---**

Ezzy’s eyes flutter as he regains consciousness. The light in the room hurts his eyes. His body feels a bit weak, but nothing he isn’t used to at this point. After using too much magic, Ezzy always faces drawbacks such as feeling light-headed or sometimes losing consciousness or even some late repercussions like getting sick the very next day. It’s like a russian roulette of side effects where Ezzy always loses.

Looking around, Ezzy realizes that he is in the school clinic. He can even see the lube stain that the vibrator left on the bed covers. Seeing the time on his phone, his heart skips upon realizing that he missed his first period after lunch break. He is just about to get up when he hears the school nurse’s voice.

“Really? Theater nerd got…? Fuck! Should I be scared?” Ezzy hears the nurse say. Through the silhouette that the guy makes on the clean white curtain, Ezzy can tell that the man is nervously pacing across the room.

“Are you sure? Fuck. This is big, man. What is Hank even doing? He is supposed to- Why didn’t he- Yeah, I know. I know… But- Did you hear anyone else getting questioned by the poli--? Wait...” Ezzy holds his breath as the man’s silhouette moves closer. Not long after the curtain parts and Ezzy’s gaze meets the nurse’s eyes.

“I’ll call you later.” The nurse says on the phone, not breaking eye contact. Ezzy quickly gets up and jumps off the bed.

“Hey kid, how long were you awake?” The nurse asks in a low voice.

“Umm… I- I just woke up.”

“What did you hear?”

“Nothing.” Ezzy quickly quips as he grabs his backpack on the floor.

“Answer me. What did you--” As soon as Ezzy sees the man’s hand move to grab his arm he uses his magic to slow time. He quickly makes his way to the door, stopping his spell only once he is in a safe distance.

“I need to go.” He says and slams the door behind him. The nurse is stunned, unsure what just happened.

_ Fuck! I need to get away. _ Ezzy quickens his steps. He is so focused on this that he bumps into someone when he turns the corner.

“Oh, sorry kid.” The man in police uniform says.

“Oh-- I- I’m okay.” Ezzy remarks as he quickly gets up. Not skipping a beat, he continues to walk away. Not turning back. **Theater nerd. Scared.** **Questioning.** He doesn’t understand what the nurse is talking about. Although he is sure of one thing, he isn’t supposed to hear that.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Steadily Growing's companion series Twitter Poll Results  
> Trope : Bully / Bullied  
> Main Concept : "Big brother's buddy is my bully"  
> Pairing : M/M or MM/M  
> Consent Level : Hardcore Noncon  
> Kink : Hypnosis  
> This story is now under construction.
> 
> Unfortunately, life is not kind and work life is worse. It might time some time before I can post the first chapter. The earliest would be around EARLY NOVEMBER. 😅😥
> 
> Please be patient with me. 🙇♂️


	19. The Divorcé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is brewing.  
> Something is coming for the theater guys.  
> The cage will be rattled and what will come of it?  
> Will there be anyone who could help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Mr. Wyatt](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1312764522482946049?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- Collin Pritchard --> 18+ character reference photo in NSFW twitter account **♡**  
>  \- Ezekiel Fitzgerald --> NO 18+ character reference photo yet  
>   
> I also posted NSFW ref photos for characters with **♡** above, in my NSFW twitter.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER / WARNING:**  
>  My Twitter NSFW account (@JannKenneth0) is just a supplementary page full of trivial stuff. And it is not worth sacrificing your anonymity if you are conscious/worried about that. Follow at your own risk  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Fuck. I didn’t expect you to come crawling to me in the middle of the day. You are such a slut.” Jordan mutters, panting. He lays in bed beside the equally exhausted Peter.

“Wanna go for another round?” Jordan asks despite already positioning himself knocking at Peter’s back door.

But Peter isn’t there for the sex. Well, he is but not entirely. He came over to Jordan’s place not because of his slutty intentions but because of his need for distraction. He wants to get his mind off what had happened the night before.

_ “This is not working Peter.” _ Cecile says.

_ “What’s not working? The remote seems fine to me.” _ Peter remarks unsure what she meant. He can see her browsing through the TV channels, seemingly not satisfied by the shows that are on and staring blankly at the screen.

_ “I meant us.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Us, Peter. This isn’t working anymore.” _

_ “What are you saying, Cecile?” _

_ “Divorce, Peter. That’s what I’m saying.” _

_ “But. NO!” _

_ “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. I can't anymore, Peter. You prefer your work. You are barely home. Not even just for me but for Collin, for Lily. This isn’t working.” _ Cecile declares. And Peter knows that it is true. In the past few months, he had been spending more and more time with either Jordan or Mr. Ebony and less with his family.

_ “No, please. Let's talk it out.” _ Peter pleads.

_ “The last time we had sex was when Lily was conceived.” _

_ “Yes. But...”  _ Cecile doesn’t need to remind Peter that. He’s aware of how much he has changed over the recent years and he is slowly accepting the person that he has become. But a divorce seems so final. Whether he admits it or not, Cecile has become his safety net. The person he can fall back to if he ends up rejecting the person he is becoming. He loves Cecile, but admittedly not as much as he loves his recent sexual exploits.

_ “Stop it, Peter. We loved each other before. I know it and you know it. But now. Now, you don't love me anymore. And honestly, I- I think I don't feel the same way I did.” _

_ “Cecile…” _

_ “I already called an attorney. Me and the kids are moving back to live with my parents this weekend. And we will be moving to the new house--” _

_ “WHAT?!?!” _

The loud sound of the doorbell interrupts the moment. Jordan sighs as he stops mid-thrust. He waits, hoping that whoever it is will go away. But alas, it isn’t to be. The doorbell comes back again followed by indistinguishable words coming from whoever is knocking.

“Coming.” Jordan grunts as he pulls out of Peter. He grabs his robe from the floor and puts it on in an attempt of decency. “I wish I was actually cumming. But you wait here.” Jordan chuckles at his own joke before making his way downstairs.

Peter lays there naked, waiting like Jordan said. He is trying his best to keep his mind off the memory of the night before. He needs distraction. He doesn’t want to deal with the bombshell that Cecile dropped on him. Unfortunately, he will soon get what he wished for.

“Hey. Where are you going?” Peter hears Jordan say from downstairs before he hears footsteps going up the stairs. Something about the heavy footsteps tells him that this isn’t Jordan and it isn’t just one person. Peter quickly gets up and grabs his clothes. He is halfway back in his pants when the door swings open.

“Fuck!” Peter mutters as two detectives barge into the room. Peter hastily slips fully into his pants. He doesn’t even bother putting his underwear on or wiping the cum that is now leaking out of his hole.

“What is this about?” Peter asks as he grabs his shirt.

“We have a search warrant.” One officer declares, not bothering to answer the question.

“Hey…” Peter is confused. He has no clue what is going on. Once clothed, he quickly makes his way downstairs. He doesn’t see Jordan around, but there are more cops who are searching the lower floor as well.

_ Fuck! What is going on? _ Peter asks himself as he steps out of the house. He wants to just drive away and not be involved in this whole thing but something tells him that he has no choice. So when he sees Jordan handcuffed and inside a police vehicle, he knows he has to ask him what this whole thing was about. As he steps towards the car, a police officer stops him.

“Sir, please stay back.” The officer says.

“What is going on here?” Peter asks as he looks at Jordan who now notices his presence.

“This is an ongoing investigation. We can’t disclose any…” The police blabbers on but Peter focuses on the word that Jordan was mouthing at him.

_ “Ba-er. Bawer. Bother. BROTHER. BROTHER.” _ Peter reads the mouthed word in his head. Just as it finally clicks, the police car drives Jordan away.

_ Brother. Jordan is telling me to go to his half-brother? No. This can’t be about Collin, right? _ Peter asks himself, but also afraid to hear the answer.

**\--- In the elementary school ---**

Ezzy pants as he finally arrives at his next period. As soon as he enters the classroom, his eyes wander around to look for his cousin. Still beset by what he discovered in the school clinic, Ezzy desperately wants to talk to Collin. He still can’t believe that his cousin is hiding something from him and lying to his face.

“Okay, now go to your seats, we are going to start the class.” The science teacher announces just as Ezzy and Collin make eye contact from across the room. Being Fitzgerald and Pritchard, the two cousins are seated away from each other. Ezekiel sits in front while Collin sits more towards the back.   
  


_ Why would Collin lie to me? Is he scared that I’d think differently of him if I know what he is doing behind closed doors? _ Ezzy wonders. He is surprised to discover that Collin is also doing things with older men. The possibility never occurred to him, and so it is a jaw-dropping moment for him to witness it happen.

_ How could I convince Collin that… that he could trust me? _ Ezzy asks himself as he looks at his teacher. He sighs.

_ What if I… _ Ezzy’s lips curl as an idea comes to mind, brought on when Ezzy’s eyes wander and stop on his teacher’s bulge. Ezzy didn’t think twice. His mouth quickly gets to work, muttering his enchantment. The world slows before it is forced to stop.

**_Ezzy, STOP._ ** Dark Ezzy quickly intervenes from his restful slumber when he feels Ezzy using his magic for what seems like the tenth time that day.  **_You can’t do this, Ezzy. You already fainted from earlier._ **

_ But, I need Collin to trust me. _

**_No. There are other ways._ **

_ How then? _

**_I- I don’t know. But, there should be another way._ ** Dark Ezzy pleads, but wasn’t convincing enough for his host.

_ Then, I have no choice. _ Ezzy declares with finality.

Mr. Wyatt understands that life has its ups and downs. But he just can’t accept how  _ down _ it could get at times. While he was busy slaving himself to climb the ladder of his career for his family, his wife was also busy rolling in the hay with the 18-year old teen next door. It has been going on for months before he caught them in bed together. It was the biggest shock of his life. He slaved himself to this career, and what did he get from that? Nothing but heartache and a divorce.

Mr. Wyatt doesn’t even want to work. He doesn’t see the point in it anymore. He is just going through the motions, sitting and reading words from the textbook that doesn’t make sense to him anymore. While his entire class treats him like he wasn’t even there.

_ Look at them. These kids don’t even appreciate the sacrifice I made.They can’t even see it. _ Mr. Wyatt sighs to himself.  _ Those boys at the back. I know they are passing around that piece of paper containing the latest pointless joke that doesn’t even matter in the end. Most of them will definitely end up growing into deadbeat Dads, I am sure of that. _

_ And those girls, giggling and looking at one of the kids. They are just sluts. Even at their age, they can’t stop it. They are sluts. They will grow up and sleep around. They won’t even care that their husbands are working their asses off to support their family. And then they’d leave like marriage doesn’t hold any weight and break a good guy’s heart. Just because they can’t stop their slutty ways. _ Mr. Wyatt grits his teeth. He knows that he is projecting his wife’s infidelity to these clueless kids who don’t even understand the concept of the deception he was put through. Yet he doesn’t even care. He is just plain angry at his wife, the world… himself.

_ I am just wasting my time here. They are just gonna grow up and be massive failures. _ Mr. Wyatt notes as his gaze continues to roam the class before him. 

That is when a movement caught his attention. From the back of the class, Mr. Wyatt sees a boy. The kid looks uncomfortable in his seat. His one leg is shaking like he is nervous. And his hands are gripping the textbook unusually tight for some unknown reason. The distinct expression of shame and guilt is painted on the boy’s face.

_ What is going on here? _ Mr. Wyatt thinks to himself. He remembers most of the names of his students. But he always forgets the names of the silent ones. And this kid is one of those kids.

_ Collin Pritchard. _ Mr. Wyatt mutters to himself after giving the seat assignment a quick check. Something about the kid’s demeanor is drawing him in. He isn’t sure why.

“Collin.” Mr. Wyatt calls out, startling the little kid. “Can you remind me again about a human body’s reproductive system?” Mr. Wyatt doesn’t understand why he’d ask that. The question is nowhere near their current discussion which is aquatic life forms.

“I- Ummm… A man… Uhhh…” Collin stutters, unsure how to answer the question. Or even to concentrate enough to remember what the question was. His hands grip tighter on the opened textbook as some of his classmates turn to look at him, including Ron and Nina.

_ Collin will know about my secret. He will surely trust me after he knows my secret. _ Ezzy smiles, turning to look at his cousin. He can see clearly that Collin is shocked and scared at the sudden attention from the teacher. But this is all part of Ezzy’s plan. His hand fidgets anxiously on the remote controller. Moments ago, he froze time and snuck back in the clinic. Surprisingly, the school nurse isn’t around. Ezzy snatches the controller for the vibrator from the school nurse’s desk and heads back to his class to get his plan moving.

“Ah--” Collin’s eyes widens as the vibrator inside him increases its intensity. His jaw locks as he shuts his mouth tight, trying desperately not to let his moans and whimpers escape the seal of his lips.

_ Why would he do this now? He usually does this when I’m in the cafeteria, but not during class. _ Collin mentally asks, imagining the evil grin on the school nurse’s face.

“What did you say, Collin? Say it louder.” Mr. Wyatt tries again. The wide-eyed expression on the young lad’s face makes him more intrigued. Something about Collin’s demeanor greatly fascinates him. Before today, he didn’t even give the boy a second look.

Collin looks at his teacher. He can’t answer. He can’t risk opening his mouth. There is no doubt that a loud moan would escape then, and that is the last thing he needs. His eyes plead with desperation but instead of receiving help from his guardian angels, what he got is the devil’s punishment. The vibrator inside him once again intensifies even more, making his hand visibly shake and his eyes move rapidly.

_ No, please… Not now. Not in front of everyone. It feels so good. No… Please stop. _ Collin still believes that it is the school nurse who has his hands on the vibrator’s controller. He can only pray that the savage pervert would give him some reprieve. That is asking too much however. Ezzy won’t give him such luxury, and ironically for good intentions.

“Collin.” Mr. Wyatt announces. He isn’t pleased that the kid is more determined on not answering his question. Collin only gives him a panicked look before shaking his head, lips sealed like his life depends on it.

“Stand up, Pritchard.” Mr. Wyatt’s voice rises with his temper. His patience is quickly waning. He can’t explain why but the waves of hatred that were bubbling inside him are now threatening to explode.

_ No. Please. I can’t. _ As much as Collin wants to comply, he can’t. Once again, the vibrator grows more frenzied inside his hole, making his knees weak and his eyes water in pleasure and pain. He doesn’t know if he has enough strength to stand up.

“Stand up.” Mr. Wyatt demands as he gets up from his seat. His anger explodes inside him and directs itself towards the defiant little rascal. Like a comedic turn of events, the entire class is now paying attention to what is happening, and that only angers him even more.

“Don’t make me come to you. Or you’ll be sorry.” Mr. Wyatt warns when Collin doesn’t comply. A chorus of Ooh’s comes from the other little rascals. Though Mr. Wyatt doesn’t like it, he is enjoying the fact that everyone is paying attention to him, for once.

“That’s it.” Mr. Wyatt slams his hand on his desk making everyone jump back in surprise. Heavy steps roar in Collin’s ear as the teacher marches towards him. He wants to cry now because the vibrator inside him is moving around and making him feel good against his will. He feels weak, unable to fight back and gain control over his body.

“Come here.” Mr. Wyatt snaps as he grabs the young boy’s arm tightly. “Do you know how much I sacrificed to teach you pipsqueaks basic science?” Mr. Wyatt lashes at Collin. The reaction he got back makes him more furious.

First, Collin doesn’t even react. The kid is in his own world with full intent on ignoring him. Secondly, the other kids are just Ooh-ing and giggling like this is the entertainment they’ve always wanted to see from the start.

“Such an ungrateful brat. You don’t know what I had to give up to teach you how a motherfucking human reproductive system works. And you can’t even remember a single thing about it.” He grabs Collin by the arm and then drags him to the front of the class. He doesn’t know what for yet, but he is just angry and he wants to do something about it for once.

_ I held back when I first suspected that my wife was cheating. It is so suspicious that every single week she has the teen next door come over to fix something from upstairs. It doesn’t make sense to me but I let it go. I chose to trust my wife and not let jealousy prevail. But did that solve my problem? No, they just kept ‘fixing’ things upstairs. _

_ When I finally caught her in bed with that wimpy bastard, I held back. I could have killed the other guy or my wife or maybe even both of them. But no, I decided that I am the good guy. I let the other guy go and I didn’t lash out on my wife. I don’t want to hurt her, physically or verbally. For the sake of the years we’ve had together and our kids, I held back my anger. I forgave her. And what did that give me? Divorce. And no custody of our kids. _

_ I held back. Not anymore. _

“You don’t know anything about the human reproductive system, right?” Mr. Wyatt asks Collin. The young boy, who was struggling to even stand, can’t say anything. His mouth remains sealed as tears roll down his cheeks.

“Why are you crying? You brought this upon yourself.” Mr. Wyatt declares. Collin’s face reminds him of his wife’s crying face that night he caught her cheating on him. He could picture her crying those crocodile tears as if she was remorseful. But then not even a day later, she slaps a divorce paper on his face and leaves with the kids.

_ Such a lying bitch. _ Mr. Wyatt says in his head.

_ Wha- Why are you using your powers? _ Ezzy asks Dark Ezzy. He doesn’t expect his other self to help him on this one. Especially when Dark Ezzy was completely opposed to the whole thing from the beginning.

**_Well, I figured you need my help._ ** Dark Ezzy responds and he is being honest. He can’t let Ezzy face this alone. But more than that, he is enjoying how the scene is playing out despite him being opposed to the idea of Ezzy telling Collin his secret.

“Does anyone else know about how the human reproductive system works?” Mr. Wyatt asks the rest of the class. The cheering and snickering classroom instantly grows silent, making him shake his head.

_ No one can answer me? What did I expect? Why am I even trying to teach these imbeciles anything when they’re clearly not capable of learning?  _ Mr. Wyatt asks himself. He shakes his head before turning back to the blushing boy in his hand.

_This career wasn’t worth sacrificing my marriage for._ _Why am I still going on with my life, when I know that it is already over?_ Mr. Wyatt finally asks, before his face hardens with his resolve.

“Do you guys want to see how the human reproductive system works?” Mr. Wyatt inquires with a wicked grin. Letting go of Collin’s arm, his hand goes straight to the boy’s waist, picking Collin up from the floor before plopping him on his table in front of the whole class.

Ezzy watches intently, full of excitement of what’s to come. Even after he lowered the power of the vibrator, Collin remains limp and still looks lost in his own emotions. Mr. Wyatt then positions Collin on his stomach, with the lower half of his body dangling over the edge of the table. Ezzy remembers being in that same position in Mr. Gunderson’s office.

“Collin here will be the girl in our live demonstration. And I will be the boy.” Mr. Wyatt announces simply while everyone eagerly leans forward to listen. He knows that whatever he is going to do will surely end his career but he doesn’t care anymore. Why should he? His life has already ended months ago.

Mr. Wyatt’s hardened expression breaks into a wicked grin as he pulls down Collin’s underwear in one tug. The sticky mess on the little rascal’s briefs immediately grabs his attention. He knows what the sticky mess is and he is shocked to discover it there. Collin’s face turns redder knowing what made the teacher stop.

“Naughty… Bitch.” Mr. Wyatt mutters. His eyes move to his young pupil’s plugged up hole and he gasps at the sight. A soft moan soon follows as he finds out that he likes this.

“Fucking slut.” Mr. Wyatt moans, amazed at his astounding discovery. When he decided that he was ready to end his career with a bang, he didn’t expect it to be an actual bang.

Ezzy watches Mr. Wyatt smirk before moving away. With him out of the way, Collin’s ass comes in view for all his classmates to see. Ezzy can see the base of the vibrator covering Collin’s entrance and the white sticky mess splattered around it. But what really lingers in Ezzy’s mind is the look of shame and embarrassment in Collin’s face.

_ I am just as bad as Matt. I am humiliating my own cousin. I- I should stop. _ Ezzy mentally verbalizes his guilt.

**_No. You can’t. If you stop the spell now, the realities you created won’t merge well together, and I am too weak to erase everyone’s memory._ ** A lie.

_ But Mr. Wyatt is humiliating... _

**_How about we do it this way?_ ** Dark Ezzy offers. The phantom demon can’t stop smirking as he narrates his wicked idea to his host. Ezzy isn’t sure if the improvised plan will work, but he thinks he has no other choice.

“Show your classmates how much of a slut you are.” Mr. Wyatt says with a chuckle. He can’t believe that a kid this young would be this slutty… at school.

_ Please don’t make me. _ Collin silently prays while his hands refuse to make a move. He wants this to end. He is discovered. Everyone knows about his secret now. His Daddy Ebony specifically told him that no one can know.

“Do it.” Mr. Wyatt demands but Collin remains defiant. His hand rises, ready to give his young pupil’s ass a hard smack, when a voice from his class stops him.

“I’ll do it.” Mr. Wyatt turns to where the voice came from. It is Ezekiel Fitzgerald, one of the students who always seems bored in his class but surprisingly scores high during tests.

Without waiting for the teacher’s response, Ezzy gets up and walks towards the front of the class. He looks his teacher in the eyes as he parts Collin’s ass cheeks. The vibrator’s base was designed to be bigger than the rest of its length, thus Collin’s plugged-up and leaking hole remains hidden. Still the rest of the class lets out a chorus of loud Oohs and Wows, sending a jitter of pleasure down Mr. Wyatt’s nether region. The poor divorcé groans, still unsure what Ezzy wants. But he isn’t about to complain if this kid is really here to help.

“Ezzy…” The red flush of shame on his cousin’s cheeks makes Ezzy look away with guilt.

“Don’t worry, Collin. Trust me.” Ezzy whispers back, completely oblivious that his cousin is not worried. Collin is embarrassed that his cousin is seeing the evidence of him being a total faggot.

“Class, this is what you call a boicunt. A wet underage boicunt.” Mr. Wyatt announces. “Can you see that it is already leaking with cum? It is because your faggot classmate here had been fucked by someone earlier today.” Collin flinches at the word while Mr. Wyatt just makes himself curious who it could be.

“Ezekiel, why don’t you show the class what that thing is? The one that is peeking out of Collin’s slutty boicunt.” Mr. Wyatt instructs.

“Yes, Sir.” Ezzy complies, grabbing on to the slick and slimy base of the vibrator. Collin tenses up as if not wanting to let the vibrator go. Slowly, Ezzy manages to take it out. The class gasps at the sight of a sizable pink vibrator, still vibrating.

“Show it to the class.” Mr. Wyatt says. Ezzy raises the vibrator up, displaying it for everyone to see in its full slimy glory. “That is a vibrator. Our class faggot here is going around the school with that vibrating thing inside his boy chute. Such a naughty slut.” Mr. Wyatt squeezes Collin’s ass, loving that the boy is moaning to his touch.

Collin wanted to curl up into a ball as soon as the moan left his mouth. He wants this to end. He is dead-worried about the repercussion now that his secret tiger game is out.

“Do you want the real thing slut?” Mr. Wyatt teases. Collin shivers. The last thing he needs is a cock inside his chute. But also, he wants it bad. Collin only whimpers in shame at the conflict of emotions in his mind. His face is now a deeper shade of red.

“Can I have it too, Mr. Wyatt?” Collin’s eyes widens. He turns his head to look Ezzy in the eyes, unsure if he heard his cousin right.

Mr. Wyatt knows he heard the kid right. His cock jumps in his work trousers. He doesn’t realize until then but he is hard as a rock ever since he dragged Collin to the front of the class. And now his throbbing boner has already made a mess on his boxers.

“Do you hear that, class? This is what we call a divorcé’s paradise. Two young boicunts ready eager to be fucked by a virile man.” Mr. Wyatt announces before he unceremoniously unzips his pants. The idea of showing his cock to his class never occurred to him before. He knows it will garner a negative reaction from the class, but he is wrong. Instead as he kicks his pants and underwear away, his class leans in closer to see. Some kids from the back even moved their chairs forward to get a better look. This only boosts Mr. Wyatt’s self-image.

“Class, you better come closer if you really want to see me breed two boisluts. This is what sex ed is for, right?” Mr. Wyatt chuckles at his own joke.

“Ezekiel, why don’t you get my cock ready?” he commands. To his delight and surprise, Ezzy complies without protest. He watches shocked as the young preteen kneels before him. Clear bright blue eyes stare back at him as he guides his cock to his pupil’s open mouth. He groans at the first physical contact, reassuring him that this is real.

“Oh, fuck…” He whimpers like a pleading puppy. Surprisingly, his seemingly innocent pupil is good at giving him a blowjob. His leaking cock jumps while his hips thrusts forward. His hand moves to Ezzy’s head but the preteen just slaps it away. “Shit, you are good.”

_ What is Ezzy doing? He can’t be serious. Ezzy is NOT a faggot. Why would he even want that? _ Left unattended, Collin wonders.

_ “Don’t worry, Collin. Trust me.” _ Collin remembers Ezzy saying. But he couldn’t have predicted that it meant this. He wiggles himself off the table, not enjoying the sound of wet sloppy blowjob echoing through the entire classroom’s silence.

“Please stop.” Collin pleads after the initial shock of seeing his cousin in a position he has come to love. “What are you doing? You don’t have t--”

“I want to.” Ezzy quickly interrupts with a smile of reassurance. It is clear that Ezzy is taking total control over the situation but Collin can’t see past his shock.

“But Ezzy. You don’t have to.”

_ Too much talking. _ Mr. Wyatt grabs the protesting kid’s shoulders, pushing it down. Collin looks at him before his knees give up under pressure. “Help him. SHIT--” he groans as Ezzy bobs on his cock, taking his entire length, no problem.

_ “No, Ezzy stop.” _ Collin’s eyes plead at his cousin, but Ezzy only moves to the side, giving him access to their teacher’s cock. Against his better judgment, he leans forward joining in. Sharing a cock with another person isn’t new to Ezzy. He actually enjoys sharing his Daddy Ebony’s cock with his real father. Though this is different. His Daddy Ebony has a  _ shareable cock _ , while Mr. Wyatt doesn’t. Still he persevered, going instead for the science teacher’s balls.

“Oh, damn. Hot damn. Shit, damn… fuck damn, shit damn.” Mr. Wyatt can’t keep up with the two boys. He is the oldest one in the room by decades. But in this situation, he is acting more like the most inexperienced. He can’t tell which is more overwhelming - his cock receiving a royal blowjob or his balls getting a masterful tongue bath. Maybe it’s the intrigued  _ Ooh _ s from the rest of the class.

“No… Damn.. FUCK… NO… STOP.” Mr. Wyatt cracks, pleading at his students. He pushes both preteen away from his cock as he doesn’t want to cum yet. Or more specifically, he has another place in mind for his potent seed.

_ Look at what we did. We work great together.  _ Ezzy smiles at his cousin, proud at their little accomplishment.

_ What did I do? No… No, Ezzy thinks I am a freak now. _ Collin looks away, red-faced and looking uncomfortable.

“Coll-” Ezzy gets interrupted by Mr. Wyatt literally sweeping him off his feet and onto the table. Before Ezzy can say anything, the teacher does the same thing to Collin, plopping the preteen on his stomach beside Ezzy. Their lower half dangles over the edge of the table while their youthful tushies are displayed side-by-side for the rest of the class to see and for Mr. Wyatt to gawk on.

“You. Come here and join me.” Mr. Wyatt points at one of the pupils in his class - Ron.

“No…” Collin mutters, knowing what is to come.

“It’s okay, Collin. Calm down.” Ezzy tries but it isn’t helpful at all, when Collin can see Mr. Wyatt move behind Ezzy and position himself on his cousin’s hole.

“Class, watch closely as this twirp and I show you how to fuck a boislut’s hole.” Mr. Wyatt turns to Ron who has his cock out and ready behind his friend, Collin.

“I am gonna enjoy this.” Mr. Wyatt tells himself. For the first time since the divorce, his wife’s betrayal is not the first thing in his head. Now he is more focused on the magnificent and overwhelmingly surreal warm feeling of this tight boy hole enveloping his length.

“Please, no.” Collin protests again but he can only watch, helpless as their science teacher pushes himself inside his cousin. “No...” Ron’s size is barely noticeable as it pushes itself in his already lubed up ass, but Collin sees that Mr. Wyatt is around average size, leaning towards less, in his book. And based on experience, he knows how much pain it would inflict especially to a  _ virgin _ tight hole like his cousin - Ezzy’s.

_ I did enjoy my first time with Uncle Callum and he was a true monster compared to Mr. Wyatt. I just hope that Ezzy would like it, as well. _

“Ahhh…” Ezzy moans. Ezzy has a vast experience with cock with all sorts of sizes from men of all walks of life. Mr. Wyatt is certainly at the above average side in the cock size spectrum and he is loving it. And when he turns to the worried look on Collin’s face, he tries hard to hold back a giggle.

“I’m okay, Collin.” Ezzy assures between moans. His hand crawls over Collin’s as their eyes meet. Collin may be worried, but Ezzy is flowing with lust as the recently divorced science teacher takes out his anger and frustration on his hole.

**_Are you still bored, Ezzy?_ ** Dark Ezzy teases, but Ezzy opts to ignore him.

“God, you are so tight. This is a fucking tight-- fucking fuck hole, fuck. FUCK… Ahhh..” Mr. Wyatt blurts. His words are barely coherent. His vocabulary reduced down to expletives as he continues fucking this pupil in front of the rest of the class.

_ Is this how fucking a tight hole feels like? I can’t remember anymore. My wife - NO - ex-wife has been loose for decades ever since the kids. Maybe I should have started fucking tight grade schooler holes years ago. Maybe that would have been more productive. _ Mr. Wyatt can’t stop his twisted sentiment. Something about doing it out in the open while throwing expletives willy-nilly in front of these little rascals is very cathartic. After holding back and trying to contain himself for ages, he can finally let go. Speaking of which, the tight boicunt he’s in is too good that he is close to letting something else go.

“Ezzy.” Collin says as their close friend goes wild on his hole. Ron, being the inexperienced virgin that he is, can only surrender to pleasure. Collin instinctively tightens his hole around Ron’s boy cocklet and he loses it. His hands grip on Collin’s waist and his hips slaps hungrily on his friend, going feral.

“It’s okay.” Ezzy moans back as the man behind him draws closer to a climax. Ezzy squeeze his cheeks together wanting to give the man the satisfaction he clearly craves. “I love this… I love being a faggot too, Collin.” Ezzy confesses with a confident smile. But instead of giving back a smile, Collin’s face scowls.

“I am not a faggot.” Collin insisted. That statement makes sense to him. He loves getting fucked painfully. He craves choking on a cock. But in his mind, this is not because he is a faggot but because doing this makes him feel closer to the men in his life that he holds dear. And that is all that it means to him. Nothing sexual about it.

“Well, I am.” Ezzy responds with confidence. Although he can’t understand how Collin could deny it with a straight face, he just lets it go for now. Plainly because he is very much distracted by his task at hand - giving Mr. Wyatt the pleasure that a true boislut like him should deliver.

“Fuck… Class, I am about to fucking breed this bitch. Give this whore a baby. Close… Shit… Shit… Clo-- AAAAAAAHHHHH.” Mr. Wyatt has no trouble flooding Ezzy’s back hole. There is no guilt in him for doing that. There’s only regret that he hadn’t done this sooner. If he had known how tight boicunts would feel on his cock, he would definitely have started doing this sooner.

“Wha- Eh… Oh... No… NOOOOO!” Ron squeals like the definite virgin that he was. His body fights back the sudden urge to pee but his hips can’t. And so, not long after that, he squirts his first blast inside his close friend’s bowels. Unlike other kids, Ron is developing way slower so he can barely produce enough cum to make that first blast. His body shudders like crazy though. Every cell of his being contracts and tenses up, rendering him motionless and trembling like an idiot.

“My turn.” Mr. Wyatt announces before he effortlessly pushes his still-shuddering pupil out of the way. He has never been able to do more than one round in one night. But with Dark Ezzy’s help he can. And a little mind swaying makes him confident he could do so.

“Are you ready slut?” Mr. Wyatt asks, but it seems that it is just for courtesy because he is already sliding himself inside Collin before he even finished his question. He grunts as the now familiar feeling of a boicunt swallowing his length envelops him again. This time a well-lubed one. The wet squelching sound of him pummelling his rod into this preteen kid just makes it so much more erotic.

_ God, erotic. Who knew I’d think fucking a gradeschooler would be erotic? This is so fucked up. But I can’t deny it. Does any of this even matter? I am sure I’d be going to jail before the end of day.  _ Mr. Wyatt says with indifference. To him, the idea of going to jail afterwards doesn’t feel as tragic as it should. It’s a barter he took. A barter he thinks is worth taking. And he’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.

“Does anyone want to see this?” Mr. Wyatt announces. For the first time in his teaching career his entire class answered in chorus while he was saying the second to last word in his question. He isn’t about to disappoint.

“Wha--” Collin yelps as the man picks him up like a ragdoll, off the table and into that surprisingly strong and pillowy chest. Mr. Wyatt has stopped working out for years now, focusing more on teaching than looking good for the wife. And so his body is a little bit out of shape, but it is still more remarkable than plenty of the men Collin has been with.

Collin can feel the older man’s warm body on his back as dozens of eyes stares at him. Of course they would, his entire body is weighing on him with his science teacher’s cock wedge inside keeping him in place. His teacher’s arms are under his knees spreading his legs open for the entire class to gawk at the magic that is this impromptu live sex ed demonstration he is forced to participate in.

“Look, it looks so big.” One classmate remarks.

“Is he really inside… like... like him?” One girl from the class asks.

“Of course silly… Can’t you see it looks so big. It is tearing Collin open.” Another replies.

“I wanna see him fuck that faggot.” One of the older kids in class adds.

“Did you hear that? We aren’t gonna disappoint your classmates, aren’t we Pritchard?” Mr. Wyatt whispers in his ear. Though his hole twitches at that promise, he feels shame and guilt. No one in his class is supposed to know about him playing the tiger game. And he is not supposed to like this. His Daddy Ebony will not like this.

“No… Please… STOOOAAAA…” Collin tries but fails mainly because Mr. Wyatt is ruthless. He can only try to move his hand to cover his face as the man resumes with pummeling his hole. Wet squelching sound follows.

“Fuck… So. Fucking. Good. Fucking. Fuck. Damn… Shit. Fuck… Oh! Shit. Fuck. Fuck.” Every expletive out of Mr. Wyatt’s mouth means one bounce of the preteen on his cock. It also means a melodious moan from the slutty boy and a cute little puppy whimper that followed.

“Aaaahhh…” Collin’s face is red. He hates this. He hates being fucked like this in front of everyone he knows. He hates how it feels good. It isn’t supposed to feel good. Only being with special people should it feel good.  _ With Dad. Or Brother. Or Daddy Ebony. Or Uncle Jordan. Or Uncle Callum. Or Officer Hank. Or Aar--… Wow, I’ve been with many men. _

“It’s okay, Collin. Just--” Ezzy stops comforting his moaning cousin. He realizes that encouraging Collin is pointless now. The spell is working. Collin is loving it and he can see that from the look of bliss on his cousin’s face. This reminds him of a memory of him bouncing hard on his father’s cock and seeing the same but more intense expression on his own face in the mirror.

_ If only I could do that again with my Dad. _ Ezzy mutters to himself.

“Fu- Fuck. FUCK!!!” A loud growl cuts through as Mr. Wyatt experiences his second climax. It came too early but he is still grateful that he was able to breed these two boisluts - faggots, in front of the whole class. Now he is ready to finally accept that his life is over. He closes his eyes to take in deep breaths.

_ My wife left me long before our marriage officially ended. I lost my kids before the divorce happened. I didn’t give them the chance to love me because I am always away and busy with work. When the time came to choose, of course they’d rather stay with their mother. I can’t blame them for that. After losing everything I hold dear, having this career feels empty. I am just glad it ended with a more satisfying bang. _

The world flickers around them. Collin watches wide-eyed as everything shifts around them. He can see the world destroying and reconstructing itself before his eyes. A gentle squeeze on his hand prompts him to look at his cousin.

“Oh, yeah. I also do magic.” Ezzy says nonchalantly like it is the most natural thing to say along with “ _ Let’s go to the mall.”  _ and _ “Oh, I had cereal this morning.” _ Collin knows how absurd that is but as he sees the world shifts around them, he is forced to believe it.

“What is going on?” Collin asks as he sees his classmates flicker from being the eager and attentive audience to normal bored kids in class. Even the half-naked Ron flickers from his panting state near them to back in his seat at the back of the class. Mr. Wyatt also flickers from being inside Collin still gripping his waist, to being back in his seat with the science book in his hands.

“I’ll explain later. Let’s talk later.” Ezzy smiles at the confused Collin.

“But--” Collin isn’t able to complete his sentence before he feels himself be transported back to his seat. “What-- Wait. What?!” He tries but the next thing he knows, he is back in his seat with the vibrator still tucked in inside him. He looks around the classroom and the class is just as bored as they were before. He turns his gaze towards Ezzy who looks back at him with a knowing smile.

_ Did it really happen? Or is it a daydream?  _ Collin isn’t so sure. He certainly feels more full of cum than he was before but that isn’t much of an indication.  _ Does Ezzy really have… magic?  _ It makes more sense to believe otherwise.

Their friend, Ron, is in a different boat. Just like everyone else, he can’t remember what happened. But back in his seat, he can still feel the lingering final shudders of his orgasm. His boy cock feels weird and tingly, and is hard as a rock under his school uniform. He looks around guilty and embarrassed about his unexpected hard-on.

“And sea anemone-” Mr. Wyatt stops mid-sentence.  _ Wha- What just-? Huh? _ He asks himself. One or two kids from the class turns to look at him after he has stopped all of a sudden, but he can’t continue talking. He can’t understand what had just happened. One second, he was enjoying the afterglow of his second orgasm and still inside the wet warm confines of a heavenly boicunt. Then the next, he finds himself talking about sea-fucking-anemone. He doesn’t even remember what he was talking about. His mind is still fresh from the heavenly experience of public pedophilic sex. His career is supposed to end. But the kids in class are still in their seats, bored out of their mind, like what he thought had happened didn’t really happen. And it just doesn’t make any sense to him.

Mr. Wyatt’s mind scours the bottom of his barrel of knowledge, but he can’t come up with a plausible explanation. His eyes roam the room to find one and no one is batting an eye. It is disturbing to him. Just as his eyes meet with one of the pupils he was raping in his daydream, the school bell rings and the entire class stands up like a synchronized and choreographed exit maneuver. Every single one clearly waiting for that bell so they can leave. Ron gets up and with his bag in front of him, he beelines to the bathroom. Collin gets up and quickly heads towards Ezzy. His mind is plagued with questions that he wants answered.

“Ezekiel, can I talk to you for a moment?” Mr. Wyatt announces before his pupils could all skedaddle out of the classroom. What does he plan to talk to Ezzy about? He doesn’t know… yet.

_ What do I want to ask? I know that I didn’t just imagine what happened. It happened. Why would I imagine such a thing. _ Mr. Wyatt asks himself as he watches Ezzy walk towards him. There’s a spring in Ezzy’s steps and that is throwing him off.

“What is it, Mr. Wyatt?” Ezzy asks with a smile. His aloof attitude only makes the science teacher question his outrageous theory.

“Ummm…” Mr. Wyatt gulps.

_ This doesn’t make sense. I know it happened. But why is this kid smiling at me like nothing happened? I just raped him in front of his classmates. _

“Mr. Wyatt?” Ezzy asks again, applying the pressure at that crucial moment which only makes the science teacher more unsure of himself.

“Ummm… Nothing. I forgot what I was about to say.” Mr. Wyatt mutters like those words are forced out of him. He can’t understand what just happened. He isn’t even sure if he is more thankful that his life and career aren’t over, or more disappointed that what he thought happened did not happen.

“Oh. Okay.” Ezzy smiles before he heads for the door.

Mr. Wyatt watches his pupil leave with the rest of the class. Just as Ezzy steps out the door, the baffled teacher sees something in Ezzy’s pants. In the pant area that folds to follow the curve of that peach-shaped ass, there’s a big wet patch forming. A wet patch that might prove his theory.

“Wai-” Mr. Wyatt attempts to stop Ezzy. He gets up from his seat only to realize something that he didn’t notice before. Hidden behind the teacher’s table is his naked lower half. His pants and underwear are bunched up around his ankles while his cock towers hard and proud. He quickly sits down, hands moving to cover himself. Wide-eyed, he notices that his cock is coated with cum and his balls are achingly empty. Naturally, this only makes things more confusing to him.

Where Mr. Wyatt is left confused, Ron opts to resolve his confusion with an alone time in the bathroom.

Collin has better luck. He and Ezzy manage to talk to each other. Sitting on the front steps of the school, Ezzy waits with Collin for his Uncle Peter. With a little magic, Ezzy makes sure that no one can hear them talk. Both of them don’t hold up. They spill every little secret they had to each other. Despite all that, the two can’t fully understand and comprehend each other’s position.

_ Ezzy is playing the tiger game with many many men? Because he has this voice in his head that tells him that it is his destiny? That just doesn’t make sense. And- And woah. My cousin could do magic? Can I also do magic? Maybe I could. That would be awesome. _ Collin thinks to himself as he smiles at his cousin.

_ Wait. Collin believes that fucking and being a boislut is some kind of a game. And Dad taught him that? I don’t remember my Dad telling me about this tiger game. I don’t think this game is real. But still I am jealous that Dad taught him this game when he stopped doing things with me. And-- Wait! So Collin really believes that it is a real game. I don’t think he’d believe me if I tell him it isn’t real. _ Ezzy ponders.

“So… yeah. That’s why I know I am not a faggot.” Collin adds. Ezzy smiles back. He understands that Collin truly believes that he isn’t a faggot, but he still can’t accept that.

_ Who is this Daddy Ebony guy? He is making Collin ‘play the tiger game’ with other men. And he is taking money for it? Why didn’t I think of that? I should be taking money for it as well. _ Ezzy inevitably contemplates.

After keeping their own secret from the world, finally someone else knows and maybe understands. No more secrets between the two of them. That is what matters. As the comfortable silence between the two lengthens, Collin’s phone buzzes.

“Hello.” Collin is still beaming when he answers the phone, only to be slapped with reality by his father’s panicking tone.

“What do you mean?” Collin asks, unable to comprehend his father’s long frantic word vomit.

_ “Who is it?” _ Ezzy mouths as he leans closer to hear what is being said from the other side.

“ThePoliceCame.JordanIsInJail.IAmGoingNext.DidYouTellAnyone,Collin?Don’tTellAnyoneAnything.” Peter blurts out in one breath.

“What? Dad… Dad…”

“TheyGotTheTheaterGuy. TheyGotHimAndHeHasSomethingOnUs. I don’t know what. But-- FUCK. They are picking up some of the theater patrons ForQuestioningAndTheyAreGoingToGetMeNext. Don’t tell anyone anything, Collin. FuCk. Fuck. FUCK. Oh. Sorry, son. But motherfucking fuck shit. Fucking fuck fuck, shit fuck.” Peter blurts, no longer caring about his son hearing him curse. Collin flinches with every expletive. He is used to hearing it during sex like earlier with his science teacher, but it still makes him feel weird when not in that context.

“I am almost there. I am turning the corner now. We need to talk about this. NOW.” Peter says, just before the call ended.

“It will be okay.” Ezzy says as he sees his uncle Peter’s panic now slowly manifesting itself on Collin. Collin’s leg shakes as his hand fidgets on the zipper of his backpack.

“Is Dad going to jail?” Collin asks as his arms move around his backpack, pulling it close to his chest, yearning for comfort. Ezzy moves closer and gives his cousin a comforting hug.

_ What is going on? _ Ezzy thinks to himself. He too is getting worried. From the tone of his Uncle Peter’s voice. This is big. And it only reminds him of what had happened to Mr. Gunderson.

_ Theater Guy? Questioning? Police? I think I heard that somewhere.  _ Then it clicked.  _ The school nurse… I-- I also bumped into a police officer earlier. I- I need-- _

**_No, Ezzy. Don’t. We can’t get ourselves involved in this._** Dark Ezzy pleads to his host, fearing that once again Ezzy will try to interfere and risk being discovered.

**_Ezzy you already used so much magic today. You already fainted. We don’t know what will happen if you do more magic._ ** Dark Ezzy adds. But even as he says it, he knows that there is no point. He can tell that his host is going to do it with or without his aid. He is fighting a losing battle here.

When Ezzy didn’t even respond, Dark Ezzy only sighs. He is now resigned to his fate of being forced to help Ezzy accomplish whatever it is that he plans to do. He doesn’t have to, but he… kind of wants to. If only for Ezzy.


	20. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezzy wants to help... Actually Ezzy HAS to help.  
> But will he be successful?  
> Or will Peter along with everyone else be locked up orever in jail?  
> Will Collin ever be with his Daddy Ebony again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is merely fiction. It should go without saying but I'm gonna say it anyway. Any events in this fiction does not reflect how I feel regarding the taboo subjects of this fiction in real life.  
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- Collin Pritchard --> 18+ character reference photo in NSFW twitter account **♡**  
>  \- Ezekiel Fitzgerald --> 18+ character reference photo in NSFW twitter account  
> \- [Officer Smith](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1310952062038016001?s=19) **♡**  
>  \- [Officer Hank](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1316049307544371200?s=19)  
> I also posted NSFW ref photos for characters with **♡** above, in my NSFW twitter.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER / WARNING:**  
>  My Twitter NSFW account (@JannKenneth0) is just a supplementary page full of trivial stuff. And it is not worth sacrificing your anonymity if you are conscious/worried about that. Follow at your own risk  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

“Oh… Daddy… Ahh. It’s so big. Wait. Ahhh… Ummmm…” Collin whimpers. The other two souls in the room are silently waiting with bated breath. Worry plagues their minds but only the overwhelming feeling of lust and awe are displayed on their faces.

“Daddy, Ungghhh..” Collin groans. His hands reach out for something to grab on but nothing is within reach.

“You’re okay, baby boy. Just relax for Daddy.” Mr. Ebony finally says with soothing assurance in his deep voice. Beads of sticky sweat continue to pour out from every square inch of his body. Even the AC couldn’t help.

“I am here, son.” Peter adds as he takes his son’s hands on his. He lets his baby boy squeeze his hand for reassurance and support as the kid continues to endure for something Peter wouldn’t wish to do himself.

Collin is lying on his back. His head rests comfortably on his father’s naked crotch. The man’s throbbing boner poking him in the head. But that is the least of his worries at the moment. His legs are spread open to give his Daddy Ebony access to his hole. His body trembles as it tries to endure extreme pain which his mind happily interprets as pleasure.

Collin locks eyes with Mr. Ebony. He could tell that the man is worried for him. But he wants - NO - NEEDS this. He begged for it. He wants his Daddy Ebony to fistfuck him. And the man reluctantly agrees.

“It’s okay. Daddy. It feels so good.” It is Collin’s turn to reassure his Daddy Ebony. Turning to his father, he adds “Dad, it’s big inside me. It makes me tingle inside.”

Peter can’t believe this. He can’t comprehend that of the three of them, it is Collin who begged for this to happen. The sight of this big hulking god’s arm pushing inside his son’s hole is surreal. The fact that Peter can see Mr. Ebony’s entire fist now buried inside his 12 year old son is outrageous. And the idea that Collin is loving this is inconceivable. But alas, this is happening. And despite logic and reason, his cock is leaking just from the sight alone.

“All in now, Collin.” Mr. Ebony announces. The sight of his arm wearing Collin’s anal ring as a wristwatch is unbelievable. Yet there it is in front of him. This paperwhite boy taking his black hand whole. The feeling of this boy’s crammed-up insides squeezing his hand like it was trying to chew on it is just heaven to him. He could not stop himself from satisfying his curiosity. He tries hard to open his first but Collin’s colon is fighting him back.

“Fuck, Collin. This is so… Fuck… I think I’m gonna… Fuck…” Mr. Ebony does not know what happened. He did not even see the signs before that. But suddenly his entire body trembles as a sudden wave of orgasm overtakes him. Though small in volume, his cock still manages to squirt a sizable amount of cum everywhere.

_ God, I feel like a fucking newbie for cumming so suddenly and prematurely. How could I even do that after already cumming twice today? One for the father and one for the son. _ Mr. Ebony wonders to himself.

Peter is shocked at the display. And something inside him wishes that he was a bit closer so he could catch the squirts in his mouth.  _ Such a waste. _ Peter notes as he looks at the squirts of cum that had landed on the floor.

“Now fuck me with your arm, Daddy.” Collin pleads. There can only be one answer to this plea. Judging from the looks of shock and lust exchanged between Peter and Mr. Ebony, the two know what the answer will be.

_ There it is again. I feel like I want to vomit from the feeling of being too full. I missed this. Oh! GOD!  _ As Mr. Ebony starts to pull his hand out from the inside of Collin’s colon, the delirious boy thanks his guardian angel for saving his father and his Daddy from the rapture of the police inquiry. His eyes roll back in his head as the sensation of pain gets turned into pleasure rippling all over him.

But it was no guardian angel who saved them. It was Ezzy.

**\--- Earlier that week ---**

**_Are you sure about this, Ezzy?_ ** Dark Ezzy asks his host as they stand outside the police station.

_ I have no choice. _

**_We can do this tomorrow. You’ll have more rest then. So your magic will be more reliable._ **

_ We can’t wait. What if they take my Uncle Peter before then? _

**_But it would be bad if we get caught snooping around. And we are not sure if this is the right place._ **

_ This is where they took Mr. Gunderson. I am sure this is the place. We just have to make sure that we don’t get caught. _ Ezzy reassures himself more than anyone else. He then starts to cast his spell but this time it isn’t a time spell. Time spells are complicated and use more magical reserves. So with Dark Ezzy’s advice, Ezzy instead uses a cloaking spell to make himself virtually invisible to everyone. It won’t make him physically invisible, but it will make him not catch anybody’s attention. It is a spell used by Erotus before to hide Ezzy from Mr. Gunderson. A spell that Dark Ezzy taught him recently.

Ezzy waltzes inside the police station with no problem. No one bats an eye as this suspicious 11 year old enters the station unattended. Ezzy scans the room, hoping that something would stand out and catch his attention. But there was nothing. He expects that the problem will be how to get inside the station unnoticed, he didn’t think there will be more issues after that.

_ Now what? _ Ezzy asks his other half who responds with a loud sigh.

**_Did you really think there would be flashing signs pointing you to the thing that we need to take away?_ ** Dark Ezzy moans in exasperation. He has been against this from the beginning. And he is just starting to see how out of depth they truly are and how clueless Ezzy was about the situation from the beginning.

_ I- I don’t know. Maybe? I didn’t expect that it would be this big. I thought- I- _ Ezzy stutters. He realized that he truly didn’t have a plan. He wanted to help. He knows that he has to do something. To take away and destroy that thing that his Uncle Peter is afraid of. But he doesn’t know what it is or how to get there.  _ I didn’t plan this through. _ Ezzy admits.

**_You think?_ ** Dark Ezzy sighs. He is ready to give Ezzy the silent treatment, but he can’t afford to. Any second they spend here is a second spent unnecessarily risking their anonymity.  **_Hey. There’s that guy._ ** Dark Ezzy jumps with an AHA moment as he sees someone familiar. It is the same officer whom they bumped into in school. And the guy is chatting with another officer as the two of them walk towards a room.

_ It’s the guy from school. He was- _

**_I know. Follow him._ ** Dark Ezzy demands, not giving its host the time to process the information. He knows they have to get to the door before it closes. And they don’t have the luxury of time. Luckily, this spurs Ezzy to action. And they manage to wedge their foot in, not allowing the door to close behind the two officers. If they had not arrived in time, they wouldn’t be able to enter because the room is secured with a biometric system.

Ezzy sneaks inside and closes the door behind him. Instantly, he notices that the room is dark and there is nothing there except a glass wall on one side. As Ezzy turns, his eyes meet the gaze of the two officers. Ezzy gulps hoping that the spell is still working. There was a pregnant pause before any of them spoke.

“So, is he talking?” One of the officers asks the other.

“NOPE.” the other officer responds. Ezzy lets go of the breath that he was holding, relieved that the attention is no longer on him. Turning to where the other two are looking, Ezzy sees a man alone in a room at the other side of the room they are in. The guy doesn’t look familiar at all.

“But we cracked his encryption, right?”

“Yeah.. But, fuck. This motherfucking theater nerd is good. Every fucking file is encrypted in a different way. So cracking one means shit for the rest of the files. Our in-house guy needs time to crack them all.” The second officer explains.

“But we cracked some files and caught some of the bastards, right?”

“Yeah, some nasty hoodlums who won’t back down no matter how much you intimidate them. They eat our threats for breakfast. I won’t hold my breath for anything from them.”

“Well at least that costume store owner confessed.”

“Yes, he cracked faster than an iphone screen.”

“Where did you-- HAHA, that’s funny.” the first officer chuckles.

“Thanks.” the other guy chuckles back. “Anyway, did you see that guy’s MUCH younger husband? Do you think--”

“Nah. I don’t think so. They just got married, so I think he doesn’t know much about his husband’s filthy habits.”

“Oh, he knows.” The second officer responds with a smirk, acting like he knows something.

“What do you mean?”

“Isn’t the husband some sort of a gold-digger?”

“You don’t know that.”

“It’s so obvious. That kid is too good-looking to fall for an old creep. He looked barely in his twenties and that ugly fuck is what? In his 40s?”

“Woah. You’re gay is showing. I knew you were into the husband but not this much.” The second officer only rolled his eyes. “And that ugly fuck is almost 60 actually. He’s just dyeing his hair.” The first officer sighs, seeing the point.

“And did that young man get his 60 year-old  _ lover _ a good lawyer?”

“Point taken.” The first officer sighs. “And now we have that school nurse who works in an elementary school, right? You think he’d crack too?” At this point, Ezzy is clueless on what the two are talking about, but his ears perk up when the school nurse gets mentioned.

_ So they DID pick up the school nurse? _ Ezzy notes as he listens more intently.

“Fuck that guy. That fucking bastard lawyered up so quick I wasn’t able to interrogate him. I doubt we’d be able to take him down.” The second officer says with a defeated sigh.

“Not without cracking that hard drive.” The first officer concurs. Ezzy, who is listening intently, is slowly piecing things together now. Something about the way these two are talking about it makes Ezzy believe that the hard drive is important.

“Yes. Just not today. Our in-house tech guy had an emergency. His wife’s water broke. It’s their first baby.”

“Oh. Wow. Congratulations to him.”

“Yeah. Now Smith has the hard drive. He locked himself in his office again. He is so obsessed with this thing. He is so determined to crack this whole fucked-up group of perverts to be arrested and locked up.”

“But don’t you feel the same way? I couldn’t even look at the photos. Fuck man, these bastards are just plain evil. They should just be shot.”

“A-fucking-men to that. Now, it’s your turn. Make him talk.” The officer gestures towards the one way mirror where TheaterNerd69 can be seen, waiting in the adjacent room.

“Don’t hold your breath.” The other guy scoffs back. As he leaves the room, Ezzy sneaks out behind him. And when the guy heads for the other door, Ezzy goes the other way.

_ Smith. They said this Smith guy has the thing. _ Ezzy tells his other self. Dark Ezzy realizes as much.

**_Yeah. We need to take that hard drive away. If they haven’t arrested your Uncle Peter yet, that means whatever file there that pertains to him is not yet cracked. And we need to take the thing away before they could do that._ ** Dark Ezzy explains.

_ Yes. I agree. _ Ezzy didn’t understand much of what was said earlier or what Dark Ezzy is talking about. But he does understand one thing. He needs to take that hard drive away to help his uncle and cousin.

_ Where is th _ **_is Smith guy?_ ** Ezzy and the phantom demon ask at the same time as they walk around the police station. Their eyes scan for the nameplate of this Smith guy, whichever it may be, until finally they see it on one of the office doors. Luckily, this time it isn’t secured by a biometric system. So with a flick of his finger and a silently muttered spell, Ezzy manages to unlock it.

The office door squeaks open. But Officer Smith ignores it. And even as a young preteen sneaks inside his office he remains indifferent. His eyes are focused on his computer screen. His hand is busy with something else.

“Fuck, yes. Take that boy. Take that fat meat. God, I wish I was the one ravaging your tight hole. Fuck…” Officer Smith mutters to himself. On his screen a video is playing. It is one of the files from the hard drive that was cracked. It is a video of Skylar getting fucked by Jordan on the makeshift stage of the old theater.

“Awhhh… Ouch, it hurts. Daddy…” Skylar pleads as the strong black man hammers his cock in his hole like he means real business.

“It’s okay, son.” A voice from the audience says, presumably the Daddy that this kid - Skylar is calling to.

“Fucking take that, white bitch.” Jordan mutters as he slams himself harder on the boy. He grabs the boy’s hair pulling it back to show his face to the audience. But the camera taking this particular video was placed so well so that only what’s happening on stage can be seen.

“That motherfucker secretly films the whole thing. And he takes our phones at the entrance? Such a nifty bastard.” Officer Smith chuckles at that. His hand continues to stroke his hard 4-incher as the scene plays out on his screen.

“Say it, whore. Say it.” Jordan commands.

“Son, say it.” The father from the audience chimes in an encouragement. The kid’s face is distorted with pain. His body contorts in a weird position as the black sex god rapes his hole. The hesitation in his face gives way to resignation as he forces the words out of his mouth.

“Please sir. Breed me in front of my Dad. I need your thick alpha nut inside me.” Skylar forces the rehearsed words out of his mouth. His eyes tearing up as Jordan’s fucking only grew more brutal. His eyes wander slightly upwards, unknowingly staring into the camera.

“Fuck.. Oh fuck. Slut.. Ahhh. I am cummiiiing...” Officer Smith groans as his balls tenses back towards his body. His underwhelming spurts hit the underside of his desk before dripping down to the floor below. His body continues to convulse even after his climax. His head leans back and his eyes close as he lets the pleasure ripple through his body.

“Fuck. F--uck. F-u--c-k--.” Officer Smith groans.

This is what Ezzy was waiting for. Taking this opportunity, Ezzy grabs the hard drive that is still connected to Officer Smith’s computer. As soon as he yanks the thing off, the video stops playing. An error message flashes on-screen along with the corresponding alert sound. Ezzy jumps back and quickly runs to the door. He is out of the office before Officer Smith’s orgasm ends.

**_We need to leave now._ ** Dark Ezzy says as he feels adrenaline pump through his host’s body.

_ I know. _ Ezzy mutters back as he eyes the exit.  _ Almost there. Once outside, I am safe. _ Ezzy notes. His mission is set and he is on his last lap before the finish line. As he sprints for the exit, an officer pops out from a corner and bumps into him.

“Oh, sorry.” The dark-haired towering police officer mutters. His green eyes meet Ezzy's and his face makes that apologetic look for a quick second before it turns into a look of wonderment. “Oh, hey. Why are you here, kiddo? Is your parents or guardian around? Or-?” Both Ezzy and Dark Ezzy freezes.

_ The cloa _ **_king spell._ ** The realization hits the two at the same time. The spell failing before Ezzy voluntarily ends it means only one thing - Ezzy’s magic reserve is already depleted. He will need a bit of rest before he will be able to do more magic again.

“I- Ah...” Ezzy stutters. Like a burglar caught by the house owners, he desperately eyes the exit and debates if he should just run for it. He moves his hand behind his back, hiding the hard drive from the police officer. His heart pounds in his chest as he realizes that everyone in that police station will start to notice him soon. A young preteen inside a police station with no adult accompanying him. He will surely raise some suspicion. And that fear alone is starting to brew a panic attack episode.

**“Oh, I go to St. Michaelson Academy?”** Dark Ezzy adds, taking over for the startled and speechless Ezzy. Though he has to use some of his demonic power for this take over, the phantom demon knows he has no choice.

“Oh. Ummm… So are you lost?” The officer asks. Ezzy could see concern on the officer’s face, but there is something else off with the guy. He just can’t put a finger on it.

**“No, I am here to report something about our school nurse.”** Dark Ezzy responds. Ezzy couldn’t see the expression on his own face, but he could feel a smirk from Dark Ezzy himself.

_ What are you doing? _ Ezzy asks his other half, unsure what this is for.

**_Saving your ass._ ** Dark Ezzy scoffs. The phantom demon chuckles inwardly as if he knows something that Ezzy doesn’t know yet.

“Oh, really? So you know about the school nurse?” The police officer asks. He then looks around the station before he turns back to Ezzy.

**“Yeah. He-- He kind of-- ummm…”** Dark Ezzy - the manipulative phantom demon, puts on the great act. His eyes wells and his body visibly trembles. His entire demeanor changes towards his goal.

_ What are you-- _ A hand on his shoulder stops Ezzy’s train of thoughts. He looks up at the police officer’s face as he can see something in the officer’s eyes. Something is there. Something is clearly off.

“Okay, let’s talk somewhere private.” The officer says. His voice quivers as his hand squeezes on Ezzy’s shoulders. His other hand gestures towards a room before Ezzy feels himself being led in that direction.

**“Okay, Officer.”** Dark Ezzy smirks.

“It’s Officer Hank, by the way.” The man says as he locks the door behind them. “Go on. Take a seat. What’s your name?” He adds as he gestures to a chair. He closes the window blinds, closing the room from any prying eyes.

**“Ezekiel… Ummm… Smith.”** Dark Ezzy opts to use a false last name to hide their identity, knowing that he is right about this guy. This Officer Hank is someone he could manipulate.

It was a long journey but finally Ezzy slowly pieces things together. He could see Officer Hank look at him in a certain and familiar way. He watches the officer take the other seat and drag it closer to his own. Their close proximity is too close for comfort. And the man’s hand on his shoulders, squeezing it gently is certainly a big flashing neon sign.

**_Finally. Now take the wheel._ ** Dark Ezzy announces. Knowing that Ezzy finally arrived at the same conclusion about Officer Hank, he relinquishes his control over Ezzy’s body. He knows that his host knows what to do now. Besides he is saving his demonic power for something else later.

“Now, what is it that you want to talk about?”

“I- ummm… There is an officer that told us that if we need to talk to them about... about our school nurse, then we could tell them. And I- I am… I-”

“It’s okay, boy. You can talk to me. What happened with you and the school nurse?” Officer Hank asks again.

“He… He made me do things.” Ezzy says. He maintains the hesitant and scared facade that Dark Ezzy had put on. His fingers still tremble and his lower lips quiver. His eyes would drift down to avoid the Officer’s eyes, trying his best to play the part of the abused child. He didn’t even realize that he is actually just that. Maybe not by the school nurse, but by almost everyone else.

“It’s okay, kiddo.” Officer Hank says. Dragging his chair closer, he slides his hand behind Ezzy’s back. He rubs the young preteen’s back seemingly to comfort him, but it is more like an inappropriate caressing. His cock stirs in his work trousers.

_ Fuck. How long has it been since I had a chance to- It’s Smith’s fault. That fucking bastard. _ Officer Hank curses his colleague.

Everything was nice and perfect until almost three weeks ago. Officer Hank was on vacation leave for a week with his family. It was his parent’s wedding anniversary and they decided to renew their vows. And they made it into a big family gathering and getaway.

When he comes back to work a week later, it is the smug grin from Officer Smith that gives him a hint that something is up. Sure enough, he finds his friend - Theater Nerd in an interrogation room. The investigation about the  _ “secret pedo ring” _ in town is already in full swing. And before he can make sense of anything and warn the others, arrests and interrogations are already starting.

With Officer Smith appointing himself as the head of the investigation, Officer Hank had no way of helping without being caught. And so, everyone who could run away did so. The theater got closed. And Officer Hank is left trapped and nowhere to run. His panic and sexual Frustration are now clouding his mind.

“Now. Now. Don’t be scared, kiddo. You are safe now. I am here. Let’s just start from the beginning, okay? When and where did it happen?” Officer Hank says in a soothing calm voice. But his body shivers just from being this close to a young boy - a cute and stunning handsome boy.

“To-day. I was… I fainted in the hallway. And I- I woke up in the clinic.” Ezzy says, starting his false narrative with some truth.

“O-Okay.” Officer Hank says, urging Ezzy to continue as his hand continues to rub on the kid’s back.

“Then the school nurse checked on me. Then… then he asked me if I was okay.”

“Were you?”

“Yes. I was feeling better. My head hurt though. I- I don’t know why I fainted, but when I did I fell to the floor and hit the back of my head.”

“Oh, really? Poor you.” Officer Hank remarks as his hand moves upwards towards Ezzy’s head. His fingers run through Ezzy’s brown thick hair, caressing the scalp until he finds the bump.

“Ouch.” Ezzy flinches. He did hit his head when he fainted. But it isn’t something that bothers him.

“Oh. Sorry.” Officer Hank remarks.

“It’s okay. Actually the nurse also did what you are doing.” Ezzy adds.

“Like this?” Officer Hank asks, loving how he can freely touch the boy.

“Yes. He said in bed beside me like you are right now. Then..” Ezzy intentionally stops, faking his hesitation.

“Oh… What did he do next?” Officer Hank asks. His heart starts to beat faster now. His mind starts to cloud with dirty thoughts.

“He… He touched my… my thigh with his hand.” Ezzy makes his voice break.

“So.. Like this?” Officer Hank moves his hand to Ezzy’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. He can see the boy flinch at his touch but he lets his hand linger there. “It’s okay, kiddo. You are safe now. I am here. No one will hurt you now.” Officer Hank adds, faking being the hero. The dirty thoughts in his head go even dirtier.

_ If I talk to this kid and make no report. That would certainly help my friend’s case. It’s the least that I could do now. _ That is what Officer Hank told himself before he led Ezzy to the privacy of an interrogation room. His intention was to save the school nurse’s - his friend’s - reputation. But now, a new darker intention is starting to win out.

“Th-thank you, Officer.” Ezzy mutters.

“You can call me Hank.”

“H-Hank.”

“Now, what did the school nurse do next?”

“He- He said that I will need some medicine to make my head hurt less.” Ezzy’s voice quivers in the middle. Dark Ezzy trained Ezzy too well. He knows exactly how to tempt and manipulate, act and pretend to get what he wants, what the phantom demon wants.

“Oh- so some ointment?” Officer Hank asks as his hand squeezes and moves higher, up Ezzy’s thighs. His mouth is dry as he debates with himself. Not with  _ “IF he should do this” _ but with  _ “HOW he will do this” _ .

“Yes. But-” Ezzy stops and hangs his head down, faking feeling embarrassed and hesitant.

“But what, Ezekiel?” Officer Hank moves his hand under Ezekiel’s chin to make the kid look him in the eyes. Something about the kid’s hesitation intrigues him.

“He- He said I had to- ummm… I had to help him make the ointment.” Ezzy intentionally moves his gaze away, not making eye contact.

_ Is he- Maybe I could- _ A smirk quickly forms on Officer Hank’s lips. “What do you mean, Ezekiel?”

“He- He said that I should help him… I- I don’t know how to- explain.” Officer can see the frustration on the preteen’s face. He fights the urge to smile, not wanting to creep the kid.

“Can you show it to me then?” Officer Hank asks. His fingers stop creeping towards Ezzy’s inner thighs. His other hand is now back behind Ezzy’s head.

“But-” Ezzy looks at Officer Hank.

“It’s okay, kiddo. I am a police officer. I won’t hurt you. I am just trying to understand what you mean. It’s part of my job description.” Officer Hank says, stretching the truth just to trick this kid. If only he knew that this kid is the one that is drawing him in a trap. Albeit, it is a trap that both the pervy officer and the phantom demon wants.

“Well, he made me kneel in front of him.”

“Okay. Can you show me what you did next?” Officer Hank’s body is now tingling with excitement. He wants to pounce on this cornered prey, but he knows he has to hold back for now.

“O-Okay.” The pervy officer watches Ezzy get up and move in front of him. He can see that the kid is still reluctant and nervous from his hesitant steps and trembling body. But soon he watches this gorgeous preteen kneel in front of him, parting his legs apart to move even closer. The view is amazing to him. A brown-haired, blue-eyed gorgeous teen kneeling before him - that’s something he never thought he’d ever have. He has had a go on some cute preteens like Skylar and Jake, but this kid - Ezekiel is gorgeous on a different and whole new level.

“What did you do next, Ezzy?” Officer Hank asks when Ezzy stopped.

“He- He made me take his… his dick out.” Ezzy explains but didn’t do anything. He lifts his head up and his eyes meet the officer’s gaze, as if asking for approval. Something that the Officer was too eager to give.

“Oh. I know this is weird, kiddo. But you have to do it. Show me what you did so I could understand what happened to you.” Officer Hank watches the kid’s hesitant gaze linger on his for a bit before it moves towards his already tented work trousers. He watches the preteen’s hand tremble as it reaches for his zipper. Slowly, his trousers get unzipped. With no underwear to hide the view, his thick untrimmed bush quickly sticks out of his fly as the base of his thick throbbing rod peeks.

“Did you take his pants off?” Officer Hanks asks as he watches the preteen’s hand struggle to take his already hard cock out through his fly.

“No. He-he said that it would be safer that way. In case someone comes in.” Ezzy responds.

“Oh.” Officer Hank responds as his mind utters  _ Smart! _ as a compliment to his school nurse friend. “Let me help.” He finally adds, taking over and freeing his excited boner.

“Now, what did you do next?” Officer Hank asks. His towering boner is so hard that it slaps and sticks to his belly, while it drips its sweet nectar.

“He made me lick his… his dick, to make it hard.” Ezzy responds. Officer Hank quickly picks up the confusion and hesitation on the preteen’s face.

“Okay. Show me.”

“But, You are already… hard.” Ezzy responds. His eyes now drawn to the officer’s cock.

“Oh, well just do it. So I could understand what you mean.”

“Oh- Of course.”

“Ahhh…” Officer Hank moans as the preteen’s fingers wrap around his base before his rod is moves towards the kid’s mouth. Then the kid’s tongue quickly licks on his shaft. Licking and lapping like the kid wants this too.

And indeed Ezzy wants this too. He may have been with many men since Dark Ezzy told him about his real calling, but only a few come close to Markie or his Daddy Callum’s size. There’s this one guy who was way bigger than his father, but that was a one-time thing. And now before him is a cock around the size of his older cousin Markie’s. And he can’t fight back his urge to lick and lap on it. His tongue eagerly swirls on the tip as he puts it in his mouth, not waiting for instructions.

“Oh… God… Is this what the school nurse made you do?” Officer Hank asks as he trembles with pleasure. It has been a while since he had a preteen’s mouth on his cock. Well at least for him, three weeks is a very long while. And although this kid isn’t as good as Jake, he is way better than Skylar. 

“Did he also do this?” Officer Hank asks. He then moves his hand behind Ezzy’s head before he starts humping into the kid. Ezzy can’t answer the question, but if he can, he’d say YES.

“Fuck… Ahhh… That school nurse really did this to you, kiddo? That is so sad to know. He really is a dirty perverted man. So... so evil Dirty… Dirty nurse. Poor kid, you are.” Officer Hank mutters while the rest of him does the opposite. His hips violently humps into the preteen’s face. He wants this. He needs this.

_ Fuck, this is so perfect. Too perfect. I have to fuck this kid. I have to. _ Officer Hanks thinks to himself. And his body quickly responds to that by slowing his thrusts and delaying his impending climax. His hands loosens its grip on the young preteen’s head while he fights the urge to grab on it again.

Officer Hank watches as Ezzy pulls off his cock, coughing and gagging afterwards. The boy’s eyes are streaming with tears, undoubtedly from his forceful brute assault. He would have been worried and alarmed if not for the fact that he still wants to cum inside this kid.

“Oh, sorry about that. I- I thought it would be more realistic if I showed you what I thought the school nurse did to you.” Officer Hank explains. But he didn’t even make the effort to make his alibi convincing.

“It’s okay. That is exactly what the school nurse did to me.” Ezzy tries to say. But his coughing got in the way of that. And Officer Hank can only hear jumbled gibberish from the young kid. And he didn’t care.

“Oh… It’s okay, Kiddo. Just cough it out.” Hank says as he pats Ezzy’s head. His cock is still slick and dripping with underage drool, waving in front of the coughing boy. The sound of coughing makes him want to shove himself back inside the boy’s throat and he is doing his best to fight that urge.

“Did he do anything more?” Officer Hank asks after Ezzy stops coughing. The young preteen looks at him, eyes streaming with tears and face still red. But there is something in the preteen’s eyes that is calling for him.

_ Is it just my imagination? Or does this kid’s eyes twinkle like a slut would? He looks like he wants this. _

“He- He also put the ointment deep inside me. He said it would be effective that way.” Ezzy responds to the officer’s question.

_ There is something in his voice that tells me he is not as innocent as he seems. Does he really want this like I do? Is he just making this all up? Why did he even come to the police station? No matter. He is here now. And so am I. _

“Like how?” Officer Hank asks. He thinks he knows what the kid was trying to say but he wants the kid to explicitly say it.

“He- he pushed his dick in my ass.” Ezzy says. His voice still hoarse but pleading. And the perverted police officer quickly picked up on it, if only mostly because of his wishful thinking.

“Really? Would it be okay for you to show me? I just want to understand.” Officer Hank remarks. But without waiting for the preteen’s answer he gets up. His hand is already holding his cock by the base as it bobs up and down with its weight, almost like he is brandishing it around like a lethal weapon. But that didn’t scare the young preteen. Not one bit.

“I- I guess. If- ummm… If I have to.” Ezzy responds looking at the officer, waiting. He wants it, but he wonders if he really has to go this far.

Officer Hank looks at Ezzy. He hesitates for a bit, wondering if fucking the kid in a police station is going too far. It surely is unnecessarily risky but he had already raped this little gradeschooler’s throat. Fucking the boy is only one step further than that. Holding back and stopping this seems so illogical to him at the moment.

“Well, if you want me to actually understand what the school nurse did to you, you have to let me do it to you.” Officer Hank gulps.

“Oh- Okay.” Ezzy can’t hide the quiver of excitement in his voice. His body trembles as he climbs on the chair and bends himself over the table. This is a cock that is almost the size of his older cousin. A bit more and it would be the same size as his father’s. And he missed his father. He misses his father inside him. His cheeks touch the cold metal table while his hand grabs the opposite end. His lower half hangs on one end, the same position he was in during his science class that afternoon.

Officer Hank picks up on the quiver in the preteen’s voice and the tremble on his body. But instead, he took it as a sign of hesitation and discomfort. He didn’t let that scare him away though. He moves close and eagerly positions himself behind the kid. His cock prods the boy’s hole slightly, ready to do more  _ damage _ .

“He- he put something on my ass before he pushed himself in.” Ezzy blurts out after realizing that without his magic the experience would be very painful for him.

“Oh, lube. He used some lube. But I don’t have any with me. I guess we have to make do with my spit.” Officer Hank announces. His hands move to spread Ezzy’s cheeks, giving himself a great view of the young boy’s perfect pink rosebud. As he spits on Ezzy’s hole, he marvels at how tight, perfect and so… INTACT it looks, which only makes him wonder if this kid is telling the truth about the school nurse. Using his finger to test the hole before the actual thing, Officer Hank confirms that the boy is as tight as a virgin. Although he can’t be totally sure because it has been awhile since the last time he had a tight virgin hole.

“Mmmm… You are so tight, kiddo.” Officer Hank remarks. The sound of the preteen’s muffled moaning dominates the room. He can only wish that no one from the outside can hear it. “Are you ready for me?” he asks.

Ezzy grips the edge of the metal table tighter. His fear of pain is certainly winning the battle over his excitement but he can’t ignore the thrilling anticipation of getting fucked without his magic. It’s been a while for him. He bites on his arm to muffle his own moan while he fights the early onset of a panic attack.

**_It’s okay, Ezzy. I am here. Breathe. Just breathe. Okay. Just hold on._ **

_ I’m scared. I can feel his head on my bumhole now. It is gonna hurt. It’s gonna hurt so bad. _

**_Just hold on, Ezzy. Remember why you are doing this. To save your Uncle and your cousin._ **

_ I know. I… _ Ezzy bites down harder on his arm as he feels the officer continues to push inside him, parting his hole to make his way in. He can feel the officer’s cock pushing inside him, every painful inch of it. The pain itself reminds him of his Mom’s ex-lover Eric. But the officer is surprisingly more gentle than Eric ever was. Even that didn’t last long though.

_ Fuck. Damn, he is so tight. I could barely cram myself inside him. But I will sure as hell try. _ Officer Hank continues his thrusting. His hard forceful thrusts are cushioned by Ezzy’s thick pillowy buns. Each one pushes himself deeper into the boy and the metal table forward. The metallic legs scrape on the floor, making that irritating sound like fingernails on chalkboards. And the muffled moans of an 11 year old being molested by a police officer in a police station’s interrogation room echoes in the room spurring Officer Hank on.

_ This boy… He is so tight. I would have believed he was a virgin before this if not for the presence of cum deep inside him. For the first time that fucking school nurse got to someone new before I could. That sleazy bastard has a great buffet of tight virgin tushies and he did not even share with the others. _ Officer Hank’s misplaced jealousy on the school nurse and his zealous lust towards the boy made him go the extra mile, thrusting into the boy with so much gusto that Ezzy could barely hold back screams.

**_It’s okay, Ezzy. A little more. He is close._ ** Dark Ezzy assures. He is struggling to stop himself from using his demon powers on Ezzy. He knew that he could ease Ezzy’s pain and let the pleasure win out. But he also knows that he has to save his powers on something else.

“Did he go rough like this, kiddo? As rough as I am now?” Officer Hank asks as he slides his hand under Ezzy’s neck, lifting the kid’s head up. Ezzy remained silent though. He clenches his teeth together and his lips seals tight, afraid to let out the full volume of his screams and moans.

“Did he also do this, kiddo?” Officer Hank leans in closer. Unable to stop himself, he kisses the young preteen. The boy’s mouth opens. He isn’t sure if it was the shock or maybe the kid wants to return the kiss. But he takes the chance to slide his tongue in, tasting the boy’s sweet youthful innocence. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. His balls pull back up in his body and ropes of his virile seed shoot inside Ezzy. His howls get trapped in the young preteen’s mouth. Their bodies lock in place as the older man’s cock continues shooting inside Ezzy.

The kiss ends as soon as Officer Hank’s orgasm subsides. His lips quickly form a smile as he takes note of how much redder and puffier Ezzy’s lips are. He is breathless from the sex and his heart still pounds in his chest like a dog fighting to escape its kennel. The riskiness of the situation makes everything more special to him. He haa never done anything as risky as this one and he wonders if he should start taking more risks.

“Did he also kiss your neck like this?” The officer asks before his lips latch on the young preteen’s neck. He is already done breeding the kid. Now he has to leave his mark on the boy’s neck where everyone might see.

“No, Officer. But he did everything else.” Ezzy answers. There’s a tone of disappointment in his voice. He can’t hide the fact that he was hoping for the experience to be more pleasurable to him. He thought that he just missed how big his father was that is why the experience with other men seemed lacking. But it is not that. Then he thought that maybe it is the intimacy. But the kiss didn’t do much to him. He didn’t even cum. In fact, he can’t remember the last time he came while getting fucked. It no longer gets him off like it used to. He thought this Officer would be different but he is mistaken.

“Oh. Okay, good.” Officer Hank responds as he looks at the flashy red love mark he left on Ezzy’s neck. “I think I understand now.” He adds as he pulls out of the young boy. He watches Ezzy’s hole close up so nicely while his cum continues to leak out of it.

“That is so bad that this thing happened to you, Ezekiel.” The officer adds as he wipes his slick cock on the young boy’s cheeks.

“You can pull your pants up now, kiddo. It’s done.” He adds as he too pulls his underwear and pants back up, stuffing himself back inside his work trousers. He watches the preteen do the same.

“So… you- you understand now, Office- I mean, Hank?” Ezzy asks as he straightens his clothes.

“Oh, I do.” Officer Hank responds. He moves Ezzy’s stray hair away from his face before his hand cups the preteen’s cheeks. “Don’t worry. You will be fine. I will file the report, for sure.” he adds before he finally gives in with the temptation and gives Ezzy another passionate kiss. Ezzy doesn’t even bother to kiss the man back, he just lets it happen and it seems the man couldn’t care less.

“Thank you, ummm... Hank.” Ezzy responds with a smile. His hand behind his back still hiding the external hard drive. He is amazed that the police officer did not notice it. Although it might be because the officer was focused on something else.

“You should leave the room first. I will stay and… ummm… write some reports.” Officer Hank knows that doesn’t make sense but he just hopes that Ezzy wouldn’t comment on it.

“Oh- Okay. I will go now. Thank you, Hank.” Ezzy says. He moves the external hard drive around his body as he turns away from the police officer. He beelines out the interrogation room door, then out the police station. Luckily, he did not bump into anyone else.

_ Ezekiel Smith. I will surely want to have a follow-up meeting with this kid later. _ Officer Hank assures himself as he takes in the thick smell of sex in the room. He has to get rid of that somehow. 

_ What are you doing? No. Stop. _ Ezzy protests.

Just outside the station, Dark Ezzy starts chanting. His dark demon powers oozes out of his host’s body and sails through the wind towards the police station. This is the moment he is saving his demonic powers for.

_ What are you-? Stop. You are using up your powers. Don’t- No. Don’t go away. _ Ezzy continues to plead.

**_I need to do this, Ezzy. I need to remove you from the surveillance videos. That’s the last loose end._ ** Dark Ezzy responds. Using this much power to achieve this goal may as well be the end of his existence. And he knows that there is no need for him to do that. Ezzy’s life and future isn’t his concern, given how fleeting his existence is. He, as a phantom demon, should only be concerned about his own joys and pleasure. But he has grown attached to the kid. He tried to deny it before. But he accepts it now. And even if it means dying and fading away, he’d willingly do that to keep Ezzy safe. 

_ Please, No. Please don’t go. _ Ezzy’s begging remains ignored. Dark Ezzy set out to do something and he did not stop until he was done with that, his existence be damned.

**\--- Present ---**

“But I don’t want to go.” Collin pleads.

“It’s okay, Collin. Your Dad will fight for your custody. You have to go with your Mom for now, but you will be back soon.” Mr. Ebony reassures Collin.

“But-”

“What did I say about being a good tiger?”

“You said that good tiger sluts do what their Daddy tells them to do.” Collin responds with a defeated tone. Mr. Ebony can’t help but smile at how cute and innocent Collin is.

“And are you a good tiger slut?”

“I will be.” Collin promises.

“Good. So go with Mommy to your grandparents this weekend. But don’t worry your Daddy Peter and I will make sure you will be back before Christmas.” Mr. Ebony responds with confidence.

Peter, on the other hand, has other ideas. He knows how shitty of a father he is for letting these things happen to Collin. So he intends to let his soon to be ex-wife have full custody of his son. That means Collin doesn’t have to come visit him and he will be away from the filthy life that he was  _ “forced” _ into in the past year or so.

“O-Okay.” Collin responds hesitantly. “Will Uncle Jordan be here then?”

“He won't but... he might be home for Christmas next year.” Mr. Ebony responds happily. He didn’t expect that as well. “Thanks for recommending the lawyer, by the way.” he says to Peter.

“Oh, don’t thank me. The lawyer was good and all but if not for that officer who  _ misplaced _ the main evidence, your brother would have rot in prison for years.” Peter clarifies.

“Still, that white lawyer made Jordan’s drug charges seem so small and even used racism as defense. I am surprised Jordan three months for that. He's still fighting the child abuse case, but I am confident he will win. They no longer have any concrete evidence against him.”

“Right.”

“And yes, I am so glad that Smith got sacked. He got what came for him.” Mr. Ebony chuckles back. “He said he lost the main evidence but I bet he has the hard drive and is secretly jacking off to the videos every night.”

“Maybe. I am just glad that at least some of us managed to get away.”

“Yeah. Once Smith was out of the task force, Hank finally managed to swoop in. He helped with delaying the investigation and in getting rid of some of the evidence. But most of the circle are in jail. The theater will stay close that's for sure. And we will have to lay low for a while.” Mr. Ebony says.

“Good. That would be a wise decision for now.” Peter agrees. “We should be going. Cecile will probably be home soon.”

“Bye, Daddy. I’ll be back soon.” Collin says. His eyes waters as he hugs Mr. Ebony tight, not wanting to let go. Mr. Ebony hugs the boy back. He hates to admit it, but he feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. He leans in for a quick kiss which easily turns passionate.

As Mr. Ebony watches Collin limp away, tears start falling from his eyes without his permission.

_ My boy. See you soon. _ Mr. Ebony mutters to himself as Peter’s car drives away with Collin in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> Prologue for the companion series - "Sullied Goods" will be posted next week. The multiple stories under this new companion series happens in the same universe as Tainted Ones. One of the stories will be the "Bully" fic that I created polls for.
> 
> Hopefully, y'all will join me in this new adventure with new characters... and maybe sometimes, also the old ones. Just maybe. Not making any promises.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. And see you all next week for the prologue and a mini announcement. 🍁🍂🎃


	21. Tricky Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezzy was able to save Peter and Mr. Ebony from definite doom.  
> He may even have saved his own father.  
> But at what cost?

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with us, Ezzy? Aiden would love to--” A gentle squeeze on his arm stops Callum from continuing. He turns to his wife who is looking at him with a serious look. His shoulders rise defensively before Nia slightly shakes her head at him.

“Go on, Ezzy. Don’t listen to your father. He just wants you to help him with looking after your lil brother.” Nia intervenes with a smile.

“Uh- Okay?” Ezzy responds, unconvinced. 

“You ain’t gonna get out of this Halloween costume, Superman.” Nia teases Callum with a wink. With the guise of straightening her husband’s spandex suit, she strategically places her hand on Callum’s chest. She gulps as she admires the tight-fitting material of the Superman costume.  _ I knew this was a great investment. _ She tells herself before her eyes meet Callum’s. Her lips make that seductive curl as she tells him _ “I can’t wait to take this off of you tonight.” _ with just the look on her eyes.

“It’s not what-- Come on, Honey. I am just trying to say that superheroes should band together.” Callum points to Aiden and Ezzy who are sporting superhero costumes - Batman and Spiderman respectively. Though his response is to try and defend himself, the look his wife gave him didn’t escape his attention. His first instinct was to ravage his wife there and then, unfortunately he can’t do it in front of the kids.

“Yes right. Like I believe that.” Nia teases. “You know that…”

**_Jealous?_ ** Dark Ezzy asks when he notices Ezzy’s desire to make gagging noises while rolling his eyes.

_ No? I just-- It’s-- _ Ezzy responds defensively. Even his face wrinkles to try to fake a confused expression. Though it quickly mellows down as soon as he realizes that he can’t lie to his other self.  _ Hey. Why are you awake? You should be resting. _

**_You know that won’t do much. Also, you think you were clever for changing the topic like that?_ **

_ You caught me. _ Ezzy giggles.  _ But seriously though, maybe you should rest.  _ It has been more than a year since the police station incident, and Dark Ezzy had only become weaker and weaker with each passing day. It is undeniable and inevitable that the phantom demon will fade away soon. An eventuality that Ezzy fears. This is exactly why Dark Ezzy has been feeling more morally culpable for all the lies he told his host.

**_Ezzy, about your father and what I said before._ **

_ I know. I know. _ Ezzy responds dismissively, not wanting to talk about it. The sadness he felt echoes through the hollow being of the phantom demon.

**_It’s not- Ezzy, I--_ **

_ Let’s not talk about it. Okay. _ Ezzy ignores Dark Ezzy protest. Instead he turns to his little brother and smiles. “Whoever gets the most candy wins.” Ezzy says to Aiden while Callum and Nia continue to tease each other in the background.

“I will win for sure, Zee.” Aiden cockily accepts his brother’s challenge.

“If you win, I will give you all my candy.” Ezzy offers which makes Aiden perk up, only to tease his little brother by his next words. “But I will win.”

“NO. I will.” Aiden sticks his tongue out to his brother. Ezzy only chuckles.

“Ezzy, Aren’t you going to wear your Spiderman mask?” Nia asks after noticing the Spiderman mask in Ezzy’s hand.

“Huh? Ummm… No, it’s… I- umm… it’s hard to breath with it on.” Ezzy reasons.

“Oh, but it would look better with it on.” Callum chimes.

“Daddy, let’s go.” Aiden pleads as he tugs on his father’s hand, distracting Callum enough for Ezzy to make his escape.

“I’m gonna go now.” Ezzy remarks and leaves without waiting for a response. 

“Wait… Umm.. Aiden, We still need to…” Ezzy hears his father say as he walks away.

**_Where are we going?_ ** But Ezzy answers Dark Ezzy’s inquiry with silence.

**_No. You are not going… Ezzy. This is too risky._ **

_ I have to. _ Ezzy reasons as he heads down the street. While other kids go from house to house, Ezzy beelines to a specific address.

**_No, Ezzy. I am fading and we can’t do anything about it._ **

_ This will work. _ Ezzy responds.

**_No, it won’t._ ** Dark Ezzy pleads knowing that this risky attempt is futile. Ezzy chooses to ignore him though. After taking so much effort to squeeze out the address from his cousin, he can’t back down now.

**\--- In the other side of town ---**

“Ty… Tyrone.” A loud yell comes from the front door.

“YES.” Mr. Ebony groans with annoyance. His daughter and his son are out trick-or-treating with friends, and the wife is supposed to be manning the fort giving out candies. This is supposed to be a relaxing night for him.

“We’re out of candy.” 

“And?”

“I’m going to the nearby convenience store. I hope they still got some.” His wife announces, followed closely by the sound of the door opening. “If anybody comes just…”   
  
“WOOOHHH!!!” Mr. Ebony cheers as his football team scores a point. It’s a replay of a match he had already seen before, but it isn’t one bit less exciting to rewatch. He thrusts his beer in the air to cheer, spilling some of it on the floor. He is suddenly aware of the silence in the room. It's not just about his wife leaving for the convenience store but also his half-brother's absence.

_ Well, fuck him. _ Mr. Ebony mumbles, suddenly pissed.  _ Doesn't he know about the saying "Bros before who'es."? _ He slams in his beer on the table before turning to the ashtray.

_ Fuck. _ He mutters to himself before he reaches for the bag of weed he stashed in the living room couch. He rolled himself a joint, shaking his head.

_ I don't even smoke before all this. That bastard really got me hooked with this junk. _ Mr. Ebony lit it up and eagerly sucked in deep, letting the psychoactive fume fill his lungs.  _ And he can't even stay away from that spineless lying cocksucker? Fuck you, Jordan. Fuck you, Peter. Fuck all the whites. _

It didn't take long for the weed to kick in. Soon enough, Mr. Ebony is giggling to himself, laughing at the irony of his situation. His world flipped in an instant when he first met Collin. And now it flipped back to his old normal. But nothing feels right anymore. He has become so irritable and easy to anger, which just leaves a strain in his relationship with his wife. Everything is great but there is a giant void in his life that no one can fill. A void left by Collin.

“That’s a brilliant shot.” Mr. Ebony turns his attention back to the replay that is on-screen. “Damn, that’s one hell of an outside kick.” he adds, lacking the enthusiasm that the score would have given him. He contented himself with leaning back into the couch and puffing away his longing.

A knock on the door interrupts his football watching. He turns to his left, expecting his wife but there is no one.

"Right!" He sighs deep.  _ I'll just fucking ignore this--  _ Mr. Ebony’s mental notes get cut by the sound of the persistent knock. He sighs as he regrets not listening to what his wife just said.

“Okay.” he grunts as he forces himself off the couch. His frown drops lower with every heavy step towards the door.

“Trick-or-treat.” The cheerful young preteen in a Spiderman costume announces as soon as Mr. Ebony opens the door. Mr. Ebony finds himself gawking at the clear bright blue eyes staring at him. The boy is a beauty, no doubt about that. Except for the dirty brown mop of hair on the boy’s head, this preteen could be the poster child for this white-ass country. It is clear from the youngster’s face that he used to be an innocent-looking little boy with a cute button nose and a pair of luscious red lips. But puberty has started to shed that innocent look away. The white preteen’s strong jawlines and cheekbones are now starting to show. And the stretchy material of the Spiderman costume gives away the budding great physique underneath. This preteen is no longer a boy but isn’t yet a man.

_ Boy, am I thankful that he didn’t don his Spiderman mask on. _ Mr. Ebony absentmindedly tells himself. His blood is suddenly pumping and moving south.

“Trick-or-treat.” the preteen repeats himself.

“Oh, right… Ummm…” Mr. Ebony stutters, shaking the weird feeling inside him. “We actually ran out of candy. My wife will be back soon.” He tries to explain but he is a little distracted by the preteen's beauty at the moment. And something is weird here.

“Oh.” The white preteen responds with no trace of disappointment in his voice.

_ What is this white-ass preteen doing in this neighborhood? _ Mr. Ebony finally asks himself, realizing that this preteen indeed stands out in the neighborhood like a sore thumb. However, his cock asks a more mischievous question.  _ Can I stick myself inside y-? _

“You can come back later, I am sure she will be back with more candies.” Mr. Ebony asks, ignoring his cock's naughty suggestion.

“Can I wait inside for your wife?” Mr. Ebony doesn’t have the time to think about it. Without his permission, the preteen barges into his home like a privileged spoiled white kid that he is. He doesn’t even understand how the youngster managed to slip past him when his hulking frame is blocking the path inside.

“Hey, you can’t just--” Mr. Ebony starts to complain but his eyes move to the swinging round butt that is on the white intruder. He gulps as the dirty thought invades his mind once again.

“What the f-” Mr. Ebony mutters as he watches this  _ Spiderman _ waltz gracefully into his living room. He turns outside searching for something or someone that will explain what's going on, but he doesn't find any. He doesn't even know what explanation he was looking for. There is no proper logical explanation for an unexpected appearance of a white preteen inside a black man's house.

“Boy, I think you should wait outside.” Mr. Ebony declares, keeping the front door open. From where he stands, he can see the preteen plop himself on the couch and deliberately ignore him. He begrudgingly slams the door to confront the kid. His steps back to the living room are heavy and his expression of annoyance turns to anger.

“Hey, I'm talking to--” Mr. Ebony's words end with a gasp as he is pushed into the chair behind him.

“I’m Ezzy, by the way.” the preteen declares instead, turning to him with a smile. Ezzy smirks before he starts to kneel in front of the angry man. Mr. Ebony’s eyes widen as the young preteen’s hand moves to his thighs, spreading them open. His eyes dart to the preteen's crystal blues.

“Hey, what are you…” Mr. Ebony protests. _Is this for real?_ _Is anyone seeing this?_ Mr. Ebony looks around for anyone. The incredulous expression on his face unwavering as the hand slides up his thighs, crawling towards his bulge.

 _This feels so real. But is it really?_ _Something like this can’t be real._

**_Ezzy, you don’t need to do this. This won’t do anything._ ** Dark Ezzy knew for a while now that Ezzy no longer enjoys any of this. While his past self wouldn’t have cared, the present him does and he hates feeling this guilty.

_ This will work. _ Ezzy’s states back persistently.

“What the-” Mr. Ebony takes in a deep breath. He has smoked weed on many occasions but he had never experienced this kind of perverted hallucinations before. As the young preteen pulls down his shorts, he instinctively lifts his ass from the couch to help a little. As soon as his shorts find itself around his ankles and his lengthening member comes to view, reality sinks in.

“No. My wife will be-- Hey kid, stop. Stop this.” Ezzy purposefully ignores the nervous homeowner’s complaints. His hand moves to wrap around the man's chubbing member.

_ He’s really…. REAL..? _ Mr. Ebony mutters to himself, unable to believe the warmth of this preteen's hands around his shaft.

“Stop.” Mr. Ebony protests once again. “Wha-what are you doing, boooyyy?” A stupid question given the obvious facts, yet his mind can't wrap around this. He expects the preteen to be ashamed or afraid, but instead the kid just turns to him with a smirk. He shudders as the other hand moves to join the first around his girth. The soft melodious whimper that left the preteen's mouth sounded like Collin's and his one-eyed monster tears up with the memory of Collin's warm mouth.

_ This is not Collin. Who is this kid? Why is he kneeling in my living room with my cock in his hands? Is this for real? _

“You must be Daddy Ebony.” Ezzy declares, catching the guy off-guard. He eagerly moves his hand up and down the man's shaft, loving how thick the thing is. He knew from what Collin told him that this man would be massive, but he isn’t ready for what his hand is exploring at the moment.

“What did you just call me?” Mr. Ebony stutters. Without the help of the phantom demon’s powers, he sees a quick flashback on Collin in this same kneeling position in front of him.

“Don’t you want this Daddy Ebony?” Ezzy teases as he leans in and gives the petrified homeowner's cockhead a tiny little kiss. For a bit, a thin string of precum connects his lips to the crying monster.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Ebony’s words quake with his resolve as the young preteen’s breaths down on his cock. His hard hefty cock stands tall, eager and proud. His hand remains beside him as he tries to remember why he was fighting to make this stop.

Mr. Ebony’s eyes remain on the young preteen. The crystal blue eyes don’t break eye contact as the white boy’s tongue snakes on his length. It was a long journey for the boy because he is already rock hard from the moment he saw that gorgeous face at his front door. He can’t deny that this white preteen reminds him of his former boislut. It isn’t just the piercing blue eyes and vast contrast between their skin tones either.  _ It’s been more than a year. _ Mr. Ebony reminds himself, hating that he can’t get himself to forget Collin.

“Ty… Did anyone come while I was away?” A woman’s voice comes from the front door. It takes a full second before Mr. Ebony remembers who it was.

“Fuck.” he exclaims as he remembers where he is. In the corner of his eye, he can see the silhouette of his wife by the door. He jumps back in his seat and pushes Ezzy away like he just got burned by the preteen's touch. His head snaps towards the door to see his wife walking towards him.

“Ty…” The wife inquires again when there isn’t any answer. Mr. Ebony turns back to the kneeling white preteen in his living room, hoping that it was all part of a dirty hallucination. But Ezzy is still there, smiling at him and not making any effort to hide what has transpired in his wife's absence. Not the glistening bead of precum dripping down the preteen's chin nor the prominent hardon bulging in his Spiderman costume.

“Tyrone.” She asks again, her footsteps coming closer. Mr. Ebony debates for a second if he still has time to pull his pants up or should he just grab a cushion to cover himself and hope for the best. He finally decides to lean down, only for the white preteen to appear right in front of him like magic. The preteen’s knees stump on his bunched up shorts, preventing him from pulling it back up. 

_ “What are you doing?”  _ His eyes plead in panic just before his wife joins them in the living room.

“Why aren’t you answering me?” She asks, staring right into her husband’s eyes. Mr. Ebony freezes, not knowing what to do now that his wife has caught him pants down with a kneeling white boy in front of him. After sneaking around with Collin behind her back for years, it is ironic that he gets caught with a total stranger in his own home.

“Did any trick-or-treater come while I was gone?” she asks again. The lack of yelling confuses the married man.

“No?” He answers, unsure with his own lie.

“You’re unsure?” She asks, intrigued by her husband’s bizarre reaction. Of course with Ezzy’s magic veil she can’t see the kneeling preteen in her living room nor the fact that his husband is naked from the waist down. In her eyes, Mr. Ebony is watching some football game while she does all the work.

“She can’t see me.” Ezzy whispers to the incredulous man.

“What?” Mr. Ebony isn’t sure if he can believe this preteen’s words. The preteen eagerly leans in but he quickly stops him with his hand. He silently hopes that the kid can recognize the panic in his eyes, begging for some time to think and understand what’s going on. He turns to his wife, unable to comprehend why she isn't acknowledging this white kid’s presence.

“I said I got lucky that there are still candies in the store. I thought they were already sold out.” she explains again, annoyed with her husband’s question that she thought was directed at her.

“Mmmm…” Ezzy is nothing if not persistent. With Mr. Ebony distracted by the wife, he fights his way down to resume licking the dark god’s impressive length while his other hand gropes the man’s low-hanging jewels.

_ He is so much bigger than Daddy. Can I take this? _ Ezzy doubts he can.

**_Please stop, Ezzy. This won’t help me._ ** Dark Ezzy pleads again.

_ But you said this might work. _

**_It is not working. It never worked before. I was wrong._ ** Dark Ezzy tries again, not enjoying the taste of regret in his mouth as his previous lies come back to haunt him.

_ Or maybe it needs to be with someone special. Something big. _ Ezzy reasons out.

“Oh, right.” Mr. Ebony moans as his cock starts to slide inside a wet warm mouth. He looks down and sees those crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

_ There is no other explanation. This is not real. But-- God. Jordan didn't lie. This weed truly is premium. FUCK. _

“They ran out of milk chocolates.” She declares. “Let’s hope the kids like dark chocolate.” she chuckles, knowing the low probability of that happening. Mr. Ebony laughs with her but for a different reason.

“Oh, honey. You’d be surprised how kids these days love them dark. It tastes better and way more delicious than the boring white ones.” Mr. Ebony explicitly makes his words as ambiguous as it can be. The white preteen hanging at the end of his cock proves his point so well. He just wishes his wife could see this  _ dirty hallucination _ of his. Well, maybe not.

“Yeah. I do prefer them dark.” She agrees, making it hard for Mr. Ebony to hold back his laughter.

“I am sure you do.” He lets a groan slip as his hands move to Ezzy’s head. His eager hips start to rise and meet this white boy’s head bobs.

“You know what I mean.” she rolls her eyes, not amused by her husband’s chuckle. “Hey, stop that.” She protests, not liking the lewd and suggestive gesture Mr. Ebony is doing. In her reality, Mr. Ebony has his hands hovering over his crotch and his hips thrusting upwards. A relatively SFW version of what’s happening in Mr. Ebony’s reality.

“Stop it.” She tries again, not appreciating the  _ convincing _ moan that her husband is making. Luckily, a knock on the door interrupts this moment. And so she had to let this go for the meantime.

“I do love me some dark chocolate.” Ezzy declares with a smug grin as soon as the wife heads for the door. He knows from how Collin describes his relationship with Mr. Ebony that the guy is a sucker for raceplay moments. But he has miscalculated because not long after the words left his lips, his ears rings with a painful buzz as the loud slap lands on his face. His startled gaze meets the mean look on this dark god’s eyes and he quickly realizes that he might not be ready for this at all. Collin made it sound so easy and fun.

“Know your place, boy.” Mr. Ebony mutters, unimpressed by the young boy’s racist remark. The lingering tingles of that slap in his palms makes his blood pumping.

“Spoiled kids like you need to be taught a lesson.” Ezzy freezes at the anger hidden behind Mr. Ebony’s eyes. Quickly, he is reminded of someone else - Eric. “You don’t get to barge in on someone’s home without getting punished.” He winces as a strong hand grabs his hair and pulls him. His knees leave the floor as he is guided towards the man. Ezzy is no longer a small defenseless boy. He grew up and can now defend himself but he feels like one when Mr. Ebony bends him over his lap.

“Let me teach you a lesson.” Mr. Ebony’s hand whacks down on Ezzy’s bubble butt, making it jiggle like a delicious serving of Japanese pudding. Ezzy blenches and struggles to maintain his composure. As the sting of the first spank lingers, another one comes and the pain only worsens.

“Count, boy.” Mr. Ebony demands as the third one whacks Ezzy’s ass once again.

“Three.” Ezzy yelps.

“Start from one.” The fourth one comes.

“One.”

“Good boy.” Mr. Ebony smirks as the next spank makes that Spiderman bun bounce and jiggle.

“Two.” Tears start to roll down Ezzy’s face as the spanking grows more painful.

“Three.” Ezzy’s vision blurs from the tears and pain. His limbs jump with every heavy blow of the older man’s open palms on his bouncing cheeks.

“Four.” Ezzy sniffles, wishing this would be over soon.

“FivE.”

“SiX.”

“SEVEN.” Ezzy bawls. He is sure that his ass is bleeding through the fabric of his spandex now.

“EiGHt.” His neck muscles tense up so much that his voice lowers in volume.

“nine.” Mr. Ebony isn’t pleased with the youngster’s wavering voice, making this spank harder than the previous ones.

“Last one.” Mr. Ebony announces as the final and most forceful blow lands on the preteen’s ass.

“TEEEENN” Ezzy screeches.

“Good. Good boy.” Mr. Ebony moves his tingling hand over the preteen’s sore ass, caressing that magnificent mound and admiring it. “Did you learn your lesson, boy?”

“yes…” Ezzy responds between his sniffles. His one word reply isn’t to Mr. Ebony’s liking.

“Louder, boy. Or maybe you want me to--”

“YES SIR.” Ezzy responds quickly, knowing what the threat would be.

“Good. Because your punishment isn’t over yet.” With one fluid pull, the very stretchy Spiderman costume rips open like a thin tissue paper in Mr. Ebony’s hand.

_ He doesn’t need magic, he has his brute force. _ Ezzy points out, mainly as an observation but it sounds more like words of admiration now.

“No underwear.” Mr. Ebony admires the red puffy skin on Ezzy’s ass. His finger moves to trace the curves of the red hand print he left on Ezzy’s buttocks. “This is your fault, boy. White kids like you have everything.” Mr. Ebony remarks with disdain, although admittedly he knows he enjoyed those same luxuries for being raised by a white family.

**_Are you okay, Ezzy?_ ** Dark Ezzy can feel his host quivering. He is aware that this man’s roughness is bringing bad memories of the times with Eric. A time in Ezzy’s past that Dark Ezzy knew he could have stopped from happening.

“Mmmm…” Ezzy moans as Mr. Ebony continues to caress his ass. A slick finger slides in his crack and starts to wiggle its way inside him. Despite the stinging pain of the hard spanking, he moans.

“You want this, boy?” Mr. Ebony joins in with his deeper moan as the warmth envelops his finger.  _ Home! This is home. _

**_You want this?_ ** Dark Ezzy echoes the same question, surprised about the fact.

“Answer me, boy?” Mr. Ebony slides his finger half inside the boy before he wiggles it around to tease him. When the preteen answers his question with a moan he slides the rest of his finger in, making sure to rub that tiny bead inside Ezzy.

“I need an answer.” Ezzy wants to give the guy the answer he wants, but that finger inside him makes it hard to do so. He has had plenty of cocks and things stuffed inside him before but he can count in one hand the number of men that stands out. This guy, Mr. Ebony, is special. Ezzy is scared of him after that hard spanking, but he also loves how tender and loving the guy could be.

_ I understand now. This is why Collin is in love with this guy. He’s amazing. _

“I need your answer, boy.” Mr. Ebony easily slips a second and third finger in before he starts finger-fucking Ezzy. If answering was hard before, it is impossible now.

_ God, this is too much. He’s hitting something inside me - something that hasn’t gotten much-needed attention lately. He’s-- It’s like how Daddy used to-- Mmmmm... _

“Are you enjoying this, boy? Because I am.” The melodious whimpers coming from Ezzy makes him go even rougher on the boy’s hole. The preteen’s hole feels weird to him, but in a good way. It’s tight that he can feel his three digits being squeezed together, but at the same time it’s loose enough that he’s confident that he can slide a fourth finger with no problem.

“Fuck.” After moving his ashtray to safety, he picks Ezzy off his lap like a light bag of cotton on his shoulders. He pushes the preteen on his stomach on the living room table, ass up in the air. His wife’s precious vase gets knocked off the table and on the floor, breaking it to pieces.

_ How is he so wet? I don’t remember applying any lube. Then maybe I don’t need to do this. _ Mr. Ebony kneels behind Ezzy, his hands spread Ezzy’s cheeks apart and without skipping a beat he leans in. His tongue forms a formidable spear darting straight inside Ezzy’s hole. The preteen takes a sharp sudden inhale urging Mr. Ebony to dig his mighty tongue deeper. A finger teases the rim of Ezzy’s hole while another presses itself in the area between his hole and balls.

_ Mmmmm… This boy is thicc, thiccer than Collin. He also tastes so divine - the youthful taste of white privilege, just like Collin. The whimpers and moaning, so whorish like Collin used to make. I miss hearing Collin beg for my cock by the sound of his moaning. I wish I had done it more times than I did while I could. Now it’s too late. _ Mr. Ebony’s mind wanders away from the task at hand, leaning towards his longing for his lost boislut. And he is still unsure if this is all happening or just part of his hallucination.

_ This feels so good. He’s hitting it like Dad would. _ Ezzy can’t remember how he knows this, but he has a vague memory of being fingerfucked like this. The vague memory of himself letting out high squeals as his father shoves his digits inside his incredibly small boy pussy. Everything plays out just like that vague memory with his Dad, except for the lacking verbal filth that is.

**_Are you okay, Ezzy?_ **

“Please fuck me, Sir. Please.” Ezzy pleads, ignoring his other self. This started as his way of helping  _ heal _ Dark Ezzy, but now it is all about him and his memory of his father.

“Oh God, you’re a filthy white slut.” Mr. Ebony withdraws his digits out and slaps the boy’s ass. He doesn’t like receiving orders, especially not from a white kid. But he wants this as well, so he’s willing to let this pass. He gets up and eagerly his black monster hovers over the young lad’s back.

Mr. Ebony remembers how his cock used to snake up to Collin’s shoulder blades. He remembers the contrast between their skin. He remembers the slimey trail he left down Collin’s back. But this preteen is not Collin. The Spiderman costume is covering the boy’s skin so his dark meat doesn’t stand out much over it. His cock also can’t reach that high up Ezzy’s back. That doesn’t stop him from comparing the two though. Especially as he starts to prod this white preteen’s moist gaping hole.

“What a slut.” Mr. Ebony spits. He once again spreads open Ezzy’s meaty white globes and the pink moist rim starts to wrap around his prodding purple head. “You need to learn your lesson.” 

_ Am I ready? _ Ezzy doubts he will ever be ready for this man’s monster. As soon as the meaty head rubs along his crevice he takes in a deep breath and braces himself. He has already casted his pain-relieving spell but as soon as the mighty rod pries itself in, Ezzy tenses up. His slick sphincter tightens firm, denying the married man access to his insides.

“You want this, boy.” Mr. Ebony declares as he pulls on Ezzy’s hair.

“AWHHH…” His back arches as his hair gets pulled. This only makes him clench his hole even tighter.

“Let me in, slut. You know you want this thick cock. Boys like you need a strong black cock to guide you straight.” Mr. Ebony demands. Not pleased with the denial of entry he lifts one leg up and places it flat on Ezzy’s back. Now with his body tilted, he uses his entire weight to push himself in, forcing through the tensed-up boipussy below him.

“AAAAAAHHHH…” Ezzy squeals loud as his tight anal ring spasms before surrendering. The mighty dark spear lunges down inside him a few inches at a time, keeping the rest of his scream trapped in his throat.

_ I’m in Heaven. _ Ezzy moans, suddenly feeling full. And while he has forgotten how great his father felt inside him, he is sure it would be as great as this one.

**_Are you okay, Ezzy?_ ** Dark Ezzy asks as the hulking black stranger starts to pound his host. In a euphoric bliss, Ezzy can barely maintain his spells and it worries him to think that if this goes on the wife might be able to see what’s really going on.

_ He’s stretching me. I feel so full. And there’s still a long way to go. _ Ezzy remarks in his head, not alleviating any of Dark Ezzy’s worries.

“God, you’re tight.” Mr. Ebony remarks. Inch by inch he drives his mighty sword deeper into the white slut’s boicunt. Mr. Ebony is conflicted. Knowing this is a young white boy reminds him of Collin which he enjoys but the warm wet feeling wrapping around his cock feels more like his wife’s once tight pussy. He is not sure if it’s a good thing, but it sure feels great.

_ I am so full. I can’t take any more. _ Ezzy pleads but Mr. Ebony keeps pushing more in. He can feel the monster meat inside his rib cage and it feels weird. Pleasant yet uncomfortable. Feels good but also painful.

_ I don’t like this as much as I should.  _ Mr. Ebony and Ezzy declare at the same time in their head. Where Ezzy wishes this would end soon, Mr. Ebony feels anger.

_ This is your fault. You reminded me of Collin but you can’t deliver that promise. _ Mr. Ebony remarks as he goes rougher, pummeling himself inside Ezzy and using the full weight of his body in each thrust.  _ It’s your fault that this doesn’t feel as good as when I was with Collin. _

Ezzy’s moaning is punctuated by high-pitched squeals with every dick punch into his wet-fucked hole. The room fills with the sound of wet flesh slapping together, slutty squeaks from Ezzy and angry grunts from Mr. Ebony.

“Take this, you slut. You know you want this.” The pleasure of his entire length sliding inside a tight wet orifice is great. And though he still hates that this is nowhere near how being with Collin felt like, his climax starts to build up.

“Ty, I need to go to the bathroom. Please take care of the trick-or-treaters for a bit, okay?” Mr. Ebony hears his wife announce, followed closely by the loud footsteps going upstairs.

“Cum-guzzling whore.” Ezzy hears the man say. His rock-hard cock gets pressed between his body and the table below, but he is not as into this as he thinks he should.

_ So it’s not the size of cock that makes it feel so good. His fingers felt great earlier, but his cock is too much. I didn’t know there’s such a thing as cock too big. It felt good at first but now-- _ If there is something that came out of Mr. Ebony being too big is that Ezzy snapped out of his euphoric bliss, enough to continue casting his spell.

A knock comes at the front door and for a second Mr. Ebony considers ignoring it. Until a naughty thought comes to mind.

“I guess I need to give away some candy.” Mr. Ebony smirks as he slides his foot off Ezzy’s back and on to the floor. He leans forward, covering Ezzy’s body with his. His hand slides under Ezzy’s belly before bringing both of them back up. With the strength of his cock still hinged inside the preteen’s body, he keeps Ezzy in place as he walks both of them to the front door.

Ezzy hooks his hand on Mr. Ebony’s neck to stop himself from falling off. His legs hang in the air with his feet unable to reach the floor below. Mr. Ebony’s heaving chest presses on his back while the man breathes down his neck. The tear in his Spiderman costume has reached the front and so his hard preteen cock leads the way. With each step, it waves around like a fleshy lightsaber.

“Trick-or-treat.” Ezzy gasps as Superman and Batman stand at the front door. Luckily, the spell makes it impossible for Callum to see his son being skewered by a thick black cock. Else it would have been a disaster.

“Oh, Superman and Batman.” Mr. Ebony smirks. The lack of reaction from the trick-or-treater reassures him that the boy at the end of his cock isn’t real.

_ What are they doing here? This is so far away from-- _ Ezzy spots the plastic bag of candy in his father’s hand, then the overflowing pumpkin basket in Aiden’s hands.  _ Right, Aiden is competitive. _

“Zee?” Aiden looks at his brother in the eyes. Ezzy knows that his little brother isn’t supposed to be able to see him, so it’s a shocker that Aiden is looking at him like he knows.

“You can see me, Aiden?” Ezzy asks. But there was no answer. His little brother’s face wrinkles before the eye contact breaks. Aiden then starts to look around as if he is searching for something or someone.

“What did you say, Aiden?” Callum asks.

“Oh… I- I thought I saw Zee.” Aiden remarks.

“Here, kiddo. It’s a dark toblerone. I know you’d love the taste of dark… Mmm… candy.” Mr. Ebony tosses little Batman’s hair before he smiles at Callum.

“Thank you.” Aiden beams with a grateful smile while Callum stares at Mr. Ebony, trying to figure out where he saw the guy and why he looks familiar.

“Oh, It’s Batman and Superman.” Mrs. Ebony pops up from upstairs. Mr. Ebony moves to the side as she moves closer to talk to Aiden.

“You are so cute. That Batman costume looks so great.” She remarks.

“I’m going to fuck you, boy.” Mr. Ebony whispers on Ezzy’s ears. He hooks his arms under Ezzy’s legs and spreads them apart. “Do you want that?”

Ezzy knows that his father can’t see him but he still feels embarrassed and exposed in this position. And though the cock inside him still feels too much, having his real father in front of him makes it easier for Ezzy to imagine his father in Mr. Ebony’s position.

“Please fuck me, Sir. I want you to fuck me in front of these people.” Ezzy pleads.

This is all Mr. Ebony needs to hear from this _preteen_ _hallucination_. He lifts up, sliding Ezzy up his slick gargantuan rod. Then with one fluid thrust, he slams himself back in. All of him, in one motion.

“Fuck. This feels so good… Daddy.” Ezzy’s eyes focus on Callum. The girthy cock repeatedly slams into his developing manly body. The mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelms his senses. Though the two are in perfect balance, Callum’s presence tips the scale in favor of pleasure.

“I have a Milky Way bar here. I am saving it for that special kid with the best costume ever.” Mrs. Ebony says to Aiden as she hands him the candy bar. She remains oblivious that beside her, Mr. Ebony is fucking a young white boy’s brain out.

“Please fuck me, Daddy.”

**_Is that what you want Ezzy?_ **

“Oh, Daddy. You feel so good inside me. Please, harder. I am close.”

“You don’t tell me what to do, boy.” Mr. Ebony tries to fight it but the tight vice-grip of preteen boipussy around his girth is just too much. He wants to deny the boy’s pleading but he too is getting close.

“Daddy… I’m… I’m about to-- FUAAAAAGGGHHH...” Ezzy’s first blast shoots straight up and lands on the S of Callum’s Superman costume. The second, third and fourth follow the same trajectory, landing lower and lower on his father’s body. Still under Ezzy’s spell, Callum didn’t even notice.

“FUCK.” A few more strokes later and Mr. Ebony’s balls tighten and pull up a bit. He let loose shot after shot of thick ropey cum inside Ezzy’s tight hole. In a delirious high, his cock continues to pulse and coat the walls of Ezzy’s ass in his thick seed.

“Thank you. Have a great Halloween.” Aiden beams as he waves goodbye to the friendly lady.

“Their costume looked great. I wonder where they bought them.” She thinks aloud as Callum and Aiden walk away.

“Yeah, it was great. Fucking great.” Mr. Ebony responds, panting. The afterglow of sex plasters a permanent smile on his face.

That night doesn’t end that soon. Mr. Ebony happily brings Ezzy outside the house for another round. This time, they did it next to the fake ghost decor in front of the house and out in the open. It’s a scandalous scene that anyone can stumble to which only makes Mr. Ebony enjoy the moment even more. It’s almost like the time he fucked Collin in his van in a parking lot. Or honestly, same as any other encounter involving Collin.

_ All men are evil. Especially this guy. _ Ezzy thinks to himself as he is forced to fuck himself on Mr. Ebony’s towering cock. Mr. Ebony has his arms folded behind his head, lying comfortably on the patio chair while Ezzy straddles him. Facing away from the guy and towards anyone who will come trick-or-treating, Ezzy bounces himself on the black god’s throbbing cock. Ezzy’s knees grow weaker every second while Mr. Ebony continues to marvel at the pleasure, the second orgasm still far away.

“Trick-or-treat.” A trick-or-treater in a cheaper Spiderman costume greets Mr. Ebony before posing like Spiderman would. “Pew. Pew. Pew.” the little boy says as he shoots imaginary webs left and right.

Mr. Ebony doesn’t give an answer other than primal grunts. He then points to the front door before helping out Ezzy who’s knees have already folded and given up.

_ He’s a monster. A very evil man. _ Ezzy whimpers. The pleasure has won now. He can still feel that uncomfortable feeling of being too full and the pain that comes with it, but his body and mind has gotten used to it.

**_Are you okay, Ezzy?_ ** Dark Ezzy asks again before a moan leaves his lips. The monster cock inside his host is just too big that he can feel it inside himself too, which just seems impossible given he has no physical form.

_ Please… Ahhh…  _ Ezzy turns redder as the shocked trick-or-treater looks at him. For five whole seconds, his spell falters giving the six or seven-year-old a shell-shocking sight of a Spiderman being fucked like a whore. With each forceful thrust from the big black dude knocking the wind out of Spiderman.

**_Fuck!_ ** Dark Ezzy has to step in for a second, using the very limited power he has left to save his host. The little trick-or-tricker wipes the  _ hallucination _ off his eyes before heading for the front door.

Mr. Ebony didn’t give Ezzy an easy fast escape. The whole public fuck  _ torture _ lasts for almost an hour with quite a number of trick-or-treaters, and sometimes including parents, unknowingly witness an underage white boy being fucked by a black man out in the open. Doing it out in the open has made Mr. Ebony’s second load much more forceful and satisfying. As the blasting of cum turns to a trickle, Ezzy is even more full than he already was.

Ezzy left soon after. Of course, none of it did anything to help Dark Ezzy and so Ezzy goes home with a limp and an empty pumpkin basket. If nothing else, it only rekindles Ezzy’s desire to be with his father once again and makes Dark Ezzy feel more guilty.

_ I wonder how well my loyal Collin is handling things. Does he miss me as much as I miss him? Or is he perhaps with another “Daddy” now. I hope not. I hope I get to see him soon. _

Mr. Ebony goes to bed with a smile but a heavy heart. He wakes up the next day in a terrible mood. The encounter with Ezzy that he thought was just a drug-induced hallucination only makes him miss Collin even more.

That night, he tries getting himself high again, hoping for Collin to show up in his hallucination. But of course nothing of that sort happened.

_ Collin, please come home to me. _

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎃🍂🍁🍂🎃🍂🍁🍂🎃🍂🎃🍂🍁🍂🎃  
> 🎃🍂🍁 HAPPY HALLOWEEN 🍁🍂🎃  
> 🎃🍂🍁🍂🎃🍂🍁🍂🎃🍂🎃🍂🍁🍂🎃  
>   
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.  
>   
> Spooky Halloween is almost here so here's a Halloween chapter update. I hope you guys will enjoy. And before you ask, Yes. This story is going to have more chapters to come. Around 8 more chapters... or maybe more. 😈  
> 


	22. Two Halloweens Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life hasn't been kind to Peter. Ever since his wife left him, he felt empty.  
> But he knows it's all for the best. He could only reminisce on the good old days.  
> Specifically that day, two Halloweens ago.

It’s 8 PM and the early autumn night has already fallen on this small little town hours ago. Except for the dull chirping sound of crickets and the occasional hooting of owls, the dreary outdoors is empty and quiet. There’s not a single soul creeping on the streets. And town residents are already in their bed drifting into their good night sleep. But not Collin.

Collin sits on a chair, looking out his bedroom window and staring into the dead of the night. His lips droops into a frown as he tries his best to trace the moon hiding behind the evening cloud. His father has never broken a promise before, but how long does he have to hold out hope?

_ I hate it here. _ Collin lets out a deep exhale as his shoulders slump in defeat. He stares into the empty dark sky, devoid of stars that night.

_ It’s so boring here. _ Collin’s fingers tap the window sill as he thinks about how long he has been waiting for his father to fulfill his promise.

_ “Don’t worry, Collin. You will be back home with me in no time.” _ He remembers his father said as they packed his bags. He should have known by how much his father packed in his suitcase that he’d be away for months and months.

_ It’s been more than a year since...  _ Collin can feel the familiar burning sensation in his nose just before his eyes starts to well up. Through his misty vision he sees the house next door and that sends his tears to roll down his face.

_ “This town is so... OLD.” _ Not a day after Collin arrived at his mother’s hometown and he already knew he’d hate it there. His grandparents aren’t the problem. He loves his grandfather and adores his grandmother. Even the neighbors are nice and friendly. And Eddie - his mother’s childhood friend and now over is a great guy as well. But the town itself just isn’t what Collin was used to. And nothing resembles that complete dissonance more than that night. Halloween Night. 

In the house next door leaves a small family of four. A father, a mother and two little girls. But that night, their house looks like how it would on any other night. The lights are turned off with the entire family already asleep in their rooms. There aren’t any Halloween decorations on display. No pumpkin. No ghosts. No fake cobwebs and glowing skeletons. In fact, the entire town lacks any Halloween decorations. It’s as though Halloween isn’t a thing. Worse of all, there’s no trick-or-treating.

As tears roll down Collin’s face, he grabs the yellow and maroon gryffindor scarf he wore as part of his outfit two Halloweens ago. It isn’t exactly the trick-or-treating that he misses the most about it. It’s something that he can’t experience in this boring new town. He pulls the Harry Potter scarf close to his chest and he continues to let his tears stream. Though he tries his best not to make any sound, his sniffles echoes through the dead silence.

_ Hopefully Mom and Eddie won’t hear me crying. _ Collin prays.

**\--- Back Home ---**

Collin’s old residence stands out in the neighborhood and not in a good way. Where every other house tries to be the best at being spooky on Halloween, the Pritchard residence maintains its plain old questionable  _ charm _ . Living alone, Peter doesn’t have to ‘ _ do’ _ anything for this spooky holiday. Instead of taking time to put up decorations and prepare chocolate to give the trick-or-treaters, Peter chose to turn all the light off and pretend that no one’s home.

_ It’s for the best. _ Peter tells himself as he lay in bed awake. He can hear the doorbell ring, surely it’s a trick-or-treater. He chooses to ignore it.

_ This is for the best. _ Peter repeats to himself unconvincingly. The past year of living alone has been an eye-opening experience for him. He is finally able to come to terms with his bisexuality. He once loved his wife and he isn’t opposed to falling in-love with another woman someday.  _ Maybe not now. Maybe… in the far far future. _

With that said, he is currently in a cock-craze phase. ‘Pussy’ doesn’t even make it to his Top 5 list of priorities, where as ‘big black cock’ takes the #1 spot, followed by ‘cock’, ‘dick’, ‘meat’ and ‘dong’. He can only blame himself for that. Denying this side of him for years has made it perpetually hungry for attention. This in itself wouldn’t have been an issue if not for his desire to be a better father. As soon as Ebony realized that he had no intention in taking Collin back from his former wife, Ebony cut ties with him. The irony of being open to sex from both sexes but having a long dry spell.

1 NEW MESSAGE from Collin. Peter’s phone screensaver says.  _ It’s for the best.  _ Peter tries to convince himself as he opens the message.

“Please come and get me already. It’s lonely here.” Peter can feel the sadness overflowing from those two statements alone. It breaks his heart to see a message from Collin like this one. It breaks his heart even more knowing that Collin has been incessantly pleading with him for more than a year now.

_ Please son. You will understand when you grow up. _ Peter pleads in his mind. Though the message only brings him back to the events two years ago. Just a few days before Halloween night.

**\--- Two Halloweens Ago ---**

“Really?” Collin beams as he comes out of the backroom with the costume store owner. The older man matches it with a smile of his own. Everything seems normal but not to Peter’s knowing eyes. The sweaty pair has that faint smell of sex. Collin’s messy hair. Wrinkled clothes. Even Collin’s lips appear redder and puffier.

“Of course, little boy. I know I already paid your Daddy but I know you deserve the bonus. You worked hard for it.” The creepy older man leans forward. With his thumb, he wipes the tiny bead of his cum dangling on Collin’s chin. He then offers his thumb to the boy which Collin happily takes into his mouth. Sucking that tiny stray nectar.

“Ehem.” Peter clears his throat, nervously standing with the fake crutch under his pits,  _ helping  _ him stay upright. The costume store isn’t anywhere close to being deserted. In fact, the business seems booming with customers searching for the best costume for their kids or themselves on Halloween. A risky stunt like what the store owner just did in the backroom isn’t wise.

“Go ahead, little boy. Pick any outfit you want.” The costume store owner announces with a smile. Collin’s eyes sparkles at the vast collection of masks before him. Starting from crazy scary mask to cutesy one, Collin can pick anything he wants.

“Are you sure, Mister?”

“Of course. Anything for you, kiddo.” The creepy-looking older man smiles at Collin. His hands rests comfortably on Collin’s ass, occasionally giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Wow.” Collin eagerly browses the wide selection. He can’t believe that he can pick one for free. He doesn’t mind the man’s hand on his ass, or the fact that minutes ago, the same man was pressing that hard-on on him.

“May I suggest this one?” The store owner points to an outfit that stood out for him. His smile though seeming sweet looks more sinister for those who know his intention.

“But, that’s just a boy scout uniform. I have those at home.” Collin remarks disappointed at the recommendation.

“But this one has fake blood stains and rips on it. It’s perfect.” The creepy man moves behind Collin, hands moving towards the preteen’s shoulders. He moans as he kneads his fingers on Collin’s shoulder muscles. One hand slides inside through the neck hole of Collin’s shirt. His fingers searching for the young preteen’s nipples.

“Yeah. But I don’t want to wear that.” Collin’s honest confession makes the man groan with disappointment. “What about that?” He points to a costume in a separate rack. A premium one. It’s a Harry Potter costume. A long black robe with Harry’s house insignia on it. It comes with the yellow and maroon scarf, matching necktie, round eyeglasses and a wand.

“Are you a fan of Harry Potter, Jake?” The older man’s creepy smile grows more sinister as he continues to play with Collin’s nipple. The boy’s moans are his reward.

“Not really, but I think- Never mind.” Collin blushes, not wanting to admit that he finds the Harry Potter actor cute.

“This is perfect.” The older man beams. He quickly retrieves the outfit off the rack and puts it on a little pile. 

Peter stands behind the two of them. His eyes keep darting around the costume store, being the unwilling look out. He is currently more focused on the cop in uniform who just came in.

“Here.” The store owner hands the folded outfit to Peter.

“Your fly is open.” Peter whispers, so no one could hear. His worried look just pisses the other guy off.

“What is it that you’re so worried about?” he asks with a loud sigh.

“That cop. He’s--”

“I’ll take care of that. Just go try this on the boy. My fiancé will assist you shortly.”

“Let’s go, Co- Jake.” Peter catches and corrects himself before he exposes his son’s real name. He ushers Collin towards the fitting room. Heart pounding in his chest.

There are five fitting rooms in total for the store. Three on one side. Two on the other. Peter would have preferred the side with only two fitting stalls. It would mean lesser people, but the cop is picking costumes near there. Peter leads Collin to the other side. The other two stalls are already occupied, leaving the middle one vacant. Peter gulps, hating the circumstance.

“Hey, I heard you need help.” A young man appears out of nowhere, startling Peter. The man wears the same polo shirt uniform that the other store staff wears. Peter is just about to decline when he remembers what the store owner said.

“You’re--”

“Aaron. I’m the fiancé.” The dark-haired young man doesn’t look a day older than 18. Just average in height. That’s the only thing average with him. He has a slender build and the perfect tan. Or maybe it’s his natural complexion. That one is a bit ambiguous. He has a beauty mark above his luscious lips that is hard to miss. And his thick eyebrows demand unwavering admiration.

_ GORGEOUS. _ Peter finishes his sentence mentally. His mouth remains open with awe. He hasn’t had the urge to fuck anyone lately, but if he has to, he’d pick this young man.  _ I can’t believe that old geezer is going to marry someone so… perfect. _

“Hi!” Collin blushes as the young man catches him staring.

“Are you ready to try it on, Jake?” Aaron asks. Collin only nods.

“Thanks for the offer. I can’t do it myself because...” Peter gestures to his crutch, while he hands the folded outfit to Aaron. He says this loud enough for the other customers to hear him.

“It’s my pleasure, Sir.” Aaron responds before he and Collin head for the vacant stall. Peter waits outside. He sits down on a bench directly opposite the fitting stalls, where two other customers are already sitting.

The first one is a father. Every so often the boy from the first stall would come out and show his father the outfit. The son is clearly picky to which the father can only sigh.  _ “That looks good.” _ the father would say. Then the boy would pout and respond with a complaint.  _ “It’s itchy.”  _ or  _ “It’s too small.” _ or  _ “I hate the color though.” _

The other one is a teen who is busy on his phone while his friend or maybe boyfriend tries on an outfit in the third fitting stall.

Peter is more focused on his apprehension and worries. He is against this risky encounter. He is entirely against the idea of whoring his son out. Mr. Ebony makes the decision and he has no say on the matter. Unfortunately, Collin wants it, too. His objection is nothing more than a minor inconvenience to the man.

_ “I can’t go with Collin. The wife went to visit her parents and I need to take care of the kids.” _ Mr. Ebony informed Peter.

_ “But-- I didn’t sign up for this.” _ Peter protested.

_ “No, you didn’t. And you can quit any time. Do you want to quit now?” _ Mr. Ebony’s question was answered by silence.  _ “I know you only knew about me and your son two months ago but you are part of this now. And so, you will accompany Collin to the client in this address.” _

_ “But who is the client?” _   
  
_ “You’ll know when you get there. Just go with it.” _

The fitting stall is almost the size of a public bathroom. With the two of them in there, there’s only room left for a third person to squeeze in. The thin plywood divider between the stalls seems to be made of substandard material. Yet it is still much more preferable than the curtain that functions as the door.

“Do I really need to take off everything?” Collin is facing away Aaron, hiding the blush on his face and his throbbing hard-on. He has been with many men before but he rarely gets a chance to be with another teen. Much less a gorgeous young man like Aaron, whom he had never seen before.

“Yes, Jake. This outfit also has matching undergarments. Don’t be shy.” Aaron responds as he snaps a quick picture of Collin in only his white underwear. He has to admit that the printed words on the boy’s white undies are pretty hilarious.

“Just Slytherin.” The underwear says. It’s a birthday gift from Jordan to Collin on the preteen’s most recent birthday, before he did just that.  **Slyther-in.**

“I- Okay.” Collin pushes his underwear down. Revealing himself to the fiancé of the guy he just serviced in the store’s back room. He can still taste cum in his mouth. He feels exposed and vulnerable, but that isn’t new to him. Somehow, this guy is different. He wants to impress Aaron for some reason. His hand moves to cover his hard-on before he turns to face the guy. “I-- I’m sorry. I didn’t know why. It just--”

“Oh, sorry. You just have that fine ass. I can’t help it.” Aaron responds. Collin’s eyes are drawn to the young man’s hand. More specifically what that hand fished out - a throbbing uncut member.

“Why are you--?” Collin blushes. Trying desperately to avert his gaze from the young man’s towering hard-on, but miserably fails.

“Do you wanna touch it?” Aaron asks. As soon as he moves his hand away, Collin realizes that this man is hung. His Uncle Jordan level of hung. Yet another thing that’s not average about Aaron. Collin gulps.

“Really? I- I can?”

“Sure.” Aaron needs only to take one step. Collin’s heart jumps in his chest. Aaron is only a few inches taller than him. With their bodies so close to each other, their hard cocks are almost on the same level. The purple bulbous head weighs down the slender shaft. Its tip kisses Collin’s.

“I--”

“Go ahead, Jake.” Aaron merely rests one hand on Collin’s shoulders and the preteen’s knees immediately buckles.

_ It’s so pretty. _ Collin is mesmerized by the pulsating cock before him. His fingers wrap around the slender long meat while his mouth waters for that bead of clear nectar peeking out of the piss slit. He looks up.  _ Are you sure? _ His eyes ask.

“Go ahead.” Aaron grabs the round glasses and puts it on Collin. He smiles. “Go ahead, Potter. Make my wand shoot some magic.” Collin giggles, loving the play on words.

“It would be my pleasure, Professor Dumbledore.” Collin whispers with a smile. His eyes move back to that bead of precum. It has gotten bigger. He sticks his tongue out, eager to scoop that bead when he remembers his Daddy Ebony.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t.” Collin’s back presses on the fitting stall wall behind him. He’s apologetic as he looks up at Aaron.

“Why?”

“My… My Dad is outside. And-” Collin gulps. “There are people in the next stall.”

_ That’s not it. I know I don’t care about the other people or Dad. But- I’m here because this young man’s future husband paid Daddy Ebony. I wasn’t-- This guy is not part of-- _

“Don’t worry, Jake. We just have to keep quiet. I also don’t want my fiancé to know.” Aaron assures with a playful wink. That doesn’t help Collin’s worries at all.

_ Right. I wasn’t sure why it felt like cheating before. Now I know it’s because it IS cheating. I can’t… Can I? _ Collin takes a deep breath, noticing quickly the lack of male musk emanating from the young man’s crotch.

“No. I can’t.” Collin responds.

“Come on, Jake. I know you just finished giving my fiancé a blowjob in the back room.”

“How did you-?” Collin gasps, surprised that this young man knew about it. He hasn’t seen Aaron in the theater before.

“He’s my future husband. I know all his business.” Collin gulps, unsure what to make of the smirk on Aaron’s face. “But he doesn’t have to know mine. I won’t tell anyone.” Aaron promises.

_ If he won’t tell anyone… And we keep quiet. Then no one would know. And… Daddy Ebony won’t know. _ Collin’s eyes look at that bead of precum again. It is now threatening to drop to the floor below.  _ It would be a waste. _

“Go on, Jake.” Aaron offers a smile.

“No.”

“Really?” Aaron asks. His index finger scoops that bead off his tip. He deliberately waves his glistening fingertips on Collin’s face before teasingly licking it off.

“No.” Collin gulps again. His knees leave the floor as he prepares to get up but a hand grabs his shoulders.

“You are one loyal boy. I can’t say the same about myself.” Aaron admits. Collin looks at him confused. “I guess I’ll have to come clean now. I just joined your club. This is my wedding gift courtesy of my loving fiancé.”

“Really?” Collin asks, hopeful but unconvinced. Though his eyes dart back to that purple head again and the new bead of precum forming there.

“Really. Your Daddy Ebony personally recommended you. I am glad he did. You’re a cute kid.”

“Thanks.” Collin blushes. He isn’t sure if it’s more because his Daddy Ebony is so proud of him that he got the recommendation, or because Aaron finds him cute.

“So are you going to-- Aaaahhhh…” Aaron has to cover his mouth with his hand to keep his gasp.

“Mmmm…” Collin flicks his tongue on the young man’s bulbous purple head. He keeps sliding his tongue there eagerly seeking those tempting beads of precum from before. His hand moves to Aaron’s thighs for stability.

“Mmmm… F--” Aaron is marrying this creepy store owner for the promise of a comfortable life. He has used his body to win over favors from men. He uses his sexuality to get what he wants. All those experiences with experienced men, none compares with this.  _ Maybe getting dragged into this wicked theater world isn’t so bad. _

“You’re good… Too good.” Aaron’s bites on his fist to muffle his moans. His knees are weak. He is close. Too close.

“Jake, is everything okay in there?” Peter asks from the outside, uncomfortable with this whole risky arrangement and worried for obvious reasons.

“Everyth- thing… is fine, Si-i-ir.” comes Aaron’s response. Collin, who was going to answer his father’s questions, gets held in place. Aaron’s bulbous head is now lodged in his throat. “Jake, I’m… cl-o-ose.” Aaron warns. Collin knows exactly, what to do. Go faster.

“Okay. I just--” Peter stutters. The father beside him looks at him curiously.  _ How do I warn them to keep it down? _ He can hear some panting from inside the fitting stall. He is sure the man and the teenager beside him can hear it, too. “Can I see the outfit, Collin?”

“Aaaaahhhh!” Aaron bites harder on his fist. He has never come this fast and hard before, but there he is. In his husband’s costume store. Receiving a blowjob. Shooting his cum down an underage stranger’s throat. An arrangement made by his own husband-to-be. He never thought he’d be here. He never thought he’d like it. He is wrong. And he’s happy he is wrong. His moan, though muffled, can be heard from outside. Even the teenager looks up from his phone.

“Is everything--?” Peter can hear coughing. He knows what is going on inside the stall. And the other two sitting beside him is undoubtedly starting to suspect something.

“Fine… Just fine…” Aaron grunts, panting. “More than fine. You’re perfect.” he whispers to the coughing preteen.

“What happened?” Peter asks the question that the other two curious customers are probably asking in their head.

“I just--” Aaron starts to say, but doesn’t know how to finish it.

“I choked.” Collin tries, but only manages to make things more suspicious.

_ What kind of answer is that? He’s listening in closer now. He’d know. Fuck! _ Peter curses. He’s sitting on a bench right outside the fitting stall with a father, who undoubtedly knows what sex noises sounds like, and a teenager, who is naturally horned up and always thinking about sex. There’s no worse witnesses to hide this poor judgment from. Luckily, the guy from the third stall unintentionally saved them.

“Hey, babe. What do you think?” The other teenager declares, coming out of the third stall in a Dracula outfit. Going to find a Halloween costume may be a chore to some but not to this teen. He went all out with fake fangs on, make up and all.

“Is that what took you so long? You did your make-up?” the teen asks, almost disappointed.

“Well, I have to be sure that the outfit would match my planned make-up. It’s a party and I plan to stand out.”

“Such a showman.” The other teen chuckles. “Are we taking this one?”

“Yup. This one seems nice.”

Luckily, this cute exchange between a teen gay couple has caught the father’s attention. Momentarily distracting him from the suspicious noise from inside the middle fitting stall. Peter mentally exhales with relief. Despite his poised composure, he was truly scared that his life would end then.

“Is this okay, Dad?” The boy from the first fitting stall asks while the teen couple leaves.

“That looks cute, son. Is that the Prince Charming one? Or the Prince Eric one?” The father asks. Peter honestly doesn’t know the difference.

“What are you doing?” Collin asks, watching the young man on his knees. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Aaron smirks before he reaches for Collin’s cock. He smirks before he leans in.

“Please, no.” Collin whimpers as he pushes Aaron away. Despite his vast sexual experience, he hasn’t had anyone touch him there. And he prefers it to stay that way.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asks.

“I- I just want you to… fuck me.” Collin averts his gaze. 

“Here? Are you sure?”

“Please…”

“As you wish, Potter.” Aaron eagerly gets off his knees, his smile going wider.

“He’s going to try another one. Kids this day, right? So picky.” The other father remarks to Peter. “Name’s Matthew, by the way.”

“Oh. Peter.” Peter only smiles back nervously.

“How’s your son, anyway? I haven’t seen him with his outfit?”

“Oh, I- yeah. He picked a Harry Potter outfit. I think-- I think it would look good on him.”

“Ohh… My son isn’t a fan of Harry Potter, but I am.” The other father - Matthew, confesses.

“Yeah, Col- I mean, Jake loves Harry Potter too.”

“I would love to see him with his Halloween outfit.” Matthew adds.

“Oh, I- I think…” Peter gulps. He was trying to take this man’s attention away from his son as he could hear the faint sounds of Collin’s moans and Aaron’s grunts from the middle stall. It seems he failed his task. He was just about to make another attempt at distracting this man when Collin’s head popped out of the curtained stall.

“Hey, Dad. I--” Collin stops, not wanting to let a moan out. He wants to bite his lip but that would only give things away so he has to fight that urge as well. His pleading eyes catch his father’s worried gaze and he forces a smile of reassurance.

“Oh, hey Jake. Is the outfit fitting you well?” Peter asks, worried. The beads of sweat forming above his son’s lips. The rapidly moving dilated pupils. The hard grip of Collin’s hand on the edge of the fitting room wall. There is no doubt in Peter’s mind that Collin is getting fucked in a public place. He is sure that the father beside him knows it as well.

Collin can’t even get himself to answer. With Aaron’s purple bulbous head leading the exploration of his bowels, he can barely maintain his composure. Beads of sweat trickle down his face as his eyes wander aimlessly around. He is almost close to breaking his facade. Aaron isn’t rough, at least not as rough as Collin is used to. Aaron is not gentle either. He isn’t as great as Collin’s  _ Daddy _ but the young man sure knows how to hit that spot at the right angle.

“Oh! Those glasses look good on him.” Matthew remarks to Peter’s surprise. The man didn’t comment about Collin’s peculiar behavior and Peter is confused. He was sure the man would freak out and call the cops. Or at the very least, comment about it and walk away with his son.

_ This boy is a bit loose. No doubt that a much bigger cock is exploring this cunt constantly. But this is awesome. I can’t believe I am fucking a younger teen for a change. In front of his father, too. _

“Oh!?” Collin gasps as he gets pushed further out of the fitting stall. His whole upper body is now outside. Luckily, he has his black wizard robe on and his naked lower half remains safe inside the stall. Aaron just continues hammering on while Collin struggles to move the curtain so as to keep the inside of the stall hidden from everyone else.

Peter’s eyes widen like saucers. Not just from Aaron’s risky gamble but also because the police officer from earlier appeared out of nowhere. The officer is passing in front of him, heading for the recently vacated third stall with a Santa costume in his hand, when Collin gets pushed out and blocked his way. Luckily, the police officers only looked at the apologetic Collin for a quick second before continuing with his path.

_ Isn’t it a bit too early for picking a Santa Claus costume? _ This should be Peter’s first thought, but it wasn’t.  _ No. Not the police. He said he’d handle this. What is he--? _ Turning back to the store, Peter sees the store owner entertaining another customer.  _ Fuck! _

“Oh! That scarf looks just like in the movie.” Matthew remarks as if blissfully choosing to remain ignorant of what is happening behind closed curtains. The scarf wrapped around Collin’s neck does look like an official Gryffindor scarf. Peter can see that, but he is more focused on something else.

“Thank you, …” Collin stops as Aaron pulls the ends of the scarf and he gets yanked back inside the fitting stall.

“Fuck.” Aaron’s thrusts become more aggressive. He yanks the scarf, tightening it around Collin’s neck. It forces Collin to arch his back as his head and neck gets pulled backwards. “Oh, fuck.” Aaron whispers, gasping. His mind has no room for subtlety now. Loud slapping sound of flesh echoes from their stall.

Peter can see suspicion and shock on Matthew’s eyes. He gulps as he tries to make up for an excuse. “I-- I knew those pants were gonna be a problem.” Peter remarks, catching the other father’s attention.

“It seemed too small when Jake picked it earlier.” Peter adds, loud enough for everyone nearby to hear. This doesn’t give a clear alibi for the distinct sex noises coming from the middle stall but it is the best Peter could come up with. He just hopes that it is good enough to at least put some doubt in this other father’s mind. And convince the police officer from the other stall not to barge in and catch his son in the act. If only he knew he didn’t have too.

_ What is Mr. Glenworth and Officer Hank doing here? _ Collin thinks to himself as his oxygen supply gets cut off by the tightening scarf around his neck. His Daddy Ebony didn’t mention the other two being here.

“I’m close… Almost there.” Aaron announces as his thrusts go hyperspeed.

“Oh, whatever they’re doing there is working.” Matthew, or Mr. Glenworth to Collin, answers feigning innocence. He smiles, taking away some of clueless Peter’s worries.

“Yeah. I guess the pants are gonna fit now.”

“AAAAAHHHH!!!!...” Aaron roars from the stall. The noise from the store itself drowns most of this but everyone near that fitting stalls can hear it clearly. Luckily, this is a well-planned event organized by Mr. Ebony. And it serves multiple purposes. One, it welcomes Peter to the theatre circle. And two, it is also a stag party for both grooms.

It is a shock to Peter when the middle stall curtain opens with Aaron already fully clothed but Collin is still panting on the floor. The black wizard robe is folded up over Collin’s body, leaving his lower half exposed. Peter could see his son’s hole leaking Aaron’s cum and Mr. Glenworth can see it too.

“I- A… What…?” Peter stutters, unable to make an excuse for this. The smirk on Aaron’s face only makes him start to hyperventilate. Worse still, Officer Hank from the next stall gets out of the stall, looks at Peter’s mortified face and then joins Collin in the middle stall.

“Wh-” Peter’s mouth opens and closes. He can see his life flash before his eyes. He doesn’t realize what really is going on until Officer Hank fishes his cock out, picks Collin up from the floor and then starts to direct that thick white cock inside his son’s cum-lubed hole.

“Welcome to our secret club.” Mr. Glenworth whispers as he puts his arm over Peter’s shoulders. The wide grin on his face clears all the doubts in Peter’s mind.   
  
_ “You’ll know when you get there. Just go with it.” _ Peter remembers Mr. Ebony said when he asked who the client was. Now he understands.

Peter can’t decide if he’s still shocked or if he is now furious at this  _ mischievous prank _ . His cock has no room for doubts though. Being hard and straining against his pants, his cock has already decided how it feels about the whole situation.

“I see that you are enjoying watching your son getting used.” Mr. Glenworth whispers in Peter’s ears as the latter watches the police officer in uniform fuck the light out of his son. Peter shamefully move to cover himself which only makes Mr. Glenworth chuckle.

“It’s not like…”

“Don’t worry. I don’t judge. In fact, if you’d let me fuck your boy, I’d let you fuck mine.” Peter’s eyes widen at the proposal. A shiver run down his spine before he turned to the guy.

“Are you serious?” Peter asks with his eyes. Answered only by a smirk. And just like a rehearsed play the first stall opens.

“Does this look good on me, Daddy?” Skylar asks. Mr. Glenworth and Peter turn to him. One with a smirk while the other with a hesitant smile.

“I think you put the pants inside out.” Peter gulps. His eyes trail upwards from where he was staring.

“Skylar, my friend wants to help you with your Halloween costume shopping. You’d let him help, right?” Mr. Glenworth asks. Peter could see the boy’s expression sour at that.

“But, Dad- I-”

“YOU’D LET HIM HELP. Right, Skylar?” Mr. Glenworth repeats himself. The expression on the boy’s face hardens before turning to Peter.

“Of course. Can you help me, Mister?” Skylar finally asks. Peter can see from the unmasked expression on the preteen boy’s face that he didn’t mean what he said. He can see that the boy is holding his breath when he enters the fitting room with him. He can see Skylar’s eyes pleading him to stop when he pushes the boy to his knees. Peter didn’t care. And once that warm mouth wraps around his member, nothing else mattered.

With his own son’s muffled moans urging him on from the next stall, Peter humps into the preteen’s mouth with earnest. He didn’t even mind that the father is recording all of it. In fact, he intends to ask for a copy later. As his son’s moans rise to crescendo, he grabs Skylar’s hair, pulling the preteen up. Skylar has barely finished turning around and Peter is already pushing himself in.

“Aaahh…” A well-respected police officer is molesting his own son’s hole in the next stall. And he is doing the same thing to another man’s preteen son. And this boy’s father is not stopping him. Peter has never been a huge cummer but that day he poured every single drop of cum his balls could churn up. He came so hard and so much that he felt light-headed afterwards.

That day, Peter became an official member of the Theater club. He couldn’t be happier. In a store full of innocent and clueless shoppers, he watched as his son and the other preteen service a train of men. All strangers to him but he could tell that his son knows them personally and intimately. Most of them were arrested during that whole police investigation on their theater ring. But only a few were proven guilty. Luckily, none of them ratted on the rest.

**\--- Present ---**

_ It’s for the best. This is for Collin. _ Peter remarks as he readjust his painful erection in his pants. His phone buzzes once more with another message. This time it’s from someone else.

“Are you free tonight? 😉” It’s from Jordan. Peter gulps as he thinks about what to send back.

_ I am single now. Markie is-- He’s my son, not my lover. So it’s not cheating, right? _ Peter knows this is true. His heart just doesn’t know it yet. Somehow, he still feels like he is cheating on Markie.

“I’m free. Do you wanna come over?” Peter’s shaking thumb presses the send button. He looks at the nearly empty bottle of lube beside his bed.  _ I would need more than that. I gotta buy more tomorrow. _

“Bring lube and condoms.” Peter added in another text. But of course Jordan didn’t bring any.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☃️🎁🎆🎇✨🎉🎊🎉✨🎇🎆🎁☃️  
> ☃️🎁🎆 HAPPY NEW YEAR 🎇✨🎉  
> ☃️🎁🎆🎇✨🎉🎊🎉✨🎇🎆🎁☃️  
>   
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.  
>   
> Life has been unkind for the past few. Work, personal life and health (mental and physically) needed my attention.  
> I am still not back, unfortunately. But I know I can't end the year without posting another chapter.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
> Schedule for the next chapter is still unknown but it will definitely come.  
> ＜br />  
> Belated happy holidays everyone. And wish you all a happy and prosperous 2021.＜br />


	23. The Good One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're life is nothing but a series of unfortunate events, one after the other, you can't get yourself to trust when good things finally happen.  
>  That's certainly true in Selena's case.  
>  Her life has not been kind ever since she unknowingly brought home that curse vase.  
>  Now, fate has smiled on her, yet it all seems to be a bit too good to be true.  
>  Maybe Ezzy can help his Mom know for sure.  
> 

_ It’s so quiet. _

The church is mammoth-sized in comparison to the number of people it is accommodating at the moment. It’s a special day but it’s also a private event.

_ It’s too quiet now. _

It’s just a local church from a virtually unknown town picked not for its beauty or glory but for its sentimental value for the groom. The same place where the groom’s parents got married. And at the moment, this simple church is all glammed-up.

_ So quiet. _

An arc of greenery adorned with pretty white roses greets the small crowd at the entrance. Then a long white carpet will lead the bride down the aisle to the altar. Each pew is accentuated by a well-arranged bouquet of white roses and daisies while strategically placed white rose petals are scattered on the floor in each side of the white carpet. Long white veils form beautiful arcs webbing each church pillar together and the simple-looking church chandeliers are replaced with something more sophisticated and elegant. In fact, everything seems elegant and well-organized. Even the altar which remains as simple as could be, gets elevated by two tall arrangements of white flowers on each side. And the warm yellow lights blend perfectly with the natural sun rays coming through the stained church window.

_ Isn’t this grand? This is SO NOT what my Mom would have wanted. _ Ezzy mutters with a smile. He knows how his mother doesn’t like making a scene. Something so grand like this, she wouldn’t want to be a part of it.

_ Too many flowers, right? Too white. But still so muted considering Brandon’s way of showing his love and adoration. _ Ezzy chuckles remembering the grand proposal that happened in a yacht with fireworks and all that.

_ I guess it’s a compromise.  _ Ezzy stands outside the church. He is nervous and his body handles this by obsessively straightening out his three piece suit over and over. He loves how the tailor-fitted suit clung to his body, following the V-shape of his well-defined torso. At age 14, puberty has already done wonders to his body, transforming him from the boy he once was to the man he is slowly becoming. Still he knows he might never get used to wearing fancy clothes like this. No matter how much his future stepfather spoils him.

_ I can’t believe my Mom is marrying Superman.  _ From a great distance, Ezzy can still see the gorgeous groom waiting at the altar. The sight is so surreal that Ezzy is still finding it hard to believe that his mother bumped into the famous celebrity and love bloomed for the two on the spot. The existence of love-at-first-sight is subjective. Brandon Lockhart, the man of steel himself, attests to it but Ezzy isn’t so sure. He has an experience of his own though. Not quite love-at-first-sight, but something close to it. It was the moment Ezzy saw Superman in person in his mom’s front doorstep.

_ Can you believe it, Dark Ezzy? _ Ezzy’s smile softens.  _ Dark Ezzy. _ He says again.

**\--- More than a Year Ago ---**

_ It’s… Superman. _ Ezzy’s jaw drops to the floor. His eyes wide. His face freezes mid gasp as his emotions fight for dominance over his facial expression. His grip on his Mom’s apartment door tightens as he gulps.

_ Why is Superman here? _

“Hey, kiddo.” The Superman actor says with a confident smile, immediately making Ezzy’s knees weak.

_ I- Ahhh. _

“You’re Ezekiel, right?”

_ He knows my name. FUCK! _

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Ezzy’s eyes follow the huge manly hand being offered to him.

_ Why does he know my name? _ Inevitably, his eyes move to the man’s pants, hoping for a suggestive bulge. Nothing.

“Is your Mom here?”

_ Why the FUCK is Superman at my Mom’s front door? Talking to me. _

“Hello?” Brandon waves his hand in front of the starstrucked tween, jerking Ezzy back to reality. The fact that he hasn’t spoken a word since he opened the door dawned on him.

“I-- Ahhh… Mom. Yes. Inside.” Ezzy has never been starstruck before. His father is the single most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his life, and that’s counting all the other good-looking men he has been with. But even Callum is not even close to the perfection of this Hollywood actor. This man is not just gorgeous and dashing, he IS sex in human form.

_ I bet those clear-cut jawlines can cut diamonds. I can just get lost in those blue eyes. Those curly brown hair, it looks so… Clark Kent-y. That body… Damn that body. _ Ezzy fights the urge to bite his lips. He stands only six inches shorter than Brandon and he has taken cocks twice that length. Still, he feels so small next to the Superman actor. His younger and smaller body looks frail next to Brandon’s superhero physique.

**_Please snap us like a twig, Superman._ ** Dark Ezzy chimes in.

The first time Ezzy saw Brandon Lockhart was on screen as Superman. And ever since then, he has been a fan. He forced his Dad to let him watch all of Brandon’s previous works and goes to great lengths to watch the succeeding ones. Ezzy never thought he’d see the guy in person, but he had fantasized plenty of dirty scenarios with the actor. Let’s just say that Ezzy had laid to rest plenty a box of tissue for him.

“Can I come in?” Brandon asks.

“Oh. yes. Please…” Ezzy moves out of the way. “Mom… MOM… MOOOMMM.” Ezzy screams, his eyes not leaving the gorgeous man who is entering the apartment.

“What is it, Ez-- Brandon. Why are you here?” Selena remarks, seemingly unpleased with the unexpected visit.

“Hi, Selena. I- I am in town for a shoot. I was hoping to invite you and your son to join me for dinner.” Brandon’s sentence rises with his offer. His pleasant smile distracts anyone who notices just how lame his excuse was.

“Tonight?” Selena asks, turning to the clock that says 6:00 PM.

“Yes. The car is waiting outside.”

“Let’s go.” Ezzy responds in his mother’s lingering silence. Selena looks at her son, surprisingly unsurprised at Ezzy’s enthusiasm. Ezzy can only offer a guilty smile back.

This was the first time Ezzy wore a three piece suit. Despite how the Hollywood actor made it seem like it’s a spur of the moment thing, he has the perfectly fitted three-piece suit ready for Ezzy to wear. Selena wears a simple but elegant peach-colored dress Brandon got for her.

The dinner is in a high-end restaurant and they have a private fancy room for themselves. Ezzy can tell it’s an expensive full-course meal because the plates are way too big for the food on . And he doesn’t recognize any of the dishes being served.

“Is he… are you… together?” Ezzy asks out-of-the-blue while they are eating the bread and soup appetizer. He just can’t keep that question to himself any longer.

“I- We… Ummm…” This isn’t how Selena wants Ezzy to know. In fact, she really doesn’t want Ezzy to know about this. It isn’t that she wants to hide it from her son. It’s just that she isn’t sure that a relationship with a famous Hollywood actor would last long. For her, this relationship is nothing but a fairy tale. A car crash waiting to happen, but she is willing to buckle in for the ride if only to have this experience with the sexiest man alive. She doesn’t want Ezzy to know though. The last thing she wants is to break his son’s image of his idol.

“Yes, Ezekiel. Your Mom and I are together.” Brandon answers for Selena. The smile on Ezzy’s face is exactly why Selena doesn’t want to know about this.

“So you’re that mystery woman I heard on TV.” Ezzy enthusiastically asks his mother as soon as the question popped in his head.

Everybody knows about Brandon’s late wife. Everyone knows about the accident from years ago that took her life and almost killed the actor’s son. But most of all, everyone knows about how the actor chose to stay single ever since he became a widower. So it is understandable that the news of the sexiest-man-alive dating someone again makes giant waves in the show business news. Ezzy just didn’t think that the news was actually about his mom.

“Yes?” Selena responds.

In response, Brandon happily narrates how he bumped into Selena at her workplace. He explains how he fell in-love at that very moment. “There is something about her that draws me in. Your mother is a gentle soul. So gorgeous. So pretty and I see that it runs in the family.” Ezzy can’t help but blush at that. Brandon continues on but Ezzy could only focus on the dirty thoughts in his mind.

His eyes have already gulped down how gorgeous Brandon Lockhart looks in that black pinstripe suit. Now he is moving on to more tempting sights like Brandon’s red kissable lips, his prominently masculine Adam's apple and most of all the stray chest hair peeking through the gray button-up shirt underneath.

_ I admire the strength of that top button. It is clearly at its last leg, threatening to pop open. Please just do it. Just let go. _ Ezzy pleads to whichever god is listening, begging to see more than just a glimpse of Brandon’s hairy chest.

It is around the middle of the main course when Selena excuses herself to the bathroom, Ezzy knows that this is his chance. A chance to do what he wants with the man of his liquid fantasies.

_ I bet he’s huge. _ Ezzy smirks as he starts his silent chant. 

**_What are you doing?_ ** Dark Ezzy asks, alarmed at that familiar demonic spell Ezzy is brewing. Ezzy hasn’t done this before, amplifying someone’s sexual desires. He has always refused to do so. He always leaves this spell for Dark Ezzy to cast.

_ I’m just gonna check how hard the man of steel can get. _ Ezzy couldn’t help but bite his lip.

**_Ezzy stop._ **

“Hey, kiddo. Do you want to ask me something?” Brandon asks politely, noticing that Ezzy is slowly dragging his chair closer to his.

“Oh, it’s nothing…” Ezzy smiles. “I just want to be closer to Superman.” Ezzy puts his hand on Brandon’s mighty thigh. The pillowy and desperately seductive tone he used leaves no room for any other interpretation.

“Oh.” Brandon gulps, extremely conscious of the young tween’s hand that is slowly creeping up his thighs. “Ummm, so Ezekiel, do you play any sports in school?”

“I play basketball, football, volleyball. Anything with balls on it. I love balls.” Ezzy adds with a knowing smile.

**_No, you can’t do this._ **

“Oh. Right.” Brandon gives the private room a quick glance. His attempt to distract his girlfriend’s son clearly isn’t working. He is suddenly aware of how thin the fancy wall dividers are, how it hangs an inch or two above the floor and how his head peeks out of the top of the divider if he stands.

“Do you want to know what sports I love the most?” Ezzy teases as his hand nears its goal.

**_Ezzy, stop this._ **

“Ezekiel.” Brandon announces in his deep stern Superman voice. His attempt of saying Stop without actually saying the word. His hand grabs Ezzy’s under the table, stopping it from reaching his crotch. His eyes dart to the doorless entrance, worried that someone, maybe even his girlfriend, might come in at any time. “I don’t think--”

“It’s SUCK-ccer.” Ezzy smirks. He gives Brandon a playful little wink before he slides himself off his chair.

**_Ezzy, stop. This is your Mom’s boyfriend._** Dark Ezzy protests desperately. Instead of heeding his warning, Ezzy amps his spell. Dark Ezzy feels dread as his host’s knees hits the floor with an inaudible thud.

_ Yes. And he’s also Superman. I’ve waited for this moment far too long. _

**_Ezzy, NO. You can’t._** Dark Ezzy tries again as he hears the nearing footsteps from outside.

“What are you--?” Brandon watches in horror as his girlfriend’s son descents to the floor. The tween gives him a cheeky smile before hiding into the dark space behind the long fancy white table cloth. “Hey.”

“Oh, sorry.” A woman’s voice brings Brandon’s attention to the entrance of the private dining area. There stands a woman with two little kids with her. A little girl of around 6 years old wearing a fine yellow dress with hair beautifully kept in a nice braid and a little young boy, maybe a year younger, who looks at him with that recognizable look of admiration.

“Oh, hi.” Brandon responds with a forced smile. His hand remains under the table, holding on to Ezzy’s hand and not letting go. From below the table, he sees the white cloth lift as Ezzy’s head peeks. A gentle exploring touch moves up his other thigh faster than the previous one did. His other hand is on top of the table, and moving it anywhere would just arouse suspicion.

“Ummm… Sorry, ummm… I don’t want to intrude or anything, but…” The shy mother declares as her kids stand in front of her. From the firm grip she has on their shoulders, she is physically stopping them from running towards the Hollywood actor. Which is probably for the best because Ezzy’s hand has already reached Brandon’s crotch and is happily giving it a  _ passionate _ rubbing and groping.

**_Stop, Ezzy. You can’t do this to your Mom’s boyfriend._ **

“Oh.” Brandon’s smile tenses. His thick manly eyebrows furrow while his eyes give this strong fierce look of concentration.

“Oh, sorry for… We didn’t mean to intru--”

“It’s okay. No. It’s fine.” Brandon quickly mellows the expression on his face. If he has learned anything from his years of experience as an actor, one should always wear a happy smile in front of the fans. Else, a dirty rumour of being a snob will spread faster than wildfire. So instead of letting this mother and her kids walk away with a bitter experience of meeting him, he slides himself forward in his chair. His crotch comes at the unprepared Ezzy under the table in such a remarkable speed that it knocks the tween on the floor.

“Are you sure?” The woman asks, hesitantly. As soon as he loosens her grip on her kids, the two little pipsqueak run towards their favorite superhero.

“Superman.” The young little boy cheers as he produces a Superman playing card from his pocket for Brandon to sign. The beaming grin on the young boy’s face won’t accept a no. Regretfully, he has to let go of Ezzy’s hand to sign the card.

**_Ezzy, stop._ **

_ Don’t worry. I won’t get caught. _

**_You noticed how happy your Mom is lately. It’s because of this guy. You can’t break your Mom’s heart._ **

_ Not if I won’t get caught. _ Ezzy eagerly gets up and crawls back towards his mom’s boyfriend. He has fantasized about sucking and riding Superman’s cock. He is sure it would be mammoth-sized.  _ Besides, you know he wants this. All men do. _

When the tween’s hand returns on his thighs, Brandon realizes that Ezzy isn’t backing down. He has a decision to make and fast. Either he stays in place and tries to keep things together until he is once again alone with the tween, or he can get up now and move away from the table. Immediately after he realizes his predicament, the choice is taken out of his hand. His zipper lowers down leaving him no choice but to mask it by clearing his throat.

“Can I take a picture of you and my kids?” The woman asks. Brandon can feel Ezzy’s hand slide inside his fly, taking his cock out. He gulps but maintains that sweet friendly smile.

“Sure. Can I just sit here for the picture?” Brandon asks, feeling the cold wind on his now exposed cock. He shudders at the thought of what Ezzy has in mind for him, but he has no other choice at the moment but to go with it. Despite hating every second of this.

“Me first.” The young boy announces. Like a brat, he pushes his sister away.

“No fair.” the little girl protests as their mother takes out her phone to take the picture.

_ He’s still soft. _ Brandon’s still limp cock is impressive and more than adequate, but there is no mistaking that he’s still soft. Ezzy is in disbelief. He has already casted his demonic spell on the guy, twice now.  _ He should be hard as a rock. What did you do? _

**_I didn’t do anything._ ** Dark Ezzy responds honestly.

_ You did something. _ Defiantly Ezzy casts the demonics spell again. He might not have used this spell before but he knows it works.

**_No, Ezzy. Stop._ **

“Me next.” The little girl announces after the mother snapped the picture. She too pushes his brother away and replaces him beside the actor.

_ It’s not working. _

**_Ezzy, just stop. I- I can sense that he doesn’t need our help._ ** Dark Ezzy pleads, but Ezzy refuses to hear that.

_ Oh. He does, trust me. All men need our help.  _ Ezzy remarks. Determined to prove his point, he guides Brandon’s limp cock into his mouth. Brandon’s limp member is huge but Ezzy has had bigger ones, so it was easy for him to guide the length to the back of his mouth and slowly down his throat. His tongue desperately swirls around the tip, giving it a persuasive teasing.  _ Just rest up, my friend. I got this under control. _

“Oh.” Brandon is a seasoned actor. He has starred in so many projects, both on the big screen and the small screen. But he honestly can say that this impromptu acting he has to do is the hardest thing he has ever done. His jaw bones tense up which make gorgeous defined jaw lines in the photo. The intense look in his eyes hides the shock underneath.

“Smile.” The mother announces just before the camera flashes. The two kids are on either side of him but Brandon can only focus on the skillful tween tongue swirling on his cock under the table.

_ It’s working. I told you he needs it. _ Ezzy continues amplifying his spell. Brandon is uncut like his own father, so he slid his tongue under that stretchy cock hood eager to taste that strong manly flavor hidden underneath. He is disappointed to discover how clean the man tastes. His only consolation is Brandon’s cock growing in his mouth, slowly but steadily.

“Thank you so much.” The mother says as she collects her children. Like her kids she isn’t so keen on leaving. She also wants to have a photo with Superman but she knows that they have already interrupted the actor’s night. Asking more would be asking too much.

“Bye, Superman.” The two kids wave as they walk away. Brandon waves back. As soon as the three are out of sight though, he quickly lifts the white table cloth and pushes Ezzy away.

“Stop, what are you doing?” Brandon looks at Ezzy disappointedly. He can’t deny that he liked the feeling of the boy’s warm mouth around his cock. It certainly made him chub up a little. But it wasn’t enough to erase logic from his mind.

“I was--” Ezzy answers, shocked that Brandon wants him to stop. He has done the spell right and more times too for higher chances of it working well. And the spell doesn’t fail. It just can’t.

“Get back to your seat. Please Ezekiel.” Brandon pleads.

Ezzy can only watch his dream cock being stuffed back into Brandon’s pants. He can’t wrap his mind around this failure. He has never failed with persuading men before. This is a shocker not only to him but also to Dark Ezzy.

Ezzy remains silent for the rest of the dinner. He sits there contemplating what he did wrong or why the spell didn’t work. The lingering taste of the actor’s cock in his mouth only reminds him of his failure. This doesn’t sit well with him. Especially because whenever his eyes meet Brandon’s, the actor just smiles at him as if he didn’t do anything out of the ordinary. As if Brandon is still trying to make him feel comfortable despite the  _ “terrible” _ thing he did.

_ He might be willing to forget about what I did, but I’m not. He is Superman, but he isn’t special. He is still a man. All men wants sex. All men are evil. _

Giving up isn’t an option for Ezzy now and Dark Ezzy isn’t happy about this. Each day, he helplessly watches his host try to perfect the lust amplification spell on other people. It works 100% of the time. But whenever Ezzy tries it on Brandon, it also fails 100% of the time.

“It’s because he is scared that Mom would catch us. It’s because Mom’s apartment is so small. That’s it. That’s why the spell doesn’t work.” Ezzy tries to reason, between his panting.

**_No, it’s not. It’s because he doesn’t need our help._ **

“That can’t be. You told me that all men need our help.”

**_Did I? I meant--_ **

“Who are you talking to?” Ron’s dad asks curiously as he continues to hump into his son’s best friend’s hole. Poor clueless Ron and this man’s wife sleeps peacefully in their respective rooms while these two lustful souls meet up in the living room for a midnight fuck.

“Just keep fucking me, Sir. I need it. Your cock feels so good inside me. I can’t stop thinking about it… about you.” All lies. But Ezzy asks for more instead of answering. The older man need not be told twice. The lust amplification spell has erased anything in his mind aside from the need to try and impregnate this young tween in his living room couch.

Of course it isn’t the size of Selena’s apartment that is making Ezzy’s spell fail. His theory is proved wrong when one month later, Selena moved to a more private hotel residence to hide from the paparazzi. She really doesn’t want to at first. Not when she can’t afford to pay for it and Brandon will have to. But she had no choice. The paparazzis have already discovered her identity and one day she found one climbing a tree outside just to take a picture of her through the kitchen window. The new place she moved to has two bedrooms, a well furnished living room and a dust-and-speck-free pure white kitchen with marble countertops.

Ezzy wasn’t in despair though. With more rooms comes more privacy and therefore more chances for him to seduce Brandon. None worked. Even Ezzy’s attempt at seducing the man in a more conventional way fails miserably. He may have jumped to third base on that first meeting, skipping first and second base, but he has not gone further than that. Aside from that time he managed to grope Brandon’s crotch for a quick second, he hasn’t been anywhere remotely close to any of Brandon’s bases.

_ He will crack sooner or later. _ Ezzy keeps telling himself. And he is right.

It is a regular Saturday four months later when Ezzy comes over to visit his mother. Selena is out of the house to refill the empty fridge but Ezzy manages to convince Brandon to stay and help him with homework.

“I have to say, Ezekiel. I am not good with Maths or History.” Brandon declares with playful honesty. He sits down beside Ezzy on the living room couch, waiting for Ezzy to take out his book from his bag.

“Oh, I SUCK at those too. I am a good SUCKER though.” Ezzy winks before inching himself closer.

“Ezekiel, I…” Brandon starts to say but stops as the boy’s hand touches his thigh once again. His heart pounds in his chest as he waits with dread. Brandon isn’t easily made uncomfortable. He’s a charming man who knows how to handle any situation. He blooms and shines in stressful scenarios and can easily navigate himself out of a tricky interview question. It’s the secret to his successful career in the business. But somehow, he doesn’t know how to handle Ezzy’s unceasing advances. Clearly, ignoring it isn’t working.

“I am sure you are good with biology though. I have to warn you, I only learn through a hands-on approach.” Ezzy remarks before he once again slides himself off the couch.

_ Here it comes again. _ Brandon’s body tenses up to Ezzy’s touch. “Ezekiel, please.”

“Please what, Daddy? I just want to learn more about human anatomy from you. Can’t you teach me?” Ezzy pouts his lips while amplifying the spell. Brandon’s hand moves to try and stop his but he still manages to fish out the man’s perfect thick cock.

_ I knew it. _ Ezzy bit his lip to hold back his gasp. “Already a little chubbed up, I see. I guess Daddy really wants to teach me anatomy.” he notes out loud. The rush of redness on the older man's face did not escape Ezzy’s attention.

“Stop it, Ez--”

_ Are you seeing this, my friend? It’s working. _ Ezzy remarks proudly as he starts to lick up the older man’s cock. The phantom demon remained silent. He has been constantly objecting to any sexual act that Ezzy wants to do lately. It’s a complete 180 to what Dark Ezzy used to be but Ezzy pays it no mind.

_ I told you it will work. _ Usually at this point, Dark Ezzy would plead for him to stop but the phantom demon has been growing weaker and weaker each day. His time of absence grew from a few minutes to hours to days and lately weeks.

Despite his objections, Brandon’s cock continues to grow. Limp, it is at its very impressive seven fat inches. One may peg him as a shower and he is. But he is also a grower with his cock expanding to almost twice its limp size now and he is still growing.

“Wow. You truly are Superman.” Ezzy remarks. He can see Brandon’s trembling hands hovering over his head. Hesitant to grab his head in place but also unable to push him away. Ezzy knew he was winning.

_ I got him. I told you, my friend. _ Brandon’s cock is fatter now, more than anything Ezzy had ever handled before. And with it already lodged in his throat, Ezzy had no other option but to start casting a body morphing spell, making his throat expand wider to accommodate Brandon’s impossible size. Ezzy can’t believe that Brandon still has enough shaft left for both of his hands despite having so much already buried in his throat.

_ I need it inside me. _ Ezzy decided as a low grunt left the actor’s mouth.  _ I’m right. He’s just like everyone else. _ Ezzy slides the choking hazard out of his throat. His teary eyes go up to meet Brandon’s guilty gaze. He smirks before he gets up and starts to undress, giving Brandon a striptease. Each discarded item lands on a different area on the floor. Each hip swing and body grind makes Ezzy feel more confident with his win. Brandon has a great view of Ezzy’s enticing peach mounds.

“I really need you to teach me anatomy, Daddy.” Ezzy finally announces as he bends over the living room table. He raised his ass up in the air, teasing the Superman actor. A moan escapes his mouth as he feels the warm presence of the older man standing behind him. He turns his head to look at Brandon. Only a six inch height difference and still the Hollywood actor can make Ezzy feel small. Ezzy’s hole twitches with anticipation of this man’s beast splitting him open.

“Ezekiel, Stop.” It is a strong deep authoritative voice that means business. Not the small pleading voice that Brandon usually uses to try and stop Ezzy’s advances. “You can’t keep doing this.”

“Really, Daddy? But I really want you to teach me something.” Ezzy then spreads his cheeks to give his mom’s boyfriend the perfect  _ “Come and fuck me”  _ invite using the mouth-watering sight of his permanently  _ virgin tight hole _ . A hand grabs his forearm and Ezzy shivers.

_ Here it comes. _ Ezzy braces himself.

“Ezzy stop.” The stern look on Brandon’s face tells Ezzy that this is not part of their foreplay. Brandon really wants him to stop. Trailing south, Ezzy sees that Brandon’s erection is still growing.

“Why not? Don’t you want this, Daddy?” Ezzy smirks as he once again increases the intensity of his lust amplifying spell. But the hand on his forearm pulls him up, rather easily and soon he comes face-to-face with Brandon. Feeling his ultimate crush’s warm exhale on his face. He wants to lean in for a kiss but Brandon is showing no indication that he’d want that.

“Ezekiel.” Brandon tries again as he feels Ezzy's hand touching his hairy chest, descending down his torso, moving further south before he grabs it.

“What is it, Daddy? I know you want me.” Ezzy tries again. “I know--”

The sharp ringing sound of a slap reverberates. Ezzy looks at the stern angry look on the older man’s face. He stands stunned at the stinging pain. As the redness creeps on his cheeks, his hole twitches from the warmth of Brandon’s erection, only a few inches away from wrecking him.

“Listen, Ezekiel. I love your mother with all of my heart. I thought I would never love anyone after I lost my wife but Selena… she’s--” Ezzy feels shame wash over him as he gazes into this man’s watering eyes. “I want this-- No, I need this to work. I know I can make your Mom happy. Please Ezekiel.”

Imagine the shame of being forced to jack off in front of everyone in the cafeteria like Collin’s bully - Matthew plus the shame of being fucked in front of someone’s front yard. Then multiply that by a million times and that’s the shame that Ezzy is feeling. A shame that makes him want to storm away and never show his face to this man ever again.

“I also love you as my son, Ezekiel. The son that I--” Brandon cracks remembering the vegetative state his real son is currently in. Ezzy truly feels like such an asshole now.

That confrontation is what Ezzy needed to stop his advances. It was like a bucket of ice cold water being poured over his head, waking him to reality.

**\--- Present ---**

_ It’s so quiet. _

The wedding music starts to play, bringing Ezzy back to the present. Her mother’s cold hands on to his arm reminds him of what they are here for.

_ She’s so pretty, Dark Ezzy. _ Ezzy smiles, loving the simple long white dress his mother is wearing. The sheer veil over her face doesn’t hide Selena’s misty eyes.

“I’m nervous.” Selena confesses.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, Mom.” Ezzy assures. “Shall we go?”

“Okay.”

It seems like yesterday when Brandon proposed to her. Time does fly.

**\--- Three Months Ago ---**

Ezzy remembers that day so clearly. It is three months ago when Selena talks to him in private.

“Ezzy, I- I have something to tell you.” There’s a serious tone in Selena’s voice, along with the cracks of uncertainty and apprehension.

“What is it, Mom?” Ezzy responds with a wide smile. The giddy feeling is already brimming from inside him.

“Last night, Brandon-- he…”

“Did you say yes?” Ezzy exclaims, unable to contain his excitement for his mother.

“You... knew?”

“Brandon told me that he wants to ask your hand for marriage. I told him it wasn’t my hand to give but I’d be happy to be his stepson.” Selena’s eyes turn misty with his son’s response. “So did you say yes, Mom?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“What?” Ezzy asks, confused now. “Why don’t you know? Brandon is perfect.” Ezzy responds almost like a plea to his mother.

“It’s just--”

“Don’t you love him, Mom?”

“I do.”

“And he loves you so much.”

“I know, but-”

“But what, Mom?”

“It’s complicated, Ezzy. I can’t…”

“Brooklyn loves you, too. You’re like his mother now.” Ezzy notes.

“I know that. He’s… he’s like a son to me, too.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s just too perfect. I don’t know if it’s real.” Selena finally admits.

“Trust me, Mom. It’s real. Brandon is the real deal.” Ezzy chuckles.

**\--- Present ---**

“You deserve all the happiness in the world, Mom. Not every man is evil. I know Brandon can give you happiness.” Ezzy reminds his mom, believing every single word.

“Thank you, son.” Selena can’t help her tears from rolling down her face as her son escorts her down the aisle. Her son is giving her away to her new husband.

“Besides, I am sure he will buy me better gifts that Dad could.” Selena chuckles at that. “You better make my Mom happy.” Ezzy tells the waiting groom before he gives his Mom away.

“I promise.” Brandon responds. Beside him, in a wheelchair is his son, Brooklyn. As the bride and groom turn to the presiding priest, Brooklyn gives Ezzy a smile. The two of them then head for their respective seats.

_ I hope you are peaceful and happy wherever you are, my friend. It’s too quiet now and I will miss you. _ Ezzy watches Brandon wheel himself away.

**\--- Six Months Ago ---**

“How long has he been… like this?” Ezzy asks Brandon.

“Too long.” Brandon responds as he straightens the sheets on his son’s hospital bed. Ezzy can’t believe how Brooklyn looks exactly like his father. Aside from the clear age difference, the two looked like complete carbon copies of each other.

“Will he wake up?” Ezzy asks.

“The doctors say he might. They also said he might not. But I am sure Brooklyn will wake up someday, somehow. He’s strong. He’s like his mother. He isn’t giving up so I am not giving up on him.” Brandon gives a cheerful optimistic smile but Ezzy can see the pain hiding beside the facade. The dreary look of longing in his eyes gives away the fact that there is no more glimmer of hope behind that fake optimistic smile of his. He is holding on only because the other option would be to let go and he can’t do that.

“I am sure he will wake up soon.” Ezzy tries to assure the man but he too isn’t so hopeful. He copies Brandon by enveloping Brooklyn’s other hand with his own.

**_We can help._ **

_ What? You’re awake.  _ Ezzy is surprised to hear Dark Ezzy’s voice again. It has been two months since Dark Ezzy was awake. And even their last conversation wasn’t the most amicable.

**_Ezzy, I know you don’t trust me after what I told you last time, but..._ **

_ Stop. _

**_No, I have to say this. I am sorry. I didn’t..._ **

_ Dark Ezzy, stop. I don’t care about that. _

**_No, Ezzy. I deceived you. I made you think that you have this noble mission just because I want to take advantage of you. I tricked you. The least I can do is to ask for forgiveness._ **

_ You don’t have to. It is your nature as a phantom demon to do that. To trick me. Please stop asking for forgiveness. Besides, after a while, I kind of figured as much. I am just glad you are back. I missed you. _

**_If you don’t want me to ask for forgiveness, then I will ask for a favor._ **

_ What is it? _

**_One final favor._ **

_ No. _

**_We can help Brooklyn._ **

_ No, we can’t. _

**_We must._ **

_ No. _

“Did you see that?” Brandon exclaims. His hands tremble as he gets up from his seat. “Did you--” His voice cracks as his eyes inevitably start to water.

“His finger moved. Brooklyn. BROOKLYN, can you HEAR ME?” Brandon doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He wants to shake his son awake but he is afraid it might do more damage than good. “BROOKLYN. Nurse… DOCTOR.”

**_Just start chanting the ritual. You know this one. This is important._ **

_ I don’t like this. We don’t need to do this. _

**_Please trust me on this one, Ezzy. We need to do this._ **

_ But you’d... _

**_I know. But we have no choice._ **

_ I don’t understand. _

**_Please Ezzy. I will fade away anyway. Please let me do this. Help me do this._ **

“NURSE… Ezzy, you stay here. I will call the nurse.” Brandon doesn’t wait for a response. He sprints out the room like a screaming lunatic.

**_Keep chanting. We are close._ **

_ No, don’t leave me. _ Ezzy pleads but he continues his chant. He can see his hand glowing as the ritual continues. Dark Ezzy is casting his own demonic spell.

**_I just want you to be happy, Ezzy._ **

_ But I need you with me. _

**_You don’t need me, Ezzy. You’ll be happier without me. You’ve always known what you want. You can get it if you really want to. You don’t need me anymore._ **

The door swings open again as Brandon enters the room with the doctors right behind him. A bright light explodes, momentarily blinding everyone.

“No.” Ezzy pleads as he feels Dark Ezzy’s presence starts to fade from within him. He can’t stop the dam from breaking.

“What was--?”

“BROOKLYN.” Brandon exclaims as he sees his son’s eyes flutter. Brooklyn squints as the bright hospital light blinds him

“Nurse, check the…” The doctor exclaims as he runs towards the teen in bed. Ezzy steps back, watching the doctor shine a pen light on Brooklyn’s fluttering eyes. “Follow the light with your eyes, Brooklyn.”

“Brooklyn, are you okay?” Brandon is balling his eyes out now. It is so weird to see such a strong superhero-built man cry like a total baby.

“Brooklyn, stay with us. Nurse…”

_ Dark Ezzy… My friend… Are you still here? Please say something. _ Ezzy’s heart breaks as the gaping empty void that Dark Ezzy left starts to overtake him.

**\--- Present ---**

_ It’s so quiet now. _

Ezzy hangs on to hope that Dark Ezzy is still sleeping inside him. That maybe one day, he will once again hear the sound of the phantom demon’s voice. No luck so far.

The wedding turns out great. Despite Brandon being the famous star that he is, no one took wind of this private ceremony. The wedding reception is a star-studded event almost like the Oscars from the number of big names who appeared to congratulate Brandon and his new wife.

Ezzy admits he remained in a constant state of being starstrucked from meeting the gorgeous men and women his new stepfather knows from Hollywood and even from his private life. He knows now that meeting each of them on separate occasions would have been more preferable than all at once. Maybe he gets to meet some of them again in the future. Preferably in a more  _ private _ setting.

**_“You’ve always known what you want. You can get it if you really want to.”_ ** Ezzy remembers Dark Ezzy’s last words to him.

_ What does he mean? What do I really want? _ Ezzy asks himself. There is only one thought in his mind and he is not sure if he is brave enough to do it.

**\--- END of SHORT STORY ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.  
>    
>  **WARNING! Wall of text will follow. Brace yourself.**  
>    
>  As you all know, I have been in the deep dark bowels of writer's block with no motivation to write for quite awhile now. This new chapter has been written months in advance and I only did some editting before posting it now. I have been trying to figure out what kind of writing style and schedule I should adher to that is best for me. Please bear with the technical difficulties of a hobby writer.  
>    
>  CONFESSION TIME  
>  \----------------------------------  
>  My recent writing schedule style is to create a schedule for myself and write in advance to meet that schedule with good quality chapters. It worked for a bit. But not for long.  
>    
>  Creating a schedule means, I have to have a plan for the story. I need to plot what I want the story to be before I write the meaty details for each chapter. Plotting my story beforehand makes it possible for me to drop hidden easter eggs in previous chapters that will be a hint for a future scene/chapter. It also enables me to give sneak peaks and teasers. Post schedule. Etc. It was fun to do. And for a while, it worked.  
>    
>  Unfortunately, I realized later on that I am more of a spontaneous writer than an organized one. I don't do plots and schedules. Plotting the story beforehand is fun, but during writing the chapters, I feel like I had already explored the story in my head. I just haven't written it yet. And writing it feels empty and "deja vu"-ey. It's not for me. That is the exact reason why my motivation dropped drastically, because I feel like it's already a story that I have written in my head.  
>    
>  The only way to continue this story is to distance myself from it, so I can forget what I have already written in my head. And so the next time I write, it will be new and exciting again. Unfortunately, that means I have to go on a haitus and it would be an indefinite one.  
>    
>  WRITING UPDATE  
>  \-----------------------------  
>  Lately, inspiration has struck me. But unfortunately, it is for different stories that want to be told. I find myself opening Gdocs and start typing, then after a paragraph or so, I would feel awful.  
>  \- I still have many WIPs in AO3 that needs to be finished. I feel like I should do that first.  
>  \- I still have this story which I love. And I feel like I would be betraying the readers if I post a different story first, instead of a new chapter.  
>  \- I also promised a "The Big Bro Bully" fiction that I still haven't finished writing. I made polls for it. I feel like I should do it first.  
>  And just like that, my motivation to write that other stories, gets drained again. And once again, I don't want to write. I was in an impasse.  
>    
>  After many instances like this, I have decided that I want to write other stories while putting my WIPs on indefinite hiatus. It is just for the best. Stories wants to be written. And I sort of fucked up.  
>    
>  So what's the point of this long and winding wall of text? It's a prelude to a disclaimer.  
>    
>  **While I am waiting for the motivation to continue writing my current WIPs, I will try to write other fics. I might be posting other stories. I might not. But if I do, don't be surprised. And please don't be mad. Rest assured, I am doing my best to continue my WIPS and fullfill my promise of the Big Bro Bully fic. It is just not now. But it will come. I hope everyone can wait for it and enjoy reading it once it finally comes out.  
>  **  
>  That would be all. Thanks for making it this far. Here's an eggplant for you. -->🍆  
>    
>  Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And see you guys in my next work, whenever that may be. Also, I've distanced myself from my social media for a while so I might not be able to respond as promptly as I would have wanted.  
>    
>  I hope 2021 has been kind to you so far. Wish you all a happy and prosperous year ahead.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------------------  
> Subscribe to "Steadily Growing" if you liked this story, so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates.  
> Also, check out my other stories, you might like them too.  
> And if you love my works, subscribe to me, that is if you want to receive notifications in your email for new updates. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)  
>   
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms.  
> I would love to hear about what you think of the story.  
> I also want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.  
> I especially love reading what you guys envision as how the story will continue.  
>   
> Have a nice day and leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it.  
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform:  
> You can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth or SFW Twitter [@JannKenneth3](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3) or NSFW Twitter [@JannKenneth0](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth0)  
>   
> Don't forget to show some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> 


End file.
